


Embers

by SammieWrites



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Declarations Of Love, Deconstructing Cordelia, Dimension Traveling Character, Eventual Romance, Expanded Universe, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hostage Situations, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Torture, Includes Time Skip, Interspecies Relationship(s), Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Love at First Sight, Mentions of Suicide, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Birthing, Novelization, One-Sided Relationship, Pregnancy, Referances to Archanea, Referances to Fates, Referances to Jugdral, References to Valentia, Romance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Twin Morgans, Wedding Night, Weddings, Worldbuilding, and one not so implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 249,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammieWrites/pseuds/SammieWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What had started as a routine mission quickly escalates into something much greater. As another war looms on the horizon, Prince Chrom finds a great assent in the tactical genius of the young woman he found bloodstained in the field. But who could have guess that the future holds something much grater, and much more devastating, or even who is at the center of it all?<br/>Novelization of Fire Emblem: Awakening</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Verge of History

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are, first chapter of a labor of love. Been working on this story for a little over a year on fanfiction.net, it's still on-going with thirty-two chapter's under it's belt and nowhere near complete. I know the summary says 'novelization' but I swear it's not just every scene in-game, note for note with no changes. This first chapter is a good example, so if you want to read on, I will appreciate it.

_"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually - from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly… timey-wimey… stuff."  
\- The Tenth Doctor, Doctor Who, 'Blink'_

At the moment, I am very torn between wanting to scold him, and being in awe of his abilities. He very well knows that he should not be pushing himself like this; that his arm will start bothering him, and he won't be able to fight. We warned him, of course. We always warn him every time we go out into battle. And he seldom listens. His right arm has not been the same since that night, just as the healer’s had said.

But, in spite of his bad arm he always makes battle look so easy. I do not think I will ever live long enough to equal him in that aspect his injury not withstanding. I watch with one arm wrapped around my tome and with my opposite hand at the ready, as the blue haired man fights against the tall man with sickly grey skin. While this tall lanky man uses magic he and the blue-haired man are just about equal in speed.

I am not sure how but in spite of the danger and my current conflicts, I feel so, so safe in the company of the blue haired man. Like nothing else matters anymore. I trust him; I know him so well. But I fear that he can no longer say the same about me. Because, suddenly I don't know myself at all.

The two men continue to clash, the man in blue would go for a strike, then the sickly-skinned man would strike back with dark magical energies, and the process would repeat itself. Orange-yellow sparks begin to flicker around my free hand as I ready myself. The sickly-skinned man leaps up, levitating himself just below the banisters. His hands are held out in front of him, collecting the magical energies to strike down the man in blue. The man in blue is already dodging by the time the tall man throws down the spell.

The force of the blast throws me off my feet. I snap my tome open, careful not to lose it, then I toss my hand at the robed man. My Thoron spell sails into the air, but the man has already vanished before my spell could even hit him.

I slide to a stop, and look back up at the blue-haired man, just as blue electricity crashes into him. I shout his name, panic begins to swell up inside me. He‘s fine, I tell myself, he‘s fine. The dust begins to settle and the blue haired man pulls himself onto his knees. He is bruised, with thin cuts along his exposed skin; but thankfully, he looks relatively unharmed. He uses his sword, a brilliant piece of weaponry, as support to help him onto his knees.

My heart is in my throat. I can see pain written across his face, the shakiness in his arm confirms it, he went over the limit, his arm is starting to hurt him. It happened all the same, just like he said it wouldn’t. I should know better, with so much at stake now he was not about to back down. If the situations were reversed, he knows I wouldn't either.

The buzz of electricity fills my ears; the tall, lanky man in the dark robes was preparing another spell. Cackling, the man throws the spell in the direction of the blue-haired man. "No!" I shout tossing another Thoron spell.

The two spells collide filling the room with a bright white light. I am glaring into the tall man’s red eyes long before the light dies down. I have him to blame for all of our misfortunes. So much blood has been spilt, and a good portion of it is on his hands. So much of it was because of him in the first place. But… it's on mine too. Too many failed plans, too many enemies I underestimated, too many fallen comrades. And a bad temper to top it all off. 

Perhaps it was better if I just disappeared. Maybe it would have been better if-

I feel a hand squeeze my shoulder. The blue-haired man is beside me, his sword still at his side, at the ready. "You're one of us," the blue haired man says assuringly. I look at him, and there I see that unwavering conviction in his eyes. "No 'destiny' can change that."

Just like that the rage and doubt are gone. These emotions are replaced with a light, bubbly serenity. Everything was going to be okay in the end. Everything would be all right. "Yeah," I nod.

"Why do you still resist?" the robed man shouts. "You cannot erase what has been written!"

No! He's wrong! He's wrong about everything! He's wrong about me!

I run at the heels of the blue-haired man, his sword shining brilliantly in what little light there is. The blue-haired man and the tall man suddenly go at it, not unlike they had just moments ago. I withdraw my own blade, and aim it at the robed man's neck. One way or another this was going to end today.

The tall man reaches his hand out to block my oncoming attack, just as I had hoped. I aim a Thoron spell into his side, just as the blue-haired man cuts into our opponents opposite side. The tall man pushes himself back a couple of yards away from us, black and purple flames dance around his body. The man falls onto his knees, he stays still for just a moment… and then he drops flat onto the floor.

The blue haired man looks back at me, and smiles. The weight is suddenly lifted off my shoulders, if only for a brief moment. It is like I was carrying a large wagon of heavy stones, and the stones just suddenly vanished. It’s liberating.

I take a step forward, and reach out for the blue-haired man's hand. "This isn't over…" the robed man says through a ragged voice. He prompts himself up on one hand, and extends his opposite hand towards us. He shouts, utterly enraged, "DAMN YOU **BOTH**!"

I do not have time to think. I just act.

My extended hand suddenly changes its course, from the blue-haired man's hand, to his chest. I put as much strength into it as I can; I shove him out of the path of the other man's spell. I catch a glimpse at the blue-haired mans face. Fear and confusion is written all over it, he just realized what is happening. He just realized what I’ve done.

My vision goes white.

The blast is enough to throw me off my feet; hot pain sprouts from the middle of my chest, then spreads out to my upper arms, and my solar plexus. A new form of pain consumes me as soon as my back hit’s the floor. I feel throbbing pain on my shoulders, and the back of my head. My head is a little fuzzy, I cannot remember what it is I’m supposed to be doing right now. What was our goal again? How do I even breathe?

The man in blue shouts my name, and with that alone, everything comes back to me. Our goals, our hopes. To breath you inhale, then exhale, then repeat for as long as you can.

Slowly, my vision begins to clear up; the blue-haired man runs up to me. He drops down to his knees, then, by wrapping an arm around my shoulders, he helps me to sit up. "You all right?" he asks, clearly concerned. As he prompts me up, I find that I cannot find my voice, so I nod in response. Relieved, the man looks back at the tall man in the dark robes. His body is disintegrating into a black and purple haze now, so surviving that. "That's the end of him… thanks to you, we carry the day."

I feel the blue-haired man's grip on me change. And then comes the pain from the deepest crevices of my head. The pain is so intense, I hardly notice the man helping me onto my feet. In this moment, I am no better than a puppet following the orders of a puppeteer. Another spasm of pain goes through my head, I vaguely wish for deaths embrace. “We can rest easy now,” says the man, his voice sounds so distant and muffled, it’s like I’m underwater, “at long last.”

The pain in my head is constant, maddening. I would scream now if I could get relief, but I’m deathly afraid to do anything, I do not want to make it worse. _Help me…_

"What's wrong?" the man asks, mercifully reading my face. I don’t trust myself to answer, but I just childishly will him to help me. I see a slight bit of panic on the man’s face as he encourages, “Hang on! Hang-”

Blank.

My head is clear of pain. I blink, confused. What happened? The man’s hand has left my neck, and I see him take a step away from me on unsteady legs. My heart stops. In his hand he holds a large volt of orange-yellow electricity in his abdomen. Already blood drips through his clothes.

My breathing becomes labored at the utter I feel over the sight. It’s just the two of us here! Who could have…

Please no…

Utterly terrified, I look down at my dominate hand just in time to see small traces of electricity park across my fingers. It’s enough to confirm my worst fear. “No…” I shake my head. Tears prickle at my eyes as I try to convince myself that it wasn’t me. “No… No… _No_!”

Not him, please, please not him. He can’t… he _can’t_ … not by my hands! 

The man takes a step towards me, his free hand caresses my cheek, wiping the tears out of my eyed. _Don’t_ … “This is not your-your fault…” he rasps, blood begins to drip out of the corner of his mouth. “Promise me… you’ll escape form this place… Please… go…”

The light leaves his eyes as they roll back into his head. He drops to his knees, then collapses onto the floor. Blood begins to pool out onto the floor. My hands clasps over my mouth, muffling the sobs that have finally escaped.

Why…

Why am I still alive?

_Godsdamn it, why am I still alive?!_

I just… I want to die…

The sorcerer’s cackling laughter echoes in the room. My shoulders begin to shake, I feel a smile form behind my hands. I lower them down to allow the low chuckle to escape my lips. Euphoria builds up inside me for the first time in who knew how long, I finally understand! Relieved I start laughing alongside the disemboweled voice. 

I let the monster rise.

**Embers**  
**Chapter One**  
**The Verge of History**

If there was one thing about the day he could just forget ever happened, this really would have been nice. If he could ignore the battles he had just fought and the tragedy that befell one soul, this, right now, would have been a nice change of pace. Just taking a nice walk, to feel the wind on his face, and just breathe in the fresh sent of grass. If everyday could be like this moment, Chrom would have been more than willing to put up with Lissa's complaining. "Well, I'm _sorry_!" his younger sister, Lissa said. She threw down her hands in exasperation. "I am so, so sorry if I don't understand why we ever bothered to bring a horse along if we don't even ride her!"

"A little walking builds character, milady," Frederick replied with a chuckle.

The brown haired man in a full suit of armor followed the brother-sister duo at a reasonably safe distance. Or, at least Frederick's definition of 'reasonably safe,' so he was probably less than three meters away as he lead his mare by the reigns.

Lissa, a blonde girl with green eyes, stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and blew a raspberry. She had just turned sixteen a few short weeks ago, but she still had the tendencies of a nine-year-old at times. "If I wanted character building," retorted Lissa, "I would have stayed at home and trained with Sully."

"Believe me, I would have preferred it that way," Frederick muttered under his breath. It would have given him one less thing to worry about if Lissa had stayed behind.

"What was that?" asked Lissa.

"Nothing, milady."

"Frederick is right, Lissa," Chrom said, turning to his sister, "a little walking is good for you."

Lissa's brother Chrom was a young man with his twentieth year fast approaching. Lissa would often point out that he was a bit of a fashion disaster with the blue one-piece suit he wore and the bits of asymmetry, which included only one sleeve on his left arm. This left his right arm bare, therefore exposing the Mark on his shoulder. Chrom had a muscular built to him, with rather shaggy blue hair.

Lissa let out a sigh, then proceeded to pout while she crossed her arms over her chest. She knew her big brother was right, of course. Frederick's mare was already carrying her healing staff _and_ the medical supplies they brought in case the village they just visited needed them. Any more weight on her and the mare would tire out. But if Lissa had to walk much more, she was sure her legs would pop off. "You knew it would be like this when you became a Shepherd, milady," Frederick was quick to point out.

"I know," the blonde mumbled. "I also knew it would give you one more excuse to worry about every little thing, Sir Allow-Me-to-Clear-Every-Tiny-Little-Pebble-and-Stick-So-You-Don't-Trip!"

"Milady!" Frederick chided.

"She has a point, Frederick," chuckled Chrom.

He allowed his eyes to wander off to the field just off the dirt path. The three of them had just fought off bandits that had been terrorizing a small village throughout the night. They rescued the village, but sadly, there was one death, and a few injured from a traveling caravan who had warned the villagers. They told Chrom and the other's that they would give their fallen comrade a proper burial, and tried to assure him that she died without regrets. But she shouldn't have had to die, _period_.

Forcing the memories away, Chrom took in the scenery. The wind billowed through the grass, making the field look like waves were crashing into one another. His gaze followed the 'waves,' until Chrom spotted something truly unexpected; a human figure, a woman going by her long hair, lied motionless on the ground.

With a sharp inhale Chrom tore off the path, hurrying straight for the fallen woman. Lissa called his name before she chased after him with a bottle of vulnerary in her hands. Frederick, on the other hand, had called for them both. His pleas may as well have fallen upon deaf ears, as neither sibling responded.

When Chrom reached the woman's side, he dropped onto one knee then lowered himself down so that his face was in front of hers. Her warm breath met with his skin in steady beats. On the woman's opposite side Lissa dropped to her knees and began to inspect her. "She's still alive," Chrom said, standing back up.

"Not for a lack of trying…" said Lissa. She gingerly moved the flap of her thick coat to the side.

Chrom saw what Lissa had meant.

She was a young woman, about eighteen or nineteen, _maybe_ twenty, with skin a handsome shade of honey brown. The woman lied on her side with her hands close to her face; dried blood had coated her fingers. There were even bloodstains on her clothes, on her coat, her tunic underneath, and some even smeared on her neck and cheek.

Her white hair was fanned out around her head, a few locks had a little blood smeared on them. Outside of that there wasn’t much else to describe about her at the moment. Ironically enough with her eyes closed, her head slightly tilted inward, and the calm expression on her face she looked like she could have been sleeping. Of course her current state suggested otherwise. "Plegian robes," Frederick said from behind the two. Chrom looked over his shoulder to find a hardened expression on Frederick's face. "We must leave. Now. This could be a trap set up by Plegians."

Oh yes… Chrom wasn’t sure how he could have missed it. The woman was dressed in a thick, black coat with yellow-gold accents. On the coat’s sleeves were three purple eyes that ran down the center, a classic sign of her Plegian origin, if her desert princess appearance did not already suggest such.

Lissa peered up at him over her shoulder, clearly unimpressed by his accusation. “ _Honestly_!" she huffed. "Do you really believe they would be _this_ obvious."

"Milady," Frederick said, with a hint of exasperation, "you see that coat-"

"I see it," Lissa interrupted, "but that's all it is. Clothes do not mean anything."

"And the mark on her hand?" Frederick countered. "Does that not mean anything either."

Had Frederick not said anything, Chrom would have missed it completely. With the woman as alarmingly bloody as she was, the mark Frederick had mentioned would have been easy to miss. But now that Chrom had seen it, he couldn't tear his eyes from it. There it was, the light purple, strangely ethereal, mark on the back of the woman's right hand. It was not something one would see in Ylisse, but Chrom knew full well what it was; the Mark of Grima. The sigil of the Grimleal, and the mark of the fell dragon.

Lissa bit her lower lip momentarily. "It doesn't mean anything," she said, standing firm with her resolve.

"Milady, it's a blindingly obvious sign that she is one of the Grimleal," said Frederick.

" _And_? We cannot hold it against someone for the basic right to choose their religion."

"Even when they come from the country that's been terrorizing our borders? Who's to say she hasn't? Look at the blood on her clothes, milady."

"But it's smeared!" Lissa argued. "For all we know she could have been trying to save someone."

"I think we can both agree it's long dried," Frederick pointed out. "So it could have been splattered."

"Then why is she passed out on the ground here?"

"It is as I said, a Plegian tra-"

"Then why isn't she awake now? I'm sure they wouldn't keep us waiting." Lissa cupped both hands over her mouth and shouted, “OKAY, WE TOOK THE BAIT! IF YOU’RE GOING TO ATTACK US BETTER DO IT NOW! _C’MON, DON’T KEEP US WAITING!_ ”

Chrom pinched the bridge of his nose while Frederick tried to get Lissa to stop yelling. You could always count on the two of them to draw attention to themselves. "Hold on," Chrom spoke up. He raised one hand to silence the two; his gaze was held upon Lissa. "Now, I'm just as willing to hear this woman out, but I do agree that we should approach this with caution." He then turned to Frederick. "And what if Lissa is right, Frederick? For all we know, someone was in trouble, and this woman was trying to find help for them."

"Chrom," said Lissa. She stood up, her gaze held upon the woman, then up at her brother. "We have to do _something _."__

"What do you propose we do?"

"Uh… I don't know…"

"Mmh…"

The siblings turned their attention back to the woman; she sat up, her eyes fluttered open to reveal a set of red irises. She blinked a couple of times, and shook her head to remove the dreariness. "Hey there," Lissa said to the woman with a kind, warm smile.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know," Chrom said hoping to put the woman at ease with a joke. He extended his hand to her, "Give me your hand."

Hesitantly, the woman slid her right hand, the very hand with the mark, into Chrom's. He pulled the woman onto her feet, she swayed slightly, still in a daze. "Easy," Chrom said gently. He placed his free hand on her shoulder to help her steady. "You all right?"

He smiled slightly recognizing that the woman was staring at him right in the face. The woman blinked once as the realization that she was staring dawned on her. Shaking her head, she released Chrom’s hand and took a step back. The woman stood a full head shorter than Chrom, and her hair fell to her mid-back. While she clearly looked confused, she remained calm. "Yes…" she said, her voice, while pleasant and smooth, was hoarse. The woman cleared her throat, "Thank you, Chrom."

Oh, this should make this easier. "So you know me then."

The woman's eyes narrowed while she thought. Her brow furrowed, she was still confused, if not even more so now. It was like the woman was trying to grasp at something right in front of her, but her hands just slipped right through it. "No…" she shook her head. "I'm sorry… I don't know why I linked that name with you… It just… came to me…?"

It seemed highly possible that she was not Ylissean then. Granted, just about everything about her already suggested she wasn‘t Ylissean. The woman looked down at her hands, surprised by the blood coated on her fingers. With a glint of fear in her eyes, she looked more like a frightened child than a young woman.

"I see…" Chrom said thoughtfully. This was odd, but there were other things to worry about at the moment. "Might I ask for your name, then?"

"Y-Yes of course," said the woman. She lowered her arms to hide her bloodied hands with the long sleeves of her coat. "I'm… uh…"

She was silent for a few more seconds before her fist balled up in front of her mouth, the blood on her hand that had once frightened her was now no longer a concern. Her eyes were wide; she was desperately searching for something to hold onto. Anything. But there was nothing for her to grasp. "You don't know your name?" Chrom asked, furrowing his brow.

The woman tried to hide herself in her collar. ‘What’s your name,’ was the one question anyone should have been able to answer, but for some reason she couldn't. The woman looked so lost and helpless in that moment, Chrom's sympathies went out to her. "But it's your own name," Lissa gasped, green eyes widening as she spoke, "everyone has one, right?"

"Where am I exactly?" the woman asked. "Nothing feels familiar."

"Oh! It's probably amnesia!" Lissa said in a hushed tone, as though the woman couldn't hear her. Odds were she could. "Maybe she fell off her horse."

"Or it's a load of pegasus dung," Frederick announced. He held a hard glare at the woman. "You mean to tell me this woman remembers milords name, but not her own."

"I know how this looks," the woman said. She swayed from left to right, while she hugged herself with one arm. "But I promise, I'm not lying."

"Forgive me, ma'am, if I find your words ring hollow," Frederick said. His cold gaze held upon the woman, but his words were firm and fair. "Your whole situation, and the way you present yourself reeks of suspicion."

"Frederick!" Lissa snapped.

"Milady, please take a step back and _think_ about all of this," Frederick said. He gestured to the woman. "We find an unknown, bloodstained woman in Plegian garb, with the Grimleal's emblem on her hand. She claims to know milord's name, but not her own? I'm afraid we cannot simply ignore this."

"And if it's true Frederick?" Chrom countered. "We cannot leave her alone and confused. What kind of Shepherds would we be otherwise?"

Frederick quickly glanced back at the woman. She was biting the inside of her cheek, and her brow was furrowed. If this woman an actress she played the part of the fool spectacularly well. "All the same, milord," he said after a pregnant pause, "we must emphasize caution."

Chrom turned his attention back to the woman. She was now trying to rub the blood off her hands, she was either oblivious to the stuff on her face or she simply chose to ignore it. However, the woman did not pay the mark on her hand any mind, completely unaware of what it meant, nor did she realize the significance behind her robes. "We'll sort this out when we get to Southtown," he decided. "It's not that far from here."

The woman’s eyes snapped open in panic. "Wait a moment," she said, her hands balled up together in front of her chest, "don't I have a say in all this?"

"Peace, friend," Chrom said with a slight chuckle, "I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town."

The woman was hesitant as Frederick lead the others back down the road. Perhaps she should run, perhaps they had wicked things planed for her. Or, maybe they could help her, maybe she could find her family in this Southtown. What could she really do if she did not go with them.

In the end, the woman followed them. She tried to make herself small, to make herself invisible as she pondered her fate. What would she do if she could not remember herself? She could not expect these strangers to care for her, that is assuming they did not have anything horrid in store for her. But what if they did? What if they planed on selling her to a brothel? Oh, gods what was to become of her?

"What will you do with me?" the woman asked, stopping in her tracks. She couldn’t stand the silence that fell upon the group, nor could she stand the suspense. "A-am I to be your prisoner?"

Chrom chuckled at this, prompting a blush on the woman's cheeks. "You'll be free to go once we establish that you're no enemy of Ylisse," he explained.

"Ylisse? Is that where we are?"

"Yes. This land is known as the Haildom of Ylisse. Our ruler is the Exalt, Emmeryn," said Chrom. "Is none of this familiar?"

The woman shook her head. "Well, don't push it," Lissa advised, "I'm sure it'll come to you in time."

The woman bit her inner cheek and nodded. As far as Chrom could tell she did not seem to be all that convinced. He decided that it was understandable. This whole experience had to be overwhelming. Chrom could not begin to imagine what was going through the woman's head that very moment.

For all any of them knew she was doing all she could to avoid breaking down right then and there.

"I suppose proper introductions are in order," said Chrom. "My name is Chrom - but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

"I am _not_ delicate!" Lissa snapped, pounding her older brother on the arm with her fists. When she was finished, she shoved him aside. "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick at times."

"And the perpetually paranoid one is Frederick the Wary," Chrom continued.

"A title I shall wear with pride," Frederick replied with a fake smile. This sort of teasing was nothing new to him, and he fully expected more in the years to come. "Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution." He turned to face the woman with a calmer expression compared to the judgmental one he wore earlier. "I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

The woman nodded. "I understand, sir," she said, "I would do no less in your position." The woman paused, staring off into the distance for a moment; she blinked. "Anali."

"Beg pardon?" Chrom asked studying the woman.

"My name," the woman said with a smile that was beginning to brighten by the second, "it's Anali. So strange, it just came to me."

"Anali…" Chrom repeated gripping his chin. There was something pleasant about it, however it certainly wasn’t commonplace in Ylisse. "Sounds foreign."

"Oh! Maybe you're from Valm!" Lissa suggested in spite of Anali’s blindingly obvious Plegian traits.

"Milord!" Frederick exclaimed.

In unison Chrom and Lissa turned to the direction of Southtown. A tall pillar of black smoke billowed out from the town. The scent of burnt wood was carried by the wind with the cries from the village. "Damn it!" Chrom shot out. "Brigands, no doubt. Frederick, Lissa, quick!"

"What about her?" Frederick asked gesturing to Anali.

"Unless she's on fire, she can wait!"

"Aptly put, milord."

Lissa hurried to Frederick's mare and pulled out her staff from the saddle bag. Frederick mounted the horse before he pulled the blonde girl up behind him. The mare tore off into a gallop with Chrom already ahead of them.

"B-but…" Anali said wearily. She held her hand out in a futile attempt to stop them, but they were already gone.

The town was in shambles. Homes and shops were either on fire or torn to bits, civilians blocked their doors, and brigands pillaged anyone they could. A few of Southtown's men had already taken up arms in retaliation with varying degrees of success.

A woman knelt on the ground, holding her husband close to her. The fool tried to fight back against one of the bandits but he was quickly, and brutally struck down. Now, cradling him close to her the woman was not sure if she should be praising him for bravery, or condemning him for sheer stupidity. She felt a strong, rough hand grab her from the back of her shirt collar, another hand forced her husband out of her arms.

The bandit dragged her back with one arm around her waist. The woman cried out nearly hysteric as she reached her hands out for the dying man on the ground. She knew full well what her fate had for her now, but could this man not wait until her husband was gone? Give her that at least. He needed someone with him, he needed her with him. She needed to be with him!

Blood suddenly splattered onto the woman's back; she froze, stunned and afraid to look behind her. The bandit's grip on her lessened, and he fell over. Surprised, the woman took a chance and looked over her shoulder to find Chrom sliding his blade, the Falchion, back onto it's sheath. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," the woman breathed out wiping the tears from her eyes. "Thank you, milord."

Lissa knelt down beside the woman's husband, muttering something under her breath. She tore her eyes off the man and looked up at his wife. "Your husband will be fine," she said. "Can you please spread the word that I'm caring for the wounded, and that I will need as much help as possible."

The woman nodded and went into the nearest shop that had yet to be plundered. "I've got things taken care of here, Chrom," Lissa said, looking up from the man. "Be careful."

He gave her a brief nod. "You too."

Chrom did what he could to get civilians out of their burning homes. Some, namely those who lived on higher floors, tended to be trapped by burning debris. With help from the men of the house they were able to get their loved ones out safely.

The blue haired man guided the old woman into the arms of her son. The poor woman was stuck upstairs as the home burned away. Her young grandsons sobbed into the hem of her skirt, the whole experience must have been terrible for them, with or without the risk of their grandmother dying horribly. The woman ignored the burns to her hands and hugged the children close to her whispering comforting words into their ears.

The family slowly filed away, the father carried his two boys, while his wife lead the old woman by the shoulders. The heart of the town was near-disserted, save from a few of the bandits, pillaging homes, and taking what they could.

Chrom’s breath was caught in his throat when he felt something barrel into him at full force. He was thrown back a few inches before he and his attacker landed on the cobblestone. Chrom prompted himself up by one arm and looked over his shoulder with the full intention to retaliate against his attacker. He caught himself as soon as he saw the white hair and the purple eyes on their coat sleeves. With one hand Anali pushed her hair out of her eyes. She was panting, sweat beaded down her brow; she had herself prompted up with one arm. Something in her arm caught Chrom’s eye, it was a yellow book with gold markings on the cover. Was that a magic tome?

A metallic clang caught Chrom’s attention. By Anali’s feet an axe landed on the ground. Chrom would have been it’s intended target had Anali not acted. Immediately Anali got onto her knees, opened her tome, and tossed her free hand in the direction of the axe-wielding bandit. Orange-yellow ruins circled around her hand, and before the bandit could act, volts of electricity struck the man in the chest, hurtling him onto the ground.

Anali snapped her tome closed, she glanced at Chrom. "Sorry," she said, still trying to catch her breath, "there wasn't really any time for tact…"

"Given what could have been, I won't complain much," Chrom said, getting back up. Helping Anali onto her feet he eyed the yellow book she held close to her chest. "You can use magic?"

"Apparently," said Anali. She lifted her cloak, revealing a sword and money pouch secured at her side. "Guess this thing has a few surprises in it."

Chrom grinned; he was almost tempted to correct Anali, it certainly wasn't her cloak that had a few surprises in it. Instead, he grabbed Anali by the arm, and pulled her into his chest. She was about to shout harsh words at him, until Chrom held his sword out in front of them, protecting them both from a swordsman's attack.

The sword reflected off Falchion, and Chrom immediately sprinted to the brigand, Anali followed close behind still clutching onto her tome. The blue haired man slashed his sword against the ruffian who was then blown back by Anali's Thunder spell. "They're not that strong," Anali said, hugging her tome close to her. "Their armor is fairly weak, so, really, they should go down with one good hit in the back or mid-section."

Furrowing his brow Chrom looked straight at Anali. "You got all that with one look?" he asked her.

The white haired woman shrugged. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Not to me, it isn't."

Anali hugged her tome tighter and tried to hide under her collar again. She did not quite understand why Chrom was so intrigued by this information. It was not as though Anali did something that was so spectacular. Anyone could have figured it out.

It was just as Anali had said. These bandits were not well armed, nor did they have the strength to match Chrom and Frederick. What's more is that there were so few of them. Had they started out as such, or did the villagers actually succeed in slaying a few?

The pair found Frederick, who had successfully struck down several bandits with a swift movement from his lance. Chrom explained Anali's observation to him, but he seemed hesitant to take any advice from her. She understood why he was a little hostile towards her, but now was not the time to argue her case. "These guys seem to be armatures," said Anali "if we can find the leader, and take him out, the others will probably surrender or flea for their lives. But with that said, I'd be willing to bet that their leader is the strongest."

Chrom crossed his arms over his chest. That did make a little sense, if they were really as weak as Anali said, then they probably were not all that experienced. And, with that in mind, it would be safe to say that their leader was the only contender amongst these bandits. The problem was that he was most likely hiding behind his men. Cowardice, no doubt

The three of them continued through the town, cutting down bandits who attacked, dwindling their numbers. The deeper they got into the town, the less bandits they came across. And then they made their way to the church courtyard.

Sure enough, the bands leader had set up a sort of base there. And, sure enough, he hid behind his men. The townsmen fought against them as best as they could, but they were inexperienced, they were struck down like tall grass in the way.

The man Anali had to presume was their leader did have a muscular built to him, with a large axe in his possession. There were three other's in his band, two carrying axes and one wielding a like green tome. Anali motioned at herself and Chrom, then at the three mooks. She gestured at the band leader, then to Frederick, asking him if he could handle the guy. When both Frederick and Chrom gave Anali a sign of approval the white haired woman tried to motion for them to hit them all at once. But her way to convey this was to have the tips of her fingers meet with the open palm on her opposite hand. This looked more like a wave crashing into shore.

Seeing the men's confusion Anali mouthed slowly, _'All at once.'_ She pointed at Frederick, then held up five fingers. _'Give us five seconds.'_

Taking in a deep breath, Anali opened her tome, keeping it balanced it in one hand. She followed close behind Chrom as they ran out into the open. He clashed blades with one of the brutes. The second axe-wielding man swung at Chrom, he was blown to the side by Anali's Thunder spell. She, herself, was suddenly blown off her feet. The bandit's mage had cast a Wind spell at her.

A shrill whinny echoed as Frederick road out into the open on his mare. The leader started shouting for his subordinates to counter attack, _now_. The bandit's mage snapped open his tome. Gritting her teeth, Anali quickly got onto her knees and hugged her open tome close to her. Electricity formed in her free hand; she got onto her feet and stepped forward, driving the volt into the mage's side. The man gasped before he fell to the ground, bleeding out in front of her.

Chrom fought off against the axe-welding mook with fluid movements, let it be blocking with his blade, or dodging the swinging axe. However, with both of them attacking him at once, it was difficult for Chrom to land a blow on either of them. Anali grabbed the fallen mage's Wind tome, and opened it. The orange ruins circled around her hand as the spell knocked the ruffian off his feet, and his axe a few yards away from him.

Quickly, Chrom slashed the man in the side, he cried out as blood seeped out of the fresh wound. The man was about to shout curses at Chrom, but Chrom drove the blade into the mans abdomen. The mans eyes rolled back into his head as he slumped over.

"Damn you!" the remaining bandit shouted. He got onto his knees and reached for his axe, but he would never grab it.

Chrom drove his sword into the man; pulling it back out, the man collapsed. One left. A cry caught both of their attentions, Frederick had drove his lance all the way through the leader's chest. Readjusting his grip on the weapon, Frederick pulled it out effortlessly. The leader dropped dead; it was over.

The town was safe.

The fires across town were successfully put out. Some of the homes and shops were saved with minor damage, but others were not as fortunate. The townsfolk had already gotten together, devising restoration plans; the injured were cared for by a medic team lead by Lissa. She all but demanded to know what happened, and when Anali had showed up. "Wow, Anali!" Lissa gushed when Chrom had finished recounting events. "Sounds like you were really on top of things."

"You're certainly no helpless victim," Chrom agreed, "that much is for sure. The Shepherds could use someone like you."

"Oh, yeah!" Lissa agreed. "Anali would fit in perfectly!"

"Wait…" the woman said weakly, "don't I get a say in this?"

The siblings simply stared at her. Had she just said something wrong? Had she insulted them? "Of course you do," Chrom said kindly, "it's not forced upon you. But, the Shepherds would welcome someone of your tactical talents."

Anali cocked a brow in confusion. All three of them, Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa, had mentioned the 'Shepherds' several times. But the first thing that Anali imagined was, naturally, the three of them herding sheep. However, she realized fairly quick that that wasn't what Chrom and the others did. The armor and weapons sort of tipped her off. But Anali had come to the conclusion that they were something like the local authorities or at least something akin to that.

With that in mind, Anali started second, third, and fourth guessing the offer. How could she with no past and no idea of where she was or what was going on, fit in with this group? Realizing this, Anali rubbed one arm. "I don't know…"

"I don't need an answer right away, but I would like one," Chrom said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But I do believe we could all benefit from your abilities.

"Milord," Frederick said, dismounting his horse, "did you notice? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent."

"Plegian?" Anali repeated. That was the second word that kept popping up that day. "What's that?"

Frederick peered at Anali; she felt like he was trying to bear a hole right through her chest with one glare alone. As though she would crack and spill her guts under enough pressure. "Plegia is Ylisse's western neighbor," Chrom explained, "they send small bands into out territory, hoping to instigate war."

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer most from it," Lissa said, hugging herself.

Casting her eyes downward, Anali peered at the mark on the back of her hand; the mark Frederick identified as Plegian. "And you believe I could have been one of these instigators," she said eyeing Frederick.

"It is nothing against you personally," said Frederick. He outstretched one arm, gesturing to Southtown. "But you've seen the damage they are capable of."

Anali just nodded. "Your skepticism is understandable, and justified."

She knew full well that her story was ridiculous. Anali knew how this must have looked from an outsiders perspective. Of course anyone dressed in foreign garb, and a mark on her hand would be deemed suspicious. Who in there right mind wouldn't find it all odd? "But I promise," Anali looked back up, "none of this holds any resonance with me."

"Frederick, she fought to save Ylissean lives," Chrom said, keeping his sight on the brown haired man "and may have very well saved mine, or at least prevented serious injury. My heart says that's enough."

"And your mind, milord?" Frederick countered. "Will you not heed it's counsel as well?"

"Anali is able to size up enemies with one look, and she came up with the plan that won us the day, we could use someone of her talents. And I believe her story, as odd as it might be."

"As do I!" Lissa spoke up with a hand in the air. "Frederick, Anali had plenty of opportunities and the skill to have done something by now if she was against us."

"All the same," sighed Frederick, "I would prefer to approach this with caution."

Anali bit the inside of her cheek, she felt a little disheartened. She utterly loathed her situation and really began to wonder if joining the Shepherds really would be good for all involved. While Frederick had not been violent towards her for her possible origins, there was no guarantee everyone would be like that. Someone could take one look at the mark and turn violent on her in two seconds flat. The last thing Anali wanted was the cause problems for the kind people who found her.

The restorations took up what was left of the day. Anali did what she could to help rebuild, but it was pretty clear that it would take a few days, or even a few more weeks to fully complete the restoration. Her hands felt sore and tender after clearing sites, lugging timber around, and holding beams into place. All the while, she thought about Chrom's offer while she worked and how joining the Shepherds could be beneficial.

Anali had a fairly decent idea of what they did, so she knew it would have been a noble cause, if nothing else. On one hand, Anali could see more of the country, so maybe she might have a better chance at finding someone who knew her before all of this. And perhaps it could give her a roof over her head while she figured herself out.

When things calmed down a bit, Anali looked through everything on her person. There was a large pocket inside her cloak that carried her Thunder tome. That was good to know. She had on a belt that carried a bronze sword in it's sheath. A sword Anali was fairly certain she had no idea how to use, even before she lost her memory. With the tome using magic just sort of came to her. One look at the sword… and Anali got nothing like that. She did not even know how to hold it properly, let alone how to use it. And on the opposite side of her sword, was a pouch with a single golden Sun, fifteen silver Moons, and two copper Stars.

There was very little on her to tell Anali just who she was before she woke up. From these items alone, Anali could tell that she had some skill in magic, carried a sword but didn't know how to use it, and perhaps liked to read. It made Anali sound like she was a traveler of sorts, or maybe even a nomad, but a very ill-prepared one.

No memories of herself, all the reason in the world for distrust, Chrom's offer. It was really beginning to become difficult for Anali to think straight.

With her back leaned against the wall of an unharmed building, Anali ran her hands through her hair. The blood was beginning to rub off, though there was still plenty under her fingernails. She just did not know what to do. "I hope you've been thinking about my offer," Chrom walked up to her. He leaned his back against the wall beside Anali.

Sighing, the woman pushed her bangs back. She could feel the ash and grease clinging to her roots. "I keep going in circles," she admitted.

"As I've said before, I won't force you into anything," he assured her.

"I know… But will everyone really be okay with this?" Anali asked gesturing to herself. "Will everyone, in the Shepherds, out of them, be okay with a woman who's most likely Plegian amongst their numbers? Someone who's most likely from the same country trying to start a war?"

Chrom looked away from the woman he had found just a few hours ago. Of course, it would be wishful thinking to believe that no one would have a problem with this. There would be civilians who would have a problem, and it was possible that some of the Shepherds would have to warm up to the idea in time.

"Anali," Chrom said calmly, "I'd be lying if I said that no one would object to it. There would be problems. But I do believe that if we want peace between our two countries, someone needs to take the first step, no matter how small."

"I'll… I'll take that into consideration…"

Chrom sighed. In the end it was her decision. He could not, and would not force anything upon her. "Come on," he clapped her on the shoulder, "we're about to head off."

"Where are we going?" asked Anali.

"Ylisstol," Chrom explained. "The capital city."

Night had fallen before they ever made it to Ylisstol, much to Lissa's dismay. While the innkeeper in Southtown offered them stay for the night, Chrom and Frederick declined. Lissa complained, pointing out that it would be dark soon. And she was right. "Told you!" Lissa complained loudly swatting at bugs. "It's already dark. I can hardly see two inches in front of my nose. And the bugs are already out!"

"It's not that bad," Anali said swatting a few bugs away from her face with a sour expression.

"'Not that bad?'" Lissa repeated, she begin thrashing about, her arms were held close to her chest. "The disgusting, noisy bugs that buzz around, crawl all over, and bite are 'not that bad?' Eh! No thank you!"

"Come on now, Lissa," Chrom chided playfully, "hardship builds character."

"Yeah, well between this and walking earlier I think I've built up quite enough character for one day."

A loud gurgling sound rumbled from Anali's belly. All eyes turned to her; the woman's expression dropped as a blush appeared on her face. Giggling weakly, Anali placed one hand on her stomach, trying, and failing to silence it. Embarrassed, she rubbed the back of her neck with the other hand. "I suppose some hunting and gathering is in order," Frederick teased with a smirk. He peered back at the group a hand. "Now, who wants to clear the campsite?"

Lissa puffed her cheeks and pouted. "Come on, Lissa," Anali said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'll help clear the campsite out."

"Fine…" moaned Lissa.

Frederick marked the campsite and the girls cleared out the area while Frederick hunted, and Chrom got firewood. Anali mostly followed Lissa's instructions as she really didn't know what she was doing. It just told Anali that she had probably never been camping before.

They both had to cringe when Frederick returned with a couple of dead rabbits, though Anali found it in her to just grin in bare it. She helped Chrom skin the animals while Frederick made the fire. Anali lost track of the skins, though she assumed either Chrom or Frederick had them stowed away somewhere. They were in pretty good condition and could have made a fine pillow.

The roar of the fire and scent of cooking meat was enough to drive Anali crazy with hunger. "Is it a wise idea to have a fire going like this while it's dark out?" she asked. "It seems like an open invitation for bandits or wild animals."

"You say that after seeing how we handled brigand's in Southtown?" Chrom countered. "I would think it's safe to assume we'll be fine."

Anali's head bobbed from left to right, an odd nod of agreement. Another growl rumbled from her stomach.

Her mouth was watering something fierce by the time the meat was deemed edible. Anali may as well have been replaced with a fierce predator once she sunk her teeth into it. Chrom tore off a bit of rabbit for himself when he looked up at Lissa. His sister had hardly touched it. "What's wrong, Lissa?" he asked. "Dig in."

"Think I'll pass," said Lissa. She peered over at Frederick, who had hardly eaten anything either. "Couldn't you have speared us something people normally eat for once? I can't eat something so cute and soft I just want to cuddle it! Isn't that right, Anali?" No response. "Anali?"

There where a few grunts and slurps coming from Anali who devoured her meat with vigor. Her face suddenly paled, her eyes widened as she started to beat her fist against her chest. Chrom almost reached out for Anali when she started to take a few deep breaths in. She caught her breath, and looked up at the three with a sheepish grin.

Lissa sighed. "I guess a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days…"

"Just eat it, Lissa," said Chrom, "meat is meat."

"How could you make me eat something as cute as a bunny?!" the blonde girl exclaimed.

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady," chided Frederick. "Even those we don't enjoy."

"Really?" Lissa countered with a raised eyebrow. "Is that why I don't see you eating anything, Frederick?"

"I had a large lunch, milady," Frederick replied coolly.

"Yeah right!"

"Fine," sighed Chrom. He waved his hand once. "Go without anything tonight. Just don't complain about an empty stomach in the morning."

"Fine by me," Lissa said, folding her hands into her lap. A sickening gurgle came from Anali's belly. The woman held her stomach, fighting the urge to throw up. "But, from where _I_ stand, it's not _my_ stomach you should be worrying about in the morning."


	2. An Unwelcome Change

Anali's eyes snapped open when she felt the ground rumble furiously beneath her. If it wasn't the tremors that woke her, it certainly would have been the shrill cries from Frederick's horse. Frederick was already up and trying to calm the beast down; however, there was no sign of either Chrom or Lissa. "They couldn't have gotten far," she heard Frederick mutter to himself. He mounted the mare and stared down at Anali. "Get on."

She wasn't quite sure why, but Anali panicked at the thought of riding a horse. They were powerful creatures, so perhaps that was why she was a little intimidated by this one mare. It was reasonable enough, given how the mare had started panicking moments before. "You go on ahead," Anali said weakly, "I'll catch up."

"Not in all of this, you won‘t," Frederick said, pulling Anali onto the mare behind him. "Loath as I am to admit it, we're better off sticking together."

Anali yelped when the mare took off into a full gallop, her hands wrapped around Frederick’s solar plexus while they traveled. Her heart pounded in her chest, and cold sweat was beading on her brow. She was apprehensive; there was a ferocious earthquake, she was on horseback, and Chrom and Lissa were missing. Nothing overwhelming about this.

The horse skirted to a stop as a wave of molten lava rose into the air; balls of fire rained down upon the forest. Tree leaves and bristles caught fire and the blaze quickly spread before they knew it. Frederick urged his horse to take a left. The mare barreled through the forest until they came to a very steep ledge. With wide eyes, Anali looked from the ledge to Frederick and back; she knew just what he was planning. "We're not actually going to-?!"

"Do you have a better idea?" Frederick asked without looking at her. "Believe me, I would _love_ to hear one."

Anali bit her lower lip. No. No, she did not have a better idea. It was either this, or burn up with the forest. Seeing this, Frederick clicked his tongue, the mare took off again; she leapt off the ledge and landed on a downhill slope. Anali's grip on Frederick tightened as they slid downhill. Coming to even ground, the horse trotted off until Frederick pulled back on the reigns and they came to a complete stop. "Is she okay?" Anali asked. She could feel her hands shaking, but she could not tell you if it was because of her nerves, or because of her grip on Frederick‘s waist.

"Not to worry," said Frederick. He petted his mare on the neck; had the situation not have been dire it would have almost been boastful. "It will take a bit more than that to get Hermia down."

They continued down the path; the sky was filled with smoke and embers, like the burning forest had spread to the sky above them. A bright, white light shown through the trees. Frederick instructed the horse to follow the direction of the light. It really was not much to go by, after all there was no guarantee that Lissa and Chrom would be there. But it was the only lead they had.

They came to a clearing where Lissa and Chrom stood with a figure in blue. They were surrounded by soldiers, grotesque and awkwardly moving; they reminded Anali of a rotting corpse. "Milord! Milady!" Frederick exclaimed urging his horse to a stop. Anali was the first of the pair to dismount; she nearly fell flat on her face in the process. "Are you hurt?"

"Frederick! Anali!" Lissa breathed out. She reached out and grabbed Anali by the forearms, she leaned in slightly so that Anali had to keep her from falling over. But the blonde was wide-eyed, and clearly shaking, Anali had to wonder what happened on their end.

Anali's eyes were locked on the corpse-like creatures. They looked like any armed soldier, if those soldiers had pasty, dark grey skin. The soldier's moved so unnaturally it would have been a wonder if there were any bones in their bodies at all. Strained cries emerged from their throats; they sounded more animal, than human, a black haze emitted from their mouths. "These creatures wouldn't be commonplace in Ylisse, would they?" asked Anali with a weak grin.

"No, they're not," Chrom replied, tightening his grip on his blade, "I can promise you that."

"So no one is injured?" Frederick asked when his first question was left unanswered. "Thank the gods…"

"Thank the masked boy who saved me," Lissa corrected. She pulled away from Anali, her usual chipper attitude was back once more. Was that a good thing? "If it wasn't for him I'd be…" Lissa's voice trailed off. She scanned the area, but the boy with the mask wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Where'd he go?" the blonde girl asked disappointed.

"We can worry about him later," Frederick said, his eyes focused on the corpse-like creatures, " _after_ we put these… things to the blade. Now, eyes open, we know nothing about this enemy."

"Which mean's we'll want Lissa close by," Anali said, removing her sword from its sheath; it felt heavy and awkward in her hand. "They look stronger, and better armed than the brigand's in Southtown so it'll take more than one good hit. _Maybe_."

"So, basically," Chrom said, removing his own sword from its sheath, "don't push your luck if you've been hit."

"Pretty much, yes."

Frederick and Hermia were the first to make a move towards one of the living corpses. His lance cut through the creatures body like a hot knife through butter. While the two exchanged blows, Chrom and Anali broke apart from their little group. Anali, still having no idea what to do with her sword, so she just swung it at one of the corpse-like beings like the village idiot with a stick. She only managed to knick the thing in the arm before it swung it's axe at her.

Anali narrowly dodged the axe enough so that it just grazed her sleeve. Then, without thinking it through, Anali plunged her sword into the corpses mid-section. There was a long, agonizing moment where the two just stared at each other, ignoring the chaos around them. The corpse looked at Anali with it's arms hanging at its side, and Anali, with her hands wrapped around the hilt of the sword, stared stupidly at the corpse. When she tried to pull the sword out it hardly budged an inch.

The corpse came back to its senses and raised its axe high above its head. Squeezing her eyes shut, Anali lifted her sword with as much strength as she could muster. She lifted with her legs, guiding the blade up she managed to slice through the corpse with as much effort as she could hope to gather. When the sword cut through the creature entirely, Anali nearly fell over without the force of the creature fighting against her.

The creature let out an odd, strained cry before it dissolved into black and purple smoke. Anali decided that that was enough swordplay for the moment, she would just stick with her tome from here on out. "I'd learn to use that sword before going into battle next time!" Anali heard over the _trot, trot_ of hooves.

A woman pulled back on her horses reigns as she drove her lance through the neck of one of the corpse-like creatures. She had red hair done in a boyish cut; she had with red and silvery armor on her person. At first glance, she definitely looked like a woman not to take anything from anyone, man or woman. "Captain Chrom!" the woman called looking into the battlefield.

Several yards away, Chrom drew his arm back after beheading the corpse he was battling against. He glanced up in the direction of the voice to find the red haired woman. "Sully! Good timing," beamed Chrom, "we could use another set of hands here."

"You're one of the Shepherds, I presume?" Anali asked looking up at the woman.

The woman looked down at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Who're you?"

"Ah… I'm, eh… Anali," she stuttered, "I-I just…"

"Don't take your eyes off the enemy!" barked Sully.

Startled, Anali looked behind her, one of the corpses was hobbling in her direction. Panicked, she swiped out the tome from her cloak and tossed her hand forward. A volt of electricity threw the corpse back. "Milady!" a man with the most peculiar accent called in a sing-song tone.

A tall dandy with long blue hair emerged from the forest. He had a quiver of arrows strapped onto his back and a pauldron and couter on his left arm. The man was clearly a bit older than either Sully or Anali; he looked to be a bit out of breath at the moment. Despite this, he was trying his darndest to keep an air of charisma.

"Oh, great," Sully mumbled. She glared at the blue-haired man. "I thought I lost you a mile ago."

"Life maybe long but this attraction is fleeting!" the man rattled on, ignoring the chaos in front of him. "Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love."

"Friend of yours?" Anali asked tossing a Thunder spell at an approaching corpse.

"Pfft! Hardly!" snapped Sully throwing her lance at another walking cadaver.

"The ladies are intrigued?" the man chuckled, impressed with himself. "Of course you are - it is only natural. I am a myth and legend! I am he who strides large across histories greatest stage! My name, dear ladies, is Vi-"

"You're an archer, right?" Anali interrupted, blasting at another walking cadaver. When it hit the ground, she turned towards the blue-haired archer, she hugged her tome close to her. "Are you any good?"

" _Virion!_ " the man shouted. His suave was gone and quickly replaced with irritation. "My name is Virion!"

"Alright, _Virion,_ are you a good archer?"

Virion's eyes glared at Anali, who was wondering if she had just insulted him. He held his bow tight in his grip and retrieved an arrow from his quiver. Anali's heart was in her throat when Virion took aim straight at her. She opened her tome and held it close, she readied herself; if this man fired at her to prove a point, then…

To her surprise however, the arrow flew past Anali's cheek, just close enough so that she could feel a small gust of wind. She heard a strained cry behind her, then peered over her shoulder. The walking corpse Anali had blasted back with her spell had gotten back onto it's feet and was ready to attack once more. Virion's arrow penetrated into it's skull, right between its red, sunken in eyes.

"I would think so," Virion replied coolly with a smirk.

"Okay," Anali squeaked out. Clearing her throat, she tapped her chest with her fist a couple of times. "Actually this could work out. I mean since you're here you might as well help. Virion, I want you to team up with Lissa. She's more or less defenseless right now."

"What do you take me for?" Virion asked, flicking a lock of hair out of his face. "Some barbari-"

"Hey!" Sully snapped. She grabbed Virion by the back of his collar and lifted him up so that he was standing on the balls of his feet. " _You_ followed me all the way here! _You_ may as well help."

"Sully," Anali said, snatching the red haired woman's attention, "I want you to stay by the fields borders, we don't want any of these things to get to Southtown."

"Right," Sully uttered. Releasing Viron she urged her horse forward right towards a corpse that was about to step over the border.

It was arguably a good thing that these creatures disintegrated when they reached their limit. Had that not been the case, odds were the field would have been a bloody mess. Sully and Virion stayed where they were instructed as Chrom, Frederick, and Anali battled against the creatures in the field. If someone was injured to the point of bleeding, Lissa was quickly at their side with her healing staff.

Anali wiped the sweat from her brow, and looked down at her tome. It's pages were already running low, and fast. There had to be away to get these creatures to retreat somehow. If their leader was taken out then the subordinates should fall back, hopefully. Did they have a leader though? They would have to be the largest of the lot, one that just oozed with intimidation. An alpha.

And there he was. The tallest of the corpsey creatures. Strong limbs, a metallic face, and wild black hair that cascaded down it's back. That was it. It had to be. Anali slid her book into the internal pocket of her cloak and whipped out her sword. She still did not quite know how to use it, but Anali got the feeling that this guy needed more than just basic magic.

She ran towards the creature with her sword held out at her side. Maybe, with this running start, Anali could get in a lucky hit. Just enough to injure it. Three feet away from the creature, Anali drew her arm back, then thrust it forward, the tip of the blade pierced through the creature‘s chest. She pulled out the sword, not quite sure what to expect now.

The creature clutched onto it's tomahawk and stared straight at Anali. She stood her ground, hand clinging onto her sword for dear life, but then she saw a flash of blue and white out of the corner of her eye. Chrom sprinted past her, and faced off against the creature before it could thrown its weapon. He got in a good strike, instantly the creatures being started to twitch before it disappeared into smoke and haze. "Sorry," Chrom said, sliding his sword back into it's sheath, "was that one yours?"

"No. No, no, no, no," Anali said quickly. She held up a hand for further emphasis. " _All yours._ I-I…" She gestured to her sword with her free hand, and said with a very weak laugh, "I've no idea what I'm doing with this thing…"

Chrom smirked playfully. "Well, your sword play does indeed need work," he agreed. "If you do say yes, we'll work on it before you ever go into battle."

"Okay," Anali nodded. "Great."

The fires subdued, and early morning was beginning to peek out over the horizon. As Anali predicted, the creatures dropped like flies after their leader was gone. If not outright dead, they fled into the forest, meaning they were still alive - if one could call it that - so they were still a threat.

"I came to scout the area," Sully explained. She had dismounted her horse and was petting him on the muzzle. "Ran into Fopleroy here on the outskirts of Yilsstol. Thought I lost him a while back, but alas. I wasn't expecting to see you here, Captain."

"Thank the gods you did," said Chrom, "I'm not sure how we could have faired without the extra help." He turned to Virion. "You're shooting is quite impeccable."

"You flatter me, sir," Virion said placing a gloved hand over his heart.

"We could use someone of your skill among our numbers."

"Ah, what?!" Sully shouted in protest. She jerked her thumb at the blue haired dandy. "This womanizing pervert?"

The gesture Virion had given Chrom as a sign of respect suddenly turned melodramatic. Virion's slender face paled and his hand gripped the fabric over his heart. "Your words stab, milady," Virion said through a strained voice. "Have I not proven my worth?"

"You followed me into the forest," Sully said flatly.

"Hey, he saved our hides by showing up," Lissa defended. She glanced over at Sully, adding, "And he was hovering over me the whole time, and stayed a good three feet away from me. I'd hardly call that perverted."

In the end Virion took Chrom up on his offer. Sully, with Virion, returned to Ylisstol ahead of them to report all that happened in the forest. Sully was not entirely thrilled about riding horseback with Virion, but did not argue and took it as stoically as possible.

Shortly after they had left, Frederick returned to Chrom's side, with a boy in blue close by him. The boy was thin, in blue clothing with gold accents, the fabric looked quite sturdy, yet very fine; it must have cost a fortune. The boy's hair was also blue, with a gold tiara at the crown, or maybe it was just a really fancy headband. Over his eyes was a blue and gold mask in the shape of a butterfly; with the mask on it was near impossible to find any other distinguishing feature on the boy.

But to Anali, even with the mask hiding his eyes, the boy looked like he could have been about Lissa’s age. Maybe just a little bit younger as his skin looked so soft and clear. It was obvious that he had never needed to shave before.

"It seems nearly all the creatures were vanquished," Fredrick informed. He gestured to the blue-haired boy. "This young man took care several others before they could get too far, but we have lost sight of some of them."

"I never got to thank you for before," Lissa said, taking a step towards the boy. She kept her hands behind her back and carried a bright smile on her face. "So… thank you. You were very brave."

"My name is Chrom," her brother introduced, "might I ask yours?"

The boy was silent for a moment before he answered, "You may call me Marth."

Anali could tell the name meant something to Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick, judging by the looks on their faces. The siblings actually dropped their mouths open slightly, while Frederick’s brow shot up. The name, however did not mean anything to Anali, not the way it did to these three. But she did feel like she may have heard it from somewhere, though where she had no idea. "After the heroic king of old?" Chrom asked the boy, breaking the silence.

Okay then, so Marth was an old legend or story. That might explain where Anali could have heard the name. Chrom continued with a smile, "Well, you certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

"I'm not here to talk about me," Marth said briskly. "This world is teetering on the brink of calamity. What you saw here tonight was just the prelude."

"What?" questioned Anali. "You're going to have to elaborate further on that."

Marth shook his head. "I've already said enough for now." Turning around on his heel, he walked off a few meters before he peered over his shoulder. With the mask on his face, he looked very calm and natural. "You have been warned."

The young man continued on his way, ignoring the burnt up grass at his feet, and the rising clouds of smoke. He disappeared into the forest off to parts unknown. When Marth had fully disappeared, well out of earshot, Lissa spoke up, "Chrom, what did he mean by that?"

"I couldn't tell you, Lissa," replied Chrom. "But it sounds like we'll learn soon enough."

"The guy's really not one for conversation is he?" Anali asked, rubbing the back of her neck. What the heck was that? If Marth wanted to be helpful he wouldn’t have been vague as all hell.

"No," Frederick agreed, "it would appear his skills lay elsewhere. But, I wager we'll hear his name again. I, however, am more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

It was well into the day by the time the four arrived in Ylisstol. A bright, beautiful city with people bustling around going about their daily needs or simply talking with old friends. Anali must have looked out of place in a bright city like this, like a country bumpkin. No, she looked worse than a country bumpkin, she was dressed in foreign garb and looked positively filthy. While the blood on her skin had rubbed away, for the most part, her clothes still bore the bloodstains. She imagined she looked like a homeless street urchin who was trying to hide the murder she just committed.

However Anali could have been arrested right then and there and she would not have cared in the slightest. There were so many sights and people around her, Anali just wanted to stand and gawk, surely Ylisstol’s prison cell would have been a marvel to look at too. Anali felt a little bubbly, excitement even. Her smile was bold, wide enough to split her face in two; she just wanted to explore the city, but that would have to wait. She needed to keep up with her rescuers.

"It would appear the capital was spared of the chaos we endured," observed Frederick. After they entered the city he had dismounted Hermia and was leading her by the reigns. "The quake must have been limited to the forest. Thank the gods."

"Well, that's a relief!" Lissa said with a skip in her step.

The townsfolk suddenly begin pushing against each other, they crowed up before the palace gates. When the gate swung open, the crowd parted. A blonde woman in green robes rode out on a white horse. She was guarded at all sides by armed soldiers on horseback and a pegasus from miles above. "Is that the Exalt?" asked Anali.

"Yes," Frederick replied with an earnest smile, "her name is Lady Emmeryn."

"And she's your ruler, yes? Is it really safe for her to be out in public like this?"

"The Exalt is a symbol of peace," Frederick explained, his smile was beginning to grow with each word, "Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first Exalt, Orev, joined forces with the Divine Dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us of the peace we fought for."

"And with Plegia at our borders, the people need her," Chrom added, "she's a calming presence when others might call for war."

Anali remained silent to soak in Frederick and Chrom’s words. After seeing the brigand attack, it did seem little wonder that there would be those who would want to go to war against Plegia. And with the threat Marth warned of just hours ago times were about to get darker. It must have taken a lot of inner strength to hold onto your morals like that. To simply be a symbol of peace seemed unfathomable to Anali. "She sounds amazing," Anali said with a soft smile, "the people of Ylisse are very blessed to have her."

"Uh-huh!" Lissa nodded in agreement. "She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!"

"Yes," Anali agreed with a sunny smile, "I suppose - Wait, _what?_ " Her expression dropped, she replayed Lissa's words over and over in her head. She looked from Chrom and Lissa, to the Exalts retreating figure, then back to the siblings. "She's your…?” she asked the implications of Lissa’s words made her rethink everything within the last twenty-four hours. “B-but wouldn't that make you and Chrom…?"

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes," Frederick said with an amused smile. "You remember Chrom's name, but not this?"

 _"You said you were shepherds!"_ Anali snapped. She clapped her hands over her mouth, silently cursing herself for raising her voice. She didn’t mean to yell but it came out louder than she had wanted.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," said Chrom. He appeared to be unaffected by Anali's sudden outburst, if nothing else, he saw the humorous side of it, as Frederick had. "We just tend to a _lot_ of sheep."

Anali kept her hands over her mouth. With the way Frederick behaved around Chrom and Lissa, Anali simply presumed that they were the children of a lord, or at least someone with a high rank. But the prince and princess?! When Anali thought about it there were a lot of things between waking up and this very moment that really should have tipped her off. How in Naga’s name did Anali not see it sooner?

"Chrom!" Anali blurted out. She slapped her hands over her mouth again, it was still louder than she had wanted. Why couldn’t she control herself all of the sudden? " _Prince_ Chrom, sire! P-please forgive my ignorance. I-I've been so… so… I-I-I…" Defeated, Anali buried her face into her hands. Her cheeks felt warm against her palms, if she were any warmer and her skin just might burn. "Please just cut me down now…"

Her eyes were squeezed shut refusing to reopen, especially since Lissa was insistent on giggling like a madwoman. However, the clap on her shoulder took Anali by surprise, which was just enough to make her look up at him. Chrom appeared to have had himself a good chuckle over Anali's minor breakdown. Good to know some people found her misfortune funny.

"Just Chrom is fine," he reassured her with a squeeze of the shoulder."I've never been one for formalities." He looked back towards the street, the people had gone back to their business, and the Exalt was nowhere to be found. "It looks like Emm's returned to the palace. Would you like to meet her?"

"Um…"

"Oh, yeah!" Lissa said. She placed her hands on Anali's back and started to push her down the road. "Wait till you meet her yourself!"

Anali did not say anything… out loud at least. But everything inside her was just screaming, _'NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO!'_

On the palace grounds Anali was completely overcome with the need to turn and run, but somehow, for better or worse she fought back the urge. The four were greeted with the occasional 'milord' or 'milady' directed at Chrom and Lissa as they past soldiers and other servants. Anali felt as though their eyes were on her, the foreigner who may as well have been rolling around in dirt and pigs blood for the last three days. Couldn't they have allowed her to be drenched in water first? Wash off the blood and grime? This was a place so elegant and fine; Anali was quite certain she would spoil something in the palace by just looking at something.

She tried to make herself look somewhat presentable by running her hands through her hair, but her fingers were quickly caught in knots. Anali tried pulling at them, however it only made the whole thing worse. She imagined she looked like the butcher’s mad daughter, just the type of person to be meeting someone as respectable as the Exalt.

"Anali," Chrom said, coming to a stop. He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. " _Relax._ I promise, we're not uppity people."

" _You're_ not. Fine," Anali said shaking her head, "but what of everyone else? Would they be okay working alongside some homeless woman who is, most likely, from the very country trying to instigate war?" Biting the inside of her cheek, Anali thought back to the previous day. How Chrom pretty much said that if there were to ever be peace between the two countries, someone needed to take the first step. "You think we could be that first step?" She shook her head, unable to decide if Chrom was having delusions of grandeur, or if there really was something to this. "I do not wish to cause you any trouble for all of this…"

"You won't, Anali," the blue-haired man reassured her. "There will be challenges, yes. Not everyone will be okay with a Plegian in our borders or with the Shepherds. But I am willing to face those challenges if you are."

" _Why_ though?"

"Because I believe something good can come from this. Because I believe you can find a place with us. If you cannot find family or friends, you can always have the Shepherds."

Anali blinked. She never really thought about what she might do if she could not find someone, friend or family, who knew her. She may as well have been a homeless woman who would have done anything for money. Chrom wanted her for her skills, yes, but he was also offering her a possible future. Someplace to rest during the night, a roof over her head. He was offering this to a complete stranger who could have been lying, who could have been planning something dubious. "You are either a truly good man, or a truly foolish one," Anali said quietly.

"Amazing how often those two lines cross," chuckled Chrom.

She sighed, "I suppose I am willing to face those challenges, too. I would be honored to call myself a Shepherd."

"And we would be honored to have you."

Anali smiled awkwardly finding it a little difficult to believe how much had happened within such a short timeframe. Not even two days, that was the extent of Anali's life. She knew more about Chrom than she did about herself. All she really knew was that she had something of a tactical mind. How could she support herself if she declined Chrom's offer? What skill did she have? Really, whether or not Anali was ready and willing to face the challenges to come, she was going to have to.

At the end of the long hallway, the four were met with a beautiful blonde woman, a stern woman with light blue hair pulled back into a tight up-do, and a short man, several decades older than the women at his side. The blonde woman's hair fell over her shoulders in thick curls. She wore the light green and yellow robes of a Sage over her very simple white dress. The Exalt had a very calming presents about her, but what Anali found herself staring at was the mark on her forehead, right between her eyes. It was the same mark Chrom wore on his right shoulder. Did Lissa bear a mark like that? She must have, it obviously meant something to the royal line.

Emmeryn smiled warmly at the sight of her younger siblings. She pulled them each into a tight embrace, which both Chrom and Lissa happily reciprocated. "Welcome home," she greeted. Her voice was just as gentle and pleasant as her appearance. Releasing Lissa, Emmeryn gave Frederick a warm, knowing smile. "And good day, Frederick. I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"No more than usual, Your Grace," Frederick said with a brisk nod.

"How fared you all?"

"We shouldn't have any problems with bandits for a while," Chrom explained.

"Wonderful. And our people?"

"As safe as can be, Emm. But we still need to watch our borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

"Forgive me, milord," the blue-haired woman said, bowing her head, "my Pegasus Knights should have intercepted them."

"No, Phila. Your duty was here with the Exalt."

"However," the older man spoke up while he adjusted his small, round spectacles, "it sound's like we will need to keep a closer eye on our borders. I shall alert the people as soon as possible."

"Take no more precautions than necessary, Traino," said Chrom, "we want to keep the people at ease for as long as possible."

"Besides," Lissa spoke up, her voice was laced with glee, "we had plenty of help."

"Ah, you speak of your new companion, here?" Emmeryn asked, looking up at the white haired woman with a gentle expression.

Anali tried to shrink back into her cloak. She was just beginning to feel comfortable around her rescuers, why did she have to feel so shy now? Her face began to heat up when Chrom placed an arm around Anali's shoulders and ushered her up beside him; precisely so Emmeryn could get a good look at her. "This is Anali," Chrom said, introducing the woman, "she fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make her a Shepherd."

"It sounds like Yilsse owes you a debt of gratitude, Anali," smiled Emmeryn.

"N-no, not at all, milady," Anali said, holding both hands up in protest, "I-I just…"

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak up," Frederick cut her off. As soon as Frederick opened his mouth Anali’s heart dropped into her stomach. "Anali claims to have lost her memory, but it is only that; a claim. We found her wearing this Plegian garb as you see before you. But what's more, Anali bears the Mark of Grima on the back of her hand."

Chrom's head snapped in the brunettes' direction. "Frederick!" he hissed.

"What?" Traino gasped. "Milord, what possessed you into-"

"Peace, Traino." Emmeryn held up her hand, silencing him. She was eerily calm, which lead Anali to worry. "Chrom, did you ever plan on telling me about this? About the Mark?"

The mark? What was so special about the mark on her hand? If it was Plegian then, yes, Anali could understand why someone would have a problem with it. But no one told her what. This was new to her.

"I…" Chrom struggled to find his words, "I thought we would discuss this privately."

"In other words, avoid the matter all together," said Phila. Chrom grimaced, the Pegasus Knight had pegged him down perfectly.

"Emm," Lissa spoke up, she clung onto Anali‘s arm, "we both know how this looks, even Anali does. But she's had more than enough opportunities to do something if she was a Plegian spy. And we all know for a fact that _Frederick_ would have been the first person to see it if Anali was up to something."

"Milady," said Phila. Her eyes traveled between the young princess and Anali. "With the precautions we've had to take at our boarders lately, Plegia would _have_ to be crafty."

"And, if I may," Traino added, "this amnesia ploy could easily be an act to gain sympathy from Ylisse's prince and princess. If word got out that a Plegian is amongst us, the people would-"

"Please," Anali spoke up. She brushed Chrom's arm off her shoulder and pulled her arm out of Lissa‘s. "Your Grace, the last thing I want to do is cause problems. I will gladly leave now, if I must."

"No, Anali," Chrom spoke up. He placed both hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "We can work our way around this. This is-"

Emmeryn held her hand up once more, silencing her brother. "If your claims are true," she said to Anali, her voice firm and calm, "and you really have lost your memory, would you really be okay with leaving? You would be all right with living on the streets for who knows how long?"

Anali's hands were balled up in front of her chest. Her left hand covered her right, hiding her mark from the world. "I cannot say I'd be _okay_ with it," she said. "But… your brother and sister have been kind to me. I do not want to cause them any more trouble than necessary."

"You're no trouble, Anali," Chrom said, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders again. "Emm, I've been trying to live by your example, and I believe Anali is a welcomed aspect to the Shepherds, regardless of where she comes from. We cannot hold her responsible for being Plegian anymore than we can hold the sky responsible for being blue or the grass green."

Emmeryn remained quiet while Chrom made his piece; her eyes rested on her brother and Anali all the while. Once Chrom was finished, her eyes fell upon Anali, the woman had shrunk back into her coat, her blush deepened, and she was beginning to pick at her right hand. "May I see?" Emmeryn asked her.

Anali swallowed. Slowly, she removed her left hand, then held up her right, showing the mark, the light purple lines, and the eyes that stared back, to the rest of the world. There was a sudden chill in the air, Phila tried to remain calm, but her flaring nostrils deceived her. Traino looked like he had aged by another twenty years. Emmeryn, on the other hand, remained as still as a statue, aside from her blinking eyes. There was something strangely ethereal about the mark but its meaning was completely lost on Anali’s part. 

"I cannot say," Emmeryn spoke after a pregnant pause, "that I have heard of Plegians, or even those of the Grimleal bearing such a mark on their bodies. So, I would not have an inkling of who you could have been, given that you're claims are true." Closing her eyes, Emmeryn took in a deep breath. When her eyes reopened, she held her gaze upon her younger brother. "Chrom, you know all of this, yet you allowed her into the palace. Does this woman have your trust?"

"Yes," Chrom said without hesitation, "Anali risked her life to save our people, and may have saved mine, or at least prevented serious injury. That's good enough for me."

Emmeryn's eyes fell back upon Anali once more, and the woman shrank again. "Well, then Anali," the Exalt said calmly. Slowly, she smiled warmly at the woman. "It seems you have earned Chrom's faith and as such, you shall have mine as well."

"Thank you, milady," Anali said breathily.

"However, I would advise you keep your mark hidden. You will have no ill will from me, Chrom, or Lissa, but none of us have any control of our people, or the Shepherds. There are those who will not take kindly to a woman bearing Grima's sigil."

Anali nodded. "I understand."

"Thank you for your prudence, Frederick," Emmeryn told the brown haired man kindly. "Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention it from time to time."

"They occasionally express _something_ akin to gratitude, Your Grace," sighed Frederick. He looked to Phila. "I assume Sully has informed you about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

"Yes," Phila said with a brisk nod.

"Chrom," Emmeryn spoke up, "we are about to hold counsel. I was hoping you could join us."

"Of course," replied Chrom.

"That's our cue, Anali," Lissa said, locking arms with Anali. "Come on, I'll show you your quarters, and take you to meet the Shepherds."

"Um…" Anali's voice trailed off as she struggled to keep up with Lissa's fast pace. "Okay…"

The Shepherds garrison was about half a mile away from the palace. It was a circular brick building that, at first glance did not look like much. At least, not to Anali, who could admit that she did not know much. It was pretty simple, the only eye-catching part about the building was one part of the wall with bricks so damaged it looked like someone was trying to dig through the wall to get in. As she and Lissa made their way over to the garrison, Anali could see a handful of partially armed soldiers crossing blades and firing arrows.

"The garrison is something of our home base," Lissa explained as she lead the white haired woman down the dirt path. "They're housed here, train here, eat here. They're given weekly pay. Don't worry we'll get you settled. Unless you happen to have a satchel under that cloak."

"If only," Anali sighed pulling at one sleeve.

"Well, in that case, I'm sure we can find something for you until we get you settled in," said Lissa. She pulled open a wooden door, then gestured for Anali to enter. “The Shepherds are encouraged to donate their old clothes, and I think this months haven’t been shipped yet. I’ll find something in there.”

Lissa lead her down several hallways until they came to the woman's bathing room, much to Anali's delight. Naga bless Lissa, bless her and her sweet heart. At least Anali would not have to look like a mess when meeting the rest of the Shepherds. Anali could have started singing right then and there. “Okay,” Lissa said with a clap of her hands. “You get yourself taken care of and I’ll see if I can find any spare clothes while your’s are being washed.”

"All right," Anali said, removing her coat.

She pulled off her boots, then began to fiddle with her belt. She removed her tome, sword, and money pouch, her belt and coat, and placed them a safe distance. Slowly, Anali removed her blood-stained clothing. What the heck was she doing before she lost her memory? Did she kill someone? Hopefully not.

She had to wonder why Chrom was so trusting of her, despite the possibility. Anali could have been some murderer for all any of them knew. What if she was someone undeserving of the royal family's kindness? She could have been one of the last people to need such kindnesses.

Anali shook her head. She would get nowhere by getting herself worked up like this. The concerns she was feeling now may have just been a fabrication of a wild imagination. There was a logical reason for the blood on her clothes, that much she was certain of but worrying about it like this was not going to make her remember any sooner. Right now, she should just enjoy a good bath.

Anali slowly removed her filthy clothes, wondering if she should bother keeping them. She felt a strong desire to keep the coat at least. It was surely a sign of her Plegian origins - or at least her possible origins - but the thought of getting rid of it left a bad taste in her mouth. It felt wrong to just throw it way, it felt like a betrayal.

She would have to worry about that later. Anali scrubbed herself clean of blood, sweat and grime. The water felt soothing against her scratched and bruised skin and her sore muscles. She cleaned her hair of ash and sweat, then went to brush it when she got out of the tub. When it was brushed and dried there was a pleasant shine to it. In a moment of vanity Anali silently swore to herself that she would not allow her hair to get that filthy and matted again. In a similar moment she decided it was one of her best features as it complimented her brown skin.

Lissa returned later with a change of clothes. Various colored fabrics were held against her chest when she returned. Anali had been studying herself in the mirror in a towel by the time Lissa returned. "I kinda had to guess what your size was," Lissa said, placing the clothes with Anali's belongings. "But it should hold you over until you get your stuff clean or go to the market. Whichever comes first."

"All right," Anali smiled, "thank you."

Thankfully, Lissa had chosen more than one set. Anali decided to go through each one, determine what fit the best, then go from there. There were at least two tunics Anali swore were boys tunics, one actually fit pretty well, but Anali could not stand the dark yellow color. The other one had the problem of having a wide collar, which Anali quickly discovered she did not like as she could hardly bend over without spilling her bosom. 

In the end, she had chosen a blue-green, sleeveless tunic that went down to her mid thigh that had a long neck. According to Lissa, it was a part of the old Pegasus Knight uniform someone must have held onto. She put on a pair of black slacks that was with the pile Lissa brought her, and kept the boots from her original outfit. Studying herself, Anali looked down at her hands, then rubbed the back of her right hand instinctively. "Where there any gloves?" she asked Lissa.

"Sorry," Lissa shook her head, "I couldn't find any in the donations. B-but we should be able to use riding gloves for now. I'll have to talk to someone about that."

It seemed like there was a lot of 'for nows' as of late. Did Anali have a right to complain about it? Royals or not, she was kind of an inconvenience. "I'm sure no one will notice," Lissa said, reading the discomfort on Anali's face. "I didn't even notice it until Frederick said something about it."

Anali tried to put on a smile. She knew Lissa was trying to be helpful but the only reason she did not notice Anali's mark until Frederick said something was because Anali was covered in blood. Of course Lissa didn't notice it at first, when faced with two deadly snakes and a gold coin you were going to notice the snakes first. But surely someone else would easily notice the purple mark on her skin, especially now that she was cleaned up.

Then she remembered Emmeryn's words, how she had not heard of anyone in Plegia bearing such a mark. Was this and oddity even amongst Plegians? Why did she even want this sigil in the first place? And why on her hand? Surely there were better places for body art. There were just too many questions.

Thank the gods that turned out the way it did. Chrom wasn't sure why he doubted Emmeryn would accept Anali. His words about both sides needing just one person to bridge the gap, they were more his sisters words than his own. If Chrom were in her shoes they would have marched up to Plegia's capitol and usurped King Gangrel a long ago.

But, that was why Ylisse needed Emmeryn. Chrom would do his duty by keeping the people safe. Ylisse's army had been in shambles since Emmeryn took the throne, everyone knew that a military draft would be out of the question. The last time Ylisse's army took up a draft policy it left so many families broken, and children orphaned. So, Chrom had to lead what little volunteers there were.

The Shepherds would fight back against the bandits, Grangel no doubt encouraged into Ylisseian territory. The Shepherds would keep local bandits under wraps. They would fight against the creatures of this morning, and of the threats Marth warned about. That was Chrom’s duty.

By the time they had made it to the counsel hall, the representatives from Ylisse's duchies had already seated at the large, round table. The same faces of men and women Chrom had seen since he started attending counsel meetings when he was fifteen looked up when the group of five entered the hall. Nearly five years since Emmeryn had deemed Chrom old enough to attend counsel meetings and the councilmen had only two changes.

With the rising bandit attacks as of late, it seemed as though counsel was being held more often these days. Some shouted for war and restitution, as Plegia was known for it's wealth. And others wanted more soldiers at the borders. The people wanted _something_ done and soon.

When Chrom entered the hall close beside his sister and Traino, the hierarch, the various Duke's and Duchesses showered Chrom and Frederick with warm greetings, and 'how are you' and 'have your Shepherds be giving you a hard time' and 'how fare your scouting this time around.' And calmly Emmeryn requested that the counsel hold off on their questions until Chrom and Frederick's had completed their report.

So, Chrom recounted the past days events to the councilmen. How their scouting had brought them to the village of Elrond, and with great luck. A small band of Plegians had been going into homes, and tearing them apart before leaving. Never stealing anything, only threatening people to keep quiet.

"Enough is enough!" Duchess Hawthorn shouted, interrupting Chrom's report. She slammed her fist onto the table. "Attack rates are at it's highest, and it is only March! At this rate-"

“They’ll burn us all to the ground!” finished Lord Duir. “I say we finish what we started fifteen years ago and be done with it! A good Plegian is a dead one!

“That is enough, Escalus!” Emmeryn said firmly. Her voice was commanding, though she did not raise it. Emmeryn raising her voice was a true rarity, Chrom had been on the receiving end of it only once. “I will not tolerate such talk, as you well know. Chrom, if you please…”

"Of course," Chrom said with a brief nod.

Chrom never cared for Escalus Duir, though he was decent friends with his son. Partially because Duir was old friends with his father. And mostly because of how Duir treated his son. Chrom knew for a fact that Tybalt would be in the Shepherds now if Duir didn’t have him under his thumb. Never mind that Tybalt was well into his adult years and could think for himself. But, for some reason Tybalt wanted to have a good relationship with this unpleasant man.

Chrom continued with his story, as it turned out, according to Elrond's local men, the Plegians had followed a caravan who had tried to take shelter the night before. Unfortunately, one of the caravan members had been found dead by the time Chrom and the others arrived. She was the only death in Elrond, for better or worst.

Chrom was not about to forget the care the caravan gave their fallen comrade. The woman and her performance partner - their words, not his - were still relatively new, having joined them a little more than a year ago. Last he heard from them, they were planning on giving her a proper vigil. She shouldn't have had to die.

The Plegians tormenting Elrond had been a little too easy, even if they were mages. After having a quick lunch as a gift from the villagers, they were on their way back to Ylisstol. And then they found Anali, and then came the bandits in Southtown. "Ah, yes, I heard about that," Duke Alder said with a haughty, playful laugh. "Needed a little help from a local girl, did you not, milord?"

"Not exactly," replied Chrom. His face lit up a little when he first mentioned Anali. Yes, she wasn’t about to challenge the Emperor of Valm, but she was still something else. Her tactical incite, her skill with magic, and just the way she kept her head in spite of her circumstances. "She _is_ , however, our newest Shepherd."

"Always wonderful to hear of new recruits," Duchess Rowan said with a warm smile. "My youngest son is looking forward to joining the Shepherds himself."

Chrom had to smile a little. He had met the boy in question just once, but he was a spirited boy of ten, maybe eleven years by now. Of course, they couldn't accept him into the Shepherds until he turned fifteen. The exception to this rule was Ricken, and even then it was only by one year. But with his noble status, and his gift for magic, they decided to take him in for training at least. "We'll be happy to have him when he's old enough," smiled Chrom.

At his side, Frederick cleared his throat. “Milord,” he said, "you can discuss this with Lady Rowan another time, but I'm afraid we have more pressing matters at hand.

"Agreed," replied Phila. Just like Frederick was insistent on staying close to Chrom, Phila was close to Emmeryn, even to the point of sharing a room with her. "Though, if I may, I fear we may need more military recruits in the months to come."

Traino, with his arms crossed over his chest, and a very solemn expression on his face, nodded grimly. "With two Plegian attacks within the same day… Milady, I know you don't want it to come to that, but I do think we should start preparing our armies for the worst."

Emmeryn's eyes cast downward, locked on the edge of the table. Her expression was calm, but Chrom knew this was one of the last things she wanted to hear. Ylisse was still recovering from the last time they went to war. Could their people suffer through another one? Of course, it wasn't just the teetering threat of war that plagued Ylisse at the moment.

"Sister," Chrom spoke up after a pregnant pause, "there is something else, though I am sure Sully has already informed you."

"She has," replied Emmeryn, "and, while our problems with bandits is a concern, I want to put this new matter on the table."

"Your Grace?" questioned Lady Hawthorn.

"Chrom, if you will."

"Of course," replied Chrom.

Chrom recounted the morning's events to the counsel, but left out Marth and his warning. Perhaps it was a choice that would come back to bite him in the arse later, but how was he supposed to explain it? A young man with a mask arrived out of some ethereal portal with a warning of destruction? A boy carrying the name of the famed Hero-King himself? The counsel would have questions, questions he just couldn't answer.

Of course, Frederick knew Chrom had purposefully omitted Marth from the story, but he kept quiet. Surely, Frederick realized why the prince could not tell the counsel about the masked swordsmen. Instead, Chrom would tell Emmeryn and Phila about Marth in private. It seemed right that Emmeryn at least knew abut the man who saved their little sister.

They would not believe him about the creatures, not at first. But in time, they would, when the creatures were scene by more villagers. At most, they would assume they were bandits at first, but the travelers would get better looks at them. There would come a point where they could not remain in denial, these creatures will eventually become common knowledge, for better or worse.

The Ylisseans were strong, as Emmeryn would say, they would retaliate against such creatures. The Shepherds certainly would.

“This is all very troubling,” Duke Page said steepling his fingers as he spoke, “even if we can counter this attack the people will be scared out of their wits.”

“I agree,” said Hawthorn. “If things are getting as bad as the Prince says, we may need to boost Ylisse’s morality.”

“If we need morality,” Duchess Rebeck said with a haughty laugh, “then why not see our dear prince marry? My Sumia just so _happens_ to be of marrying age.”

Chrom could feel the heat on his cheeks. He had nothing against Sumia personally, she was a wonderful girl, but Lady Rebeck could be a pain in the arse when it came to Chrom’s -lack of - love life. There was a point where Chrom and Emmeryn were once betrothed to a child of one of the councilmen each, but when Emmeryn took the throne one of the first things she did was abolish their engagements. Lady Rebeck had been less than subtle about her thoughts on the matter. “Well, my Maribelle just became of marrying age as well,” said Alder, “but I’m afraid I couldn’t let her go just yet.”

“Such a shame I only have sons,” Rowan pretended to sigh.

“I think that’s enough,” Page said with a grin. “I’m not sure our prince can take much more.”

Sure enough, Chrom was beginning to sink into his seat. Must they talk about his love life like this? Couldn’t they just let him find love on his own? He wasn’t the best at reading people, but Chrom was certain he would recognize love when he felt it. “I think Gregory is right,” Emmeryn said, looking down at her younger brother, “last time our dear prince got like this during a council meeting was when we were discussing agriculture four years ago.”

Holding her possessions in one arm, Anali followed Lissa down a couple of hallways until they came to, what appeared to be, a mess hall. A handful of people sat at one of the long tables, each appearing to be pretty chummy with each other. A girl with sunny blonde hair done up in thick ringlets all but shot onto her feet when she heard the door open. Smiling boldly, she hurried to Lissa and the two met each other halfway.

"Lissa, darling!" the girl said. With those two words, Anali could tell that the girl had a refine speech pattern. She almost found it humorous compared to the way Lissa spoke so casually with others.

"Hey, Maribelle!" Lissa greeted, tossing her arms around the blonde.

"Hey, yourself!" the blonde girl snapped, pulling apart from Lissa. "I've developed premature grey hair, every hour, on the hour, fretting over you the moment Sully explained what happened in the forest, and all you can say is 'hey?!'"

"What?" Lissa asked innocently with a teasing smile. "We weren't gone for that long, and it's not like I can't handle a battle or two. Though I could've gone without the rabbit meal."

"Of course," Maribelle said with a heavy, exasperated sigh. "I am not saying that, darling, but can you honestly blame me after hearing Sully's stories about the horrid creatures and the forest fire this morning?" She cupped one hand over her mouth, leaned in closer to Lissa, and whispered, "And, admittedly, that Virion character has me just a tiny bit concerned."

"Oh, it was nothing we couldn't handle," Lissa argued with a wave of her hand. "Besides, we had plenty of help."

The Cleric linked arms with Anali, who started to shrink into her collar. Sadly, it did not have the same effect as her coat. "This is Anali," Lissa introduced. "Chrom asked her to join us as our newest Shepherd."

The first person to stand was a young woman with long, ash brown hair. She walked up to Anali with a kind smile. "Anali, it's nice to meet you," the woman said. "My name is-"

The woman was cut off when she tripped over her own two feet, and landed flat on her face. There were a few sighs let out, someone muttered 'typical,' and a couple of notes from a lyre were played off-key. "Are you okay?!" Anali asked, her free hand suddenly balled up in front of her chest.

"Y-yes," the woman pulled herself onto her knees with a weak smile. Slowly, she stood up, and dusted her knees off. "I'm eh… just breaking in a new pair of boots is all."

There were more grumbles from the group at the table. Of course, Anali did not buy the woman's claims at all. But she decided it was best to let the matter drop, if only for the lady's dignity.

Composing herself, the woman held her hand out to Anali. Neither of them noticed the spiky blond man canning his head around. "As I was saying," the woman smiled as though her fall never happened. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Anali. I'm Sumia."

Anali smiled weakly, and shook hands with Sumia. The woman, though obviously a bit clumsy, seemed like a very kind, and gentle person. She had something of a calming aura around her, and a sweet face as fresh as rain. Anali realized that Sumia was very easy to like.

"What the hell?!" the blond man with olive skin stood up. He marched up to Sumia and Anali and grabbed Anali by her wrist, the right wrist. The man held her wrist so that the back of her hand was exposed to the world, then he turned to Lissa. "You're telling me we've gotten so desperate that we need help from one of them!"

"Vaike!" Lissa snapped.

"Vaike, that's not fair!" Sumia shouted at the same time. Neither her tone nor her expression were angry, unlike Lissa, if anything, Sumia was outright stunned by Vaike's outburst.

"'Not fair?'" Vaike repeated, venom dripped from his voice. "You've seen the damage they've done before, and the damage they're still doing, and all you can say that calling her out on it is 'not fair?!'"

"Vaike, be reasonable," a young man with shaggy olive green hair spoke up. "You can't blame one person for something that happened over ten years ago."

"Her. Her father, her kinsmen, they all deserve the blame."

"Vaike, please!" Lissa interrupted. "Anali has a tactical eye, and I agree with Chrom when he says we could use someone of Anali's talents."

"Wait, wait," Vaike held up his free hand. "Letting her in was Chrom's idea?"

"Of course it was," Lissa said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Vaike, you wouldn't question Chrom's judgment, would you?" a boy about fourteen asked, Anali had a hard time seeing his expression due to the wide rim of his hat.

"Normally, I wouldn't," Vaike admitted. "But we're talking about an obvious Grimleal fanatic."

"Vaike," Lissa said, keeping her glare on the blond. "I'll have you know, Anali helped us save Southtown from Plegians."

And in the blink of an eye, Anali felt the overwhelming urge to throw any shyness she was still feeling out the window. Not only did Vaike still hold her by the wrist, but they were talking like all Plegian's were completely, and utterly amoral. Anali just happened to be a rare exception. What a load.

Furrowing her brow, Anali balled up her hand. She tossed her arm back, taking Vaike's hand with it, therefore twisting his wrist so that he had to let her go. Anali was vaguely aware of the pleased ‘heh,’ from Sully, but ignored it. "Can we stop talking about me like I'm not even here?" she asked, trying not to raise her voice.

Lissa lowered her arms, and looked down at the floor, a pang of guilt written on her face. Vaike, on the other hand, clenched his jaw so tight that his lips were twitching. He turned on his heel, and promptly excused himself from the room.

"Oh, dear," Maribelle muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Anali to hear. "That escalated quite quickly."

"H-Hey, let's forget about that," the olive-haired man said, quickly standing up himself. "So, we're fighting along side a Plegian, blood's red no matter what, right? Nice to meet you, Anali, I'm Stahl."

Stahl, as Anali learned very quickly, was just as easy to like Sumia. He didn't seem to be that ambitious, but was happy with where he was. It was probably the laid back vibes he gave off that helped Anali relax a little.

Then there was Miriel, who had a scholarly air to her, the book she was still reading while introducing herself was a dead giveaway. Anali was willing to guess that she was reading through the entire conflict. Unexpectedly, she grabbed Anali's right hand, and brought the back of it up to her eye level. Miriel snapped her book closed. "Fascinating," she said, mostly to herself. Her eyes, shielded by a sharp pair of glasses, looked Anali over, namely the bundle in her left arm. "You practice magic?" she asked observing the tome.

"A-ah… um…" Anali looked down at Miriels dark robes, and the wide rim hat, covering her red hair. "A-a bit, yes."

"Oh, cool!" the fourteen-year-old boy said, hurrying up to Anali's side. His robes were similar to Miriel's, but his were in blue. "I could give you a few pointers if you're interested. Oh, I'm Ricken, by the way."

Ricken was about half a head shorter than Anali, and it seemed fairly obvious to her that the boy had never had a beard in his life. When he shook Anali's hand with vigor, she could not for the life of her tell if this was how Ricken usually acted, or if he was simply being friendly and welcoming.

After Ricken, Anali was properly introduced to Sully. Apparently the red-head never caught Anali's name back in the forest. However, Sully's somewhat friendly demeanor vanished when she took Anali by the shoulder, and pulled her close to her. "If you do anything to betray the trust of Chrom and the Exalt," Sully whispered into her ear, each word stabbed into Anali like a dagger. "You can bet that you will meet the end of my lance. Understood?"

Anali only nodded. The threat was definitely acknowledged.

"Hello," a girl of fifteen or sixteen, greeted with a warm smile. Her hair was an olive-blond, and she green eyes. She wore a green dress and a white apron with a crinoline underneath, not unlike Lissa’s outfit. "My name is Elaine. I'm technically not one of the Shepherds, but it's still nice to meet you."

This confused Anali at first, but it would not be until later that night she would learn that Elaine was a Cleric, much like Lissa. She wasn't really a Shepherd, but Elaine would be the one treating any injury received during training. It was supposed to be first hand experience for her.

And then there was the flirt, Virion. While the archer was also the Shepherds newest recruit, he looked like he fit in with the group better than Anali felt. Virion had no problem chatting with the likes of Miriel and Stahl as though they had known each other for years. And it was apparent to Anali that most of the Shepherds had known each other for a while. Their obvious camaraderie made Anali feel like such an outsider.

Now, when it came to Maribelle, the blonde girl looked Anali once over, then she tsked. "I would hope you were cut from finer cloth darling," she said, holding her white parasol out in front of her. "I do understand that the hoi polloi cannot help what class they were born into. I really do. But I would hope that you have some standards."

"Maribelle!" Lissa chided.

"I'm only laying my opinions out on the table now, darling," Maribelle said, pursing her lips. "It will make things less awkward that way."

"Well," Anali said, the shyness suddenly gone again. "In a way, I've had a rough couple of days, so…" She shrugged. "Can't really be helped much now."

"No, I suppose it couldn't," the blonde agreed. "Well, first impressions are deceiving, after all. I suppose there is plenty of time to prove that there is a lovely gem under all that… well, and change my mind."

Without another word, Maribelle walked off with her head held high. Lissa peered at Maribelle's retreating figure, to Anali, then back. Lissa held up one hand to Anali, as though to say 'one moment please,' then ran off to catch up with Maribelle. "Don't take her words to heart, Anali," said Sumia. "Maribelle warms up to people slowly."

"Or burns them to quickly," murmured Stahl.

Anali nodded. "I figured as much," she said quietly. "She managed to befriend Lissa, after all."

She felt a bit conflicted, wondering if she really made the right choice in saying yes to Chrom's offer. It was a comfort to think that she could easily befriend a few people in this room. But Anali felt more like an outsider than anything else. It was painfully obvious that everyone in this room had known each other for a while, and Anali clearly wasn't much of a social butterfly.

Anali was the one out of place here. Anali without any memory of herself before yesterday. Anali with the foreign cloak and the foreign mark on her hand. Anali who was most likely from the country Ylisse was feuding with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things of importance. Anali doesn’t start out as some badass who can use both a sword and a tome, she has no clue what she’s doing with her sword. Which is important to me. 
> 
> Also… yeah, not everyone is going to like Anali for being Plegian. It feels a little odd to have Vaike be the most vocal, but given his backstory it makes sense. Sully, yeah I think she’d just make it known that if you betray the royals, you’ll have to face her wrath and be done with it.


	3. Recreation

_Thick black clouds shield the moon from view as fire cackles around me. I hear the screams of the soldiers and civilians being slaughtered by the walking cadavers. There are hardly any buildings left standing, even the rubble is set ablaze. I would be genuinely surprised to find anything still standing in the morning._

_I half-jog down the cobblestone streets while trying to avoid any fallen debris and any other obstacles. My eyes are beginning to sting from the smoke and ash in the air and I can feel a tickle in the back of my throat. I hear frightened screams and strained growls, something for me to follow. The voices could mean there are still people around, being attacked no doubt, but people all the same._

_A small group of men and women run pass me leading someone injured away from the ruckus. I hope this means that there’s some form of safe haven. How such a place could still be standing in the wake of all this destruction and chaos I wouldn’t know. Either way, I should not question it, if they have someplace to stay safe that was good. I shouldn’t question it but rather hope that they make it safely._

_I stop abruptly as the remains of a lone wall collapses right in front of me. Naturally startled, I jump a whole foot back, my hands are balled close to my chest, my heart pounds in my ears. When the dust settles down I can see a man fighting against a creature I recognize instantly. It is the very same walking cadaver I saw in the forest. I know I should help this man, he will not last much longer on his own, but I have no weapon._

_The creature grabs the man by his head, its hands covers his ears. The creature then turns the mans head so far and so swiftly I hear a sickening, unmistakable snap. The man doesn’t fight as the creature releases his limp body. It’s too late… Oh gods!_

_I flee the sight before the corpse can see me. I am not armed, I would not have a fighting chance against that thing. My only option is to run. I can see orange-yellow lights from a building a good mile down the road. Outside of the lights in the windows I cannot see any of the finer details of the building. I start to cough, the smoke and ash finally begin to get to me. Hopefully, I can make it to the lights before I collapse of smoke inhalation. Hopefully the air is cleaner there._

_I run as fast as I could manage with my coughing fits and the stinging in my eyes. A woman bumps into me as she runs in the opposite direction. She is frightened, terrified, but she is also dressed in military garb. She is abandoning her post in cowardice, leaving her comrades-in-arms to fend for themselves, leaving them without an extra man. I don't know how I feel about this._

_I make it to the building; I try desperately to keep my coughing under control. I enter the building where the air was somewhat, and thankfully, clean. But I can't take the moment to breathe, to clear my lungs, I am seeing all of this for a reason and I had better go find it._

_I travel up one particularly long, spiraling flight of stairs. The staircase leads me up to a long hallway that was torn to bits. A decorative vase was shattered, a painting had been kicked in, and the walls clawed at. It's a shame, this place looked like it could have been quite beautiful once._

_The hallway leads me to a large set of double doors. The doorknob on one of them was missing, and the second one was hanging on by it's hinge. But I hear grunts and cries from the other side. Bracing myself, I push the doors open._

_I've walked into a war._

_The creatures are fighting against armed, human, soldiers. I couldn't push myself through the room without being stricken by weapons from either side. This was bad, this was really bad, because as hard, and valiantly as the soldiers fought, their numbers were quickly diminishing at the hands of the creatures._

_I keep my back to the wall, inching my way across the room, looking for a fallen weapon I could use, so I could help the soldiers fight back. But the creatures claimed them before I could even think of diving for them. At my side, a soldier is slammed against the wall, tears in their eyes as the creature breathes a black haze onto their face._

_The creature pauses, the soldier holds their breath, I stare wide eyed at the creatures abdomen. A sword is sticking, out off center in its abdominal area. "I believe the woman you want…" a girl says, her voice low and dangerous, "is **me**!"_

_In a swift movement, the girl lifts her sword, slicing through the creature until it vanishes into a black haze. The girl stands, her back to the soldier. "We can't let these things win," she tells the soldier and, maybe, me. She turns to face the soldier, but I cannot make out any specific detail in her face. "Now grab a sword, and fight!"_

_The soldier picks up the creatures fallen axe, she says something to the girl that I cannot hear, then jumps back into the fray. The stray cry stole the girls attention, as an axe came hurtling towards her. The girl blocks the attack with the sword, pushes off the axe, the girl slides back, then thrusts forward; she plunges her sword into the creature._

_This girl is it, this girl is the reason I am here, seeing all this destruction, I just know it. But why can't I see her face? What am I supposed to do?_

_The girl looks down at her latest kill until another creature barrels up to her. She blocks the creatures axe successfully. The girl maneuvers herself around so that she could attack the creature from the back, her attack missed, but even I could tell that she had great skill. The girl slides back, she looks over her shoulder, yet another creature is gearing for an attack. Quickly the girl gets onto her feet, and readies herself._

_The east wall is sporadically blown to bits, debris flys into the hall, the rest of the structure is blown away. The girl cries out, her arms shielding her face; the building rumbles, and I am forced onto my knees. I curl up in a ball, protecting my head as the shaking continues and the rest of the hall is torn apart._

_"So ends the human race," I hear. It is a deep, booming voice, but I cannot see where it is coming from._

_I push myself onto my knees, taking in the destruction around me. Each wall had been blown to bits, the soldiers were dead all around me. The floor had been reduced in size by less then half, but what remained still stood, a miracle from Naga, no doubt._

_Where is the girl?!_

_I sigh in relief as she pulls herself up from the edge of the platform. Quickly, she is on her feet with her sword drawn in front of her. "The future is built upon the past," the deep voice says, "but your kind shall never see it."_

_The girl's head turns as she tries to locate the source of the voice. I’m trying to do the same thing, but the voice sounds like it’s everywhere. When she looks to her left she can clearly see something I cannot. Slowly, the girl turns herself to face this unseen force, her hands are shaking, and her breathing trembles. "Your mother and father are dead, tiny one," the voice says with a low chuckle._

_While I cannot make out the girl‘s face, her vulnerability is obvious to me. She is shaking, her breathing is uneven, I hear a quiver in her voice. She cannot face this thing alone, it is a death sentence. I'm not sure how I know this, I just do, as little sense as it makes._

_I want to tell the girl not to be the hero, that it would be okay for her not to. That she would not survive this if she did. But my voice is lost to me._

_I cover my ears when the unseen force lets out a roar, powerful enough to shake the buildings structure, I fear that it will collapse on us. "And now it is your turn," the voice says. "To die!"_

_The wind suddenly picks up as the girl stands her ground, pointing her blade at the creature. Her cries echo as my heart pounds in my chest. Finally finding my voice, I scream at her, "JUST RUN!"_

Anali could still hear the echoing cries and roars when she opened her eyes with a jump. Her heart was beating hard in her ears. She felt as cold as ice, despite the thick blanket she had cocooned herself in.

She untangled her arms and pulled the blanket off her legs, allowing her to sit up with a bit of ease. She was in the room she would share with Sumia and Elaine. The room was pretty standard, there were four cots and one was now unoccupied. Each cot came with a wooden locker for personal belongings and a chest for clothing. It went without say that Anali’s side of the room was barren and lonely. 

That was something Anali could worry about later, however. Right now she could feel the walls beginning to close in on her. Her thoughts were running a mile a minute, she needed to get out of here. She needed to calm down.

She pushed the blanket to the side, unaware and uncaring that it fell onto the floor. Her feet were quickly met with the slight discomfort of a cool floor when Anali swung her legs around. As silently as possible, Anali tip-toed across the room, careful not to wake Sumia or Elaine, and slipped out the door. She wondered idly if she could remember the way to the mess hall. She was pretty sure she could, if she wasn’t mistaken the mess hall was just around the corner.

As quietly and slowly as possible Anali walked down the darkened halls. It did occur to her that someone may mistake her intentions for something malicious. It would have been something of a stretch, however, given that Anali wore nothing but the pink nightgown Sumia lent her and her smallclothes. If she really had something vicious in mind surely Anali would have been properly dressed. Someone had to realize that, right?

A few minutes later, Anali pulled open the door to the mess hall. Her throat felt parched, almost like she spent ages breathing in ashes on a hot day. She needed a cool drink of water, so, she fixed herself a mug of water. It felt cool and liberating against her throat as it trickled down. Was this what the earth felt like after the first rain during a dry spell?

Anali left the mess hall after she took care of the mug when she was finished. She silently left the mess hall; as soon as she rounded the corner, she came face-to-face with a slightly large man with dark hair. He wore a full suit of bulky yellow and silver armor. To Anali and her inexperience, it appeared to be quite heavy. The man had a round face and looked like he was perpetually squinting. “Oh, Anali!” the man breathed out in a slight surprise. He took a good step back for fear of standing too close and making things uncomfortable. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you…”

She arched her brow, why was this man talking to her like he walked in on her during a bath? It was not as though she was in the middle of something like that. The question was, what was he doing out here? If is armor was anything to go by he must have been out on night watch. If anything, _she_ was interrupting _him._

Anali shook her head, "N-No. It's fine… Kellam?"

"That's me!" he beamed. "That's me… just disappearing in to the background."

Anali was about to argue, she wanted to say, _‘No, I wouldn’t say that.’_ But, really, she couldn't remember if or when Kellam was ever introduced to her. Anali knew his name, so clearly they met at some point, but she couldn't remember when.

At an utter lost for words Anali tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. This was getting awkward. "Are you on night watch?" asked Anali. In hindsight it was a very stupid question. Of _course_ Kellam was on night watch, why else would he be in the halls, alone, in full armor, in the middle of the night?

"Yeah," nodded Kellam. The pair walked along side each other as they conversed, "The cover of night is just about perfect for bandits or Plegian's to strike while everyone's asleep. And there's the creatures from the forest…"

Anali's brow rose, as she nodded in agreement. She supposed that they couldn't be _too_ careful with those creatures. There was no telling what their attack patterns were, or what their goal was after all. Assuming they even had one. Hell, they didn't even know if they possessed any levels of intelligence.

"So, what about you?" Kellam asked. "I would've thought you'd be taking advantage of a soft bed after everything you've been through."

"Couldn't sleep," Anali replied instantly, it was a bit embarrassing to admit to someone that she was up because of a nightmare, no matter how vaguely she could remember it.

"Bad dreams?" asked Kellam.

She heaved a sigh. Was it that obvious? "Yeah. I don't really remember it well enough, though. Just a bit of screaming and fires."

"Nothing else?" the dark haired man asked.

"Everything's hazy," Anali said with a weak, tired smirk, "I should be used to it by now, but…”

Kellam looked down at the floor. What an awful position for Anali to be in. For anyone to be in, really. To be unable to remember anything beyond two days ago. How empty Anali must have felt. Was it lonely to wake up in the middle of the night without any comforting memories to look back on? How frustrating it must have been to have no answers to your personal questions. Kellam did not envy Anali’s position. “Well, you know,” Kellam said after a pregnant pause, “while you're here with us, you might as well try creating new memories."

"Huh?" questioned Anali.

"Maybe you had nightmares because you're trying to remember something. Or, because you're trying to search for something to hold onto. But maybe if you make newer, happier memories, it will help with the nightmares."

Anali bit the inside of her cheek. That was one way of thinking about it. Anali really wasn't quite sure if it would help with her dreams or not; but it did make for a comforting thought. "I haven't thought of it like that," admitted Anali. She gave Kellam a crooked smile. "However, I must point out that it's a 'time-will-tell' sort of thing. It's not like I can have one good day and everything will be okay as I sleep."

Kellan chuckled. "Well, Ylisstol wasn't built in one night."

"I suppose that is true," Anali paused for a moment, her expression drop. "Em… was I supposed to take a turn to get to my room?"

Anali planted the tip of her bronze sword into the ground to keep herself steady as she desperately tried to catch her breath. Her heart was beating so fast it was a wonder her entire skeleton wasn’t rattling in sync. Her hands were sore, they felt like they were burning, odds were they were beginning to blister. Sweat was dripping down from her brow and formed around the nape of her neck. “I’m dying…” she whined.

"You wouldn't be if you _breathed,_ " Frederick chided. "I don't know if you're doing it intentionally or not, but I've noticed that when you go to strike you either hold your breath, or you're breathing is shallow. That is an excellent way to find yourself passed out. Now, if you're truly serious about this, we can't have that happening in the middle of battle.”

Frustrated, Anali rested the hilt of the sword against her forehead. As both Sully and Frederick so kindly pointed out to her earlier that morning during breakfast, Anali had a bit of magical skill, but her swordplay left much to be desired. At the time, Anali was sitting in the mess hall, chatting with Lissa. The youngest royal had asked her how her first night in the garrison was. And then Frederick approached her, suggesting that Anali work on swordplay first thing today. "It's obvious you've no idea what to do with it," Frederick said, standing over her as she buttered her second slice of bread. "If I venture a guess, assuming you have been honest with us-"

"I have," muttered Anali.

"-you only had the sword on you in the first place hoping to scare off bandits and the like. Someone's going to need to teach you to wield it properly."

"Are you volunteering, then?" Anali asked with a perked eyebrow.

"I was simply stating-"

"Hey, that's a wonderful idea!" Lissa spoke up with a great enthusiasm. The brown leather corset and her crinoline had long since been put away, leaving Lissa's headdress, yellow dress, and white apron remaining. "Who better to teach her than Chrom's second-in-command?"

"All the more reason to give the task to someone-"

"Frederick," Lissa said with an exasperated sigh and a roll of the eyes, "you already train every one else in the Shepherds, so what's a little one-on-one?"

Which was why Frederick was teaching Anali a bit of swordplay while the others sparred off against each other. Technically they were encouraged to try a hand with different weaponry to get a feel for it should they ever need an impromptu weapon, but Frederick decided Anali needed to focus on her swordsmanship first, then the rest would follow suit.

Anali swallowed, her mouth was uncomfortably dry. She wondered how in Naga's name Frederick did it, he had to put up just as much of a fight as Anali did, if not more, yet the man hardly broke a sweat! It undoubitly helped that he wasn't wearing his suit of armor, but a white shirt, black tie, and black slacks. It made him look like a butler; this managed to both surprise Anali, but at the same time, it really did not.

She was certain, however, that Frederick had yet to really let his guard down when he was around Anali. The constant 'what if' hung over his head she was sure. She could have been the little Plegian spy out to get the Exalt and her family with a sympathetic amnesia ploy. Frederick's concerns were nothing short of understandable, and Anali could expect nothing less from a man who took his job as seriously as he did. She just hated the situation. No one here actually knew Anali before she lost her memory, so there really wasn't a way for her to prove that she wasn't lying.

"While your form needs work and you need to work on your breathing, I do say you've got the making of a decent swordsman," said Frederick.

Anali raised an inquisitive eyebrow, she failed to see how. Everything Anali did seemed wrong to her. The way she held her sword seemed uncomfortable and wrong. Her thrust seemed awkward. Her stances felt wrong. Of course, Frederick knew more about all of this than Anali did, so maybe she was just over thinking it. On the other hand there had to be a catch to Frederick’s compliment, he did not seem like the kind of man to just handout free compliments without a bit of constructive criticism.

During their second round Anali found her sword hand cramping, the skin was as tender as ever. If Anali did not feel like she was holding the hilt wrong before, she definitely felt like she was now when she couldn‘t find a grip without her hand stinging.

Another half-hour passed and Frederick dismissed her for the day. Anali sat herself on the grass in the training field, trying to massage her stiff, sore hands. "Here," Stahl said handing Anali a round tin.

Curious, she took it into her hand and studied it. "Salve?" she asked.

"Homemade, too."

Silently, Anali removed the lid and dabbed two fingers into the ointment, gathering a bit onto the tips of her fingers. She applied the salve onto the opposite hand; it felt cool against her warm skin with a slight tingle. When she finished on both hands Anali handed the tin back to Stahl, who held a hand up. "You keep it," he insisted, "my family sends me plenty."

"Oh, thank you," smiled Anali. She studied the tin again. "Did they make it for you?"

Lowering himself down beside her, Stahl nodded. "My father runs an apocathary shop," he explained, "the salves are something of a specialty of his."

"Oh. Were you ever an apprentice, then?"

"I dabbled a bit," shrugged Stahl. Thinking about it now, a few years after he left home, he was beginning to feel a slight sense of nostalgia. "Just enough to make a couple of tonics and salves. Not enough to have them contribute much, but…"

"Sounds like you and your family are kind of close though," said Anali. He looked up at her with an arch brow. Flinching, Anali's hair nearly stood up on end. "Sorry, should I not have… I-It just sounded like… I-I mean they send you healing ointments, so…"

Despite his shuttering shoulders, Stahl tried not to burst out laughing at that moment. Anali could feel her cheeks beginning to heat up. Okay her little out burst was kind of funny, but still! "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Stahl said, calming down a little. "I shouldn't have…"

Stahl knew full well that he should not have been laughing at her, Anali looked so embarrassed, her eyes narrowed, glancing down at the grass, with a pink blush on her cheeks. But it was kind of funny, in a cute way. Anali wanted to say the right things, to make a good impression, but when she acted like that, she was trying too hard. It made Stahl wonder what her life before Chrom and Lissa found her was like.

Which was probably the biggest reason why he shouldn't have laughed at her like that.

The Shepherds learned about Anali’s amnesia shortly after Vaike stormed out. Stahl, Ricken, Elaine, and Sumia were trying to get to know her, just trying to be friendly. They had asked some pretty basic things, where she came from, what her parents were like, if she had any siblings and the like. Anali had no answers and she tried desperately to find something, Stahl knew right then that something was wrong. And then Anali looked like she would start crying.

Lissa quickly explained what she knew to them. How they found Anali in the field, and how Anali could not remember anything from before. Whether or not everyone believed her was an entirely different story. From what Stahl could tell, those who believed Anali’s story and those who didn’t were a bit mixed.

Shaking her head Anali let out a very weak chuckle. "I think my experience with other people has been rather limited," she said. Anali ran her fingers through her bangs, then pushed them back out of her eyes.

"I wouldn't say that," said Stahl, "I'm sure it's just… uhm…"

"Amnesia can only justify so much, Stahl," sighed Anali, "some of my shortcomings have to be my own regardless, and this one feels like such."

"Well… _Yeah,_ but it seemed rude to say it out loud." Anali smiled at that. "But," said Stahl, "to answer your question, yes, I'd like to think my family and I are close. My parents send me a bit of salve every so often, and my brother is always sending me a stomach tonic-"

"Oh, you've got a brother?" Anali asked, hugging her knees close to her. Her eyes sparkled with an interest that told Stahl it was okay to talk to her about it.

"Yeah, just one, though," the olive haired man said, "he took up our fathers trade. I imagine he could brew up more than I ever could by now."

"I don't know. I'm sure you could whip up something fierce."

Stahl had to laugh. "Well, my stomach tonic is known for curing tummy aches in fifteen minutes."

Anali smiled beginning to feel a little at ease around Stahl. As she had observed the day before it was really easy to like him. He appeared to be a young man who already knew his own strengths and weaknesses and he was perfectly okay with it. He was a man who was comfortable in his own skin. It felt oddly refreshing to meet someone like that. "Anyway, I wouldn't worry too much about it," Stahl said, almost randomly.

"Huh?" Anali's brow arched.

"Your sword work, I mean. No one who picks up a sword masters it on the first try. Give it a little time and practice, and I'm sure you'll build your skill up."

She nodded, murmuring, "Okay."

Running a hand through his hair, Stahl clicked his tongue. "So, have you made yourself at home, yet?" he asked her.

Anali's face twisted as she struggled to find the right words. "Kind of," she said, "I mean my side of the room is looking pretty empty and I'm still meeting everyone in the garrison."

"It can be a little hard at first," Stahl admitted. "When I first became a Shepherd, I certainly felt like a small fish in a big pond."

"But did you get glares and whispers because of the foreign garb you wore?" Anali asked pulling at a blade of grass.

Stahl had to wince. Of course there were some whispers from the soldiers about Anali since she first arrived. The coat she wore yesterday when she arrived was the tell all sign of her Plegian origin And then there was the Mark of Grima on her hand. It was not all that surprising that some were beginning to question Chrom's judgment.

The white haired girl shook her head, mentally berating herself. "Sorry, that wasn't…" her voice trailed off, "I shouldn't have… That was a little…"

"Why not?" asked Stahl in return. He leaned back so he could look at the sky, his hands were firmly planted on the ground to keep him from toppling over. "If we're going to get this budding friendship off the ground, we need to start sharing our problems and concerns."

Stahl could see it in Anali's face that she understood, but the situation was just lousy. There was no way to really prove that she had been honest, or that her intentions were good. In the end, Anali would have to earn the trust of those who doubted her the old fashioned way... the hard way.

"Anali!" Sumia called. She approached the pair in a half-jog. She managed to get out a brief yelp when she tripped just a mere few feet away from her destination.

Wide eyed and mouth hanging open Anali pulled herself to her knees. She reached a hand out for Sumia, offering a hand up, but the young woman pulled herself onto her knees in the blink of an eye. "I'm fine!" she said all too quickly. Slowly, Sumia pulled herself onto her feet, and took a few deep breaths in. "A-Anyway, Anali, Lissa suggested that we go out to the market in a little while. To… well, get you some clothes, effects, and help you get settled in."

Anali eyed the tunic she wore, it was a bit big on her. To the point where she needed a belt around her waist to keep the excess fabric from flapping about and exposing her bosom. It was another article borrowed from the stuff to be donated.

"When do we go?" asked Anali.

"As soon as Lissa and Maribelle are ready," replied Sumia.

They left the garrison twenty minutes later. Sumia had asked Elaine, Miriel and Sully if they wanted to come along, Elaine politely said no as the infirmary was a little short handed that day; one of her coworker's children was sick. Miriel was quick to refuse, all while showing off her rather impressive vocabulary. And then there was Sully, who responded with a, "Hell no!"

Sumia sighed as they left the garrison. "I know shopping isn't exactly Sully's cup of tea," Sumia explained, "but I thought she would have at least liked to be included."

"Admirable thought, darling," Maribelle said. She had opened her white parasol and had rested it against her shoulder blocking out the sun. "I am sure Sully is grateful for the offer if nothing else."

Sumia's smile brightened. "You think so?"

"Of course, dear."

Was that Maribelle being sincere? Or was that just to make Sumia feel better?

When it seemed like Anali was beginning to throw caution to the wind and her shyness was beginning to dissipate, she retreated back into her shell. She kept close behind Sumia in the market with her shoulders hunched and her hands kept close to her chest in an attempt to make herself as small as possible.

Her hands were covered by a pair of riding gloves Sumia found for her to borrow, while Anali appreciated the gesture, now that she was out in public, Anali hoped to find something a bit better in the market. The gloves made picking things up feel awkward. Simply wearing them felt awkward and made her hands too warm, too fast.

Now that she stood here, in the market of Ylisse's capitol, all Anali could think of was everything that could go wrong. If she loses her gloves, the right one in particular, or if someone could literally _smell_ the Plegian in her.

"First thing's first," Maribelle said, looking Anali over. "I say we find the lady some garments. She simply _cannot_ pull off the 'lets-just-throw-whatever-is-lying-around' look. Very few can, but there is a reason their original owners dismissed them."

"I don't know if I'd put it like that," said Sumia, "but it would be easier to get that out of the way first."

"All right then!" Lissa said, beaming. "Let's go… This way!"

The blonde princess grabbed Anali by the arm and pulled her down the road to a shop south-east in the market district. Outside the shop were a couple of displays of lovely summer day dresses. A bell tinkled overhead as the girls entered the shop; a woman knelt on the floor beside a mannequin, she was working diligently on the hem of a white and pink dress. The woman, who looked old enough to be their grandmother, looked up to find the four. Instantly, she removed the pins from her mouth and rose to her feet. “Milady,” the woman greeted, “good afternoon. Wonderful to see you again. Lady Alder, Lady Rebeck, pleasure to see you both again as well. How can we help you today?”

"Marina please," Sumia smiled with a light blush on her cheeks, "there's no need to be so formal."

"Well, with _her,_ you don't," Maribel added curtly.

"Marina, this is Anali," Lissa said while she shoved the young woman in question into Marina's view. Anali could feel her face beginning to turn red once again. She tried to hide in the collar of her tunic, but sadly the collar was too low for the effect she wanted. "She's our newest Shepherd. However, she is in need of a new wardrobe, so we were just wondering if there was anything here?"

Marina looked the young woman with white hair over once. "Anali, yes?" she asked. "Is there any preference you have?"

"Functional," said Anali. "Something that's easy to move around in. I don't want to go tripping over my own hemline."

"Yes, yes," Maribelle said, waving her hand in small circular motions. "Functions are good to have in this line of work, but you should also be presentable. If you ever go out on a march, you will be representing Ylisse's finest. We can't have you look like-like-like some… eh… what's a nicer word than 'tramp?'"

 _Gee, thanks…_ Anali thought with a dull expression.

But, she had to admit that Maribelle did have a point. She couldn’t very well go to neighboring realms wearing nothing but rags. 

“Now, a lady’s clothes should tell the world something about themselves,” Maribelle prattled on, she used several hand gestures as she spoke. “They should say 'I am a proud Ylissean, but I'm also…'" The girl in pink tapped Anali on the top of her head with the parasol. "Now, Anali think. What should your clothes say about you?"

"'I'm not naked,'" Anali said dully in response.

Lissa’s reaction was instantaneous, she broke out in to a loud, snorty fit of laugher that one would certainly not expect from the realm’s princess. Sumia on the other hand was making more of an effort to keep herself under control. But, even then her shoulders were visibly shaking. Maribelle’s jaw dropped open slightly as she stared at Anali. Had Anali truly just said such a thing outloud like that… _in public?!_

"What?" Anali asked with a shrug. "Seriously, _what?_ What else are clothes supposed to say?"

Lissa’s laughter doubled to the point that the other seamstresses had stopped what they were doing to stare at her. Seeing this, Sumia tried to cover her face with one hand. “How about ‘I’m an enigma?’” she offered. "All things considered, it is kind of appropriate."

Anali nodded absently. She did not know much about herself, so she did not know what her clothes should 'say' about her. The concept of clothes 'saying' something about the person wearing them seemed utterly stupid. As long as she was presentable, the clothes were functional, and comfortable, and Anali was not parading around naked, she was pretty okay with anything.

Why did it suddenly seem like getting clothes was much harder than Anali originally thought?

"Perhaps something dark then?" Marina suggested. She looked Anali over again. "Yes, something dark would make for a lovely contrast with your hair.” Marina looked over her shoulder then called out, "Portia!"

Obediently, a young woman with auburn hair pulled back into a high ponytail was at Marina's side. "Yes, ma'am?" asked Portia.

"I want you to take Lady Anali's measurements and help her find garments fitting her criteria."

With a murmured yes, Portia gestured for Anali to follow her. She did, if not a bit hesitantly, and even then she needed a good push from Lissa. Portia measured Anali’s bust, waist, and her collar; she felt uncomfortable throughout the entire process. Anali knew it was necessary, but she felt so uncomfortable having someone that close to her face. When the process was done, much to Anali’s relief, Portia lead her to a collection of pre-made garments in Anali’s size, and showed her to a changing stall in the back of the shop.

Lissa was the one providing money for everything in spite of Anali’s protest. Anali insisted that the royals had done more than enough for her already. Surely she could have waited a few weeks and save up her own weekly pay. She could have waited a few more weeks to shop for her clothes and effects. But her protest had fallen upon deaf ears. Anali did not like this, the constant taking from Chrom and Lissa with no giving on her part. It made her feel like she owed them something in return.

While Anali looked through the garments she had Sumia’s input, which was a real help. Anali found a tunic she liked the most, and would have worked really well with as a replacement tunic for the outfit she was found in. Anali wasn’t sure why she was wearing it, she didn’t particularly care for it. She found a few casual outfits for the upcoming summer weather, she decided to buy seasonal clothing later. And then there was the dress Sumia really pushed for Anali to buy. It was a pretty pale blue thing with white sheer sleeves. Pretty, but at the same time not too glamorous. That is, until Anali saw the price. “That is two suns too many,” Anali said in a hushed tone. “What on earth would I need this for anyway?”

"Off the top of my head… don't know," Sumia shrugged. "But, still, it'd be nice to know you have a nice dress if you ever find yourself attending a formal occasion." A giddy grin happened upon her face. "Or when you're faced with a whole line of suitors."

Anali's face flushed scarlet. "I-I think I should work on getting comfortable in my own skin before I start thinking about romance and courtship!" argued Anali. She held her hands up in protest. "B-b-besides, what do I need a _line_ of suitors for?! Don't most people just want one?"

"Hmm, I suppose," Sumia nodded absently. She pulled another dress off the rack. "Yes, I guess a line of suitors is a bit much. Just one will do, given it's the right one."

Anali understood that Sumia was simply being friendly with a little girl talk as though Anali _wasn't_ wandering around with a head as empty as a flower pot. And she really appreciated it, but Anali could hardly tell a person what she liked or disliked, or even where she saw herself a few years down the road. Anali needed to get to know herself first before she could even think of getting to know a potential suitor.

"How about this?" Sumia held the dress up in front of her. It was pale pink with a lacy outter laired rose skirt, with matching shoulder length sleeves. "I'll buy this, if you buy that."

"Or you could just buy it regardless of what I buy?" Anali suggested with a weak grin.

"Now where's the fun in that?"

Somehow, in the end they bought the dresses, and the ladies left the shop each of them making some form of purchase. Anali bought enough casual clothes to last her a week, a spare for her laundry days, her own nightwear, and the dress. Anali hugged her collection of parcels close to her chest as Sumia listed off a few more things Anali would need. "Should we even bother with effects right now?" she asked Lissa.

"Of course," said Lissa, "we want Anali to be ready when Chrom asks her to march."

"Huh? But Lissa, Anali just came in yesterday."

"And my swordplay still needs work," added Anali.

"But you're magic is pretty dang decent," argued Lissa. " _And_ she's got tactical skills to boot!"

Glancing down, Anali hugged her parcels closer. "I didn’t do anything spectacular," she murmured. “Oh.” In a moment of realization her brow perked up. " But I could use more tomes, the one I had on me is beginning to run low on pages."

"Tomes?" Maribelle repeated. She pointed to a small tent a few yards away. "Over there, I think."

It was an open tent that had an assortment of goods from neighboring countries. At least, according to Maribelle they were, or at least some of them were. When they entered the tent, she looked uninterested, until she spotted a paper fan, and unfolded it. She was greeted with pastel flowers and green leaves against a gold background. "Must be Valmese," Maribelle murmured to herself. "Looks quite expensive, actually."

"Oh, it was. I had to trade a whole case of Sweet Tincture to one of my sisters for this one."

A woman with dark red hair poked her head up from the cases of elixir she was stacking. Her long, red hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and she wore very comfortable clothing, fit for travel, in earthy colors. "Anything I can help you ladies with?" asked the merchant.

"We wanted to see if you were carrying any tomes," said Sumia.

"Right over there," the merchant pointed at a large crate filled with books with spines of light green, yellow, and red. "Hot off the press."

Crouching down in front of the crate, Anali slowly ran her finger down one of the spines until she picked up a couple of yellow Thunder tomes. "Do the mages usually specialize in one element?" Anali asked, taking two tomes into her arms.

Lissa thought about it for a moment, her face twisted as she thought. "I can't say it's _unheard_ of," she said, "but there is a bit of convenience of using Wind and Fire. You'd have to ask Miriel or Ricken, they would know more about magic than any of us."

"Oh, this is quaint," Sumia said while beaming. She stood in front of one of the tables, littered with items from across the world.

The item Sumia was looking at was a peculiar doll that popped open from it's middle. Inside there was another little doll painted slightly differently, and inside was another, and another, until there was a teeny tiny thing inside. The hollow dolls were all beautifully painted to resemble an old woman, as you opened one doll to reveal another the woman got younger and younger.

"That would be a nesting doll from Regna Ferox," the merchant explained. "Quite the conversation piece if you ask me."

"Oh, it is, isn't it?" Sumia agreed with a large smile. Slowly, her smile died as she placed the nesting doll back where she found it. "But, I don't have the space for it."

"It's because of all your books, darling," Maribelle quipped with a slight sigh. She still held onto the paper fan, most likely looking to buy it. Her dark pink eyes glanced at Anali who was now looking at a collection of books the merchant had. Maribelle sighed. "And it looks like Anali hear is headed down the same path as our dear Sumia."

"What? N-no!" Anali straightened up. "I-I just like to read, is all… At-at least, I think I do. I-I mean-"

"I was just making a joke," sighed Maribelle, her tone utterly droll and bored, "you don't need to defend your actions, especially if they're harmless."

"S-sorry…" Anali said, trying to shrink once more.

"Sounds like someone ought to get out more," the merchant chuckled.

"I'm not quite sure that's it," mumbled Maribelle. She turned to the merchant, holding up the fan. "I suppose I'll be taking this, my good ma'am."

"Ooh, good choice! That'll be five moons."

"Five?!" the blonde young woman repeated. Regardless she fished out five silver coins from her purse.

"Excuse me," Anali spoke up. She carried an object, a little bigger than her palm, with several holes in it, and a mouth piece sticking out. "Can you tell me what this is? I think I've seen it before, but the name escapes me."

The merchant held her hand out to Anali, Anali placed the object into her waiting palm. The red haired woman studied it for a moment. "Oh, yes, of course!" she said to herself. "It's an ocarina. It's a kind of flute." She pointed to the mouth piece. "Obviously you put your mouth here, blow, and cover these little holes to make music."

"It looks familiar," Anali said, taking the instrument back.

"Maybe you've played, then?" suggested Sumia.

Anali removed the glove from her left hand to get a better feel for the instrument. It did feel familiar in her hand, so it was possible that maybe she did play before. "I guess I'll take this, too," Anali said, placing the ocarina on top of the yellow tomes.

Night at the garrison was quite still, a few soldiers were stationed inside and outside to keep watch. By the time Chrom found a few minutes in the day to visit, he was sure most of the inhabitants were sound asleep, so this may have been pointless. But, the way he saw it, he owed it to Anali to see how her first day here was.

By offering her a position in the Shepherds there was a very high chance that Anali would be dragged into the battles that were sure to come. But if things continued the way they had been this year, war would surely come by the years end. He could not really blame her if the first thing she wanted to do was find herself. While Anali did have a choice whether or not she wanted to stay or leave, what choice did she have? Really, where could a woman without any knowledge of herself really do?

The last Chrom heard of Anali, she was bunking with Sumia and Elaine. That made him smile, they would make Anali feel at home. Now, where did they sleep again? Oh, right.

He came to a door where, on the other side, Chrom could hear giggles, and… music? Yes, music it came from a flute. The tune itself was quite breezy, bubbly even, it was a tune that easily conjured the image of children frolicking in the meadow. The song ended with a deep inhale from the musician. "Wow, Anali," he heard Elaine say as she clapped her hands. "I had no idea you could play."

"Neither did I," said Anali. "I'm not even sure where I heard that song. It just sort of came to me."

"Then it'd stand to reason that you've played it plenty of times before you came here, yes?" asked Sumia. "This has to be a good sign, then!"

"Yeah, I guess…" Anali said, she didn't sound convinced. And Chrom decided now was the time to make his presence known.

He opened the door. "Ladies," said Chrom. "Don't mind me, I was just wonder if - Oh, gods, I'm sorry!"

All three were dressed in their nightgowns, appropriately enough, they were surely getting ready for a goodnights rest. Sumia was the only one of the three to look remotely embarrassed. Well her and Chrom, that is. He closed the door slightly, trying to hide is own reddened face. "Sorry, sorry," Chrom repeated. "I was, just… Can I speak with you, Anali?"

"Oh, sure," the dark haired woman said. He heard her shift in her cot. She opened the door, and stepped out, still wearing her dark nightgown. "Is something wrong?"

She looked different than when Chrom had last seen her, healthier, well rested. Her hair no longer looked stringy or filthy. The dirt and grime was cleaned from her skin, and she did not look as tired as she did yesterday. "Nothing's wrong," Chrom assured her. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Anali smiled. "I'm doing fine so far," she said. "Training this morning wasn't quite what I was expecting, but then again, I really didn't know what I was expecting."

"Yeah, Frederick can be a bit hard on new recruits," chuckled Chrom.

"But I think I can survive," said Anali. "I'm… relieved that I have some sort of direction, I suppose. If anyone else had found me-"

"It's probably best not to think about what could have been," Chrom cut her off. "Or what was. Think about the now, and I'm sure everything else will fall into place."

There was probably something better Chrom could have said to her if he wanted to be encouraging. Words, particularly when it came to heart-to-hearts like this, were never Chrom's strongest suits, that was Emmeryn's expertise. And, he was sure, the last thing Anali needed was to be reminded of her lack of memories. But what else could he say to something like that?

Anali just nodded in response. "Thank you, though," said Anali, she began to fiddle with her fingers, her gaze was locked onto the floor. "I know you just said not to think about it, but I doubt I'd have this sort of security if anyone else had found me."

"You don't need to thank me Anali. It was a pleasure to help."

"Even if they were right?" Anali asked in reply. "Even if I really was planning to kill your sister, or even you?"

"Well I would hope that's not the case," laughed Chrom.

"I'm serious!" snapped Anali. "What if Frederick or Vaike are right about me?"

Vaike, of course. As far as he knew, Vaike did have a bit of an outburst when he met Anali. Chrom understood why, but it really seemed out of character for him. "But they're not," Chrom replied.

Anali let out a dry laugh, unsure of whether or not it was out of the absurdity of Chrom's words. "Lets…" Anali thought for a moment, then shook her head again. "Let's hope you can recognize danger when you see it, then."

"Well," the prince couldn't help but smirk. "In spite of popular belief amongst the Shepherds, I'm not that oblivious."

Of course, he had been wrong before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funnily enough, when I wrote the first draft of the second chapter, I actually forgot about Kellam during the introductions. I hate to say it, but it actually worked out for the this chapter. ^^;


	4. Sickle to Sword

A full three weeks passed since Anali was first brought to the garrison. Within days she entered a daily routine; mornings were started with a warm-up (usually stretching, and a run around the training yard), then sword work with Frederick. And then, just before or after lunch Anali would try her hands at other weaponry with Stahl and Kellam. If she could help it, Anali tried to squeeze in a bit of magic practice. Her afternoons were spent here and there, either in the stables helping Sumia care for the horses and pegasi, or reading in either the library or her quarters.

In the library she would read up on magic and battle strategy, figuring she and the others could stay alive if she understood battle flow. That, and there was the fact that Anali found past war strategies to be very fascinating. Battles that were won against all odds were her favorite.

However, Anali still go at little fidgety and nervous when she first found the library. It was a little foolish of her, the library was open to anyone. She usually found Miriel there with her nose buried deep in her book while she muttered away under her breath and took notes. Anali left her alone to do her own thing, just about everyone else did.

At the end of her first week Anali found someone new in the library. It was a young man with long, dirty blond hair tied back into a low braid. He was dressed an off-white and light blue tunic, with off-white slacks. At the moment, the man was sound asleep on one of the tables, using a small stack of parchment as a pillow. 

Anali gripped her chin wondering who he was. She was pretty sure she had seen him somewhere, but she wasn't quite sure where. Possibly in the mess hall, she may have seen him at dinner. 

What was she supposed to do? Should she just leave him sleeping there and go about her business? It certainly seemed like the obvious thing to do. Anali tried to tiptoe around the library, but it seemed like that only succeeded in making the floor creak. She tried to ignore the creaking, and the man, as best as possible. Now, where was that book she was reading yesterday?

"So you're the Plegian Chrom brought in?" Immediately, Anali felt a chill run up her spine and her hair stood up on end. "Must be really something else for him to make you a Shepherd."

Slowly, Anali turned her head around so that she could look over her shoulder. The man had his head lifted up from the table, his arms were still on the flat surface. His tired eyes were a light shade of brown, his long bangs framed his heart-shaped face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…" Anali's voice trailed off. She cleared her throat. "I-I'm-"

"I know who you are," said the man. He sat himself up straight and lowered his arms, revealing a small stack of parchment that he used for a pillow. "I was there when Lissa brought you into the garrison."

Wait, really? He was? Anali couldn’t remember. Then again, she did not remember her introduction to Kellam. But even then, she knew Kellam’s name. "Sorry," she said. "I don't remember-"

"That's because I never introduced myself," the man said, collecting his papers, quill and inkwell into his arms. "I'm usually not one for introductions. _Or_ people."

"So I won't be learning your name, then?" asked Anali. She retracted back, she shouldn't have been so straight foreword just then. "I'm sorry, it's just… if we're going to be working on the same team, I just figured-"

"Stop talking," the man cut her off. He placed his belongings into his satchel. "There is no point in delaying it, I suppose. I know for a _fact_ that if we are ever in battle together, I do not want to be called 'you.'"

He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked pass Anali. "You may call me Liam."

"Nice meeting you," she called. Liam did not answer. Anali's shoulder shook as she shuttered. What a cheery guy.

At supper that evening Anali explained what happened in the library to Elaine, and her friend Regan. Regan was a sixteen-year-old trainee in the Pegasus Knights. She had a petite built to her, with red-gold hair that was cut in a pageboy style. "That's just Liam," said Regan with a wave of her hand, "he doesn't get along with people period, so it's not you personally. Ironic, really, his whole purpose is to boost morale. But he's got a gift for sucking all the joy out of the room."

"I like the silent stoic type," said Elaine. With her fist balled up, she tapped her knuckles together three times. "I think it makes him mysterious and dreamy…"

Anali could not help but roll her eyes. She had known Elaine to be a well-mannered, down to earth kind of girl, it was a little out of character for her to get boy-crazy like this. "More like, 'I think it makes him too old,'' said Anali, "he looks like he's almost thirty. How old are you again? Ten?"

" _Sixteen!_ " Elaine snapped with her nose in the air. "I am of marrying age. What's wrong with looking for a good suitor now, anyway?"

"Oh, here we go," Regan rolled her eyes. She tapped Elaine on the back of her head. "The reason we shouldn't be looking for suitors now, is because we're still, technically, students, and romance is a distraction. And, while Liam has never done anything too heinous, and regardless of his age, I don't see him as suitor material. I don't even think he sees himself as such."

"I can dream, can't I?" sighed Elaine.

Regan sighed herself, then glanced back at Anali. "Anyway, I wouldn't worry about Liam that much, Anali," she said, "that's just how he is, cold shoulder and all."

Perhaps Anali was being a little paranoid, but she doubted Regan's words. Maybe Liam really was just a bit misanthropic. The problem was that for every friendly character Anali met in Ylisstol it seemed like there was always someone who was cold and distrustful close behind them. She wanted to think, as time passed, that things would get reasonably comfortable, that not everyone was expecting her to just blow up the palace and the capital city any day now.

But how was Anali supposed to show them that she was a not a threat if they did not give her the chance? Anali had not spoken to Vaike since that first day, Sully's less than subtle warning was not forgotten, and Liam looked like he couldn't have gotten out of there fast enough. Frederick and Phila were still watching her like she was some poisonous insect that needed to be squashed, and she was pretty sure there were some soldier's that turned head whenever Anali walked by.

Time passed, and Anali continued training one-on-one with Frederick. According to him, her improvement was nothing short of remarkable. Perhaps Anali really did study swordplay a bit before her memory loss? It was possible, but Anali really had no way of knowing. By the end of the week, Anali was actually deemed ready to begin sparring with the other Shepherds.

On the morning of her third Wednesday at the garrison Anali collided swords with Stahl, her sparring partner of the day. She made sure to not stay in one spot for too long. That was something Frederick drilled into her (besides _‘breathe, woman, breathe!’_ ); don't stop moving. "What you lack in strength," Frederick told her, "you make up for in speed. You're clever enough to use that to your advantage, are you not?"

"Well, I'd like to think so," Anali replied. Of course, that had really yet to be seen as it did not quite matter who won or lost in a sparring match.

Anali kept her feet moving during her sparring match with Stahl. She kept her eyes locked on him in an attempt to find the flaw in his style. He obviously had the skill under his belt, and he outsized Anali, so she wasn’t going to win this with brute strength. While the only time she had seen Stahl in battle was in their sparring matches, he explained to her that in a real life or death battle Stahl would be mounted on his horse in a full suit of armor, not unlike Frederick or Sully.

So, in a proper battle Stahl would have a height advantage against someone on foot. His mid-section must have been well protected with his armor on. Anali's brow nearly rose when it dawned on her. That was it! That was what she was looking for.

She tightened her grip on her sword, and thrusted herself forward. The sword collided with Stahl's, who immediately blocked, then counter attacked with a downward strike. Anali dodged by leaping to the side, then threw her arm forward, right towards Stahl's midsection. He turned towards his back, and swung his own sword, aimed at Anali's side.

Anali blocked, but it did not put enough space between her and Stahl's sword hand. Her forefinger ended up getting nicked; it stung and was possibly bleeding but Anali would put some vulnerary on it later. She pushed the opposing blade away from her, then swung it at Stahl's side. Things were beginning to pick up. Anali was no longer playing defense, she was fighting back with vigor. Blades sailed through the air, then collided with an audible _clink._

She lifted her sword for a downward strike, Stahl prepared to block. At the last second, Anali changed her swords path. She took a step back to give herself more space, then she thrusted her sword forward, stopping just inches way from Stahl's solar plexus; had this been a real fight, he would have been impaled completely. "I believe that counts as a yield," Frederick said, suddenly walking up to the pair with his arms folded behind his back. "I must admit, once again Anali, you're improvement is remarkable."

"Thank you," Anali said, sheathing her sword. Even she knew to take compliments whenever Frederick gave them. Maybe it was a sign that things were improving between them.

"However," Frederick continued, without missing a beat, "your breathing still needs work, and you need to work on your blocking, or else you will lose a finger."

Easy come, easy go.

"Aw, come on, Frederick," said Stahl. "Regardless, Anali didn't do that bad for someone who only had three weeks t-"

" _You,_ " Frederick's attention turned to Stahl, "you could do to watch your mid-section with your armor on. That was how Anali got the better of you. Just because you're mounted, and armored does not give you the excuse to be careless."

Chuckling weakly, Stahl rubbed the back of his neck. "Stern as always, Frederick," sighed Anali.

"Quite so," Chrom agreed. He walked up to the three and stopped with his arms crossed over his chest. "In all the years I've known him, Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe."

"Milord," greeted Frederick, "is there something-"

"Peace, Frederick. Am I not allowed to drop in to see the militia I lead?"

"Of course not, milord, that's not to imply-"

Frederick was cut off abruptly by the snickering from Stahl and Anali. The two were turn towards each other, Anali with her hand balled up in front of her mouth to hide her grin. Stahl, on the other hand, had a tooth-bearing, lopsided grin.

The brown haired man cleared his throat, and immediately the two straightened themselves up as though they were standing like that the entire time. "Well, as you can see, these two could stand to fetch some _buckets of water_ ," Frederick said coolly, and Anali was nearly floored.

Standing still for ten minutes while holding a bucket of water in each hand was a favorite punishment of Frederick's. However, Anali mostly saw it happen to Vaike; he had a bit of a habit of forgetting his weapon. Of course, it wasn't exactly just as a means of discipline, water buckets were heavy, therefore a great heavy lifting exercise for Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour; giving 'fanatical' a whole new meaning.

Which could almost be the slogan.

"Aw, come now, Frederick," Chrom teased. "Wasn't I just hearing you compliment Anali's improvement?"

"Yes, you were, milord," said Frederick. "But she's nowhere near ready to take on a master swordsman."

"Well, not with strength alone," Stahl pointed out. "Give her a minute to size up her opponent and Anali's sure to tip the scales."

"Ah-ha…" Anali chuckled weakly. She rubbed the back of her neck while she looked down at the ground, her cheeks started to turn pink. "I needed more than a minute with you, I'm sure."

Chrom laughed at this. "That may be, but you quickly turned it around."

"Are we sure you haven't studied before hand, Anali?" Stahl asked her.

She nodded. "A couple of times I've seen or done things that felt familiar," explained Anali. "I've never experienced that with a sword in hand."

"Still, three weeks and you're besting someone who's done this for a few years is no easy feat."

"At this rate, Anali," said Chrom, "you'll be fighting beside us for Ylisse."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," mumbled Anali. "There hasn't been any trouble since I was first brought in, so there's no telling if-"

"Milord! Sir Frederick!" someone called.

It was Elaine, the skirt of her green dress was balled up in her hands as she ran up to them. Skidding to a stop, Elaine was bent over double, her hands on her knees; she panted, trying to catch her breath. Swallowing, she stood up, her hands gripped the white apron on her dress. "Lady Phila received a messenger hawk from the Farfort," she explained, "she wishes to discuss it with the both of you."

"All right, thank you Elaine," Frederick said with a nod of the head. "Milord-"

"Yes, Frederick, I heard," said Chrom. He turned back to Anali. "I suppose we'll discuss your progress a little later, then."

"Guess so," she said. When both Chrom and Frederick were out of earshot, she turned to Stahl and Elaine then asked, "What's the Farfort?"

"A farming village in the southeast," Stahl explained. He seated himself onto the ground beside Elaine. "Exalt Calhoun had it built about fifteen years ago for other purposes, but by the time it was finished it was no longer needed."

"But it was built on a prime spot for agriculture, and livestock. So…" Elaine shrugged. "Farmers it is. I've never been there myself, but I hear it's a pretty quiet place. I can't imagine what's happened there."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," murmured Anali.

"I don't know," sighed Stahl. He leaned back with his hands firmly planted on the ground to keep himself from toppling over. "See, it's on a small island a few miles away from the mainlands. The messenger hawk wouldn't be sent unless there was an emergency."

Anali peered up at the palace with a furrowed brow. Since she arrived at the garrison they had a name for the creatures that attacked them; Risen. There was still plenty about them that they did not know, and many rumors filled Ylisstol's daily gossip. If there were problems in the Farfort, just going by what Anali was now finding out about this place, Risen seemed appeared to be the most likely candidate.

As the next couple of hours ticked by Anali heard several rumors about what had happened in the Farfort; Risen, bandits, Plegians and the like. There was no conformation until lunch, when Chrom and Frederick, dressed in full armor, returned to the garrison. At the time Anali sat with Sully, Sumia, Stahl and Kellam in the mess hall as the four recounted stories about the early days with the Shepherds, when they were first founded. "And then _bam_! Down goes Sumia, and ten historical suits of armor and weaponry," Sully said, finishing her story.

"No!" Anali gaped, trying to keep herself from laughing. She looked Sumia in the face, the poor girl was turning beat red. _"Really?"_

"Sumia, in all the time I've known you I know you have two left feet," said Kellam. "But, really?"

"It was an accident!" said Sumia. She tried to hide her reddened face despite laughing at her own expense.

At that Stahl nearly fell out of his seat laughing while Kellam tried to keep himself under control. Anali found herself somewhere in between. It was all too easy for her to picture Sumia tripping over her own feet and taking a bit of Ylisse’s history with her. But how mortified poor Sumia must have been at the time.

"Can we simmer down, please!" Frederick said with a firm, commanding tone. Silence fell upon the mess hall within a matter of seconds. "Thank you."

Anali, who hadn't notice Frederick or Chrom enter the mess hall, kept her eyes up front. She knew that it must have had something to do with the messenger hawk, and her stomach nearly dropped. "Late this morning, we received a messenger hawk from the Farfort," Chrom explained. "It would appear that earlier this week a group of bandits captured the fort."

Murmurs erupted in the mess hall. It was just bandits, right? At least it wasn't Risen. It was something they could understand. Frederick silenced the Shepherds once more, allowing Chrom to continue. "I want seven volunteers, once we've got that sorted, we'll be marching out within the hour."

"The Vaike's ready to go _now_!" Vaike exclaimed rising to his feet.

"Good," said Frederick. "Anyone else?"

"Hell, ya I'm doing this," said Sully. "Haven't had any action in ages."

"Me too," Stahl and Kellam said in unison.

That was already four, five assuming Frederick was going to. Given that he was already in full armor, Anali did not doubt that was the case. With her nose firmly stuck in her book, Miriel stood up with a hand raised, making her volunteer number six.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Anali took a deep breath in. She stood up before she slowly opened her eyes. Sumia looked back at her with a raised brow, undoubtedly surprised by Anali's choice. The Pegasus Knight glanced back at Chrom, he was looking at Anali, smiling. It made Sumia wonder what would have happened if Anali did not volunteer. "You have an hour to gather your effects," announced Frederick. "After that, we will be marching to the Farfort with or without you."

Immediately the seven volunteers got up and headed to their rooms. Anali put on the slacks, and kilt she was found in. However she found that she did not care for the original tunic. The color, she found, was dull and lacked taste. So Anali exchanged it for a two-toned purple tunic that was sleeveless with a high collar. On her hands, she wore a couple of leather bands that successfully hid her Mark. Her coat topped it off; against everyone’s sage advice, Anali just couldn’t part with it for that long. She had done her hair up in a couple of pigtails, one tendril or the other always managed to find its way over her shoulder. Her bangs hung freely, framing her face.

Anali fiddled with the belts around her waist. She had gotten a sling to carry her tome with easy access while the other belt carried her sheath. When Anali declared she was ready Sumia looked her over and had to critique the way Anali put on her belts. “It’s too loose!” she chided, lightly smacking Anali on the shoulder. “You’ll lose your effects like that long before you find yourself in battle.” 

She tightened Anali’s belts for her, which caused a deep blush on her face. She had come out of her shell a bit within the last couple of weeks, but she still valued her personal space. “Now, you be careful out there,” Sumia said when she finished. “I want to see you home in one piece, okay?”

"I will," Anali replied with an awkward smile. "Try not to cause too much trouble while we're gone."

"Very funny," smiled Sumia.

As Frederick had promised, they left Ylisstol after an hour on the dot. It felt a little odd to see those Anali was willing to call her friends or comrades in their effects. But, then again Anali probably looked a little odd herself. 

By mid afternoon they reached the docks, from there, they would sail out for the next few hours. Their vessel was relatively small compared to other countries, it was mostly used for importing goods to and from the fort. However it was the most they could do for transportation, as Ylisse had no naval fleet.

Vaike leaned against the starboard side of the vessel, his elbows leaned over the parapet, and his eyes locked on the Plegian woman. She was practically broadcasting her origins to the world with that coat she wore.

Ever since Lissa first brought her in, and Vaike's initial outburst at seeing her mark, Lissa had given him a stern warning, mostly over the fact that he actually grabbed her. "Look, I'm not going to force you to like her," Lissa told him when the two stood alone in the hallway, "but none of us approve of attacking a fellow Shepherd when we're not training."

What where they thinking?! 

What possessed Chrom to think it was a good idea to bring in some Plegian trash and expect Vaike to work with her? She wasn't just some Plegian either, she was one of the _Grimleal_. Her coat and the mark on her hand proved as much. She was a follower of the fell dragon Grima! The very dragon that tried to wipe out humanity!

Okay, yes, this one woman couldn't be held personally responsible for the events during the war, but her father could have very well been apart of the Plegian armies. Her kind could have been responsible for the deaths of many Ylissean men, women, and children. The war left a lot of street orphans in its wake, and only a handful of them could find themselves lucky enough to have a secure future.

Besides, she could have been amongst those responsible for Ylisse's problems now.

"Keep glaring like that and I'm sure you'll wear a hole into the ship," Chrom said, suddenly at Vaike's side. When did he get there?

"I'm not glaring," Vaike mumbled, his eyes locked on the ship deck.

"Of course not," said Chrom. He leaned against the parapet with his arms crossed flat on the surface. "You were just staring at Anali really hard."

He peered back at the woman, she was crouched down on the deck, leaning against the bow, she was certainly looking a little green in the face. Anali was clutching her stomach, and her eyes squeezed shut as she breathed steadily in and out. At Vaike's side Chrom sighed. "I'm sorry," said Chrom. "But I would've thought you were above this sort of thing."

" _Excuse_ me?" Vaike said, trying not too sound too offended.

"You and Anali," Chrom explained, "the hostility. I would have thought you'd be a little more welcoming of her."

"You mean like how I would have thought you could see through a Plegian's trap?" Vaike countered.

While he couldn't blame his Captain and rival for not understanding the life he and the other street urchins had growing up. But, Chrom had to have known better than to trust some Plegian whore. Especially when one considered the events that lead up to their first meeting. "I mean, think about it," Vaike said before Chrom could argue with him. "You leave Elrond, after Plegians attacked the village, then find a Plegian woman on the ground, covered in blood. There was only one death in Elrond, right? And you find a woman _covered in blood?_ "

Chrom forced himself to look away. He understood full well what Vaike was suggesting, but the idea sounded so preposterous. Anali murdering a woman, a performer? Besides, if Anali was there in Elrond, why was she in the field like that? Why would she run instead of following her superiors? And that’s not even considering how Anali ended up in the field in the first place. Some things didn't quite add up.

"I'm not the only one thinkin' it," Vaike added. "I'd bet every Sun I have to my name that Frederick, and Phila made the connection already."

"I don't believe Anali could have done that, Vaike," Chrom said calmly, "that's just not in her character."

Vaike could hardly resist the urge to roll his eyes. Partially because Chrom was being both stupid and ridiculous, and partially because it was typical Prince Chrom. He swore the history books would know him as Prince Chrom the Trusting, or the aptly put, Prince Chrom the Gullible. Even if she was being truthful about her memory loss, Chrom did not know Anali at all. So this murderer could have been in her character. "I swear, man," Vaike sighed, turning himself around to look at the horizon. "You are far too trusting. You're going to let your death waltz right in."

"Please," sighed Chrom, "I'm not _that_ oblivious."

When they docked, Frederick lead the campaign down the dirt trail that lead to the forest, and would lead to the Farfort a few miles in. Anali road on horseback with Kellam, and tried desperately not to fall over as she looked around. She spent the first fifteen minutes or so just gawking at the scenery, but then night was starting to fall, soon enough the stars were shining and the fireflies were out.

All that was heard was the _clop, clop, clop_ of the horses, and the chirping of birds and insects. It was a calm night, almost ideal for a campout, if only it wasn't so chilly. There were a few murmurs from the Shepherds, but no one was making conversation, which was probably for the best.

They were, according to Frederick, a good two miles away from the Farfort when there was a sudden rustling from the trees. Instantly the Shepherds dismounted their horses, some more gracefully than others. Chrom, however kept one hand up, signally for everyone to hold fire. The rustling grew louder and louder as a silhouette could be seen in the near distance. The figure barreled out of the woods revealing a boy, no older than fifteen. Panic was written on his tanned face as he stumbled over his feet. He had on a copper pot on his head as a makeshift helmet, but one could still make out unruly brown hair underneath. "Halp!" the boy exclaimed as he fell over onto his knees. "You gots to help us!"

"Easy lad," Chrom said, dismounting his horse. "Slow down. You're from the Farfort, yes?"

"Y-Yes, milord!" the boy blurted out as he rose to his feet with his back straight as a board. "That would be correct, Your Graciousness."

"Perhaps we should hold off on the titles for now," quipped Frederick. "Why don't we start with your name, my boy."

"Donny!" the boy introduced with a great heap of enthusiasm. He cleared his throat and said, much calmer the second time around, "Er, that is, Donnel."

"All right… Donnel. Can you tell us what happened?"

"Those rotten-toothed, pig-stinkin' dastards just ransacked and attacked us in the middle of the night!" Donnel explained. "Took the fort 'bout a week ago and started takein' all we've got for food, belongin's and… other things. Keepin' us locked in the fort, not letting' us work on our crops, and suckin' us dry of everything we gots."

"Sounds like we got here in time then," murmured Kellam.

"Barely," Stahl added.

"I'm the only one who got away," continued Donnel, "just barely. They started roundin' up the local maidens to haul 'em off…"

Donnel's voice wavered, his gaze fell upon the ground as his hands tightened into fits. His shoulder's began to shake, it was abundantly clear by Donnel's face that he was trying so very hard not to start crying right then and there. Shaking his head, Donnel quickly wiped his eyes with the heel of his hand. "Please, sir!" the boy pleated, looking up at Chrom, "You gots to save them folks! My ma's one of 'em and… She's all I got in this world!"

"Don't worry, Donny," Chrom said, clapping the boy on the shoulder, "we'll save your ma. How much farther is it to the fort from here?"

"'Bout a mile, milord. But they've gots the draw bridge guarded all hours of the day. I was hearin' there archer's accuracy's somethin' to be reckoned with."

"Ah, great!" growled Vaike. "The one time we could've used Virion and we left him back at Ylisstol."

"It would not matter," Miriel said, adjusting her glasses, "he would've surely been outnumbered, and the bandits would still have the home field advantage."

"Perhaps we should send for reinforcements, milord," suggested Frederick. "We should be able to overpower them easily with vast numbers."

"But by then it might be too late for the village girls," Stahl pointed out. "Maybe we could just find another way in."

"Hey, if you're volunteering, I don't mind," said Vaike.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It mean's I'm not getting an arrow in my ass."

"Well I don't see you coming up with any better ideas!" Sully snapped.

"We could always wait for the archer's to change shifts…" Kellam suggested weakly, "just a thought…

"Neither are you!" Vaike shouted at Sully. He gestured to Miriel. "If you want bright ideas, why not turn to our resident egghead?!"

"Please don't drag me into this childish feud," Miriel sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"All right, all right!" Chrom called, raising one hand into the air. "If we start arguing amongst ourselves now we'll never be able to-"

His pleas fell upon deaf ears. Voices began to morph into one, shouting different ideas all at once, and shouting at the others to come up with something better. If they didn't have archers themselves, they could use magic. But they were still too high up. Well maybe they could sneak in through the front. Well, if it was that easy then they would have found more people than just Donnel. Then they should send for more men, or at least a few Pegasus Knights. By the time they get here it could be far too late for the girls, and who knew what they had planed for them afterwards. And Pegasus Knight’s wouldn’t last against archers.

Anali stared, dumbfounded and confused. Please, _please,_ tell her that they were not always like this. This arguing amongst themselves was wasting just as much time as sending for more help. Perhaps they _did_ need more men, but Anali could understand why they went with nine units, it drew in less attention.

Okay… okay, there was a way to siege the fort with small numbers, they just needed to think about it. Anali distanced herself from the group, their bickering was not making it easy for her to think. She tore off a thin twig from the closest tree, then plucked off the leaves. She crouched down and began to draw a rectangle into the dirt. "Donny," Anali called over her shoulder. The village boy looked just as confused, and possibly more frustrated, than Anali had not even a minute ago. "Can you help me map out the fort? I don't think I've ever been there before."

"Well, sure," Donnel said. He crouched down beside Anali. He took the twig from her and began to draw a few more shapes inside the rectangle for the homes, barns, shops, and other buildings. He finished by circling two corners of the rectangle, and a third one in between the two. "They've got guards posted right here. And…" He drew a fourth circle, off centre in the heart of the fort. "That's where they're keepin' the women they rounded up to be hulled off."

"Okay," Anali nodded, "now is there somewhere the bandits usually occupy?"

"Mayor Grey's house," Donnel replied; he drew a circle diagonally across from the last circle. "They've been keepin' the Mayor and his wife in the house at all hours. But usually they're at the tavern."

He drew a sixth circle a few centimeters way from the circle representing the drawbridge. "Okay," Anali nodded, the wheels in her head were beginning to turn. "Donny, is there anything they wouldn't know about the village? Anything at all?"

"Em…" Donnel thought for a moment, crossing his arms over his chest. What didn't they know about the village? His first thought was how hard working, good, and chummy everyone was, but he doubted that was what she meant. "Well, there's the well. You can actually swim into it from the lake outside the fort. Hehe… We liked to give everyone a scare by doing that as youngins."

Anali's brow rose, a well? That could work. "Oh, and there's this old wagon 'bout a mile into the woods," Donnel explained. "'S been there for as long as I can remember."

"What has?" Chrom asked, startling the pair.

"A wagon Donnel mentioned," explained Anali. "And depending on it's current state," she crossed her arms over her chest with an all too proud grin on her face. "I think I know how we can reclaim the fort by sunrise."

Anali's plan was actually quite simple, but at the same time there were plenty of places where it could just collapse on itself and there goes the Farfort, and about half the Shepherds. Everything needed to be timed right, if someone acted to soon or too late, everything would quickly go to hell.

"This is gonna get us all killed," mumbled Vaike. He pulled himself into the wagon; it creaked each time he shifted his weight.

The abandoned wagon played would play a huge part in it, but the thing looked like it would collapse on itself at any time. Sully's horse, Baldulf, was deemed the fastest and strongest out of them all, and thus would be the one pulling as he could make a fast escape if something went horribly wrong.

"It just needs to hold out long enough," Chrom said, his cape and pauldron were removed from his person. A good half of the Shepherds had removed their armor and placed it in the wagon. All it would do was weigh them down and make unnecessary noise. "Does everybody understand what their job is?”

"Um…" Kellam raised his hand. "What group am I in again?"

"Getting in is, obviously, the tricky part," said Anali. "Stealth is everything for the first group as much as timing for the second group is."

"Donny," Chrom said to the village boy, "I want you to stay close."

"Beg pardon, milord? You mean…?" Donnel's voice raised a couple of octaves. Anali hoped against hope that he hadn't given them away. Donnel looked from Chrom, to the fort, then back. "I… I can't fight, sir! I ain't never even stuck a pig before!"

"Oh, sorry," Chrom said quickly, "I just thought… I mean…" He shook his head. "Look, just stay here. You'll be fine."

Donnel's hands tightened into a couple of fists. "I wish I was as strong as you sirs and madams," he said, his voice sounded as tight as his throat probably was. "Kick that scum out single handed, I would!"

"Then you should fight with us," Chrom offered, placing a hand on Donnel’s shoulder. "That's the best way to grow stronger."

"But I ain't-"

"No man is born a warrior, Donny. And farm work makes for fine training - a sickle's not far from a sword, after all. Bandits may be tougher than wheat, but the principle's the same."

Donnel rubbed the back of his neck, then took in a deep breath. "A-All right, milord. As you say, I'm no warrior. But they're my people. I gots to do what I can!"

"Good, is everyone ready?" Frederick asked, and was promptly met with mumbles and groans. "Ah, yes. _That's_ the sort of attitude you want to hear before a liberation."

"Well maybe if the plan wasn't so flimsy," grumbled Sully.

"Sully!" Chrom shot back.

"What? I'm not the only one thinking it!"

"No, no, you're not," Anali said, pushing her bangs back. There was an edge to her voice; she would happily mock the person who came up with this idea if that person wasn't Anali herself.

Anali followed the first group, which consisted of Chrom, Sully, Stahl, and Donnel to a lake, a quarter of a mile away from the Farfort. According to Donnel, there was a pipeline that connected the lake to five wells in the village, giving them access to fresh water. "You sure we can make it through the well?" Stahl asked skeptically.

"Well sure," Donnel replied, "ah used to do it all the time as a kid."

"So you can make the swim then?" asked Anali; to which Donnel nodded in response. "Okay, that's really good to know. Yes, we definitely want you with the first group, you know the village better than any of us, and you'll know where the bandits are stationed. Are you okay with that?"

"I should be able to handle that."

The white haired woman nodded. Suddenly the journey here seemed so long ago. This morning, Anali would not have imagined herself coming up with the plan to liberate the Farfort. If someone died it would be on Anali and her bright idea.

Donnel lead Sully and Stahl into the lake as Anali pushed her bangs back again; she bit her lower lip. This was it, no turning back. Her heart was beginning to pound in her chest with a force that surely shook her ribcage. _Don't run away,_ Anali told herself over and over. _Don't run away. Don't run away. Do not run away._

The hand that placed itself on her shoulder startled her enough to release her grip on her hair. Chrom was looking at her with a very slight smile. "It's going to be fine, Anali," he said.

She shook her head, slowly. "How do you know?" she asked. "What make's you so sure?"

"Because you have a talent for battle strategy. I haven't seen anyone able to size up their enemies with such accuracy as you. This isn't exactly the first strategy you've come up with."

Anali hugged her left arm close to her. "Maybe…" she murmured. As much as Anali wanted to avoid needless bloodshed of her comrades, and the innocent villagers, she still needed to stay focused. She would be no good to the Shepherds if all she did was worry. "Be careful, Chrom."

"You too," replied Chrom.

Anali gave him a brief nod before she hurried back to the wagon. When they first split into two groups, it was on the basis of who knew they could make the swim for sure. That left Chrom, Donnel, Sully and Stahl. Neither Vaike or Frederick were certain if they could make it in one breath. Miriel admitted she wasn't that strong of a swimmer, and Anali wasn't even sure if she _could_ swim period. In the end, they were divvied up pretty evenly, so it worked out.

Chrom waded into the water until he could no longer feel the lakebed beneath his feet. He could always swim very well, childhood incidents in the bath not withstanding, and presuming they handle this safely, Chrom should be able to make it to the well in one breath.

When they got to the rocky wall, Donnel took in a deep breath, then went under. One by one the Shepherds mimicked this; it was hard, with little to no light, but Chrom was vaguely able to see Donnel disappear into the pipe. The pipe itself was a tight squeeze, but they were still able to kick to propel themselves, however using their arms was out of the question. And at once, Chrom was glad Anali had enough foresight to suggest they leave their armor behind. Not only would it just weigh them down, but it would have been even harder to make the swim.

Donnel pushed off the lakebed and swam up; they were in already. Chrom followed behind the village boy; his head broke through the water in a matter of seconds. He brushed his dripping bangs out of his eyes as Stahl and Sully came up for air shortly after him. There were a few voices in the distance, so there was a chance they could climb out unnoticed given their judgment was right. Donnel pointed to the wall where several bricks had been pulled out to create hand and footholds. It should not have been that surprising, given Donnel explained that the village children did this sort of thing a lot.

Chrom grabbed onto the hold and slowly began to pull himself up. Once fully out of the water he paused, no one heard him. He gestured for the others to follow him, but slowly. One by one, they climbed out of the well. Chrom gestured for Donnel to follow him, while Sully and Stahl snuck over to Mayor Grey's house.

Donnel lead the way to the holdings within the heart of the village; both kept within the shadows. The younger boy stopped behind someone's house, then gestured around the corner. A man leaned against the door, he looked ready to conk out at any time. Chrom held up one hand to Donnel, the message behind it was clear; wait.

Chrom creped around the corner of the house, and the string of homes beside it; stalking closer to the near-sleeping man. At the edge of the line, Chrom could see the building and the man in plain sight. "What's this you're yammerin' about?" he heard. Instinctively, his hand went to the hilt of Falchion.

"This guy's claiming to have the village's imports from Regna Ferox," another man replied.

"It's the middle of the night!"

"He was sayin' he had wagon trouble."

So Frederick and Anali's group were doing okay then. For now at least. There wasn't a signal from Sully and Stahl yet; if they could last just another few minutes they were right where they wanted to be. The voices were muffled as their respective owners walked off. Stealing the moment, Chrom lunched forward.

He wrapped one arm around the man's neck and pulled him against the crook of his neck. Chrom used his other arm to keep the man's head steady. The man, who had just snapped out of his daze, struggled in Chrom's grip; struggling to breathe, struggling to break free. His breathing stopped, his limbs fell limp at his sides, and his eyes were half-open. 

Chrom laid the man down and rummaged through his person. The key ring was attached to his belt; Chrom quickly undid the man’s belt and removed the key ring. As soon as he got onto his feet Donnel was at Chrom’s side. The hooting of an owl echoed across the village, the telltale sign that Stahl and Sully were successful in rescuing Mayor Grey and his wife. "Phase one, done," murmured Donnel.

"We're not out of the woods yet, Donny," Chrom reminded him as he unlocked the door.

"Ah know. I'm just a little amazed we've made it this far."

"It's not because we did this alone, I'll tell you that much," said Chrom; he unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

Inside, the village maidens were huddled in the back of the room. Some of them looked as young as thirteen. _Thirteen._ They were hardly young women. Did those bastards have no sense of decency? One of the girls stood up, as though trying to put herself between the potential threat and the others. By the look on her face alone Chrom was willing to believe she would wrestle a bear if it were to keep these girls safe. 

"Miss. Rosalind?" Donnel questioned, he lightly pushed Chrom to the side. His smile brightened at the sight of the young woman. "Miss. Rosalind! So glad to see you're safe 'n sound! I woulda thought for sure they'd sent you away by now."

"I could say the same about you!" Rosalind shot back. "I was just hearin' from Roddick that you managed to escape." She looked up at Chrom, her brow arched for a moment before her eyes widened. "And you found the Shepherds? How on earth'd you manage that?"

"By accident…" Donnel admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

Chrom cleared his throat. "Donny, I'm sure you and your… friend, have a bit to catch up on," he said, "but we may very well be pressed for time."

"Ah! Sorry," Donnel said quickly, his face began to turn red.

"You're here to save us?" one of the maidens asked as she rose to her feet.

"Please, Sire," one of the thirteen-year-olds spoke up, "I wanna go home."

"Don't worry," Chrom assured them. "After tonight everyone will be home, safe and sound. First we want to get you out of here, and to the Mayor's as a safe house."

"But they'll catch us!" one of the girls argued.

"And? I'd rather die than experience the alternative!"

"Die?!"

"I want my Ma and Pa!"

"I don't wanna die!"

They were cut off by the shouting outside; even from there, Chrom could smell smoke. Looks like the second group reached their limit. "We need to move," Chrom said, unsheathing Falchion. "Now!"

"Be careful, Chrom," said Anali.

"You too," replied Chrom.

Turning on her heel, Anali half-jogged back to the wagon. Frederick had seated himself on the wagon with the reigns in hand. The spare traveling cloaks he had packed were laid out on the wagon with Chrom's groups, and Frederick's, armor. In a fluid movement, Anali pulled herself onto the wagon, which promptly moaned under her weight.

"These men aren't stupid," she heard Frederick mutter to himself. He covered himself with one of the traveling cloaks. "They will know I'm up to something very quickly."

"I know," said Anali. "Our goal isn't to make them believe what your telling them, just distract them long enough to keep Chrom and the others from being seen. If you show up in the middle of the night, claming to have exported goods they're not expecting, that might rile up a bit of confusion."

"I sure as hell hope you know what you're doing," Vaike said with a glare.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't," replied Anali.

"Hey, guys, maybe we should keep quiet," Kellam suggested. "Just a thought."

Vaike, Miriel and Anali looked at the back corner of the wagon were Kellam was seated, waiting for them to get started. How long had he been there?! 

Vaike was about ready to shout, just as startled as Anali was, he probably would have blown their cover if Anali and Miriel had not each slapped a hand over his mouth. " _Kellam!_ " Frederick hissed through clenched teeth. "What are you doing here?! I thought you were supposed to be with Chrom's group."

"Was I?" Kellam asked, genuinely confused. "No one really said…"

Anali felt her jaw hang open; where _was_ Kellam supposed to be? He did not say he could make the swim when asked… or did he? Why couldn't Anali remember? Or, better yet, why didn't she see that Kellam was there in the first place? "You know what, it doesn't matter," Anali said; she began to use her hands to talk with her. "It works out either way. We're just going to waste time trying to figure it out. Right now, we really need to huddle together."

Following Anali's instructions the four squatted down in the back of the wagon with the travel cloaks covering them. "Moment of truth," Frederick murmured to himself.

Clicking his tongue, Frederick snapped the reigns, and Baldulf began to walk at a steady pace. The wagon creaked and lightly swayed from side to side. Anali suddenly worried that it might fall apart if they hit the slightest bump in the road. And why did she not think about this before they set off?

They remained silent, aside from the _clop, clop_ of Baldulf, and the creaking of the rickety old wagon. Anali could not tell you how long they were there for, five minutes? Fifteen seconds? Five seconds? The anticipation made it all uncomfortably long.

The wagon slowed to a stop, followed suit by someone shouting, "State your business!"

"I'm just delivering the fabrics from Regna Ferox," said Frederick. The accent he had adopted would have been comical, if not for their current situation.

"Sir, do you have any idea what time it is?" the man asked irritably.

"Do you have any idea what _I_ had to go through to bring these here?" Frederick asked in return. "The hail, the snow, the rodents of unusual sizes, the Risen and bandits!"

"Sir, it's the middle of the night."

"Did I not already mention the Risen? Now, the seamstress was supposed to be expecting these fabrics a week ago, at least let me drop them off."

"Seamstress? What do these hick-folk need with a seamstress?"

"Believe me, sir, why would I be here in the middle of the night, as you've kindly pointed out, if I were lying? I have things I would much rather be doing at this hour."

The guard leaned to the side, craning his neck up to get a good look inside the wagon. What if there _had_ been fabrics on their way here? What was he supposed to do? "Hold your fire!" the guard shouted skywards to the archers. "Wait here, I need to ask about this."

Anali's heart nearly leapt into her throat. This was good, this was just what they wanted. The bandits did not want to be found out anymore than the Shepherds did, so they needed to stall just as much. As far as they knew, Ylisse did not know about the capture of the fort and they would have wanted to keep it that way.

They could hear voices go back and forth with each other as the guard disappeared into one of the buildings. The shadows could be seen through the windows of the tavern. They were muffled voices at first, then slowly built up to shouting, "What seamstress?! What order?!" These two lines repeated three more times.

The tavern door opened and a scrawny little man hurried out. He sprinted across the road, to the inn; after knocking on the door, someone let him in. Less than a minute later someone lit a candle on the ground floor. Everything had become silent, eerily silent.

The minutes ticked by agonizingly slow. True, the whole point was to stall for time as Chrom's group saved the mayor and the maidens, but Anali had no idea what was going on with the bandits. Had they found out about Chrom's group? Did they know what was in the wagon?

The door opened ten minutes later; the scrawny man darted back into the tavern. The muffled conversation started back up again. Hardly two seconds passed before a few 'You idiots!' were thrown out. The tavern's door slammed open, a gruff man stomped out with the guard close at his heels shouting, "Roddick! Roddick, wait!"

"Alright," the gruff man, Roddick, snapped at Frederick, "what game are you playin' at?!"

"Tis no game, good sir," Frederick replied, unaffected by Roddick's raised voice. "I am just a merchant from Regna Ferox, here to trade my goods for Moons and Suns."

"And what merchant arrives this late at night?" Roddick replied. He rounded the wagon so that he could look inside. "What would the seamstress need with fabric anyway?"

"Well, sir, the whole concept of a seamstress is-"

"Lemme rephrase that," Roddick said; he reached inside the wagon. "What does the seamstress need with fabric, when she's been dead for the last six weeks?"

He grabbed a fistful of cloak and yanked on it. As soon as it was off them, Miriel snapped her tome open then tossed her free hand forward. Almost immediately, Roddick and the guard were blown back by the blast aimed right for them. The guard started to scream in a wild panic; the sleeve of his tunic had caught fire. "We're under attack!" Roddick roared, and one by one the windows of each building lit up. He ran back to the tavern. "Everyone grab your blade and fight! Archer's open fire!"

Vaike and Kellam leaned back until the wagon fully tipped over, taking everyone inside with it. Baldulf whinnied in an wild panic. Quickly, Frederick undid his harness, and the stallion bolted straight into the village. "Somebody get that horse!"

Frederick took shelter behind the fallen wagon as the archers began firing arrows at them. "Okay, we've got two options now," Anali said in a hushed tone. "We can either charge into the fort, I'm sure they won't risk hitting their own men, or wait for them to run out of arrows.”

"Well, fuck that idea," Vaike said brandishing his axe. "We'd be here for ages if we waited them out."

"Oh, I agree," said Anali. "Which is why we just charge in."

"That will only succeed in making us targets," Frederick pointed out.

"Only if we move in a b-line," Miriel said, snapping her Fire tome closed. "So long as we make ourselves difficult targets until we get ourselves into the fray."

"What she said," Anali said, gesturing to Miriel. "We just run in, and don't be an easy target." 

"As good an idea as any," mumbled Vaike.

On the count of three, Vaike and Kellam were the first to sprint out from behind the wagon. The bandit's archers fired, one of the arrows nicked Kellam's armor, but it wasn't enough to break his stride. Miriel, Frederick, and Anali followed suit. "Hold fire!" someone shouted as they successfully made it inside. "Hold fire and get down here, you idiots!"

Inside the fort all hell had broken loose within a matter of minutes. Anali could see the villagers shut themselves into their homes. Men encouraged their wives and children to hide in the cellar; lights were being snuffed out in the windows. That was good; they understood enough of what was going on to keep themselves hidden. That would mean there would be less innocent blood spilt tonight.

Torches on the outsides of the buildings quickly lit up the town with such a force, it would have been easy to mistake that morning was on the horizon. Chrom, Donnel, Sully, and Stahl had successfully transferred the maidens to Mayor Grey's house. The last thing they wanted was one of the bandits to escape with any of the girls. In a stroke of luck, Grey and his wife had a secret cellar under their dining room that their leader, Roddick, knew nothing about, so they would all be safe in there.

Once the group split up to enter the fray, Donnel found himself a bronze lance someone dropped to use against the brigands. He couldn't do much else then just swing it and hope it hit something, but if Donnel did have one thing it was speed. He may have lacked strength and knowledge, but his ability to dodge was quite admirable. It was little wonder he had managed to escape.

The Shepherds had scattered throughout the village. Stahl stuck close to Donnel should the boy get in way over his head. Sully had reunited with her stallion and began cutting through the brutes like a hot knife through butter. Kellam remained unnoticed by the Shepherds, but also by the bandits themselves; they never knew what hit them. Vaike and Frederick made fighting against them look easy. Miriel was able to keep them at bay with her magic, and Anali alternated between her sword and tome.

The bandits here where in a different league than the bandits in Southtown, when Chrom first met Anali. Their men were stronger, more resilient; they actually knew what they were doing. The notion wasn't entirely surprising, they had seized the Farfort for a week, after all. But, they were not organized, that was their fatal flaw.

They didn't know about the messenger hawk someone managed to send out. Their guard didn't know off the top of his head that the seamstress had died. Nor did they know about the secret cellar in the Mayor's house, they could have been hiding villagers under their nose without knowing it. And now, here they where, fighting against the Shepherd's with no strategy outside of _'cut-them-down.'_

The ruffian's attacked them with no rhyme or reason, it was simply a matter of getting the Shepherds killed the fastest way possible. It should have been easy for them, the Shepherds only had eight men with them, nine if they counted Donnel. The bandits easily outnumbered them, but they were not going down, not as easily as Roddick would have wanted.

Miriel reared back; one of her spells missed its intended target, the brute was quick to steal the opportunity. He threw his arm horizontally, no doubt trying to cut through Miriel's midsection. The red-haired mage, while certainly not the fastest, staggered back, missing the oncoming blow just enough to cut through her robes and knick her on the arm. Blood suddenly splurted from the bandit's backside, he fell over with an axe protruding from the right side of his back, just below the shoulder.

A spiky haired blonde stood behind the man, still frozen in position once he released his axe. He smirked, prideful of his own accomplishment, as he walked up, and retrieved his axe. Readjusting her glasses, Miriel sighed. Vaike's action did not go unappreciated, but he could have been a bit more timely.

Sully plowed through the street's on horseback with her lance in hand. Baldulf had found her after Frederick released him from the wagon, a possible blessing that Sully was not about to question. She could cover more ground this way, and cut down more of these dastards. She got caught up in the action in front of her, she failed to notice the shadow following close behind, watching her back from any projectile weaponry.

Frederick and Anali fought back-to-back, with Anali alternating between her sword and magic. She knew full well what Frederick's abilities were like, and rightfully guessed that he held back during their training sessions. But she had some idea of what to keep an eye out for on his end, so that she didn't end up hit by accident.

A sword-welding ruffian ran up to Anali. She met him half-way; Anali slashed into him, just between his shoulder and neck. The man screamed loud enough to surely hurt his throat. Enraged, the bandit thrusted his sword forward, aiming for Anali's face. She was able to misdirect the blow by kicking the man in the abdomen; he fell over, unsurprisingly, blood was beginning to pool around his head from his injury. Quickly, before the man had the chance to get up, Anali drove her blade into him. Silence.

Chrom was thirteen when he first received Falchion, the only one of the three royals both able and willing to wield it. He knew full well that Emmeryn would not keep such a blade at her side, for it would be like turning her back on her principals. And Lissa, despite what she said about being willing to defend Ylisse, was overwhelmed by the thought of wielding a melee weapon. No, Lissa was okay with healing and magic. So, Chrom was the only one left to carry one of Ylisse national treasures, the very sword used by the first Exalt, and the Hero-King himself.

When Chrom was first given the blade at thirteen, he understood full well what his duty to Ylisse was. To rebuild its shattered army, to act in Emmeryn's steed, to defend Ylisse from those who would take advantage of it's greatest attribute. From Plegian's stirring up the peace, even ruffians who thought they could keep themselves safe by taking the Farfort. He would be the one to show them that Ylisse was not the haildom to take advantage of.

So Chrom cut through the bandits who challenged him. There number's were beginning to diminish, and fast. Let it be one of the Shepherds cutting them down, or the bandits who were cutting their losses and fled the scene. If nothing else, the cowards were weeded out.

A woman cried out as she was being dragged out of her home by Roddick. She was a plump, middle aged woman; the low ponytail she styled her hair in was beginning to unravel. Didn't Donnel say that they were collecting the _maidens?_ This woman could have very well been married with her own gaggle of children. But, as Chrom decided, the details did not matter; she was in trouble, he had to help her.

Luce pulled at Roddick's hand, the very one that was held tight around the back of her shirt and pulling a few strands of hair. She knew full well that Roddick was downright furious; his plans, his means of protection had all gone to hell in less than an hour. Luce knew he would come for her, however she expected it sooner given it was her son that escaped. "Damn it!" Roddick hissed, throwing Luce to the ground. "All of this because that kid of yours got away!"

"This would have happened even if he hadn't!" Luce shot back. "Did you think we didn't learn anything since you last came here?!"

A snide grin played upon Roddick's lips, recalling the event several years back. One of the villagers retaliated and struck Roddick with a pitchfork, successfully breaking a couple of his ribs. So, Roddick and his gang returned the favor by killing him; Luce was that man‘s widow. "If I had enough sense back then, I woulda killed that brat of yours before he got out!" Roddick barked back. "I outta wring his neck next time I see him."

"He's just a boy!" Luce cried out; a new form of panic began to swell up in her chest. Her boy had a good head on his shoulders, didn't he? Surely he would stay away, surely he would run.

A smirk played upon Roddick's face. Why not take care of both the woman and her son now, and save him the trouble of a vengeful, childless widow? That would get the entire family under his belt, after all they were proving to be more trouble than they were worth. First the husband and his pitchfork, then then son making a run for it. Why should Roddick wait for the wife to retaliate and humiliate him and his men, too? No man, woman, or child would show up Roddick.

Roddick removed his axe from its sling on his belt. Luce, with widened eyes, pushed herself back. She knew what he was planning, it was written all over his face. He raised the weapon above his shoulder. Where should he strike her? Get her in the chest and get it over with? Or why not chop of each limb and let her die slowly and painfully as he hunted down her son?

He realized too late that Chrom was two feet away from him; the prince punched Roddick in the jaw. He stumbled back, and braced himself against Luce's home. He was bleeding out of the mouth after he bit his tongue.

As Roddick tried to come to his senses, Chrom knelt down and helped Luce onto her feet. "You all right?" he asked her. Unable to find her voice, Luce nodded. "Find someplace safe, we'll have the fort back before you-"

"Milord!" Luce exclaimed, suddenly finding her voice again.

In one, swift, movement, Chrom brandished his blade, and blocked the oncoming axe. Roddick put as much strength into his attack as he could muster. Blood from his cut tongue pooled in his mouth, a minor inconvenience compared to the blood of a royal on his axe. "Time to show you castle whelp what us wild-born men can do!" shouted Roddick, his tone laced with mirth.

"We will see about that!" Chrom countered.

Seeing that his first attack was not about to get him anywhere, Roddick threw his arm back for another attack. Something Chrom blocked with ease. It went on like that several more times. Chrom playing defensive, while Roddick went onto the full attack, and then they got into a rhythm. It was only then, did Chrom attack him for a change.

Stepping forward, Chrom drove the tip of Falchion right through Roddick's axe-hand; Chrom could feel the blade scrape against bone. Screaming, Roddick dropped to one knee, keeping his injured arm raised. The brute looked up at Chrom with bloodshot eyes. "You…" Roddick cursed through clenched teeth. _"You…!"_

Unexpectedly, Roddick pulled his own arm off of Falchion. An act that was no doubt, immensely painful, all Chrom could do was stare in awe. He snapped out of his stupor when Roddick swung his axe at Chrom successfully cutting his arm and chest. Chrom stumbled back, his right arm was bleeding just above the crease of his elbow. Roddick began to swing his blade around wildly, and all Chrom could do was protect himself with his own sword. With Roddick attacking so randomly, it was difficult to find a spot for an open attack, and easy for Chrom to end up seriously injured.

There was a sudden splurge from Roddick's backside; he looked down to find his front bleeding profusely. Donnel stood behind him, having driven his lance into his back and right through to the other side. The boy's eyes were widened as his actions slowly sunk in. Donnel wasn't quite sure what he was doing at the time, he saw Chrom struggling, so he just acted.

But he didn't have a word for what he was feeling at that moment. This was the man who murdered his pa, took over his village, planed to prostitute ladies he called his friends, and was going to kill his ma. Donnel should have been happy, relieved that such a man wouldn't harm anyone anymore. But he did not have the word for this emotion.

Slowly, Roddick turned his head around to look at Donnel. He looked downright terrified, and enraged. "D-Damn you…" murmured Roddick. His eyes rolled back as he slumped over, dead as a doornail.

There were voices from the other Shepherds meshed into one. One by one, the lights from the village homes began to flicker on, as men and women poked their heads out the door. "Is… is it over?" asked Donnel.

With a small smile, Chrom nodded and clapped Donnel on the shoulder. "A worthy first victory, Donny," he said. "You fought well."

"Donny…?" Luce asked. She slowly stepped out of the barn she had taken shelter in.

The village boy smiled boldly. "Ma!" Donnel cried, running into Luce's arms.

"Oh, Donny!" Luce sobbed, holding her son close, as though she were afraid to let him go again. Afraid of what might happen if she did. "Thank goodness you're safe!" Her hands went from Donnel's backside, to his shoulders. Luce held him at arms length. "What were you thinkin'?! You had me worried to death, boy!"

Donnel gave his mother a lopsided grin. The last Luce had seen of her son, he was trying to convince her that he could make a run for it. That he could find help before they shipped off the girls. Donnel's escape had been less than stellar, with Roddick declaring that he would kill him if he ever saw Donnel again. "Sorry Ma…" Donnel said; rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes were cast downward.

Luce pulled her son close to her again. Around them, the villagers emerged from their homes, the maidens the bandits had captured returned to their families. Mayor Grey spoke with Frederick, probably to ask where Chrom was, and about the village restoration. The village itself was still in decent condition, but their resources had dwindled with the bandit's eating them out of house and home. There was some hope for them, however, it was still spring, they could grow their crops long before winter arrived. "No flying axes this time?"

The sudden voice startled Chrom enough to make him jump. Whipping around on his heel, his hand wrapped tight around the hilt of Falchion ready to attack. But it was only Anali, looking a little worse for wear. Her left pigtail was beginning to come undone, with three locks of hair hanging free. There was a thin cut on her right cheek, starting just under her eye, that traveled all the way back to her earlobe. There was a tear in the upper left sleeve of her coat, Chrom could just make out a bit of blood on the edge of the rip. She was tired, though, that much was written on her face with her weary smile and half-laden eyes.

Her shoulders begin to shake. "Sorry, did I startle you?" she asked in between giggles. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

Shaking his head, Chrom let out a low chuckle. The odds had not exactly been in their favor, it was nine men against a band of ruffians. They were outnumbered by more than a handful, but they all made it out alive. Chrom wouldn't have thought to sneak in through the well, nor would he have thought to use an old wagon to help with a distraction. Perhaps it was that that gave them the upper hand so quickly. They were able to free the hostages, and get the girls to safety should anything go wrong, then they were free to deal with the bastards who seized the fort in the first place. They had successfully rescued the village girls from who knows what, and liberated the village. They were alive, they were worse for wear, but they were alive. If this was what Anali could come up with in just a matter of minutes with little to work with, Chrom had to wonder what else she was capable of.

He had to smile to himself. This ‘helpless victim’ was certainly something else.

"Milord," Mayor Grey said, walking up to the pair. He lowered his head, and for a moment, Anali could have sworn the older man had been crying at one point. "We cannot thank you and your Shepherds enough. Sir Frederick explained how you split into two groups, one as a distraction, your's sneaking in. Quite clever, milord."

"Actually, I'm afraid I cannot take credit for that," said Chrom. Before Anali could stop him, Chrom had placed both hands on Anali's shoulders and guided her in front of him. Her face had been dusted with a pink blush. "That belongs to our new tactician, Anali."

And just like that the blush on Anali's face dissipated, and she looked back up at Chrom with an arched brow. Had she heard correctly, _their new tactician?_ He was serious about that?! 

Well, yes, Anali did seem to have an eye for sizing up enemies, and yes, creating the plan was kind of fun and exhilarating, and yes, she had been reading up on battle strategies. But shouldn't such a position go to someone who had more expertise and experience. Anali had only been a Shepherd for three weeks, this was her first march, this was her first real battle strategy. Why was she the tactician?

"Well, then, Lady Anali," Mayor Grey said, taking her hand into both of his. And once more, Anali's face began to heat up when he called her 'Lady.' "You have the Farfort's gratitude."

"Th-thank you, sir," Anali stuttered, she carefully pulled her hand out of Grey's grip. "B-but any plan is useless without willing men and women. We wouldn't have gotten anywhere without Chrom leading us."

Mayor Grey tossed his head back and laughed. "I suppose we all stand corrected," he said, "it would seem the Farfort has you _both_ to thank."

Chrom could not help but smile a little; perhaps the mayor was right. The liberation of the Farfort was a joint effort by the Ylissean prince, and a wandering Plegian woman.

Frederick had convinced Chrom that it was probably a good idea to journey back to Ylisstol early in the morning, when there was daylight out. However, that would leave them with only a few hours of sleep. The exhausted Shepherds moaned and groaned, and Chrom was in complete understanding, but both Chrom and Frederick were unwavering in their resolve. "Lady Emmeryn and Lissa would want to know of our success as soon as possible, milord," Fredric had told him. And Chrom couldn't find it in him to disagree, no matter how exhausted he was.

The inn had graciously provided them with rooms for the rest of the night, and a light meal before bed. In the mess hall they laid out a warm pot of chicken broth, and warm bread. The chatter amongst the Shepherds was low and mumbled, they were all exhausted from this long, long night. Well, all but Vaike, who boastfully recollected his kills of the night, whether anyone wanted to listen or not.

"Kellam," Sully said, sitting herself in front of the man in question.

"Y-yes?" Kellam stuttered. Not that he wasn't pleased to be speaking to someone, Kellam was sure everyone forgot he was there at all.

"I've got a bone to pick with you, pip-squeak," said Sully. Her expression dull, with irritation behind her fiery eyes. "Frederick tells me you were secretly watching my back."

"Um, I wasn’t really trying to keep it a secret, Sully," explained Kellam. "I was just fighting alongside-"

"Well knock it off!" the red haired woman said, pounding her fist on the table with enough force to cause Kellam's bowl and utensils to shake. "I don't need some tiny man in an oversized suit of armor watching me like I'm some child. Got it?!"

"B-b-but…" Kellam took a deep breath in. He knew what to do, just calmly explain himself to her, and this whole thing would blow over. "I wasn't giving you special treatment, Sully, honest. I just want to protect my comrades."

Slamming both hands onto the table, Sully stood up and leaned in forward. "I'll say this once, pip-squeak," Sully said darkly. "Don't ever pull that crap again! Are we clear? 'Cause if we are, I'm done. I'm exhausted and I'd rather not spend the rest of the night yelling at you, tin man."

Making her piece, Sully pushed her seat back, and stomped off to her room to turn in for the night. Kellam sat stone still, a little dumbfounded by the events that had just played out. That had not gone the way he had hoped it would.

The minutes quickly ticked by and the chatter amongst them died down. Odds were they would all be heading to bed in a few minutes. When the door creaked open, several of the Shepherds looked up at the door. Donnel poked his head inside before he walked in. "Donny," Chrom said, genuinely surprised. "It's late, I would have thought you were at home with your ma."

"I was," Donnel said, rubbing the back of his neck. "B-but I has a request, sir. If you'd allow it, Your Graceliness… please take me with you, milord. Lemme be a Shepherd like you! I wanna hone my… whatever it is you said earlier. I wanna protect the village if this ever happens again. Please, sir!"

There was a conviction in Donnel's dark eyes. As frightened as he might have been after he killed a man, his drive to keep his mother, and his village safe completely overrode it. His pa had died keeping his family safe, if the gods willed it, Donnel would do the same. His ma may argue at first, but she would understand with time. "We'd he happy to have you, Donny," said Chrom with a tired grin.

The boy's eyes lit up. "Yeh mean it?" he asked, a wide grin breaking out on his face. "Ah, thank you, milord! You won't regret this, I promise you!"

Before Chrom could say anything else, Donnel raced out of the inn, bellowing _'yee-haw!'_ all the while. Anali, who had previously struggled not to doze off, tried to hide her smile. Three weeks ago, she had been concerned about acceptance due to her possible - but highly plausible - origin. That Anali was most likely from some dirt poor family, that she did not fit in with Ylisse's military. Had she witnessed this scene play out, the prince of Ylisse happily accepting a village boy into the Shepherds, her decision would have been easier to make. But, in the end, Anali wouldn't have traded any of it for the world.

The next morning was filled with groaning and yawns, from all but Frederick. How on earth did he do it? One of the villagers fetched the horses, and had them well taken care of. Anali road with Stahl on the way back to the docks for the trip back to the mainland. She was not looking forward to that.

Donnel had a comedically large knapsack on him that morning. His mother, naturally, had seen him off. "You're sure you want to do this, Donny?" Luce asked. She looked older than she had the previous night. Then again, last night, she wasn't seeing her son off as he went out into the world. "No one will blame you if-"

"I wanna protect the village, ma," Donnel said, cutting Luce off. "I wanna keep something like this from happenin' again. I wanna be able to keep you safe. You know what I mean?"

Luce looked Donnel in the eye. Somehow, when her back was turned he started to grow up. When had that happened? "You just…" said Luce. Sighing, she fixed Donnel's collar. "You just come home safe, love."

Misty eyed, Donnel threw his arms over Luce and held him close to her. He dwarfed his mother by a head and a-half. The sight hit Anali with a wave of envy. She had moments like this with her own mother, didn't she? She had to. Perhaps Anali spent her summer days out fishing with her father, and helped her mother prepare dinner in the evenings. Maybe her mother read to her as a child, and she helped her father repair damages to their home. What if she had siblings?

Anali wanted to believe her family was still alive, but the state she was found in didn't leave much hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... did not expect Chapter Four to be the beast it ended up being. I don't know if that's good or not.


	5. Warrior Realm

Donnel adjusted to Shepherd life beautifully, just not so much to the life of Ylisstol. When they returned to the palace, the boy apologized to everyone and everything he bumped into while gawking. Had Anali been like that when she was brought in, she had to wonder. But, you couldn't really take farm life out of him. Within three days at the garrison Donnel had a small patch of land dug up for a garden, and several potted plants set up by the windows.

Training was something he had adjusted to much easier than Anali could have hoped to. Getting up early wasn't anything new to Donnel, and he was already quite fast compared to his comrades. He was going to thrive with the Shepherds, that much was certain.

With the victory of the Farfort under her belt, and the realization that, yes, she was indeed the Shepherds tactician, Anali was often found with her nose buried deep in one of her books. More often than naught she had several rolls of parchment with her and a bottle of ink. She wrote down as much as she could; the notes she wanted to remember and the ideas that came to her. Anali easily lost herself in moments like these.

"Anali…" Frederick said, spotting the cluttered table in the mess hall one day during lunch. That day, he looked like he had dealt with more than enough tomfoolery and did not want to have to put up with anything Anali had to dish out. "Is all of this really necessary?"

"It's my job, as the tactician, to keep everyone alive, isn't it?" said Anali. "I don't want to create a strategy that could so easily fall apart like at the Farfort."

Sighing, Frederick pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just… don't let this interfere with training," he said. "All this strategy will be useless the moment you collapse on the ground because you stayed up late to take notes."

Five days after the Farfort, Anali sat in the library with a game board and tiny blue and red figurines littered out on it's surface. Her head was rested in one hand with her fingers raked through her bangs, and her elbow on the table. So if she spread out, the Pegasus Knights could sweep in with a nice little…

"Goodness," an accented voice said from over her shoulder, "I can practically see smoke rising from your head. Whatever could have you working at such a fevered tilt?"

Jumping slightly in her seat, Anali looked up to see Virion peering at the board. "Oh," Anali murmured after the initial shock wore off. She looked back down at the board, her hand began to fiddle with the little figurines. "I'm just using this to work out battle strategies and scenarios. Figured it was easier to use this first than to run everyone ragged for training exercises."

"How very clever," Virion said thoughtfully. He picked up one of the red pieces and held it close to his eye level to study it. "You even carved little enemy forces to fight them. I'm impressed. And that doesn't happen very often," he shrugged. "With other people, at least."

"Don't go patting me on the back yet," Anali heaved. "It's not as effective as I had hoped as long as I control both parties. I can't really plan for the unexpected when I already know who's going to do what."

Virion placed the figure back in its original spot. He strode over to the other side of the table, pulled out the chair, and seated himself down. "Then permit me to be your opponent," said Virion. "I shall strike with the nobility of the lion and defend with the grace of a swan!"

"Because swans are known for defending and battle?" Anali asked with a weary expression. Virion never really struck her as the tactical type of person. Then again, he never struck her as a fighter either, but on the other hand, how well did she know him? "Obviously. Em… okay, I accept. We'll take turns moving units until one of us claims the other's commander, okay?"

"Agreed and agreed again," Virion said, with a crack of his knuckles. "Please begin, by all means."

Why did Anali suddenly feel dread surfacing in the pit of her stomach?

In a surprising turn of events, their game was actually much more heated than Anali would have thought. She clearly did not give Virion nearly enough credit as he disserved. Not only was he able to counter with ease, he quickly took out most of Anali's units. However there was a large difference between the pair's strategies; Virion was willing to sacrifice as many units as possible to keep his commander safe.

"Wait hold!" she exclaimed. Her left hand pushed back her bangs in exasperation. "I-I need to… Damn…"

"If only you could if this weren't just a game," Virion said with a chuckle. He leaned back in his seat, his arms folded across his chest. "But alas, this is war. And this is checkmate, my good lady."

"Blast!" Anali cursed as her forehead collided with the table. "Yes, yes, you win."

"I told you I was both a lion and a swan, did I not?" boasted Virion.

Anali lifted her head off the table. "More like a chicken and a donkey!" she snapped. "I may not be some noble lord, but your strategy wasn't exactly what I'd call honorable!"

"Heavens!" Virion gasped. "Aren't we plainspoken."

"Regardless, I appreciate the practice, and your assistance," Anali said, collecting the game pieces, and placed them into a small pouch. "But I need to get back on the training field."

"B-but, I've barely had time to gloat!"

"Ah, but in an actual war, the loser is never present to witness the gloating," Anali replied with a smug grin.

After she collapsed the game board, Anali collected her belongings into her arms, then left the room with Virion pleading for another game. However she couldn't tell if it was because Virion found genuine enjoyment in their game, or because he wanted another opportunity to gloat. He even offered to help Anali with her archery in exchange for another game. Given that the last time Anali tried her hand at archery, Kellam nearly took an arrow to the knee, she almost took him up on that offer.

However, the last thing Anali wanted to do was lose the muscle she was beginning to build up because she spent so much time in her books and notes. She needed to keep training with the others, build up her skill, and keep her weight under control. As Frederick said she couldn't afford to let herself go with everyone else working so hard.

That evening Anali sat in a corner in the stable with a book Sumia lent her, with the young woman in question brushing one of the horses. According to Sumia the book was a modern retelling of a popular Valmese fairy story, but still managed to weave in it's own plotline. But at the moment, Anali found it a bit difficult to concentrate, as Sumia was listing off various horse-care tidbits.

"So do you have one of your own?" Anali asked. "A horse or pegasus, I mean."

Her lips pursed to the side in thought. "Emmm… Not yet," said Sumia, "haven't really quite found one that I'm in sync with."

"Oh…" Anali said thoughtfully.

There was a knock at the stable door, Chrom stood in the doorway. Sumia's eyes lit up at the sight. "Captain!" she said. Sumia only took one step forward before she stumbled.

Anali quickly got onto her knees and reached out for Sumia. Her arms hooked around Sumia's midsection, keeping her somewhat upright, but not on the floor. "Sumia!" Chrom gasped at the sight. He cleared his throat as his eyes wandered to the far corner. "Those boots of yours again?"

"No!" Sumia said, suddenly upright on her feet. "I mean yes! I mean…"

"Anything we can do for you Chrom?" Anali asked quickly.

"Yes. There is," Chrom said, his eyes forward again, "in the morning the Shepherds will be marching to Regna Ferox."

"Regna Ferox?" questioned Anali. She heard of it a couple of times, but never got a good idea of what it was or where it is.

"A unified kingdom to the north of Ylisse," Sumia explained. "It's inhabited by barbarians… or so it's said."

"Warriors are what they are," Chrom corrected. "And with Plegia being more persistent and the growing number of Risen, Ylisse will be in need of their strength. Typically, the Exalt would request such aid in person, however given said rise in numbers… well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task ahs been passed to us."

His eyes wandered to Anali. "This mission is voluntary, and I was hoping our tactician would-"

"Of course," Anali said beaming. "I'll have a few strategies ready should the worse happen."

Sumia rubbed the back of her head, her brow arched slightly. "Yes, Sumia?" asked Chrom.

"I-I'd volunteer," Sumia admitted, she started fiddling with her fingers. "It's just that… I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way."

"Well, I'm sure we can work it out so you could stay behind the main group if a battle is met," said Chrom. He turned to Anali. "We can arrange that, right?"

"Yeah, it shouldn’t be a problem," Anali nodded.

"It's your choice, of course," Chrom said to Sumia. "But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

The ash-haired woman avoided eye-contact with her prince and captain. "W-well…" her voice trailed off, her porcelain cheeks carried the slightest blush. "If you think it wise, Captain."

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine."

"Oh, yes!" she blurted out, beaming. Sumia blushed upon realizing how rash she was, and tried to compose herself again. "I mean - Yes, sir, I'll do that."

"Happy to hear that," smiled Chrom. "We'll be meeting at sunrise tomorrow for roll call, it will take us a couple of days to get to the Longfort. Oh, and, Anali," Chrom looked up at her. "Regna Ferox is rather infamous for it's year-round cold weather. So be sure to pack warmly."

Anali gave him a slight salute before the blue haired prince disappeared into the hallway. She looked back at Sumia with a wide grin, and shaking shoulders. "What?" Sumia asked puzzled. Snickering, Anali placed the book in front of her face, as she bent over double. With her cheeks puffed up, Sumia threw the horse brush at Anali. "Glad one of us could find the humor in all that," Sumia huffed.

The next morning Anali stood outside of the garrison, a little surprised by the turnout. For starters, Lissa was amongst their numbers that day. Not to say she couldn't handle herself, but from what Anali understood Lissa would have died, or at least have been seriously injured, in the first Risen attack had it not been for Marth. It certainly explained why Lissa was so shaken up when Frederick and Anali finally found them. But had that been Anali, she would have been a little apprehensive to go out on a march like this.

And then there was Liam; reclusive, misanthropic Liam. To be honest, Anali didn't think he could fight, as she had never seen him on the training field. But there it was, a sword, in it's sheath, around his waist with his lyre. Virion was also amongst their numbers, now dressed in the same attire he wore that night a month ago. Even Donnel was geared up and ready to go. The rest were to be expected, Sully, Stahl, Vaike, Miriel, Frederick, and Chrom. Anali felt like there was someone else beside her and Sumia, but she couldn't think of who.

That night, according to Miriel, they were a little less than half-way there. It would take another day and a-half to get to the Longfort. They set up camp for the night, and when that was done, Anali sat herself in the mess tent flipping through a book of Feroxi history, hoping to find something that could come in handy. Around her a few of the others had engaged in a small arm-wrestling tournament. Things only got exciting when it got to Sully and Vaike, it really could have turned out either way, but Sully won.

The next day was filled with much of the same, to avoid boredom, Liam played a few pleasant songs on his lyre. Anali would have joined in with her ocarina, but she was afraid of overbalancing and falling off the horse. In the end, it was for the best as Frederick quickly yelled at him to stop while they were in the open like this. The last thing they needed was unwanted attention drawn in by the noise.

At camp that night Anali found herself conversing with Sully and Sumia about Sumia's 'flower fortunes,' a concept that was utterly strange to Anali. Sumia is faced with two options, then plucks off flower petals. "It's pretty much a 'he-loves-me-he-loves-me-not' thing, though," said Anali.

"What? It's kind of fun," Sumia defended.

The three walked across the campsite, as most of the Shepherds headed off to bed. "B-b-but-" Anali stuttered.

"Ah, just let it go, Anali," Sully said with a wave of the hand. "She's been doin' this sort of thing for years."

Outside one of the women's tents the trio heard an odd gawking sound, like a dying goose. They hurried into the tent, expecting to find a Risen ripping apart a poor animal. But it was just Lissa. Lissa was bent over double, arms wrapped around her waist, laughing so hard she was crying. "Gods damn it, Lissa!" snapped Sully. "I thought we were under attack or something!"

"Sorry… Sorry…" Lissa whizzed, as she stood herself up.

"What's got your feather's in a bunch?" asked Anali.

Breaking into another fit of laughter, Lissa pointed at the far end of the tent. Someone had pinned a portrait of Chrom… naked. In one hand he carried the Falchion, and a set of scales in the other. At the foot of the image were the words _'CHROM WANTS YOU.'_ "What the hell am I looking that?" Sully asked under her breath.

Lissa fell to her knees again, snorting all the while. Anali forced her eyes away from the picture, her thumb and forefinger pressed against her temples to shielded her eyes. Sumia, on the other hand was stone still with a red face. "Oh, gods!" Lissa snorted. "This has Frederick's handiwork written all over it!"

Behind them, the tent flaps fluttered as they were forced open. Chrom stood in the entrance, his face flustered with embarrassment; he carried a bundle of the portraits in his arm. His blush deepened at the sight of the girls as Lissa's laughter doubled. Without looking at the portrait, Anali tore it off the tent, then held it out to him. "You have something you wanna talk about?" asked Sully.

"Sully!" Sumia squeaked.

Just when Anali was sure Chrom's face couldn't turn any redder, she was proven wrong. He snatched the portrait from Anali, and stomped out of the tent, muttering something about talking to Frederick. "What the heck was that about?" asked Anali.

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Sully.

In the morning there were a few murmurs about the posters Chrom retrieved from everyone's tent. There was a rumor floating around that it was Frederick's attempt to boost morale. There was another rumor going around about a ghost that haunts the mess tent. The mess tent that was hardly in the same place twice. Anali found that one ridiculous.

It was estimated that they would reach the Longfort by late afternoon or early evening. Anali rode on horseback with Lissa. "So you're adjusting okay, yes?" the blonde princess asked. "Not too nervous about this mission?"

"Yeah," Anali nodded, even though Lissa sat in front of her. "I'm just the tactician. It's not like I'll be part of some big political debate."

"I dunno," said Lissa, "if things with Plegia and the Risen get really bad, you will need to be part of war meetings."

"Well, yea-"

"So there is a good chance Chrom would want you to meet with the Khan. If something goes wrong, you'll need to know what's going on."

Anali's brow creased, Lissa made a few good points, points that she hadn't quite thought of. But what's the worse that could happen in Regna Ferox? They had reason to fear the Risen too, they could benefit from this alliance just as much as Ylisse would.

She jumped slightly when Lissa pulled on the reigns of the horse and they came to a stop. "Is that what I think it is?" Lissa asked, dismounting.

Anali followed Lissa's example without much grace. A malevolent creature stood in the opened field. It's wings drooped on either side of it, and its head bend low. There was a blotch of red on the creature's right wing that stood out against it's snowy coat. "It's a pegasus, all right," Chrom said, walking up to the two. "I think it's hurt."

Slowly, he took a step towards the pegasus. The creature reared back on it's hind legs, letting out a shrill whinny as it kicked it's forelegs. Anali took a step back, her arms held up in front of her. Lo and behold, the very reason why she was nervous around equines. True, Anali felt like she had gotten better, having ridden them a few times, but if she was behind the reigns. Yikes.

"Down girl!" Chrom called, backing up with his hand held out in front of him. "Easy there! Easy!"

"Milord," Frederick spoke up. He looked about ready to grab Chrom should the pegasus think of charging. "Perhaps there is another way to deal with this."

"Have you any suggestions, then?"

"Captain?" Sumia spoke up. She swung her leg over, dismounting Baldulf, then fetched something from her saddle bag. "If I may-"

She fell forward, just as she was about to approach Chrom. Effortlessly, Frederick caught her before she could make out the blades of grass. "Careful, milady," Frederick said, helping Sumia stand upright. "It wouldn't be much help if you end up trampled."

"Eh, y-yes, of course," Sumia said with a blush. "Thank you, Frederick." She turned back to Chrom. "As I was saying, Captain, I can take care of this."

Slowly walking up to the pegasus, Sumia held her hand out to the mare, revealing a couple of sugar cubes in her palm. Sumia whispered a few soothing words to the pegasus as she took a few more careful steps towards her. When close enough, the pegasus sniffed at Sumia's hand before she took the sugar cubes into her mouth. With a slight smile, Sumia gently petted the mare on the muzzle. "There we go," she said sweetly. "That's a good girl. Shhh, I won't hurt you."

The Pegasus' wings relaxed, as it's breathing steadied. She allowed Sumia closer, to nuzzle her as the woman whispered her fear away. "Whoa," Anali breathed out. "How'd she calm it so quickly?"

"I've never seen anything like it," Chrom said in awe.

"Oh, it's… it's nothing," Sumia said with a blush on her face. "You just need to know how to talk to them. You all go on ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able."

"We can make time to wait for you."

"Thank you, Captain, but I can manage," Sumia insisted. "Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger."

Chrom's brow creased, it didn't sit right with him to leave Sumia on her own. With what little they did know about the Risen, they were fully capable of attacking in the broad daylight. Sumia was fast, but how was she in battle? How capable was the very woman who was infamous for tripping over nothing? "Why don't we just let her catch up with us later?" Anali asked him in a hushed tone.

"Are you sure?" Chrom asked in reply. "What if-"

"Have you seen Sumia ride?" Anali asked with a raised brow. "Once she gets it's injury dressed she'll catch up in now time."

The prince glanced back up at Sumia. The pegasus seemed to have taken an instant liking to her, nibbling on Sumia's hair, which prompted a small fit of giggles. True, Sumia was one of the best riders Chrom had come across. "Right, then," he said with a nod. "Be safe, Sumia."

"As you command, sir!" Sumia beamed as she gave Chrom salute.

When they found the injured pegasus, the air had steadily gotten cooler as the campaign traveled farther up north. In fact, when they left Sumia with the pegasus, Frederick called for everyone to get out their cloaks. Before too long they were in a snow-covered land. The trees were dusted with snow, the wind was frigid, and it was not too long before Anali felt like tiny knives were stabbing into her nose, cheeks, and ears repeatedly. Her nose was beginning to run, clumped up snowflakes got into her eyes. In front of her, Anali could feel Lissa shivering in spite of her fine, thick cloak, but Anali was shivering as well. She decided that snow was beautiful, but she did not like the cold.

Up ahead of them, Chrom and Frederick pulled to a stop. In front of them was a long, brick fortress, with it's iron gates closed. There were two, closed off, flights of stairs on either the left and the right, that lead up to the towering stronghold. Impressed, Anali's brow perked up, as she heard a low whistle in her mind. "So this is the fortress?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Yes, the Longfort," Chrom said; he looked over his right shoulder at her. "It stretches across the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox."

"The Khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners," Frederick explained, his voice carrying over to the rest of the campaign. "Don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy."

"Negotiation's never been my strongest suit," Chrom murmured to himself. His horse took a few steps forward, then turned to the left allowing him to look at the army. He spoke up, "Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse. So, I don't want to hear of anyone acting out, or provoking the Khan or his soldiers."

Anali bit the inside of her cheek, Maribelle's words from more than three weeks ago suddenly hit her like a sack of bricks. She was presentable, yes? Of course she was. And Anali wouldn't dream of either acting out or provoking. Odds were, when her duties were done for the day, she would just curl up somewhere warm and work on some new strategies.

Chrom dismounted his horse, then approached the front gate. "Halt!" a woman from the upper level shouted. One could see short blonde hair amongst her heavy grey and green armor. "State your business!"

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the Khans!" Chrom said, stepping forward with a firm, clear tone.

"Not another step, my bold lad!" the woman shouted, pointing a finger at him. "I've my lancers at the ready!"

Immediately, Frederick urged Hermia forward. "Hold, milady!" called Frederick. "We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest."

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!" snapped the woman.

"B-brigand?!" stuttered Frederick. He was actually about ready to throw diplomacy out the window. His prince and lord a bandit?! Perish the thought. "Now see here-"

"You think you're the first 'Ylisseans' to try to cross our border?" the woman asked, slamming a hand against the stone parapet. She was all but yelling now. "I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand!"

"How dare you!" Frederick snapped, his own temper was beginning to wane, a rarity amongst missions like this. "You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the Exalt's own blood!"

"Ha! And I'm the queen of Valm!" the woman replied mockingly. She pretended to flounce her hair for further emphasis. "You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense? Perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!"

Chrom grit his teeth; this was just the sort of thing Emmeryn wanted to avoid. "Please, good lady!" Chrom pleaded in a last-ditch effort. "If you'd just listen-"

"I've heard quite enough!" the woman cut him off. She turned to her men on either side of her, then brought her arm downward like a falling axe. "Attack!"

And for a few agonizing seconds, everything had gone strait to hell.

A line of Feroxi soldiers stood along the parapet, each one held a lance in their right hands. In perfect unison, they lifted their lances over their shoulders, and hurled them straight at Chrom. Anali's breath was caught in her throat while panic rose in her chest. She needed to move, she needed to do something, she needed-

She needed to keep Lissa safe.

The yellow-clad princess leapt off their horse, and tried to run for her brother. Anali threw herself off, tackling Lissa to the ground. Lissa screamed, and thrashed against Anali's grip; she had even gone as far as to bite Anali’s hand. It did not matter if Anali argued that Chrom, and by extension Emmeryn, wouldn't want Lissa in the line of danger like this. Or that the other Shepherds would be at his side before anything could happen.

Around them, Vaike, Sully, Stahl, and Kellam were already charging towards their prince with weapons brandished. Donnel was in a state of confusion, while the remaining three trailed close behind. Frederick was the closest to Chrom, his horse was in full gallop.

And in a flash, Chrom was gone.

A shrill whinny caught everyone's attention, a lone pegasus glided through the air with the prince seated right behind it's rider. Chrom's breath was caught in his throat, stunned by the sudden turn of events. He was two seconds away from withdrawing Falchion before the lances could strike. Even if he could have cut down a couple of them, he wouldn't have been able to prevent serious injury. Until the pegasus rider grabbed a hold of him as they swooped down, that is. But the sudden rescue wasn't what surprised him the most, no, what surprised him was the rider.

"Sumia?" he questioned.

"Better hold on tight, Captain," Sumia said firmly, her eyes kept forward as she instructed pegasus’ path thought the air. "Could get bumpy."

"Uh… right," Chrom said dumbly.

The young woman let out a slight chuckle before she looked back at her captain over her shoulder. "You'll be fine," she assured him.

All Chrom could really do at the moment was stare in awe of her. This was the same sweet, clumsy, demure girl he had known for quite a few years now. Now that girl was replaced with someone with such an air of confidence and conviction. Chrom fully knew Sumia's riding abilities was impeccable, on a horse that is. Sumia entered the Shepherds as a Pegasus Knight, taught, and recommended by Phila herself, but Chrom had seen her fly so few times, he really did not know how skilled she was in the air. How could Chrom not see it before?

It was the line of Feroxi archers that broke Chrom out of his stupor. He did not know much about pegasi, but what he did know was that they were vulnerable to arrows. "Sumia!" Chrom said, drawing out Falchion.

"Right!" Sumia returned, pulling at the pegasus' reigns.

The pegasus glided down until she met with even ground then she stopped with a gallop. Lissa, taking Anali by surprise, got onto her feet and sprinted up to the pegasus. "I'm so relieved I made it in time, Captain," Sumia breathed out as Chrom dismounted. Lissa nearly threw him to the ground with her running start and tight embrace.

"That goes double for me," Chrom replied, rubbing his sisters back. He looked back at the pegasus she rode, and realized the creature looked awfully familiar. "This isn't the same ornery pegasus we met on the road, is it?!"

Immediately, Lissa pushed herself away from Chrom to look at the mare. "Oh, yeah!" she said in awe. "Wow, she really calmed down since we last saw her."

"She's a sweetheart, isn't she?" Sumia smiled, running her hand through the pegasus' mane. "Once you really get to know her, that is."

"Well, many thanks to you both," Chrom smiled at them both.

"And I think we all had best focus on the situation at hand," Frederick said trotting up to the group. His face was red, and it most likely was not from the cold.

"All right," Chrom exhaled. "The Feroxi way it is. Anali, any ideas?"

The white haired woman looked back up at the fortress. The gates were sealed closed, with the two upper doors opening very briefly to let a few soldiers out. Where was the woman? Probably somewhere in back, waiting. "We're going to want to box in the general, so to speak," said Anali. "Our best play is to split up into two groups, find our way up, then attack the general on both sides. It won't matter how many soldiers we take out, unless we take out her, that's what she'll want."

Anali quickly divided up the group into two, which was a bit difficult, due to the odd number of units they had. Stahl was in charge of keeping Lissa safe when she wasn't healing them. Virion would be at a bit of a disadvantage given that he could only really attack from a far range. "Sully," Anali said with her hands up in front of her, "I know you'll have some grievance with this, but I need you two to stick together."

In return, Sully shot Anali a nasty look, but did not argue. The last two people she wanted to pair up were Donnel and Kellam (once she remembered he was there, that is). Donnel was still a little inexperienced, but Kellam was the best person Anali could think of to help the boy out.

The battle broke out when the Feroxi warriors made the next move. The most obvious thing to do now was to fight their way through the first wave. That wasn't going to be the hard part; the hard part would be to get through the doors. There was a chance that Sumia could fly up on her pegasus, but the archers were sure to shoot her down before she could even get to the general. And there was the fact that the general would be no pushover. Whoever landed the finishing blow could not do it alone without the woman retaliating.

What Anali found genuinely surprising was that Liam was actually skilled with a sword. He carried it in a reverse grip, which alone impressed Anali. And he was graceful, his balance was impeccable. Was this normal for a Bard? She would have to read up on that later.

"Anali heads up!" Kellam shouted with a javelin in hand.

Obediently, Anali dropped to her hands and knees, and immediately wished she hadn't. Gods damn it, snow was cold!

The javelin sailed over Anali, striking a Feroxi soldier about to fire an arrow at her. Then Donnel came running up after the javelin, and finished off the soldier. "All right there, Miss. Anali?" Donnel asked, helping her onto her feet.

"Yes," Anali replied with a slight smile. "Thank you. Donny!"

She shoved the boy out of the way, and slashed at the oncoming soldier's arm. "Let's try not to loiter," Anali said, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Gives them the opportunity to attack."

Chrom bashed the soldier on the head with the hilt of his sword, then threw them to the side. He looked over his shoulder, the snow on the ground was beginning to stain with red. It would have been quite the sight to look at, if the reason for that wasn‘t bloodshed, ironically enough.

He spotted Anali, she was giving Miriel brief instructions as the two battled against oncoming soldiers with Fire and Thunder magic. And Chrom couldn't help but smile to himself as he stabbed another soldier. She had only joined them for two missions but it already felt like Anali had been with them for years. He supposed that was what the battlefield could do. 'The blood of the covenant was thicker than the water of the womb,' after all.

Miriel ran as best as she could with her cloak weighing her down, and her boots were not made for snow. She nearly slipped twice, thankfully she was able to catch herself both times. Gods know what would have happened if she didn't. Opening her tome she hurled her hand behind her, fire hit the sword-wielding soldier that was chasing behind her. Pleased with herself, Miriel pushed her glasses back into place, then continued on towards her destination.

At the foot of the stairs, stood a Feroxi soldier wielding a lance at the ready. Miriel charged right towards him, her tome opened, balanced in the palm of her hand. A blast of fire materialized in front of her, and shot itself towards the soldier. He dodged, then pushed forward, aiming his lance at Miriel. The red-haired Mage slid to the side, following it up with another spell. The soldier fell to the ground, and rolled around in the snow to put out the flames. He would be injured, but he wouldn't die. "Asinine knave," Miriel murmured as she picked up the fallen lance.

There was something silver tied to it, the key to the door. Just as Anali predicted. After removing the key, Miriel hurried up the flight of stairs to unlock the door. Over at the left-side door, Anali had successfully retrieved the key, and unlocked the door. She hardly had a moment to congratulate herself on a job well done, when a Feroxi soldier grabbed her by the ankle and pulled.

Anali was swept off her feet; her elbow slammed against the edge of a step, causing Anali to freeze up for a moment. Her mind went blank and her vision went white for what felt like ages. 

The worst was over, she forced herself to focus back on the battle at hand, then she could worry about her elbow later. Of course, now she was going to have to work with her left hand, this was going to be difficult. The soldier pointed the tip of his blade right at her. Anali only narrowed rolled out of the way before for it could connect. The soldier lifted his sword again when blood squirted out from behind him. Gasping for breath, the man slumped to the side. "No loitering," Frederick said, shaking blood off his lance.

Nodding, Anali forced herself up as Frederick galloped past her. She followed close behind as the others began to ascend either flight. The Feroxi general shouted orders while her knights fought off against the Shepherds. It wasn't out of cowardice, it was the real test. If the Shepherds were who they claimed, then they should have been able to make their way towards her, and take her out. The Shepherds were renown in Ylisse for their strength, after all.

He overestimated the power of democracy, and therefore he made the error of leaving his axe back in Ylisstol. A mistake he would not make again. Frederick drove his lance through the shoulders of many of Regna Ferox's soldiers. They attacked his liege, they could have killed, or at least seriously injured him had Sumia not acted when she did. Frederick should have been closer to Chrom before they even launched their lances. The best way to make up for this was to secure victory against the general and get into Regna Ferox to the Khan.

Clicking his tongue Frederick snapped the reigns, urging Hermia up the stairs. His lance cut though Feroxi soldiers as he made a b-line for General Raimi, one of the East-Khan's finest soldiers, if he had to take a guess. Loath as he was to admit it, Anali was right; they were not getting into Regna Ferox until they defeated Raimi.

The blonde haired woman watched the battle play out intently, her lance held right beside her, but she never moved once. Not until she saw the man on horseback in the corner of her eye. She blocked Frederick's oncoming lance before it could do any damage to her. Raimi leapt back, then tore forward aiming her lance at the Great Knight. Frederick encouraged his horse forward, his lance struck her before she could hit him. "Impressive," Raimi said pulling herself back up. "Not many bandits have made it this far. However it's not impossible."

Raimi and Frederick exchanged and blocked several attacks. If he could just find a good opening he could successfully end this. It was as Sumia said before, every moment they wasted could cost Ylisse. Just one good shot and-

Pegasus feathers mingled with falling snow as something swooped down, straight at Raimi. Sumia's lance grazed at Raimi's cheek, a thin cut quickly appeared. Dumbstruck by Sumia's sudden action, she failed to notice Frederick's oncoming attack. His lance penetrated through Raimi's armor, and broke into her skin. 

Crying out in pain, Raimi dropped her lance, and fell onto one knee, she clutched her injury, panting. "Then your claims were… were true…" Raimi said breathily. She took a deep breath in, and rose to her feet. "Soldiers hold!"

Murmurs rose as Feroxi's soldiers lowered their weapons. Raimi slowly hobbled to the balcony to look out at the soldiers on both sides below. "A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom," Raimi said, her voice still strong and clear. "I truly took you for brigand impostors. But no frauds could ever wager battle as you and your men have! I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally."

"That would be most appreciated, thank you," Chrom said with a nod.

Raimi saluted before she walked off. Slowly the Feroxi soldiers filed off as the Shepherds regrouped. "Wow," Anali muttered under her breath. Lissa stood beside her with her elbow in hand and her healing staff in the other. "Her whole demeanor changed."

"In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words," Frederick said, dismounting his mare. He sighed. "I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here…"

The light green glow from Lissa staff died down. She released Anali's arm, then rubbed her hands together, she had a few more to heal, but not in this cold. "Can we get going, Chrom?" asked Lissa.

"Yes," her brother replied, "it's not getting any warmer."

Outside of Castle Ferox the Shepherds set up camp. Lissa told Anali not to strain her arm, as it would be sore for the next couple of days, and to rub vulnerary on it every morning and night before going to sleep. To Anali's dismay, Chrom, Lissa and Frederick - well, more Chrom and Lissa than Frederick - asked her to join them to meet the Khan. Wasn't it enough that she had kitchen duty that night?

In reality, Castle Ferox was quite warm, but it felt so much colder than Ylisstol Castle. It was a dark brick building, its interior walls were untouched, and there were very few people inside. It made Anali homesick for Ylisstol. Raimi lead the way, having been taken care of by one of Ferox's own healers; her injuries were not too, too serious. She lead them to the throne room where she turned back to the quartet. "Prince Chrom," she said curtly. "Please wait here while I summon the Khan."

"Of course."

Anali watched Raimi's retreating figure, then asked once she was out of ear shot, "The Khan is away?"

"Out training, I'm sure," said Lissa. "The Khan's of Ferox prefer battle to politics."

"Or rather, battle is their politics," Chrom corrected.

"Ah," Anali said, putting on a weak, lopsided grin. "I can picture him now, a giant of a man of unparalleled thew. His broad chest covered in hair, as his tunic can hardly fit over his muscles."

"Am I now? Please, do go on."

Anali’s expression dropped as her face started to turn very, very red. That was not a man's voice. A woman, a rather attractive woman at that, walked up to the four. Her skin was beautifully brown, her hair was a light shade of blonde and pulled back into a wild ponytail. She wore dark red and white armor under a tight black leather dress. Anali wanted to go burry herself immediately.

"You're the-?!" Chrom stuttered before he caught himself. He cleared his throat. "That is to say… The Khan, I presume?"

"One of them, yes," the woman replied. "I'm the East-Khan, Flavia Alexandrov. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox."

"Thank you," said Chrom. "But I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?"

"Yes, those Plegian dogs!" Flavia spat back. She eyed Anali for a moment, specifically her coat. Instantly Anali tried to hide the purple eyes on her sleeve to no avail. "We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must seem some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours."

"Damn them!" snapped Chrom. "Ah… Forgive me, Your Grace. That was… indelicately put."

"Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy!" chortled Flavia. "Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech."

"In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards…"

"Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already," Flavia said, clapping Chrom on the shoulder. Folding her arms, she cleared her throat. "I know why you come, Prince, but regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse."

"What?!" Lissa gasped. "Why not?!"

"I lack the authority."

"Huh?" Chrom asked without thinking. "But aren't you the Khan?"

"One of them, yes," replied Flavia. "In Ferox the Khans of the East and West hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, so…"

"Then we are to receive no aid?" Lissa's voice quivered.

"Not if you give up so easily!" snapped Flavia. "The next tournament just so happens to be on the morrow, you see, and I am in need of champions."

"What does that have to do with us?" asked Chrom.

"Raimi informs me your Shepherds are quite capable," Flavia said with a sly grin. "Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the tournament? If you win and I become ruling Khan, I will grant your alliance."

Chrom thought about this for a moment. "I would have thought Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions," he said.

"On the contrary," Flavia said matter of factly. "The Khans themselves do not fight - they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead Khans."

"I guess that makes sense," murmured Anali. Well, it barely made sense.

"We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reasons. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although that never included foreign royalty… that I know of. Regardless, it is your choice to make."

"There is no choice, East-Khan," said Chrom. "My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way for an alliance, then we will take up our steel."

"Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom," laughed Flavia. "I do hope you survive the tournament. Come, I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held."

Anali fell back with Lissa, the poor girl was looking a little put out at the moment. "Are you alright, Lissa?" she asked.

"Em… Yeah, I guess," she said, fiddling with a lock of hair. "I just assumed it would be a little easier than this. I mean, what if something happens to Emm or someone else because we've been gone too long?"

"Well, I'm sure Phila will be fighting tooth and nail to keep the Exalt safe," said Anali. "And we still have a few of the Shepherds back in Ylisstol."

"I guess," Lissa rubbed her hands together. "I'll have to get used to these sort of things, I suppose."

Flavia showed them the arena, a nice circular building that felt more welcoming than Flavia's domain. It helped Anali get a better idea of what the battle flow could be like, she was already beginning to size up the Shepherds in her head, trying to figure out who should be in the arena tomorrow while she asked Flavia the rules of the tournament. If the West-Khan's champions were anything like Raimi at the gate, then Anali needed to think this thoroughly through.

But, sadly, she couldn't look through her notes just now. Not only did Frederick want to squeeze in a little training, Anali was on kitchen duty. And she had never really cooked before, from what she could remember, anyway. And it really did not help that everyone had their own preferences.

It was not until she started cooking the local game Donnel trapped and/or snared did Anali realized how tired she was. Of course she was, the day was long, and Flavia's soldiers were no pushovers. As she started chopping vegetables to add to the meat for a beef stew, Anali stifled a yawn. "Finished training for today, Anali?" Chrom asked, walking into the kitchen tent.

Anali looked over her shoulder. "Frederick wanted me to get in a little combat practice," she said. "I wanted to review a few battle histories before the tournament but…" She yawned again

"You should make sure to relax a bit," Chrom said, taking the mushrooms from Anali and started to mince them himself. "Put your feet up. Experienced soldiers rest when they can. With things getting heated up between the kingdoms and Risen you never know when the next battle might break out."

"So I've noticed," Anali said, rubbing one eye. She flipped over the bits of meat, then nearly leapt back to avoid getting burned by flying blood or oil. Her shoulders relaxed, and she looked back at Chrom with a smile. "Don't worry. I'll try and rest when I can. A lady needs her beauty sleep, after all."

Guiding the knife down the onion he was working on, Chrom's eyes snapped open. He kept pushing, even after the knife made contact with the cutting board. He successfully snapped the blade clean off the handle. Chrom stared at Anali, looking at her as though she just sprouted a third eye.

Anali blinked. "What?" she asked. "Did I say something?"

"Er, no… I-it's nothing. It's just that…" Chrom said. He placed the broken knife on the counter and grabbed a new one. He shrugged casually. "Well, I just didn't consider you the type to care about beauty and such… I suppose I've never really thought of you as a lady."

" _Excuse_ me?!" Anali snapped turning away from the griddle.

If looks could kill, then the glare Anali was giving him would have incinerated Chrom on the spot. Wow, she was mad. All he just said was… Oh… "No! I mean - I didn't mean - not like that!" Chrom blurted out. The food was now laid forgotten. "That is to say, a 'lady,' per se… eh… You know, how you fight and strategize, and… Not to say a lady can't fight, but…” Exasperated he raked his fingers through his hair. “Gods, this is coming out all wrong..."

 _'Coming out all wrong'_ indeed! Did Chrom actually think before he said anything? Anali could easily imagine Sully's reaction if she heard this. And she would have been downright pissed. "Good gods, Chrom!" Anali snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. She could feel a dull ache in her injured elbow, but it was easy enough to ignore. "You're the scion of the royal family, aren't you?! Didn't they teach you manners at your fancy-shmancy schools growing up?"

"Oh, gods, yes! _Of course_ they did!" Chrom said, he almost sounded offended at the notion. His tutors were never the lively bunch. "We spent a whole term on etiquette!"

"Perhaps you could use another term, this time on how to talk with a lady!"

"It's just my image of a lady is someone prim and proper!" Chrom stressed. He wasn't aiming to insult, far from it. If anything Anali should have taken that as a compliment. "You know, perfumed and pretty… Nothing like you at all!"

Anali scowled, then started to look through the frying pans hanging off the counter. She took two of them into her hands and weighed them against each other. "When I look at you, I just don't see a 'lady.' Does that…?" Chrom's voice trailed off as Anali held up the cast-iron pan. "Er, Anali? What… What are you doing with that?"

Her red eyes narrowed and traveled to the side to look at Chrom, as she held the pan up like a sword. "I'm thinking a sharp blow to the head might help fix your eyesight," she said darkly.

Chrom's expression dropped; he held his hands up in defense. "W-wait! It was just a joke! Just a…" he insisted with a weak laugh. A couple of moments of silence pasted between them, until… "Gotta go!"

In a flash, Chrom was out the tent. Anali pushed the flap open, shouting, "Coward!" at the Prince's retreating form. Closing the tent, Anali threw her hand down. "The nerve of him!"

So because she was a fighter and a strategist, that was supposed to make her less of a lady? How rude! 

Well… in a way it was only fair. Anali easily forgot that he was technically a prince of Ylisse. And after a display like that, she definitely did not think of him as a gentleman. So they were even in that sense.

"But he didn't need to say it out loud," Anali mumbled to herself, her arms were crossed over her chest. She sniffed, was something burning? Eyes widening, Anali bolted for the food on the fire. "Damn it!"

While it was not spoken, it was unanimously agreed that no one was counting the days until Anali was on cooking duty again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _'You should write a book; 'How to Offend Women in Five Syllables or Less.''_


	6. The Two Falchions

Sumia was the first one in her tent to wake up that morning. It was still early, not even dawn, but she just couldn't doze off again. She was nervous, not just for herself, but for everyone who could be in the arena today. From what Chrom recounted after his meeting with the East-Khan, it sounded like the tournament had a few bloodshed, if not deaths in the past. Even if death could be avoided, there was still the fact that Ylisse was depending on this alliance, they just could not afford to lose.

She dressed herself in her tunic, skirt, and long gloves before she put her cloak and boots on. She decided to check up on the mare she more or less adopted yesterday, then check the armory tent to see if there was a sturdier lance she could use. No one really knew what Anali was planning, just that she was working out who to send into the arena, but it was always nice to be prepared.

She liked Anali, she was with Lissa when she said that if Anali was planning something diabolical for Ylisse, then she would have done it already. A month was more than enough time after all. That's not even counting the fact that she never hurt anyone out of ill intentions. Of course there were a couple of incidences when training, but that was to be expected, and it happened to everyone.

Sumia heard the stories about what happened in the Farfort, how Anali wanted to make sure the maidens those dastards had rounded up got to safety before they started attacking. How they had won by a simple distraction and stirring up a little confusion. Anali had been nice to talk to while Sumia tended to the Shepherds horses, and it was nice to discuss books with her.

Origins be damned! It would go against everything Ylisse stood for if they just tossed Anali to the wayside when she needed help. Her friends situation was just horrible, she had to have a family that was missing her. Someone out there had to be missing Anali.

The mare, who Sumia had taken to calling Rosella, was very comfortable with the other horses in their little makeshift stable. What was curious, however, was that Rosella bore a striking resemblance to Sully's stallion, Baldulf. Perhaps there was some form of relation between them, she was pretty sure horses and pegasi could breed just fine. Rosella's injury to her wing was fairly minor, however when the Shepherds found her, there were some pine needles and tree bark stuck to her, some of it was in the open wound, that was why she was so ornery.

After changing Rosella's bandages, Sumia scurried over to the armory, and was dumbstruck to find Frederick already there. He was studying one of the lances before he placed it back on the rack, then grabbed another for inspection. "Oh, Frederick!" she gasped with a bright smile. "Good morning! What are you doing up so early?"

Somewhat surprised, Frederick looked to see Sumia walking up to him. "Good morning, Sumia," he greeted with a friendly smile. "I'm inspecting everyone's weapons and armor to ensure all is well before the tournament."

"But it's not even dawn yet!" Sumia said in awe. Okay, she was up before dawn, but she couldn’t sleep. Frederick made it sound like this was a regular occurrence. "Don't you ever sleep?"

"I have sworn to serve Chrom and the Shepherds to the best of my ability," Frederick replied with pride, complete with a straightened back. "As commander, Chrom bears a burden far heavier than any of ours. It would ill behoove me to neglect any opportunity to lessen the load."

The admiration in Sumia's eyes was hard to miss. If only she could have even a third of his stamina, maybe even she could be as dedicated. "He's fortunate to have you," she said with a broad smile. "Imagine getting up this early just to check gear!"

"I did not stir this morn simply to satisfy myself to our battle readiness," Frederick said matter-of-factly. With his eyes closed he began to list off his morning activities. "I also exercised, preformed a number of weapon drills, and patrolled the camp. Then I stoked the fire, readied the makings for morning tea, and consumed one egg."

"Er…" Sumia wasn't quite sure of what to say anymore. She knew Frederick went above and beyond with his duties, that was hardly a secret. This was going way, way above and beyond the call of duty. Sumia was almost tempted to ask him if he ever slept again.

"Oh!" Frederick gasped, opening his eyes. "And I scared off a flock of noisy birds that were nestling too near milord's tent. Then, with no other pressing task, I took the time to inspect our equipment."

"Good heavens," Sumia said breathily. She was worn out from just hearing all of that.

Frederick stiffened. There were much better ways to converse with a young lady such as Sumia. And this was most definitely not one of them. "Apologies, my lady," he said after clearing his throat. "You must find my prattle to be terribly dull. I have often been criticized for what some consider to be an excess of zeal. Such devotion appears to make my comrades uneasy."

"No, no!" Sumia shook her head. She held her fists close to her chin as she beamed. "I think it's wonderful!"

"You do?" Frederick asked, stunned. This was certainly a first, how was he supposed to respond?

"Absolutely!" said Sumia. "You're an inspiration, Frederick. There's just no other word for it. Look at all you do for Chrom!" Slowly, Sumia's expression dropped, her bravado was not quite diminished, but it certainly wasn't the same as it was before. "It makes me wish I was more like you. I'm so sick of being the girl whose main contribution is falling on her face. I know we all need levity in these times, but I would still prefer to do more."

"I don't know what to say," a flattered Frederick said. "You're the first person who has ever understood what I'm trying to do. Perhaps we should join our causes to each other. We should be the grease that keeps the Shepherds running smoothly."

Sumia's smile perked back up. "Now that's a splendid idea!"

As the sun began to peek over the horizon, more and more of the Shepherds were beginning to wake. Virion woke up to the sight of Liam, sitting up in his cot, writing something on a piece of parchment pressed against his knee. "What have we got here?" asked Virion. "Ice cold Liam writing to his sweetheart?"

Glaring, Liam slowly looked Virion straight in the face. "Do I look like some love-struck idiot, Ruffles?" he asked.

"Well, I would not say 'love-struck,'" murmured Virion. Grinning, he said out loud, "No need to be shy, dear Liam. If anyone knows the passion stirred up by a beautiful woman, it is I."

"I believe you mean 'the _lust_ stirred up by beautiful _women,_ '" Liam corrected dryly.

"Your words cut deep," sighed Virion. His head hung low in defeat.

With a roll of his eyes, Liam turned his attention back to his work. In a flash, Virion reached over, and snatched the parchment from Liam. "Bastard!" Liam snapped, his tone was loud to wake Stahl, and Kellam.

"I'll give it back," promised Virion. "I just want to look."

A flash of anger tore through Liam's eyes. He nearly leapt across to Virion's cot, and they both came dangerously close to toppling over. The blond man tore the parchment from the archer's hand; standing up, he stuffed it into the collar of his nightshirt. Liam pulled on his boots, and stomped out into the frigid air without anything else on.

Stahl let out a low whistle. "Gotta be the first time I've ever seen a reaction like that out of him."

"Well, then," said Virion, "in that case, I am accomplished."

"That’s… not really something to brag about…" murmured Kellam.

In the mess tent, a light breakfast had been prepared, courtesy of Frederick, with a little help from Sumia. The tournament would be held at mid-day, until then they were encouraged to do some training, but not to overexert themselves. Vaike had set up a practice dummy and got out a dull axe. He did not quite know what the tactician had in mind for the arena, but he needed to keep himself busy until the tournament starts either way. He hated waiting. Especially if it was for as something as important as creating alliances.

"Would you be so kind as to put an end to your caterwauling?" Miriel spoke up, startling him slightly. "I'm trying to read, but I can't hear myself think over your incessant grunting."

The red haired mage had on her thick winter cloak, and her wide rimed hat, as always. And, naturally, a book in hand. If Miriel was not doing experiments or taking notes, she was most likely reading. In all the time Vaike had known Miriel it was no secret that she had a bit of a 'gift' for walking around while she was in the middle of reading something. The only reason she had not lost her head yet was because of the Shepherd's pulling her out of trouble.

Vaike simply grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "You gotta give it your all when ya train," he told her. "Or it's just a waste of time."

"Hm…" Miriel adjusted her specs as she thought. "Yes, I suppose that makes sense. The explosive release of air from the lungs generates power in peripheral muscles."

"The peri-what mussels now?"

"And rapid spin attacks create centripetal force that increases over all speed. Fascinating! I imagine you used complex calculus to optimize your methods?"

"Lady, from what you just said I understood 'fascinating,' and that's about it," Vaike said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Surely you developed these skills of yours by calculating the forces involved?" Miriel asked inquisitively.

Vaike waved his hand at this. "I don't need a buncha math mumbo jumbo," he insisted. "I do it all by instinct!"

"Irrational means have yet taken you to a rational technique," murmured Miriel. Gripping her chin, she thought about it for a moment. "Fascinating. Perhaps this 'instinct' of which you speak bears further investigation."

"Fightin' a war ain't rational, lady," Vaike informed her. "Just watch me in the next battle. Can't really show off what I got against something that can't attack back."

"Very well," Miriel replied as she snapped her book back open. "I shall do just that."

If there was a morning to distract yourself with something or other, this was the morning. Let it be brushing up on one's skills or just taking up a light activity, Donnel was trying to do a little bit of both. While he would not deny that being one of the Shepherd's was quite the experience, he felt like there was more he could be doing. He was never that strong a fellow, but what if he wasn't meant to be that sort of soldier?

He had tried a couple of different things with the others. Archery, swordplay, he even asked Anali about her strategizing whats-its. This morning, Donnel got the idea to try looking into magic, like that stern-looking lady Miriel, or that kid Ricken. So while Miriel was out, Donnel took a peek at her scrolls (not stealing them, just borrowing). It seemed like a good idea at the time, but the problem? He could not read hide or tail of anything. Oh, sure, some things he could read, but he didn't understand it. And some of it was just straight up gobblygook.

Donnel wasn't quite sure how long he had been sitting there in the mess tent, trying to make sense of the scroll, but his frustration was quickly reaching the point where he was about ready to tear the thing in half. "Donny, settle down," Stahl said, placing a teakettle and a couple of cups on the table. "I can practically see smoke rising from your head. Why don't you take a break and have a soothing cup of nettle tea. It's a little bitter, but it'll settle your nerves if you can keep it down."

"Thank ya kindly, Stahl," Donnel said as his senior poured him a cup of tea.

"Think nothing of it," he said while pouring himself a cup. Placing the kettle down, he took a sip. "Now, once you're calm, then we can start thinking about what kind of soldier you want to be."

Donnel almost choked on his tea when Stahl said this. "How'd ya know that's what I was doin'?" he asked. "I ain't said nothin' about it to ya."

"Back at the garrison, you were picking locks, then you were practicing archery," Stahl explained casually. "Now I find you attempting to decipher a scroll to 'smite thine enemies with fire.' Either you're incredibly bored, or you aren't satisfied with your current role."

"Welp," sighed Donnel. "I s'pose the cat's outta the bag now…" He thought for a moment, before his brows rose in interest. "Hey, Stahl. Yer pretty clever. What do ya reckon I should do?"

Stahl thought for a moment, his cup warming his hands. "Well, I don't know anything about tomes or magic staves," he confessed. "But I'm a keen student of weapons, especially sharp ones. You could do what I did and watch the experienced sellswords and knights."

Donnel shot onto his feet with a broad smile on his face. "And then I could learn what weapon might work best for me!" he exclaimed after he slammed his hands onto the table. "Gosh, that's a dilly of an idea! And I've done got the perfect opportunity today!"

Immediately, the village boy put his winter cloak back on. He gathered the scroll into his arms while Stahl said over him, "Wait, Donny, it's not enough to just pick a weapon you like. You need training and-" But Donnel was already outside. "And he's gone…"

Staring straight ahead, Stahl took another drink from his bitter tea. Their newest recruit was quite the eager one. However Stahl could not quite decide if that was a good or bad thing just yet.

Khan Flavia was already waiting by the arena come time for the tournament. She looked out over the arena with her arms crossed over her chest by the time Chrom and the others arrived. "Just a warning, Prince Chrom," Flavia said without looking over her shoulder. "I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan."

"He shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity," Chrom replied unwavering.

"Well spoken," said Flavia. She looked over her shoulder with a broad smile. "I look forward to seeing how you fair!"

On the ground floor, just outside the arena's boundaries, Anali rallied up the units she wanted out in the arena with her and Chrom. While the West-Khan had nine units on their side, Anali picked five (six including Chrom) for this battle. "Are you sure that's wise?" Frederick asked her. "These are not bumbling bandits, they're the best the West-Khan has to offer."

"Do you doubt our army, Frederick?" Anali asked him.

"Of course not!" Frederick snapped back, almost offended Anali would suggest such a thing. He was the one who trained most of them, after all.

"Good," the white haired woman smiled. "We'll be just fine then."

And the five units? Anali herself, Frederick, Sully, Vaike, and Virion. If Anali were to rank the Shepherds in strength and skill, Frederick, Sully and Vaike would certainly be in the top five. And Anali was pretty sure all three of them would take offence if they were not.

The rules for the tournament were simple. The East and West Khan's chose their champions, and they duked it out in arena. The side whose champions were all taken out either loses, or forfeits power. There were ways units could be removed from the arena. Either they step over the arena boundaries or if they drew enough blood that they need an immediate healer. Or, in worse case scenario, if they are killed, but in recent years they tried to avoid death as much as possible. Of course, sometimes, in the heat of competition it could not be helped, but if Anali had a say in it, anyone fighting for the East-Khan and Ylisse would not be taking any lives.

"I think we should be okay," Anali said while she pushed her bangs back with one hand. "If the West-Khan's men are anything like Flavia's yesterday, then I want Lissa to be ready when someone is taken out."

"Mm-hm, mm-hm!" Lissa nodded with a small smile.

The West-Khan's champions stood on the opposite end of the arena as Regna Ferox's citizens began to file in. Apparently the tournament was an annual, much anticipated, spectacle. It was do or die time. "Chrom!" Lissa exclaimed grabbing her brother by his sleeved arm. "Look!"

"I see him," Chrom said, somewhat darkly.

"Hm?" Anali exhaled. She looked forward to find a familiar young man in blue with a butterfly mask over his eyes. "What?"

As far as Anali had heard, there wasn't much news on Marth and his whereabouts after the Risen first arrived. What was he doing in Regna Ferox? Anali bit her lower lip, that night Lissa found herself cornered by an axe-wielding Risen. Chrom wouldn't have been able to make it in time, but, thankfully, Marth was.

Anali shook her head, she was worrying over nothing. If Chrom defeated Marth in battle it would be because this was a tournament, not out of malice or disrespect. In fact, he would undoubtedly insult Marth if Chrom held back. "Marth!" Chrom called projecting his voice. "One question, before we begin?"

Marth said nothing. His expression was unreadable. "Fine, then," Chrom said to himself before he spoke louder, "Our swords can speak for us!"

Standing firm, Chrom removed Falchion from its sheath. Almost immediately after Marth took out his own sword; a blade, exactly identical to the Falchion.

"What the hell?!" Sully exclaimed. She was shocked, _actually_ shocked. Sully Rivers, the woman to end all men, the woman with nerves of steel, and a snarky comeback always up her sleeve, was at an utter lose for words.

"What?" Anali asked, she looked up at the red-head.

"It's gotta be a fake," Vaike said, shaking his head. He may as well have just seen someone's ghost. "It's gotta be."

" _What?_ " stressed Anali.

"The Falchion is one of Ylisse's treasured heirlooms," Frederick explained. He was calm, compared to the others, but just as confused as Anali. "Used by the first Exalt to slay the Fell Dragon, Grima, and said to have been used by the Hero-King himself." Frederick looked Anali in the face. "There's one in existence, owned by the Ylisse royal line."

Chrom did not notice Marth's sword the night the Risen arrived, not when he was so focused on saving Lissa. Marth sheathed his blade as soon as the Risen were gone, Chrom never got a good look at it. This did not make sense, the Falchion was not an easy sword to replicate, as it was forged from Naga's fang, or so the legends say. Even reforgeing the blade itself wasn’t an easy task.

"Where did you get that?" asked Chrom. Still Marth did not reply. It couldn't be the real Falchion, it couldn't be wielded by just anyone. Unless… Chrom forced the notion out of his head, it was downright preposterous. "There's no way…"

Darting forward, Chrom leaped into the air to build momentum. He balled himself up and began spinning at rapid speeds as he made his descent. Snapping back to his full height, Chrom's sword clashed with Marth's, as he landed safely, creating small sparks when Marth blocked the attack.

The two exchanged blows creating more sparks with each collide of the sword. Marth was certainly a skilled swordsman, who managed to work around his obvious disadvantage. It was easy for anyone to see that Marth did not have the strength Chrom had, the prince dwarfed him by a full head, and Marth clearly didn‘t have the muscle Chrom did. Yet, Marth worked around this in a way that looked so effortless, 'looked' being the keyword.

"Tell me," Chrom said as Marth's blade pushed against his. "Who taught you to fight like that?"

In unison, they leapt back a few meters. Gathering their bearings, both swordsmen pushed forward, their Falchion's scraping against each other. Sliding to a stop, Marth leapt into the air, perfectly mimicking Chrom's earlier, gravity-defying spin attack.

"My father!" Marth shouted while he made his descent.

Chrom skillfully dodged Marth's attack before he could strike. The masked boy's sword struck the floor, he stood up, staring at the Shepherds. "Let us fight with honor," Marth declared at them. "May the best soldier win!"

"Hot damn," Sully muttered under her breath. "Looks like Chrom may have found his equal."

"Marth is a gifted swordsman, and his men look capable as well," Anali agreed. She bit the pad of her thumb and rolled her eyes to the side before she shrugged. "Not that that observation is actually helpful. Perhaps it's best we-"

She was cut off by Vaike and Sully's battle cries as they sprinted into the arena, after the West-Khan's champions. Resisting a sigh, Anali withdrew her sword and entered the fray. She was a bit impressed, and if not a little envious, with how balanced the West-Khan's men were. Two generals, two mages, two fighters, and three swordsmen.

The metallic _cling, cling's_ echoed across the arena, drowned out only by the cheering crowd. Eight out of the nine championing the West-Khan fought amongst the Shepherds. Marth stood in the back near the arena boundary, his arms crossed over his chest, presumably watching the battles play out intently. Anali quickly realized that Marth may have very well taken a page out of Raimi's book.

Marth was the real challenge.

Because there was an effort made to avoid deaths, Anali had given Virion the specific instruction to watch his comrades backs, but avoid hitting their opponents vital organs. He was truly gifted with a bow and arrow (and possibly tactics as well, but Anali chose to ignore that), and was far more clever than he chose to let on. It would have been child play for Virion to make a kill shot.

It was the two mages that Virion had to look out for. He was willing to wager that they were either on par with their own Miriel, or they utterly blew her out of the water. Of course, they would have to be the best of wherever they came from if the West-Khan chose them for the tournament. But with a simple arrow to the hand, the mages would not last much longer.

Vaike was going head-to-head with one of the swordsmen. He was a tall fellow with shaggy black hair and clothes that looked like they came straight from Chron'sin. The Vaike so rarely gave others compliments, but this man was very, very skilled. It would not have surprised him if this man was second-in-command to that ‘Marth’ character, after all it was difficult for Vaike to get in a good hit. Loath as he was to admit it, Teach needed a little help.

And help came to him in the form of Anali, of all people. Vaike's thoughts and opinions on the woman were a secret to no one. He did not like Anali, he did not trust Anali. And here she was coming to his aid. He did not ask for help, she was just there.

There was a part of Anali that mentally berated herself. She still was not all that confident in her abilities with a sword. And this dark haired man clearly had years of training under his belt. But Vaike was struggling, he needed help. The swordsman blocked Anali's attack with great expertise. There was a moment, when their swords met, that Anali noticed something about the mans eyes. Not his face, that remained straight and calm, but his eyes, his pupils shrank. What got that reaction?

Quickly, the swordsman drew his arm back, and struck Anali's sword. The force prompted a flurry of sparks into the air, as a _clang, clang_ was heard. Anali looked down at her blade. She paled instantly. There must have been a crack in it that she did not notice as her sword was broken in half. She had it on her since she first woke up, and now she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to weep for her loss, or cut her losses and run.

The battle cry Vaike released as he swung his axe into the swordsman's side was enough to startle both of them. The force of the blonds attack was enough to knock the West-Kahn's swordsman off his feet. His tunic had been cut open, and blood was beginning to seep out from the newly opened wound. The swordsman held up both hands, signaling his yield and out.

Vaike exhaled as the swordsman disappeared off the arena, and out of sight. Anali took a moment to study her ruined sword. When she thought about it, it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. It was not the most sturdiest of swords. Looks like she was sticking to tomes until she could get a new one.

She looked up at Vaike, half-expecting him to tell her that he could have handled it on his own, or to simply butt out. But instead, he gave her a very small smile. Seeing this, Anali could not help but smile herself, and allowed herself to hope that things between them would begin to improve.

The West-Khan was down both fighters, a mage, a knight, and two swordsmen. Virion had taken the fighters out with a couple of arrows in the knees (something he would later say Anali inspired, much to her embarrassment). One of the Mages hardly stood a chance against Sully, there was a reason Anali chose her to fight in this tournament after all. The Knight was unfortunate enough to battle against Frederick, with his fellow soldier being the next one on the chopping block.

The West-Khan's second mage fell to the floor, his tome laid out in the open, forgotten. The man gripped his leg, which was bleeding profusely. His opposite arm had also been cut into. He looked up at Prince Chrom, the very man who struck him down, almost expecting him to finish the job. But, instead, Chrom turned to look straight at Marth, his sword freshly redrawn.

Marth, and by extension his father, were quite the swordsmen. It had been quite a while since someone really made Chrom have to put his all into it. "Who is your father?" he asked Marth.

"I've said enough for one day, sir," the masked man said curtly, he turned his head to the side, as though he were trying to avoid eye contact.

"Is that how it is?" Chrom asked in reply, almost thinking out loud. "Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you."

Marth scoffed. "Never expected such youthful arrogance," he admitted. "We shall see who shames who!"

And then he broke forward. There was not much difference between the two in skill and power than when the tournament first began. Marth was able to predict and counter Chrom's oncoming attacks, and vice versa. It made Chrom all the more curious about Marth's father. He certainly seemed like a man that was worth meeting.

But, now was not the time for such thoughts and desirers. Right now he needed to find an opening and take out Marth. But Marth would just predict what Chrom had planed for him. At this rate, the only way either of them was going down was because they both collapsed from exhaustion.

Chrom spotted orange-yellow lights flickering in the corner of his eye. Volts of electricity struck Marth square in the chest. He stumbled back onto his knees, using his sword as a crutch while he breathed. Immediately, Chrom ran up to Marth, and sliced an open wound into his bust. "Impressive…" Marth rasped, slowly, he got back onto his feet. His arms covered the wound. "If not surprising…"

Chrom looked over his shoulder, Anali was busy sliding her tome back into its sling. She had on a rather cheeky smile. "Sorry, was he yours?" she asked.

"No, no," Chrom smiled, waiving his free hand. "All yours."

The West-Khan's champions fell like flies after Marth yielded. Virion suffered a few burns on his hand from one of the mages. Frederick's armor had a dent in it; Anali pitied the man who did that. And Vaike had been nicked in the abdomen, Virion's hand had gotten the worst of it, not helped that he still fired arrows with the burn. Lissa was not afraid to smack him on the shoulder for that. She was able to heal him, his hand would be as good as new, given Virion did not use it for a few days.

The crowd was still abuzz when the tournament was over, some of them even whispered that they hoped the Ylissens would be fighting for Flavia next tournament. However, no one was as ecstatic as Flavia. By the time she approached Chrom, Lissa was looking over her brother and Anali.

"Well fought!" Flavia beamed as she slapped Anali on the back getting a muttered 'ow' out of her. "You have my respect. And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs."

"Truly?" Chrom asked her, trying to keep his voice under control. The last thing he needed was to come off as an excited schoolboy. "Thank you, East-Khan."

"I should thank you!" Flavia corrected, she winked at Chrom before she stretched her arms above her head. "It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!"

Flavia ran off towards the exit, she plowed into one of her soldiers, and wrapped her arm around their neck, dragging them with her. As they disappeared through the corridor, Flavia could be heard shouting about cracking open their finest mead. "Bah," scoffed a tall, muscular black man. "Any excuse for a party, and Flavia jumps on it…"

Anali tried to repress a shutter as soon as she saw the eye patch over what would have been his left eye. The man looked like a seasoned warrior, if the muscles, and armor did not imply such a thing already. "I'm sorry, have we met?" asked Chrom.

The man pointed to himself with his thumb. "I'm Basilio," he explained. "The West-Khan you so rudely removed from power!" Basilio cleared his throat; his demeanor changed instantly. "You're handy with a sword, boy. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man."

"What do you know about him?"

"You mean that 'Marth?' He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur," Basilio explained. "All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat." He suddenly started beaming. "It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things!" he laughed. "Anyway, he's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended."

Anali's brow rose. Marth left without seeing a healer? Hopefully that was a sign that her spell and Chrom's attack did not do much damage to his chest. But then again, he could have insisted he walk it off because stupid pride got in the way. "He's so dark and mysterious," Lissa sighed dreamily.

Anali couldn't help but grin. "Sounds like Marth's got at least one fan," she said, nudging Lissa with her elbow.

The blonde princess looked up at her. "Well, I mean, c'mon, he is sort of dreamy, isn't he?"

"And _you're_ sort of dreaming!" Chrom chided.

"Yowch!" Lissa flinched in fake pain. "Lighten up, Big Brother. I was just kidding."

"One last thing, boy," Basilio spoke up. "Before you go, I have a little present for you."

At Basilio's side, a young man with dark hair stood. Anali immediately recognized him as the same man who fought against Vaike during the tournament. The same one who broke her sword "This is Lon'qu, my former champion," Basilio said, lacing an arm around Lon'qu's shoulder. "Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly."

"Marth beat him?!" Lissa gasped, a hand just touching her lips. "But he looks so big and strong…"

Lowering her hand, Lissa took two steps forward towards Lon'qu. Perhaps she intended on introducing herself and welcoming him. But instead, Lon'qu took a large step back, snapping, "Away, woman!"

Startled, Lissa's pigtails almost stood up on end. "Wh-What did I say?!" she gasped.

Basilio threw his head back, laughing. "Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge," he explained. "Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the making of a Khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause."

Chrom arched a brow. "You're certain about this?"

"Yes, yes," Basilio said waving a hand. "He's your man now."

"And Lon'qu?" Chrom asked the dark haired man. "You have no objections?"

"He gives orders. I stab people," Lon'qu said bluntly. "I think our roles are clear."

Chrom looked over his shoulder at Anali. She shrugged in response. What was he looking at her for? _He_ was the one in charge, Anali just created strategies and tried to keep everyone's arses safe. "All right then," Chrom nodded. He held his hand out to Lon'qu. "Welcome aboard."

Anali stared forward, she held a tankard in her hand, starting to feel a little warm in the face. Flavia, feeling particularly generous, according to the messenger, had given the Shepherds a keg of ale, some of their best meat, vegetables, fresh bread, figs and chocolate for their little army to have their own celebration. They had a fine feast that night and opened the keg.

Memories or not, Anali was pretty certain she had never had any sort of alcohol before. Or at least she didn’t drink much to begin with. The ale tasted a bit fruity with a hint of spice in it. She had drained a little less than half her tankard, and already felt warm, while the others, including Sumia, of all people, were on their second tankard.

If Anali was to be honest, she was not quite sure what sate she would currently be in, if not for the bear meat she wolfed down. She liked it much more than she originally thought. What would this have tasted like when dried into jerky, she wondered.

She sat with Stahl, Sully, Donnel, Vaike, and Liam. Sully's face was redder than Anali's, and was on her third tankard of ale. "I think you had enough," Liam said, taking the tankard from her. "Anymore and I'm sure you'll embarrass yourself, and the army."

The redhead pouted uncharacteristically. The woman to end all men was gone.

Did Liam do that for Sully's well being, or to save face while they were still in Feroxi territory, Anali wondered. She popped a small chocolate ball into her mouth. It melted on her tongue and ran delightfully down her throat. Something caught her eye, Lon'qu had gulped down a mug of water, then walked out of the mess tent as he unsheathed his sword. "What'd you guys make of that Lon'qu character?" Anali asked.

"Him?" Vaike asked, gesturing to the flapping door. "Another lone wolf. We've got enough of those."

To get his point across, Vaike gestured to Liam. The Bard either did not care, or did not catch the jape, as he said nothing in response. "He doesn't seem to like women that much," said Kellam. Anali nearly leapt out of her seat; she plum forgot he was even there. "Like he's afraid of them."

"I don't think that's it," Stahl said before he bit into a fig. "Not completely. There's a bit more to it."

Anali bit the inside of her cheek. So she wasn't just seeing things in the arena, Lon'qu really did show a hint of fear when she intervened. His little gynophobia could prove to be a problem when it came to working with the female's in the Shepherds. They were going to need to fix that, or at least work around it. They could not just keep Lon'qu away from the women, it just wasn't possible. But maybe they could just help him take his mind off the fact that he's working with a woman.

It might be the alcohol talking, but Anali was getting an idea.

Getting up, Anali slid her arms through her cloak sleeves and scooped up the bowl of figs. There were a few murmurs of protest, which ended with Sully finally conking out. Anali assured them she was putting the figs to good use. Once out of the mess tent, she went straight to the armory tent, and got out a bronze sword. They were usually used for training, so Anali planed on putting it back afterwards. Sometime after returning to Ylisstol, she would have to go to the blacksmith.

She found Lon'qu, right where she expected to find him, in front of one of the practice dummies, working on a couple of moves. "Hey!" Anali said, half-jogging into the training field. "You know, I find it better to train with a living person. But, you know what? You've got a volunteer. You'll go easy on me, won't you?"

Anali withdrew the bronze sword, hoping that the bow of figs was concealed by the fabric of her coat. "Hmph," grumbled Lon'qu.

Her brow arched. "Was that a yes or a no?" she asked. Anali shrugged. "Doesn't matter, let's get on with it!"

She broke forward, swinging the sword at the side. Lon'qu dodged effortlessly, hardly flinching, hardly blinking. She quickly learned that using one arm, while trying to keep the figs from spilling over wasn't her most brilliant of ideas. As a result, Anali nearly fell face-first into the snow. "Hehe!" giggled Anali after she stood herself upright. "You're as good as they say!"

"Thank you," Lon'qu breathed out.

The white haired woman puckered her lips out in a pout. "But not even bothering to raise your sword?" she asked. "That's a bit condescending, don't you think?"

"Swordplay is a man's pursuit," said Lon'qu. He turned his back to Anali, with a hand hovering over his sword handle. "What does a woman know of- WHA-?!"

_Pow!_

Quickly, Lon'qu looked over his shoulder to face Anali, his hand pressed against the back of his head. Anali stood smiling innocently, as she rocked back and forth on her heels. "What in blazes are you doing, woman?!" Lon'qu demanded. He looked down at the snow where the object that hit him landed. "Why are you… throwing… figs?!

"If you can't get close to a foe, you must engage him at long range," Anali said matter-of-factly, she put her sword hand onto her hip. "Basic tactics, really, I'm surprised you'd be unfamiliar with them."

"Well, no matter," Lon'qu said, brushing snowflakes and fig guts off his shoulder. "It’s not as if you'll ever hit me with one-"

"Ooooh! That sounds like a challenge!" Anali beamed. "All right, twinkle toes. Dodge this!"

She grabbed another fig from the bowl, and hurled it at Lon'qu. Followed by another, and another, and another. "S-stop it!" he shouted, shielding himself with is arms.

"We have to… get close," Anali said in between throws. "To… train properly!"

With each step back Lon'qu took, Anali followed, with another fig. This couldn't keep up, Lon'qu told himself, she had to run out eventually. But after getting whopped in the head one too many times, he had enough. He was a well-respected myrmidon! "I won't stand here to be pelted with fruit by a madwoman!" Lon'qu snapped at her. "I'm leaving!"

"Coward!" Anali shouted at his retreating figure. She grabbed another fig. "You get back here!"

She broke off into a run, chasing after Lon'qu; still throwing figs at him. Eventually, he started running across camp, shouting obscenities at Anali, and calling her a madwoman more than once. They passed Frederick's tent, just as the man in question stepped out. His armor had long since been removed, and odds were, he was about to remind the Shepherds not to get carried away with the drinking, and that it was almost time for lights out.

He watched the scene play out in confusion, their newest recruit running through camp, and their tactician chasing after him with a bowl of figs. "Anali," Frederick called after the pair ran by him a second time. "What, in Naga's name, are you doing?"

"Testing a theory!" shouted Anali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like to think Basilio sent Lon'qu with the Shepherds to help him with is little 'problem' with women. I mean, since most of Lon'qu's ending's have him going back to Regna Ferox, and back to Basilio.


	7. Something There?

_It's raining. Hard. I'm drenched before too long. I'm cold, chilled to the bone. "Fall back and form up!" I hear. It's a deep, rumbling male voice that sounds vaguely familiar. "Don't let them scatter us!"_

_I turn to find Khan Basilio shouting orders to his soldiers. The Feroxi soldiers obey, but not without taking out some stragglers along the way. "Sir, we have trouble," one of Basilio's soldiers say. "Their cavalry is riding right over us!"_

_"So we hold our ground!" Basilio barks at him. "We show them how a real Feroxi warrior fights!"_

_I hear cries from the battlefield. Basilio's men are being swatted down in showers of blood. The Khan's men hardly hve the chance to react before they were swiftly and brutally decapitated. I bite my lower lip, the opposing army was insanely strong, I don't know how Basilio's men can win this. "Sir!" one of Basilio's men shouts. His shoulder and neck are bleeding fiercely. "We're dropping like cattle out there, we need to cut our losses!"_

_"Soldier, you'll find that 'surrender' is no where in my vocabulary!" Basilio barks back. He points at the battle field. "Now we fight his army until there's one man standing if we have to!"_

_"Sir, we're not fighting an army!"_

_I look into the field, where I see a single behemoth of a figure in the shadows. I suddenly wish the soldier had been wrong. "Aw crap," I hear Basilio hiss under his breath._

_The soldier in the shadows continues to swing his axe at Basilio's men, killing them all with one hit. One hit. Please, let Khan Basilio see reason. Please, please let him realize this is not a battle he can win._

_My prayers are not enough. Basilio mutters something to the soldier beside him, and the man runs off, leading other Feroxi soldiers off the battle field. Oh, gods please tell me he's not…_

_Gripping his axe tight into his hands, Basilio charges straight at the soldier. He does not give Basilio the chance to attack. With one swing of the axe, Basilio flies back. Blood was pools out around him as he starts gasping for breath. I need to do something, I want to do something, but I can't move. Why can't I move?!_

_"Impressive," says the soldier in the shadows. "Not many can withstand a single attack. But all have met with the same fate."_

_"It's a… a fate we both… share," Basilio chokes out. Blood begins to seep out from his mouth. "Believe me… I look forward to our… our rematch in hell…"_

_The soldier draws his blade back. "I'm afraid you'll have quite some time to wait then," he says._

_I feel a cry rise from my throat as the soldier brings his axe down. Basilio's lifeless body falls back onto the ground in a heap. His head flies meters away into the woods._

For a moment, Anali could not breathe. She sat up in her cot, ignoring the cool air that met her face. Sumia, Sully, and Miriel were still asleep, Anali was essentially alone. Fighting back tears, she pushed her bangs back, and brought her knees close to her chest, then rested her forehead against her knees.

It was just a dream, she told herself. It isn't real. It's just a dream.

But there was a split second when Anali swore that it was real. That Khan Basilio was really decapitated, dead. But the notion was ridiculous. The Khan's of Regna Ferox and their soldiers were no pushovers. There was no way Basilio would ever be brought down in two attacks. The thought was ridiculous.

Bringing her knees in closer, Anali muttered over and over to herself that it was just a dream, it wasn't real. It was just a dream, it wasn't real. She was completely unaware of that a young woman in the bunk beside her was a wake.

"What do you say?" Sumia said, brushing her hands through Rosella's mane. "Ride back to Ylisstol with us?"

Anali stared dumbly at Rosella. Yes, the mare had settled down immensely since Sumia took care of her wing, but pegasi were closely related to horses. Horses were pretty much the ones in control if they were ever spooked. If that happened with a pegasus… in the air… "Let's not get carried away," Anali said with a weak smile.

"Oh, come on," her friend argued. "You'll love it, cross my heart and-"

"I think I'll pass, thanks."

"Okay," Sumia said mounding Rosella. "But don't think I'm going to let this drop."

For some reason, Anali felt the overwhelming urge to run and hide. By the end of the day they were finally out of Regna Ferox, and out of the snowy weather. However, they came across a small pack of five Risen a few miles out of Ferox. Anali had Sumia circle the area on Rosella to draw out any more hiding in the shadows. Then had Stalh, Sully, and Frederick corner them against the Galadriel river. Anali was quick to note that Risen floated in water, but they couldn't very well swim. The Risen were not that difficult to deal with. But, given that the Risen threw them off schedule, Chrom announced that they would set up camp early.

After camp was set up, everyone was out doing their business. Vaike and Lon'qu may had become instant best friends through training together. Sully would have been included had Lon'qu not stayed as far away from her as possible. And Donnel was on kitchen duty that night, and the first thing he did was set up a few traps and snares.

Sumia scurried around the campsite, searching for Chrom. Anali had come to her asking for help, as she couldn't find him. The two of them were supposed to be having a brief meeting to discuss a safe return route. After all, it wasn't just Risen they had to worry about.

But they both worked too hard.

Ever since the Farfort, Anali spent most of her free time reading up on tactics, and working on the little game she played with Virion before testing them out on the Shepherds themselves. And then she would work on more. There were books stacked beside her bed back at the garrison. And it would not have surprised Sumia in the least if it turned out there were bits of paper in Anali's coat pockets.

And then there was Chrom. As Ylisse's prince, he had his duties both on and off the battle field. Odds were, as soon as they returned to Ylisstol he would have another counsel meeting to inform them of the alliance, and discuss their next move. Even then, he was charged with keeping the people safe from bandits, and now the Risen, as well as being the captain of an entire militia.

Well, despite her mother hen tendencies, this was important. Bandits could be just as frightening as Risen after all. So, she was going to help Anali find Chrom. If he wasn't in his tent, then there were two likely places Sumia could think to find him. And since he wasn't on the training field…

She poked her head into the weapons tent; just as she predicted the captain was there. "Found you!" Sumia beamed as she walked into the tent.

Chrom looked over his shoulder, and smiled slightly at the sight of the Pegasus Knight. "Sumia," he said with a slight nod of acknowledgement. "Did you need something?"

"Um, no, not really," Sumia said, instinctually slipping a lock of hair behind her ear. "Anali was just looking for you."

"Oh, right, the strategy meeting!" Chrom brought a hand to his forehead. He mentally cursed himself. Bringing his hand down, Chrom chuckled to himself as he walked up towards the exit. "Anali sure does love to-"

Sumia nearly leapt out of her skin. Chrom tumbled forward, catching himself on the rack of axes, at most he just landed on his knees. "Are you all right?!" Sumia gasped, dropping to her own knees to assist Chrom.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Chrom said, waving his hand lazily. Gathering his barring, he stood back onto his feet. "I just tripped on a pebble. Gods, this is embarrassing."

"It's because you're so exhausted!" Sumia chided as she stood back up. "You've been working too hard lately."

"I'm fine, Sumia," Chrom insisted. "And besides, we're all tired. Traveling for three days does that to people."

Shaking her head, Sumia crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't need to don a brave face for my sake," she said. "You carry twice the burden of anyone. It's only natural you're exhausted."

"You're kind to say so. But in truth, everyone looks to their commander for inspiration and strength. An army is only as stalwart as its leader. The instant I show weakness, we're through."

"It must be hard for you," murmured Sumia.

Avoiding Sumia's gaze, Chrom rubbed the back of his neck. This was not the sort of thing he wanted to say in front of one of his subordinates, or his friends. But here it was, all on the table. "I'll… be fine," Chrom reassured her. "And please, don't speak of this conversation to anyone. All right?"

"N-No!" Sumia blurted out, her face turning red. "O-Of course not! I would never-"

She was cut off by the sound of Chrom's laughter. "At ease, Sumia," he said. "And stop worrying so much. It'll take more than a few hard battles to bring this soldier to his knees."

"I know," the ash-haired woman replied with a bob of the head. "You're the greatest warrior I've ever… Hm… I just realized something."

"What is it?"

"You trusted me with a secret!" Sumia said beaming. She almost bounced in place as she spoke. "It's our first secret together!"

"Um… yes, I suppose it is," Chrom said, a little confused. It wasn't that huge a deal. Chrom shared secrets between other subordinates. Not all of them were his, but they were still secrets. Sumia was acting like he had just given her all the suns she would ever need for the rest of her life.

Whatever made her happy?

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed," Sumia said, placing a finger to her lips. "So long as you promise to take a nap at least."

The prince's brow arched. "What?"

"I'll just tell Anali that your meeting's been delayed."

"And if I don't agree to your terms?"

"Then I'll tell everyone the mighty Chrom was bested by a mere pebble!"

"That sounds like blackmail," Chrom said with a lopsided grin. "I suppose there's no harm in putting it off a couple of hours."

"It's so thrilling to be able to help out like this," Sumia said as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Anyway, I'll leave you to it. Sleep tight!"

The clumsy Pegasus Knight gave him one last wave good-bye before she slipped back outside. Shaking his head, Chrom couldn't help but chuckle. It was wonderful to hear that one of his men-at-arms was able to find some levity in light of recent events.

As promised, Sumia informed Anali that Chrom was delayed for a few hours, that he was busy with Frederick. Although Anali nodded in understanding, Sumia got the feeling that Anali knew why their meeting was delayed. But she didn't say anything, just that she would be in their tent, reading one of the books Sumia lent her.

Dinner that night consisted of squirrel and rabbit meat, and a few potatoes, carrots, and radishes Donnel grew at the garrison. Anali found herself seated at the table with most of the Shepherds. Though Lon'qu opted to stay as far away from her as possible. It wasn't even the fact that she was a woman, he sat beside Stahl, who, on the other side, sat beside Miriel. He singled her out in particular.

Anali must have made a pretty good first impression with the great fig chase last night. It only ended when it did because Anali ran out of figs. Then she was scolded by Frederick.

Well, regardless of Lon'qu, Anali loved moments like this. She loved the camaraderie amongst the Shepherds. She loved sitting amongst her friends at the dining table, listening to and sharing stories. It was moments like these that made her feel like she could trust these people on the battlefield.

Perhaps that was why Anali couldn't find it in her to trust Liam. He always took his meal and ate in the tent he shared with Stahl, Virion, and Kellam. Then, when they were at the garrison, Liam usually stayed in the most recluse space in the mess hall.

Liam did not need to be attached to anyone at the hip, but it would be nice if he got to know his comrades-in-arms. He needed to trust everyone here with his life after all. Everyone here needed to trust the others to keep them safe, and trust that Anali would get them through the next battle safely. Why did Liam always have to act like he had something to hide?

If she spent too long worrying about this, Anali was sure she would sprout grey hair. Which was partially why Anali decided to wash up after dinner before heading to bed. Anali hadn't seen or heard from Chrom since Sumia told her that their meeting was postponed, even during dinner, she presumed they would discuss it briefly in the morning.

So, Anali filled up a tub with hot water, chose one of the soaps, and stripped herself of her clothes. The water was more than welcome after two days of sleeping in the frigid Ferox. She was pretty sure the snow had chilled her right to the bones, and she had slowly been warming up since they left. A nice hot bath was just what she needed.

Outside, however, Chrom had been looking all over the campsite for Anali. She just about disappeared after dinner, and no one had seen her since. But there was Lissa, who pointed out a tent she thought Anali had gone in. So, with the papers in hand, Chrom stood outside the tent. "Hey, Anali?" called Chrom. No answer. "Anali, are you in here?! I have a question about our next move tomorrow!"

"Chrom?!" he heard Anali reply. She sounded like she could have been on the other side of the tent. "Er, if you could just wait outside, I'll be out in a moment…"

"What?" Chrom asked, pushing the flap to the side so he could enter.

The first thing he noticed was how humid it was inside, even for a cool spring night. And then there was the steam that pretty much filled the whole tent. "Gods, why is it so steamy in here?" he murmured.

A scream came from the opposite end of the tent. "Ah, there you are," Chrom said with a slight smile. "I could hardly see anything through this blasted steam… Anyway, I wanted to consult with you on tomorrow's march. You see…" Chrom's voice trailed off as he stared at Anali.

She stood, stone still, and red eyes widened as she looked at him in utter horror. Her hair, which she always kept up in pigtails was currently out of its usual updo. If there was one thing peculiar about the scene, aside from Anali's horrified expression, was that she was completely naked. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and her legs crossed. Her shoulders were hunched like she was trying to make herself shrink. "Er…" Chrom's voice trailed off. "Is there any special reason why you aren't wearing any clothing?"

That one statement seemed to snap Anali out of her stupor. Did he seriously just ask why she was… How dense could a person be?! "Chrom…" Anali growled out. Her face was beginning to turn beat red out of both embarrassment and anger. "Instead of just standing there like some slack-jawed village idiot YOU COULD WAIT OUTSIDE LIKE I ASKED!"

Chrom stood for a moment, confused. All he did was just stumble upon Anali while she was… Oh. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry!" Chrom blurted out, immediately covering his eyes. Gods, was there a hole he could go bury himself in? "I didn't mean to- That is to say-"

 _"GET OUT!"_ screamed Anali.

"R-Right!" stuttered Chrom. "Absolutely! Straightaway! I'll, er, be waiting for you."

Chrom felt like he could have melted a block of ice with just the blush on his face alone. Gods, how could he be so stupid? What Anali must have thought of him now.

Anali stomped out of the bathing tent minutes later with little effort put into drying herself. Her skin was still damp, and her hair was still dripping wet. She did not bother to put on her bands to cover the mark on her hand, her coat, or even her boots. No, Anali just stomped up into Chrom's tent, and drew the flap back. "All right, you!" she seethed. "What sort of idiot blunders straight into the women's bathing tent?!"

The blue haired prince still carried a blush on his cheeks, and a pleading look in his eye, though he was hesitant to look straight at her. "I'm sorry!" he apologized all too quickly. "Very, very sorry! I didn't realize where we were, I swear it. I had no intention of peeping!"

The strange thing was how quickly Anali found her anger dissipate into simple annoyance. This prince was surprisingly dense, but he was also sincere. With big pleading eyes Chrom looked more like a little boy afraid of being scolded, than a warrior prince leading the countries military. It just reminded Anali how easily she forgot that he was the scion of the Ylissean royal line. He wasn't some dashing prince in Sumia's books, he was just Chrom. 

And just Chrom could be a huge dolt at times. This blunder was a prime example.

"Just… fine. Apology accepted," Anali said, trying not to sound too irritated. Just because he was forgiven did not mean she had to like the situation. "Now what was so damned important?"

"Oh, er," Chrom placed the sheets down on the small table by his lantern. "I was just hoping you could offer some advice on tomorrow's route?"

"Okay. What are our options?"

"Well, according to this map," Chrom said, flattening the map out further. He started to trace a couple of routes out. "One route is this steep trail through the hills. Or we could circle the hills and follow the main road. I imagine either would work but wanted to see if you had a preference."

Chrom was right, either route would work, however, circling around the hills would have taken less time. And going _through_ them would have meant more work. "I'd say we take the path through the hills," Anali said, tracing out the path on the map. "Yes, the main road would be easier, but we'd be more exposed if we encountered foes."

"Right," Chrom rolled the map back up. "That's what I was thinking. Thank you for the advice. And, er…"

His face began to turn red again. Slowly, Chrom started to walk back towards the door. "That's uh… that's it, I guess," he said, using his free hand to talk with him until he gave Anali a small, awkward wave. "Bye."

"Bye," Anali said with a small, amused smile. Did Chrom forget that this was his tent, and that Anali should be the one leaving?

"And Anali?" Chrom asked, coming to an abrupt halt just before the door. "I'm really sorry about the bath thing. I honestly didn't mean to catch you like that."

"It's fine," Anali said, trying to be firm, but sweet. She held a hand up for further emphasis. "Let's forget about it and move on."

"Er, right," Chrom said, his face still red. "Good idea. I'll catch you later?" His pupils shrunk when he realized his pour choice of words. "Argh, no! I mean, I'll _see_ you later!"

No, no! That was a bad choice, too!

Anali tried to suppress her smile. Chrom's discomfort was so funny, it was almost cute. He really had no idea how to talk to women, did he? Or at least, Chrom did not know how to let bygone's be bygone. Anali wasn't angry at him anymore, she understood that Chrom did not walk in on her on purpose. He was no Prince Charming, but it was not in his character to do something like that intentionally.

With this in mind, Anali really should not say what she was about to. But she simply could not resist. "Are you still having trouble seeing me as a lady, now?" she asked.

That was enough to finally send Chrom out of the tent with an uncharacteristic, high-pitched whine. Anali realized she probably shouldn't have said that, and would apologize for that the minute she saw him again. When she did in the morning, Chrom simply said they should call it even, his face was still red.

Another day of traveling went by with Anali riding with Liam. She felt strangely cold when they set up camp. Throughout the next few hours, Anali heard whispers about the Shepherd's ghost. The ghost would apparently follow them from the garrison, and went wherever they went. What utter nonsense!

The next day, they finally returned to Ylisstol. Emmeryn greeted her brother and sister with a warm embrace for each, and an added gesture of affection for Lissa. Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa would spend the next hour or so recounting the events at the borders, the tournament, and, most importantly, the alliance made between Ylisse and Regna Ferox.

Lon'qu was shown around the garrison by Vaike, who was 'volunteered' by Lissa. Neither one seemed to mind, but Lon'qu looked like he was more interested in the training yard. When Anali returned to her room, she found that Elaine was not there, probably going about her daily duties. She could not help but sigh, she was able to unpack without the young Cleric begging to know what happened.

Anali placed her books back in their usual place by her bunk, her tactical notes were placed under her bed with her ocarina. She smiled slightly at the sight of the instrument, and played a few random notes before she placed it back. With her dirty clothes set aside with the rest of the laundry she needed to do, Anali deemed herself more or less done. Seated on her bed, Anali unsheathed her broken sword. She was going to need a new one, sooner rather than later.

She should still have enough time to go to the blacksmith if she left now. So, Anali left a brief note for Sumia, who was currently in the stable with Rosella, helping her settle into her new home, and Elaine. It was simple and straightforward, Anali was going out, and she hoped to be back before dark.

The blacksmith, a man called Benny, was a bit intimidating at first. Tall and muscular, with a bushy, graying beard, and scars covering his hands. But he enjoyed a good joke with a drink as much as the next man. He was more than willing to forge Anali a new, sturdier, sword. They went over the design and payment. The mental picture Benny painted for her made Anali excited to see the finished product.

Benny wouldn't have her sword done for another three and a-half weeks, as he had another project a head of hers. So Anali was stuck with a training sword. Things remained the same, Anali trained with Stahl, Kellam, Donnel and now Vaike, she had a few rematches with Virion in the library, and she even started to work on her riding with Sumia.

Anali quickly returned her game board and pieces to her room after another lost match against Virion. He left to philander with Miriel, who had asked him to fetch her notes back in her room. When Anali set foot into her room, she was met with Sumia, who nearly shoved a leather bag into her face, and beamed, "Ta-da!"

Anali's heart had nearly jumped out of her chest, but still, she took the bag from Sumia, to study it. It was beautifully made, sturdy, and looked like it must have cost a fortune. "What's this?" she asked Sumia.

"It's for Chrom," Sumia replied; she nearly bounced in place as she spoke.

For Chrom? Anali could hardly see him keeping this on him during a march. In fact, she worried that it would collect dust in his room, not out of malicious intent, but because he already had a few bags to carry his belongings. Well, that and Anali did not doubt that Frederick carried what Chrom forgot for him.

"Oh," Anali said as she handed the bag back to Sumia. "What's the occasion?"

"His birthday, of course!"

"What?" Anali asked dumbly.

"What?" her friend repeated. "No one told you?" She placed the bag onto her bed. "You still have until the twenty-seventh. On the royal's birthday a ball is held for them. And Chrom always invites the Shepherds. Oh! We could fix up the dress you bought! See, I told you it was good to know you have it!"

"Y-yeah, I guess," Anali said, tying her pouch of money onto her belt. "But can it wait 'till tomorrow? I need to go to market." She brisked past Sumia with a hastily added, "Won't be long."

In the market place, Anali marched with her thoughts running a mile a minute. The twenty-seventh; Anali had twenty days to find a gift for Chrom, and prepare her dress. The damn thing was far too simple for a royal ball. But what could she give him that he did not already have?

Anali's breath caught in her throat as she felt something bump into her. "Billie, watch were you're going," a woman said, scolding her daughter. She flashed Anali a weak smile. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

"It's fine," Anali smiled back.

The woman lead Billie away by her hand. "Mama," said Billie. "Can we get a few honey buns before we go home?"

"We'll see," her mother replied.

Anali watched the mother and daughter, biting her lip as she felt a pang in her chest. The twenty-seventh also meant that it would have been a little over two months since she first met Chrom, having been found on the twentieth of March. And Anali still had no idea what happened before, or what happened to her family.

Everyone had a family, didn't they? So, someone had to be missing her. Anali had to belong somewhere.

She remembered, much to her embarrassment, the little game she played with the others last night after dinner. With an empty mead bottle (courtesy of Khan Flavia) someone would spin it around the table, and whomever the nose pointed to had to reveal something personal. An embarrassing secret, their dream, anything. Though, what you had to tell depended on who spun the bottle, who was the last person that revealed their secret.

The game had attracted a bit of attention, which included Lissa and Miriel, even Liam at least listened to the conversations. When the bottle landed on Anali, Stahl had asked what Anali's dream was. She immediately answered, "To be a great tactician."

"Ah, _what?_ " Sully asked her in disbelief. She pointed a finger at her, and said, "Try again, but this time tell us something you haven't accomplished."

Anali's face turned red, although, she wasn't quite sure if it was because she had to reveal something else, or because Sully already considered her a great tactician. Anali refused to meet with anyone's glance as she fiddled with her fingers under the table. "To…" her voice trailed off, and her heart thumped loudly in her chest. "To get married… and have children…"

Sully gave her a smile that clearly said, ‘now that's more like it,’ while Sumia brought her hands together in front of her mouth, smiling. Lissa had let out a dreamy, 'Ahh!' It almost turned ugly when Vaike said with a laugh, "Man, you're such a girl!"

"Hey!" Lissa and Sully shouted back.

Anali wasn't quite sure why it embarrassed her so much, what was wrong with the idea of marriage? If her reaction to Vaike's jape meant anything, even Sully must have thought about it once or twice. However, Anali had no way of knowing if it was something she wanted before she lost her memory or not. When she thought about it today, Anali reasoned that she wanted a husband and children one day because she could not remember her own mother and father, or even if she had siblings.

Still, it would have been nice to have a happily ever after, with little ones running around and keeping her busy. But then it all went back to what Anali told Sumia that day two months ago. Anali had no memory of herself before meeting the Exalts brother and sister. What man would want to marry a woman with no past? What future could a woman with no past actually have?

"How much farther is Benny's?" Anali asked herself under her breath. "I'm starting to depress myself."

Thankfully, the blacksmith's was not that much farther. Benny seemed all too proud of his own work. Her new sword had a bit of a rapier feel to it. A sturdy blade with a white colored hilt. The guard circled between where the blade ended, and the hilt began. Four small, metal rods in an X formation kept the guard in place. On the guard were two blue; the stones were lined with purple metal. "It's gorgeous!" Anali said, giving it a swish through the air. It seemed like a shame to use it in battle.

"Isn't it?" Benny boastfully asked. "And, it will last, unlike that flimsy piece of garbage you had. Sikanda will serve you well."

“Sikanda?” Anali repeated.

“A good sword needs a good name. I hear in Plegia ‘sikanda’ means something along the line of ‘defender.’”

Anali grinned a lopsided grin. Sikanda it was. She happily paid Benny all the sun's he wanted for such a beautiful sword.

Ten days past, and Anali still could not think of a gift for Chrom. Chrom hardly seemed like the person who needed a gift from everyone but… It seemed wrong for Anali personally not to give him something. He had given her so much, a form of purpose, a place to call home; she hated that she couldn't hope to repay him. Anali was in a debt beyond repaying.

Her dress was quickly taken care of. With a few suggestions from Sumia and Elaine, her plane and simple dress had some ‘oomph’ to it. But it still looked pretty simple. "You say that like it's a bad thing," Sumia said, playfully pushing her to the side.

In the mess hall Anali had her notes in front of her, with a few things written and crossed out on the sheet. Anali really wanted to hit herself for even thinking of giving Chrom a sword. Yes, he clearly needed a new sword when he owned Ylisse's most treasured sword!

“Ah!” she groaned.

Holding her head in her hands, Anali hardly noticed Stahl walk by with a small loaf of bread in his hands. "Heya, Anali," he greeted, which nearly caused her to jump. He looked over her shoulder, and studied the sheet in front of her. "You thinking up a birthday present for old man Chrom?"

"I'd hardly call twenty 'old,' Stahl," Anali replied, lowering her hands as she spoke. Actually, wasn't Stahl a year older than Chrom? "But, yes, and I'm at a loss of ideas. Buying for anyone would have been hard enough, but I'd be buying for royalty. Do I go for expensive? I'm sure all the high class would have taken care of that, and I'm sure Chrom wouldn't accept if I presented him with something so stupidly expensive."

"Yeah, cheap is good," Stahl took a seat beside Anali and tore of a bit of his bread. "I was actually thinking of brewing up a special concoction for him."

Anali's brow perked when she heard this. She had almost forgotten that Stahl dabbled in a bit of apothecary. The salve he had given her had really helped her hands on more than one occasion. "Homemade gifts are always the best," Anali said with a slight smile. "Now if only I possessed such a talent."

" _Actually,_ " Stahl bit off another bite. "The ingredients are quite costly, so…"

Her brow perked up again. Was Stahl suggesting what she thought he was suggesting? "Perhaps… _I_ could pitch in?" she suggested.

"Yes, exactly!" Stahl said, with a snap of the fingers and a wink. "Then the present could be from both of us."

"Okay!" Anali said with a small smile. It was not quite what she had in mind, but a concoction could be much more useful than the other silly ideas she came up with.

Chrom's twentieth year began with a presentation of gifts from the Shepherds. A leather bag from Sumia. Polish for his sword from Sully. A concoction from Stahl and Anali. A berry tart from Kellam and Donnel. A bow and arrows from Virion, Chrom had been meaning to give archery a try, and the like. The day was spent finishing the preparations for the ball that evening. The decorations, the food, the music, the works.

That afternoon Chrom studied himself in the full-length mirror. The suit was made for occasions such as this. The top was blue, with a few gold accents, not quite as baggy as his usual garb, but trailed half-way down his thighs. Thank goodness for his belt. The cape he wore was somewhat identical to the one he usually wore. Just not as beaten up. He still carried the Falchion on his person, not even his own birthday ball would tear him away from it.

The ball always seemed a bit superfluous, Chrom was quite kicking and screaming about it when he was younger. As he got older, he made it painfully obvious that he did not enjoy it anymore than he did as a child. But Emmeryn would always place her hand on his shoulder, give him the smile that told him she thought the same way he did, and kindly say, "The people do love their prince."

It was probably this reason why Chrom and Lissa's birthdays where held outside in Ylisstol, with the people. This was not the case with Emmeryn, who was born in December, when it was too cold to celebrate outside like this, but the palace was still open to the people. It was these days where Frederick and Phila worked the hardest, especially now. 

But this year, the people needed this.

The cooks had been planning this evening for weeks, and had been cooking nonstop for days. An all-you-can-eat open to the people featuring various vegetables, fruits, meats (including his favorite, bear meat), and sweets laid out on the table besides several kegs of drinks both alcoholic, and nonalcoholic. Musicians were placed at the heart of the party on a small podium.

Chrom spent the first forty-five minutes or so greeting and thanking the Dukes and Duchesses and their families, and a few citizens. There was one particularly cute moment when the shoemakers young daughter tried to hide herself behind her mother's skirt, with her wide eyes still peeking out in awe of the prince.

Finally, he was able to sneak away from the crowd to the food table, desperate to silence his rumbling stomach and quench his thirst. Chrom could easily imagine Frederick's face when he saw the bear meat option. It was no secret that the knight had a distain for gamey meat. But Chrom always loved it.

"Well, this is a first," he heard behind him.

Turning around, with a plate of bear meat still in his hand, Chrom found Emmeryn standing behind him. She had on a small, playful smile. Her clothes carried a subtle difference to what she usually wore. Her white dress was longer, and sleeveless, but one would have a difficult time seeing that over her green and yellow Sage robes.

"What's a first?" he asked.

"I do believe this is the first year you haven't tried to get out of your own party," Emmeryn explained.

Chrom nearly stiffened when he heard this. Yes, he supposed it was pretty much a birthday tradition. He quickly took a bite off his plate and answered, "I think the people need this."

Emmeryns smile widened. Yes, they did. With the threat of war with Plegia and the threat of Risen, everyone needed a reason to smile. Even now, they danced, they made merry, the dangers and threats of war were not an issue tonight.

On the dance floor was their sister, her hair hanging loose, her gold diadem was nestled safely on her head. She wore a loose yellow dress that was easy to move in. At the moment, she was dancing, hand in hand with Anali, who was struggling to keep up. Even so, the girls were red in the face from laughing.

The song ended, and the party-goers gave the musicians a round of applause. Lissa had asked Anali for another dance, but, panting, she kindly declined. 

Anali hurried to the beverages and prepared herself a drink. Her face was still a little red, and her lips were painted a dark shade of pink. There was a smoky look around her eyes, and her hair, which she wore down, carried a slight shine to it. There was a wilting white flower weaved in to one of the tendrils, that must have looked nicer when it was first put in. Her dress was pale blue, with a sheer collar. Her sleeves, also sheer, were detachable, with a cut that went to the crease of her elbow. Then there were the white bands on her wrists that hid her mark from the people.

Lowering her glass from her mouth, Anali began to blush when she saw Emmeryn and Chrom watching her. "Please tell me you weren't watching that last dance?" she asked.

"We could say we didn't if you want," Emmeryn said kindly. She gave Anali a soft, kind smile. "But I must say, Anali, you look quite-"

"Beautiful," Chrom finished breathily, much to his surprise. Both Chrom, and Anali turned red in the face, as the prince slapped one hand over his mouth. Why did he say that out loud?!

"T-thank you," Anali said, shifting a tendril of hair behind her ear. Her face felt so warm right now. "And you look quite dashing yourself."

Emmeryn placed a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing. On the podium, the musicians began to file off to make room for a lone performer. "Chrom," Emmeryn said with a slight hint of mocking disapproval. "You are not about to complement a lady and not ask her to dance, are you?"

"What?" Chrom's face turned red again. Now Anali's hands were on either side of her face hoping to cover her deepening blush. "E-Emm…"

"Well…" Emmeryn encouraged.

She was not going to let this go, was she? Quickly, Chrom placed his plate back on the table, and folded one arm behind his back, while he offered the other to Anali. "May I have this dance?"

Anali, hands still cupping her face, stared at him with wide eyes. She wanted to run away and hide, that much was clear. But still, she nodded. “Only because it’s your birthday,” she said quickly.

The musician on stage was a beauty. Tall, with milky skin, and delicate facial features. Her beautiful red hair was done up in a half updo. Her dress was shimmering light lavender, and looked like she spared no expense. It lead Anali to believe she was a traveling performer of some sort. What was a surprise though, was that the woman was playing the harp.

"I don't think I've danced like this before," Anali said quickly under her breath.

"Just follow my lead," Chrom said, placing one hand on her waist. He took her hand into his free one, and added, "We had a term on dance in that fancy-shmancy school of mine."

Anali had to laugh, her nerves leaving her for a brief moment. The harpist began playing, it started as a soft, playful melody. Leading her in the dance, Chrom was merciful enough to talk her through it. “Keep your eyes on me,” he said loud enough for Anali to hear as they started to do a simple box step. “The man leads, so you don't have to worry about too much. There's too many people around us to do anything grandiose without knocking heads. And… here we go.”

“Wha-?”

Unexpectedly, he removed his hand from Anali’s waist to twirl her around once. Once she was facing Chrom again, he put his hand back on her waist and they started to travel around the dance floor. They still did the box step but they were no longer just staying in one place. 

Chrom twirled Anali around again. She felt the blush on her face, there was a flutter in her chest. Anali could feel the muscle in Chrom’s arms and the warmth in his hands. She suddenly couldn’t imagine anyone but Chrom finding her that day, nor did Anali want anyone else to find her.

“Ow!” Anali hissed, looking down at her feet.

“Sorry,” Chrom said quickly.

Pausing for a moment, Anali lifted her foot and wiggled her toes, trying to rid herself of the ache. Almost as soon as Anali put her foot down Chrom dragged her a few paces down the floor to prevent them from bumping into another set of dancers. He was able to get them back into the swing of things. 

And it wasn’t long before Anali repaired Chrom the favor and ended up stepping on his foot. He was just able shake if off faster than Anali was.

All and all, it was nice, it was like the two of them had just entered their own little world where their troubles no longer mattered. Chrom couldn’t help but notice how Anali’s hand felt perfect in his hand. There was a moment where he just did not want this dance to end, no matter how many times she stepped on him.

Emmeryn stood just outside the dance floor with her hands held against her abdomen. She had on a warm smile as she watched Chrom and Anali on the dance floor, with all their little awkward steps and their more graceful ones. Emmeryn did not need the ability of foresight to know where this was going, with or without her little push it was just a matter of time.

Miriel watched the dancers on the floor in front of her with a glass of red wine in her hand. She had put some effort into dressing herself up nicely for the occasion, but her wide rimmed hat remained firmly on her head. Dancing never was and never will be a skill Miriel would ever need, but she did find it amusing to see the dancers stumble upon their partner. And Prince Chrom and Anali were a goldmine.

"Heya, Miriel!" Vaike greeted, taking a seat beside her. "So you've been watching me fight or what?"

"Indeed," Miriel adjusted her glasses. Sure enough, ever since their conversation in Regna Ferox, Miriel found the time to watch Vaike train, usually with a sparring partner. "I observed that your battle shouts enhanced the effectiveness of your blows. Often the foe would briefly let down his guard, granting you a momentary opening. I had not realized the impact of war cries could have on the psychology of an enemy."

"Yeah, yeah," Vaike said, tilting his head back in his chair. "But what about me? What about the Vaike?"

"I observed the details of your moves, but not from the perspective of the foe," the Mage explained with her finger erect. "Perhaps an analogy would be helpful here… So if we were to assume that you are a planet, and the enemy is the sun-"

"Hey, wait, I wanna be the sun!"

"But the sun does not travel around planets. Rather, planets spin around the sun. Or so it was postulated in my mother's book. It has yet to be proven…"

"You sure it's not your head spinnin'?" Vaike asked, running a hand through his hair. "I don't see this ground going anyplace."

"Alas, we cannot sense this motion," sighed Miriel. "Making the theory intuitively difficult."

"All right, sure," Vaike sat himself upright again. "The ground's spinnin'. Just like when I was swinging my weapon, yeah?"

"Yes," nodded Miriel. "That generates the centripetal force we discussed the other day. I'm glad we had this conversation. It has helped clarify my thoughts on the subject. Would you mind terribly if we continued our discussions? For research purposes?"

"You mean chat as friends?" Vaike asked for clarification. "Well, sure. As we have… so much in common?"

It was not that Vaike minded talking to Miriel, especially if she was curious about his battle techniques. But, it would have been better if he could understand half the stuff this woman said.

Frederick would not allow himself the pleasure of dressing casually. With Plegian bandits and Risen as a constant threat, one could not let their guard down during an event such as this. He relaxed a little when Sumia approached him with a smile, and a drink. "I'll be happy to get you a plate if you want anything," she said, handing him the glass.

"No need, Milady," Frederick smiled at her. "You've given me all I need. I wouldn't want to take you away from enjoying your evening."

"Oh, you're not taking me away from anything," Sumia reassured him. "I've told you before, that I want to help anyway I can. Besides, you were looking a bit lonely on your own. Come on, I can be your second set of eyes!"

Frederick could not help but smile as he drained the glass of its contents. If there was something he had to admire about Sumia, it was her sheer sincerity. When she said she wanted to help, Frederick believed it. It was because she genuinely wanted to help, not out of obligation, or because she was ordered to.

A part of Frederick envied the man who married her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship tease!


	8. The Exalt and the King

It finally happened, and, sadly, it was Anali's idea. She finally took up Sumia's offer to ride her pegasus with her.

A few days after the big birthday bash, an urgent message came from Woodham. Their neighboring village, Thorin, while claiming to be a peace-loving village was barricading their doors. They were refusing to let travelers take shelter, all because a horde of Risen lurked outside.

Today was a case of bad luck for a few gatherers from Woodham. The Risen arrived, blocking their path back to their own village. Naturally they sought shelter in Thorin, but were denied access. So their mission went from sorting things out with Thorin, to protecting the villagers.

Thus came Anali's brilliant idea to use Sumia to survey the area for any straggling Risen. But Risen were, apparently not limited to ground classes, they came in Pegasus Knights and archers. So, Anali, heart pounding in her chest, suggested that she ride with Sumia to keep her safe from the archers.

On the ground, the others did what they could to protect the Woodham villagers from Risen. Lissa had her staff out, healing the village men, while Lon'qu and Donnel kept them safe. Having Lon'qu protect Lissa was more Chrom's idea than it was Anali's, but she had to agree to it. Lissa was essentially weaponless, and Lon'qu was Khan Basilio's former champion for a reason. Donnel, on the other hand, while he really did have a great respect for the royal family, wanted to keep the men of Woodham safe. They may not have been his kinsmen, but he had been in their shoes not too long ago.

The boy, however, had improved quite considerably since he was first brought into the Shepherds. He had taken Stahl's advice and watched his comrades-in-arms whenever they were in battle, or training, and Donnel even stole a peek whenever he worked on his gardening. Donny soaked it all up like a sponge, and found away to use what he observed in battle. He knew what to do with his lance now when compared to the siege of the Farfort.

His control, and aim were much, much better. Add his natural speed Donnel was a good choice to have team up with Lon'qu to protect Lissa. At least with another male at his side, there was less of a chance Lon'qu would lose his head after watching his female charge for all of fifteen minutes.

Yelping, Anali grabbed onto Sumia's waist as Rosella picked up in speed. Sumia drove her lance into the solar plexus of a Risen Pegasus Knight, then proceeded to kick the corpse off. Anali's spell struck the Risen Pegasus, the beast, and rider fell, taking out a swordsman below them.

As demure as Sumia could be, she did get a wee bit scary on the battlefield, as Anali was just learning. Perhaps, it was just apart of the training, or even just the fact that they were so far in the air that it was unavoidable. But something just rubbed Anali the wrong way after seeing Sumia and Rosella pick up speed, ram the tip of her lance right through the Risen, then kick them off so that they fell to the earth below. If it was anything but a Risen, it would have been enough to kill them twice.

"Anali," Sumia said, pulling on the reins. "There's a Risen right under us, and it's heading for the villagers. Can your magic reach it?"

"Way ahead of you," Anali said with her tome open. She threw her hand downward, the Risen was blasted off their feet. The corpse skin sizzled as smoke emitted from its person.

The last of the Risen were taken care of with a dual effort from Chrom and Vaike. Minutes of silence passed as the Shepherds regrouped, and the villagers waited to see if any more Risen would appear. They let out a collective sigh when the worse never came to pass.

Chrom and Frederick were the only ones who entered Thorin, and the village elder, a skinny man with a grey mustache, met them a few blocks in. "Prince Chrom!" the elder greeted with such bravado a that would have been wonderful to hear, had the village not ignored the men of Woodham outside. "Always welcome here. Please, is there anything we can do for you?"

"I fear we're not here for idle chitchat," Frederick replied, folding his arms behind his back.

"Agreed," Chrom added. He stared straight at the village elder, and said, while trying to keep himself from losing his temper, "There were refugees from your neighboring village in the middle of a Risen attack. Yet you turned them away from shelter. _Why?_ "

"We're a peaceful town, sir," the elder said, his voice was just as calm and even as Chrom's was. "We have no weapons, no soldiers, nor any want for them. We survive by barring our gates to those who might bring us harm - friend or foe. Harsh as it may be, I can't have my people dying on account of other folks' problems-"

"You do understand that this 'problem' isn't just going away?" Chrom cut off the elder. "We need a joint effort if things are going to get better."

"Oh, I do agree, Milord," nodded the elder. "And we are doing our part, by keeping our village safe."

Keeping their village safe, or keeping their _hides_ safe? With a hand on his shoulder, and a look from Frederick, Chrom knew it was a better idea to just leave now before it escalated into something that got way out of hand.

So, the Shepherds escorted the villagers back to Woodham just to be sure they would not be attacked again. As thanks they were given nearly three dozen bottles of pumpkin soup and just as many rolls for the journey back to Ylisstol.

Anali rode home with Donnel; her horse riding improved within the past few weeks. However, now, Anali feared Sumia would start asking Anali if she wanted to learn to ride a pegasus. The experience was quite the ride, though Anali did not exactly have the chance to enjoy it. And there was the fear of falling whenever Sumia took off for an attack. Maybe when they made it back to Ylisstol, where things would be much calmer, Anali could try it again.

"Miss. Anali?" Donnel spoke up from behind her.

"Huh, what?" she asked coming right out of her stupor. "I'm sorry, did you say something, Donny?"

"Not exactly," said the village boy. "Yet. But uh, I've been meanin' to ask yeh somethin'."

"Let's see if I can answer."

"Well, I know you can't remember, but I was wonderin' if you knew anything' about basic magic. Yah know, like how beginners… begin."

Anali's face twisted as she thought about it. If Anali's status as an amnesiac was supposed to be a secret, it was the Shepherds worst kept secret. Even the councilmen knew of the amnesiac Plegian Chrom made into his tactician. Heck, Anali would not have been surprised if even Lon'qu knew about it by now.

So, no, Anali would not be able to tell Donnel about her experience learning basic magic. She wasn't even completely sure how one begins to learn magic, it was just something that always came to her. "What brought this up?" she asked.

"Nuthin' really," shrugged Donnel. "Just tryin' to broaden my horizons, I s'ppose. Like if ya need another mage, or swordsman or an archer, I wanna be able to help."

A small smile tugged at Anali's lips. Donnel would never have to worry about earning his keep. He was a natural hard worker, and a genuinely nice guy. "Well, from my own experience and studies," Anali said, looking on ahead. "I'd say the first thing about magic, even basic magic, is application. But, with that said, I think you're doing pretty good applying yourself as you are now. You don't need to take on every form of battle to be helpful."

"Aw, but I know I can do more."

"Oh, I'm sure you could. But, you don't need to be a one-man army. Donny, we don't want you collapsing from exhaustion in battle, or training for that matter. I don't want you to hurt yourself by taking on too much. You understand what I mean?"

"Ah think so," Donnel said, nodding behind her. "Thank yee, Miss. Anali."

Anali could feel Donnel's smile behind her. As far as country bumpkin's go, Anali felt certain that she liked them.

Early the next day they returned to Ylisstol. And, like always, Emmeryn had been waiting to greet her brother and sister with a warm embrace. Frederick explained what had happened; how some villagers of Woodham got caught in a Risen attack, unable to return to their own village, they sought refuge in Thorin, and were denied. "Oh dear," Traino said, his brow arched so deeply it highlighted the wrinkles in his face. "You don't suppose the village will continue to bar its gates to refugees if this happens again?"

Chrom shook his head. "As long as they view the Risen as someone else's problem, then yes."

"They claim to love peace," Frederick added ruefully. "Yet the uneasy peace found behind a barricade is nothing I'd want. Peace begins when the fighting is over and the barricades come down. I pray they can see the truth of that before it's too late…"

"Well said, Frederick," Emmeryn said; her eyes cast downward onto the floor.

"Emm, isn't there anything you can do?" Lissa asked; she looked up at her sister with big, pleading eyes. "Those villagers could have died if we didn't get there in time. Can we pass a law allowing refuge to those seeking?"

"But it is not a genuine kindness, Lissa," replied Emmeryn. "True peace is not something to be forced upon."

"Your Grace!" Phila shouted upon entering the room. Sliding to a stop, she looked a little flustered, and her eyes were filled with urgency. "M-Milord! Forgive me, but I bring alarming news!"

The Exalt placed a hand on Phila's shoulder. "Slow down, please! What's happened?"

"Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border. They attacked Azog village in Themis and abducted the duke's daughter."

Lissa's face paled upon hearing this. Her eyes widened, and, for a moment, Phila thought Lissa was about to start crying. "But that's Maribelle!" she exclaimed. Lissa grabbed Chrom by the arm, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Chrom, we have to do something!"

"There's more," Phila said wearily. "King Gangrel claims Lady Maribelle invaded his country. He demands we pay reparations for this 'insult.'"

Squeezing his eyes shut, Traino removed his glasses then pinched the bridge of his nose. "I do not believe a word spoken by King Gangrel no more than the next man," the hierarch said as he put his glasses back into place. "And this is a thinly veiled ploy to ignite the war he so wants."

"As I am fully aware of, Traino," Emmeryn replied with a tone lacking any emotion. "Which is why we must keep our wits about us."

"We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it!" Chrom snapped as he slashed one hand through the air as he spoke. "The Mad King has been trying to provoke war with Ylisse for years! He won't stop until he drags this whole continent to hell with him!"

"I agree with the prince, Your Grace," said Phila. "We must demonstrate to Plegia that such actions have consequences."

"I understand your feelings, Chrom," Emmeryn said with her eyes cast downward. "I truly do. But if we give him the war he wants, then we lose, no matter what the outcome. Our last conflict nearly ruined the haildom. It left Ylisseans homeless and starving."

Emmeryn lowered her head, the thought of forcing her people through such an ordeal a second time was enough to make her feel ill. In some ways Ylisse was still recovering from the last time they marched into such a conflict. And there were ugly scars that would never fully heal. "We cannot repeat that mistake," Emmeryn said lifting her head up. "I will offer parley with King Gangrel."

"Emm, no! You can't!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Please, reconsider, Your Grace," Phila encouraged, her face had turned pale at the Exalts words. "He cannot be trusted to act in good faith!"

"So either we choose to march to war or leave Lady Maribelle to die?" Emmeryn asked her in return. "No. I will not accept that."

Slowly, Phila's face softened, but the worry in her eyes remained. "Forgive me, Your Grace. I spoke out of turn. I know you will stand always by your principles. Pray, allow the Pegasus Knights to accompany you, though."

"Permit me to accompany you, as well," Traino said, readjusting his glasses again. "If only to help me sleep at night."

"I'm going too," Chrom spoke up. "Someone has to save you from your good intentions."

"Me too!" Lissa said raising one hand into the air. "I want to be there for you and Maribelle!"

Emmeryn smiled softly. "As you wish," she said. "Thank you all. Your strength will be mine."

Anali fought back a yawn as she followed behind Chrom and Lissa along the garrison grounds. She had been informed about the situation at hand; Anali worried about Maribelle's well-being, though the blonde did not seem entirely fond of her. She knew how close Lissa was to Maribelle, having last seen her at Chrom's birthday ball (though Anali did not exactly speak to her). And then there was Lissa, who worried for both her friend and her sister.

They were leaving early into the night as to reach the western mountains to the border pass by mid-morning. So, as tired as Anali was, she was going to have to be prepared for whatever could go wrong. "Captain!" shouted a voice belonging to a young male. "I'm all packed! When do we leave?!"

The three of them turned around to find Ricken standing behind them with a rucksack over his shoulder, a broad smile on his face, and his chest puffed out in pride. "How did you…?" Chrom's voice trailed off before he shook his head. "Go back inside. You're not old enough for this mission."

"But, Captain!" Ricken argued, his chest deflated. "You know my skill with magic! You know I can handle myself!"

"I'd feel safer with your magic here, protecting the garrison. All right?" Chrom told him. He urged Lissa and Anali to go on. "We're off, then. Be good, Ricken."

Anali could not help but bite the inside of her cheek as her brow arched. Ricken was the youngest member in the garrison, and Anali had yet to see him in battle. But, from what she understood, if one wanted to join the Shepherds they needed to be fifteen years or older first and foremost. Ricken had just turned fifteen a few days before Chrom's own birthday. In fact, Ricken missed the big bash due to visiting his family. But even Anali found it easy to think the boy was younger than he really was, as Ricken seemed to be a bit of a late bloomer.

The young mage was left alone as the Shepherds, Phila, Traino, and Emmeryn left. 'Be good,' how old was he, nine? There was no reason why Ricken could not go along, he was of minimal age now, and his magic was nearly as good as Miriel’s.

A small catlike grin played on Ricken's lips. Yeah, why not? Why not show them 'how good' he could be.

Due to the urgency of this particular mission, they marched out all through the night. There were many Shepherds who were still worn out and tired from their last mission, but no one complained.

Anali rode with Sumia on the back of her Pegasus as they traveled. She found it much more enjoyable this time around then the battle outside of Thorin. The cool wind against her face made it difficult for Anali to doze off, and come dawn, Anali felt like they were trying to chase the sun.

They reached the border pass by mid to late morning; waiting there was a tall man with curly red hair, his tan skin looked more sickly and grey than anything healthy. The man was dressed in golden yellow and black, with a spiky gold circlet around his head. However, his wild collar made him look more like a court jester. After weeks of hearing about him, Anali was not quite sure what she imagined when she heard the name 'King Gangrel.'

Beside him was a tall, woman dressed in black. She had on a skull cap that covered all but the two thick, white, tendrils of hair that framed her face. She was quite endowed, with her bosom spilling out of her top. However, her face made it clear that she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

"What's this, then? The Exalt herself, in all her radiance?" Gangrel asked in a mock surprise. He held one hand up at his eye level as though shielding the sun. "I fear I must shield my eyes!"

Emmeryn dismounted her horse, and stepped forward; she kept her hands folded in front of her abdomen. "King Gangrel," she said projecting her voice, but not raising it. "I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us."

"The truth?" the woman in black said with a slight sneer. "I can give you the truth."

Slightly surprised, Emmeryn looked up at the woman. She must have been someone new to Gangrel's court. However, the woman's choice of words did leave the Exalt somewhat concerned. "Perhaps milady might first share her name?"

"You may call me Aversa," the woman replied, leaning her chin into her hand slightly.

"Very well, Aversa," Emmeryn said in acknowledgement. "Is Maribelle unharmed?"

Mocking confusion, Gangrel looked over his shoulder at Aversa. "Who?" he asked. With his face lightening, he straightened himself. "Oh yes, that little blonde brat."

Snapping his fingers, two Plegian soldiers came into view with Maribelle in hand. The soldiers forced her arms behind her back as the blonde girl in pink struggled against them to the best of her ability. Two more soldiers stood behind them, trying to control Maribelle's mare. "Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodytes!" Maribelle shouted defiantly.

"Maribelle!" Lissa exclaimed, still on horseback behind Chrom.

Lissa's voice was enough to get Maribelle to stop, not that her struggling could do anything against the soldiers brut strength. "Lissa?" she asked, worry and blind panic began to rise in her chest. "Darling, you're here?"

Aversa pointed straight at Maribelle. "This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent," she accused. "And what's more she wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who only sought to safely escort her home."

"Lies!" Maribelle exclaimed, once more struggling against her captors. "You speak nothing but lies, hag! Did they not teach you the meaning of the word 'truth' in your wretched-crone school?!"

"You see?" Aversa said with a sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest. "No manners at all. Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged."

"Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt," Gangrel nodded in agreement. "This will call for a weighty punishment. And if she were to later confess to being a Ylissean spy? My goodness! It would take an act of considerable good faith to repair our relations."

"I have done nothing wrong!" shouted Maribelle. "It is they who should confess! They are the ones who invaded Ylisse. They razed an entire village! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border. Let the plundered shops and charred homes of that village serve as my proof!"

"That would only prove Ylisse has a bandit problem - something I hear oft of late," Gangrel replied. As much as Anali hated it, he had a point, especially if it was bandits, not soldiers. If it were soldiers, it would have been a horse of a different color. "But, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers."

"Your Grace, please!" Maribelle begged.

"Peace, Maribelle. I believe you," Emmeryn reassured her. She looked back at Gangrel. Her usual calm, gentle expression was replaced with an unreadable, stony one. "King Gangrel, I request that you release this young woman at once. Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need of hostages."

"Without so much as an _apology?_ " Gangrel asked, fringing offence. "Why should I even bother with parley? I'm within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper!"

"You black-hearted devil!" Chrom exclaimed as dismounted his own horse.

"Control your dog, my dear," the Plegian King said boredly. "Before he gets someone hurt."

The blue haired prince flinched slightly, gritting his teeth all the while. King Gangrel slapped his hands together, and rubbed the palms against each other. "Now then, Your Graceliness," he said giddily. "Perhaps we can arrange a trade? You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Quite Contrary here in one piece."

"Oh no!" Sumia gasped under her breath.

"What?" Anali asked. "What's the Fire Emblem?"

"One of Ylisse's precious treasures," Sumia explained. "They say the first Exalt used it, with the Falchion, to slay Grima. But why would the Mad King want the Emblem? It's just a shield on its own…"

Anali was still confused, the Emblem was a shield? Ultimately, Anali decided that all she needed to know was that it was just very important, and let it be done with. She could research it later. "You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure?" Emmeryn asked her voice laced with a hint of confusion. "But why?"

"Because I know the legend!" boasted Gangrel. "The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized. I have desired it for years. Years!" He shrugged as he continued to speak, "But alas, my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse."

"The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel," Emmeryn said firmly, as though it was something Gangrel should have already been well aware of. "To save the world and its people in their hour of most desperate need. Would you claim a more noble wish?"

At this the jolly expression Gangrel carried throughout this whole ordeal turned dark. "I want what every Plegian wants," he said, his voice growing with each word. "A grisly end for every last Ylissean! What could be more noble than that?!"

"What?"

"Surely you have not forgotten what your father did to my people? Exalt Calhoun named us heathens!" yelled King Gangrel. "His 'crusade' across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin!"

Anali's brow arched. What was Gangrel talking about? Of course she heard about the previous conflict with Plegia a few times. But Anali always thought it started, more or less, as it did now, with bandits trying to provoke. But Gangrel was talking like the last Exalt started the whole thing, for little to no valid reason. The previous war affected a lot of the Shepherds, Anali understood that Vaike was one of them, and there was a reason why Frederick and Phila distrusted her. It was just now that Anali was beginning to realize that she really did not understand what happened fifteen years ago.

Emmeryn flinched at Gangrel's words. Of course she did not forget, for she would never allow herself to. Nor would Emmeryn allow the royal line of Ylisse to forget what happened. "I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings," she shook her head slowly. Looking back up with a firm resolve, she said, "But I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is now a realm of peace."

"Yours is now a haven of hypocrisy!" snapped Gangrel. "Now give me the Fire Emblem!"

"No, Your Grace!" shouted Maribelle. "I'd sooner die than act as some bargaining chip for this filthy reprobate!"

Emmeryn whispered, "No, Maribelle…"

"Ugh, talk-talk- _taaaaaalk_!" complained Gangrel. "It's time to speak louder than words! This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity!" He drew his sword from its sheath and pointed it at Emmeryn. "I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!"

Soldiers immerged from their hiding spots around the rocky terrain. One of them made the mistake of charging towards Emmeryn. In a flash, Chrom removed Falchion from its sheath, and struck down the Plegian soldier with an impressive speed. "Stay back!" he shouted a warning at the Plegian soldier's just a head of him. "Or you'll all suffer the same fate!"

Gangrel threw his head back and laughed. "Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one!" he exclaimed gleefully. "A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry!"

From over head, an alicorn swooped down, and landed in front of Chrom and Emmeryn. "Your Grace," Phila said, holding a hand out to the Exalt. "It's not safe here."

"But…" Emmeryn's voice trailed off.

"Please, Your Grace," Traino spoke up, seated upon his own stallion. His eyes were bugged out so much it was a wonder they did not fall out of their sockets. "I trust the Prince and his Shepherds have everything under control."

Chrom only nodded in agreement. "Emm, please," Chrom begged.

"Very well," she said, begrudgingly.

Taking Phila by the hand, Emmeryn pulled herself up, seating herself behind her. Phila snapped at the reigns and the alicorn took off flying. Traino cleared his throat, and adjusted his glasses. "And this will be where I bow out. 'Fraid this old man is quite useless in physical conflict."

"Just keep yourself safe, Traino," Chrom reassured him.

With a curt nod, Traino snapped the reins of his horse. The stallion galloped off, following Phila's alicorn.

Aversa waltzed up to Maribelle. She had one hand on her hip, while her other hand grasped the side of her chin. "Poor, stupid girl," Aversa mused. "Are you really worth fighting a war over? Years from now, you'll be remembered only as she who destroyed House Ylisse."

Maribelle's legs began to tremble. "No…" she said, just barely above a whisper. She could feel tears beginning to slip down her cheeks. Maribelle leaned forward as far as her captors would allow. "That's not… Oh, Lissa… Please, no…"

Maribelle gasped at the sudden gust of wind, one of the soldiers cried out as she felt a pair of hands leave her. Another blast tossed the other man off her, leaving Maribelle alone with Aversa. The surprises of the day did not let out, as Ricken suddenly ran up to Maribelle, taking her by the hand. "Let's go! Now!" Ricken encouraged.

Dumbfounded by the sudden turn of events, all Maribelle could do was simply ask, "Ricken?"

"Oh, is this your little boyfriend?" asked Aversa. Her voice was a bit condescending, and of a higher pitch in tone; like she were talking to a very young child.

Ricken's brow furrowed. "Don't talk down to me, witch!"

Without another word, he tossed his hand forward. Aversa stepped back, her hands wrapped around her neck as she struggled to breathe. Ricken's wind flew around her head, making it difficult for her to take a breath in.

"Come on, Maribelle!" Ricken shouted, leading her to the brutes that kept her horse at bay.

Another two spells later and the soldiers were tossed away, allowing Maribelle to mount her mare. She helped Ricken on behind her and snapped the reins.

What no one noticed was that Ricken had, not only followed the Shepherds, but snuck around King Gangrel and Aversa during the negotiations. In the end, Ricken was glad he did, with the negotiations going down hill, Maribelle surely would have been killed.

Aversa still held her neck with one hand as she caught her breath. _The little brat!_ Their hostage… Well, it did not matter. The Ylissean's were outnumbered, and those two would be dead long before they reached their comrades.

Gangrel watched as Ylisse's Prince and his soldiers fought against his own men. Looks like war was right over the horizon. "Captain Orton!" Gangrel declared as he turned to face the Wyvern Rider who served as his Captain. "Remain here, and take down as many Ylisseans as you can."

"Sire!" Orton said, saluting his king.

Gangrel mounted a black pegasus, waiting impatiently for Aversa. Without another word, the pair took off into the air, back towards Plegia. Ah, yes, war was looming over them, and Calhoun's descendants blood would paint the Ylisse lands with red.

Anali decided that things had gotten quite bad when Chrom first struck down one of the Mad King's soldiers. But things had gone straight to hell by the time Ricken intervened. To his credit, both he and Maribelle were fighting back against the soldiers quite well. Of course, Ricken had his Elwind tome, and then there was Maribelle. Until that moment, Anali could count on one hand the times she met with the blonde girl in pink. But she still always thought Maribelle was the kind to stay as far away from conflict as possible. Not for the same reasons Emmeryn did, but because Maribelle found it unbecoming of a lady.

So Anali would have been tickled pink when she saw Maribelle leading her mare, with pretty pink ribbons in its mane, while bashing soldiers with her white parasol. Under different circumstances, this would have been quite funny.

But even Anali knew when it was a good time for joking around, right now she needed to give out orders to the others. She pulled her sword out of the shoulder of one of Plegia's Mages then flicked her wrist, swiping blood off of the blade. She bashed the hilt of her sword into the guys forehead. "Sumia!" she called, waving her free hand, hoping to get her friends attention.

Rosella whinnied as she glided down to a stop beside Anali. "There's a couple of Wyvern Riders above Maribelle and Ricken," said Anali. She gestured to the pair who were battling against a Barbarian and a Mage. "Think you can handle them?"

She saw Sumia's hand tighten around her lance as she looked up at the soldiers on wyverns. "Yeah," she said, though she still sounded unsure. "I can handle them."

"Wyverns are weak against wind magic," Anali said, trying to be reassuring. "And Ricken's a smart kid. If you run into trouble, he'll know to help you."

Without saying anything, Sumia nodded. She nudged Rosella, and she took off flying with one powerful flap of her wings. Anali hurried across the field, her blade momentarily crossed with the axe of a Plegian soldier. He pulled his axe back for another swing, dropping to her knees, Anali ducked under the blade, and slashed at the Plegian's knee. He let out a cry as he collapsed. "Chrom!" Anali called, hurrying to the prince's side.

"Anali!" Chrom gasped as he removed his sword from a man's gut. He reached out for Anali, taking her by the arm, and lead her so that they stood back-to-back. "What's the plan?"

"Sumia's taking out the Wyvern Riders," Anali explained, switching out her sword for her tome. "If she runs into trouble Ricken's wind magic will help her."

"All right," Chrom said, blocking an oncoming attack from a Plegian Myrmidon. "Anything else?"

"Keep your eyes open," said Anali. "When there's less soldiers, someone goes in for the attack on the captain. But, who do we want to attack? He's a captain, so- Oh, get down!"

Obediently, Chrom dropped to the ground, Anali threw her hand behind her, as lightning struck the oncoming Mage. "Anyway, as I was saying," Anali continued as Chrom got back onto his feet. "He's a captain, so he's no pushover; we can't use brute strength alone to take him out. So I suggest we have Frederick team up with Virion. Frederick could keep Virion safe, and get him to the captain, and fire one or two arrows in the proper place, and down he goes."

Chrom thought about it for a moment. Yes, Virion and Frederick were probably the best choice to finish the job. The archer was more likely to lay a killing blow upon him. Even though Anali sent Sumia to take out the other Wyvern Riders, but not the captain. She knew Orton would have been too much for Sumia, but both Virion and Frederick had skill and years under their belts.

"If I see either of them, I'll pass the message along," said Chrom.

And then they broke apart.

Vaike tossed his axe in the direction of a Myrmidon who was giving Lon'qu a bit of trouble. The Myrmidon went down in a fountain of blood; as soon as he hit the ground, Vaike hurried to retrieve his axe. "Hmph," Lon'qu uttered audibly, with his sword at his side. "That was almost impressive."

" _‘Almost?’_ " Vaike repeated with distaste. "You woulda lost your head by now if I didn-"

In a flash, Lon'qu was right up in Vaike's face. The blond man heard a strangled cry behind him, followed by the dull thud of a body hitting the floor. Lon'qu drew his bloodied sword back, and smirked. "You were saying?"

All Vaike could do was let out a weak laugh.

The fallen Barbarian slipped off of Stahl's lance. An Elthunder spell flew in his direction, thankfully his stallion leapt to the side, and the Mage met the sharp end of Donnel's lance. Stahl could not help but notice that there was a strange spring in Donnel's step as he fought. Like he was feeling pretty good in spite of the carnage and the lack of sleep.

Or food for that matter.

Gods, Stahl was starving.

Lissa stayed by Anali's side as Frederick and Virion tore through the battle field, straight to Orton. Not too far in front of them, was Sully and Miriel, both of them on horseback, creating an absolute storm of blade and fire as Baldulf raced through the field. Then there was Liam and Chrom, who stood back-to-back. Chrom's sword pierced through the solar plexus of one soldier. Liam on the other hand, leapt into the air, and plunged his own blade in between the shoulder and neck of one of the Plegian soldiers.

Anali looked up at the sky, there was only one Wyvern Rider left, Captain Orton. At the moment, Sumia, thankfully, circled around the area above Maribelle and Ricken, most likely to keep an eye on them should they become overwhelmed. But the number of soldiers had diminished quite marginally. The Shepherds could win this.

Hooves thundered against the ground as Frederick and Virion raced up hill to Orton. Skillfully, and with grace, Virion removed an arrow from the quiver on his back. He nocked the arrow onto the bow string and pulled back. His aim was, surprisingly given his situation, true, and the arrow pierced into the wyverns chest. Orton yelled a few curses, the last of them cut off as a second arrow logged itself into Orton's chest. And the both of them landed onto the ground in a bloodied heap.

Things calmed down shortly after. Lissa was checking, and double checking to see if Anali had gotten hurt in all of the chaos. At worst, Anali's hand might have stung a little as she was still getting used to her new sword, but it was not anything the salve Stahl had given her could not cure.

Then came the _trot, trot,_ from Maribelle's mare. The ribbons in her mane were coming undone, and her hair was matted, nothing quite like a well-groomed steed owned by the ladylike Maribelle. "Maribelle!" Lissa exclaimed flinging herself onto her friend. The embrace lasted a few minutes before the princess pulled herself away. "Are you hurt?!"

"Nothing I didn't return twofold, darling," Maribelle replied, tapping her parasol into her palm for further emphasis.

"I'm… eh…" Anali's voice trailed off. When both Lissa and Maribelle looked at her there was a tiny part of Anali that wished she never said anything in the first place. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Oh," said Maribelle. There was a hint of surprise in her voice that she probably wasn't bothering to hide. "You are?"

"Yeah," Anali said with a bit of a sigh. "I… know you're not especially fond of me, but it's a relief just the same."

"Oh, it's not a question of fondness," the blonde girl replied. "I am simply protective of Lissa. My treasure is very sensitive-"

At that, Lissa interrupted with a high-pitched, whiny, " _Hey!_ "

But Maribelle continued as though it never happened, "And…" her voice trailed off as she stiffened. "Am I really justifying myself to a commoner? Well, yes, I suppose I do… apologize for being curt and pushy. And…" She curtsied. "And you have my thanks for your part in the rescue." Straightening herself up, Maribelle held her head high, and rested her parasol on her shoulder, still closed. "There, I said it!"

With things calmed down, Phila returned with Emmeryn. "Forgive me, Emm," Chrom told her with a heavy voice. "I acted rashly."

"It's all right, Chrom," Emmeryn reassured him, however the tone carried a clear hit of concern. "King Gangrel is the one at fault here. You were only protecting me."

"The Mad King will be rallying his forces," Frederick said, standing close behind Chrom. "If they have not mobilized already. I suggest we make haste back to Ylisstol and discuss our strategy."

"Of course, Frederick," agreed Emmeryn. "It seems war is upon us. We must protect the Ylissean people at all costs."

Anali was not, and should not have been, surprised when she was asked to join everyone in the counsel room to discuss strategy. They did not return to Ylisstol until later that evening; the Shepherds were greeted with a light dinner, but some went straight to bed out of sheer exhaustion.

The counsel room simply consisted of Anali herself, Chrom, Emmeryn, Lissa, Frederick, Traino, and Phila. "Judging from Gangrel's behavior today," Anali spoke up, leaning foreword in her seat. "I can definitely say if he's going to make the first attack, he'll strike Ylisstol first."

"Yes, I agree," said Phila. "If Ylisstol falls it will be enough to send the rest of the realm into a panic. And then what?"

"But our soldiers are outnumbered… vastly," Traino pointed out. "Nor are they all in Ylisstol, they've been scattered to the duchies after the abduction of Lady Maribelle."

"But we _have_ more soldiers," Chrom pointed out. "Feroxi soldiers."

Anali nodded in agreement, "And since we wouldn't just advertise the alliance…"

"We could have the element of surprise," Frederick said, slowly realizing where she was getting at. "Not just with the alliance by itself, but the fact that we have the soldiers of Regna Ferox on our side."

"And their soldiers are like a one-man-army on their own!" Lissa said excitedly, her hands balled up by her face.

"They're still human, Lissa," Chrom said with a slight smile. "I wouldn't go that far."

Six sets of eyes were glued on Emmeryn, who had been nothing but silent throughout the entire meeting. This was a situation Emmeryn had hoped to avoid. Another war was the last thing her people needed. But King Gangrel was so gung-ho about having a war, no matter what it cost, there was no way to avoid it. "We made an alliance with Regna Ferox for this very reason," she said, ruefully. Her blue eyes then locked upon Chrom. "Could you…"

"We'll march to Regna Ferox first thing in the morning," Chrom said with a nod.

Emmeryn gave him a very placid smile, then rose up from her seat. "We've all had a very long and tiring day," said Emmeryn. "I will turn in for the night, and I encourage all of you to do the same."

Immediately, Lissa ran into Emmeryn's arms, resting her head on the crook of her neck as they hugged. Quietly, Anali got up and snuck out of the room, she just wanted to collapse in bed herself. She would become concern about the situation at hand after she got a little sleep. "Color me impressed, Lady Anali," she heard.

Turning around, Anali found Traino walking up to her. His green robes were so long he almost looked like he was floating with each step. "I'm sorry?" replied Anali.

"Your gift for strategy, it's a bit… _impressive_ for one who claims to have lost their memory."

"I _have_ lost my memory, sir," Anali insisted. She tried not to sound too offended, no one really accused her of faking her memory loss for a while, not since the Farfort.

Traino smiled in a way that told her that he did not believe her. "Forgive me, Lady Anali, but I do find it the slightest bit suspicious when one of the Grimleal arrives in the palace, right in the middle of a conflict, mind you, claiming to have lost their memory," the hierarch explained, eyeing Anali‘s coat. "Especially one that looks like they came straight out of a slaughter house."

Anali could not help but flinch slightly. She really did not have an answer for the blood on her when she first woke up, and it did concern her, especially since it wasn't hers. Slowly, Anali shook her head. "I-I don't…" her voice trailed off. "I don't…"

"Ah, yes, you must forgive me, Lady Anali," Traino said holding a hand up. "After all, we have no definitive proof you've done anything to that poor woman."

Anali's brow rose. "What?" she asked, her voice shallow and breathy. "What woman?"

"Oh dear," Traino said, bringing a hand to his mouth. "No one told you? There was an attack in Elrond, back in March. So strange, really, Plegian's chased a caravan into town, but, more-or-less, left the village alone. In the morning they found a woman from the caravan dead, and then the Prince and Princess found you, just a few miles outside of the village, covered in blood."

"What are you implying?" Anali asked, trying not to lose her temper. "You're implying that I…?"

"I'm just saying it's all so convenient," Traino said walking away. "Let's just hope you're not trying to… run from anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what’s with all the random villages being named after Lord of the Rings characters? It’s like it’s a running gag or something.


	9. The Foreseer

_I run through the cobbled streets in the dead of night. There are so few lights out I’m afraid I’ll fall over before reaching my destination. In front of me is another person; a woman, judging from their slender figure. But, other than that, I cannot see any specific details about her. The woman is just a regular ghost; I cannot tell if I’m following her or chasing her._

_But I do feel a sense of urgency. I know that I must keep running. I may very well meet my end if I stop. But what I’m running from, or even why, I do not know. Nothing is making any sense._

_My heart stops for a moment; my foot catches onto something unseen. I fall flat onto my front, my bust and knees scream in pain, but I do not think anything is broken. The woman in front of me grabs me by the shoulder, pulling me onto my feet. She drags me into an alley where I can catch my breath._

_After a few minutes I poke my head down the streets, I feel relieved to find our pursuers have not caught up with us. I turn back towards the woman to inform her, only to find that she collapsed onto the ground. She is still sitting up, with her back to the wall, but I am panicked._

_The woman grasps me by the shoulder and gives me instructions. I shake my head and yell something in return, but my voice does not reach my ears. The woman pulls me towards her, she whispers something into my ears._

Anali woke up feeling cold. She looked down at herself, she felt no ache from the fall. It was just a dream, but Anali still felt like crying. Taking in a few deep breaths, hoping to calm herself, Anali slowly sat up. She was quick to put her boots on, having fallen asleep in her clothes, and got up. She felt like crying, but hopefully some fresh air would help.

Slowly, she got onto her feet, and hurried for the door. The halls were quiet, so, if Anali was wearing her nightgown, there would not have been anyone to see her. She knew the others sleep schedules, although that information did earn her a good scolding after attacking Lon'qu with grapes while he slept. It was to work out her little theory.

Although, it _was_ quite funny.

However, unknown to Anali, Sully peered around the corner, watching Anali as she slipped outside. Crossing her arms over her chest, Sully sighed. She could see the look in her eyes, the same big, red eyed, 'I'm-trying-not-to-cry' look. "Did Anali have another nightmare?" she heard, which caused her to jump.

Sully whipped around to find Kellam behind her. "Damn it, pipsqueak!" Sully hissed. "You tryin' to give me a heart attack or something?"

"But I've been here the whole time," protested Kellam.

It was Sully's turn for night watch, but Kellam suggested that he take over for a few hours to give Sully a chance to get a little sleep. It took a bit of arguing, but Sully ultimately agreed to it. They were supposed to be switching now. "To answer your question, yes," Sully replied, leaning against the wall. "I think she did. You know about it?"

"First night she came," Kellam explained. "She just said she had a nightmare, and went to get water. But I think she was a little shaken by it."

"She had one in Ferox," added Sully. "I thought she was going to start crying right then and there." Sighing again, Sully crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not going to lie, when she first came, at the most I just thought she was a former member of the Grimleal and created an amnesia ploy hoping to start over, just get away from it all, you know?"

Kellam nodded, though the thought never occurred to him. As far as he was concerned, Anali had been nothing but honest about her amnesia. Why would someone lie about losing their memories? "But, things changed," Sully continued. "She successfully got us through the Farfort with no casualties, lead this army with Chrom with a even head, and the more she talked to us, the more I liked her. And then I heard her wake up from a nightmare in Ferox."

"I don't think Anali would make up something like that," said Kellam. "Stahl's noticed how bothered she is that she can't remember anything from before. I don't know if her nightmares have anything to do with her past. She wouldn't share it when I first asked, so maybe she's afraid of something."

Sully couldn't help but smirk as she looked up at Kellam. "You're a bit perceptive there, Pipsqueak," she said with a tone of playfulness.

Taking a step back, Kellam blushed slightly. "I-I told you," he said, holding a hand up. "I just like helping my friends in any way I can."

Tossing her head back, Sully let out a haughty laugh.

The cool air felt wonderful on her face. Hugging herself, Anali took in a few calming breaths as she walked around the garrison grounds. These nightmares… why was her only response to run and cry? Or at least distract herself so she would not cry. Was that always how Anali reacted to a nightmare? What a sheltered child she must have been, then.

Looking up, Anali saw a figure in the near-distance, standing beside the bushes, and a near-bye tree. The figure was just standing around, and looking down at the ground in deep thought. But Anali wasn't afraid, she knew who it was by the blue hair and white cape that billowed in the wind. 

It must have been late, had he not gone to bed yet? The fact that he was still completely dressed suggested he had not. "Chrom?" Anali asked, approaching him. "What are you doing out so late?"

Chrom looked over his shoulder to find her walking up to him. "Oh, hi, Anali," he said, his voice sounded tired. "Just… dueling with some unpleasant thoughts."

Anali stood at his side, still hugging herself, just to do something with her arms. There was a long silence between them, neither said anything, and just stared off into the distance. "Anali," Chrom spoke up after a while. He seated himself onto the ground, and Anali followed suit. "There's something you should know before we march to Ferox… Not everything Gangrel said today was a lie."

She bit the inside of her cheek, but did not say anything; she just waited for Chrom to make his piece. "Calhoun, the last Exalt, my father, waged war on Plegia for many years," Chrom explained, his voice heavy as he pushed his bangs back with one hand. "The violence… It was a brutal campaign, ending only when he and my mother died fifteen years ago."

Oh, this was new to her. Anali did not fool herself into thinking that both of his parents were still alive. Not when Emmeryn was on the throne. Anali just never realized the last Exalt died together with his wife, as Chrom's choice of words suggested. "Plegia rightfully remembers their suffering," Chrom continued. "But Calhoun's war was no kinder to his own people. As the fighting dragged on, our army became more and more diminished. Farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths. Soon there was no food at all, and the kingdom began to collapse."

Chrom paused for a moment to sigh. Anali waited, respectfully for him to continue. But she spent a moment to debate on whether or not she should pat his shoulder or something. "I was young," said Chrom. "But I remember those dark times… I know how they affected Emmeryn."

"Of course," Anali said quietly. "Such an experience would change anyone."

"Indeed," Chrom agreed. "When our mother and father died before her tenth year, our father left her quite the legacy… Plegia's desire for vengeance… Our own people's unbridled rage… My sister became a target for blame from all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults… and stones. She still bears the scar from one… But she never let them see her pain. Only Lissa and I understood."

Anali brought one hand to her mouth. Was that shortly after Emmeryn took the throne? It had to be, if the people were still that angry, it had to be shortly after she became Exalt. And she was still a _child_ back then. Oh, gods… Of course, her people had every right to be angry, but to use a child as their scapegoat… _Oh, gods…_

She wasn't quite sure what she was doing. Her hands wrapped around Chrom's arm, and she leaned her head into it. "I'm so sorry," she said, even though she wasn't sure what she was apologizing for. "It must have been so hard…"

She was a little surprised when she felt Chrom place his opposite hand on her head. "I cannot claim to know how she does it, Anali," he confessed. "I could never greet such hostility with warmth and patience. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended the war. And when Ylisse's sprit was mended and the people 'forgave' her?"

He said that last bit with such spite Anali had to peek up at him. Chrom did not seem angry to her, not anymore at least, but he just shook his head. "She never resented them for it. She represents the best of the haildom - the part worth protecting. She _is_ peace."

By now, Chrom had lowered his hand from her head, and Anali sat back up. Should she say something? She felt like she should have. But what could Anali say that could make it better? "But some men would take advantage of that," continued Chrom. "Men like King Gangrel. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him… So perhaps I must be death's agent. Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to."

"Well spoken, sir."

Immediately, the pair rose to their feet, as a familiar masked man walked into view. He gave them a brief nod, "Good evening to you."

Not wanting to beat around the bush, Chrom asked, "How did you get in here?"

That was a good question, as Anali realized. The garrison was on castle grounds after all, there were guards stationed around the perimeter. And there were guards in and around the garrison, too. "The cleft in the castle wall," explained Marth. "Behind the maple grove."

"There? But how would you…?" Chrom's voice trailed off as his forehead met with his palm.

"You eh… know the place, Chrom?" asked Anali.

"Yes," Chrom lowered his hand. "I bashed in part of the wall while training the Shepherds. It was only a small hole, and I'd thought it was well concealed, but…"

Wait, he bashed a hole in a, presumably thick, wall? And it was apparently big enough for Marth to slip in through? Yeah, if Marth was able to get in, then it could not have been a 'small hole.' "Geez, Chrom," Anali couldn't help but say. "I know you have a knack for breaking things, but seriously?"

Chrom gave her a very weak chuckle. But any euphoria he felt came and went very quickly. He looked back at Marth, "Could you, perhaps…"

"Your secret is safe with me," Marth assured him. "I come here only to warn you."

"Warn us?" questioned Chrom.

"The Exalts life is in danger," Marth said bluntly.

Anali nearly leapt back at this. "What, Emmeryn?" Chrom asked, voicing the thoughts Anali had. The prince shook his head as though trying to rid himself of the thought. "That's absurd. She's guarded at all hours."

"What if…" Marth's voice trailed off for a moment. He thought about it, choosing his words very carefully. "What if I told you that I have seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight."

"Seen the future?" Anali asked with a shakiness in her tone. It was a bit jarring to think that this dashing young hero could be potentially mad, but here he was, making such claims. Anali tried to come up with something to say, but her words were lost, there just wasn't anything to respond to that.

Wordlessly, Marth crossed his arms over his chest. "I expected you wouldn't believe me," he said thoughtfully, and without anger. He understood fully well how he must have sounded. "So allow me to prove it!"

Without another word, Marth removed his sword from its sheath, and pointed it at Chrom. The prince's hand grasped the hilt of the Falchion, ready to remove it if necessary. Instinctively, Anali reached for her own sword, but found that she had nothing to grab. Ah, yes, there was one other thing Anali took off, and never put back on when she fell asleep; her effects.

"I'm about to save your life," Marth informed Chrom. His head turned to the side, looking over his shoulder at the shrubbery. "From him."

The bushes rustled, as a man with a cowl over his head, and sword drawn, sprinted out from the bushes. Marth tossed his sword into the air and he followed suit, back flipping over the assassin, who had stopped in momentary confusion. As soon as Marth landed, he sliced his sword across the man's back, the man tensed up, his arms jerking momentarily before he fell forward dead. 

"I trust," Marth said, straightening himself up. "This proof will suffice?"

Chrom, no less stunned than Anali was, nodded slowly, "Yeah."

There was another rustle, this time, from the tree. Another Assassin leapt out, sword in hand, pointed straight at Marth. Marth quickly whipped around, but was completely unaware of the fallen Assassin's sword right by his feet. The masked boy slipped on it, just as the Assassin struck for an attack. In away, the little slip up may have very well saved Marth, but the assassin's sword still slashed at his face, cutting his masked in two right down the middle.

Anali's first instinct was the hurry to Marth's side and check for any signs of bleeding. But she froze, less than two feet away from him as long, blue hair unraveled around him, Now, without the mask shielding his eyes, Anali could see Marth's long eyelashes. Since they first met, Anali always thought Marth was close to Lissa's age. Now she was beginning to realize that 'he' was probably closer to Anali's age. "Oh…" Anali's voice trailed off. " _Wow._ "

All the while, Chrom had sped past the both of them and slashed Falchion across the chest of the assassin. He fell dead onto the ground behind his fallen comrade. Sheathing his sword, he turned to face Marth and Anali. "Wait, you're…" Chrom gasped. "You're a woman?"

"And quite the actress, too," Marth said, speaking in her natural voice, which carried the slightest trace of humor. "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now."

"Honestly, so am I!" Anali groaned, slapping her hand against her forehead. In hindsight it was obvious. Marth's delicate jaw line, her slim figure, her effeminate voice. How in the seven hells did Anali miss it?!

The earth trembled as something exploded in the palace. Anali's breath caught in her throat for a moment, as the three of them sprinted in the direction of the explosion.

Just outside the palace wall, dust was beginning to settle from the new hole that was blown into it. "Remember, I want the Emblem in my hands and Emmeryn dead on the floor!" the man barked at his men as they stormed into Ylisse Palace through the still crumbling hole in the wall. "Let nothing distract you from either purpose!"

The man was quite tall, dressed in black robes with purple and gold accents. His dark hair was slicked back behind him, his goatee, which had a white skunk stripe down the center, was long enough that it nearly touched his collar.

"Validar!" the man heard from behind him. The Sorcerer, Validar, looked over his shoulder to find one of his assassins. He had his cowl up, hiding his eyes in the shadow it gave off, and a metal mask that covered the lower half of his face. The Assassin crossed his arms over his chest. "The Assassins you sent after the Prince were struck down."

"What?!" Validar snapped at him; the Assassin had his full attention now.

"You heard me," the assassin replied. "He was out alone with his tactician when they were saved by a masked girl, she knew we were waiting for them."

Validar grit his teeth. But how?! How could they have seen this attack coming? "It matters not," Validar shouted. "The Exalts blood will stain the floor, and I will have the Fire Emblem by morning."

Validar's units stormed through the castle, opening every door, and turning over every table in their wake. Some were in the process of stealing valuable goods wherever they could find it. One in particular, a ginger haired young man of nineteen and his pockets lined with sweets, felt a bit conflicted with himself. Not the fact that he was stealing, he probably would have robbed Naga blind if he only could.

No, that did not bother him. What bothered him was that they were apparently here to _kill_ the Exalt?

Funny how his employer was so kind to omit that little detail. Sure, he'd rob the Exalt and her family and have a clear conscience about it. But killing someone as sweet as Lady Emmeryn, that was a horse of a completely different color. Then again, killing an innocent in general never sat well with him.

Their entrance, however, was loud enough to shake the palace grounds, and wake nearly everyone. So the Shepherds were already getting their clothes on and effects by the time the alarm bell started to ring. Anali followed Chrom and Marth down one of the halls of the palace. A giant portrait of a blue haired man with his arm around a blonde woman had been taken off the wall, and settled on the floor. The painting had a door hidden behind it. Inside the room, Emmeryn, still in her nightwear, was already inside with Phila and Traino. Frederick stood outside as the other Shepherds ran around him, passing along any news, or helping them find anything the bar the doors. "Frederick!" Chrom called approaching the Great Knight. "What's happened?"

"Milord," Frederick greeted curtly. He had to raise an eyebrow at the sight of Marth, hair down around her, and her mask gone, but these were questions to be asked later. "From what we can gather they entered through the south-west, using explosive powder, the invaders have scattered the instant the wall came down. We had Lady Emmeryn relocated to the safe house."

"Excellent," replied Chrom. "And the Fire Emblem?"

"Already with her."

Anali tilted herself to the side, canning her neck so that she could peek inside the safe house. It was a very plain, brick room, where Emmeryn, still in her nightgown, stood just barely inside, her hands in a prayer position. For a 'safe room' Anali was less than impressed. While it had the right idea by hiding the door behind a giant portrait, the door itself was made out of wood, and whoever these people were had explosive powder. _And_ they could easily ram the thing down.

From the inside of the room, Emmeryn slowly peeled her eyes open. Her brow rose the instant she saw her brother. "Chrom!" she gasped; she held one hand over her chest. "Please, take Lissa and flee while there's still time! You have but one life, I do not wish it weighed against mine!"

"No, Emm!" Chrom responded, holding up one hand to talk with him. "Just stay there, we'll take care of everything out here."

Anali placed a hand on Chrom's arm, getting his attention. "Chrom, Frederick," she spoke. "Neither of you are going to like what I'm about to say; but I suggest we don't lock Emmeryn inside."

Instantly, both men started talking over each other, arguing why it was a bad idea. Anali held both hands up in front of her, "Wait, wait, _wait!_ Just hear me out. We know for a fact that these guys have explosive powder, if we're separated from her, and Emmeryn's locked in they're going to use it, and potentially hurt her and destroy the Fire Emblem."

"So what do you suggest?" Frederick asked her. "We can't leave her unguarded."

"Well, I suggest we have Marth guard her. She's as good as Chrom, so who else would be suited for the job?"

Marth gasped slightly as she stared at Anali in awe. Her mouth was slightly opened, her eyes widened, and there was a bit of color in her cheeks. It was like Marth couldn't believe what she heard, although Anali wasn't quite sure why. With Marth's skill she had to be used to this sort of thing. “What’s wrong?” asked Anali. “You’re clearly capable, and it would be unwise to take Chrom away from the battle.”

The blush on Marth‘s cheeks deepened. "A-Are you sure, milady?" asked Marth.

"Yes, of course," replied Anali. Slowly, she glanced up at Chrom. "If you're okay with it."

Chrom nodded. "You usually know what you're doing," he said, sneaking in a brief jape. "And, as much as I'd rather be the one keeping guard, I'm needed in battle. I trust you're up for it, Marth."

Marth sucked on her lips, and nodded. "I'm more than up for it," she responded.

Without warning, a blue light suddenly escaped through Marth sheath. And suddenly, the rest of the world did not matter to Marth anymore as she slid her sword a few inches out of its sheath. Right where the blade met the hilt, right in the empty center, was a blue light. "What's that?" Chrom asked Marth.

She slipped it back into place and let it hang back at her side. "It's not your concern," Marth replied quickly.

"Seems like nothing ever is with you."

Marth flinched. "My apologies…"

Lissa's scream echoed around the area, in spite of all the people and chaos around them. She ran out of a darkened corridor, where one of the entrances to the garden waited. Maribelle shouted her name as her friend sprinted into Chrom's arms. "Lissa, calm down, what is it?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Panting, Lissa pointed down the corridor she came from. "I-I was supposed to lock the door," she explained. "A-And there was…"

A tall, animalistic woman walked out of the shadow, dusting her hands off. She was tall, with dark hair, and was scantily clad in purple armor and dark furs. Her dark hair was done in low braids that fell over her shoulders with a pair of… _ears?_ Yes, the woman had long tawny ears that were intertwined with her braids. "Another assassin?" Chrom asked, leading Lissa away from the stranger.

"No!" Marth shook her head quickly. "Panne is not your enemy."

"You know her?"

"I know… _of_ her. And I knew she would come here tonight."

"Quite the prophet, aren't you?"

"As you say. And I swear to you, Panne is an ally."

"Good enough for me," Chrom said with a nod. He looked up at Frederick. "Pass the message along, for now, we leave this Panne character be."

"Is that wise, milord?" Frederick asked in return.

"Marth has earned our trust," explained Chrom. "She enjoys her secrets, I know. But she's also saved our lives. Twice. And that's enough for me."

"Chrom…" Marth's voice trailed off. "Thank you."

"Now, to the matter at hand," Chrom said, pulling out his Falchion. "Driving these scoundrels from our castle!"

The Shepherds had broken out into two separate groups, down two separate halls. Chrom, Anali, Lissa, Frederick, Stahl, Liam, Sumia, Donnel, and this Panne character down the West hall. And Sully, Virion, Vaike, Miriel, Kellam, Lon'qu, Maribelle, and Ricken in the East hall. All while Marth stood, guarding Emmeryn should the worst come to pass.

As soon as the groups were split into two, all hell had broken loose. Blades flew in the air, a few sour notes were heard when Liam bashed his lyre into someone's head. Anali was pretty sure the thing was ruined, but at the same time, she did not doubt that Liam had a few spares. The real surprise came from Panne. The tall, amazon of a woman slammed her hands onto the floor, and in a glimmer of light, a large brown and tawny rabbit, almost the size of a horse, stood in her place. She ran, running over the opposing forces like a child entertaining himself by squashing mushrooms.

Frederick screamed at the sight of it. When Anali whipped her head in his direction, she found that he had his back pressed against the wall like a child trying to hide behind his parents. "Frederick?!" Anali shouted, which snapped him out of his trance.

The knight shook his head and slapped his face a couple of times. And then he ran his sword into the back of one of the thieves, as though is previous fear had never happened. What had spooked him so much? The fact that Panne transformed into a giant rabbit? Well, yeah, that was surprising, and would have been terrifying if Panne wasn't an ally. But she was. So what had gotten Frederick so scared in that moment?

Lissa stayed close beside Anali as she faced off against various assassins in their path. She was a little impressed with how well Lissa was handling herself at the moment, all things considered. Maybe because Marth was the one guarding Emmeryn, and, having been rescued by Marth herself, Lissa knew first hand how capable she was.

Obviously Marth wasn't her real name, but Anali had no other name for her. Still, she had many questions for Marth, who was she really? Why did she feel the need to hide her face? How could she have known all she did? Yes, Marth had proven herself to be a great ally, but Anali was not quite sure she trusted Marth. She just had too many secrets, too many cryptic messages. She was too aloof to have Anali's full trust.

But Chrom trusted her, and Anali trusted Chrom. Although, as Anali found, Chrom was a little too trusting. What if Anali had been some Plegian spy? What if Anali really was lying about her amnesia and she did have ill intention?

Anali froze in place, remembering what Traino had said to her earlier that night. The caravan, the dead woman in Elrond, Anali covered in blood, her dream tonight. What if she really did kill that woman? Anali was not about to fool herself, she killed people, lots of them by now. She did not necessarily like it, but it was a necessity if Anali wanted to stay alive. It was kill the enemies, or be killed, unless told otherwise.

What sort of enemy could Anali have found in a caravan performer, a group of people just trying to make their way through life? Anali couldn't have done it. But…

"Anali!" Lissa shouted, and suddenly Anali found herself on the floor with Lissa on top of her.

The sword missed their heads by a few, very uncomfortable, inches. The man drew his sword back, ready for another chance to attack, until a lance pierced clean through his throat. As Stahl pulled his weapon out the man made a sickening gurgle. He pressed his back to the wall, trying to breathe, then slid onto the floor, the life leaving him. "Are you two all right?" asked Stahl.

"Yeah," Lissa pulled herself onto her knees and dusted her front off. "Thanks, Stahl."

The blonde helped Anali onto her feet. The white haired young woman looked down at the man Stahl had just killed, still bleeding out on the floor. In her minds eye, all Anali saw was a featureless woman. "Anali!" Lissa yelled, shaking her by the shoulder. "Come on, before you get your head taken off!"

"Sorry," murmured Anali.

"You're sure you're all right?" Stahl asked.

" _Yes!_ " Anali snapped. "Lissa, lets go."

She tore down the hall, slicing through anyone who got in her way, as Lissa sprinted behind her to keep up.

Chrom was several yards away from them, leaving a trail of blood behind him. The trail ended at the prince, while he pointed the tip of his sword at the ginger haired thief. "Easy there, blueblood," the thief said with his hands held up in front of him. "I'm not here to hurt anyone."

Chrom lowered the tip of his sword by a few inches. "Yet you run with a band of assassins?" he half-asked.

"Believe it or not," the thief said, placing one hand on his hip, "just trying to make a living. This lot said they wanted to break into some type of vault. Nobody said anything about murder. I'd just as soon sit this one out."

It was enough for Chrom to lower his sword completely. "Then perhaps you'd be willing to prove your good intentions?" he asked.

"Beg pardon?"

"We need all the help we can get to save the Exalt's life," Chrom told him. "You appear capable, and we could use any information you have about our foes."

"Oh, right - _those_ good intentions," the thief said, he almost sounded bored. He started waving his free hand around. "Fine then, I'll prove my sincerity… if you sweeten the deal."

"You want gold?" Chrom asked with a slight growl. It could never be that easy. Irritably, his free hand dug around in the pouch attached to his trousers. "Fine! Just let me-"

A small yellow pouch fell out onto the floor; it was the hard candies Lissa had given him on the way back from the Border Pass. While Chrom did not have that much of a sweet tooth, they did help settle his nerves, to a point, when Lissa gave them to him. "What's in the satchel, hmm?" the thief asked, scooping the bag into his hand.

"Nothing," Chrom said, hoping to just wave it off. Ah, there was his personal suns. "Just candies from my little sister. I'm sure you-"

"'Candies?!'" the thief repeated with a glint in his green eyes. "As in, sugar candies?"

"Well… _yes_ , I mean their fruity, but-"

"IT'S A DEAL!" the thief exclaimed, already opening the small satchel.

Chrom stared at the thief as he popped three of the candies into his mouth. He was pretty sure his mouth had hung open. "You'll risk your life for us if I give you… a bag of candy?" he asked. It sounded just as ludicrous as it did in his head now that he had said it out loud.

"Well, I said 'sweeten the deal,' didn't I?" the thief asked after he popped another three candies into his mouth. "Now, don't get me wrong, I'll take gold, too. _Later._ Unless you've got more of these," he held up the candy bag. "Have you got more of these?!"

"I'll ask Lissa…"

"You'll ask Lissa, what?" they heard.

Looking over his shoulder, Chrom found Lissa and Anali approaching them. His tactician's eyes were on the thief, as though she were analyzing him, and trying to decide where he was standing an all of this. "We have a new ally," Chrom said, gesturing to the ginger haired man. "He was originally hired by the ones behind all this, but he's willing to work with us. And he might know where their leader is."

" _'Might'_ being the keyword," said the thief.

"Are you okay with that, though?" Anali asked him. "Incase they turn their blades on you?"

The ginger haired man shrugged. "It's going to take more than that to make Gaius go bye-us," he replied.

Lissa and Anali exchanged dull, unimpressed expressions. As far as puns go, that one was just bad.

Validar slammed his fist into the wall in a fit of rage. How could his plans have fallen apart so fast?! "Emmeryn was supposed to be an easy target!" he ranted at the masked assassin and his two Mages. "And here are her underlings, keeping her and the Emblem safe before we could touch either of them."

"I've heard a few things about the Prince's army," the masked assassin spoke up. He leaned against the wall, his eyes might have been looking up, but it was difficult to tell with his hood covering his eyes. "Their tactician, a woman called Anali, is nothing short of brilliant."

Validar whipped his gaze over at the Assassin. "What was that?" he asked urgently.

"The tactician," said the assassin. "She was with the Prince when your other Assassins attac-"

" _I meant a name!_ " the man snapped. His voice was almost loud enough to draw attention to themselves. "What was her _name_?!"

"You mean Anali? That's all I know, all _anyone_ knows really. Aside from the fact that she's always by the Ylissean prince's side."

Immediately, Validar peered around the corner of the West hall. There were several people battling against his sellswords, and his own followers who came for the occasion. There was the prince, and the princess, while not battling, the younger of the two was busy healing her comrades. A couple of armed soldiers, three of which were clearly used to battling on horses, a village boy, and a _taguel,_ of all things.

But one of the actors did not belong on this stage.

There she was, fighting amongst the Ylisseans. It may have been years since he had last laid eyes upon her, but there was no mistake. She was the very image of that wench in her youth, save for a few subtle differences. The color and shape of her eyes were different from the wenches, but there were enough similarities for Validar to recognize her instantly. And with that coat on, the tactician was almost a dead-wringer for the wench.

And he could barely keep himself from laughing. Fate must have been smiling upon him to give him such a gift on this night.

"Gaius, watch out for Lissa!" Anali shouted, following Chrom as the pair turned the corner.

Quickly, she switched out her sword for her tome as they came across the two opposing Mages, and the man behind the attack in the first place. The Mages bolted towards the pair. Anali dodged the Elwind spell, then followed up by throwing her own Elthunder spell straight at the Sorcerer. He seemed… _familiar,_ somehow. Though Anali was certain that this was the first time she had ever seen him.

Validar, in turn, tossed an Elfire spell. Anali felt Chrom pull her into his chest, out of the path of the spell. Releasing Anali, the prince sprinted to the Sorcerer. His blade scraped against the sorcerers bones as it was pushed in and pulled out.

Despite the fact that the Sorcerer was skewered completely, Validar kept himself up. Slowly, he flipped through his tome until a volt of lightning knocked him off his feet. His tome flew out of reach, as the Sorcerer gasped for breath. "No…" he choked out, his voice hoarse, and almost indistinguishable. "This is… all…wrong…"

The masked Assassin watched Validar's end play out through a window, having enough sense to leave as soon as Anali and the Prince showed up. It was all over. In all the years he had known Validar he had never seen him that… _giddy_. It was almost, if not outright, out of character for him. All because of Anali.

He rubbed the back of his neck, now that he thought about it, something about the name sounded familiar. As he thought about it, he saw himself as a boy, peeking into a room where three woman scurried around. One of them tried to sooth a fourth woman in bed, another took a messy bundle to be cleaned, and another hurried out of the room, and shooing him away, to tell of the good news.

Oh, was he _stupid._

Looking up, the assassin saw that the Prince and Anali had left. And, more importantly that Validar was gone. He heard weak groans in the distance, groans that told him that Validar was making his escape. The Assassin was not quite sure if he should be hopeful or not. After what Validar had seen, there was no way he was just going to roll over and die.

Anali's hand covered her nose as the bodies were removed from the palace, the blood was in the process of being washed off the floors. She followed Chrom back to the safe room. Emmeryn had finally emerged, both her and the Emblem safe and sound. Traino had her hands in both of his own, the pair expressing joy to see the other safe. Phila placed a warm night robe on Emmeryn’s shoulders. The Exalts eyes traveled at random, when she saw her brother her face lit up, "Chrom!"

"Thank the gods you're safe," Chrom said as they met half way.

Anali, stood a few feet away from the siblings, right beside Marth. "It is you I have to thank, Chrom," the Exalt said, burying her face into his chest.

"I beg your forgiveness, milord," said Phila. Her head was bowed, with her right arm crossed over her chest. "I have failed in my duty - they should have never made it into the castle in the first place."

"Phila!" Traino gasped. "Please, don't be so hard on yourself. None of us could have known this would happen."

Chrom nodded in agreement. "Only Marth could-"

"Marth?!" both Phila and Traino gasped in unison.

"Yes, I should speak more with…" his voice trailed off as he looked over his shoulder. Marth was gone, having slipped out without anyone noticing. "Um… Anali, where's Marth?"

"Uh…" she lowered her hand from her nose. "Excellent question. She was just here a moment ago…"

"Not again!" groaned Chrom.

Outside, Marth carefully scanned the grounds. A small smile played upon her lips as she picked up the two halves of her mask. There wasn't much of a point in wearing it anymore, but still, it seemed such a waste of excellent craftsmanship. Perhaps the blacksmith could repair it.

Putting the two pieces somewhere safe on her person, Marth took a few steps foreword, until, "Going somewhere?"

She looked behind her to find Chrom. "You have a bad habit of leaving without saying good-bye, you know," he told her.

"Yes," Marth replied, avoiding eye contact with him. "I'm afraid I have a few bad habits."

"But they are good ones," Chrom smiled. "You saved my life as well as both of my sisters. Is there any way I can repay you? Some favor I can grant?"

Marth smiled bittersweetly, "Hearing your offer is reward enough."

"Still, there must be something…"

"I already have what I came for; history has been rewritten."

"And what future was averted?" Chrom asked, his curiosity peeked.

"After the Exalt's untimely assassination, the Fire Emblem would be stolen," explained Marth. "This, in turn, would lead to a great war, and soon to the end of mankind itself." She shook her head, and tried to smile. "But I'm sure that sounds like madness to you."

"Strangely, no. It doesn't," Chrom replied in earnest. "Somehow I know I can trust you. And I hope someday to repay your favors."

"Perhaps," Marth said, turning on her heel. "One day you shall. Until then…"

And then Marth walked off until she disappeared into the night shadows.

There were a lot of things that needed to be sorted out. First of all, the hole in the wall that exposed the interior of the castle to the world. Second, and probably most importantly, figuring out who was behind this attack. Third, paying respects to Panne, something Emmeryn felt was the utmost important issue at hand. "Brave taguel," said Emmeryn. "There are not enough words to express my gratitude."

"So you know our true name?" Panne asked, unsure if she should have been impressed or not.

"I'm sorry," Anali spoke up as she stared at Panne, who stood more than a head taller than her. "But what's a taguel?"

"I am a taguel," replied Panne. Her eyes slowly closed in remorse. "The… The last taguel. We are shape-shifters."

Her eyes reopened with a slight hint of hate. "Most of your kind called us 'beast' or 'coney' in the midst of their hunt. I only helped you because my warren owes Ylisse a debt. Do not think us friends, you and I!"

Anali tried to make herself shrink. "I-I don't understand," she said meekly.

"Yes," Panne said with a slight smirk. "It's precious little your kind seem to understand. It was man-spawn like you that invaded our warren and slaughtered my people."

"What?!" Emmeryn's hands covered her mouth. "Is this true? Who would do such a thing?"

"Ha!" barked Panne. "Do not act so shocked. You are all the same. Right down to your base desire to ruin and destroy all you touch - even each other."

Anali wished she really could shrink at the taguel's words. Had humans really slaughtered her people? And Panne claimed to be the last of the taguel. Gods, how horrible. "There is truth in your words, perhaps," Emmeryn said slowly as she lowered her hands. "I was told that, in taguel society, everyone is treated as an equal. Mankind could have learned so much from your warren. The words may come too late and mean too little," Emmeryn lowered herself into a bow. "But I am so sorry. We have stolen your friends and family and made the world a lesser place."

"Your Grace!" Phila spoke up. "You had no fault in this!"

Panne kept her hand on one hip, and her expression was just as stony as ever. "You claim to be blameless, and yet you apologize? Your words are nothing but wind."

Traino gasped, "Now see here-"

"Traino, please," Emmeryn said, straightening herself. She kept her head lowered. "I know my words hold little meaning, but they are all I have."

There was a few minutes of silence. "You seem sincere, man-spawn," Panne said finally. "You feel my pain as your own… I've never felt that before." She held her arms out at her side. "Look at me. See what I am. I will never trust mankind. But you…" Slowly, Panne lowered her hands. "Perhaps you truly are not like the others."

"All I ask is a chance to earn your trust," said Emmeryn.

Behind the group, Frederick cleared his throat; there was a man with his cowl over his head, and a mask covering half his face behind him. "Forgive me, Your Grace," said Frederick. He gestured to the masked man at his side. "This gentleman claims to be able to shed some light on resent events."

Validar forced himself to keep going. His arm wrapped around his injury, but it was already too late; he had lost so much blood, and he was sure his lung was pierced. _"How?!"_ he spat out, falling onto his knees. "My purpose is too significant… to be thwarted… here…"

He fell to the ground in a heap.

"Validar…" he heard. It was a smooth, sing-song voice, belonging to a woman. Slowly lifting his head, he could see the voice's owner, their face, however, remained hidden under their cowl.

"I am the power that compels you," the figure said as they walked closer. She crouched down in front of him. "You will not perish here, for it is not written. You must live on to author a destiny far greater than you could know."

The figures clothes… she was a follower too, that much was obvious. But how could she… no, no, no! This couldn't be!

The figure smiled, as though she had read his thoughts. "Yes," the figure said in a smooth voice. She stood up with her arms outstretched at her sides. "I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin."

The figure paused, and lowered her cowl.

"I am the fell dragon, Grima."

By the time the palace was cleaned of all blood and bodies, the early lights of dawn were beginning to peek out over the horizon. Anali suggested that, for now, the hole the intruders made be blocked with sand bags until repairs could be properly done. The Shepherds were encouraged to sleep for a few hours. Lon'qu, being the former male rookie of the Shepherds, was left in charge of showing Gaius around, as Anali did the same for Panne.

Chrom returned inside to find the masked Assassin beside Frederick as they spoke with Emmeryn, Traino, and Phila. It was almost funny to see a man like this, given the whole situation with Marth. The difference was, Marth easily passed off as a pubescent boy, this Assassin was very clearly an adult male. "I don't suppose you already figured out who was behind this attack?" the man asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Given all the chaos Ylisse has been within the past few days, I'd say it was obvious."

"Plegia!" growled Chrom. He swiped one hand through the air as he spoke. "Of course it is! They'd do anything for the Emblem!"

"Keep your pantaloons on," the Assassin said through a sigh. "That doesn't mean Gangrel was the one behind it. Of course, that's not to say he wouldn't strike _eventually._ "

"What, pray tell, are you yammering about?" Traino adjusted his glasses, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the Assassin.

"There's going to be another attack," said Chrom. He turned to Emmeryn. "Emm, you can't stay. Come with us to Ferox, where it's safe."

"And leave the people undefended?" Emmeryn asked, her tone was the closest to angry she could get. "War is at our borders, Chrom. Do you expect Ylisse to stand against Plegia without a leader? They must know their Exalt stands with them."

"But if something happens to you?" Chrom challenged. "What then?"

"If I may, Your Grace," Frederick spoke up before the siblings could go back and forth with each other. "Perhaps you might relocate to the Eastern palace for the time being? The other kingdoms know nothing of it. You would be safer."

"Yes, please," Chrom begged. "At the very least. I can't leave for Ferox with you right in harm's way."

Emmeryn thought about it for a moment. The Eastern palace was usually a home away from home, though no one had really been there in years. It was still in Ylissean territory, so she wouldn't have been leaving the country, per se. Nor was it that far away from Ylisstol, less than a day's travel really. Emmeryn had to agree it was a better idea than going or staying, if only reluctantly. "Very well," she said.

Sighing with relief, Chrom placed a hand on Emmeryn's shoulders. "Thanks, Emm," he said. "I mean it. We'll escort you to the palace before we head North."

"And take the Fire Emblem with you," the Assassin said, his arms still over his chest. "That was the real target to night. Do not let the Fire Emblem leave Ylissean hands. I mean it, there's a lot of things going on in Plegia and countless people waiting to get their hands on it, not just Gangrel."

"Why is this?" Emmeryn asked him kindly.

"Can't say."

" _Can't_ or you _won't?_ " Chrom asked, his voice carried an edge to it.

"What do you think?" the Assassin asked in return. "One other thing I should mention. Something that might actually come as news; you've got yourselves a traitor amongst your numbers. And this traitor informed the mastermind of the attack when the Exalt would be asleep, and when the guards were switching so they could set off the explosion. Among other things to other people."

Chrom noticed that the air felt colder than usual. This man, who just waltzed right in, suggesting he slipped through the guards to speak to Frederick, was claiming of a traitor. Impossible, he knew none of his men would do such a thing. They were all good people who cared about Ylisse. "That's a bold statement there, my boy," Traino said, crossing his arms over his chest. "And you would make such a claim because…"

The masked man looked at the ground for a moment. "Because I'm a traitor amongst my numbers," he replied. He looked back up at Emmeryn. "So don't go thinking that I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart. I have my own reasons for this."

"All the same," said Emmeryn. "What information you are able to give is greatly appreciated."

The assassin left after that without much of a word.

Chrom found himself walking through the halls of the garrison, simply to calm his nerves. Naturally, after a long day, he was dead tired, but he could not find himself able to sit still. So he figured a relaxing stroll around the garrison would do him some good. "You're sure you don't need any more help?" he heard Anali ask.

She was inside the armory with Stahl and Kellam, after the latter two removed their suit's of armor. "Yes, yes, we're fine, Anali," replied Stahl. "Are you sure you're all right though?"

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because it looks like you're trying to avoid going back to bed," said Kellam.

"What? No!" Anali replied, sounding offended. "I'm not some child trying to avoid their problems."

"We never said that," Kellam reassured her. "But you look kind of…"

"Forget it!" Anali snapped.

Chrom heard her stomp out of the armory, and down the hall. "What was that about?" he asked, deciding to make himself known.

"Captain," Kellam greeted. He rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced down at the floor. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough. Now, I ask again, what was that?"

"Well, I… I think Anali had a nightmare before the attack," Kellam confessed. "It's happened a couple of times, both of them left her pretty scared, when asked she tries to hide it. And Sully even mentioned that she thought Anali would've started crying this one time. I'm thinking it has something to do with her memories, since the first time it occurred was her first night here."

Chrom's brow furrowed. Well that certainly explained what Anali was doing up so late. What had gotten her so scared to keep her up? How long was she going to keep this up before she started to hurt herself? "And there's something else bothering her," Stahl added. "I noticed she spaced out for a bit during the attack. And there was this one moment where she just stared at this corpse like she was trying to recognize who he was or something."

That did not sound like Anali. "I'll go talk to her," Chrom told them. "See if I can't help."

"You sure, Captain?" Stahl asked. "I'm willing to help her as well."

"Me too," Kellam spoke up. "If she notices…"

The prince gave them a brief smile. "Thank you," he said. "But you've done more than enough. Please, try to get some sleep before we march."

Chrom was not quite sure why, but if something was bothering Anali he wanted to be the one to help her. The _only one_ to help her. Because she listened to his troubles? That had to be it, Chrom just wanted to return the favor.

He found Anali in the mess hall where a few cooks were already making breakfast for the Shepherds. From the smell in the air, Chrom had to guess it was cheese popovers. Something quick and easy to carry for the march. Anali was seated at one of the tables, her head in her hands, she looked like she was about to fall asleep at any moment. "Anali," said Chrom. Instantaneously, Anali's head popped up, the exhaustion on her face was obvious. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," she lied. It was an obvious one, too.

Reaching out to her, Chrom grabbed Anali by the back of her coat and lead her out of the mess hall. She didn't fight against him, though she nearly stumbled a couple of times. It was only when they walked outside, did Chrom release her; she flattened out the back of her coat. "What were you doing up so late?" Chrom asked her. "Before the attack. What were you doing up?"

"I told you," Anali said, avoiding eye contact with him. "I couldn't-"

"Anali," he cut her off. "Look me in the eye and say that."

Seconds ticked by, and Anali still continued to keep her eyes off the prince. She hated this. She hated that Chrom was looking at her like she was being dissected. She hated being afraid of a silly little dream. She hated that her past was just a big blank. She hated that she didn’t have answers.

"What am I supposed to say?" Anali said bitterly. "Ylisse's great tactician is afraid of a few night terrors?" She scoffed, "That will blow over well."

Chrom wasn't sure if he wanted to start laughing or not. Of all the things to worry about, what the others thought when someone was afraid seemed a little ridiculous. Especially when one considered Lissa's long list of phobias. "Anali," said Chrom, "given the situation, everyone would understand."

"‘The situation’ being my lack of memory," Anali crossed her arms. She chuckled to herself, darkly and without humor, as she shook her head. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I was trying to lure you into a trap when you found me?"

A small smirk played up on Chrom's lips. "You're starting to sound a little like Frederick," he said.

“Well, maybe one of us should!” snapped Anali. “And it’s clearly not going to be you.”

"Anali, if I see someone hurt or in need, I'm going to help them. That's just who I am, and there's no changing it. Or would you rather I'd left you there, face down in the muck?"

"Of course not," Anali replied. Her voice was beginning to raise as she spoke, "But nothing about me seemed the _least_ bit suspicious? I-I could've been planning some trap for you and Lissa, I could be spilling secrets to Plegia, I could have killed that woman in Elrond!"

Chrom's brow furrowed when he heard this. "Who told you about Elrond?"

"Why didn't _you_ tell me?" asked Anali. She was beginning to get more and more frantic as she spoke. "If I am responsible for her death I should at least remeb-"

"Anali, do not go there!" Chrom snapped, his hands immediately grabbed her by the shoulders. "I don't know what happened to her, or what happened to you, but the two events are not connected."

"How can you be so sure?!" Anali snapped in return. "How do you know?"

"Because I know you."

" _No you don't!_ " Anali shoved his hands off her. " _You_ don't know me, _no one_ here knows me, _I_ don't know me! How long have I been here? Two, three months, and I still don't know anything about myself from before! I was probably one of the Grimleal! I could have been here to night, trying to kill Lady Emmeryn! I could have been trying to stir trouble between our countries! Whose to say that I wasn't?! Whose to say that I'm not… Th-That I didn't…"

Tears were beginning to swell in the corner of her eyes. Her hands trembled. "Chrom, who am I?" she asked finally, her voice shook like a leaf.

Placing his hands on her shoulders again, Chrom guided Anali into his chest, then wrapped his arms around her. "You are Anali," he said gently. "You are my friend, and a Shepherd. You're one of us, which mean's you have plenty of people who care to turn to when you're scared or confused, and no one will think of you any differently."

Anali's shoulders began to shake as her arms wrapped around Chrom. She sobbed into his chest, finally allowing everything she was keeping in flow out. Chrom remembered the day they first met, Anali had kept herself together quite well, despite her desperation to find something to remember and hold on to. But, he supposed this action was overdue. Long overdue.

There was a lot of evidence that suggested Anali shouldn't have been trusted. That she was responsible for the death of an innocent woman. But Chrom could say, with confidence, that Anali was not responsible, and worthy of his trust.

Because something's you just know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was foolish enough to think this chapter would be one of the shorter ones.
> 
> If Anali was going to have a breakdown, this chapter always seemed fitting to me for some reason. And we're getting closer to one of several chapters I've really been looking forward to writing… For better or worse.


	10. Betrayal

Even when they were on march, even when they were escorting the Exalt, there was no escape from Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour. When everyone gathered into the mess hall, and it was announced that they would be taking Emmeryn to the eastern castle before marching to Regna Ferox, Frederick also made the announcement, that everyone who did not usually have a mound would be walking on foot for endurance and stamina. At first, Anali did not mind, and actually thought it could be fun.

How wrong she was.

By mid-day, a few miles away from the eastern palace, Anali felt downright miserable. In her imagination, she entertained the thought of a random pegasus just swooping down and carrying her the rest of the way. Pegasus riding could not have been that different from horse riding, could it? And to think, Anali was a little apprehensive when it came to flying.

Never the less, Anali kept her complaints to herself. Lissa, on the other hand had little qualms when it came to voicing her complaints. "I've got blisters the size of eggs!" she whined.

"Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa," Chrom said, amused by his sisters antics. "Just a healthy little stroll. How are you holding up, Anali?"

'Healthy little stroll' her arse! "I think the bones in my legs disintegrated," Anali replied dully. "Your endurance astounds me."

Chrom chuckled at this, and asked, "Should I carry you, perhaps?"

Anali's face turned red immediately. How could he ask such a thing? Not only was it a bit inappropriate, given their positions in this army; Chrom was commander. He was supposed to be setting an example! "You can carry me!" Lissa exclaimed, her hand held in the air. "No, seriously, I would _really_ be okay with you carrying me."

"Milord," Frederick said, trotting up to the three. "Phila and Sumia have spotted something in the sky, headed our way."

Anali looked up behind them, sure enough there was something flying in their direction. From over head, Phila landed in front of them. "Peace, Sir Frederick," said Phila. "Sumia identified her as Cordelia."

"Cordelia?" asked Anali.

"One of my knights," the blue haired woman explained. "Young, yet quite gifted. But she was stationed on the border… Oh, gods!"

Phila's eyes turned skyward as Cordelia's Pegasus landed. Anali was shocked when she realized Cordelia was the same woman who played the harp for Chrom's birthday. Her beautiful dress was replaced with a tight, red and white dress that went down to her mid-thigh, and a polish breastplate. And her long red hair hung freely, aside from the two winged hair ornaments. "Your Grace! My prince!" Cordelia exclaimed as she dismounted her snowy white pegasus. "You must run, as far away as you can! Plegians are headed to Ylisstol as we speak! Not a days march!"

"Cordelia," said Phila. She dismounted her alicorn and approached Cordelia. "What are you doing here? Tell me the border remains secure!"

The Pegasus Knight bowed her head. "That I could, milady, but it would be false. Gangrel himself led his might against us! The end was upon us when my knight-sisters begged me to fly and warn the Exalt… I should have stayed with them… I should have stayed!" Cordelia cried. She pressed the palms of her hands against her ears as she sunk to her knees. "I can still hear their screams…"

"Peace, Cordelia," Phila crouched down and placed a hand on Cordelia's shoulder. "You did your duty. The sisters rightly prized your youth. You've many years yet to keep their legacy alive."

"But I abandoned them! I'm weak… Their legacy deserves better!"

"Sometimes fleeing takes the most courage," Phila said, reassuring her gently. "They knew that. Now pull yourself together. Let the faith they showed in you give you strength."

"Captain Phila," Cordelia choked out, wrecked with sobs. "How can I go on like this? They were my… my family… Oh, gods…"

Anali watched the scene play out with one hand over her mouth, fighting the need to cry for Cordelia and her sister-knights. It could not have been easy on either side. "Damn those monsters!" she heard Chrom curse under his breath.

"Your Grace," Traino said, bowing his head slightly. "We must return to the capital."

"Yes," Emmeryn replied with a nod. "At once."

"Your Grace," Phila said firmly. "I cannot advise-"

"Traino is right, Phila, I should have never left," the Exalt cut her off. "If it is discovered I'm away when this news comes to light.. The people would panic. Riot. More Ylisseans could needlessly die."

Without another word, Emmeryn took something out of her saddlebag. She slid off her horse, then approached Chrom with a shield, with a single stone in embedded in it, in her hands. "Here, Chrom," Emmeryn held the shield out to her. "I entrust this to you."

"The Fire Emblem?" Chrom questioned.

"Take it to Ferox - to safety."

"And leave you?" Chrom asked, refusing the Emblem. "No, Emm."

"No part of House Ylisse matters more than the Emblem," Emmeryn said, gently shoving the Emblem into Chrom's arms. "It possesses tremendous power. But too much blood has been shed over it already. I hope it finds a better guardian in you than it did me."

"Emm, come on!" Chrom snapped, tossing the Emblem into Anali's arms. She almost dropped it out of surprise. "You can't…" he shook his head. "Don't talk like that! You sound like you're ready to give up!"

"I am not giving up, Chrom," Emmeryn corrected kindly. "I am only giving what I can."

"Emm, please! This is madness!"

"Sis, wait!" Lissa spoke up, approaching her elder sister. "Let me go with you!"

"Stay with Chrom, Lissa," the Exalt said, placing a hand on Lissa's shoulder. "I command it."

Lissa shook her head, tears started to well up in her eyes. "This isn't fair!" she cried. "It's not fair! I know our people need you, but we need you, too!"

Smiling slightly, Emmeryn cupped Lissa's face into her hands. "Dry your tears, love," she said, using the pads of her thumbs to wipe Lissa's eyes. "This is not good-bye."

"Your Grace," Phila stood straight with her hand behind her back. "I will accompany you back to Ylisstol."

"And I am always by your side," added Traino.

"Very well," Emmeryn smiled at her two greatest allies out side of her immediate family. "Thank you."

Frederick cleared his throat. "I will keep the prince and princess safe, Your Grace," he declared. "You have my word."

"I know you will, Frederick. Thank you."

"It is my honor."

"Cordelia," Phila turned to the red-head. Cordelia had calmed down slightly, but it was clear that her heart would be heavy, and her mind would be elsewhere for quite some time. "You will stay with Chrom."

"But, Captain-"

Phila placed a comforting hand on her shoulder again. "I know your heart is heavy, but this is how it must be," she told her. "Your knight-sisters will be with you in spirit, wherever you go."

Slowly, Cordelia nodded. "May they give me strength," she murmured. Straightening herself back up, Cordelia gave Phila a salute. "As you command, Captain. I will pray for your safety."

“Come, Phila,” Emmeryn gestured, “we should be going.”

“No!” Chrom shouted. He grabbed Emmeryn’s hand before she could even approach her horse. “You don’t have to go! This is absurd!”

“Chrom, you don’t-”

“Walking to your own death will not bring peace to anyone!” snapped Chrom. “Ylisse needs you. We need you! Be selfish for once in your life!”

Emmeryn stared at him with a stoic expression. In some ways she was reminded of the little boy who could not quite understand what Emmeryn was trying to say in the early days of her reign. And in some ways, Chrom still did not understand. He would someday, but not yet. He was still in need of a little more time. 

A small smile played upon her lips as Emmeryn reached up to tussle his hair the way she used to when they were younger. When Emmeryn was taller than him. “I love you, Chrom,” she said in earnest. “Both you and Lissa are my everything. As for the peace I seek… you cannot see who it is for yet. I have to go. I’m sorry,” she placed a hand over her heart, “truly I am. Let us embrace again in Ylisstol when you arrive with Feroxi reinforcements. I know you will come.”

"This is a terrible plan," Chrom muttered, looking away from Emmeryn, and lowering his hand as he spoke.

"The blood of the first Exalt flows strong in us. You and I will keep Ylisse safe. I believe it with all my heart," said Emmeryn.

Anali was grateful when Frederick took the Emblem from her. Something that precious to Ylisse felt incredibly wrong in her hands, the hands of an outsider. Anali knew what she should have done was pull out her map and discuss their next course of action with Frederick. Instead, Anali sprinted towards the small herd of two horses and three pegasi. Emmeryn was still in discussion with Phila and Traino. 

Anali took a deep breath in, steeling her courage before she started to second guess herself. “Milady.” She started to wring her hands together when Emmeryn and Traino turned to look in Anali’s direction. “C-can… At least bring some of us with you. I-it’s not much but…”

 _‘Yes, keep talking, Anali,’_ said a little voice in her head. _‘You’re just brimming with confidence and charisma right now.’_

“You’re right, it’s not much.” Emmeryn placed a hand on Anali’s shoulder, causing her to tense up. “Which is all the more reason for me to politely refuse.”

“But-!”

“You’re a strategist, Anali. You must realize that one life lost compared to millions is a small price to pay.”

Anali bit her lower lip. No lives lost was always the ideal goal, but realistically speaking, one life was better than the whole army. It was a fact that Anali didn’t like, but it was something she was going to have to accept one way or another. 

A sudden pat on the shoulder startled Anali. “But I can depart knowing Chrom and Lissa are in good hands.” Emmeryn gave her a warm smile. “It’s a little overdue, but you have my gratitude for your work last night. The way Chrom speaks of you, one would think you were his personal Goddess of Victory.”

“Emph!” Anali bit harder on her lower lip as a blush formed on her cheeks. Chrom really talked like that?

“Please, excuse me,” said Emmeryn. “We are both on a tight schedule. Time is of the essence.”

In one graceful motion, Emmeryn pulled herself onto her horse, sitting sidesaddle and all. She nudged her horse with her heel, Phila and her two associates took off into the air while Traino stayed at Emmeryn’s side.

Emmeryn's departure left Chrom looking out into space, which left them with little choice but to let Frederick and Anali take charge. Anali, always carrying a map whenever they were out on a march, looked it over with Frederick. He pointed out that there was a farm near by who specifically bread horses of Ylisse soldiers, and would be more than willing to let the Shepherds use a few on their way to Regna Ferox.

It was Anali's idea to split into two groups in hopes of drawing less attention. One lead by Chrom, the other lead by Anali. They would separate after getting the horses they needed, take two separate paths around the hills, and meet later the next day .

Anali was not quite sure how she felt about leading half the Shepherds as the group split up. Sure, she came up with strategies, but she never actually lead them. In fact, she was actually kind of worried that she would be a bit of a pushover as a leader.

So, they got the horses, and split their supplies into two, and the Shepherds traveled two separate paths. In Anali's group, was Cordelia, Panne, Gaius, Lon'qu, Vaike, Ricken, Kellam, and Miriel. And Lon'qu was the one who rode on horseback with her. Anali could tell that his body was tense, but he never said anything. "Are you nervous because I'm a woman, or because it's me specifically?" Anali asked after a while.

"Yes," replied Lon'qu.

"You're still mad about the fig thing?" she asked. "You gotta admit, I made a great first impression."

"No, I'm over that," growled Lon'qu. "But it's the fact that you continued your fruity assault during my early morning training!"

"Oh, yeah," Anali grinned at the memory. It was a couple of days after the return from Ferox. That time, however, Anali used grapes since Frederick more or less banned Anali from the figs. "Did anyone tell you, you train at ungodly hours?"

"You even snuck into my room, what if someone had seen you? Imagine what people would think."

"You worry too much." Anali waved her hand in dismissal. "See, human's are creatures of habit, and I know everyone's sleep schedule because of it. So I wasn't going to be caught."

With a furrowed brow, Lon’qu’s jaw hung half open for a solid fifteen seconds. "I honestly can't decide if you're some genius or a common dimwit sometimes," he confessed dully.

"Well," Anali beamed with her pointer finger aimed skyward. "You gotta admit the silly girls are cuter than the clever ones."

The grunt Lon'qu let out suggested that he was less than impressed.

That night the group set up camp, with less people, there were less tents to set up, and less people to feed that night for dinner. And once camp had been set up, the Shepherds were off doing their own thing. Lon'qu, Gaius, and Vaike were sparring against each other, Ricken looked like he was busy writing a letter, and Miriel was reading. Cordelia stayed with her Pegasus, petting him on the nuzzle, and a little lost in thought. It was more or less unanimously agreed to give Cordelia her space right now.

And then there was Panne, who sat herself in the mess tent, even though Anali should not have been preparing dinner for a little while longer. Swallowing, Anali took in a deep breath before she approached the taguel. "Em… Panne?" she asked meekly.

"What?" Panne asked, making an effort to not sound snippy.

"I-I was just wondering if you could tell me more about the taguel?" Anali started to fiddle with her fingers. "I barely know a thing about them, and I though… I-I mean, if you don't mind…"

"I do not."

Anali nearly fell over when she heard this. "Really?"

Panne looked up at Anali. The taguel's expression was as stony as ever, but her eyes carried a particular glint to it that gave Anali goose bumps. "Why do you doubt me?" 

"I-I don't know," Anali said, shifting her weight from side to side as she hugged herself with one arm. "I supposed I didn't think it would be this easy. I was ready to argue my case." She mumbled under her breath, "Kind of disappointed really, I thought it was a good one."

"Is it I who frightens you so, man-spawn? Or the fact that I am taguel?"

Anali held her hands up. "Neither! I-It's just… I thought you might not take kindly to me asking about your people. I know it was humans like me who killed them, so I thought…"

"Yes," Panne agreed with a slight nod. "Humans _like_ you. But _not_ you. You do not bear the blame for what was done, so do not bear the guilt. Guilt creates distance. If you would learn of my people, cast it aside."

"All right." Anali smiled. She took a seat across the table from Panne.

The taguel smirked slightly. "At least you are calm," she said. "Your heart has slowed."

"You can hear my heartbeat?"

"Lesson one; taguel have strong ears," Panne explained. "A heart's beat always betrays its owner."

Panne went on to explain that she was still rather young when her people were slaughtered, so she could not tell Anali the social norms of the taguel. Everything Anali would learn was from Panne's personal experience.

The taguel could change from beast to humanoid at will, but only if they had their Beaststone with them. Panne had hers with her at all times in the pouch around her waist. In Panne's case, she could transform into a large rabbit, in both forms she had a similar biology to common garden rabbits. "So does that mean you can't have potato's or rhubarb?" asked Anali.

"That is correct," nodded Panne.

"You said your kind are shape-shifters, do all taguel turn into rabbits?"

"No. There were others, far from here. Tribes of cat-wearers and bird-wearers."

"I would have loved to see that!" Anali said thoughtfully. "They must have been so cute and cuddly!" She froze upon realizing she said that out loud. "S-Sorry, I probably shouldn't call a race of proud warriors 'cute.'"

"They were not cute," Panne said, resting her chin into one hand. "At least, not like the rabbit-wearers are cute. But then, what is?"

It took Anali a moment to realize that Panne was trying to make a joke. "Did you ever meet these tribes yourself?" asked Anali.

"Long ago," Panne said through a sigh. "How they fare now, I do not know. Perhaps they shared the same bloody fate of my people…"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No, there is no call for you to share in my gloom." Panne folded her hands over one another in front of her. "So, another question?"

Anali thought for a moment. How long had they been talking? From the lights that peeked through under the tent, Anali could see that the sun was beginning to set. "What do you like to eat?" she asked, finally.

"Taguel eat many things-"

"Oh, no," Anali cut her off. "I mean you, specifically. The split caused us to shift kitchen duty schedules, so I'm cooking tonight. I'll make whatever you want. Comfort food for bringing up sad thoughts."

Panne's brow rose. "You are…" her voice trailed as she searched for the right word. "Oddly kind."

"So, what'll it be?" Anali asked, rising to her feet. "Carrot soup?"

The taguel's brow rose once more. "How did you know?"

"Uh…" How was Anali supposed to explain that she was just joking?

Stay with the prince, Phila had told her, an order Cordelia intending on keeping. Yet, here she was, in a group separate from the prince. Okay, that wasn't fair. Separating the group into two was a good idea, and they specifically divided the group up so they would have one Pegasus Knight in each group.

And the other's left her alone with her thoughts since camp was set up. She appreciated that. Tomorrow, she would be in top form, but today, right now, Cordelia just needed time alone with her pegasus. And then the dinner bell rang. Even if Cordelia was not quite sure she could handle the Shepherd's camaraderie, she was starving.

So, giving her pegasus a healthy portion of feed, Cordelia made her way to the mess tent. Emerging from the men's tent, was a young man with orange hair. Gaius, if se wasn't mistaken, the thief who ultimately helped in the attack on the palace the previous night. Even though he was hired to kill the Exalt. However, he had earned Prince Chrom's trust, and therefore he would have Cordelia's.

Walking along side him, Cordelia couldn't help but wrinkle her nose. She could smell the perspiration coming off of him, and the grease in his hair almost lit up in what little light there was. Even his clothes were a little stained. Was Gaius really going to dinner like that? "Problem?" Gaius asked, pulling to a stop with his arms crossed over his chest.

Oh, damnation, he noticed her staring. "It's nothing," Cordelia said kindly. "Juuuust… don't you think it's a good idea to clean up before dinner?"

"Why?" Gaius asked in response. "I'm probably gonna spill something anyway. Why are you so interested? You fancy me or something?"

Cordelia told herself not to blush. She could tell Gaius was teasing, but still! "I was simply asking," she defended. "Perhaps you don't realize that you look and smell like the floor of a tavern!"

"Oh," Gaius uttered as he raised one eyebrow. "Haven't noticed, really."

Reaching over, Cordelia ran her fingers through Gaius' hair. Holding her hand up, she pointed at it with the opposite hand. "Look at that!" she exclaimed. "There's enough grease in your hair to fry an egg!"

"All right, all right," Gaius said dryly. "Message received. I'll clean up, Mother. _After_ eating."

The thief tried to drown out Cordelia's instructions as they both walked into the mess tent where a pot of carrot soup, and a plate of sandwiches were waiting. At the table, the others were already seated and eating their sandwiches. Lon'qu was scolding Miriel for almost walking off the campgrounds while reading, Anali had jumped in surprise when Kellam complimented her sandwiches. Vaike seemed to be trying to quiz Ricken on how the boy would counter what attack. And then there was Panne, who happily ate carrot soup. The sight was a little bittersweet. But a sight Cordelia would have to adjust to if she was to stick around.

The red haired Pegasus Knight prepared herself a bowl of carrot soup, and an egg salad sandwich. Cordelia seated herself between Miriel and Vaike, and took a spoonful of soup. She grimaced at the taste. Was she correct in labeling it as carrot soup? It certainly did not taste like carrots… okay, there was a carroty aftertaste. This was more 'dishwater,' than 'vegetable.' No wonder the others were only eating the sandwiches.

Gaius, on the other hand, was more vocal about his distaste for the soup. His shoulder's shook, and he groaned as he swallowed. "Okay," Gaius said, dropping his spoon onto the table. "Who made this?"

All human eyes glanced at Anali, who slowly raised her hand. The poor girl's face was turning red, and her opposite hand began stirring her spoon around in her bowl. "You sure you made this with carrots?" Gaius asked, gesturing to his bowl.

"Yes," Anali replied. "Chopped them up myself."

"You had to have spilt something in here… kerosene maybe."

Huh, Cordelia could have sworn it was soap she was tasting.

Vaike nearly fell over laughing. "You think that's bad?" he asked. "You shoulda tried Anali's beef stew."

"It wasn't that bad!" cried Anali.

"If I'm not mistaken," Miriel spoke up. "The beef in said stew was terribly undercooked."

"And the stew was more of a porridge," added Kellam.

"What are you talking about?" Panne asked, looking up at the others with the most serious expression. "I cannot remember the last time I had carrot soup this wonderful."

Anali buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry," she said, muffled through her hands. "I wanted to make you something after you- Wait, what?"

"Yes." Panne abandoned her spoon altogether and took the bowl into her hands. "This is probably the best meal I've had in ages. Is there more?"

Glances were exchanged. So, the only non-human at this table liked Anali's cooking. She was not quite sure how to feel about that. The sandwiches were eaten, and even with Panne's liking for Anali's soup, they still had a couple of bottles worth leftover.

Curfew was within an hour and a-half after dinner. And, while Gaius was not quite sure how he felt about it, Cordelia was onto something when she criticized the way Gaius presented himself. He wasn't about to say she was right, as Gaius always lived that way, and, well, why fix what wasn't broken? But it did make him consider one thing, if he was going to be sticking around with these folks for a while, why not take advantage of their perks?

Although Cordelia was right about one little thing; his hair was disgustingly greasy. And now, he had an easy way to remedy that. The bath tent was mixed, due to the Shepherds separation, but there was so few of them it was easy for the men to avoid peeping on those of the fairer sex on accident.

Gaius had gotten his bath ready with little problems. He had just finished lathering his hair and body, ready to rinse when he heard the high-pitched, "Eep!"

He looked over his shoulder to find a very red-faced Anali. Immediately, her hand covered her eyes, either to keep her from seeing anymore than she already had, or just to face palm. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" she muttered furiously as she walked backwards, out of the tent. "Sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry!"

And she was gone just as quickly as she entered. Well that happened. Okay, so maybe one bathing tent with so few people wasn't a good idea; but Gaius did not mind that much. It was an accident, accidents happened. And Anali was hardly the kind of person to intentionally peek, going by the look on her face when Chrom teased her earlier that day. Anali was most definitely the type to get flustered easily.

While Gaius was able to clean his hair and birthday suit, there wasn't much he could do about his clothing. He only had one pair. But, they were in the early days of war, so perhaps Gaius could get away with the 'ruggedly handsome' look.

Gaius was double-checking his pockets as he exited the tent, fully dressed, making sure his candy supply was safe and sound. Satisfied, he looked up to find Anali standing just outside the bathing tent. Had she been waiting there since she left? "Gaius, I am so sorry about that!" she said immediately. Her face still bore the blush she had on earlier. "I swear, I didn't know you where in there already…"

"Aw, no worries." Gaius waved it off. As far as he was concerned the issue was over and done with. "At least I had my back to you, eh? But, uh, I'd would like to assure you I am in pretty good shape. A real piece of eye candy. Belly like a washboard, glutes like a lumberjac-"

"OKAY!" Anali clapped her hands together as she put on a very forced smile. "I will take your word for it." Her brow knitted together as she laced her fingers, minus the index ones. "Although, I did notice something… and it does have me a little concerned. That tattoo on your arm… I saw five numbers… It's the one they use to mark convicted criminals, isn't it? I mean I've heard about it, but never actually saw one…"

"Yeah." Gaius shrugged with one shoulder. "Got caught once doing a favor for a mate. Paid the price. Pretty straight forward." He winced slightly as though he just remembered something. "Though I'd appreciate it if you kept that little nugget under your cap, Bubbles."

Crossing her arms, Anali smiled slightly. "Don't wor- Did you just call me Bubbles?" she asked. Quickly, she shook her head. "Never mind. I won't tell any-"

"You'll tell everyone, you say?" Gaius cut her off; he placed his hands on his hips. "So it's to be blackmail, is it?"

"I literally said nothing of the sort."

"Fine then. I can understand taking an opportunity to line your pockets."

"Oh, do you?"

"You can have my portion of dinner tomorrow night, okay? Will that slake your greed for now?!"

"One helping is already more than enough, thanks," Anali said holding her hands out in front of her. "And I already said I'm not blackma-"

"You drive a hard bargain, Bubbles," Gaius said, reaching one arm behind his back. "Very well. Take this custard pie!"

In a flash, and with a flutter of his cloak, Gaius whipped out a perfectly intact chocolate custard pie. "I'm more concerned about where you were keeping that!" exclaimed Anali.

"If you 're looking for ransom, I can assure you I don't have any money."

"Gaius…"

"But what I do have are a very particular set of honey cakes…"

"I already said I'd keep your damned secret!" Anali said, turning on her heel. "I just came to apologize so I could sleep with a clear conscience, not to make some one-sided negotiations."

But Gaius kept following her around camp, offering her chocolate to 'put her in a better mood,' until she announced for lights out.

They knew.

They knew Emmeryn was supposed to be leaving, and they knew the Shepherds would not be in Ylisstol either way. Even if Captain Phila knew about the attack, thanks to Cordelia, they were vastly outnumbered, and Regan was still a trainee, she never experienced real battle before. Maybe that was why Captain Phila ordered her to ready the horses and pegasi instead of readying a weapon.

But she could not just wait around after that. So, Regan grabbed herself a lance, and started fighting against Plegian forces on foot. She wanted to defend Lady Emmeryn, that was why she became a Pegasus Knight in the first place, despite going against the wishes of her grandfather. The last conflict with Plegia left her grandfather so bitter towards the royal family Regan had hardly spoken with him since she first left home. Her mother was a little more understanding, however she wasn't pleased at first either, since the last war took Regan's father from her when she was but a babe.

Regan charged in, her lance at the ready, skewering it through as many Plegian units as she could. The Mages and Archers were the easy ones, they usually attacked from a safe distance. Regan did not come across any trouble until she stupidly thought she could battle against a Warrior.

She was playing on the defense, using her lance to block the man's axe each time he brought it down. But each strike took a toll on Regan's only means of defense. There was a crack beginning to form, and it was steadily growing. She needed to think of something, fast.

The Warrior brought his axe down once more, blocked by Regan's lance. That was it. The lance split in two. Quickly, Regan slipped to the side, dodging the second attack, she quickly plunged half of the lance, the half that could actually do damage, into the man's side. He shouted a profanity before he swung his axe forward, cutting into Regan’s side. The Warrior grabbed Regan by her tunic, and slammed her back into the wall.

Gods, please let it be swift.

The Warrior suddenly released her, and Regan slid onto the floor. His eyes almost budged out of his skull, blood slowly seeped out of his mouth. He slumped over, revealing Phila, her own lance at her side, standing behind him.

"Captain!" Regan gasped.

Phila looked a little worse for wear. Her bun was beginning to come undone, there was a thin cut on her cheek, and a bruise forming around her eye. Wordlessly, Phila grabbed Regan by the arm and pulled her foreword. Things must have been worse off than Regan originally thought. Why wasn't Phila with Lady Emmeryn?

"Regan, you need to get out of here, that's an order!" Phila instructed her. "Go to Regna Ferox, inform the Prince and the Khans about what's happened."

"But Captain!"

"Don't argue, just do it! Take one of the training pagasi and fly straight to Ferox, tell them Ylisstol has fallen."

"Captain…"

With one last, "Go!" Phila shoved Regan down the hall. She ran, with her thoughts running even faster. Was this right? Was it right to just run while the rest of Ylisstol was thrown into chaos? She heard about the squad at the border, how only one had survived because the others encouraged her to flee. Was this the same thing?

Why were the gods being so cruel now?

Elaine was never much of a fighter, she always had a healing touch. So she felt downright useless right now. Ylissean soldiers needed more manpower, not a healer who did not even have her supplies on her. So Elaine just ran across the palace, like the village idiot, trying to find a healing staff, some potions or vulnerary, anything.

Her boots squeaked against the floor when Elaine pulled to a sudden stop. The thin light of the slightly open door caught her attention. If she remembered correctly, it was a suite usually reserved for political guests, finely furnished, and a shelf packed with books. Slowly, Elaine approached the door, and peeked inside.

Four people stood inside, Lady Emmeryn, the Hierarch Traino, and, surprisingly enough, King Gangrel, and one of his soldiers. If Lady Emmeryn was afraid, she hid it well. So did Traino. Should Elaine find someone? Where was Phila?

"Oooh! I just love this kind of irony!" Gangrel said clapping his hands together. "The one to bring down House Ylisse was one of their most trusted allies! It's the oldest trick in the book, but so satisfying to watch a persons faith be utterly shattered!"

What?

That was enough to break Emmeryn's stony expression. Bowing her head slightly, Emmeryn squeezed her eyes shut. With her brow furrowed together, Elaine would have sworn Emmeryn had started crying. "Traino…" she whispered.

In a flash, the Hierarch struck Lady Emmeryn across her face. Elaine had to cover her mouth to keep herself from gasping. Emmeryn simply held her face, soothing the stinging skin, and straighten herself up. The hurt on her face was obvious, and it was not from the physical pain of Traino's strike. "Fifteen years!" Traino growled through his teeth. "Fifteen years of waiting! Waiting for this moment, waiting for the end of House Ylisse!"

"But why?" was all Emmeryn could ask. "You were a dear friend, Traino. A part of the family."

"And what about my family?!" Traino roared. His eyes could have caught fire in that moment of rage. "I should be living on the countryside with my wife, spoiling our grandchildren by now. I should never have outlived my sons!"

Stepping back, Traino removed his glasses, and whipped his eyes with his sleeve. "And yet I have," he muttered, placing his glasses back on. "And for what, exactly?"

Emmeryn allowed the tears to flow out of her eyes. It was no secret that Traino was a widower, and that he lost both of his sons in the war fifteen years ago. And Emmeryn had always thought that they were his reason for aiding House Ylisse all these years. To prevent history from repeating itself; to have their deaths mean something. "I had no idea your pain ran so deep," Emmeryn said softly. "I am sorry for not noticing."

"And there it is," Gangrel said tossing his arm forward. "The oh-so fragile bleeding heart of yours. We'll see how much it bleeds in front of the thousands!"

No!

"So long as I get a front row seat," said Traino.

"Pah!" Gangrel spat, glaring at Ylisse's former Hierarch. "You say that after the little stunt last night? You'll be lucky if you're even there to witness the event."

Traino glared in return. "I made it clear a long time ago that I work with anyone who ends the royal line. So why are you surprised?"

Elaine screamed when she felt someone grab her roughly by the arm and forced it behind her back. The attacker swung the door open. "Sire," the soldier declared, "got yourself a little spy."

She heard Lady Emmeryn gasp her name as Elaine struggled against her captors grip. Grinning, Gangrel crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, you know what we like to do with spies. I always thought medics should know when to keep their noses out of people business.”

Instantly, Emmeryn whipped around and yanked a red book off the shelf. Traino shouted for someone to stop her, but Lady Emmeryn already snapped the book open. “Did you think we wouldn’t stash tomes where we could?” asked Emmeryn.

She extended her hand, red ruins appeared around the tip of her fingers. A ball of fire shot forward, straight at Elaine’s captor. The fire landed in front of the doorframe. Not close enough to burn either the soldier or Elaine, but enough to startle them both. “Elaine, run!” shouted Emmeryn. “Go! Save yourself!”

Elaine had just enough time to see Traino rip the tome from Lady Emmeryn's hands before he struck her again her again. Elaine ran, feeling like a dog with her tail between her legs all the while. "Don't just stand there, you idiot!" she heard King Gangrel bark. "Get her! And I want no survivors tonight!"

She allowed the tears to slip out of her eyes. This was far beyond Elaine's comfort zone and expertise. Hadn't someone instructed her on what to do in a situation like this? Of course they had to, but Elaine could not remember. Did it matter anymore? It was a hopeless situation. Maybe she should go to Regna Ferox, inform the Prince and Princess about what's happened.

It may have very well been a suicide mission, but it was something. Desperately, Elaine tried to map out an exit route in her mind. If she could make it to the garrison, if she could make it to the stable, there had to be at least one horse she could use. One horse that could carry her to Ferox.

Elaine almost tripped halfway down the flight of stairs. She caught herself at the foot of the flight, but she still ended up on her knees. "Elaine!" she heard.

Regan ran up to her, and helped her onto her feet. Immediately, Elaine threw herself over Regan, allowing a few sobs to escape. Briefly, Regan rubbed her back, then held her at arms length. "We have to go," Regan said curtly. "I'm headed to Regna Ferox, come with me, we'll go together."

Drying her eyes with the heel of her hand, Elaine nodded. She liked this better than her original idea, at least now there was someone with her.

Regan lead the way to the stables, where they kept the young horses. The horses that were assigned to trainees, given they did not already have one. They trained along side their riders. Quickly, Regan readied her own pegasus, not bothering with the saddle. Regan lead the stallion out of the stable and helped Elaine on behind her. She nudged the pegasus with her heel, he galloped for a few moments before he unfurled his wings, and flapped, taking off into the night air.

Elaine looked over her shoulder, there were fires coming from the palace, and the village. Cries echoed in the air. It was awful. How many people were dying right now. Then Elaine could see three dark figures soar into the air, followed by three glimmers of light that traveled on foot. Of course they were. Gangrel said no survivors, she heard it herself.

Two pegasus riders were ganging up on them, one of them carried a tome in their hands. Keeping her eyes on the pair, the rider opened her tome. "Regan!" Elaine shrieked without thinking.

Regan looked over her shoulder to see the Elfire spell hurtling in their direction. Quickly, Regan forced her Pegasus to turn around, and she took the full force of the spell. Elaine's mouth opened to scream, but no sound came out. Regan, bless her, somehow hung in there, Elaine knew arrows and magic were the strongest against flying mounts, especially wind magic. So maybe it was a blessing that this rider used fire.

That was what Elaine thought, until the second rider threw her javelin. It embedded itself between Regan's chest and solar plexus. Her eyes rolled back in her head, then Regan slumped off her Pegasus. Elaine grabbed onto her friends arm, and plummeted with her. Icy wind bit at Elaine's cheeks; she wrapped her arms around Regan, holding her close to her body. But she was forced to let go when they landed.

Elaine's side cried out in pain, but, miraculously, nothing was broken. She would be soar, no doubt, but it was better than the alternative of broken or dead. Maybe she and Regan would have a good laugh about this later.

Regan!

Elaine forced herself onto her hands and knees. Regan laid a few feet beside her; Elaine could see blood pooling out around her. Quickly, Elaine crawled to Regan's side. She collected Regan's upper body into her arms, and shook her lightly. "Regan," Elaine said, her voice shaking. "Regan… Regan come on… We gotta go…"

She was fooling herself, she knew that. The javelin was still protruding out of Regan's body, her arms were burned, and she was already wounded before they even set out. There was a blood stain around the wound, and blood that spilled out of her mouth. Elaine was pretty sure Regan was not breathing anymore. She was probably gone before they hit the ground.

Elaine's shoulders shook; she hugged Regan's body close to her, praying that she would just wake up from this awful nightmare. She hiccupped on a few sobs as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard voices in the near-distance. It was the three others that were following on foot. The assassins were sprinting in her direction. Still. They were still after them, even after Regan had been shot out of the sky.

Of course they were. They were checking for stragglers.

An arrow whizzed out of the trees, striking one of the Assassins in the temple. The man stopped, abruptly, fell to his knees, and keeled over dead. One of the remaining two shouted, "Show yourself!"

He got his wish as a fourth Assassin leapt out of the trees. He was dressed similarly to the others, an Assassin in Plegia colors. The biggest difference was the mask that covered the lower half of his face. He dodged the oncoming sword from one of the remaining two, and kneed him in the gut. The masked man pulled out his sword, and plunged it into the back as the other Assassin was bent over double.

The final one was not about to go down without a fight. He crossed swords with Elaine's…. Savior? Murderer? He tried a similar trick as the masked man, by kneeing him in the gut. The masked man bent over, gripping his stomach with one hand. In a flash he threw his head up, hitting the last Assassin in the nose as he bent over to stab him.

He must have broken it, considering the blood that flowed out. That was when the masked man pushed his sword into his opponents foot. The opponent screamed, which was cut off when the masked man punched his opponent in the throat. Then the masked man pulled his sword out from both, the ground, and his opponents foot, and thrusted it into his gut. Pulling it back out, the masked man swiped his sword through the air once, ridding it of blood, and slid it back into it's sheath, seemingly unaware that the opposing assassin fell over dead.

He turned his head to Elaine, who held onto Regan. "Don't come any closer!" she forced out.

Silently, the masked man walked up to Elaine and, as gently as possible, forced her to let go of Regan. "Come on," he said as he did. "We need to get you to Ferox."

Elaine was not quite sure why she followed when the masked man pulled her onto her feet. Or why she followed him a few miles on foot to a horse he had tied to a tree. The masked man helped Elaine onto the horse, before he went to untie it and mount the beast himself. Behind his mask, he clicked his tongue and the horse took off into a gallop.

Wrapping her arms around the masked man, Elaine sobbed into his back.

By the time Anali and the others arrived at Regna Ferox, Chrom's group had been there for at least two hours. Raimi met them at the border, and, having already been informed that the Shepherds had split into two, escorted them to castle Ferox. Not counting Raimi, the first person Anali saw was Frederick, who requested to know the details after they parted. "Not much," Anali replied with a shrug. "Yesterday was smooth, this morning we came across a horde of Risen, but we managed to sneak by. Helped a merchant when her wagon lost a wheel, and then we arrived here."

What Anali didn't include was the fact that they bought something from the merchant. At first she mistook her as the merchant who sold Anali her ocarina. She looked just like that one merchant. Same face, same red hair, same eyes. But the merchant claimed that it must have been her sister.

"What about you?" Anali asked Frederick. "Are Chrom and Lissa okay?"

"As they can be," Frederick said through a sigh. "To her credit, milady tried to distract herself a with little needlework with Lady Maribelle last night. It worked, to a point."

"And Chrom?"

"Milord should not do any training when distracted. Our half of the armory has taken some heavy damage."

Anali's brow knitted together, she tried to decide if Frederick was joking or not. "Lady Sumia was able to cheer him up a little with the dinner she made, however," Frederick finished, seemingly oblivious to Anali's expression.

"Aw, it would've been her turn for kitchen duty last night?" Anali asked disappointed.

Sumia's pies, for meals proper, or dessert are semi-famous amongst the Shepherds. What had she made last night; a meat pie or her little potato, beef and corn concoction? "Um…" she fiddled with a tendril of hair that fell over her shoulder. "Where is Chrom and Flavia? I should discuss strategy with them."

"Milord is inside waiting for you. Shall I-"

"No thanks, I can find my way, I'm sure."

Anali half-jogged her way through the castle. Once more, she found herself longing for the warmth of Ylisstol palace. It may have reflected Feroxi culture, and stood against the elements, but it seemed so barren. Like a prison more than a home.

"Anali!" she heard.

Before she could react, Sumia barreled into her, jumping into an embrace. Or maybe she tripped somewhere down the road. "You're okay?" Sumia asked when she pulled apart. "No problems?"

Anali shrugged. "We helped a merchant with her wagon, but other than that it was pretty standard. I was looking for Chrom and Flavia."

"I don't know about Khan Flavia," Sumia said, taking Anali by the hand. "But I do know where Chrom and Lissa are."

She allowed Sumia to lead her down the hall to a large room with long tables lined up neatly. It was probably a mess hall of sorts, probably used for celebrations. Lissa was looking up at Chrom, her eyes wide, but not quite crying. Anali thought she was pacing around the room just before they came in. "We'll make it home before anything happens, right?" she asked him. "Right?"

Sumia looked over her shoulder at Anali. The message was clear, they had not received any news from Ylisstol yet. Poor Lissa, not knowing what was going on must have drove her crazy. Of course she tried to distract herself last night. "Chrom?" Lissa asked when her brother did not answer. Both Anali and Sumia stood beside the princess. "Say something! Like, 'Yes, of course we will!'"

It was a little funny when Lissa said that, as she was trying to mimic Chrom's voice, if not for the situation. And the fact that Chrom seemed lost in his own head. "I'm sorry, what?" he asked, coming, somewhat, out of his stupor. "Did you say something, Lissa?"

Groaning, Lissa angrily crossed her arms. "Never mind!" she snapped. "Let me know when you get out of your own head for a second!"

Grimacing slightly, Chrom glanced to the side. With a furrowed brow, Sumia strode up to the prince. "Snap out of it Captain!" she exclaimed.

Then she punched him. 

In the face.

Anali's hands slapped themselves over her mouth to keep herself from laughing. She had no idea where that had come from, it being Sumia, but it was so out of character, it was downright funny. Oh, gods, Sumia was still in her armor, so she still had her gauntlets on! Chrom gripped the side of his face where Sumia had hit him. "What the hell was that for?!" he exclaimed, his voice almost hitting a falsetto.

"Oh no!" Sumia gasped. She held her hands just inches away from her face. "Did I do it wrong? Captain Phila says that a good slap can break people out of their doldrums."

"Yeah, a slap," said Lissa. "When you slap someone, it's with an open palm."

"You just punched Chrom in the face!" Anali said through her laughter.

Sumia's brown eyes widened as she blushed. "Um… It's the thought that counts?"

"Gods," Chrom spat out, "that seriously hurt…"

"What's wrong, my dear prince?" said Flavia. Apparently the Khan had seen the whole thing, and was just making herself known. "Sometimes love hurts. You're lucky to have strong women like these, and not just dainty flowers about."

With a broad smile, Flavia crossed her arms over her chest, and leaned to the side slightly. "In any case," she continued. "I bring good news. The Feroxi army has finally mobilized. Every last man is itching for a fight. I must say, I'm looking forward to savoring a skirmish or two myself."

Chrom was staring at Flavia as though she had just turned purple. "Wait, you're coming along?" he asked.

"Of course! A Khan must have her fun. I'm even bringing my insignificant other."

Blinking, Anali played the phrase over in her head a couple of times. "Your who?" she asked finally.

"Basilio," answered Flavia. She shrugged as she continued, "Oaf isn't good for much, but he might stop a few stray arrows."

"Khan Flavia," said a new voice. A Feroxi soldier stood in the doorway of the room. "Khan Basilio sent me, he's in the main hall. We've received news from Ylisstol."

Lissa looked like she was both joyful and terrified. "Right," Flavia gave a curt nod. "We'll be right there."

"Sumia," Chrom spoke up, turning to the Pegasus Knight. "Can you tell Frederick that we just received news, and we'll be with him shortly."

"Of course, Captain!" Sumia said, giving Chrom a salute.

She slipped by Flavia and disappeared behind the door. Lissa half-jogged behind Flavia while Anali walked beside Chrom. She still had a slight smile on her face after Sumia's little punch. "It's not funny, Anali," she heard Chrom said, just low enough for her to hear him.

"Coming from Sumia, yeah, it's kinda funny," Anali replied. She could almost hear the smirk on Chrom's lips.

In the main hall stood Khan Basilio, with a shorter figure at his side. As they walked closer, Anali could see that the figure had on a thick cloak, but she could see the short sandy colored hair, and green eyes. "Elaine?!" gasped Anali.

"Chrom," Basilio said as soon as he saw the group. "Good gods, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Is something wrong?" asked Chrom.

Basilio placed a hand on Elaine's shoulder, but she hardly seemed to notice or care. "We found this lass outside the border, came all the way from Ylisstol with some bloke in a mask," he explained. He shook his head slightly. "She brings some dark news, I'm afraid. Ylisstol has fallen."

Lissa's hands flew to her mouth. "What?!"

"Your Hierarch's been feeding Plegia information, they knew you wouldn't be there when they captured your Exalt. Gangrel has declared she's to be publicly executed."

"E-Executed?!" Chrom repeated.

Lissa let out the weakest gasp before she fell backwards into a dead faint. "Whoa, Lissa!" Anali gasped, catching her by the shoulders.

"You're sure about this?" asked Chrom.

"I heard it myself," Elaine said, her voice shaking. Fresh tears were beginning to pool up in her eyes.

Flavia scoffed, "Dastard's not even trying to be subtle anymore."

"Agreed," said Anali. "It's an obvious trap."

Basilio nodded briefly in agreement. "We should consider our options carefully before jumping to any-"

"We're marching to Plegia!" Chrom shouted, cutting off Basilio.

"Yes," the Khan said, clearing his throat. "Well, that would be one option. But perhaps we've seen enough royalty getting themselves into trouble for one war, eh?"

"I don't care if it's a trap!" snapped Chrom. Venom dripped from his words. "He's going to murder my sister!"

Elaine's body trembled from under the cloak. She hiccupped on a few quiet sobs. Anali bit her lip, what Elaine had to have gone through to get here. And then there was Chrom. He was acting less like the leader of a militia, and more like a desperate brother. "Peace, Chrom. Breathe a moment," Flavia said calmly, with one hand on his shoulder. "No one's saying we don't act. We're simply saying we should act wisely. We'll need guts and wits in equal measure if we're to save your sister."

"The Khans are right," Anali said under her breath. She spoke again, louder this time, "I'll think of something, Chrom. I promise."

Chrom's shoulders relaxed at this. "All right, Anali," he said slowly. "I'll leave it to you."

"Are you certain you're up for the task, Anali?" Flavia asked her. "It won't be easy. You hold the Exalt's life in one hand, and all of ours in the other."

She knew that. This will be the true test of her abilities, really. This was something that Anali could not, under any circumstances, screw up on. If something went wrong, not only would it cost the Exalt her life, but Chrom and Lissa would loose their sister. And, possibly their own lives well. "I-It's not a responsibility I take lightly," Anali said, hoping her voice wasn't shaking. If she was afraid already, how could her plans work? "But I am equal to the challenge."

Flavia's shoulders shook as she laughed. "You've got stones, at least," she said, clapping Anali on the back, prompting a strained 'ow,' from her. "I like that!"

"No hesitation, no mincing words," Basilio said thoughtfully. A broad smile slowly appeared on his face as he spoke, "She's either a genius or a fool! I suppose we'll find out once we march."

Anali willed her expression to harden as the wheels in her head began to turn. No stone could go unturned, and if she could help it, nothing would.


	11. Emmeryn

Lissa woke up from her fainting spell reassured that Anali was formulating a plan to rescue Emmeryn, she just needed a little more information. So, Khan Basilio sent out a few scouts to gather what news they could. If Anali was on it, then there was nothing to worry about. Still, Lissa was beginning to feel restless.

So she picked up the needlework from the previous night, deciding to work on it a bit more before dinner. To her, it was coming together quite… well, it was coming together. Just loop the thread and… The prick was enough to warrant a high-pitched shrill through her teeth. "You all right there, Princess?" she heard an urgent voice say. Gaius poked his head into her tent. "What's going on? You sound like you stepped on a cats tail."

"I'm trying to learn needlework!" She wove her creation in the air to further emphasize her point. "But I'm mostly just poking holes in my dumb fingers."

"You should really wash and dress those wounds, you know," the thief informed her. He crossed his arms over his chest as though to add further emphasis.

Lissa shook it off. "Yeah, whatever. They're just pinpricks. See?" She held up both hands, fingers stretched out, to show him. "Hardly bleeding at all."

"Small wounds can become infected just as easily as the large ones." With a kick of the ankle Gaius brought up an empty crate and sat himself down in it. Comfortable he took one of Lissa’s hands into his own. "Here, Princess. Let me take a look…"

" _Fine!_ If you're going to be all stubborn about it," sighed Lissa. She rested her chin into her opposite hand. "Just stop calling me 'Princess.' It almost sounds sarcastic when you say it."

"Just a friendly nickname, is all," Gaius assured her. "I give 'em to everyone."

"Yeah, well, I bet you didn't give Chrom a nickname, did you?" Lissa accused.

"Hard to do that when I've hardly spoke to the guy."

"It's so unfair. He risks life and limb everyday. But me? _Noooooo!_ People hover around me if I have so much as a sewing accident!"

Gaius reached over for the medical supplies Lissa had by her bedside. "If it makes you feel better," he said, "this is the worst sewing accident I've seen."

He let out a slight huff of air in approvement when he finally found the bandage roll. He lengthened it out a bit before he started to dress it around Lissa’s hand. She definitely had the hands of a princess, still soft without a blister or callus. "Gods," sighed Lissa. "You'd think I was made of glass or something." She winced. "Easy with the bandages there! My hand looks like a grapefruit!"

"You pierced a vein, Princess," Gaius told her bluntly. "Lucky it wasn't worse."

Sitting back, Lissa grumbled a few things under her breath while Gaius finished dressing her hand. Once he finished, he put the roll back where he found it, then reached out to grab Lissa's needlework. "Lemme see what you're sewing there!" he said, hoping to cheer her up. However, one look at the thing and Gaius found himself utterly stumped. "Oh. It's, uh… it looks like… a three-legged ogre? No, no, wait! I know this! A whalefish eating a sailor, right?"

"It's a kitty cat…" mumbled Lissa.

Immediately, Gaius turned it upside-down. "I guess if you turn it this way…"

The blonde snatched her needlework back. "It's not done yet!"

She let out a brief yelp in protest when Gaius took the project back from her. “Why don’t you try lengthening this…” Instantly, with the needle in hand Gaius added a few stitches. “And… there we go!”

The embroidery looked better now. Not something Lissa could sell at a fair, but you could tell it was supposed to be a cat now. "Holy wow, Gaius!" Lissa gasped, taking it into her hands. "That's amazing! I didn't know you could sew!"

"I've always had nimble fingers," he said. He playfully wiggled his fingers for further emphasis. "Kind of a necessity in my trade."

"Um…" Lissa fiddled with the tip of one of her pigtails. "Thanks. I guess. Can you show me how you did that?"

"Eh, perhaps you ought to take up a safer hobby. Like jousting…"

Lissa punched him in the shoulder hard enough to make him wince. "I mean it. Can you show me?"

Gaius quickly peered down at Lissa's bandaged hand. He had heard about her little fainting spell when she heard Lady Emmeryn was, not only captured, but to be publicly executed in Plegia. They would not be marching out until morning. It did not take a genius to know that she was trying to keep herself distracted. That Lissa knew worrying was not going to help anyone. "I think you've done enough needlework for one day, Princess," he told her. "But you can help me with something."

"Huh?"

The 'something' was a special orange cream fudge Gaius had been meaning to make. However, Lissa needed to twist his arm, figuratively and literally, into sharing with the others for dessert that night.

Dinner consisted of bear meat given to them by Flavia. She called it 'comfort food,' all things considering. It was cooked just the way Anali liked it. Roasted. She sat across the table from Maribelle, who was gossiping with her. Apparently, that morning, Frederick had taken things a little too far again when it came to his sworn duty. She said Chrom tried to paint a mental picture for Frederick to explain how far he could go. "In the end, Prince Chrom could not stress enough that Frederick needed to relax once in a while," said Maribelle. "But Frederick asked him if it was an order."

"Chrom didn't, did he?" asked Anali. "Order him, I mean."

"I think he was tempted to. But, in the end Chrom decided to trust Frederick more than that, and just told him it was a request."

"Ah.” Anali took a sip from her warm tea. The taste of cherries rushed over her tongue. Her brow rose for a moment as a thought hit her. "How do you know this, exactly? It sounds like a private conversation."

“Oh, I was outside the tend to deliver Chrom’s morning tea,” explained Maribelle. She gave Anali an ever so small, but still genuine smile. "Eavesdropping is quite unsavory for a lady, but I'm afraid I simply couldn't resist."

Anali scanned the mess tent until she found Chrom, deep in conversation with Vaike and Stahl. A small, bittersweet, smile played upon her lips, glad that Chrom was still able to talk to the others. She was taking it as a sign that he was able to think clearly now. When the Khan's suggested they wait until morning to march off to Plegia, in order for Basilio's scouts to return with more information, Anali was sure he would have argued until his face turned as blue as his hair.

But he didn't. He relaxed immensely ever since Anali assured him that she would think of something. The realization made the fear she was trying to hold back swell in her chest. She needed to push that fear aside, however, or else Anali would not be able to think. And she needed to be at top notch for this mission. She could act on her emotions once Emmeryn was safe.

But all they had for information was what Elaine could report, and since she almost broke down in the castle, no one wanted to push her right now. It was not much anyway. Anali needed more details, where Gangrel wanted it done, and when, whether or not Phila and her squad were still alive. So, she agreed with Basilio when he wanted to wait. "Gangrel _will_ wait," Anali told Chrom, thinking she needed to convince him of this. "We've already established that it's an obvious trap. So he's going to wait a few days for the news to reach your ears. We can spare half a day."

Chrom nodded, taking Anali by the shoulder. "I know," he said. "We haven't lost a battle because of you, this won't be any different. So if you want to wait, we'll wait."

Anali took another sip of her tea. It wasn't as warm anymore, much to her disappointment. It seemed like a bit of the flavor had left with the warmth.

She switched her tea for the bear meat on her plate, and tore off a bit between her teeth. Anali scanned the mess tent, again. Usually, she lived for moments like this, eating and drinking with her friends, but there was a tension in the air. Nothing felt right. Anali wasn't sure why she expected anything more or less. Ylisstol had fallen, Traino had betrayed them, and Emmeryn was in the hands of Gangrel.

And then there was Elaine.

Room had been made in one of the girls tents for her. The poor girl was lost in her own head, just staring at her food, and fiddling with her fork. Anali heard the story about how she got here. How she escaped out of Ylisstol with Regan, how they got a few miles outside the city before they were struck down. Anali's blood ran cold when she heard that Regan died as a result.

And then there was the man who brought her the rest of the way. Frederick had to guess that it was the same Plegian Assassin from the other night. Anali had to agree. Masks that covered your mouth and nose could not have been easy to breathe in, after all. So she assumed most would not wear one.

If there was one silver lining for Elaine, it was that Cordelia had decided to take the Cleric under her wing. They went through a similar experience, Cordelia lost her squad, Elaine lost her best friend, and the both fled the battle. Maybe it was the best for both of them. "What do you think'll happen to Elaine?" Anali asked.

"I'm not sure," Maribelle said, casting her eyes downward. "If nothing else, Khan Flavia might allow the poor dear to stay in Ferox. But I do think, in the end, it's Elaine's choice."

Collecting her dishes, Maribelle stood up to take care of them. In the distance, she saw Chrom, the first to rise from his own table. He may have been in a talkative mood at the moment, but his appetite was not quite there today. Anali could see Chrom had hardly touched his plate, and he loved bear meat almost as much as she did. But it did seem natural to have a lack of an appetite. Heck, Anali was surprised Lissa was able to eat without everything coming back up.

Sighing, Anali drained the last of her tea. When she placed the cup back down, she almost jumped out of her seat to find Frederick, his armor put away for the night, and his person neat and tidy. "Hello, Anali," he greeted instantly. "I regret to say that I am in need of your assistance."

" _Really?_ " Anali asked, raising one eyebrow at this. How often did Frederick ask for help? This was probably a once in a lifetime moment. "What do you need help with?"

"I have seen you eat bear with great relish on more than one occasion. I would like you to teach me this skill. Eating bear, that is."

"Huh?" Talk about something she did not see coming under any circumstance.

"I fear I've rarely been able to choke down wild game, and bear least of all," Frederick explained, there was immense guilt written all over his face. All because he disliked bear. Wait, did that mean he hasn't eaten today either? "But as this war grows harsher, I can no longer afford to be picky. There may come a day when bear is the only food available to us. Best I train to overcome my aversion now, while our food supply is not so dire."

Actually Frederick brought up an excellent point. Which also said that Frederick was serious about this. "Alright then! Let's get you eating some bear!"

"Yes, I will train till I can consume anything, without concern for taste or decorum," Frederick declared as though he were ready to scale a mountain of molten lava. "Like an animal, or a savage… or like you, Anali."

Her expression dropped, a dark look that was a made a bit scarier by her red eyes. "Did I say something wrong?" asked Frederick.

Anali shook her head. "It's nothing. So, you don't have a problem with more common meats, do you?"

"Beef and pork are fine. I also enjoy a good chicken on occasion."

"So you're good with everything found on a farm. Then let's start simple," Anali muttered. She reached under the table for a moment, and took out a thin strip of meat. "Try this jerky."

Immediately, Frederick snatched it from her hand. "I shall tear into it with gusto!" he proudly declared before tearing off a bite. Three seconds of chewing later, he began coughing, shuttering until he spat out the meaty wad. "G-Gamey! What is this?!"

"It's bear," Anali said innocently, with a broad grin. "Bought it from the merchant after helping her with her wagon. Half-price, actually."

"Healer!" Frederick shouted in a falsetto. He got up with enough force to nearly knock the table over. "I need a healer!"

"Animal or savage indeed!" Anali grumbled as soon as Frederick was out of earshot.

Dessert was compliments of, partially, Lissa and Gaius, though mostly Gaius, and partially the Khans. Orange cream fudge, and figs. An impish smile appeared on Anali's lips as she looked over both shoulders. No sign of Frederick, so there was no one to stop her from sneaking one. 

Or three.

Upon pocket the fruit, Anali grabbed herself a hunk of fudge. It was surprisingly tasty, given that Lissa played a part in it. She heard about the 'rainbow pie' Lissa made some time before Anali showed up. The nicest thing once could say was that it existed

After Anali excused herself from the mess tent she looked over her shoulder for Frederick. Before she took out one of her figs, and bite out of it. She needed a few things before heading off to her tent; a map of Plegia, a bottle of ink, and a quill. She could at least create a few rough ideas, given what she knew about the situation, and what little she knew about Gangrel.

Now, where was the supplies tent? Didn't some one tell her?

Once she opened the flap to the nearest tent, Anali was met with a face-full of steam. She almost instantly recognized the tub in front of her. And, worse still, she recognized the man in the tub. And unfortunately, unlike Gaius, Chrom did not keep his back to her.

She felt her face go red at the sight of his well-toned muscles. His skin was littered with old, thin scars from previous battles. He had an odd tan line due to the oddity of his one sleeved top. Anali struggled to keep her eyes from going too far down, but the simple fact that she could look down caused her to tense up. 

"Anali?!" Chrom exclaimed, his hair still full of suds. "Where'd you com-"

The yell Anali let out was a bizarre combination of horror and rage, as she did not quite know which to feel at the moment. "Blazes, what are you screaming for?!" Chrom shot back, his face was so red it was little wonder that his nose hadn't started to bleed. "If anyone should be screaming it's me isn-"

"Have you no shame?!" Anali shouted cutting him off. Her blush went from ear to ear. "Noble or not, you should at least wear a towel when you address a lady!"

At the word 'lady' Anali drew back her hand that carried the fig, and threw it straight at Chrom. "B-But, you-" Chrom was cut off when the fig smacked him in the head with enough force he was almost knocked out of the tub. "OW! You're the one who walked in on me!"

Anali let out a strangled groan through her teeth as she turned on her heel and marched out. The nerve of him! He could have least put on a towel, even though he was still lathered… and dripping wet… and really, Anali was the one who walked in on him….

Oh, gods…

She was not quite sure what was worse; the fact that this was the second time she walked in on a man in the bath in two days, or the fact that she actually threw something this time. Maybe Frederick was right to ban her from the figs.

Oh, gods! She threw something at Chrom! _And_ she yelled at him! Oh, gods, where was a hole she could go burry herself in?

Gods, what was wrong with her?! Anali did not act like this when she stumbled upon Gaius last night. Of course, Gaius had his back to her at the time. Chrom? Oh, no. She got a full view of Chrom, only slightly censored thanks to the suds in the water. 

Anali went and hid herself in the armory tent. She paced back and forth while fiddling with her hands. Every so often she would peek outside, debating on whether or not to apologize. Or to just avoid Chrom until the whole thing blew over, however long it that took. But, Anali realized pretty quickly how that would not work. She was his chief tactician after all.

However, as things turned out, Anali would not have to find Chrom, he found her. While Anali did not see, it sounded like he went straight from the bathing tent, to the armory. There was a long, agonizing moment of silence with the two just staring at each other. She vaguely noticed that Chrom hadn't bothered to put on his pauldron or cape, which gave her full view of his sleeved left arm. 

What was it with this man an asymmetrical fashion?

"I'm sorry!" she said quickly.

"Are we done throwing figs?" Chrom asked through a sigh.

"I think…" Anali started to fiddle with her fingers again. Her face was beginning to burn. If nothing else, she was fairly good at blushing. "I-I don't know what happened. Something… snapped and…"

A weak, lopsided smirk played upon Chrom's lips. "Well, no harm done." He added, with a brief, humorless laugh, "The god's justice, perhaps, for my blunder before."

"I feel terrible about the fig, though," Anali said, rubbing her forehead. She looked up at Chrom with a grimace. "How's your ear?"

"Better," Chrom said, instinctively touching it as lightly as possible. "It still stings a little, but at least I can hear out of it."

She giggled at that, happy that they could both find a bit of levity. Things were about to become increasingly difficult starting tomorrow, and when it would end would be anyone's guess. "In any case, look on the bright side," Chrom spoke up. "We've seen each other naked now, right? So I guess we've got nothing left to hide. In a way, we're closer than ever."

Anali's face turned redder. "Not exactly the most appropriate way for a man and woman to get to know each other!" Closing her eyes, Anali sighed. "But I guess as long as nobody else knows…"

Laughing, Chrom wrapped an arm around her shoulder. A woodsy scent filled her nose. "It's like we're partners in crime sharing an unsavory past," he said with gusto. "Anything that brings us closer will make us stronger on the battlefield. Just wait and see."

"Partners in crime, eh?" Anali asked. Giggling she added, "I like the sound of that."

Giggling still, she lightly nudged Chrom with her elbow. "Well then, partner, your secret's safe with me."

"Please, milord!" Elaine kept her hands in front of her abdomen. "Allow me to accompany you on this mission!"

Basilio's men came back with good news; Captain Phila was still alive. It was news that made Cordelia and Sumia happy. And there was more detail about Emmeryn's execution. Basilio plotted out Gangrel's plans on a map of Yama, Plegia's capital city. By the castle, there was a large effigy of the remains of Grima, or at least some believed it was an effigy, no one really knew anymore. The plan was to have Emmeryn perched on one of the highest peeks, right where all of Yama could see. The executioner would behead her, and her remains would be thrown off.

This information was beginning to get the gears spinning in Anali's head. The first thing they needed to do was march to Plegia. The march took two days to get to the border, and another day and a-half to reach Yama. A three and a-half day mission.

As the Shepherds packed, preparing to go, Elaine sought out Chrom, requesting to come along with them. It was a request that surprised him. She was the same age as Lissa and Maribelle, old enough to have joined the Shepherds by now, and even though she slept in the garrison, all Elaine did was serve as a personal healer during training. This was the first mission Elaine was remotely interested in.

And there was the issue that she was a bit of a mess the previous night. Lost in her own head, crying at various points, and trying not to cry. Chrom did not know Elaine well, but he did hear that her friend died in their escape, he was expecting Elaine to still be grieving. "Are you sure?" he asked her. "You're not obligated to, Raimi will keep you safe."

"I know," Elaine said looking down at her hands. "B-But… Lady Emmeryn was the one who gave me the chance to escape. So I want to help in anyway I can."

Her eyes carried such a conviction, Chrom had to allow it. "Frederick," he called. "See if we can get Elaine a healing staff ready"

And then they started their march. Just the Shepherds, and the Khans. Two days of idle chit-chat. A few stories were told. Jokes were shared. And then they finally crossed the Plegian border.

On the first night in Plegia, they set up camp a few miles outside a small village. After Cordelia informed Frederick of a Wyvern Rider she saw in the sky, the royal siblings, Anali, and Frederick stood a few yards outside the campground. Frederick had surveyed the area, as Chrom and Anali tried to decide whether or not to move. The Rider did not approach the campsite, but flew East, in the direction of Yama. "One of Gangrel's men no doubt," said Anali. "This is either really good, or really bad."

"What do you mean?" Chrom asked.

"If the Wyvern Rider informs Gangrel that he's seen us, it might give us less time to rescue Emmeryn. But, on the other hand, he would want us to be there, so he would wait. But considering his behavior at the border pass, he won't wait forever. He might decide to have it done tomorrow."

Lissa's breath hitched when she heard this. Immediately, Anali held her hands up, as she took a step back. "I-I wouldn't worry about it though," she said quickly. "It's as I said he want us to- _Ah!_ "

She heard a strained, animalistic cry from behind her, followed by a sharp pain on either side of her right ankle. Anali fell onto the sandy ground, gripping her fresh injury. "Anali!" Chrom gasped, dropping down to her side in an instant.

A black lizard with six yellow spots on its back leapt up from the sand. Screaming, Lissa hid herself behind Chrom. The ever vigilant Frederick pulled his sword out, and plunged it into the lizard‘s backside. The lizard clicked out it's cry three times, before it's head, tail, and legs dropped limp.

"You all right?" asked Chrom. He placed a hand gingerly on her shoulder.

"Yeah…" mumbled Anali. Wincing, she slowly removed her hands from her ankle to check he wounds. "It surprised me more than any- Damn thing bit through the leather!"

Sure enough, there were four, small holes in Anali’s boot on the sides of her ankle. Already, pools of blood were beginning to soak around the holes. “It bit through the leather!” she repeated.

Chrom offered a hand out to her. “Can you stand?”

“Yeah.”

As soon as Chrom helped her back onto her feet she heard the panting mixed with strangled crying. Her head turned to the side to find a little girl, about twelve or thirteen, with long light green hair, running out of the village. She, surprisingly, bore a lot of skin, even with the purple cape over her shoulders. The girl tripped slightly as she stopped to catch her breath, it did not look like she noticed the Ylissean camp. "Have I…" she said to herself, panting. "Have I lost him?"

"Wait, I say!" a new voice cried.

A man, who had to be in his mid forties, early fifties, hurried to the girls side. He was dressed in earthy colors, and his brown hair carried a slight tint of red. His accent was quite unusual, not like Virion's, but was still something Anali never heard before. "Why you no comprehending, wee one?" the man asked the girl.

The girl looked like she was ready to cry. "GET AWAY!" she screamed at him. Burnt out, she fell to her knees. "Just leave me alone!"

The man placed a gloved finger to his lips. "Please, be keeping down the voice," he said in a hushed tone. "You give away position! Very bad! You break Gregor's heart. Why you treat like villain?"

Anali was not quite sure what was going on. First the girl, now this man. At least Chrom had decided to act first, ask questions later. "You there, fiend!" Chrom shouted. "Keep your hands off that maiden!"

"Who is fiend?" asked the man. He scanned the desert area for a moment, then pointed to himself. "You mean Gregor? No, friend! You have idea wrong!"

"Yeah right!" Lissa scoffed. Crossing her arms over her chest, she muttered under her breath, "Creep."

There was a loud, audible groan from Gregor. "This day has been nothing but insults and punches to groin," he complained. "And all for doing good deed! Listen, friends! Gregor only want to-"

"There she is!" someone shouted.

A group of eight men, each carrying chains or rope appeared from the village. At least two of them looked like they were still nursing a hangover. One man shouted something about getting his monies worth, and another wanted the thief's, presumably Gregor's, head on a silver platter. All of them were clearly drunk off their arses.

The girl, Nowi, took a step back, eyes widened and hands trembling. She shook her head a couple of times in denial. "I'm not going back…" she said to herself as the men ran closer. "I'm not going back… I won't go back to the auction block!"

And just like that, Nowi was replaced with a yellow dragon with green tips on its wings. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" the dragon screamed, using Nowi's voice.

"What in blazes?!" Anali gasped, grabbing Chrom by the arm in surprise. "She turned into a dragon?!"

"By the gods, she's a Manakete," Chrom said in utter awe. "Never thought I'd see one."

"Well then," Frederick spoke up. "It would appear that she doesn't need our help so much as we could use hers."

"No kidding," added Lissa.

An icy blue slush shoot out of Nowi's mouth, hitting three of the men who were after her. One of them threw his length of rope onto the ground, and tried jumping for Nowi. Anali wasn't quite sure what he was trying to accomplish. So the man was met with Gregor's sword. And with one last release of Nowi's breath, her chasers decided to cut their losses, and ran back, tripping over one another in their drunken haze.

As quickly as she transformed, Nowi reverted back to her humanoid form, and sunk into the sand, crying. "This is just the worst. Day. Ever!" she cried.

"Ho now, wee one!" Gregor beamed, crouching down beside her. "Do not make with the crying of tears. The evil people are now gone. This is good, no?"

Sniffling, Nowi wiped one eye. "I guess," she said. Slowly, she got onto her feet and held her hands behind her back. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you earlier. I just get nervous around people who are… ehh… outside my age group."

"Your age group?" Gregor repeated with laughter. "Gregor much closer to your age than others here!"

"Say, um… Gregor, was it?" asked Chrom. He rubbed the back of his head, still not quite sure what to make of the situation. "Do you mind looking after her?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Gregor thought for a moment. He was a tall man with broad shoulders, who looked like he had been around. "Gregor is mercenary, yes?" he said, at length. "Maybe you hire Gregor instead. True, Gregor just finished killing former employers, but is still very reliable! So long as you not try to hurt little girls, Gregor will not hurt you. Also, Gregor need steady income." Untangling one hand he tossed it to the side as he said, "Many angry former employers."

"You're a sellsword?" asked Chrom.

"Yes! Very sell sword! Cost performance very high. You have Gregor's word."

Chrom's eyes narrowed as he thought about it in his head. How high could a mercenary cost anyway? "Sure, why not?" he replied. "You're hired."

"Wait, wait!" Nowi said, raising her hand and bouncing on the balls of her feet. "What about me?! I'm not going back to the auction block!"

"Auction block?" Anali repeated. "Those men were trying to sell you? Like a slave?"

With her hands balled up in front of her face, Nowi nodded twice. "To men more despicable than you can possibly imagine!" she said. "They made me transform for them, then they'd drink and laugh, and call out other tricks…"

"What kind of scumbags buy and sell little girls?!" Lissa exclaimed. "Even if she can turn into a dragon…"

A knowing smile played upon Frederick's lips. "She may be little, milady," he said knowingly. "But nearly not so young as you think. Manaketes live a very long time."

"Whoa, really?" Lissa asked in awe. She tilted her head to the side, trying to study Nowi's face. "How old _are_ you?"

Nowi shrugged halfheartedly. "I dunno. A thousand… something," she said. A moment later, she pointed to her face, bearing all her teeth in a grin. "But look! No wrinkles!"

Sweeping her injured leg behind the other, Anali leaned into Chrom's direction. "Chrom, we can't leave her on her own," she whispered. "At least not here."

"I know. And I don't intend to," Chrom whispered back. Looking down at Nowi, he said, "Why don't you stay with us? We can give you food and shelter, but we may need you to fight a few battles, but-"

"Do I get to decide when I can transform?" Nowi asked, pointing to herself. "On the battlefield and off?"

"Yes, of course."

"Where do I sign up?!"

Traino had traded his green robes, the ones that matched those of Emmeryn's, for Plegia’s black and purple. He tapped the tips of his fingers against each other as one of Gangrel's soldiers reported news to him and Aversa. "So, Captain," Aversa said, saying the word 'captain' with a bit of sarcasm. "Let me be certain I understand your report. Not only did you not confirm the Ylissean party carries the Fire Emblem, but you can't be certain Prince Chrom is even among them? Is that the gist of it?"

The soldier swallowed. "Y-Yes, milady!" He confirmed. "The was sun setting, and one of their Pegasus Knight's were on patrol."

"Perhaps, if you had gotten closer, Captain," said Aversa. She removed the sword from Gangrel's belt, and approached the soldier in long strides. "Here, allow me to show you…"

"M-Milady, please!" the soldier begged, slowly backing up. "I did all I could! I'm sorry! I-"

He was cut off when Aversa plunged the blade into his chest. He fell to the floor, his eyes glassy, and jaw hung open. "Apology accepted," Aversa said, wiping the blood of the sword with he soldiers clothes.

"Please don't kill all the soldiers, my dear," Gangrel said through a sigh. "We need a few for the welcoming party. The Ylisseans will be here soon - Chrom and the Emblem among them, I'm sure. That bleeding-heart prince would never put good sense before his sister."

"No, he wouldn't," Traino agreed bitterly. "And when they arrive?"

The grin on the king's face grew bigger and bigger. "It will be a massacre worthy of their legendary father!"

Just what Traino wanted to hear.

"I don't think Gangrel will see it coming," Anali said, crossing her arms over her chest. "All we care about is saving Lady Emmeryn, or at least, that's what he'll think."

"Think you can handle it, oaf?" Flavia asked Basilio with a broad grin.

"Even in my sleep, I could handle it," responded Basilio.

Given how close they were to Yama, they needed to discuss the rescue strategy. It was a plan that only Anali could come up with. It was going to work, Chrom knew it would. Because it was her plan. "Sire," one of Basilio's scouts said, walking into the meeting. He bowed slightly, and spoke as he rose, "The Exalt is to be executed at the castle on the morrow. I heard it from the king's own lips, sire."

Basilio gave his soldier a brief nod, before he excused himself. "This is it, then," Basilio said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Exactly as you predicted, Anali," Chrom said to her.

"So far, yes," she agreed. "But tomorrow will be the true test…"

"Chin up, there!" Flavia beamed. She clapped Anali on the back, causing a strained 'ow' to escape her lips. "Show some confidence! The plan is risky, but only as much is called for."

"We'll find a way to see it through, Anali," Chrom assured her. She flinched a little, slightly sore from Flavia's gesture, when he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. This time tomorrow, we'll be swapping stories with Emm on the road home."

Anali tried to smile. "I hope you're right."

She sat with one leg crossed over the other as Validar approached her, then genuflected at her feet. "Master Grima, Exalt Emmeryn is to be put to death on the morrow. Events will soon be back on course."

"Excellent," she said, a smile playing upon her lips. "And to think, you doubted the truth of my word."

"Forgive my ignorance," Validar said, sinking lower. "I should have known better than to doubt you, O great one."

"Tomorrow will play out as it is written…" she steepled her fingers together. "And if we play our cards right, her awakening will be just over the horizon in the long run."

In the shadows, the man with the mask, with his cowl down, stared with his eyes sunken in. When Validar had called for him specifically. This was a beggars tale, and one he still struggled to believe.

_Why do you resist?_

Anali woke with a start, startling Lissa who was sent to wake her. "Whoa, Anali!" the princess gasped. "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Is… that was it was?" asked Anali. She rubbed her eye with the palm of one hand. "Y-Yes, it must have been…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, what brings you here, Lissa?"

"Frederick sent me," Lissa said, rocking on her heels. "He says it's time to march. And we can't start the plan without our master tactician!"

Her breath hitched. Of course, how could she have forgotten. This was it, all or nothing. The Exalts life was on the line; Chrom and Lissa's sister was on the line. The woman who gave Anali her trust simply because Chrom had it.

This was it.

Emmeryn stood at the end of highest peek of the effigy. Her hands were lined together in a prayer position, her head lowered, deep in conversation. Her prayers were not for herself, but for those who were suffering in the wake of Plegia's attack, for Plegia itself, for Phila, whether or not she was dead, for Traino to let go of his hatred and find inner peace. Emmeryn herself, was the last on the list. Behind her, the Warrior who would serve as her executioner his axe at the ready, waiting for Gangrel's word.

Yama’s citizens crowded around the courtyard, the effigy perfectly insight. The people murmured amongst themselves, as Gangrel’s soldiers kept their king protected. The Plegian King stood at the head of the court yard with Aversa and Traino at his side. "Good people!" Gangrel declared, his voice carried in the wind. "Warriors of Plegia! Welcome, one and all! Your anticipation electrifies the air! We all remember the crimes of Ylisse, would you have their witch-queen answer for them? Here? Today? _NOW?!_ Finally, we will have justice!" He looked up. "Executioner! If you would be so kind…"

The warrior raised his axe above his head, still, the Exalt did not react. "Flavia!" shouted a voice from the crowd.

An axe sailed into the air, striking the executioner in the chest. He slumped to the side, plummeting to the ground. Emmeryn's eyes snapped seeing the crowd below run away from the court, back into down, save for a handful of people that ran in the opposite direction. "Go! Go!" Anali shouted.

Gangrel cackled at the chaos ensuing, reveling in the turn of events. "We've been waiting for you, Little Prince," he beamed. Snapping his fingers, he ordered, "Men; kill him. Kill his sister. Kill his troops, and his friends! KILL THEM ALL!"

Amongst Gangrel's soldiers, a young woman, a Dark Mage, hugged her purple tome close to her. So they were to kill or die because their king commanded it? What reason did Tharja have to hate, or even fight these Ylisseans? She was perfectly capable of choosing who to hate on her own, she did it all the time. No, Tharja would rather sit this one out.

Anali thrust her blade forward, skewering one of the Plegian soldiers. He fell to his knees, before dropping to the ground, soiling the sand. "Nowi," Anali called. The Manakete had transformed almost as soon as the battle had started.

"Yeah?" she asked, her voice slightly warped as a dragon.

"Keep an eye out for Wyvern Riders," Anali instructed. She ducked an oncoming attack. As quickly as possible, she got out her tome, and tried to balance it on one hand, while holding her sword. Throwing her hand foreword, she added, "If you can find Virion, Cordelia, and Sumia, pass the message along, I'll leave that job to you four!"

"Right!" Nowi said in acknowledgement. She let out her breath, taking out an archer.

Sully threw her sword into everyone who came in her path, with Kellam picking up the stragglers for her. Gregor seemed to be working with Panne, Gregor would strike at a soldier, and Panne, transformed, would finish it off. It was a steady strategy. Virion was assigned to stay close to Elaine, to her credit, she kept herself together quite well. While not so much assigned to keep her safe, Lissa just sort of gravitated towards Gaius.

Maribelle tore through the battle with Ricken behind her, his wind spells hitting their marks with great accuracy. Overhead, Sumia and Cordelia surveyed the field, swooping down to aid their brothers-in-arms when they needed extra assistance. Frederick could have very well been a one-man army. Nothing could get in his way. The only one that could have matched Frederick was Lon'qu. It was like his blade did not even exist as he struck down soldier, after soldier.

Miriel readjusted her glasses more than once as she cast spell after spell. She cast a spell in Vaike's direction, taking out an archer who had aimed at him. He managed to flash her a brief, thankful smile. Stahl steered this horse as Donnel plunged his lance into various Plegian soldiers. If he needed extra help, Stahl was there to assist with a sword in hand.

Chrom forced his way through the soldiers. He had a few scratches on his exposed arm, but was relatively unharmed. The shine of an axe caught his attention as a woman dressed in Ylissean clerical clothing brought it down on one of the soldiers. Her long, sandy blonde hair fell over her shoulders momentarily. Her hair flailed around her as she whipped herself around, taking out another soldier. "You there!" Chrom called, catching the woman's attention. "Who are you? Why do you fight alone?"

"Good heavens!" the woman gasped, lowering her axe. There was a slight smile on her face. "Prince Chrom, brother to Her Grace, the Exalt!"

"You know of me?" he asked.

"Know you? Of course, sire! All Ylissean clergy do. I must thank the gods for uniting us!" Immediately Libra dropped to one knee, one hand held over her heart. "Oh, dearest and most heavenly fa-"

Chrom placed a hand on her shoulder, cutting the prayer off. "With all respect, now is not the time for prayer, it's action that is called for."

"Ah, yes, too true." Libra rose up. "We hurried here to help as soon as word came of Lady Emmeryn's execution."

"We?" questioned Chrom. "Then there are more of you?"

Libra's head lowered. "Alas, there _were._ I lost many brave comrades along the way. In truth, I was starting to doubt the purpose of my struggle," Quickly, Libra lifted her head with a firm resolve. "But no longer! Pray, sire, let my axe serve you and your party!"

Chrom smiled slightly. "Your love for my sister is clear," he said kindly. "I would be honored to be joined by such a formidable woman of the cloth."

Grimacing slightly, Libra corrected, " _Man_ , sire. _Man_ of the cloth."

"You're a…" the prince's voice trailed off, looking Libra over. "You're not a woman?"

It was a bit unsettling. Libra had delicate facial features, and admittedly his voice was rather effeminate. And, well, he was _pretty_. His face was really pretty, a delicate jaw line, long luscious hair. He was pretty! "No, sire," confirmed Libra. "Women are Clerics. I am a Priest. Well, technically a War Monk, if you care to split hairs…"

"Oh. Yes, well, I'm… I didn't mean to imply…" Chrom's voice trailed off and his face turned red. He forced himself to look away. "Well, this is rather awkward."

"Oh, it's all right, sire," the War Monk reassured him. "You realized your mistake quickly enough. It could have become much awkward…" He smiled, slyly. "Much more."

"Right! Let's stop there."

Anali fell onto her backside, the soldier she was battling against completely overpowered her in height and strength. He readied his blade for a killing blow; and then he was thrown off his feet by a purple haze. Confused, Anali rolled onto her forearms to find a young woman with long black hair, dressed in a tight Dark Mages outfit. Anali could not quite tell what color her eyes were, due to the shadow under her bangs, but even then, she could tell her eyes were on Anali. There was a thin smile on Tharja's face as she closed her Flux tome. "Such a beautiful darkness," she said with a voice that was low and sultry.

"Uh…" Anali's voice trailed off as she rose to her feet, ignoring the dull ache in her right leg. "Can I help you? And ask why you're helping me? Aren't we on opposite sides?"

Tharja smirked. "Death comes for all of us eventually," she said, hugging her tome close to her. "Why invite it early, fighting for a cause I don't believe in?"

"So you're not exactly with Gangrel?"

"Let's just say I'm keeping my options open. I mean, long live the king and whatever, but I'd like to keep living as well. And I have a bit of a rebellious streak, I'm afraid." Her smile sent a chill up Anali's spine. "A… dark side, if you will."

Anali swallowed, suddenly feeling very afraid. "Well, you know, why don't you fight with us?" she asked. "What a better way to rebel?"

"Head's up!" Vaike shouted as a Wyvern Rider, with an arrow in both wyvern and rider, plummeted to the earth.

Quickly, Chrom and Libra leaped out of the way; the prince slid to a stop by Anali and Tharja. Overhead, Sumia, Cordelia, and Nowi worked on taking out the remaining four. Chrom looked over his shoulder at the girls. "Who's this?" he asked, gesturing to the Dark Mage.

"Tharja," she answered. "Your little tactician here suggested I ally with your army for the time being."

"Very well," Chrom nodded. "Welcome aboard."

Tharja's brow rose in concern. "You would trust me, Princey?" she asked. "And if this is just a ploy to plunge a dagger in your back?"

"My sister, the exalt - I think she would trust you. And I'm trying to learn from her. Besides, I already need to watch my back, whether you're with us or not."

She pouted, as though disappointed. "Well, that's odd… Usually when I bring up the backstabbing bit the discussion is over."

"Yeah, that happens a lot," Anali murmured.

"Fine, consider me your new ally… For now."

"Anali!" Chrom said, grasping her by the shoulder.

Nowi had taken out the last of the Wyvern Riders. The sky was clear. Quickly Chrom took out Falchion, positioning it so that the sun caught on it's surface. He moved Falchion so that the light on the blade flickered three times.

Three figures swooped down from the clouds, two Pegasus Knights, and a Falcon Knight. The Falcon Knight, Phila, hovered a few meters away from Emmeryn. "Your Grace!" she said, nodding a the Exalt.

"Phila!" Emmeryn breathed out, a few happy tears fell out of her eyes. She placed a hand over her chest, as she spoke, "I'm so glad to see you're safe! But how-"

"Khan Basilio and his men freed me," Phila explained. She extended her hand to Emmeryn. "Come, we must hurry!"

"What?!" Gangrel roared at the sudden turn of events. "Pegasus Knights?! How did the… That damned Ylissean tactician does not play fair!"

"Were you expecting less?" Traino asked him. "You only captured their Exalt."

"Well," Aversa smiled. She played with a lock of hair. "Lucky for you, neither do I."

With a snap of her fingers, a hoard of Risen rose up from the earth. If that wasn't enough, they were Archers. "What?!" Anali gasped. She scanned the sky for Sumia and Cordelia. They were beginning to land, good.

Gangrel could have pulled a muscle laughing. He wasn’t sure where Aversa learned a trick like that, but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth, not on this day. "Oh, did an army of living corpses just appear out of the blue?! Truly, the heavens smiles upon the mighty King Gangrel this day!"

In perfect unison, the Archers strung their bows. They took aim, and fired at Phila. Many of the arrows plunged into her alicorn's wings. If that was not enough, one arrow struck Phila in the neck. Emmeryn's hands covered her mouth; tears spilled out of her widened eyes. For a split second all Emmeryn could see was Phila’s dull eyes and expressionless face. She realized too late that Phila had fallen. The fall was enough to kill her, falling on her alicorn would have killed her; but with the arrow through her throat, she was probably dead before she hit the ground. "Phila…" Emmeryn choked out.

"Exeunt one Pegasus Knight!" Gangrel cackled, his hands held out at his side. "Watch how they fall, one by one!"

Another flurry of arrows flew into the air. The remaining Pegasus Knights fell to the ground like a couple of stones. "No, no, no…" Anali hugged herself. Risen could be _controlled_? Why didn't she even think of the possibility?

"I believe this is what they call a 'reversal of fortunes,'" said Gangrel. "Now… grovel before me! Plead! Beg for your worthless lives!"

"I'd give up my life before I'd beg for it from you!" Chrom shot back.

"Oh, now that's a good line. A fitting epitaph for your tombstone, perhaps? But it's not just your life in the balance." Immediately, Gangrel pointed up at Emmeryn, still perched on her spot, mourning the loss of Phila. "The Exalt still stands upon the block! And I have over a dozen bows trained on her! All it would take is one word from me…"

"Emm!" Chrom shouted at her. "Hold on, I'm-"

"ARCHERS!" bellowed Gangrel. "If this Ylissean pup so much as twitches, let your arrows fly!"

Chrom's eyes narrowed as he glared at Gangrel. The plundered villages, the extra precautions they had to take. All because of him. And now Chrom couldn't even rescue Emmeryn. "I'll… I'll kill you!"

"Go ahead!" exclaimed Gangrel. "I _welcome_ it! Just know you were responsible for Big Sister's bloody demise!"

He extended one hand to the Shepherds. "And what of the rest of you, eh? Who wants the honor of killing the Exalt?" The Plegian King waited a moment. The Shepherds bravado was gone now. None of them were saying anything, just exchanging pitiful expressions amongst themselves. "No one? Bah! Your merry band isn't quite so headstrong anymore, is it? Pathetic!"

"Damn you!" growled Chrom.

"Now, now, my boy," Gangrel crossed his arms over his chest. "No one needs to die today. Not you. Not the Exalt. Not your friends. Just lay down your sword, and give me the Fire Emblem."

"Chrom, no!" shouted Anali. "You can't trust him!"

" _Of course_ I can't trust him!" Chrom snapped back. "I'm not an idiot! But if I just say no, he'll kill her!"

Gangrel held up three fingers. "I will count to three," he said. "Throw down your weapons, or your Exalt becomes the world's largest quiver. One!"

Anali's hands pushed through her bangs, hard enough it was little wonder she didn't tear the strands out of their roots. 

No… no, no, no, no! This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening.

"Two!"

Maybe Sumia or Cordelia could… no. They just witness why it wouldn't work. Three times.

"Thr-"

"Gangrel, hold! You win!" Chrom shouted, extending one arm to the Plegian king. Anali snapped her head up, slowly, Chrom lowered his arm, as he looked over his shoulder. "Everyone, lay down yo-"

"No, wait!" shouted Emmeryn.

"SILENCE!" bellowed Gangrel.

"King Gangrel," said Emmeryn. Still, after everything, she insisted on being polite to him. "Is there no hope you will listen to reason?"

"You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?!" Gangrel spat out. "I think not. No, all I want to hear is the _thunk_ of arrows, and a _splat_ as you hit the ground.” He lowered his eyes into a dark glare. “Take one, long, last look from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people. Then prepare to meet your ground, and your maker! That is, unless someone were to give me the Emblem… Now!"

"All right!" shouted Chrom. His voice becoming more and more desperate. He looked up at his sister, hoping she could see reason. "Emm, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision. Maybe someday we'll face a crisis where maybe the Emblem would've helped… But I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you, today! The people need their Exalt… And we need our sister. If those dark days should come, we'll face them together."

"Chrom…" Emmeryn said weakly. She smiled, though she was sure he couldn't see from this distance. "Thank you. I know now what I must do…"

"Oh gods!" Anali's hands slapped over her mouths. Emmeryn wasn't… _she wasn't_ …

She turned herself towards the city of Yama. "Plegians," Emmeryn said, willing her voice to be the strongest it has ever been. "I ask you to hear the truth in my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Please, free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must…" She closed her eyes momentarily. Snapping them open she finished with, "As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!"

She was…

"Emm, no!" Chrom shouted. "No!"

He bolted, trying to map out the quickest route to Emmeryn, to stop her before it was too late.

The Exalt watched for a moment, as Chrom ran. She heard nothing, not even a murmur. Had she been wrong this whole time, then? 

There was a time, when they were still children, when Chrom insisted that peace was nothing but empty words. Emmeryn, at the time, told him that he needed to wait a little longer, to grow. For he was still quite young, and could not quite understand what Emmeryn's words meant.

Maybe he had been right this whole time.

Chrom… 

He was second in line, as Emmeryn was unmarried and childless. A few times, the counsel would ask her if Ylisse would be looking forward to a royal wedding. But, if Emmeryn was ever going to wed, her would-be husband needed to understand that her love, first and foremost, belong to her people, and to her family. Besides, it didn’t matter right now. The only one Emmeryn could have ever wanted to marry just died right in front of her.

So, the throne would be left to Chrom, if Emmeryn’s death was ever apparent. It was a torch she hoped he wouldn’t have had to bare. But, with the right people by his side, he could do it. And he would, her dear brother was already surrounded by the right people. Perhaps Chrom would be able to do what Emmeryn never could.

Maybe someday Chrom and Lissa would forgive her.

She smiled to herself, a small, bittersweet smile. “So be it,” she said under her breath.

She walked up to the very edge of the pillar. Her eyes cast upward to take one last look at the sky. It was a sunny day, with white clouds against a blue backdrop. Emmeryn wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

She brought her hands together as though she were praying.

And then Emmeryn leaned forward until she fell right off the ledge.

_Chrom… Lissa… And all my people… Know that I loved you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strangely, this was a chapter I was really looking forward to writing. Well, okay, not strangely, I get why, but _still_.
> 
> No joke, my heart was pounding the closer and closer I got to the end as I was writing this.
> 
> Is it weird that a part of me ships Gangrel/Emmeryn?


	12. The Hangman's Noose

Why?

Hadn't Anali left no stone unturned? Hadn't she thought of every single card Gangrel could have pulled? 

No.

No, she didn't 

Anali _never_ counted on the Risen, which was exactly where her plan fell apart. The instant Aversa summoned those Risen her plan had failed. Because Anali never considered that Risen could be controlled. Until now they were always working for themselves, under the leadership of a chiftan, never a living person. But it never crossed Anali’s mind that it was possible. It should have. She was the damn tactician.

Anali stood stone still as she watched Emmeryn’s fall. She didn’t know what she should do, did she stop Chrom? From doing what exactly, it was far too late now. Did she watch Emmeryn for as long as she could? That was what Anali did regardless, right until Emmeryn disappeared behind the city, moments before she hit the ground. Anali swore she heard the sickening thud, no matter how far away the impact sight was.

It was Lissa’s screams that snapped her out of it. Anali whipped around just as Lissa fell to her knees, hugging herself as she broke down into loud sobs. Maribelle was the only one who had any reaction beyond stunned silence. Quickly she was at Lissa’s side, rocking the princess in her arms.

Gangrel, on the other hand, had broken out into a fit of laughter. "Well now! How disgustingly noble! And so lovely a fall! Here I thought death to be an ugly thing! I've never seen one fall so gracefully, in fact. And I've seen many fall. And, so ends Emmeryn, Ylisse's most Exalted!"

He paused for a moment and gripped his chin to think. "But how can we ensure everyone remembers this beautiful moment?" he pondered aloud. "Perhaps we should gather up her body and put it on display!"

 ** _"GANGREL!"_** exclaimed Chrom; venom shot out with every syllable. The prince kept his hand tight on the hilt of Falchion. "You die today!"

Without warning Chrom was thrown to the ground in front of the Shepherds. Basilio stood, roughly where Chrom once stood. The Khan’s lowered his hand, having punched the prince in the face. “I don’t think so, boy!” Basilio snapped. “I secured an escape route, we have to go, now!"

"B-But… her body…" Chrom said slowly getting onto his knees. "I have to…"

Basilio leapt down to the ground level. He approached Chrom and grabbed him by the collar, forcing him onto his feet. "You have to _run!_ " Basilio shoved Chrom in Anali's direction. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, Anali!"

"Right," said Anali. She took Chrom's hand into her own. She turn towards the Shepherds. "All right, you heard the man! We're following Khan Basilio, try to keep up! Cordelia, Sumia stay within a safe distance above us until I say otherwise! Let's move!"

In the distance a young woman with long blue hair had seen everything she needed to. She hurried to Yana the instant she heard about the Exalt's impending execution. She had seen Captain Phila and her Pegasus Knight's downfall. And she had seen Lady Emmeryn walk to her death with open arms. Had everything been for naught? Was the dark future she was trying to prevent just over the horizon now?

Aversa watched as the Shepherds followed the East Khan's directions. She held onto her chin, her mouth twisted as she thought. "Shall I send out troops after them?" she asked Gangrel.

Gangrel waved his hand at that. "Let them go with their tails between their legs. They won't be making it out of Plegia anytime soon."

Aversa's white-painted lips smoothed out into a smirk. "Than shall I take care of our… unfinished business?"

"Oooh! Be my guest. Traino!"

Ylisse's former Hierarch turned his gaze away from the execution sight. "Gangrel?"

"With the end of Emmeryn, so too does our partnership. Wouldn't you agree?"

Traino straightened his back. He nodded, "Yes, I would."

"Good!" Gangrel clapped his hands in delight. "Then no hard feelings?"

"About wh-"

Aversa skewered the sword through Traino's mid back, no doubt puncturing a lung. The old man was bleeding through the mouth; he looked down at his injury ignoring the fact that his glasses slid down his nose. King Gangrel kept his back to the two with his arms folded across his chest. "Don't act so surprised," said Plegia's King. "You've gotten what you wanted, haven't you?"

"S-Suppose… I have…" Traino choked out.

He fell to the floor, the sword still pierced into him. His eyes were unfocused, it was a struggle for him to breathe. But he could see them, they were waiting for him. If he could just get up he would finally be in their arms again. If he could just…

Traino exhaled, his heart would no longer beat. "Get someone to clean this up," ordered Gangrel. "I will not have him ruin my courtyard!"

As soon as the King was distracted he threw his weapons to the ground. He signaled for the four junior soldiers beside him to follow and they hurried to the wasteland below the execution site. They were left largely ignored by their fellows for one reason or another, which only made their mission far more easier.

The sight was far from pretty, the body landed face-down, no doubt disfigured by the impact. Emmeryn’s limbs were twisted at odd angles, and her robe had been torn. One could only imagine what her front looked like. 

The two strongest of the four soldiers, or perhaps they were ex-soldiers now, placed a plank of wood beside the body. “Be gentle with her,” the ringleader of the five ordered as the body was carefully placed onto the plank. “She’s been through enough for one day.”

“What are we going to do with her?” asked the youngest of the five.

“Right now we need to focus on keeping her out of Gangrel’s hands. Then we’ll focus on smuggling her back to Ylisse. I think we can all agree she should be buried on Ylissean ground, yes?”

Between both royals and Frederick being miles away it left Anali as the go-to leader for the time being. She followed close behind the Khan’s, holding onto Chrom’s hand all the while. Lissa clung onto Maribelle’s back like her life depended on it. It was near impossible to tell if Lissa was still crying, or if it was just the sudden downpour. The fact that her face was red and puffy suggested she was. Sully and Stahl kept Frederick on track, though it was clear he was berating himself internally.

The rain had soaked through Anali's clothes surprisingly fast, but she did her best to ignore the chill. Basilio explained that he had a few carriages waiting for them beyond the upcoming ravine. They were less than a mile away from their destination when a line of Plegian soldiers blocked their path. "Couldn't be that easy…" Basilio muttered under his breath. "Looks like we'll have to fight our way through."

Overhead was a wyvern carrying two people on it's back, its rider, and another person. "Ylisseans," the second man, Mustafa declared. "I offer you mercy! Surrender to me now and you will live to see morning!"

Basilio scoffed. "Surrender? Sorry, 'fraid I don't know the meaning of the word."

"Emmeryn would not have wished for this to come to bloodshed."

Chrom reacted, snapping out of his stupor. He step forward, perhaps with the intention of lunging forward. But Anali pushed herself against him. “Don’t speak her name!”

His outburst did nothing to affect Mustafa. If anything the man had nothing but sympathy. "Your rage is justified, Prince Chrom, but the meaning of your sister's final sacrifice was not lost on me. I suspect many of my people who heard her final words would say the same. If you lay down your weapons, I vow to protect you as best I can."

"After everything your King has done?! I'd put my own sword through my being first!"

Mustafa sighed. "I suspected you would say as much. So be it then, Prince Chrom. I shall endeavor to grant you a swift and dignified end."

With one signal Mustafa’s men went onto the attack. Anali pulled her sword out of its sheath with reluctance. She did not want to fight, not now, not like this. What was the point? More needless deaths? More blood on the sand? Wasn't there enough for one day?

But she didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. As the chief tactitian it was her job to keep the others alive. She already failed once today, she couldn’t afford to lose anyone else. So, Anali forced her emotions down as she slashed her blade through the soldier's chest. Now was not the time to get emotional. 

Frederick devoted his life to the royal family, just as his father, and his father's father had done. He was a Cavalier since he was ten, and a Great Knight before his twenty-first year. Ever since Lady Emmeryn had taken the throne Frederick was the personal guard to Chrom and Lissa. He took his duty very seriously. But Lady Emmeryn…

Lady Emmeryn should _never_ have been put in such a position. She should have _never_ been in danger, and Chrom and Lissa should _never_ have had to go through what they did. Had Frederick failed in his duty?

Was this what his father had gone through when Exalt Calhoun and Queen Silvia died? Utterly useless?

Why did it seem like the best people in this world had the shittiest luck? 

Sully was hardly a woman who would be poised or graceful, but there was something to commend someone who stuck to their guns no matter what. People like that did not bullshit their way through life. 

That was how Sully could describe Lady Emmeryn; she was genuine. Her words were more than just hot air. When Emmeryn said she would bring the soldiers home fifteen years ago, she _meant_ it. So when Lady Emmeryn needed help the most… 

Damn it! Why did it have to come to this?

There should have been more Sumia could have done. She should have just risked it all and flown straight for her. She should have just grabbed Lady Emmeryn and flew straight for Ylisstol. Sumia could have evaded the arrows, couldn't she?

No, Captain Phila would have scolded her for acting rash and just painting a larger target on herself and Lady Emmeryn. 

Captain Phila…

The realization that Captain Phila was dead hit Sumia in the gut like a fist. While she commanded the entire fleet Phila always had a little more patients with Sumia than most others. 

No. She needed to focus on the now. Sumia need to keep the others safe, and get the Captain and Princess Lissa to safety. So, she tightened her grip on the lance, and urged Rosella towards the nearest Wyvern Rider.

He was not in the business of fooling himself. Donnel knew that there was a chance that he, or his friends could die in battle. But the Exalt herself? Gods…

The people of his village had nothing but respect for Exalt Emmeryn, she was the one who turned the Farfort, something intended to be a prison camp for war prisoners, into a flourishing community. Something bad, possibly even devastating, was turned into something good. But the Exalt showed no fear in the end, not even for a moment. And here Donnel thought he couldn't have any more respect for her than he did.

Donnel was forced to duck when Tharja forced his head down. Her dark magic sailed above his head, striking down the soldier who took aim for Donnel's head. With a 'hmph,' Tharja snapped her tome closed. "You disserved worse," she said while eyeing the fallen soldier.

Maribelle smacked everyone she could with her parasol. Aversa's taunts from a few days ago bounced around in her head. Maybe if she stayed put that day none of this would have happened. 

No, right now Maribelle needed to keep these filthy paws off her treasure, she needed to protect her from the world.

Lon'qu was not quite sure what to feel at the moment, and he imagined Virion, Tharja, Panne, and maybe Gregor, were in the same boat. Emmeryn was not his queen, so her loss did not carry the same weight as it did for the others. But she was nothing short of honorable. 

What Gangrel did was beyond low. It was disgusting, a cowards play.

Kellam stayed close to Vaike as the blonde forced his way through Plegia's soldiers. This seemed pointless to him. Here they were battling in the rain against soldiers who seemed genuinely hesitant. Shouldn't they be fighting on the same side and remove Gangrel from the throne? Couldn't the soldiers just pretend they didn't see the Shepherds? "Hey!" Vaike shoved Kellam to the ground as the Elwind spell missed them. "Get your head outta the clouds!"

"S-Sorry…" Kellam replied dumbly.

Getting up, Vaike offered a hand to Kellam. There was a look in Vaike's eyes that Kellam rarely saw. The same thoughts that plagued Kellam plagued Vaike as well.

The pounding rain hardly effected Mustafa. He truly did not want to battle these people, if he had it his way the Ylissean's would be free to go wherever they pleased. But not only were Mustafa's hands tied behind his back, his neck was in the noose and he was waiting to be shoved off . 

"Forgive me, sir," one of his soldiers spoke up. His hands trembled, but he still kept his back straight. "I… I no longer see the justice in hunting these people down. I will accept any punishment you see fit, but after all that's happened today I… I just can't."

"How dare you question the general's orders!" barked a Wyvern Rider. "You know full well the punishment for insubordination is death!"

"B-But… These people are just-"

Mustafa held up one hand, silencing both of his soldiers. "These questions are not ours to ponder, lad," he said ruefully. "The soldier does not judge. The soldier delivers judgment."

His soldier just shook his head. "Sir," he said almost pitifully. "I just… I cannot raise my lance against them. Even… Even if it means death."

Mustafa felt a small smirk tug at his lips. "You were there when Emmeryn spoke, weren't you?" he asked knowingly. When his soldier nodded yes, his mind was made up. He shouted to everyone within earshot, "All right, those of you unwilling to fight are dismissed!"

"Sir!" shouted the soldier who brought the issue up. "Please, I do not wish to abandon you!"

"Lad, if it were up to me, this conflict would not be. But I cannot defy the King. I know him well. He would not hesitate to murder my wife and children just to set an example. I will personally take the blame for your actions today."

"But general, I now see a cause worth fighting for. One I believe in; loyalty to my general!"

Had the situation been different, Mustafa would have thrown his head back in laughter and pat the soldier on the back. Damn Gangrel, these men should have been serving someone worth their loyalty and devotion. "That's a good lad…"

Liam should have been better. He should have been honest with the others, he should have made an effort to show Lady Emmeryn his gratitude. The last few months had been the best months of his life, and it was because of the Exalt. Abet indirectly. Was it to late now? To late to open up while they were still here? To late to give Lady Emmeryn his gratitude?

He threw himself forward, shielding Ricken from a stray arrow. No, it was not too late. It was never too late.

For once, Stahl just wasn't hungry. The pit of his stomach was empty, but it was not yearning. This day was just… awful. Just awful. They should have been heading home to Ylisstol with Emmeryn. They should have been swapping stories, and having a good drink of mead when they got home. They should not have been spilling more blood.

The cry of a wyvern stole Stahl's attention. Cordelia was battling against a Rider who was throwing axes at her. Quickly, Stahl grabbed a javelin from a fallen soldier. He hurled it up at the Wyvern Rider. Both wyvern and soldier fell to the ground in a heavy heap; Stahl could see Cordelia wave down a him in a gesture of gratitude.

This was not how it was supposed to happen. Elaine was supposed to repay Lady Emmeryn for her help in the castle, then maybe everything would have meant something. She was able to escape at all because of Lady Emmeryn. How many people had do die because of this stupid war?

She felt Gaius grab her by the arm and bring her close to him. He had successfully protected her from an oncoming sword. Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it. Why did something have to happen to such a good woman? Weren't the gods suppose to smite the wicked or something like that? Gaius just did not understand any of it.

So much death… And a good portion of it was on his hand. Gods forgive him.

Libra had marched to rescue Lady Emmeryn with the others in his congregation. He was essentially forced to watch them all fall, and Libra was to continue on his own. Hope had returned to him when he met with the Prince, but all of their efforts were for naught. Libra would repent by keeping safe the brother and sister the Exalt loved so.

Half of his body felt cold for a moment. Nowi had released her breath, a great help to Libra who was fighting against a muscle bound soldier.

Chrom virtually left a trail of corpses and blood in his wake. No one who wore Plegian colors were given any mercy. Why should they? They were all part of Gangrel’s army, they had blame to share for Emm’s fate. 

He found Mustafa, almost waiting for him. His hand was on the hilt of his sword, but he did not remove it. 

Most of his men were dead now, it was clear the Ylissean's had won, but if Mustafa instructed his men to stand down he knew what Gangrel would do to his family. Or, perhaps, his men’s surviving families, if Gangrel was in the ‘right mood.’ "If you wish to keep your lives, you must win them," said Mustafa. He was unflinching, but still did not remove his sword from his sheath.

"I plan to!" snapped Chrom.

Anali tried to ignore the icy chill as she took a head count. They were in the clear, the soldiers were dead, they could finally escape Plegia. The Shepherds were huddled together, some had already put their weapons away, some helped their comrades up onto their feet. Lissa was still with Maribelle, good. Frederick still had his head. And Chrom… 

Where was Chrom?

The sounds of an enraged battle cry echoed around the area, at least one of the horses started dancing. Anali ran, panic rushing through her. Why did she allow Chrom out of her sight? He clearly wasn’t in his right mind, there was no telling what he was getting himself into.

Damn it!

She found him by the pathway to the ravine, along with a trail of blood. Chrom was standing over the body of the Plegian general, Mustafa’s head had been removed from his body. Apparently, that wasn’t enough for Chrom, as he repeatedly forced Falchion into Mustafa’s shoulder, as though he were trying to use the sword to saw it off.

What was he…?

“Chrom!” Anali shouted. She bolted in front of him, just as he rose Falchion above his head, ready for another strike. “Chrom, it’s over! It’s-”

Like lightning, the blade sliced through the skin of her cheek. Anali stumbled back, she flinched. Blood started to seep down her face in an instant. She looked back up at Chrom, and immediately shrunk back. 

The look in Chrom’s face scared her. The warm man who trusted her without question, her dearest friend, legitimately scared her. But this person before her, wasn’t him. The Chrom Anali knew would never have such a murderous look in his eye like this. He would never desecrate someone’s body like this. 

“Chrom…”

Chrom blinked when he saw the blood slide down Anali’s cheek. Had… Had he done that? Slowly, the realization dawned on him. Had the depths of his rage truly blinded him so much? “Anali…” he exhaled, “I… I didn’t…”

He flinched when Anali wrapped her arms around him. “It’s over,” she said firmly. “You hear me? It’s over. It’s done.”

Falchion slipped out of Chrom’s hand, it landed on the ground with a dull clutter. It was like his body acted on its own when we wrapped his arms around Anali and wept into the crook of her neck. She allowed him to, quite literally, cry on her shoulder. She did her best to ignore the ach in her right leg and the lightheadedness she felt at the moment. Or the fact that the others had found them and were staring at them.

She knew they could not stay much longer. That they needed to go before Gangrel found his general dead. "Chrom," Anali said softly. "We need to go now."

"Khan Basilio!"

Anali looked over her shoulder to see a young woman in a thick brown cloak standing by the ravine. She carried a lantern in her hand, shedding light on the darkening field. Even though her hood was up Anali could see tendrils of pink hair peeking out. "Olivia!" called Basilio. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"When I didn't hear from you, I thought…" Olivia shook her head. "I assumed the worst."

Chrom straightened himself up and stared at the woman. "Chrom, Anali," said Basilio. He stood at the pairs side. "Meet Olivia. She'll be smuggling us out of here."

"Only if you hurry!" Olivia stressed. "Doubtless more of the Mad King's men are on their way."

"Right," Basilio agreed. He turned back to the Shepherds. "Pile in, you lot! We're finally headed out of here."

There were four horse-drawn carriages waiting for those who did not have a mound. Anali allowed Chrom, who had grabbed Falchion again, to be seated with Lissa. Anali seated herself with Nowi, Panne, Libra, and Olivia. As soon as they were in the carriage Olivia lowered her hood revealing long pink hair that was done up in a high ponytail. “I assume the rescue mission was a failure,” Olivia said quietly. “Khan Basilio had me at the ready should things go wrong.”

Anali nodded. “Yeah, it was. I should have… I should have been better.”

“Oh!” Olivia gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to imply-”

“You’d be implying correctly, then. I didn’t even consider those stupid Risen…”

“None of us could have,” Libra said kindly. “There is still much about those monsters we know nothing about.”

“It’s my job to think of every possible thing that could go wrong,” Anali brought a hand to her eyes. Her shoulders shuttered. “Those damnable things never crossed my mind… I should have…”

Everything finally came out, the fear she swallowed since she devised the plan, the pressure the mission brought upon her, the guilt she was feeling now, it flowed out of her. Olivia froze, unsure of what to do, comforting strangers was all around awkward. Even Libra was unsure about what to do, and Panne was at more of a loss than the other two.

Nowi, on the other hand, sat herself on her knees and wrapped an arm around Anali’s shoulders. She lead Anali’s head down so that it was rested on Nowi’s lap. The Manakete gently ran her fingers through one of Anali’s pigtails as she cried, a very motherly gesture. A reminder that Nowi was far older than she looked.

Anali was all cried out by the time they made it to castle Ferox. She stumbled onto the ground when she stepped out of the carriage, momentarily dizzy. She hugged herself as she followed the group inside the castle, why was it so cold inside? Everyone was somber. They were wet, tired, and possibly even broken. "So now what, oaf?" Flavia asked.

"Don't look at me," said Basilio. " _I'm_ not in charge!"

Flavia let out a ‘tsk.’ "Picked a fine time to regain the full throne…"

Anali allowed her eyes to wander up to Chrom. He was silent, eyes sunken in, but he seemed much, _much_ calmer than he did earlier. "Chrom," Anali spoke up. "I'm… I'm so sorry. My plan wasn't enough."

Closing his eyes he pat her on the shoulder. "You did your best, Anali," he told her. "You have my thanks. It's my own failures that haunt me now. I was just so powerless!"

"It wasn't your fault either, Chrom!"

"She did it for _me_ , Anali. So that I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of either choice, she chose for me. She sacrificed herself rather than give up what could one day save her people…"

"Chrom… listen to me," said Anali. She stood up on the balls of her feet, and clasped Chrom by the face, forcing him to look straight at her. "Look at me. I was powerless once, too, remember? And yes, alone, I doubt either of us is half the person your sister was. But together maybe we can be something more.

"If you fall, I'll be there to pull you back up. When you fight for your sister's ideals, I'll be right there by your side. None of us are asking you to be your sister. You can still be Chrom. You just have to give people hope in a way you can. And from where I stand, you've already been doing that."

Chrom stared straight at Anali as though she were an agent of salvation. Her cheek had stopped bleeding, but it looked like it might leave a scar. Even with the wound she looked just as beautiful as the time they danced together. She wasn't so unsure of herself as the day they met, her voice was full of conviction, he almost believed her right off the bat.

He placed a hand over one of Anali's. "And what if I can't? he asked. "What if I'm not worthy of her ideals? Anali… what if I drag you down with me?"

"Then we'll just keep working at it until you are," she said immediately. "And if we both fall down, well, that's what friends are for."

"That's right!" Nowi spoke up. "Who knows what'd happen to me right now if not for you!"

"You gave me your trust, and now you have mine." Tharja added quickly, "For the time being."

"Were you unworthy, I would have left a long time ago," Lon'qu said bluntly.

"It took great courage and charisma to unite all of us," Virion said dramatically. "I knew I possessed such talents, but clearly you do as well!"

"Yeah," agreed Ricken. "We all look up to you! You're like a hero to us."

Chrom kept Anali's hand in his own, even after she let go of his face. "Thank you, everyone," he said. "Your words mean more than you could know. There is still work to be done. Gangrel must be stopped so that peace can once again reign in Ylisse. Will you help me?"

"Count me in!" Lissa exclaimed. Her face was still a little puffy, and her pigtails were weighed down by the water that still clung to her, but none of that seemed to bother her. "I'm tired of crying all the time. It's time to start punchin' stuff!"

"Hear, hear, darling!" Maribelle agreed, patting Lissa on the head. "Our people have suffered enough."

"I would gladly fight and die for House Ylisse!" exclaimed Stahl.

"And I would gladly fight and kill those dastards for House Ylisse!" Sully cracked her knuckles as she spoke.

"Our hearts echo yours, sire." Smiled Libra.

"I will be the unbreakable shield by your side!" Sumia declared.

"I'm with you, too!" shouted Kellam. "You know. Just in case anyone… Hello?"

"I will fight, too," said Elaine. "Too much blood has been shed all ready."

"Teach is here and class is in session!" boasted Vaike.

"How much you pay Gregor?" asked the sellsword. "Gregor only making joke!"

"I will do my best to fight alongside you, sire," said Liam. "Let it be with the blade or with my lyre."

"Your sister earned my respect. The last taguel shall champion her," said Panne.

"You have grown strong, milord," Frederick said thoughtfully. "I may have set a poor example as a knight… But I swear to you, I shall die before any more Exalted blood is spilled!"

Smiling slight, Chrom closed his eyes. "Thank you all. Truly. You honor me with your fealty." His eyes snapped open. "I will not falter again. We shall answer this outrage! The Mad King must be stopped!"

"Right!" Beamed Flavia. "It's about time for ol' Gangrel to get a dose of his own vulnerary! The whole of the Feroxi army is yours to send crashing against him!"

"You young folk - your passions run so hot! If I had any gray hairs, you would've singed 'em right off," said Basilio. "In other words, count me in!"

"E-Excuse me," Olivia spoke up. Her face started to turn red as she fiddled with her fingers. "I'd like to go, too, if I may. The Exalt did me a kindness once. I would honor me to have a part in giving her justice! Although all I can do is dance… And I'm not so skilled in that, if we're being honest…"

Basilio burst out laughing. "She's too modest!" he said, taking her by the shoulder. "Olivia is a Feroxi treasure. You won't meet a finer dancer in all the realms. You'd do well to bring her along, Commander."

"'Commander?'" Chrom repeated. "What happened to 'boy?'"

"You've earned your way up from that name, I think. Now, where were we? Oh yes! I was just about to start cracking skulls! Flavia will lead me and the other Feroxi in a head-on assault. That should buy you enough time to take down Gangrel. Hear that, boy? You get the fun part!"

"I thought you weren't going to call me-"

"You and Anali have my every confidence," Basilio said, standing in between the two. "You're a born leader, and she has a knack for guiding troops to victory."

He slapped Anali on the back, causing her to whine out a little, "Ow."

"You both have some growing to do yet," added Basilio. "But I can already see you'll grow tall."

"Thank you, Basilio," said Chrom.

One by one, the Shepherds filed off to the mess hall for a bit of much needed food. Sthal, having found his appetite again, lead the way. Chrom could feel Anali's hand leave his as she walked off, but he tightened his grip on her. "Anali."

"Huh?" she turned to look back at him.

"Thank you."

A gentle smile crossed her face. "You're welcome."

Chrom stood frozen in place when Anali walked off to the mess hall. Her smile was still fresh in his mind as the same question repeated itself over and over.

When did being close to her start to make his heart soar?

Unlike their previous visits, the Shepherds were allowed bedding in Castle Ferox. Anali found herself bunking with Cordelia, Nowi, and Miriel. She was just about exhausted, physically and emotionally.

Exhaling, Anali pulled her boots off and leaned herself back. She could not wait to get under the covers, she was freezing. Nowi was dressed in a spare tunic that was far too big for her, but she said that it was more than comfortable. And then there was Miriel, who still kept her hat on even when she was in her nightdress. “Anali!” gasped Cordelia. “What happened?”

“What happened?” she echoed.

Cordelia pointed to the floor, which prompted Anali to look down. Her right ankle had swollen, the skin around the bite marks were beginning to turn purple. “Ew!” squirmed Nowi. “Seriously, what happened?”

"I was bitten by a lizard yesterday," said Anali. She brought her ankle onto her left knee to get a better look at it.

"I would seriously get that looked at," said Cordelia, "I think it might be infected."

"I'll dress it," said Anali. "Dress it, keep it elevated, good as new."

"When you loose that foot, maybe," sighed Miriel.

"I'm not going to loose it! I just want to get a bit of sleep."

Cordelia gripped her chin. Anali really should have her ankle looked at, but maybe she really was just worrying over nothing. She would have to keep an eye on Anali, just to be safe.

Sumia stifled a yawn, this day was long and tiring for everyone involved. Despite her own dreariness, Sumia really wanted to give Chrom and Anali a good nights sleep. Her brow furrowed as she thought back to their escape from Plegia. Sumia had Rosella glide along side one of the carriages, the same one Anali was in. She had heard their tactician crying.

In that moment, Sumia was grateful she wasn't in Anali's position. She never realized that her friend carried the weight of everyone on her shoulders. Every strategy was meant to keep them alive. If something went wrong, it was because of her idea. And this mission was not just any mission; it was one to save the Exalt. But Anali was far from heartless, she cared enough to keep everyone alive, and she shed tears for the life that was lost today. "She will make a good queen," Sumia whispered to herself.

"What was that?"

Sumia would have fallen over, if not for the quick arm that caught her. Frederick pulled Sumia upright until he was sure she was steady on her feet. "My apologies," said Frederick.

"No, it's my fault," said Sumia. "I'm on night watch and I should have been more watchful. I guess I've been… thinking… about today…"

Frederick heaved a heavy sigh. "I believe we all are, I keep thinking about what I could have done differently."

"None of us could have done anything," Sumia said reassuringly. She placed a hand on Fredericks shoulder. "And Lady Emmeryn would never have wanted any of us to die for her, especially if it was preventable."

"It is my job as a knight to protect the royal family."

"And you're doing that. Chrom and Lissa are safe. Here…"

Without warning, Sumia placed the palm of her hand against Fredericks forehead. She rubbed her hand against the skin, an action that greatly confused Frederick. "What are you doing?"

"Erasing the memory," Sumia told him. "Just enough so you can focus on your job, but you'll still know what's going on."

Frederick smiled. He took Sumia's hand into his own, then brought her knuckles to his lips. A pink blush appeared on Sumia's pale face, her fingers on her opposite hand lightly touched her lip. "Thank you, milady," he said kindly.

The next day Anali was freezing. It was the middle of a Feroxi summer, it was the warmest time of the year, but Anali felt like it was winter. She searched the castle high and lowe for Chrom, but he was nowhere to be seen. Anali knew nothing bad had happened to him because Frederick wasn't tearing the castle apart, so where was he? It wasn't as though she would take him long, she just wanted to double check the number of Feroxi soldiers.

 _‘Clearly, he’s avoiding you,’_ said a little voice in her head. Anali shook her head. She braced her hand against the wall, dizziness hitting her.

In the library she found Panne and Gregor conversing. Or more like Panne was telling him off for protecting her in battle when she had it taken care of herself. "Sorry," said Anali, "did I come at a bad time?"

"None at all," Gregor said with a slight shrug. "Gregor just explaining self to Panne. Anything we be helping you with?"

"Yeah…" Anali's voice trailed off. She braced one hand against the table they sat at, another wave of dizziness slammed into her. "I was… I was just looking for Chrom..."

"I have not seen him," said Panne. She listed her head to the side, brow furrowing. "Are you feeling okay, Anali?"

"Never better." She laid both hands flat on the table, steadying herself on her feet.

Unconvinced, Gregor tilted his head to the side, his arms were held crossed over his chest. “You be sure?” he asked. “You trembling like newborn fawn.”

“I’m freezing,” Anali said bluntly. “Do you know where Chrom is, Gregor?”

“Gregor no see him. Can you look straight at Gregor?”

“Why?” She obeyed anyway. Gods, why was the castle so cold? She knew the weather was fridged year-round but this was damn ridiculous.

“Not good, not good.” Gregor shook his head as he spoke. “Chills. Eyes bloodshot. Tell Gregor, did Anali come into contact with anything last few days?”

“Um…” Anali raked a hand through her bangs. “A-A lizard bit me on the ankle, just before you and Nowi joined.”

“This lizard black with yellow spots, yes?”

“Yeah…”

"Oy, is so terrible!” gasped Gregor. “You suffer dangerous infection carried by Plegian Yellow-back! We must render treatment with no delay."

Immediately, Panne rose onto her feet. “Is it dangerous?”

“Gregor fear Anali’s life is at stake.”

“What are you talking about?” Anali asked, trying to put on a smile. “I’m fin-nnngh…”

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, Anali fell to her knees, arms and head flailing like a rag doll. She would have landed on the floor entirely had Gregor not leapt forward, quick to catch her. He gathered Anali effortlessly into his arms. “Panne, you be knowing where healer is?” he asked. “Gregor fear time is of essence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She’s ‘fin-nnngh’ guys, she’s ‘fin-nnngh.’


	13. Drowning

When Vaike had come to Chrom looking for another one of their friendly little competitions they somehow ended up in a cooking contest. Chrom, admittedly, had very little experience with cooking, but surely it couldn’t have been that different from roasting bear on an open fire.

However, with one bite alone from Chrom’s goulash Vaike’s head slammed onto the surface of the table. Chrom inspected Vaike to find his eyes had rolled back as far as they could go, and he was drooling out of the corner of his mouth. Perhaps Chrom should have gone easy on the seasoning… and maybe he should have made sure the tomato’s and beef were still good. But it looked like Chrom had won, regardless. No one said the winner had to make the best dish, with Vaike down for the count, Chrom won by default.

"There you are!"

Chrom whipped around to find Maribelle walking to him in long strides. "Some of us, I'm sure you can guess who, were just about ready to tear this castle apart looking for you," Maribelle ranted. "You would think someone of your class would be easier to find, even in a foreign castle. I'm not sure why no one thought to look in the-"

Chrom tried to suppress a smile. At first glance Lissa and Mairbelle’s friendship was a particularly odd one. But Chrom knew the clicked together through moments like this. “Maribelle. Was someone looking for me?”

Maribelle sucked in a breath. She bit her lower lip and cast her eyes downwards. “Y-Yes, I’m afraid,” she said while wringing her hands together. “You’re… You’re being summoned to the castle infirmary.”

Instantly, Chrom’s brow furrowed. “Why? What’s wrong.”

Maribelle’s hands shot up, fingers outspread, as thought trying to defend herself from a dangerous blast. “Now, I’m afraid I don’t know the whole story,” she said quickly. “Do keep in mind I only know the barest of minimals.”

"Which is…?"

Slowly, Maribelle inhaled, then blurted out quickly, "Anali collapsed in the library."

Chrom went cold. "What?"

"Khan Flavia and Khan Basilio are waiting for you at the infirmary. They would know more about it than I.”

"Show me, please."

"Of course."

He followed Mairbelle though the hall, which suddenly felt longer than they were less than an hour ago. 

Anali collapsed?

But she looked perfectly fine the last time Chrom saw her. She looked rather tied, yes, but so wasn’t everyone else. Actually, now that Chrom thought about it, Anali did look pale. And she was trembling, something Chrom chalked up to the rain. But was that really enough to make a person collapse?

Why was he worrying? Anali just overworked herself. The past couple of days were no easier on her than they were Chrom himself. Yes. That’s it, she just overworked herself. And Chrom was going to be told that Anali needed to take it easy.

The Khan’s waited in the hallway with an older woman in white clerical clothing. Flavia stood, impatiently tapping her foot as she stood with her arms over her chest. Basilio was a little more held together, but was clearly distressed. His good eye wandered to find Chrom approaching them, he exhaled, “There you are.”

“What happened?” Chrom asked immediately.

“A Plegian yellow-back happened, boy. It would appear Anali was on the receiving end of one.”

A Plegian… what? That black lizard that bit her the other day? But Anali was just fine after that. “I’ve heard of them,” said Flavia, “the victim dies a slow, painful death.”

A slow, painful death? “So, Anali is dying?” demanded Chrom.

The Cleric cleared her throat, stealing the attention of all three of them. “With the medicine we have here at our disposal, the best we can do is make her as comfortable as possible. The venom from a Plegian yellow-back makes the body overheat, which is what ultimately kills the victim. Now, there is a chance we could reduce the fever and Anali could fight it herself… If she was treated as soon as she received the bite. From my understanding, that was two days ago. I’m honestly not that optimistic her body can fight it-”

 _“Shut up!”_ Chrom snapped before he could stop himself. Why was this woman talking as though it were over and done with? They just said Anali collapsed, she wasn’t dead, they could still cure her. “Just… Just shut up! Why the hell are you wasting time telling us all of this when you should be giving Anali your full attention?! She’s the one who needs it! Shouldn’t you be doing everything you can to keep her alive?!”

Basilio’s lips pulled back, he understood where Chrom was coming from. But a man does not talk to a woman of the cloth like this! So, he ground his fist into Chrom’s head. “Calm down, boy! Don’t go shooting the messenger, got it?”

Chrom grit his teeth while he rubbed his head. Yes, he was being childish, getting angry at the cleric was not going to help anyone. She was just doing her job, everything she could. If anything, Chrom was angry with the situation. “Olga,” Flavia began, addressing the cleric. “Isn’t there anything that can be done?”

Olga nodded. “As I said before, we don’t have the proper medicine for her. But it does exist in Regna Ferox. The best remedy for a yellow-back bite is the yvaine blossom. And I just happen to know a woman who grows them.”

Thanks goodness, there was a chance. “Where is it?” asked Chrom. “I’ll get it myself if I have to.”

“In the village Thranduil, look for a woman named Tatiana. She is used to people asking for her flowers just for this sort of occasion. If you ask I’m sure she will give you as many as we need.”

"Thranduil…" Basilio said thoughtfully. "To get there and back is a three-day journey, provided you leave early enough and don't run into trouble."

Turning on his heel Chrom walked down the hall. "I'll get it in half the time," he said firmly.

When Frederick heard about the situation he had some reservations. For starters Chrom was insistent about getting the blossoms in a day and a-half, maybe in even less time. And then when the Prince declared that he would go alone Frederick sat him down and calmly suggested they gather the Shepherds then explain that Anali is sick and possibly dying. He would ask for volunteers to go and to stay, then they would leave for the village in the morning.

Chrom was insistent that they leave as soon as possible, but ultimately agreed. During dinner Frederick relayed the news to the others. He asked for volunteers, but also encouraged several to stay behind to watch Anali, and help the Khan should Ferox be under siege. Tharja just about shot onto her feet with a hand in the air. "I volunteer to stay!"

There was a bit of an awkward silence after that before volunteers for either side flooded out. Chrom was somewhat happy with the outcome. At least Donnel, Elaine, Libra, and Nowi would be staying at the castle as well. At least it wouldn't just be Anali and Tharja.

Because time was not exactly something they could afford they were going to travel lightly and make haste. The goal was to be quick but be reasonable. But there was a very minor problem; they lacked a tactician now. "I think Virion might due as a substitute," Stahl pointed out. "He is usually Anali's opponent for her strategy game."

"Quite true," said the blue haired archer. "However I will admit that you will have my head on a pike after but one conflict."

"We're aiming to avoid conflict," Chrom assured him. "But if it is unavoidable I will turn to you for assistance at minimal."

"We're gonna die…" he heard Gaius mumble.

Chrom tried to ignore his jape. The Shepherds fought plenty of battles before they found Anali, one possible battle without her guidance was not going to kill them. However it would be comforting…

Everyone was encouraged to turn in early, but Chrom, instead, found himself in the infirmary. This time around, he actually saw Anali. She was a sleep, curled up and shivering in one of the cots. Olga explained the victim often suffered from severe chills. The evidence of a fever was written all over her face, from the flush that traveled from ear to ear, to the sweat on her brow.

There was a basin of water and a cloth by her bedside table. Chrom contemplated for a moment on whether or not he should do something. He ultimately decided against it, given how ‘gentle’ he could be, all he would do is succeed in waking her when she needed as much rest as she could get.

Tendrils of hair fanned out around her, no longer in their usual pigtails. She must have had three blankets over her, but she was still shivering, and the red in her face suggested she would be warm to the touch. Anali looked so… fragile now. She was suffering, and there wasn’t a damn thing Chrom could do about it. 

It was almost four months to the day since they first met, and from Chrom’s perspective, their relationship suddenly became a complicated one. He was beginning to realize how light he usually felt when Anali was near him. Even if they were having a serious discussion, it was like he could share anything with her and she would listen without judging. He wished she could do the same with him.

This sudden complication could ruin their friendship, however. That was something Chrom was not willing to risk. This would be the one thing Chrom would keep to himself, it was better that way. But seeing Anali like this, sugaring and vulnerable, just made him feel so powerless again. If she died… if she died…

“Just…” Chrom uttered under his breath. He pushed his bangs back, struggling to find the words. Carefully, he brought his lips to Anali’s ear and whispered, “Don’t let go… I can’t lose you, too.”

_The plain I stand on is dark; the moon does not shine, and the stars don’t twinkle. The land is somewhat flooded after a heavy rain, I vaguely notice how clean the air smells. I walk idly forward, completely aimless; my steps echo with each splash. Am I here for some reason?_

_A sudden scream startles me. I whip around to see a little girl running in my direction. She stumbles slightly, but quickly catches herself and continues. I can’t see her face, her bangs cover her eyes, but her pigtails trail behind her. I can hear the girl’s pitiful whimpers, and I am positive she’s crying. Decency says I should go help her, but I find I cannot move._

_The girl stops as the water ripples around her. Three hands shoot out from the water, the girl screams. I feel two of the hands hold my arms to the side, the third hand wraps itself firmly around my neck, then it squeezes. I try to shake my arms free, to pry them out so I can remove the third hand from my neck, but all three of them prove too strong for me._

_It’s like the ground beneath my feet has vanished, I’m dragged down underwater. Like choking to death wasn’t enough. To some relief, I feel the hands on my arms leave me. Then hand around my neck begins to form an arm, then a body. I cannot make out any defining features, just long hair floating around the person. When the figure opens their eyes, I am met with three sets of glowing red eyes._

_‘Why do you still resist?’_

Anali woke up, coughing and hacking. She sat up, still heaving with one hand around her neck. She felt something rub against her back, a hand perhaps. “Easy,” Flavia said over her coughing fit. “Easy there.”

Anali cleared her throat a few times before she allowed herself to breathe. She had a vague recollection of where she was, Castle Ferox’s infirmary. Likewise, she had a vague recollection of her situation. Anali got the basic idea, she was ill and could potentially die. “So, you finally decided to join the living,” Flavia joked from her bedside. She had pulled up a chair to sit at beside Anali’s cot.

"Where's… where's Chrom?" Anali asked, shivering. "We should… discuss strategy…"

"He's not here. Chrom and the others have got in search of a flower to make into an antidote for you."

“What?! No!” Those idiots! What were they thinking?!

Anali tossed her blankets off and swung her legs over. Immediately, Flavia stood up and placed both hands on Anali’s shoulders, forcing her back down. “Let me go!” demanded Anali. “I have to-”

"Anali, I swear if you don't lie down on your own I'll have the oaf sit on you!" Flavia said firmly. "They're still in Feroxi territory, so the most trouble they'll run into is Risen."

Laying back, Anali pressed her palms to her eyes and fought back a few sobs. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," she choked out. This was her own fault. She had to go and get sick, now the pending Exalt and his army were putting himself in needless danger. "They should have just made a break for Ylisstol and left me behind."

Flavia unsubtly scoffed. “Okay, don’t even think of pulling that ‘wo, is me crap.’ It doesn’t look good on you. Or anyone else for that matter.”

“Don’t you get it?!” Anali snapped, she dropped her fist onto the mattress, feeling dizzy as she did so. “I’m supposed to be helping them win this war! But instead, I just put the new Exalt into potential danger because I wasn’t watching where I stepped! I. Am not. Worth. The trouble!” Warm tears started to cascade down Anali’s cheeks, all they did was chill her. “I’m just some nobody with no attachments like the others… They all have responsibilities and families to return to… I don’t, no one will miss me, no one will care if I die here, and they all stupidly go out and… and…”

Couldn’t those fools see she wasn’t worth the effort? What were they even getting themselves into?

To Anali’s surprise, Flavia reached out and whipped Anali’s tears with the bed of her thumb. “Well, first of all,” she began gently, “Chrom’s not exactly the Exalt yet. Not officially anyway. And as for not being worth the trouble… I can think of a handful of people who would clearly disagree with that. Don’t think for a second that Chrom ordered everyone to go on this mission. It was a volunteer mission. Even those who stayed behind stayed because they thought they could do something here while we wait. There’s your attachments.

Sniffling, Anali allowed Flavia to dry her other eye, nor did she protest when Flavia eased her back down and pull the blankets over her. She supposed Flavia had a point, the Shepherds were her attachments. Anali really did love those moments when they were all in the same room. But what was one life when weighed against the masses? Wasn't that reason enough for them to just leave her behind when push comes to shove?

Elsewhere in the castle Nowi creaked the door open to find Libra on his knees in prayer. He had turned a small, unused room into a makeshift chapel. It gave him a quiet area to offer his prayers for the safe journey of his new comrades, and the full recovery of Anali.

A mischievous grin played upon Nowi's face. She tore the door open, and launched herself inside. "Libra! Give me a piggyback ride!" the Manakete exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around the priests' neck, followed by hooking her legs around his center.

Libra nearly fell over with the unexpected weight to his backside. "Careful there, Nowi! I didn't hear you coming."

"Hm? Hey, what's this?" asked Nowi. She moved Libra's long hair to the side, revealing the neck behind it. "There's some kind of scar on the back of you-"

"Don't touch it!"

Immediately Nowi scampered back, keeping her hands to herself. "S-Sorry," she said quickly. "Does it hurt?"

"N-No, it does not," Libra replied hesitantly. Perhaps he had over reacted. "The wound has long healed…"

"So why don't you want me to touch it?"

"Because it might reopen a deeper wound that yet causes me pain."

Confused, Nowi tilted her head to the side. "You mean inside your neck?"

The priest shook his head. "I'm speaking of a wound of the heart."

Her brow rose and her mouth formed a perfect 'oh.' "But… why does your heart hurt?"

"When I was a child, I was not raised by my parents," Libra explained. He paused for a moment to take a calming breath in. "In truth, I was abandoned by them."

Nowi gasped. "That's terrible! Why would your mother and father do that?!"

"Perhaps they hated me. Perhaps they had a better reason. I have know way of knowing. When they left me, I began to howl most piteously. I had clung to my mother so desperately I had to be forced off. Which is when I sustained the scar."

He was surprised to see large tears pool up in the corners of Nowi's eyes. Her purple eyes were usually quite large and expressive, but the look she gave him made her eyes much larger. Had she not been crying it would have been somewhat comical. "I'm sorry," Libra said with a kind smile. "I never meant to upset you. It is long in the past now."

"I don't care!" Nowi declared as she wiped her eyes. "I'm going to make you feel better!"

"And how will you do that?" Libra asked, somewhat intrigued.

"Just like a cramp," Nowi said with her pointer finger erect. "I'll just rub your heart until the pain goes away!"

The Manakete beamed, immensely proud of herself. But, slowly, her smile died as realization hit her; Nowi really did not know much about the human body. Oh she knew that humans were much weaker than Manakete, or even taguel, and that they needed food and sleep as much as she did. But Nowi did not quite understand where their organs were. For all she knew she had a different anatomy than Libra. "Soooo… Where do humans keep their hearts, anyway?"

"I've spend many years trying to avoid what lies within mine," Libra confessed solemnly. "I admit, I am not sure I could find it if I tried."

"I can help with that, too! First we need to find where your heart is hiding, then we can get rid of the pain together!"

On the one hand they made some really good time for what was supposed to be a day and a half journey. Having left early in the morning they were just a mile or so away from Thranduil by early to mid afternoon. On the other hand, what they found in that mile outside the village was a bit unexpected. There were caravan's full of goods lined up on the side of the road. At the rear of the line a merchant was patching himself up after what looked like a bloody fight.

Chrom lead his horse up to the merchant before he pulled on the stallion's reigns to stop him. "Excuse me, sir," Chrom spoke up. "Apologies for intruding, but has something happened?"

"I'll say," the merchant said with a heavy sigh. He placed his tunic back on, wincing all the while. At length he added, "A group of bandits have blocked the road to Thranduil. They're demanding a king's ransom in illicit tolls for those who wish to pass. A few of us have tried to band together and fight back, but they have clearly gotten the better of us. It's been more than a week since and none of us have been able to make our rounds in the village."

"Well, this is certainly not good," Chrom heard from behind him. He did not need to turn around to know it was Frederick. "Without the flow of goods the people are likely to starve."

"Which we will not allow to happen," said Chrom. He dismounted his horse and looked up at the merchant. "Can you spread the word and ask them to stay where it's safe."

"Aye I can. If you think you are up for it, stranger. Last I heard, there was a maiden who already went in to fight."

At the halfway point between the caravan settlers and the village a campfire was set ablaze. A group of four sat by the fire with a crate in the middle. There were various items littering the crate as the four played their game. One of the men, a tall fellow dressed in the armor of a Griffin Rider had on a smug smirk as he slapped his cards onto the table. "Royal flush!"

The other three groaned as they threw their cards onto the crate. The Griffin Rider happily slid his winnings into his lap. "I wanna rematch!" snapped one of the players.

"And what are you gonna bet genius?" asked the games winner. "I'd happily take the deed to your house if you had either."

"Daniil!" shouted one the Griffin Rider's mooks.

"What?" the Rider, Daniil asked dully.

"One of our scouts spotted an approaching army."

"Those weak merchants again? Let them try."

"We've recognized them as the Ylissean army, Daniil."

Daniil's brow rose when he heard this. "You don't say." Standing up, Daniil rubbed his gloved hands together. "Well, let's see how much their worth, eh? I'm getting tired of Thranduil anyway. What do you say boys? We take everything these Ylissean's have and pillage Thranduil while we're at it? I hear Valm's nice around this time of year?"

A roar of cheers erupted from the group of thieves until one of them was cut off. The two close to him exclaimed in shock as blood gurgled out of his mouth. The man fell over, staining the snow beneath him red. The red haired woman held her sword at her side, holding it in a reverse grip. She was dressed in red and yellow with a festive collar to match. "Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid this village is closed," the woman said with a flirty wink.

Daniil's brow rose with a keen interest as he looked the woman over. "Well now, aren't you a fetching lady?" he asked pulling his axe out. "And fetching ladies such as yourself tend to fetch good coin."

The woman smiled, but there was a clear sense of mockery behind it. "Careful, love," said the woman. "Us traders are known to make some very deep cuts."

In a flash the woman's blade sliced through the nearest bandit. Damiil's band suddenly broke into two. A small percentage surrounded the woman in red, who did no more than smirk. A tawny griffin landed beside Damiil. "You lot do what you must to her, but don't you dare harm that pretty face of hers," Damiil said mounding the beast. "The rest of you are with me. And try not to damage the merchandise."

It was a risky strategy that Anali would never have put on the table. In all fairness, Virion had warned them. He quickly deduced that the Griffin Rider was their leader, so he had Cordelia and Sumia go for him. The non-mounted units would tackle the heart of the attack, while those on horseback would come to the aid of the red haired maiden protecting the village.

The risk came from the fact that there would be no one on the ground to watch Sumia and Cordelia's backs. And all of the mounted units (not counting Maribelle) to come to the maiden's aid was a bit excessive. While it made sense in that they were faster than everyone else on foot, but only one would have sufficed. The advantage of having a unit on horseback was lost to the group.

The woman, however had done exceptionally well on her own. Her fighting style was vaguely similar to Gaius' but she still made it her own. What may have helped her was that she never stood still.

Cordelia adjusted her grip on her lance. It really seemed like the past few days consisted of one disaster after another. Her squad, Lady Emmeryn, Captain Phila, the failed rescue mission. That was not to say she blamed Anali's plan, it was quite good, it was just Gangrel had a wild card on him. And now they were off trying to find a cure for the tactician's infection when they should have been working on ending this war.

She really did not have a clear opinion on Anali, she seemed nice enough, but Cordelia simply did not know her that well. But Sumia liked her, apparently she had become fast friends with Anali, so she couldn't have been that bad. Even when Cordelia carried a bit of jealousy towards Anali, the one who got to dance with Prince Chrom himself during his birthday, she wasn't bad. Anali did allow Cordelia her privacy when Phila ordered her to go with the Shepherds. Cordelia had mixed feelings towards the tactician, but, in the end she decided that Anali did not deserve to die like this.

But if Anali was ever going to come out of this alive, she needed those flowers in the village. The villagers needed the goods the merchants had and the merchants needed to trade or sell.

She took a chance and approached Daniil. A grin happened upon his face. "And the beauties keep pilling on today," he said. "You'll have to forgive me when I bring you to market. Between you and the other one I'll have enough to live the rest of my life peacefully."

Pig.

"In that case, you'll have to forgive me," Cordelia said aiming her lance. "For this!"

Her Pegasus knew what to do, and when Cordelia wanted him to take off. Just before she finished her sentence he had already sped forward. Cordelia forced her lance into Daniil's chest as far as it could go. Pulling it out, Cordelia rounded herself around in mid-air, and forced the lance through the griffin's wing. "You… bitch!" Daniil choked out.

"Don't forget me!" Sumia shouted, almost cheerfully. Her own lance sliced across the griffins wing, right where the joint was.

The griffin cried out in pain, and he fell unable to keep himself up. Daniil, still hanging on by a thread, reached out as they both fell. His eyes lost focus halfway down; both griffin and rider landed in a heap. As soon as the bodies hit the ground Daniil's either fled with their tails between their legs or fought back until they, too, were struck down.

The battle had finished within minutes. Murmurs came from the caravans before the merchants each got excited. They prepared their wagons to head into the village, at long last. Exhaling, Chrom placed Falchion back into its sheath. Virion's plan was not awful, there was logic behind it, but it was not exactly the safest for them. However he could not help but notice that Virion kept himself as far away from the frontline as possible… where they really could have used him. "Milord," Frederick spoke up. He guided Hermia beside him as he approached Chrom. At their side was the brave woman who attacked first. "This young lady wished to have a word with you."

"Just wanted to thank you for your help," said the woman. "The name's Anna. Some folks here and there like to call me the Secret Seller."

Chrom's brow furrowed. He was sure he had seen this woman before in the marketplace in Ylisstol. "Have we met before?" he asked dumbly.

Anna's eyes rolled up as she thought for a moment. Shaking her head, she replied, "Nope, can't say we have. I rarely forget a face."

"You're sure? I swear I've seen you selling goods in Ylisstol."

Her face lit up in realization. "Oh! You must have met one of my sisters."

Sisters? But they looked so identical. Even the way they styled their hair was down to pat. "Yes, I know," Anna said as though she were reading his thoughts. "There's a strong family resemblance. I should also mention that we're all traveling merchants."

"With the same name?" asked Chrom.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," said Anna. She added with a wink, "That's part of the secret!"

"Family gatherings must be chaotic."

"True, but aren't everyone's? Still, without your help I can't imagine what would have happened. So I will offer my services and aid you in return."

"Well, you do seem quite capable."

The village was bursting with life. People went from vendor to vendor with a large smile on their face. The oil lights seemed to brighten up the rapidly darkening streets. "If I didn't know any better," Gaius began. "I woulda thought there was a festival going on."

"Considering how long the villagers must have gone without their essential goods it might as well be," said Chrom.

They walked along side each other as they searched for Tatiana. While one of the villagers gave Chrom directions there was a high possibility she was trying to buy what she needed as well. "One question, Blue," said Gaius. "Any reason why Frederickson isn't the one doing the escorting instead of me?"

Did Gaius just call him Blue? "Frederick said he wanted to check something in the market. And I'd hardly call this 'escorting.'"

Gaius couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. That sounded a bit out of character for Frederick. Even though Gaius was still relatively new to the Shepherds he was well aware of the extremes Frederick was rather infamous for taking in order to do his job. "Maybe he just needed time to clear his head," Gaius thought out loud. He tilted his head in Chrom's direction. "And from where I'm standing, you need to do the same thing."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "My head has never been clearer."

Stopping in his tracks, Gaius crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Need I go over the last twenty-four to forty-eight hours, Blue?" he asked. His voice was controlled but there was a clear weight behind it. "Anali and the others might be willing to ignore it, but I find nothing honorable in the mutilation of a dead soldier."

Chrom visibly flinched at Gaius' words. In hindsight was far from his proudest moment. It was a struggle for Chrom to even remember his actions. The general never fought back, he simply accepted his fate. He went down easily, but Chrom decapitated him. And he tried to sever his limbs from his body. It all disappeared into a black haze, the most Chrom remembered was standing over the general then Anali trying to stop him. He did not remember it, but it was clear that Chrom had attacked her. Even if he wasn't in his right mind, he attacked her and it could have been much worse.

"I cannot justify my actions back there," Chrom said after a pregnant pause. "So, I won't."

"I'm not saying that being angry isn't understandable," said Gaius. "What happened in Plegia was pretty fucked up."

"What do you want me to say? I can't make it up to the generals family, if he has one, I don't know him. Do I make it up to Anali? Aren't I doing that now?"

"I think that's something you need to decide."

"Right now I've decided to save Anali."

"Because she's your tactician?"

"Because she's my friend!" Chrom snapped.

Where was Gaius getting off even implying that Chrom only valued Anali for her tactical genius? Did he really not believe he could have wanted Anali to live simply because she was Anali? Because she earned a right to live?

Since they first met Anali had nothing, no memories to revisit at night, no family she could think of. But instead of just hiding in a hole she went on day by day, creating new memories. In that respect, she was stronger than Chrom was, as he doubted he could have just forged ahead like that.

Most would joke about Chrom thinking Anali was some goddess of victory to him, but that was far from the truth. Anali was not without her flaws. She had a shy side to her and she preferred to keep her problems to herself and not bother anyone with her. And she actually did care about outward appearances. She was careful that she did not step over the boundaries of what was appropriate for her position. And Anali tried to give as much as she took, she couldn’t just look a gift horse in the mouth and accept it, she had to ‘repay’ the person.

But Anali was also strong, there were many, perhaps Chrom included, who would have hid in a hole were they in her position. Instead she forged ahead and tried to make new memories. Of course Anali had her moment’s when it became too much, but that was only human. And she made human blunders as walking in on Chrom the other day proved.

Human was the right word to describe Anali, not ‘goddess.’ Anali was strong, and shy, and brave, and vain, but caring, and clever, and funny, even a bit silly. And Chrom, he…

He loved her.

Of course Chrom fell in love with her, he would have been a truly thick man not to. 

She had the worlds problems on her back, but she still fought alongside Chrom and his Shepherds and carried them all to safety. Anali was perhaps the only other person in this army who carried a similar torch has he did. Perhaps Chrom had actually done a disservice to Anali when he asked her to join the Shepherds. She had her own problems to sort through, yet he ended up dragging her into a war.

But, Chrom could practically heard Anali’s response if he talked to her about it. “You’ve already done so much, it’s the least I could do.”

From the beginning, Chrom always thought he had a certain bond with Anali. But without Chrom even realizing it, that bond blossomed into something else. And now he found himself loving Anali as though it were as natural as breathing. Now he found himself desperate to get the flowers before her illness could claim her.

Chrom was sure he was blushing something fierce, going by the sly grin that formed in the corner of Gaius' mouth. "So that's how it is."

"How what is?" Chrom asked on the off chance he could save face.

"So, where's this flower lady again?"

Liam looked at the display of rings one of the merchants were selling. The were excellently made, and carried a radiant shine to them. One, however, caught Liam's attention. A silver ring with a white gemstone in the center, embedded into the metal on either side of the stone was polished lapis lazuli. "Just like her namesake," murmured Liam.

"Like whose namesake?"

Liam whipped around to find Sumia standing behind him with her hands balled together under her chin. Her eyes seemed to shine in excitement as the pieces formed together in her mind. "You're buying a gift for someone?" she asked, the excitement in her voice was exceedingly hard to miss. "Oh! Are you planning on-?"

"I don't know!" Liam said all too quickly. He rubbed the back of his head, avoiding eye contact with her. "I-I mean I've been thinking… That doesn't mean she'll say yes, or… Why am I even telling you this?"

He tried to walk off, not quite ready to explain his personal life, especially now when Liam really did not know what people would think. In light of recent events would it really be acceptable to take her as his wife? Assuming she was still alive after Ylisstol fell. However, Sumia was not about to let the matter drop. " _Soooo,_ what's her name? How did you meet? Are you going to ask her?"

"Why should I tell you?" Liam responded coldly.

"Because we're working on the same team!" Sumia argued crossing her arms. "I'm supposed to trust you with my life if push comes to shove, and right now I don't. And I'm sure most of us wouldn't trust you with there's. We really ought to fix that, and you can start by telling me a little about yourself."

The Bard took a long, deep breath. Liam was no fool, he knew that, and he really did not trust the Shepherds either. He did not trust the Shepherds or Ylisse would accept any possible union between them. And what was messed up, truly messed up, was that all this worrying was not for her and her well being. It was for Liam.

He stayed away from the others because he felt like the fact that he loved a Plegian woman was written all over his face. Because he didn't want them to think him a traitor. It wasn't fair to her. "Her name is Lazuli," Liam explained at length. "She's a maid in the palace."

"Lazuli?" Sumia repeated. "Oh! Like the stone found in Plegia! Of course it is, you were just talking about the stone of her namesake."

"I confess, I have been saving up what I can to propose, but…"

"Buuuuut…?"

"She's a Plegian refugee," Liam explained tilting his head back. "Her family was amongst the Grimleal fanatics who tried to get her to marry one of the higher-ups. One of those class climbers."

"And she didn't want to be forced into marriage?"

"Lazuli was actually pretty okay with it," Liam shrugged. "The issue she had was her would-be betrothed was a few years older than her father."

"Oh…"

Liam went onto explain that he met her when she was organizing the books in the library. Well, that was what she was supposed to be doing, but Liam caught her reading a book of poetry by his favorite poet. That was how they bonded, discussing poets and playwrights. Over time they started talking about other things, they would steal glances while they were in the palace, and Liam would tell Lazuli about the Shepherds missions. And then they started stealing kisses and loving words in the shadows. Sumia ate up it like, from her perspective, it was amongst the cutest things ever. "So why don't you ask her?" Sumia asked, grabbing Liam by the arm without thinking. "I'm sure she'll say yes."

Sighing, Liam asked, "Is that a good idea in light of recent events?"

"I don't see why not. Lazuli did not attack the palace, betray Ylisse, capture the Exalt, or shove her off the cliff. It sounded like she was pretty content with her life in the palace."

His faced twisted as he looked back at the display of rings. It was tempting… so, so tempting. True, he had only known Lazuli for about six to nine months but he was certain that he wanted to marry her. To have children and grow old with her.

Chrom tapped the back of his knuckles against the door. "Hello?" he called loud enough to be heard from the other side. "Tatiana?"

"That depends," said a voice from the other side, "who's asking?"

"Chrom of Ylisse," he said. "I've been told Tatiana grows yvaine blossoms. My friend is in great need of them, she's been bitten by a-"

The door immediately opened to reveal a little old lady. She carried a walking stick in her hand' she was dressed in old Sage robes. Her grey hair hung around her shoulders, her skin was very wrinkled and her eyes were so small and beady it was a wonder they did not get lost in her wrinkles. "Tatiana?" asked Chrom.

"The very one, Prince Chrom," the lady said, sinking down in to a brief curtsy. "You'll have to forgive me, my hearing hasn't been quite what it used to, but you were saying you need the yvaine blossom?"

"Yup," nodded Gaius. "A friend of ours was bitten by a Plegian something-or-other."

"And Olga, in castle Ferox informed us that you grow them," finished Chrom.

The old woman nodded. "That I do. Surprisingly enough they just thrive in this kind of weather. It's a bit ironic given the heat yellow-backs just love." Stepping to the side, Tatiana gestured into home. "Would you like to see them."

"Thank you," Chrom said giving Tatiana a brief bow of the head.

When Chrom walked in he stopped in his tracks upon feeling something slap against his rump. He froze, a rosy blush once more forming upon his face while Gaius bit back a laugh from behind him. Tatiana strolled pass Chrom looking quite pleased with herself. How old was she again?

Tatiana's outdoor garden was cluttered with bushes bearing beautiful flowers. The larges blooms were almost as large as Chrom's fist, some of them were probably even bigger than that. The petals were a light blue that faded into white then finally a pale yellow like a star in the night sky. "Now, you have two options," Tatiana spoke up. "You can either take the blossoms now and have them when you leave, or you can wait to get them tomorrow morning before you leave."

"We'll take them now," Chrom said immediately. "My friend needs them-"

"I think we can wait until morning," Gaius cut him off.

Chrom glared at Gaius. "Anali needs these-"

"I think she can hang on until tomorrow," said Gaius. "We're loosing daylight, fast. Leaving now will do no one any good."

He was right, Chrom didn't like it, but Gaius was right. They made good time today, they could probably make good time tomorrow. As much as Chrom hated it, he was going to have to trust that Anali was strong enough to hold on for as long as she could.

And she was. Anali was strong. She may have had her concerns about her situation, but Anali never sat around and moped about it, or even brought it up to strangers for sympathy; she went on with life. She made friends and fought alongside them. She recognized her own shortcomings in swordplay when they first met and took it upon herself to remedy that. She took charge of the Shepherds when she needed to without hesitation. Anali was going to hold on for as long as she could.

"He's right," Chrom finally agreed with a sigh. "We'll pick them up tomorrow before we return. Is there any way we can pay you for this?"

"No payment," Tatiana insisted. "I grow yvaine for occasions such as this."

Heading back to the front door Chrom realized he might have trouble sleeping tonight. He had no way of knowing what Anali's current state was, or whether or not the castle was attacked. Not knowing was going to drive him crazy. And then another thought entered his head. What was he going to say to Anali when he saw her again?

"HELLO!" Gaius shouted after a thump was heard.

Tatiana quickly passed Chrom, extremely pleased with herself once more.

Anali was completely unaware of the two Clerics scurrying around her as she sobbed, loudly. She had rolled onto her side, her hands on either side of her head, her face was wet with tears and sweat. "She won't wake up…" Anali blubbered. "She won't wake up…"

She finished her blubbering with a hysteric scream. "It's the fever talking," said Olga. "We have to get it lowered, quick."

Elaine, volunteering to help, nodded in response. She carried a fresh nightdress and bed sheets in her arms. Olga hurried to a cupboard at the end of the room she pulled out a bottle with a tall neck and an empty glass. The older Cleric rushed to the counter and poured the contents of the bottle into the glass. She studied the glass briefly, measuring it out before she walked across the room. "Elaine, help her to sit up," ordered Olga.

Quickly, Elaine placed the clean fabrics down and hurried to Anali's side. She was still crying with a few screams escaping every so often. Elaine sat her up with one arm wrapped around Anali's shoulders. The young Cleric was stunned to find how hot to the touch Anali was, even with her body drenched in sweat. Elaine whispered soothing words to Anali as Olga placed the glass to her lips. She tilted it forward so the contents slid down Anali's throat.

In Anali's mind she was outside in the back allies of a village. She was utterly broken as she cradled the body of a dead woman in her arms. Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa stood in front of her. Chrom had knelt down in front of them, gently coaxing Anali to let the woman go, that they could help her. Fresh tears formed in Anali's eyes as she sobbed into Chrom's chest in spite of Frederick's protest.

In reality Anali had calmed down a bit within the minutes that passed. Elaine still did what she could to sooth her as she and Olga stripped Anali of her sheets, blankets, and nightdress to clean her sweat drenched body as best as they could. She hardly reacted to the sponge bath; she hardly cared when she was dressed into a clean nightgown or the fact that she was carefully moved so the bed sheets could be replaced. Anali sat with Elaine who rocked her from left to right as Anali drifted off to sleep.

_"Lissa!" I shout, hurrying up to her side._

_I am in Ylisstol palace, surrounded by Risen. It seems like the attacks are getting more and more frequent as of late. It worries me so much. The Risen have never made it into the palace, until now. It is a surefire sign that things are getting worse. Much, much worse._

_"I'm fine," says Lissa. She almost looks like Emmeryn with her hair down and the long robes she long since traded in exchange for her crinoline. "Never mind me, we have to keep the castle safe."_

_I nod in agreement. While she says 'keep the castle safe,' I know Lissa really means 'keep them safe.' The castle could always be rebuilt if this ever ends, but you can't rebuild a life. But they are safe right now. I have to constantly remind myself of that. They're save, they won't see any of these monsters so long as they stay in the safe house._

_My blade collides with the Risen's axe several times. I turn inwards towards my back and dig the sword into its side. I pull my sword out, and the Risen falls to the floor. I nearly jump out of my skin when Lissa lets out a blood-curtailing scream. A little boy has wandered onto the battle field and a Risen Archer, with several arrows knocked onto his bow, had taken aim. My heart sinks into my chest. No…_

_A man hurls himself in front of the arrows as they're released, he holds the boy close to him. The arrows strike into his back, one after another. The little boy holds onto the man's shirt, his eyes widened, tears spill out of his eyes. I hear the man mutter something to the boy, then they both fall to the side. Lissa hurries to them as Chrom strikes down the Archer._

_I take the little boy into my arms as Lissa holds the fallen man into her own. She sobs into his neck. I cannot to anything for the boy as he reaches out for the man, asking him why he won't get up, to stop playing around._

_Why…?_

That morning Tatiana already had the yvaine blossoms picked and secured in two baskets. She explained that she had picked as many as they would need, and that Olga would know what to do with them. They returned to castle Ferox by mid-day. Basilio greeted them, then explained that Anali's fever spiked the previous night to the point of delirium.

Chrom and Lissa immediately hurried to find Olga to deliver the flowers and to get the full story. Chrom was the first one to ask what happened, he swore his blood ran cold and his heart would have stopped if Olga had not spoken so reassuringly.

"Relax, Prince Chrom," sighed Olga. She was busy grinding the blossoms, they were divied into two. Half to be ground, half to be crushed. "We were able to get it to lower. Remember what I told you? With out the blossoms the most I could do was make her comfortable. The medicine I have can help with the infection, but it's not strong enough to completely fight it. Now, since I only had to give it to her once without the fever rising so high again I am optimistic."

"Just…" his voice trailed off. "Just do what you need to."

"Why don't you stick around, Prince Chrom if you're that concerned?"

Chrom wanted to. He really wanted to. He wanted to be there when Anali woke up, he wanted to hear from her that she was feeling better. But he was afraid of what he might do when she did, and what would happen after. Despite what Chrom felt he was not willing to risk their friendship. Especially now when Anali must have been mentally exhausted.

"I'll have to decline," said Chrom. "My men and I ought to rest up."

Rolling her eyes, Lissa blew a raspberry. "If you say so," she said in a sing-song tone. "Do you need any more help, ma'am?"

_I am on the floor, dazed and aching. I see Chrom hurry to my side, he drops to one knee and helps me to sit up. "You all right?" he asks as he prompts me up. I manage a nod, unable to find my voice. I look up to see the enemy we were previously fighting. His body disintegrates into a black haze. "That's the end of him… thanks to you, we carry the day."_

_Chrom grips my shoulders as he helps me to my feet. There is a splitting pain at the very center of my head. It hurts to think, it's like something is eating away at my mind; my vision goes red. "We can rest easy now," Chrom's voice sounds so far away it is hard to believe that he's actually right here in front of me. "At long last."_

_My mind goes blank followed by another shot of pain._

_And then another._

_And another._

_"What's wrong?" I barely make out Chrom's voice. I can't even bring myself to answer. I feel like I'm loosing myself. "Hang on! Hang on-!"_

_Blank._

_I blink, I do not understand what's happened. Chrom's hands have left me, he steps away from me unsteadily. His hand holds a large volt of electricity that had penetrated into him. Blood seeps through his clothes._

_My heart stops._

_I look down at my dominate hand to find small sparks of electricity across my fingers. I feel the tears beginning to swell. "No…" I choke out, shaking my head. "No… No… No!"_

_Chrom takes an uneasy step towards me. His hand caresses my cheek and wipes the tears away. Oh, gods please don't… "This is not your-your fault…" he chokes out. "Promise me… you'll escape from this place… Please… go…"_

_He drops to his knees and collapses onto the floor. Blood pools onto the floor around him. My hands clasp over my mouth the sobs that finally escapes._

_I hear the cackling of laughter echo around the chamber. I feel my lips twitch and my shoulders shake. Lowering my hands the chuckle escapes. It builds up until I am howling with laughter._

_What was the point?_

_There was none._

_I can't breathe… I can't breathe…_

_I feel like I'm sinking. Sinking into the deepest abyss of the ocean. I just want to disappear, to just sleep and ignore the world outside._

_… resist? Why… you…_

_I feel like crying. Screaming. Like I'm drowning. Just put an end to me…_

_Why do you resist?_

_I hear something… something pleasant… and… familiar?_

_I suddenly find myself resting my head on the knee of a featureless woman. She sings softly as she runs her fingers through my hair, which is notably shorter than it is now. I fight to stay awake because I love this song in particular. And I love it when the woman sings it to me. So tired…_

Anali's eyes fluttered open to find Olivia seated beside her softly singing, what sounds like, a lullaby. The lyrics make it obvious that it is meant to be sung by a parent to their child. It was a sweet tune, but it strangely made Anali feel like crying.

Olivia finally noticed that Anali was awake and her face flushed. "Oh!" she gasped, forcing herself to look away. "I-I'm sorry… you looked like you were having a nightmare, so I thought…"

Olivia was not about to add that she had caught Tharja trying to steal a lock of Anali's hair while she slept, it was probably better that way. She would rather not know if it was her. "I think I heard that song from somewhere," said Anali. Her voice was hoarse and it hurt a little to speak. "But I can't remember where."

"It's one of my favorites," Olivia explained. "I was taught it as a child."

"If… If I survive this… Can you teach me? Or at least write down the lyrics for me?"

"Of course. But why 'if?' I heard from Elaine that Olga's pretty confident that you'll recover. She gave you some of the antidote and rubbed salve into the bite wound while you were asleep. From what I heard putting on the salve was a bit painful, so it was probably a good thing you were sleeping."

Anali forced a smile understanding that Olivia was trying to lighten the mood. But really, Anali wanted to cry. At that moment there was only one person she wanted to see more than anything. But she knew visiting her was not amongst his priorities right now. After all, he had an army to lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this chapter the first trailer for Fire Emblem Fates had been released, so Anali’s first dream sequence ended up resembling a highly speculated scene featuring 'Dancer Girl' being strangled under water by a dragon. I had the dream planed weeks before it was even released. Perhaps it’s a good thing it’s not actually a part of the games story… ^^;


	14. These Days of Levity

Olga had done her job for years, since she was younger than even Princess Lissa or Elaine. She had seen a lot, and learned to swallow her concerns and fears with age. She treated her fair share of yellow-back cases, but none recovered quite as fast as Ylisse’s tactician. Less than twelve hours after she was first given the antidote not only had her fever broken, but her chills were non-existent. Oh yes, Anali was still cold but it was solvable with a cloak on. What's more the patient was starting to feel like herself again after a nights sleep.

So, when Olga found that Anali could hold her food down she gave her the okay to get out of bed. However Anali was given the strict order to keep weight off her injured leg. It was still swollen and bruised, proof that the infection was not completely gone. The leg would heal in a couple of weeks, provided Anali took her medicine, which Olga gave her in not one, but two bottles. 

The lingering ailments of swelling and bruising was not unusual for yellow-back victims. The area of the bite usually had the worst of it, which was why it was not unusual for the infected area to be removed all together. That was a last resort, however. When they returned to Ylisstol, Anali was to inform the healers of the palace immediately.

Anali was given her medicine bottles, and a crutch to help her walk, though it wore her out faster than she expected. When she finally made it to the room she shared with Cordelia, Miriel and Nowi, she only found Cordelia. The red-haired Pegasus Knight smiled when she saw Anali walk into the room, then faltered. Immediately, Anali held up one hand in defense. "Don't shoot, I'm on parole," she said. "Olga found that I could keep down food so she let me go. But…" Anali gestured to the crutch. "Yeah. On the plus side, this isn't that unusual for people in my case."

Cordelia's brow furrowed, the last time Anali was this blasé about her well-being she ended up collapsing the day after. Maybe things would have turned out the same if she insisted Anali get her leg looked at, or maybe her health would not have gotten as bad as it did. But she did get the okay from a Cleric.

"You look like a mess," Cordelia said through a sigh. "Do you need any help?"

"Yes, please."

The help Anali really needed was for her hair. The tossing and turning from her fever dreams had made it into a regular birds nest, and brushing the knots out back then was hell. She was certain that Cordelia was getting frustrated “Not to worry!" Cordelia said with compete and utter conviction. "My hair is longer than yours, and if I can brush that on a daily basis, then I can brush this!"

Somewhere along the way, Nowi dropped by and thought Anali's crutch was the coolest thing ever. She tried to walk with it but was disappointed to find that she wasn't tall enough for it. "Oh, cheer up Nowi," Cordelia said as she looked over her shoulder. "Not everyone can still ride on others shoulders like you can."

"I guess that's true," sighed Nowi.

Anali winced as the brush pulled through one of the knots. Maybe she should have been strapped down onto the bed. Would that have helped? Probably not. Cordelia finished brushing and left behind a wad that was unsalvageable. But with her hair finally in order Anali pulled it back into her usual pigtails. Looking into the mirror Anali unconsciously touched the healing cut on the left side of her face.

With all the chaos within the past few days Anali plum forgot about the injury she received… from a rage-filled Chrom. She would never hold it against him, Chrom would never have done that in his right mind, it was essentially an accident. The cut would probably leave a mark, something Anali would eventually get used to seeing, but while it was still fresh and healing it seemed so noticeable. It was all she could see, and she got the feeling that was all Cordelia could see when she stared at their reflection.

After her hair was in order Anali was more than happy to change her clothes. While it was bliss to be back in her usual clothes, the boots kind of hurt to put on over her injury. Not to mention there were still holes in the leather from the lizard bite that caused all of this. 

The coat, however was an immediate comfort. It was a little strange how she thought about it. It practically advertised her Plegian (and possibly Grimleal) roots. And yet Anali could never find it in her to part with it. It may have been better if she left it in her room in Ylisse, but Anali could never be rid of it.

Come time for lunch Anali hobbled her way to the mess hall, stopping every so often to catch her breath. Between the crutch and her recovering body, Anali could tell she was in for a rough week. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather eat in our room, Anali?" asked a concerned Cordelia, almost reading her mind. "I'd be happy to bring you-"

"It's fine." Anali flashed her a smile. "I've been bed-ridden for, what, three days? I need to get back into the swing of things. I've got to pick up the slack, go over war strategies with Chrom and Frederick, check the weapon supply-"

"Oh, I've already done that," Cordelia cut in. She tried to keep her voice under control, but the way Anali spoke so casually about Prince Chrom just shocked her. Cordelia must have seen it several times before, but this was the first time she ever noticed. "I've even restocked everyone's personal medical supplies while taking note of their equipment."

Anali could feel sweat beginning to form on her brow. _Everyone's?_ There was like twenty-something people within the Shepherds, how could Cordelia keep track of everyone's? "You have it all written down, right?" Anali asked weakly.

"Nope. I've always had an exceptional memory," Cordelia confessed with an embarrassed smile.

Anali nearly tripped when she heard this. Phila did say that Cordelia was rather gifted. "Anali!" they heard from behind them. Anali peered over her shoulder to find Tharja, looking about as happy as the perpetual frowner could. "You're out of the hospital wing?! You can't imagine how happy that makes me."

"Oh, well…" Anali's voice trailed off as she put on a forced smile. "That's very…"

Tharja immediately linked an arm around Anali's free one. "You were headed for the mess hall, weren't you?" asked Tharja. "What a coincidence, so was I. Looks like you can't walk right now, let me help you get your lunch."

The Dark Mage forced Anali down the hall with the former chanting, "Easy my leg, easy my leg, easy my leg!"

“Wait, Tharja!” Cordelia called after them. The woman in question did not pay her any heed and Anali was left trying to spare her injured leg. “Oh, dear…”

In the mess hall Tharja forcibly sat Anali down at a table across from Ricken, before she hurried off to get them both lunch. Ricken had hardly paid Anali any attention. His plate was untouched and pushed to the side. Right in front of him was a piece of parchment, it was obvious that he was writing a letter. Or at least he would be if it wasn't blank.

"I see a blank page and a quill in your hand," said Anali. "I also see a cold plate of meat pie, and no hand moving. Did something happen?"

Ricken's eyes glanced up to see who had spoken to him, then smiled upon seeing the tactician well again. "No." He shook his head. "My parents live more towards Elrond, they would have been spared from the attack on Ylisstol. I'm just writing to let them know how I am."

"Shouldn't that be easy then? You're fine, you've survived."

"I know just… I don't want them to worry."

Anali nodded slightly. Okay fair enough, as far as Anali knew Ricken was an only child. And Ricken was gifted enough to have the minimal age limit to join the Shepherds over looked. His parents must have been proud and afraid, especially now. "Why not tell them the truth, then?"

"I don't know."

"Well, if nothing else, you can at least tell them you're okay and nothing else."

A plate was dropped in front of Anali as Tharja sat herself beside her. For whatever reason, Tharja thought Anali would like gizzards with her meat pie.

Anali discovered her love of gizzards that day. They were just so flavorful and left a wonderful meaty aftertaste. Gods, Anali could never be a vegetarian. 

She hobbled her way through castle Ferox with a messenger bag slung over her shoulder. While eating Anali had gotten a message from Raimi to meet the Khan's and Chrom for a war meeting, something that made Anali happy to hear. At least ‘recuperating’ did not mean ‘freeloading’ to the Khans.

Just a head of her, Anali spotted Sumia walking down the hall. She must have done a little training, going by the act that she wore her armor. Her armor carried a brilliant shine to it today, and Anali could not help but notice that Sumia looked extremely happy. As they crossed paths Sumia flashed Anali a wave, then she took off into a half-jog down the hallway and tripped a few yards away. Sumia got up and continued as though nothing happened. Anali had to wonder what got her in a good mood, but good for her.

In the library, where she was told to meet them, Anali found Basilio and Flavia waiting for. The West Khan beamed as he pulled out a seat for her. "So, look who finally decided to join the living," said Basilio.

"Yeah, living," sighed Anali. "Say that again once the wounds healed."

"A few weeks lame is better than the alternative, eh?" Basilio chortled as he clapped Anali on the back as she sat down.

"Ow…" she whimpered. She tried to brush it off as she dug through her bag for her map. "Now, where's Chrom? We've wasted enough time as it is."

Both Khan's exchanged looks, which confused Anali. "He had business elsewhere," said Flavia. "Something about Frederick and Virion and an archery accident. He just told us to go over information and plans with you, and I'll inform him later."

Anali's blood ran cold for a moment. An archery accident? With Virion and Frederick? That was a full on lie pulled directly from his arse. Virion was not that careless with his craft, and Frederick was not that careless, _period._ And why would Virion work on his archery in the snow? If, on the off chance, he missed the target there goes a perfectly good arrow. And then there was the last sentence. That Flavia would inform Chrom on what he missed. Flavia. Not Anali, his tactician.

 _He's avoiding me,_ Anali realized. There wasn't any tiptoeing around it. He was avoiding her. 

_‘And why wouldn’t he?’_ said a little voice in her head. _‘You couldn’t save Emmeryn? Sure, he got the flowers needed for your recovery, but you’re his tactician. You’ve seen Virion’s strategies, he’d lead them all to certain death. You’re Chrom’s best shot at victory.’_

 _No!_ Anali wanted to cry. That couldn’t be it. It just couldn’t.

He was being stupid, and irresponsible.

Irresponsibly stupid.

And yet, Chrom still wasn’t sure about what he was going to do. These feelings he carried could either turn into something wonderful, or utterly destroy their friendship. And Chrom just wasn’t sure if he was willing to take that risk. He wanted to think that he could accept that Anali did not return his feelings, but what he couldn't bear was their friendship falling apart.

So Chrom found himself hiding in his room with his tail between his legs and chastising himself. He should have been focusing on ending this blasted war already. He should have been at that meeting with Anali and the Khans. He was pretty much the Exalt now, Chrom really needed to start stepping up to the plate now before it was made official. 

And yet, Chrom was practically brought down to his knees for fear of one woman who held his heart.

There was a knock at the door, Frederick walked in before Chrom could say anything. His bulky armor had been put away since they returned to Castle Ferox, but he still managed to carry himself rather rigidly. In fact, Frederick looked oddly afraid, that simply did not happen much. Chrom should really savor the moment. "Milord," Frederick said curtly. 

Wait, was Frederick actually sweating?

"Frederick," Chrom replied with a nod. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, Milord, not really. I… Not too long ago you encouraged me to do more for myself, treat myself to something."

"Yes. Yes I did."

The day before they had gotten news that Ylisstol had fallen, when the Shepherds split into two in order to draw less attention to themselves, Frederick had gone a little overboard again. It was not completely like his infamous posters, but still mortifying given that Frederick barged in on Chrom while he was bathing because there was a tear in the tent. Chrom tried to get Frederick to see things from his perspective, and even though he did the knight was still so insistent. In the end Chrom suggested that Frederick do more for himself; relax and do something for himself.

"Is that still an option for me?" asked Frederick.

"Frederick, because it's you it will never not be," Chrom said as he pushed his bangs back. "But yes, yes it is."

Frederick's face eased a little, though he still looked fidgety. "Thank you, Milord," he said. "I will excuse myself."

Chrom still was not quite sure what happened when Frederick left.

The down side to staying in a foreign castle was that there were so many rooms to search for. On the plus side there were rumors that they might be heading back to Ylisstol tomorrow. Sumia searched the castle with a spring in her step. When she went to fetch her armor to go out flying with Rosella she found that not only had Rosella's barding been cleaned, but Sumia's personal weapons and armor were polished.

She knew who did it, and she made it her mission to thank him.

Sumia found the very man she was looking for in the armory, or at least the room they were using while they were staying in Castle Ferox. He was polishing someone's pauldron, seemingly unaware of Sumia's arrival. "Frederick!" she almost exclaimed upon seeing him. "I've been looking for you everywhere! You're the one who polished my armor to such a lovely sheen, right?"

Frederick's brow rose as he looked up at her. Placing the pauldron down, he stood up. He felt the weight of the small object in his pocket. "I… wasn't sure you noticed," confessed Frederick.

"Of course I noticed! My plate has never looked so good. I actually felt pretty while on my ride today!"

A small smile played upon Fredericks lips. "You are always beautiful to me, Sumia," he said. "In truth, I've no eyes for anyone else."

Giggling, Sumia asked, "Not even Chrom?"

"'Tis no laughing matter, milady," Frederick said, taking Sumia's hands into his own. "I serve Chrom because I have sworn to do so. He is my lord and master. But when in your presence, I cannot tear my eyes from you. I am utterly captivated!"

Sumia could feel her heart flutter and her cheeks flush. She dreamed of something like this happening to her one day, but it seemed like such a childish fantasy. But Sumia never dreamed it would come from such a good and passionate man like Frederick. It was that passion that Sumia always admired about him. Now she realized that that admiration blossomed into something beautiful.

"True," Frederick said tearing his eyes from her. "At first it was because I feared you might blunder into a nearby tree… But soon I found myself gazing at you whenever the opportunity permitted."

Sumia couldn't help but smile at this. That was another thing, Frederick was honest, genuine, sincere. She was surprised when Frederick released her hands. He fished something out of his pocket, then sunk down to one knee. Her hands slapped themselves over her mouth.

"Please, milady," said Frederick. Keeping his head bowed he revealed a shining silver ring with an intricate design etched onto the surface. The purple stones were styled into a flower with a white stone in the center. It was beautiful. "Would you do me the honor of accepting this gift?"

Her breath caught in her throat. As ecstatic as she was, she also found herself equal parts afraid. The last thing Sumia wanted to do was build herself up for disappointment. "Frederick," she said after finding her voice. "Does it mean what I think it means?"

"My heart is yours, milady," Frederick said looking up at her. "Now and forever, if you would only but claim it."

"But why?" Sumia asked with wide eyes. Her heart was fluttering, and she could hardly think straight. "I'm nothing that special. Heck, I can hardly run three feet without tripping over myself."

"Then let me be the one to help you back up," replied Frederick. "If you will stay by my side."

"I just… I can't imagine," Sumia said. She looked down at the ring again, it was still in Fredericks hand. "Gods, Frederick, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me…"

"You deserve it and more," said Frederick. "Were that I could, I would present you with the moon herself."

That line alone was enough for her. Frederick was someone who made her happy, who made her feel special, someone she could easily see herself with for the rest of her life. And it would appear that she did the same for him. "I don't want the moon, Frederick!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I just want you! So yes!"

Smiling, Fredrick stood up and slid the ring onto her finger. She had to lift herself up slightly as their lips met. If this was a dream then she did not want to wake up. His arms were wrapped around her, protecting her from the world outside, this was their little world now. When their lips parted Sumia rested her head on Frederick's chest just under the crook of his neck. "Let's get married," she whispered.

She could hear the chuckle rumble in his chest. "But I've just asked-"

"I mean today. Now." Sumia looked up at him. "Everyone I want to be there is already here. So let's do it while we have the chance."

Frederick thought about it for a moment. Sumia did have a point, everyone he would have wanted to witness their wedding was already here. And there was no telling what the future held, one of them could die the next time they were in battle. "Do you know where Libra is?" he asked.

Libra was with Lissa, in his room, after Libra had healed the Princess' hand. She accidentally burned herself while trying to practice magic. The spell was thankfully weak, so it was nothing that a little vulnerary could not help. "So, I only really noticed just now," Lissa spoke up. "But you're really pretty! Your skin is perfect! Your hair is perfect! It's just not fair!"

"Not fair?" Libra repeated slowly. Having attracted both the fairer and bolder sex (Virion included) it could be a bit of a hindrance sometimes. Depends on the day really.

"And you're tall and sweet and you even smell nice!" continued Lissa. "You're a one-man show everything I wish I had."

Libra gave her a kind smile. "You have a host of traits I lack as well, Lissa."

"Name one!"

"You're extremely expressive. You treat every person you meet fairly and equally. Your cheery disposition spreads to all those around you. You are even true to yourself," Libra listed off. "I would gladly trade any element of my appearance for that beauty in your heart."

The blonde princess flushed at this. "Is something the matter, Milady?" inquired Libra.

"I expected a little buttering up," said Lissa. "Not the whole crock!"

"My apologies. I just find it so easy to talk with you. Another of your finer traits, now that I think about it."

The door flew open, and Frederick and Sumia hurried in as they said Libra's name. "Afternoon," Libra greeted kindly. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"We… we were…" Sumia's voice trailed off as she struggled to keep her joy in. She grasped Frederick by the arm, silently pleading for him to finish.

He held her close to him. "We were wondering if you could marry us," said Frederick.

"Beg pardon?" Libra asked over Lissa's _'WHAT?!'_

"We wish to married," Sumia repeated, suddenly finding it difficult to stand still. "In a couple of hours at most."

Lissa's jaw hung open. Frederick wanted to get married in a few hours? _Frederick?!_ Who was this man and what had he done with Frederick?! "That's wonderful." Libra smiled. "I would be more than happy to. Please, take as much time as you need to prepare yourselves."

"Oh my gosh, this is really happening!" Sumia said giddily. "I'm going to go tell everyone!"

"Leave a few for me!" exclaimed Lissa.

The girls quickly ran out of the room and down the halls.

Anali hobbled back into her room and collapsed onto her bed. Basilio's men revealed that Gangrel and his army were touring Plegian within a fortnight, it was the perfect opportunity for an attack. Anali wanted the attack somewhere far away from civilians, and there just so happened to be a spot on the route for such a thing. Gangrel was expecting an attack, that was why he was traveling with his soldiers. It might work as an advantage for them.

She was about ready to doze off when the door flung open. Sumia hurried in carrying a dress in her arms, followed suit by Cordelia, Maribelle, Nowi, Olivia, and Lissa. All of them were chatting excitedly, Cordelia hung up the dress by the window, as Maribelle sat Sumia in front of the vanity. The blonde looked over her shoulder to ask for Cordelia's opinion on what to do with Sumia's hair. Nowi had an armful of flowers in her hands, which left Anali vaguely wondering how she found them in the snow filled Ferox. The Manakete sat herself on one of the beds and began to work feverously on the flowers.

"What's going on?" asked Anali

Sumia looked over her shoulder with a large, radiant smile on her face. "I'm getting married!"

"What?!" Anali almost stood up without her crutch.

"Frederick proposed to me, I said yes, and we're getting married!"

"Wait, Frederick?! As in _our_ Frederick?!"

"I know, right?!" added Lissa.

"Yes, yes," Maribelle said. "It's both very exciting, and quite surprising. Now, we need to focus on polishing this gem. A lady's wedding day is special after all. Cordelia, I suggest we try something similar to Sumia's usual style. We don't want to change her, but enhance her."

Sumia sat smiling boldly as Cordelia and Maribelle worked on her hair. She was really getting married. This was probably going to earn her an earful from her mother when they met again, but Sumia could not find it in her to care. Odds were Duchess Rebeck would not approve of her only child basically eloping. Or at least marrying a man who was not Prince Chrom. 

Her mother always pressured her to win the prince’s heart. At one point she even convinced Sumia, that he was the only person who could love her. But something changed within the past year, and sometimes emotions were just out of your hands. Perhaps Chrom could have done just that, but he was far, far from the only man who could love her. Frederick did, and Sumia was certain he would love her in ways Chrom never could. 

When Cordelia and Maribelle finished with her hair, Anali helped her into her dress. It was pale pink with a sheer outter skirt that was rose colored. Her arms were bear with short rosey sleeves made out of lace. Anali's red eyes widened when she realized the dress looked familiar. "Isn't this the dress you bought to get me to buy mine when we went shopping that day?" she asked.

"Told you it'd be nice to know I had one on me," Sumia said with a prideful smile.

Olivia helped Sumia with her makeup. She followed Maribelle's advice to enhance the bride's appearance rather than change it. A layer of Sumia's hair was wrapped in a halo braid, leaving the second layer hanging in curls. Her lips were painted pink and eye lids covered with light purple. "Here!" Nowi hopped out of the bed. She held out a flower crown to Sumia. "Try this on!"

"Oh, thank you, Nowi," Sumia smiled as she accepted the crown.

Cordelia placed it on the bride's head, careful not to mess her hair up. With the flower crown Sumia could have passed for a spring bride had they not been and Ferox, or if it hadn't been June. "You look so beautiful, Sumia," Cordelia said with one hand balled up in front of her mouth. "I think I'm going to cry…"

"Oh don't," Sumia said through a shaking voice. "You're going to get me going…"

"Save the tears for the vows!" said Lissa.

“Yes, please,” Maribelle added. “Can’t ruin the makeup now.”

A knock came from the door and Sully poked her head in. "Hey," she said. "I think the guys are ready to get started. And I've got a gift for the bride."

She stepped into the room revealing a bouquet of white and lavender flowers in her hand. "It's the best I could do on short notice."

"Thank you!" Sumia took the bouquet into her hands. "I think I'm ready."

Frederick and Sumia. 

Frederick and Sumia? 

Frederick… and Sumia? 

Nope. No matter how many times the thought ran through Chrom's head he still could not get used to it. Frederick and Sumia not only had feelings for each other, but were about to get married? That's not to say that Chrom wasn't happy for them, if they found love in each other Chrom was thrilled, he was just trying to figure out how it happened. And perhaps he was still reeling from the shock that they were getting married now.

This certainly explained Frederick’s earlier behavior. But did he really need to, basically, ask for Chrom’s permission to marry?

The Shepherds had gathered in the mess hall for the wedding, a suggestion made by Flavia. Half the tables were pushed aside, Libra had made a makeshift alter at the end of the room. Frederick stood beside Libra, sweating something fierce. It was almost funny given how even the hardest workout never got the man to break a sweat.

Lissa, Nowi, Cordelia, and Maribelle hurried into the hall and had taken a seat. Olivia and Anali brought out the rear, it would appear that the pink haired girl lingered behind to help Anali. Chrom heard that she needed a crutch to get around for the time being, that her leg would be quite sore for a while. Chrom wanted to go up to her and help her himself, to sit beside her as they watched their friends. But he didn't trust himself. What if he got caught up in the atmosphere and just said it right then and there.

Besides, this wasn’t about either of them. This was about Sumia and Frederick.

Everyone stood silent as Sumia walked down the aisle. She looked radiant, happy, in love. Chrom stole a quick glance at Frederick, who looked downright giddy at the sight of his bride. As far as Frederick was concerned there was only one woman in the world; that woman was his world. She met with Frederick at the end of the aisle; they joined hands, then turned to face Libra. 

"Dear friends," Libra spoke up, hushing the others. "We gather today to bare witness to the union between Sir Frederick Whitmore and Sumia Rebeck in marriage. It is often said that the greatest thing we will ever learn is simply to love and be loved in return. And to prove that they have learnt this Frederick and Sumia stand before us for Naga's blessing upon their union."

Chrom stole a quick glance at Anali. Her eyes were locked upon Frederick and Sumia, her smile was beautiful. If he wasn’t mistaken, Anali was tearing up a little, just so happy to be there for her friends.

Libra continued, he asked Frederick first, then Sumia to repeat after him as the two made their vows. "I, Frederick/Sumia, take you Sumia/Frederick, to be my wife/husband. My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of Naga I offer you my vow to be your partner in times of good and bad, joy and sorrow, sickness and health. I will love you unconditionally, support you in the road of life to honor and respect you, to laugh and cry with you, and cherish you as long as we both shall live."

Frederick fumbled slightly during his vows, Sumia just smiled in understanding. She wasn't taking his slips as a sign their marriage would fail, just that things happened when a person was nervous and happy. "Then, in Naga's name," Libra spoke. "Kiss the bride."

They kissed. Sumia's arms hooked around her husbands neck, while Frederick actually lifted Sumia off her feet.

As Basilio had told them when the alliance between Ylisse and Regna Ferox was first made, Flavia used the occasion as an excuse to break out the mead. The eating and drinking went on into the night. Even when the bride and groom 'mysteriously' disappeared, presumably to consummate their marriage.

The next day, despite the late night drinking, and despite the fact that Frederick had every reason to take the day off, the Shepherds were still heading back to Ylisstol. Sumia, however opted to ride with her husband, and somehow Anali was roped into riding Rosella with Gaius. And Gaius was still insistent that Anali was blackmailing him about keeping his criminal mark a secret.

The night before he tried to bribe her with a special lotion he bought from the new girl, Anna. When Anali denied it Gaius threw in the sweets he bought in Thranduil. Anali threw her drink in his face.

When they returned to Ylisstol, at long last, a pile of flowers were placed outside the gate of castle Ylisse. Of course they heard about Emmeryn's death. Of course they did. Word must have gotten to the counsel that the Shepherds were finally returning as several councilmen were waiting for them. Anali was able to recognize a short woman with ash grey hair as Sumia's mother, though they had never met. And even Ricken's father because he had the same hair color and his eye shape. There was a third person Anali could not recognize at all due to him being an ageing man. She later learned that he was Maribelle's father.

When Duchess Rebeck saw the ring on Sumia's finger, the Pegasus Knight lead her mother away so they could talk. The council quickly stole Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick leaving the others to take care of everything. If there was a plus Gaius offered to take care of Rosella without bringing up the 'blackmail.' When Anali was finally in the comfort of her room she played a few songs on her ocarina. Elaine simply smiled bittersweetly at the music. It must have been difficult for her to be home again; her best friend was dead, the Exalt was dead, and Gangrel wasn't dead.

By the end of the day Sumia had packed up her belongings and moved in with Frederick. It did not surprise Anali. However Cordelia took her place, and Olivia took the last slot. Olivia asked to hear Anali play so she played a few more songs, it was obvious that Olivia struggled to keep herself under control and not dance along with her.

The next day, however, Anali tried to find Chrom to discuss strategy with him, or at least set a time to meet up. But either Anali just missed him or he was never there. Were her fears correct and he real did blame Anali for Emmeryn's death? Was he really just keeping her around for her tactics?

No. No! Chrom was not that vindictive! Chrom was not that cruel!

He was just busy is all! Chrom was pretty much the Exalt now. They were in the middle of a war. He had to plan a funeral for Emmeryn. He had to plan his own coronation. Anali was not so special that she could take time out of his schedule.

Anali was his tactician. It was her job to come up with a strategy to end this war. And maybe even repair the damage done by it. Chrom had to see her so they could discuss a plan while they still had this window of opportunity. It went against all logic to avoid her like this.

But Chrom was avoiding her. He wasn't even being subtle about it. Had Anali done something wrong. She felt stupid when the tears fell from her eyes. These thoughts were making her chest tight.

What Anali did not realize was that Tharja had been watching her, and had taken it upon herself to curse whoever was making Anali sad. The Dark Mage set up her station in the mess hall, the only place she had room to do it in. Once Tharja found out who was upsetting Anali they could look forward to weeks of boils!

She looked through her book to double check her ingredients. Damn it! Tharja was missing more than half! She looked up to find that Donnel boy placing a potted tomato plant in the windowsill. "You there, boy!" Tharja said without looking at him. "Do you know where I can find a newt's eye?"

"Yes ma'am!" he said happily. "I've seen tons of them slimy critters up in yonder stream."

"Excellent, and the tail of a snow-white sow?"

"Well, I'm sure the butcher would have some," Donnel said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Just sit tight, ma'am, I'll fetch 'em both for ye!"

He left Tharja feeling a little dumbfounded, which was a rarity for her. He was just going to go get her a newt's eye and sow tail? Just like that? That was oddly easy. And she never even placed a curse of servitude on him.

Four days after the Shepherds return to Ylisstol, the rumor mill had started running again. What they could all agree on was that Sumia had an argument with her mother. Some said Duchess Rebeck was upset that Sumia got married without her there. Some say the Duchess was angry that Sumia married someone other than Chrom. To everyone's credit no one ever asked Sumia or Frederick about it.

There was a second rumor that also floated around. Liam had a sweetheart who worked in the castle. And that sweetheart was once a part of the Grimleal, which was why he kept it quiet. These rumors disagreed on whether or not Liam wanted to propose to her. And then there were some people who were betting on it.

For some of the Shepherds life went on. Lon'qu was apparently working with Olivia to perfect a technique done by Basilio. Nowi dragged Libra across the garrison to have him talk to the others. Miriel studied Vaike as he practiced. And Lissa forced Gaius into working with her on one of her little projects. They were waiting for some direction, they were waiting to march out again and finally end the conflict with Gangrel.

They had a little more than a week and a half until their perfect opportunity came. Gangrel would be away from civilians, and he would be traveling. It was obvious this tour was to show Plegia who was in charge, so what a better opportunity? But Anali needed to discuss her plans with the army's general. She needed to speak to Chrom before they marched into a huge mess.

The tactician was about to give up for the day. She was tired, and her arm was beginning to ache from using her crutch. But she was met with a stroke of luck when she wandered into the mess hall for something to eat. Chrom must have had the same idea, or he was looking for a little peace and quiet. Seeing Chrom again made Anali happy, almost as happy as the day of the wedding. "Chrom!" she exclaimed. "Just the man I wanted to see. We need to talk."

The prince seemed surprised to see Anali, flustered and nervous. "It's about the route on our next march," Anali said, digging around her messenger bag for the map. "I was looking at the map and I thought…" She looked up to see Chrom avoiding eye contact with her. "Chrom? Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Yes, of course," Chrom said, looking at her. He paused for a moment and his eyes wandered to the side. "Actually, no. I kind of had something… something to do."

"Chrom we can't put this off!" Anali shot back. "Unless you want to lose control of the army with a half-baked plan because of communication failures. Didn't you say that we're close friends, no secrets between us? Didn't you mean that?"

"No! I mean, yes!" Chrom blurted out. He held up one hand, trying to calm himself. "I swear, it's not like that."

Now it was Anali's turn to avoid looking at him. "Look, I know you've been avoiding me lately. A-And I think I disserve to know why. Have you come to dislike my company now?" Her blood ran cold as she asked, "Do you… do you…"

"No!" the prince shouted desperately. "Of course I don't dislike you, Anali! Nothing could be further from the truth."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

Chrom's voice caught in his throat. Anali's eyes were large and pleading. He was hurting her, Chrom knew this, and it wasn't as though his actions made him feel like the king of the world either. But her face was really beginning to pile on the guilt. "D-Don't… Don't look at me like that…" Chrom said through a sigh. He pushed his bangs back as he continued, "It's just that… we've been fighting together a lot. We always find our way to each other's side. At first, I thought of you as an ally, then a comrade, and finally a friend. I've felt the bonds of trust between us grow stronger and stronger. A-And then I realized… you were more than just a friend."

Anali's brow rose. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I care about you, Anali. As a man, and you as a woman."

"Chrom, we can't-"

"Wait. Please! You've made me come this far, and now I'm going to say my piece."

"O-Okay?"

Chrom took in a few calming breaths in his anticipation. He was just going to lay everything out on the table and accept the consequences. He couldn’t keep it in anymore, it wasn’t doing either of them any good. He wanted her to know, for better or worse. No matter what things between the two of them would be okay in the end, even if Anali did not feel the same. Their bonds were stronger than that, ever since they first met.

Since they first met… 

“Anali,” Chrom said breathily, “I’m in love with you.”

Anali’s mouth dropped open slightly, her face flushed with red. ‘I’m in love with you,’ the words kept repeating itself in her head. How…? “Oh…” 

‘Oh.’ Was that really all she could come up with?

Chrom tilted his head to the side as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I have been from the very first moment I laid eyes on you. I just didn’t realize it until just now.”

Anali’s blush deepened at this. She suddenly wanted to weep in joy. She wasn’t dreaming, was she? “Look,” continued Chrom, “I know this is sudden, but I’m not trying to force you into a decision, believe me. Whatever your answer, I shall abide by it - no matter how painful. And come what may, we’ll always be friends. That I promise.”

Her heart started to pound in her head, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to sing or cry. But all at once, she understood her own feelings, though she wasn’t even sure how long she felt like this. Anali felt miserable over the last few days, when she thought Chrom hated her. If it were true, Anali wouldn’t have been able to bare it. And when revealed that, no, that wasn’t the case, Anali felt so light she could have started floating. 

But… the timing couldn’t have been any worse. “I-I’m sorry, Chrom,” Anali said after her pregnant pause. “The general-turned-exalt and his chief tactician? Our first responsibility must be to the soldiers we lead not to each other. You… understand that, don’t you?”

Chrom looked away, trying to hide, what he was sure was heartbreak. “Yes, I do,” he murmured.

“B-but, you know, this war will end soon enough. And we’ll emerge victorious and bring peace back to the realm. When that day happens… we’ll be free to follow our hearts.”

Chrom listed his head, staring at Anali with wide eyes. “ _Our_ hearts?” he repeated, his voice was so hopeful.

“Y-yes…” Anali looked away bashfully. “I love you as well…”

Chrom simply stared at her, his eyes were wide as he took a moment to register what Anali had just said. Beaming, he cupped Anali’s face into his hands, and he kissed her. Anali froze in place for a moment, overwhelmed by the touch, by the fire that burned inside her. After the initial shock, her eyes closed, happy and content in that one moment. 

Words were no longer needed, everything she was unable to tell him was in that one kiss. How deep she found her love for him went, and how she wanted to ease Chrom’s sorrow. She could feel Chrom’s own desire threatening the pool over. How he wanted to create new, happy memories with her to make up for the ones she lost. How dumbstruck Chrom was to find that he could love someone the way he loved Anali.

Chrom’s arms soon wrapped around her, reducing the space between them. How warm and safe she felt in those arms. Anali’s hands grasped at his shoulders, her fingers squeezed the fabric of his tunic. She wanted nothing more than to go on like this, for who knew when they would have another chance. But, sadly, air was a necessity for al.

Anali was breathless by the time Chrom’s lips finally parted from hers. But the passions behind the kiss was not about to leave her any time soon. Chrom placed one hand at the side of her face, and rested his forehead against hers. “Anali, listen to me,” he said. "You are the wind at my back and the sword at my side. Together, my love, we shall build a peaceful world… Just you and me…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frederick is by far my favorite husband for Sumia, and Sumia is by far my favorite wife for Frederick. Screw game mechanics. Frederick is Cynthia’s father. (Not to mention I find Cynthia(and Inigo)’s character works a lot better when s(he)’s Morgan’s sister(brother) rather than Lucina's.)
> 
> I will say the story proper will feature only one other wedding. And you can probably guess whose. Any other marriages will be mentioned either in the epilogue or having happened off-screen. There’s simply too many characters, and frankly writing weddings will get repetitive.


	15. The Mad King of Plegia

It seemed like the council had been split into two groups since the Shepherds returned to Ylisstol. Those who wanted Chrom to have his coronation right away, and those who wanted to wait. Chrom was in the latter category, he wanted to wait until Gangrel was no longer a threat. It did not feel right to step up as the Exalt publicly until Gangrel's reign had come to and end. He couldn't take the throne until Emmeryn's and Ylisse's justice had been delivered.

And on the more selfish side of things, Chrom knew, and fully expected there to be talk of a royal wedding as soon as he took the throne. Although Chrom knew who he wanted that woman to be, he fully agreed with her about waiting. They just confessed their meutal feelings, there was no need for them to jump into marriage.

However, Chrom felt fairly certain their close friends must have known something happened between himself and Anali. It was difficult to pretend nothing did. They began to share bashful smiles, or start giggling whenever the other was talking like they were sharing an inside joke. There where times Chrom just wanted to shout, ‘Anali loves me!’ from the balcon of his room. But, somehow, he kept it in, and he avoided confirming or denying anything.

Within the next few days after their confessions Anali found that she could, somewhat, get around without her crutch. But the limp made it clear that she would not be fighting in frontlines in the coming battle. It was a realization that made Anali feel a little useless, especially after what everyone did to get her flowers needed to save her. 

In spite of their moments of giddy awkwardness, Chrom and Anali worked feverously on their strategy. With Gangrel's cross country tour coming up Chrom or Anali were speaking with more and more of the Shepherds to tell them what they were to do. Anali did not need to be told that Chrom wanted to face Gangrel himself, she already knew. 

The best way to do that was through a Pegasus Knight; namely Cordelia. When Chrom himself asked Cordelia if she could fly him to Gangrel she immediately said yes, and then got strangely… unprofessional. Giggly, fumbling over her words, and a little childish. He had to ask if she was feeling okay. "Never better!" she assured him.

She left him with a bounce in her step. What had put her into such a good mood?

Cordelia couldn't believe it; Prince Chrom had approached and spoke to her! It was just like a dream, granted in Cordelia's fantasies they rarely talked about battle. Usually her fantasies ended with Chrom realizing there was a connection between them, then he would ask her to always stay by his side. 

But still, he asked her to fly him across the field! Cordelia could have started singing right then and there!

Lissa sat beside Gaius outside on the garrison grounds. She got him to help her with her embroidery again. It seemed like what she was exposed to as far as politics went changed after Emmeryn. Perhaps Emmeryn was trying to shield Lissa from the harshness of politics, but if, gods forbid, something happened to Chrom…

So, Lissa decided it was finally time for her to step up to the plate and started to keep up with Ylisse's politics as well as helping the people. The past few days were a little hectic for Lissa to say the least. She just wanted to relax a little and work on her needlework, especially since she and Gaius had gotten quite friendly as of late.

"Okay, so I poke this through here, and loop it over… there?" she asked mimicking her intentions.

"No, not quite," Gaius said taking the needlework from her. "Here, lemme show you. First you loop, then…"

Lissa's mouth formed an 'oh' as Gaius made the stitch. "Okay, I see!" she said. "That wasn't so hard. And look, it's finished!"

"That's some pretty nice work there, Princess," said Gaius. He handed her the needlework back as he laid back in the grass. "Although I think I did everything but that twisted blue bit in the corner."

"Hee hee! Yeah I guess you did help an awful lot, didn't you? Actually, if you keep helping me like that, I'm never going to learn."

"Is that so bad? I mean, you're a princess, right? If you need something sewn, you could always just ask the royal seamstress or something."

The ginger suddenly felt a tug at his bangs as Lissa pulled at a tendril. "That is totally not how I operate, mister!" she said in a huff. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I refuse to become one of those lazy nobles who can't even butter their own crumpets! Not that I've learned to do most anything useful so far…"

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, Princess. This stuff takes time."

Lissa thought for a moment. "All right, Gaius!" she declared pointing straight at him. "I want to learn every skill you know!"

"Er…" his voice trailed off. "I'm not really the teaching type-"

"Nonsense! Don't be so modest! Teach me stuff! _Pleeeeeeeeease_?!"

She finished her little show by grabbing Gaius by the shoulders, then she would shake him so hard he started seeing stars. When Lissa released him, Gaius needed a few moments before the stars disappeared. "I s'ppose it's bad form to turn down a princess," Gaius replied weakly. He smiled regardless.

Lissa's arms shot up into the air as a sign of victory. Had either of them been listening carefully they might have heard the lovely tune that was played on delicate strings. Cordelia sat behind the harp, plucking at the strings so that they made lovely music. She always loved the harp, playing it never failed to help her release the emotions she tried to bottle up. In today's case it was her joy, Cordelia was still so giddy at Prince Chrom's request because it was probably the most he would ever ask of her.

She had loved Prince Chrom for quite some time, but could never act on these emotions. He was the prince after all, Cordelia was just the child of a couple of villagers, she only got where she was today because of Sumia‘s late father. It would never work out. But still, Prince Chrom went up to her and asked her for assistance!

Plucking at the last of the strings Cordelia allowed them to vibrate a moment before she gently placed her hands flat on the strings, silencing them. She was surprised to hear the sound of clapping. When she looked up she saw Stahl, out of his armor, leaning against the doorframe, clapping. "Hello, Stahl," Cordelia said with a smile. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, no," Stahl said holding his hands up. "I was just drawn here by the sound of sweet music."

"You are kind to say so. But in truth, I'm quite out of practice."

Out of practice? Wasn't Cordelia just playing for Chrom's big birthday bash a month ago? "What?" Stahl asked. "You play beautifully! And one of my favorite Ylissean folk songs, to boot!"

"It's been so long since I last played that one," Cordelia said through an exhale. "I feel like I've messed up somewhere along the way."

"I remember the song you played at Chrom's birthday ball," Stahl said. He leaned his back against the doorframe. "It made me think of a brook on a spring day. Gods, it feels like so long ago."

"It does," Cordelia agreed. It was a month ago, maybe more, but it seemed like years ago. Years ago when her squad were enjoying themselves, years ago when Lady Emmeryn was watching over her people, years ago when Captain Phila was still here. Shaking her head Cordelia reached up for the shelf and plucked up a book of sheet music. "I suppose I could muddle through this if you like it that much."

"Wait, you were playing from memory just then?" gasped Stahl. Now that he thought about it he didn't see her with the score at the ball either. "That's even more impressive!"

"Please, Stahl, I'm serious," Cordelia shot back. Memories of her sister-knights teasing her flooded back all at once. "Stop trying to flatter me. Compared to Phila, I'm just a clumsy amateur."

"Well, sure. But Phila was the best I've seen. She could have joined the royal orchestra if she wanted."

Cordelia smiled sadly. Phila was renowned for two things, her skills as a knight, and her gift of music. She would often grace the court with a song for Ylisse's most celebrated holidays in the winter. It was a treat everyone looked forward to. "I always dreamed that one day I might be as skilled as her," Cordelia confessed, she moved a tendril of hair behind her ear. "It's silly, I know."

"Hey, never say never!" Stahl stood up straight. "Especially when you're so abundantly talented."

Immediately Cordelia stood up with enough force to knock down her stool. "Stop it, seriously!" she snapped. She took a deep breath in then ran her fingers through her bangs. "See, now I'm just getting embarrassed. I gotta go."

She strolled past Stahl, and disappeared down the hallway. The Cavalier rubbed the back of his untamable hair. "That Cordelia…" his voice trailed off as he thought. "She's never satisfied with being second best in anything. Guess I'll have to step up my game if I'm ever going to compete with that."

Stahl glanced back at the harp; his brow rose as a thought popped into his head. Quickly, he slipped out of the room and asked around for Liam. The rumor mill couldn't decide if Liam asked his lady friend for her hand or not, but Stahl was confident that he had and she said yes. At least now anyway. He seemed happier the past couple of days even if he tried not to show it.

He found Liam in the library plunking at the strings on his lyre. "Hey, Liam," Stahl said quickly closing the door behind him. "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"That depends," Liam said, he looped his lyre onto his belt. "What kind of something are we talking about?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me to play the harp."

"The harp?"

"Yeah. Aren't the lyre and the harp pretty much the same thing?"

"No," Liam said firmly. "For one the lyre doesn't have the same range as the harp, there's less strings. It's like saying the violin and viola are the same thing."

"Uh…"

"What?"

"I always thought that viola was a fancy way of saying violin," Stahl confessed.

Liam dropped his head into his waiting palm and rubbed his eyes. Slowly he dragged his hand down and sighed. "Okay," he exhaled. "You want to play the harp? I'm a little out of practice, too used to the lyre, but I should be able to teach you a thing or two. However, I suggest we wait until after our next march."

"Agreed."

After three days and several notes back and forth from Regna Ferox the Shepherds met with the Khans, and their army, and marched out to Plegia. They had things time as perfectly as possible and would meet Gangrel as he traveled from one village to another.

However, things were not looking well for King Gangrel. There were rows upon rows of protesters in each village demanding he step down. The common folk demanding the king, how absurd! His men had stopped for the night as they traveled between villages when Aversa reported that the princeling and his men were spotted. "Back already?" Gangrel asked in mock surprised. "It feels like we've only just said our good-byes."

"Our scouts report they are in surprisingly goods spirits, all things considered…"

"Since when do you trust our scouts? What does it matter? They're armed like beggars compared to us! I could break their ranks as easily as I break wind."

"I'd love to hear the song the Bards make of that," Aversa said flatly.

"Aversa," Gangrel said with a long, bony finger erect. "There is a truth about the world this Ylissean whelp must understand. A man is either strong… or he is dead!"

"Your Highness!" one of Gangrel's soldiers spoke up as he approached the pair. "I'm afraid I bring dire news."

"Oh?" the Plegian King asked disinterested.

"Our troops are laying down their weapons and deserting en masse."

Gangrel's face paled at this; his eyes seemed to shrink. "AGAIN?!" he bellowed, whipping around to face his subordinate. "Haven't we weeded out the traitorous bastards already?!"

"It would appear, sire, this lot wanted to make a statement with today."

This was not happening! In the last couple of weeks since Her Holiness leapt off the cliff, not only was her body stolen, but Gangrel's army had been falling apart on itself. Not a day went by when someone resigned or just up and left. And now this happens when the little princeling's about to attack?!

Grey rain clouds billowed out over the horizon covering several miles of land. Chrom stood beside Anali as they looked over her notes, going last minute details before the engaged in battle. They came up with a compromise for Anali's role in the battle. She would be mounted on a pegasus, and would stick with her tome. She would only attack if necessary, she was only flying to pass messages and instructions along. "I think we're ready," Anali said folding up her notes.

"Milord!" Frederick called approaching the two. "I've a report from Khan Flavia. The Plegian army is in disarray."

Chrom arched a brow. "What do you mean?"

"It seems many of their soldiers are opposed to further violence," explained Frederick. "There has been infighting, desertion… and it would appear that this has happened before since our last conflict. Gangrel is trying to stamp out the mutiny by force, but with little success. Outside of a few faithful who serve him directly, his army has all but collapsed."

Anali felt her mouth open slightly. "This is incredible news," Chrom said in awe. "But why…?" He cut himself off as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "Emmeryn…"

"Yes, milord, Emmeryn," Frederick explained. His eyes were closed and his was expression unreadable. "The reports say Gangrel's men chant her name as they abandon the field. There's even news of civilians demanding her retribution and that he abdicate the throne. Lady Emmeryn's words, and her sacrifice, has made her a folk hero of sorts."

"Emm…" Chrom said just barely above a whisper. He looked down at the ground and began trembling to the point where Anali worried he was crying. "Why did it take me so long to understand? She believed all people desire peace. She knew the Plegians wanted it, too. It just took her to give them the courage to act."

Anali could not help but smile as she felt the tears behind her eyes. She was happy and relieved. Emmeryn, and her ideals, still came through in the end. Anali did not know the Exalt well, but she could never doubt her courage, for she clearly had more than Anali did.

"I hope she can see this, wherever she is," Chrom murmured to himself. He looked up at his faithful knight and said, "Frederick, tell the other's we're heading out. Today we put an end to Mad King Gangrel and bring peace back to the land."

It was obvious that they out numbered Gangrel's army, with their only strategy being 'find and kill.' What Anali wanted the Shepherds to do was essentially dominate the field by boxing them in and keep them (mostly Gangrel) from running. It was supposed to end today, and this morning Anali was not quite sure if they were being overly optimistic with that goal in mind. Now, Anali was no longer as doubtful. The plan, however would remain the same. Box in the army, take out most of the frontline, then Cordelia would take Chrom straight to Gangrel to finish the job.

Anali had wanted Olivia to team up with Lon'qu, given that the poor girl was actually very, very nervous about the whole ordeal, and was by her own words not that strong in battle. On paper it seemed a bit of an odd idea to have her pair up with the resident gynophobe, but Anali found that they were somewhat comfortable around each other. Yes, Lon'qu still insisted she keep far enough away so that Olivia wasn't touching him, but Lon'qu was still able to push his fear of women aside on the field. And Olivia seemed to trust him, probably because he was Basilio's former champion. So, Lon'qu was able to pick up the slack.

This was the first time Anali had actually seen Anna in battle. Even if the merchant had become amongst the members of the army she was still trying to sell products to the others. Her best customer was probably Nowi, who did not quite understand how to spend her money. Anna however was skilled in swordplay, haggling, and healing, of all things. Perhaps it was a stroke of luck that she offered her services to the Shepherds.

Frederick, Sully, and Stahl lead three thirds of the group as they boxed in what remained of Gangrel's soldiers. They had divided out the Shepherds into three groups as best as they could. Tearing through the opposing men was much easier than anyone could have anticipated when they first marched back out. There was still hope, even if they failed their mission today there was a chance that Plegia would revolt against Gangrel and force him out of power. Either way, Gangrel would not be lasting much longer, that much was obvious.

Over head, Anali circled around the field as the others fought below her. She wanted to be more involved, she wanted to be on the ground fighting alongside everyone. But, this was what she agreed to, this was what Chrom asked of her. She told him that she would not exert herself and make her injury worse. The puncture wounds were feeling better, they really were, but they still stung a little when she was bathing, and they still looked pretty ugly. The wounds would likely scar.

She urged the Pegasus to the side as an icy ball of Nowi's breath headed in her direction. "Sorry!" called Nowi.

The Clerics stayed close by their partners (Nowi for Elaine, Gaius for Lissa), and Maribelle tore through the field with Donnel on her horse behind her. Sully and Sumia successfully struck down three units one after another. And Gregor almost held Ricken under his arm like a rugby ball and slashed through Gangrel's men.

Out of the corner of Anali's eye she caught sight of a flash of red and blue. Chrom must have given Cordelia the okay to take him to Gangrel. But Anali wasn't worried, Chrom was a stronger man now then when they last saw Gangrel. Besides, Chrom wasn't going to leave Lissa as the sole heir to the Ylissean throne.

Cordelia could have sworn she felt Chrom's breath on the back of her neck. Internally she was jumping for joy, singing, and even rolling around like a child in a giddy glee. This was going to be another one of her precious memories with Chrom, made all the more precious when they came out victorious. Following her instructions, she urged her mare to fly lower. She felt Chrom leap off the Pegasus; Cordelia did not return to the battle field until she was sure Chrom landed safely.

Keeping his eyes on Gangrel, Chrom slowly removed the Falchion from its sheath. Gangrel himself carried a jagged blade, a Levin sword. A rare magic sword that could summon a single bolt of lightning. "Good day, my little princeling!" Gangrel greeted with a mock salute. His voice was a bit overly casual, even for Gangrel. And there was the look on his face, his irises seemed to have shrunken and Gangrel's grin was ridiculously wide. "Still dreaming of your squashed sister?"

"No more talk, Gangrel," Chrom said calmly, he pointed the tip of his sword at the Mad King. "You die today, and peace returns to both Ylisse and Plegia."

"Such hypocrisy!" spat Gangrel. He gestured to himself by placing a hand on his chest. "You _despise_ me, wretch! You want to cut me down! You don't know the first thing about peace! No man does!"

"I know more than you ever will."

Gangrel's shoulders shock, he chortled. "More than me?" he repeated. Gangrel‘s breathing became ragged, his face red with anger. "MORE THAN ME?! You _ARE_ me! When life asks you a question, you answer with blood!"

Chrom faltered, his stony expression dropped and he lowered his sword. "Maybe you're right," he confessed. "I will never be Emmeryn. I am not as forgiving as she was. All I have left are her words, and her memory. Were I alone, I might be driven to madness… or worse." Shaking his head, he stood strong once more. "But I'm not alone. My friends and brothers-in-arms stand behind me."

The mad king wrenched. "Are you done?!" he demanded. "May I finally vomit now? Have you learned nothing, princey? Men are beast! Nothing more! We fight, we kill, we devour our prey! Beast do not stand behind beasts, little prince! The use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose!” He extended his arm, gesturing to the battlefield. “Take a look around you!"

"So you acknowledge why your own soldiers refuse to stand behind you?" Chrom challenged. "Why your own people demand the end of your reign? You are a poison to your own people, a festering wound. And I will do what my sister could not."

Gangrel tilted his head to the side with a half-crazed look in his eye. All the princeling did was prove Gangrel’s point. Another hypocrite from the kingdom of hypocrisy. "Such a clever tongue you have, little prince," he admitted. "It will look quite fetching hanging on my mantel, next to your sister's corpse! C'MON!"

Lightning shot out of Gangrel's sword. Immediately, Chrom ducked out of the way, he sprinted forward and drew his blade back. Both swords clashed, creating yellow and blue sparks. Their blades collided several times as Gangrel, cackling wildly, was playing on the offense. He was attacking without any rhyme or reason, he wasn't thinking things through.

They both only had the vaguest sense of what was going on around them. Gangrel's army was hanging on by the smallest of threads, that much was obvious. Perhaps they were from the moment the battle started. Some were dead, others were still hanging in there. Gangrel's army collapsed, and he even gave Aversa the boot, who took it in stride.

Gangrel had to ponder if the men who stayed, stayed for him or just to die as patriots. To die as heroes in the peoples eyes. It mattered not. Men were born alone, and then they die alone. Gangrel was no fool, his people did not care for him, just as the princeling's underlings didn't care for him. They just wanted to keep their own hides safe. In the end they were both alone.

Chrom ducked one of Gangrel's attacks. He spun around as he stood up and clashed blades with Gangrel once more. He put all his strength into it, shoving Gangrel back. While the Mad King was shoved back he struggled to regain his balance. Chrom was quick to Gangrel's side, and drove his elbow into his chest, knocking him off his feet completely. Their eyes met for the briefest moment before Chrom drove his sword into Gangrel's body.

Gangrel froze momentarily. The pain was excruciating, but it lasted for only a moment. Just one moment. Perhaps Chrom had been seeing things, but in that brief moment before Gangrel died, the Mad King found inner peace.

With their king dead what remained of the Plegian forces began to throw their weapons down in surrender. The government was undoubtedly in a bit of chaos now, but there was a chance Plegia would be able to pick itself up. They were willing to force Gangrel out of power, after all.

Anali found herself with Chrom, Basilio and Flavia after they regrouped. The Shepherds as a whole took little damage. At most there were some bruising and cuts, nothing that their healers could not handle. "Looks like it's finished," Flavia said with her hands on her hips. "Once their messenger delivers our terms, we can put an end to this bloody business, once and for all."

"We may have won," Chrom said through a sigh, he shook his head. "But somehow I don't feel like celebrating."

Basilio clapped him on the back. “Victory can be bitter as well as sweet, boy. It’s better you learn that now.”

Flavia crossed her arms over her chest and nodded in agreement. “This whole ordeal has left many of Regna Ferox’s good soldiers dead,” she said. “We need to see to our dead and the families they left behind. Then it’s time to attend to the living and rebuild our armies.”

Chrom turned his attention to her. “I’m sorry, Flavia. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten. Ylisse will compensate your nation in whatever fashion-"

"Oh?" the Khan questioned cheekily with a raised eyebrow. "In that case, how about you hand over the Fire Emblem and we'll call it even?"

Anali almost jumped back when she heard this. After everything? After what Emmeryn did to keep it safe? But her worries were gone when the Khan chuckled. "Just a little Feroxi humor," she said. "Don't worry about our finances, Chrom. Reparations will fall to Plegia, I've seen their treasury - they can well afford it."

Basilio sighed ruefully, "Yes, pity the man who stands between Flavia and a full coffer."

"I'll have to remember that when you come to visit Ylisstol," Chrom said with a weak smile.

A Feroxi soldier approached them with news from the Plegian messenger, so the Khan's left the prince and his tactician promising to return with news for them. Anali smiled slightly as she kicked at the dirt beneath her feet. For a moment, she allowed herself to wonder what would happen between her and Chrom. She did say that they should wait until the war was over before they could act on their feelings. However, Anali also understood that not only did Chrom need to take his place as the Exalt, he had to see to his own people.

When she looked up at Chrom, she found that he was looking away with his brow knitted together, deep in thought. Anali balled a hand up in front of her chest, just barely gripping the fabric of her tunic. “What’s what, Chrom?” she asked approaching him. “You look so serious.”

“I…” Chrom looked up skyward for a moment. When the words refused to come out, his shoulder slumped. He lowered his head in order to stare Anali in the face. “I think I owe you an apology, Anali. This wasn’t your war to fight, and you had your own problems to face.”

“But, I still chose to fight,” argued Anali. She lowered her hand, and tilted her head to the side. “Call it a hunch, but I doubt you’d let anyone who didn’t want to stay and fight be here on the field today.”

His shoulders shook slightly as he smiled. When Anali was right, she was right. “I’ve been thinking a lot lately about everything. And about you, Anali.” He reached out to take Anali’s hand in his own. “In many ways, you’re the best fighter I’ve ever known… and the best friend.”

A blush formed on Anali’s cheeks as she brushed a tendril of hair over her shoulder. “I never want to let you go, Anali,” Chrom said, giving her hand an affectionate squeeze. “Does that make me selfish?”

Anali’s brow knitted together in confusion. “If so, then I would be just as bad,” she said. “I would… I would stay with you always.”

In that moment, Chrom saw his future as clear as day. He expected the counsel to start pestering him about a royal wedding, and an heir soon after to secure Ylisse’s future. His relationship with Anali, in the romantic sense, was relatively new, and even then, it was kind of a secret relationship. Maybe he was about to rush into it, he had only really known Anali for four or five months. But Chrom knew, without a doubt, Anali was it. “Anali…”

“Yes, Chrom?” Anali inquired.

He let go of Anali’s hand and took a step back. There was a blush forming on his face, and before he knew it, the words were coming out of his mouth before his mind could even process it. “We met under unusual circumstances, but lives have been made from far less. My sister always followed her heart, so now I’m going to follow mine.”

It was at this point when Chrom knew he was about to just put everything out on the table and just say it. “What I want to ask is…” And the words went and got caught in his throat. “Well, what I mean is…”

To Anali’s surprised, Chrom dropped down on one knee. His had was bowed, and his right arm was held, crossed over his chest, over is heart. Stealing his courage he asked, “Will you marry me?”

Gasping, Anali brought a hand to her mouth, her eyes widened. She could feel tears beginning to well up in the corners of her eyes. To think she once thought no one would want to marry a woman like Anali, someone with no past and only so much to her name. But here was Chrom, a good, great man, who not only loved her in spite of her own baggage, but was willing to marry her.

There was a part of Anali that felt this was rushing in too fast. Didn’t they just barely confess their feelings? Wasn’t this too soon? But Anali couldn’t bring herself to care. She loved Chrom. She loved Chrom so much. 

Lowering her hand, Anali nodded, the tears falling freely from her eyes. “Yes.”

Chrom lifted his head, spotting the wide smile on her face. He broke out into fight of laughter. Standing up, Chrom suddenly scooped Anali into her arms, getting a surprised yelp out of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck; she was unable to keep her own laughter in as Chrom spun them around once. “With one word you’ve made the happiest man in all the realm!” he declared, still carrying her in his arms. “But I must ask for a bit of patience. My first duty must be to heal the scars of war and assume my role for my people. But then, we can begin our life together.”

“I’m not in a hurry to rush in,” Anali said. “Let’s adjust to the current changes before we plan a wedding.”

“That’s a nice way of think of it.”

A half-smile tugged at Anali’s lips. “I can’t help but think back to the day we first met,” she said. “Isn’t it strange? In a few months we went from a couple of strangers to planning a future together. A lot’s happened between then.”

It made Anali want to weep in joy. She was so sure that she didn’t have a future. That no one was willing to wed someone with no past. But now, Anali was so glad to be so wrong. “I know, together, we can bring joy back to the palace,” Chrom said, leaning his forehead against Anali’s. “I’ll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us… my love.”

When she looked back on it like that, Anali wanted to weep in joy. She was so sure that she didn't have a future. That no one was willing to wed someone with no past. How glad she was to be so wrong. Her future was in sight now, and it was with a man she loved so dearly. "I know together we can bring joy back to the palace," Chrom said with his forehead against Anali's. "I'll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us… my love."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Anali rested her head against his neck. "My love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the one hand, it feels so typical to put Anali with Chrom. But on the other hand the game pretty much forgets Chrom and Robin can marry other people. Even the male option.
> 
> Also I want to apologize if I said something wrong during Liam's explanation about the difference between the harp and lyre/violin and viola. I really don't know much about instruments…


	16. Changes

Anali decided that it was probably for the best that she and Chrom waited a bit before announcing their engagement. Not only did it give Chrom time to settle into his new role, but Anali time to prepare. Not everyone would be okay with the union, especially in light of recent events. Ylisse's new Exalt and an unknown Plegian woman, there was bound to earn them (or more likely, her) a few glares. Waiting would allow Anali a chance to be with the people and show them that she was ready and willing to work alongside Chrom as his wife. 

For the next few days, after their return, Anali accompanied Chrom whenever he traveled to Ylisstol to oversee the repairs. Several shops had been gutted of everything they had, and many men and women were injured in an effort of retaliation. Various homes were made into refuges for those who were too injured or homeless. Everyone, man, woman or child tried to pitch in in any way they could to rebuild. The church was pretty much destroyed, it appeared that the Plegians used the same blasting powder they used on Ylisse Castle.

Anali whipped up a few schematics for the reconstruction of the church and several other buildings that were far too damaged. They had to complete it all before the winter, but if they followed her schedule they should have been able to restore the church and the buildings before the trees were deprived of their leaves.

Whenever she was standing beside Chrom she found that their hands would brush together every so often. Anali wanted, badly, to hold that hand, but managed to keep herself under control. The day would come when they could do so openly, and Anali did assure Chrom that she could wait.

To what she understood, after seeing the repairs to Ylisstol Chrom, and a select few of the Shepherds would travel to the various duchies and hear from their Dukes or Duchesses what the damage was. Lissa would remain at the palace during this, Chrom had asked Anali to stay with her. She agreed.

If there was one person who disserved to know about Chrom and Anali's recent engagement before the announcement was even made, it was Lissa. After all, Chrom was her brother, and Anali would become a part of the family one day. 

It came about one morning when came the rarest moment when it was just the two of them, no one joining them, no guards, no servants. The problem was getting Lissa alone without the risk of a gossipy maid, or the wrong person overhearing. Good gods, if Lord Duir were here, that would be a disaster. 

But as soon as the siblings were alone, Chrom placed his utensil’s down. “Lissa, there’s… something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about,” he said, breaking the silence between them.

Lissa sat with a bit of ham half-way to her mouth. Her hair was out of it’s usual pigtales, and she was dressed so casually she could have been mistaken for a milkmaid. Chrom never asked, but he did imagine the crinoline became a hassle after wearing it for a time. “Should I be worried?” Lissa asked, placing her own utensil’s down.

“No! No,” he assured her. “It’s just…” He stepled his hands together. “We’re about to go through a large change-”

“Yeah…” Lissa said, her gaze cast down to the side. Her brow was knitted together; for a moment Chrom thought she was about to start tearing up, but the tears never came. “Neither of us ever expected Emm would… We never thought you would become the reigning monarch.”

Chrom flinched slightly, hit with the guilt that they never did recover Emmeryn’s body. Perhaps the best he could hope for was that Gangrel never got his hands on her either. “About that,” Chrom said, finding his voice. “I think it’s safe to say that after the death of one royal, the people are going to want to see House Ylisse secure it’s future. And I’m… working on it.”

His toeheaded sister tilted her head to the side. “Huh?”

Sighing, Chrom decided it was probably best to not beat around the bush, lest someone walk in on them. “I’ve asked Anali to marry me, and she said yes.”

Lissa stared at him with a blank expression. She blinked, once, twice, thrice. Then, suddenly, she rose from her seat with enough force to knock the chair over. She rounded the table and tackled Chrom into a hug, happily squealing all the while.

She did the same to Anali the first moment she saw her.

Lissa pressed to know if they actually talked about anything yet, when the wedding was, how many children they were having, and how Lissa wanted a niece. That last one got Anali to laugh. Lissa understood that they were waiting for a bit first and she understood that this news was just between the three of them. But ones siblings did not get engaged everyday, as far as Lissa was concerned she was allowed to be excited.

Almost as soon as the Shepherds returned to Ylissitol, talk of Chrom’s coronation was at the front of everyone’s mind. Though, it was a bittersweet feeling all around, Emmeryn was very beloved by the people at the time of her death. But most tried to look at the event the way they believed Lady Emmeryn would, with joy. 

The castle's great hall was closed off for decorating; the council took up most of Chrom's time. There was a plethora of different people warming the castle in those days. The seamstress from Chrom’s coronation outfit. The decorators. The cooks. There was even news of guests arriving early.

During dinner, three days after their final battle against Gangrel, Chrom personally announced that everyone of the Shepherds were his personal guests at the coronation. In his own words, Chrom would not have gotten anywhere without them. Immediately the girls got together to talk about what they would wear for the occasion, even Sully of all people got in on the conversation. Anali mentioned that she was thinking about wearing the same dress she wore at Chrom's ball and was met with a smack on the head from Maribelle's parasol. "You will do no such thing!" she snapped. "As a rule I abhor outfit repeating, if there was ever a time to avoid it, this is it!"

So she was supposed to go out and buy a new dress she was probably going to wear only once? Aye…

Shortly after Chrom shared his and Anali’s news with Lissa, she sought out Anali. She was not quite sure if it was because of the news, or if it was just really good timing, but Lissa had asked Anali if she could help her learn magic. Apparently Lissa had tried on her own, and only succeeded in burning herself. "Why not ask Miriel?" Anali asked out of curiosity. "She's just as good."

"I know," Lissa said fiddling with her apron. "But Miriel likes to use big words and such flowery language I can hardly follow her direction."

Anali had to nod in agreement. It was a little difficult to understand Miriel sometimes, to the point where Anali was surprised that she was speaking with Vaike a lot these days. To be fair, according to Stahl, it confused her as much as it did everyone else. "What brought this up?" asked Anali.

Lissa began to play with her fingers. "Just… stuff," she replied. "You know I was told that Emmeryn was a Cleric too before our parents died. E-Even… Even my mother was a healer of sorts, so I've been told."

Anali nodded respectfully. She didn't quite get where Lissa was going with this, but listened politely all the same. "I guess it came naturally," Lissa shrugged. "But… you know, even Emmeryn learned magic as she got older. That's how Elaine escaped, didn't you hear?"

She did but it never really registered to her. Anali had a difficult time imagining Emmeryn every lifting her hand in violence, Emmeryn was someone who did understand that sometimes they needed to act, and, had she been in their army, she would have been with Lissa, Maribelle, and Elaine healing the other's injuries. It must have been a sight to see when Emmeryn used the spell against the solider to give Elaine a chance to escape. "I've been thinking lately," Lissa continued. "That I need to step up my game. I've been going to the meetings with Chrom and the council, and… Healing others is good, I'll kick anyone's butt who suggests otherwise."

Anali had to burst out laughing at that. She knew Lissa was equal parts joking as she was serious. But the mental image Anali got of Lissa trying to take on someone as big as Vaike was hilarious. Lissa must have seen the humor in her statement as she smiled. "What I'm trying to say is that I want to be able to take some form of initiative if I need to," said Lissa. "And I was thinking magic is my best option."

Anali nodded. "Let's see if Anna can sell us any basic tomes," she said. "Then we'll get started from there."

Lissa's smile brightened, she grabbed Anali by the arm and started dragging her across the garrison as they searched for Anna. She struggled to keep up with the sprightly princess, but all in all, Anali was excited. This gave her the perfect opportunity to bond with Lissa, to bond with the girl who would become her sister in due time.

Chrom could understand looking his best for special occasions. What he couldn't understand was why he needed a new outfit for every occasion. The fittings for an outfit he would only ware once was tedious, and time consuming. One new outfit for every year or two and there you go! Of course, in some ways Chrom understood why this was different, he wasn't the prince anymore.

He wasn't the prince anymore. 

Five words that may very well carry the weight of the world, because of what they meant. Emm was gone and he couldn't even bury her, for all he knew Gangrel kept his sick promise. The people of Plegia wouldn't have allowed that, would they? Frederick said she was like a folk hero to them, and people heard what-

He flinched when he felt the needle poke into it. "Sorry, milord," the seamstress muttered an apology. Her words seemed to ring hallow, as she was so absorbed by her work.

Chrom looked up at the three mirrors as his brow furrowed. Had his hair been trimmed, slicked back, and perhaps thinning he could have been Calhoun's doppelganger in these clothes. No matter how hard Chrom tried he couldn't rid himself of the resemblance.

Mercifully the door behind him was thrown open, the sound tore Chrom away from his gloomy thoughts. "Milord," he heard Frederick say. "You have a visitor."

Chrom held out his arms. “Can’t it wait, Frederick? I’m a little busy at the moment.”

"I understand milord. But, believe me, you want to see this one."

The seamstress was not happy to hear that Chrom would be out in a minute. She did not say anything, but her face made it clear that she wasn't paid enough to do this. Changing back into his regular clothes, Chrom followed his loyal knight through the castle.

Frederick explained that their visitor, or rather visitors, there were two, were waiting just outside the castle as they had a wagon with them. When Chrom stepped outside into the courtyard, he was indeed met with two men, one who was probably around Chrom's age, and the other was a few decades older. The older man sat on their horse drawn wagon, which carried a wooden box covered in flowers. The young man was petting their horse, muttering affectionate words to the beast.

"Prince Chrom," the older man said. Slowly, he slid off his seat. "Well, from what I hear you won't be prince for much longer." The man chuckled to himself, before he cleared his throat. "I am Ghaith, and this is my friend, Nuzayh," he gestured to his younger companion. "We're both former soldier's for the Plegian military."

“O-oh…”

Chrom made the assumption that Ghaith and Nuzayh were amongst those who deserted Gangrel. But that didn't explain why they were here. Should they have been in Plegia, aiding in their own relief as they were now without a king? And Chrom was sure Gangrel had no next of kin.

Ghaith seemed troubled as he lined the edges of his hands against his lips briefly. "There just isn't any easy way to say this," the older man sighed. "You see, Prince Chrom, we were both witnesses to your sister's words… and sacrifice."

Chrom finally realized the wooden box was actually a casket. Did he dare to think…? "The both of us, and three others, were the first to find her," Ghaith continued. "We… We should have brought her to you sooner… But how were we supposed to smuggle her out of the country and not be caught? We wanted to keep her out of Gangrel's hands, you see…"

Chrom imagined that he had aged several decades in a matter of seconds. He looked from the flower-covered box on the wagon, to Ghaith in front of him and back. The flowers made sense now, it was to hide the stench of decay. Emmeryn was in there... Gangrel never got his hands on her… She was back on Ylissean soil…

He approached Ghaith with the intention of expressing his immense gratitude, and to thank him for doing them the service. But, once Chrom was just an armslenght away, he collapsed to his knees. Frederick stepped forward as Ghaith crouched down at the prince's side. Without thinking, Chrom grabbed onto Ghaith’s upper arms and placed his forehead on Ghaith’s shoulder, much like a child to his father. Ghaith rubbed his back much like a father would have.

The funeral was put together in a matter of two days, the day before Chrom’s coronation. In many stories the rain would have been pouring something fierce. That was not what happened the day of the funeral. The day Exalt Emmeryn Silvia Isolde Ylisse was put to rest the sun was shining, there was not a cloud in the sky. It definitely seemed like something Emmeryn would have wanted; that everyone keep smiling in her absence, and enjoy such a beautiful summer day. But it felt so wrong, especially to those who loved her the most.

Lady Emmeryn's body had been moved from the makeshift casket she was delivered in, to a professionally made one. The casket was to remain closed. The fall left her body disfigured, the impact itself, as Nuzayh explained, was anything but pretty. That was what he had to say before the real damage was inspected. Those with weak stomachs had to look away. And then there was the fact that three weeks passed since Emmeryn first died, it left them with little choice but to leave the casket closed during the funeral.

The coffin was made of mahogany and polished so much that it could have lit up an entire room on its own. Carved onto the surface was the Brand of the Exalt, though it was slightly obscured by the bouquet of yellow and white flowers that were common place in Plegia. A gift from the people who were inspired by her words and actions.

With her head bowed Anali listened as Libra lead the services. She wished she could remember if she had ever been to a funeral before. At least then she would know what she was supposed to do. Just standing still and keeping her head lowered seemed like something someone there for emotional support would do. But then again, maybe she was. Anali did not know Emmeryn that well; she didn't know what Emmeryn's favorite meal was, what she did to relax, her favorite time of day, anything about Emmeryn personally. And odds were whenever Anali thought about Emmeryn all she would remember about her was that one final leap of faith. The idealized Emmeryn, not Emmeryn the person.

That did not seem right at all. There was much more to Emmeryn than just how she died. The thought filled Anali with bitterness, Emmeryn, in spirit or in person, was going to be her sister-in-law one day, and all she would remember about her was that leap of faith. That just wasn't fair.

Lowering her head further Anali willed herself to soak in Libra's words about the passing of human life and how the people they leave behind can go on in spite of their grief. Theirs is the little whisper you hear in your most desperate hour. Theirs is the voice telling you to be strong. They cannot be seen, but they are watching and-

_I love you, no matter what._

Anali's head snapped up, the only thing she saw in front of her was Libra, with a holy book in hand, beside Emmeryn's coffin, and the many, many people surrounding the scene. She could have sworn someone just spoke to her as plain as day, as though they were standing right there in front of her. Anali was hardly one to believe in ghost stories, despite the fact that most of the Shepherds swore up and down that they had their own personal ghost following them, so she must have just heard someone speaking to another person close to them. If there was an occasion for that sort of thing, this was it.

She allowed her eyes to wander and she found Chrom staring intently at his sisters casket. His shoulders were stiff as a board and his hand trembled. Anali reached out for Chrom's hand but she decided against the notion at the last minute and just ended up brushing her hand against his. If he wanted the comfort he could reach out for her. As Anali pulled her hand back Chrom grabbed a hold of it and squeezed. He probably wanted to squeeze harder than he was, but he didn't want to hurt her. Anali, on the other hand, wanted to do more to comfort Chrom. It would have been okay, wouldn't it? Given the circumstances not everyone would assume they were together, together.

She wanted to do more for him, but maybe this was the best she could.

To Lissa's credit when she said she was tired of crying all the time, she meant it… To a reasonable point. Frederick was the one to tell her that Emmeryn's body had been delivered to the castle safe and sound. Lissa spent the next hour or so bouncing back and forth between keeping it together, and sobbing. All with a smile. 

The things that must have been going through her head. Emmeryn's body on Ylissean grounds meant that she was never in Gangrel's hands and put up on display like he said. It also meant that Emm was home. But, on the other hand, it meant that they would have to bury her soon, and it meant that Lissa would never see her again.

If one were to talk to her that day they would have either been met with a calm, collected Lissa, or a sobbing Lissa that made little sense when she spoke. It got a little difficult during the emergency meeting to discuss funeral arrangements. Apparently, Lissa had to repeat herself when she blubbered out, "Excuse me, I just need a little tea, does anyone else want some?"

The following day she was as fine as anyone in her situation could be. And come the day of the funeral Lissa stood firm and her eyes were dried. It may have helped that Maribelle was holding her hand throughout the service, and Gaius was standing close by her. As much as Gaius was driving Anali crazy with his 'blackmail negotiations' he was a pretty decent guy as far as thieves went. It seemed like, in recent days, he had developed a bit of a soft spot for Lissa. 

Who knew what Maribelle had to say about that.

When the services concluded a line had formed in front of the coffin, each person lingered behind to pay the Exalt their respects. Come Anali's turn she knelt down at the foot of the coffin, as she had seen Chrom and Lissa before her do, and brought her hands together. The words just came to her, although Anali was sure they weren't exactly a prayer, but a couple of lines of a poem. She wasn't even sure if it was appropriate for a funeral, but the lines made her think of Emmeryn.

"'Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light,'" she quoted under her breath, it was fast and slurred enough that her lips could not be read easily. ''I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night.'"

She would have to ask Liam about it and see if he knew it.

Done, she scooted to the side as royal siblings accepted condolences from the people. She was not the only one of the Shepherds sticking behind for moral support. Frederick was a given, as was Maribelle, but there was also Sumia, Sully, and Vaike. Anali felt a pang of jealousy when she saw this many people there for them both. Of course Anali wasn't the only one capable of being there for Chrom. Sully was one of his oldest friends, Vaike was his friend and rival, and, while Anali didn't know the full story, she suspected that there was a history of sorts between him and Sumia. Right now, Anali was his chief tactician first; his fiancée second.

As time went by Sully and Sumia began talking amongst themselves with the occasional quip from Maribelle. And Frederick was scolding Vaike for drawing too much attention to himself. Anali turned around to look at the rows of gravestones from past Ylissean royalty. At least a thousand years worth. Yikes…

She looked down at the first grave she saw. It was Calhoun and his wife's. Of course Emmeryn was placed beside them. Curious, Anali knelt down in front of the grave, careful not to step on the hem of her dress. It was only now Anali learned that his wife was named Silvia. The name seemed a bit… common. With names like Calhoun, Emmeryn and Chrom, Silvia and Lissa really felt out of place.

Anali looked at the death dates, Lissa had just barely turned a year old when they both died. A good month or so after. And then there were the exact dates, Silvia died a day after her husband. Did that mean that whatever happened killed Calhoun instantly? That Silvia was putting up a fight before she died?

The day went by quickly, Anali went to bed emotionally exhausted. She head her coronation dress hanging by her cot, ready for the chaos that was bound to come in the morning. In the room it was just Anali and Cordelia, Elaine and Olivia were probably still bathing. Olivia seemed to be a bit skittish to share a bathing room with anyone and often asked one of the girl's to make sure no one was looking as Olivia bathed and changed.

After Anali changed into her night gown she sat back on her cot. "Hey, Cordelia?" she asked.

The red haired young woman turned to look at Anali. She was in a red nightgown, but for some reason, she always carried a pillow around their room. Right there in front of her, blocking her solar plexus and chest from view. "Yes?" asked Cordelia.

"In the cemetery I noticed Calhoun and his wife's graves," Anali said, fiddling with her blanket. "And I was kind of… wondering what happened to them. I mean, if you knew."

Cordelia's face twisted as her eyes traveled to the side. Oh, she knew, it was hard press to find someone in her generation who didn't. "They were caught in a landslide," Cordelia said finally. She took a seat on the cot across from Anali. "They were in Chon'sin to visit the royal family… it was raining pretty hard for a while at the time. They were warned that travel would be dangerous… but they went anyway. What happened is anyone's guess, but what everyone could agree on was that they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. There were enough witnesses in the outskirts of Chon'sin to get them immediate help but…"

She paused for a moment and leaned back. She must have been struggling to find the right words. Calhoun left the country in shambles, Anali figured he was not exactly as adored as Emmeryn was. "Exalt Calhoun had died on the spot," Cordelia said through a sigh. "I heard he was either struck in the chest by debris, or he was buried under the dirt and suffocated. Queen Silvia was injured… bad. She had already lost quite a bit of blood by the time they dug her out. She died of her injuries early the next morning."

"So, it was just a accident?" Anali asked. "No foul play?"

Cordelia nodded in response.

That almost explained Gangrel’s actions during the war. The one responsible for Plegia’s suffering was taken by a freak accident. In the eyes of Gangrel, Plegia was unable to get vengeance on the man directly responsible for it. No wonder Gangrel was so hell-bent on Emmeryn’s demise. She was the next best person, as disgusting a thought as it was.

When Cordelia stood back up to finish her nightly rituals, Anali pulled her blanket back and tucked herself in. She rolled over in her cot as the door to their room opened. Anali tried to drown out the chatter as she dozed off into sleep.

_I grip onto the railing as I gag. I can feel my hair is pulled back by someone's hand, as another hand rubs my back. Tears pool into the corners of my eyes as a chunky, fowl substance spews out of my mouth. Thankfully, it lands into the sea, creating a trail as we sail by. "ARE WE THERE YET?!" I yell, sobbing as I did so._

_"Almost," I hear Chrom say as I sink to my knees. "I think."_

_I let out a whiny sob as I lean against the wooden frame. It was no secret that I had no sea legs whatsoever. But it usually didn't get this bad. Last time I got this sick while sailing was when I was-_

_"Milord, milady," Frederick says from behind us. "I've just received news that we'll be arriving shortly-"_

_"Oh, thank the gods!" I breathe out._

_"They should be waiting for us as soon as we dock."_

_"Thank you, Frederick," Chrom says with a brief nod. "However, I think we'll need to wait a moment before we discuss anything with him."_

_I whimper as my stomach gurgles again. I'm not sure if waiting is a good thing or not. This was the first time we were meeting him, and I want to make a good first impression. Stalling twenty minutes because I needed to get over my seasickness did not strike me as anything good._

_Mercifully we docked within fifteen minutes. I cling onto Chrom as we wait for the okay to get off this hell vessel and back onto solid ground. I risk looking forward at the small group who wait for us. Two knights stand on either side of the tall, well-endued woman, and the very tall, sickly skinned man. By brow knits and I lift my head. I've seen this man before. I'm sure of it. It was eight or nine years ago, but I'm sure it's him._

_"Chrom!" I hiss out. "It's him! The one who-"_

It was the chaos around her that woke Anali. The girls scurried around the Garrison asking for help with their hair, or their dress. Anali tried to stay as far out of the way as possible. Her dress was easy enough to slip in and out of. The dress was made from a silvery blue-grey fabric, embroidered with gold stitching at the hem, and blue sleeves that belled out.

Cordelia worked vigilantly on her hair, cursing to herself for keeping it so long. "Do you need help?" Anali asked. "I'm all ready so…"

"Thanks," Cordelia said breathlessly. She handed the brush to Anali as she approached her. "I'm really nervous… and excited. The two emotions are kind of conflicting, really."

"Why so nervous?" asked Anali.

"Because it's Prince Chrom's coronation. And he personally invited us. I don't want to insult him by looking so under dress."

"Cordelia, we could all arrive wearing nothing but potato sacks, and Chrom wouldn't care so long as we're there for him."

"I-I couldn't even begin to think of doing such a thing!" Cordelia said through her blush. "B-Besides, the Prince has earned our very best today, don't you think?"

Anali's eyes wandered to the corner as she took the moment to think about it. She supposed Cordelia had a point, after everything they've all been through, it was Chrom who lead them. All of that was before he became the Exalt, imagine what he was capable of with the reigns in hand. "I suppose your right," Anali said running the brush through Cordelia's hair. "He has earned it, but he's not exactly tending sheep anymore."

"He can handle it," Cordelia said with her head held high. "He has everything a good leader should. Calm and collected, the grace and intellect… charming…"

Anali burst out laughing before she could stop herself. It was rude of her, but who the hell was Cordelia talking about? Grace and intellect? Not quite the words she would use to describe a man who blunders into the women’s bathing tent and has an infamous gift for breaking things. Calm and collected? No. Chrom could and would let his emotions get the better of him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Anali said wiping her eyes. "I just… would not use those words to describe Chrom."

Cordelia furrowed her brow. How else was she supposed to describe Prince Chrom? Surely he was all of that and more. 

How could Anali do that? Speak about the Prince, the Exalt, so casually like he was anyone else in the Shepherds, not someone of the royal line. Cordelia could never do something like that, it was so improper. But wasn't she in a similar boat as Anali as far as social statuses went? Cordelia was the child of a couple of villagers and was only where she was now because Sumia's father got her a good recommendation. Anali didn't even have that, from the sounds of it she was just in the right place at the right time.

As much as Cordelia hated the wording, Anali was probably worse off than Cordelia. Anali had no known family, and would have been doing whatever she could to keep herself alive had Prince Chrom not found her. And, for that matter, she was Plegian. A Plegian with no history.

The tactician styled Cordelia's hair into a side bun as per Cordelia's instruction. Immediately, Cordelia forced Anali into the chair, she talked her into at least having her hair up into a half-updo. In the end, Anali was surprised to find that she actually liked how it looked. Cordelia had tied the outer layer of Anali's hair into a messy bun, while she left the inner layer hanging freely. 

Come that afternoon, the Shepherds filled in several seats in the throne room. The castle had been cleaned to the point of shining, and decorated with blues, whites, and gold. The Archbishop stood in front of the throne, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Anali had spotted Libra speaking to him earlier, she supposed it wasn't surprising. Sandwiched between Olivia and Elaine, Anali wrung her hands together, anxious and wanting to do something with her hands.

She scanned the crowd. Outside of the Shepherds it was mostly the Ylisse's nobles, and a few trusted allies in the church, and, oh hey, Khan Flavia and Khan Basilio. In hindsight it should not have surprised Anali. And yet it did, for whatever reason.

Anali almost jumped out of her skin when the choir began to sing in a dead language. The silence fell upon the crowd as they rose to their feet. Anali suppressed a smile as proof of things remaining the same despite the changes walked by her. Chrom's clothing bore some resemblance to his usual onesie, the blue fabric was darker, and his cape was longer. Surprisingly Chrom wore two sleeves for the occasion. He had on a shining breastplate, gauntlets, couters and a couple of greaves on his shins. And, of course, the one pauldron on his left shoulder. His usual asymmetrical fashion still managed to sneak in. The Falchion remained at his side, and his hair remained in its usual style.

Meeting with the Archbishop, Chrom lowered himself to one knee, his right arm crossed over his chest, and head lowered. "Sire," the Archbishop spoke, his voice strong and commanding. "Is it your will now to take the oath before Naga and the people of Ylisse?"

Anali felt her chest swell as Chrom answered, "That is my will."

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the land and the people of Ylisse, according to the law and customs?"

"I solemnly promise so to do."

The Archbishop turned his back to the crowd for a moment, and turned back around just as quickly. He carried a sort of golden diadem in his hands. It was a thin circlet that met in the back arched in the back, creating a halo. The fact that it greatly resembled Emmeryn's suggested to Anali that it was tradition for the Exalt. "Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the will of Naga," the Archbishop continued. "Will you maintain the peace and prosperity of Ylisse? Will you preserve the doctrine, worship, discipline, and govern thereof the laws establish in Ylisse?"

"All this," Chrom said firmly. "I promise to do."

The Archbishop stood right in front of Chrom, and secured the circlet around his head. "Please rise," said the Archbishop. Obediently, Chrom stood up, and turned around to face the crowd. "Presenting, His Majesty, Exalt Chrom Calhoun Gawain Ylisse."

Anali decided that the banquet to follow the coronation was a little stuffy for her likening. But the food was to die for. Oh, there was bear meat, but the pastries… gods. She got into a little staring contest with Donnel over the last horn pastry, a pastry with cream filling, until one of the servants brought out a fresh batch. They had themselves a good laugh over it.

Donnel impressed Anali with how well he cleaned up, sure he went to Chrom's birthday ball, but he still wore his tin pot helmet, and simply wore a nice shirt and slacks. Today he actually tried to put in a great effort to look good. He tried, and failed, to slick his hair back, but it proved to be untamable. He even wore a suit jacket. And then there was Panne, who just brushed her hair and fur, a subtle difference that probably spoke louder than her words did.

Biting into her pastry horn Anali felt a delightful chill going up and down her spine. Gods, this was wonderful. Swallowing, she thought it was about to go down the wrong tube when Chrom bumped into her. "Oh, I'm sorry," Chrom said quickly, taking her by the hand even though Anali was at no risk of stumbling. "It's a bit crowded in here."

"I suppose it is," Anali said with a smile.

Continuing through the banquet hall, Chrom held onto Anali's hand for as long as he could until they were out of arms length. She looked down at her hand, Chrom had managed to slip her a note. Stuffing the rest of her pastry horn into her mouth Anali found herself a secluded spot, and unfolded the tiny bit of parchment.

_Outside_  
Maple grove  
Five minutes 

Anali hiked up the hem of her dress, and searched for the first door. It was still early in the evening, the sun still lingered in the horizon. The late summer air was cool against Anali's exposed shoulders, and refreshing after being inside the banquet hall for a while. The maple grove was by the castle wall, the first line of defense against potential enemies. Upon finding the tree Anali stepped out of her shoes. Why did fancy-shmancy shoes have to be so tight around the toes?

She waited a few moments, and no sign of Chrom. A sly smile played upon her lips as she peered around the tree. If she was right, this was the very same tree that covered the cleft Chrom bashed in. Anali covered her mouth, muffling her laughter. The cleft was easily large enough for a child, or a young woman her size to squeeze in and out of. It must have been so easy for Marth to get through. "It was an accident," she heard Chrom said. Turning around, Anali spotted him walking up to her. "I was trying to teach Vaike and Sully something and overshot. It was one of the few times Emmeryn really lost her temper."

"Oh jeez," Anali laughed. Clearing her throat she walked up to Chrom. "Was there something you wanted to talk about? Private setting and all?"

"I just wanted to see you," Chrom said, taking her into his arms. Anali wrapped her arms around him, but it wasn't like the hugs they shared up until now. His damned breastplate made it feel cold and uncomfortable. "You must admit there is something about all this secrecy, it's kind of fun."

"Even though this is the first time we've had to do this sort of thing," Anali said. She took his hand and rested her cheek into his palm. "And if we're caught? I'm sure Frederick would fly off the handle when he sees the Exalt and his tactician like this."

"All part of the fun."

Anali smiled. She had one hand over his as she kept it cradled against her cheek while her opposite hand was draped over his wrist. "I've been thinking…" her voice trailed off.

"Oh boy," Chrom breathed out. "Should I be worried?"

"I'm serious. Chrom, will everyone be okay with… us? Not only am I Plegian, but I'm probably the child of some nomad or something. Hardly someone the Exalt should be marrying."

Exhaling, Chrom ran his free hand through her hair. "My mother was hardly someone the Exalt should have married," he told her. "She was a horse doctor before she married Calhoun. Well, an assistant, but it's the same idea. I've been told that Calhoun looked for any excuse to get mother to come see his stallion just so he could see her."

Anali's eyes met with Chrom's. This was news to her. So, in a way Anali wasn't that different from Queen Silvia. Honestly, it was a little surprising given what she knew about Calhoun, which was admittedly very little. "And the other issue?" Anali asked.

Chrom pressed his free hand against the back of her neck and guided her closer to him, then Chrom kissed her on her hairline. "That's a part of the reason why I want you to stay when I tour the duchies," he said. "Give you time with the people, and time to show the council you're not a threat without my bias."

"That's almost clever." Anali's smile died as another thought dawned on her. "One more thing… What will getting married mean for me afterwards? Will I not be your tactician anymore?"

"I don't see why not. I'm still leading the Shepherds in spite of today."

She smiled slightly and gazed at his gold halo circlet. "You're not going to be wearing that all the time now, are you?" she asked playfully.

"Gods no," Chrom said through a snort. "It feels so awkward in the back."

Anali had to wonder if that was why Emmeryn wore her hair in front of her. Was it enough to serve as a counterbalance?

Gripping her chin, Chrom leaned forward. Anali, thinking he was about to kiss her, closed her eyes and waited. She felt goosebumps cover her body as she felt something wet and warm drag across the corner of her mouth. Snapping her eyes open, she blushed when she saw Chrom straighten himself up with a triumphant smirk on his face.

She wasn't sure who she was angrier at, herself for not making sure her face was clean of the pastry horn, or Chrom for doing such a thing. They could have been caught for Naga's sake! She smacked Chrom on the shoulder, and he chuckled all the while. "Don't laugh!" Anali scolded, smacking his arm again. "We could've been caught! We're supposed to be setting an example!"

Chrom held his sides, still laughing after each swat from Anali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did debate on having Emmeryn survive the fall at one point… for all of five minutes. Not only would survival be highly unlikely, the story just works out better with Emmeryn staying dead. Not to mention the circumstances of Emmeryn’s parologe raises _way_ too many questions.
> 
> Now, as far as this story is concerned, Chrom will be taking the title of Exalt. I get why they waited until the end of the game for that, but the reason for it in-game didn't make much sense to me. Exalt was never an Emmeryn-specific title, if it was I'd be more understanding, but it's a title that's been passed down from one generation to another for a thousand years. And yes, Chrom was supposed to be wearing his Great Lord look for the coronation.
> 
> The lines Anali recites for Emmeryn is from _'The Old Astronomer to His Pupil,'_ by Sarah Williams. I don't know what it is, but those lines really make me think of Emm, Lucina, and in the context of the story, another character.


	17. Blood of the Covenant

Tharja supposed she could understand the reasoning behind the Exalt's departure. The war against their countries did leave many homeless and left for a lot of reconstruction. War was hell or something, and it wasn't like her people were making things easy for Ylisse before all hell broke loose. What she didn't get was why she couldn't stay in Ylisstol with Anali.

Tharja was hardly one for all that romantic bullcrap, but even she could admit that there was something special about Anali. Anali's inner darkness was beautiful in that was powerful, powerful and vast. And yet Anali never swayed. She remained level-headed, and, well… nice. It was something of a contradiction, Tharja could think of plenty of uses with a darkness like that, but for Anali, it was like she had no idea of what she had. It was maddening… and very exciting.

The last thing Tharja would ever dream of was making Anali sad or get her upset. And she expected everyone else to do the same. Which was why Tharja was particularly miffed that the bastard who made Anali upset that one time got away with it scott free! Not only could Tharja not coax a name out of her, but Anali was happier than ever these days. What a waste of a perfectly good boil hex!

Tharja lived a pretty normal life in Yama. Her parents were still together, she even had a couple of younger brothers, it was a fairly boring life. Tharja was gifted with magic, as her family generally was, and she had the ambition to experiment and create her own hexes. Which was how she ended up as one of Gangrel's Dark Mages. She was always something of a lone wolf, she preferred the company of a desk, a book, and her work.

And then came Gangrel's little war. Tharja hardly had any memories of Calhoun's campaign against Plegia and it never effected her personally. She hadn't lost anyone then, her father was still alive and well, and the Farhi family lived relatively comfortably. The Ylissean's never did anything to her, Exalt Emmeryn did nothing to her personally. What was the point in fighting them? And then Anali stumbled into her life and it was practically love at first sight. She had to take Anali up on her offer, and was thrilled when Chrom agreed.

Tharja's time in the Shepherds was probably the most social thing she had ever done. She had been allowed to use a spare room as a workshop, and had that one dolt of a boy who would probably go to the bottom of the sea to get the ingredients she needed. The food was fantastic and she had a wealth of information at her fingertips. And, of course, she got to work with Anali.

However, Tharja was beyond pissed when she learned that Anali would be remaining in Ylisstol during Chrom's little cross country tour. The one with the brilliant mind who saved their sorry hides on more than one occasion was staying behind to watch the little princess. What a waste of her talents!

Anali had seen them off that morning and gave Chrom a book of strategies she devised for the occasion they could use if they came across trouble. And then the two of them had a brief conversation in low, hushed tones. Tharja did not like that in the slightest. What, did they have something to hide? She saw as they held hands for a moment before Chrom mounted his horse. Immediately after, Frederick gave the word to move, and they were headed straight out of Ylisse.

If there was one thing Tharja could not stand about Anali, it was the fact that she liked to be around people. If she wasn't studying tactics she was trying to learn how to battle on horseback with Sully and Sumia. Sword fighting with Stahl, Kellam, and Vaike, working on magic with Ricken, eating meats with Frederick, or testing strategies with Virion. Tharja saw her Anali annoying the hell out of Lon'qu, working on her hair with Cordelia, or just talking with the Exalt. 

It was infuriating! 

How was Tharja supposed to get Anali to notice her affection if she was too busy fooling around with everyone else?!

Tharja was just as skilled at magic as that little boy was. She could do Anali's hair just as well as Cordelia. 

Maybe. 

Possibly. 

And she could help Anali work on strategies. 

Possibly.

Maybe.

That evening, camp was set up a few miles outside their first stop. The most trouble they had was boredom and long hours. She put up the tent and did her chores begrudgingly. Her time of recollection that day made her realize that she should probably write to her family. Tharja may as well had just disappeared when she switched sides. So, Tharja wrote a brief note to her parents. She was alive, healthy, broadening her horizons, that sort of thing. Tharja wanted to know how they were doing, if her brother's were okay, and how they were taking everything.

Tharja did her best to get around camp without being spotted. If she remembered correctly, the Shepherds started to bring messenger hawks with them so they wouldn't have to wait for days on end to get messages to families or receive important messages. What luck for her. Now if only Tharja could remember where they were being kept. "Looking for something?" she heard.

The shout that came out of Tharja's lips was a rarity. Tharja was rarely someone that was creped up upon. She was the creeper. She whipped around to find Kellam, the soldier with the uncanny ability to just blend into the background. "The last person who snuck up on me like that isn't a person anymore," Tharja grumbled out. "How do you stay so quiet? Is it a spell of some kind?"

"Um… no…" Kellam replied. "Not that I know of, anyway."

"Right. Well, nice talking to you, quiet man. Now if you excuse me, I have a letter to mail."

"Oh. I was just on my way to have a letter mailed, too. Can I give you a hand?"

"I know how to mail a letter!" snapped Tharja. "I just hope the hawks are still able to go to Plegia."

Kellam thought for a moment. If it was by any means other than messenger hawk there probably would have been a bit of trouble. He imagined that Plegia's government was in a bit of chaos, their king was dead and the people were on the brink of revolution. "I don't see why not," he replied. "Why Plegia, though? Is that where your family lives?"

Tharja returned the question with a hard glare. It should have been pretty damn obvious that she was Plegian born and bred. Where else could she be from with a name like Tharja? "Right, sorry," Kellam said quickly. "In that case, I suppose you're worried about them, huh? I worry about my family a lot."

"I come from a family of powerful mages," Tharja told him matter-of-factly. She kept her eyes hidden under her bangs as she spoke, trying not to expose herself too much. "They can usually take care of themselves. But after everything that's happened… Well, who knows?"

"Oh, wow!" Kellam gasped. "A family of spell casters? I'll bet they're safe as houses!"

The Dark Mage forced back the small smile that threatened to come out. Even she needed a little reassurance.

Cordelia absently ran her hand down her pegasus' muzzle as she watched the setting sun. It was such a beautiful view, the way the sun could be seen between the mountains and the rosy sky. Watching such a setting, Cordelia's fantasies got away with her. "If only we could be alone together… just the two of us…" she said outloud. She brought one hand to her face as she scolded herself, "I told myself I'd stop dreaming about him…"

"Dreaming about who?"

She whipped around to find Chrom approaching her. Cordelia could have sworn her hair was beginning to stand up on end. "Milord! D-Did I say dreaming?" she asked then tried to laugh it all off, "I don't think I did! No, d-definitely not!"

"Huh," Chrom rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess I must have misheard. Is something wrong? You seem unusually… tense."

"Tense?" Cordelia said with her voice raising an octave. "M-Me? N-No, not at all! No tension here! See?"

To prove her point, she reached out to grab a brush and began using it on her pegasus. Absently. "Eh… if you say so…" Chrom replied with a slight tilt of his head. Why did it always seemed like Cordelia was hiding something whenever he tried to talk to her? Olivia was, by her own admission, a shy person, not Cordelia. She had no problem starting a conversation with anyone, anyone but him. "Are you feeling okay? You're looking a little red in the face."

"Fine!" Cordelia said all too quickly for her liking. She brought a hand to her face and pushed her bangs back. "I-I mean it's been a bit warm late…lately. B-But we're in the middle of summer…"

As thrilled as Cordelia was at the moment, she was beginning to wish the Exalt would just turn around and walk away. With her pulse running this fast and her face so flushed she was struggling to breath. Gods, how mortifying, this was so unlike her. And she was supposed to be keeping the Exalt safe! "Are you sure you're okay?" Chrom asked, bringing a hand to her forehead. "You sound like you can hardly breathe!"

"YES!" She took a step back with her hand thrown out in front of her. Cordelia panted for a moment, then looked up at Chrom with wide eyes and a broad smile. "I am feeling a bit warm, but it's nothing to do with the weather. This… this heat is from my soul! I'm overcome with emotion and drowning with the up most joy! To be blessed with a rare opportunity to speak with the Exalt himself… Why, it's almost more excitement than my poor heart can stand!"

"Uh…?"

Cordelia clasped her hands over her mouth. What did she just say? Out loud? Gods, what was wrong with her? "I'm sorry, I was babbling, wasn't I?" she asked. "Oh, gods this is just mortifying!"

"'Rare opportunity?'" Chrom questioned with his arms crossed over his face, but he wasn't angry. Just confused. Maybe a _tad_ insulted. "Cordelia, I do try to talk to the troops whenever I can, you know. And you really don't need to be so formal."

"Oh, no!" she gasped. "That's not what I - I mean, I wasn't criticizing you! You're a wonderful leader, taking your time to talk to your people, and you lead the army which such charisma and grace."

"Heh, I really wouldn't go that far," Chrom said trying to hide his smile. If 'charisma' was a foreign word for 'winging it' then yes, yes he was. And grace? Clearly Cordelia's never seen him trip over a pebble, or blunder into a woman while she's bathing. Or see the destruction he left in his wake after training.

"I-I'm mean, I just wish we could speak more often, and then…" Cordelia blurted out. Her mind wandered to one of her many daydreams. One where the Exalt would take her into his arms after she explained herself, then ask her to be his. "I'm doing it again! These silly fantasies have got to stop!"

Chrom ran a hand through his hair. This conversation, something he just decided would be something friendly between the two, was actually leaving him rather drained. He really didn't know all that much about Cordelia, and had hoped to remedy that. "I'm becoming increasingly confused by this conversation…" he said through a sigh.

"I'm so sorry, milord," Cordelia said quickly. She swayed slightly. "I really don't know what's come over me… I-I'm… I'm feeling a little light headed…"

"Why didn't you say so earlier?!" Chrom scolded. He offered a hand out to her, "Do you think you can walk? Take my arm, I'll help you into the dining tent. You should probably get a bit of water too."

"Y-Your arm? Cordelia said with a brightening smile. "You want little old me to… to touch?!"

Oh gods this was really happening, wasn't it? Cordelia wasn't dreaming, the Exalt really wanted her to take his arm. Now this was a rare opportunity. She could have died right now. "Cordelia, don't close your eyes!" she heard Chrom's voice call to her. "If you see a bright light, don't go near it! Stay with me!"

Of course she would. There was no way Cordelia would miss this for anything. This was going to be one of her precious memories with the Exalt. Oh, gods just the thought of it made her want to… want to…

Liam nearly threw his music to the ground when he saw the red head go down. Chrom was down on one knee, repeatedly asking Cordelia what was wrong, if she was all right, but she was out like a light. "Here," Liam said, getting onto one knee with his back to the pair. "I know where her tent is, you get her water."

"How much of that did you see?" Chrom asked, placing Cordelia's fallen form onto Liam's back.

"Enough," Liam said with a slight nod of the head. He was supposed to be on his way for a harp lesson with Stahl, but it looked like that would have to wait.

"Do you know what that was all about?"

"None," Liam lied.

That was a lie. Cordelia was as painfully, if not pitifully, obvious as they came. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Chrom was equally as oblivious as they came. Of course, to be fair, Chrom and Anali were just as obvious. Liam wasn’t sure how far they were in, but it was painfully obvious that the Exalt and his tactician had _something_ going on. Cordelia was either oblivious to it, or in straight up denial.

Hooking his arms through her knees, Liam carried Cordelia into her tent, and lowered her into her bunk. The smile on Cordelia's face had long died, now she looked like she could have just been sleeping. The flap of the tent opened, and Chrom hurried in with a water skin in hand. "Any change?" asked Chrom. He placed the skin down beside her cot. "I don't understand what happened, she just…"

"I've heard that redheads react to the sun differently than anyone else of different hair color," Liam said with a shrug. "That their more sensitive to it. She should probably carry a bit of water with her when we head out again tomorrow."

"I suppose…" The Exalt sighed, "I want to make sure she's all right, but…"

"I'll stick around," Liam said taking a seat in one of the empty cots. "Go, I've got things under control here."

The Exalt flashed Liam a smile. "Thank you."

After Chrom left, Liam leaned back in the cot and waited in silence. Cordelia woke up minutes later; Liam reached out for the water skin and handed it to Cordelia. "What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted, then Chrom brought you to your tent," Liam replied, lying through his teeth. It may have been a cruel lie, but he figured it was something Cordelia could appreciate to a point. At least until reality slapped her across the face.

"Oh, gods!" Cordelia hid her face into her hands. "How mortifying! I can't believe I did… in front of the Exalt!"

"Yeah, you mind telling me what the hell that was about?" Liam asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "And don't even think of bullshitting me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cordelia said, taking a swig from the water skin. She looked away from Liam, willing him to drop the subject.

The bard tossed one hand up and made is way to the door with a, "Fine!" He pulled the flap apart, pausing to look over his shoulder at her. "Keep something in mind, though. If you want something, you do what you can to get it before you loose your chance completely."

When Liam left, Cordelia grasped the neck of the water skin. She wanted to skewer Liam with her lance; like she didn't know that already. It just wouldn't work out, they were on two different sides of a river that could never be crossed. The Exalt was… him. She was a commoner who got lucky. He would end up with some princess or noble girl, not with her.

_I had never seen Tharja look so old, even though we're around the same age. It's obvious that she hasn't been taking care of herself. Her hair is matted up, her clothes are a mess, her face carries a permanent scowl, and her eyes appear to be sunken in. I don't know if I should chastise myself for doubting her love for him, or to chastise Tharja for not taking care of the little girl behind her. Poor thing looks so frightened._

_"Tharja, this is enough," I tell her firmly. "I get it, its hard. It's going to be hard on your own, but you can't just use her like your personal guinea pig."_

_I feel the glare Tharja has behind her bangs. "Are you trying to tell me how to raise my daughter?" she asks coldly. "That's a laugh with that ivory tower of yours."_

_"I'm telling you that if you don't clean up your attitude we're going to have to take her away," I tell her._

_"Over my dead body!" Tharja snaps. I see the flash of anger in her eyes. Her hands slam onto the table between us. "You'll have to pry her from my cold dead carcass before you take her away form me!"_

_"Then wise up!" I yell at her in response. "If you want to be her mother so bad, then start acting like one! I get it, Tharja, I'm not stupid. You miss him, you want him back, but that doesn't excuse your behavior lately. The Tharja I first met would never-"_

_"Clearly the Tharja you first met isn't here anymore," she growled. "She's gone. Now, did you come here for a reason, or just to criticize me? We were in the middle of another experiment before you showed up."_

_Sighing, I look over at the little girl behind Tharja. She's been watching our conversation while trying to make herself as small as possible. When Tharja lost her temper at me the little girl visibly flinched. "Chrom and I are meeting with the King of Plegia," I explain. "The problem is we don't trust him. We've invited him to meet us many times before, yet he's always turned us down. But now, when we need the soldiers, he agrees to meet us. I think he has a political trap in store for us, and we want to be ready if he starts to become hostile."_

_"And why should I help you?"_

_"Because you're skilled Tharja," I reply. I'm getting increasingly frustrated, this wasn't Tharja. The Tharja I knew would have threatened to curse anyone who criticized her. The Tharja of the past would have done more than just lash out with her tongue._

_"I'll think about it," Tharja replies bitterly._

"AH-NAH-LEE!" Nowi shouted in a sing-song tone as she pounded the door with her fist. "Time to get up!"

Anali woke up to find herself in an empty, four person room, and the light filtering through her window. She never realized how lonely the rooms were with just one person in them. Groaning, Anali stood up and stumbled slightly, her bitten leg didn't hurt as much as it used to, but it always felt so stiff after she was off it for a while. She limped to the door and poked her head out; she was met with Nowi's smiling face. "Good morning!" the Manakete beamed. "You're heading into town again, aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah," Anali said rubbing her eyes. She was somewhere between groggy, and confused. "Checking on the restoration's with Lissa…" she said through a yawn.

"Can I come, too?" asked Nowi.

That was enough to wake up Anali. "You sure? I’m not going to lie, it's going to be pretty boring."

"I'll be good!" Nowi said, playing with her fingers. "Pleeeeeeease!"

"Fine, I guess it couldn't hurt. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Nowi threw her hands into the air in a gesture of victory. Sighing, Anali inched back into her room to prepare herself for the day. She had to check the progression on restoration, things were moving at a steady pace, and if they were lucky they should be finished before the month was out. It was still summer, but fall would be fast approaching, then it would seem like winter was right on top of them.

That afternoon Anali would spend some time training Lissa. She never quite imagined herself to be a teacher, but Lissa asked, and Anali agreed. 

Lissa and Nowi were waiting for Anali in the stables, the blonde shot Anali a questioning look, then gestured to Nowi. Anali simply replied with a slight wave of the hand. She mounted one of the horses, and helped Nowi on behind her. It dawned on Anali, now that she was fully awake, that Nowi wanted to go with them because she liked to be around people. While Anali did not know the exact lifespan of a Manakete, she knew that Nowi was going to outlive everyone here. She probably already had several friends who passed away by now.

Some families had been able to return to their homes, with new furniture, and clothing provided by neighboring villages and Regna Ferox. The recovered injured started working in the fields to help care for the crops, and Anna's sisters were helping store owners replenish their stocks. Of course in that case it wasn't for free, but paid in part by the royals.

"Wow, this is really looking better!" Nowi exclaimed. "It must've taken ages to fix!"

"Well, it's nothing short of a joint effort," said Anali.

"Lady Anali!" Benny the blacksmith called, haling the trio over. The blacksmith was nothing short of an unstoppable force during the siege, and took charge amongst the people in the royals absence. Anali heard stories about Benny barreling into burning homes, beating Plegian soldiers senseless, then carrying civilians to safety. "Oh, and Princess Lissa."

"Benny," Anali greeted as she lowered herself down off the horse. "No problems?"

"Had to break up a couple'a fights," Benny explained through a sigh. "Heat's getting to some of us, tempers rise with the weather."

"I'd 'ev through you of all people would be used to it," said Lissa. "Aren't blacksmiths supposed to work in front of hot forges for hours on end?"

"Aye, we do. But there's a difference between the heat of the fire, and the heat of summer."

Anali's brow arched at this. What was the difference? Wasn't the heat of a fire supposed to be hotter to melt metal? "Well, it that happens again, just separate them, give them a bit of water, let them simmer down for a bit, then have them work separately," she said. "How's the church been?"

"Excellent. We should have the roof finished by the end of the week, and we can work on the interior."

People were finally able to return to their homes as more and more buildings were repaired and rebuilt. There should be some form of normality soon enough. The crops were in danger of dying out prematurely due to neglect, the local farmers were either injured, or pitching in with the restoration. The damage was reversible now that those still recuperating were able to pitch in. If things kept up at this rate, everyone should be able to get through the winter as though nothing happened.

"Oh, good, really great news to hear," Lissa said with a handover her chest. "Hopefully the other towns in the realm didn't have it as bad."

"I'm sure if nothing else, they've been pillaged by the run-of-the-mill bandit," Benny assured her.

The two continued with their conversation when Anali realized Nowi wasn't by the horses. She looked around to find their Manakete friend was in the corner playing with a couple of children who were kicking around an old wicker ball. The children were worse for wear, dirt caked their skin, their clothes were old and falling apart. An older girl watched the group as she worked on her basket weaving, she looked more or less the same as the children Nowi was playing with. But she also looked far too young to be having children.

"And, the good news is that my sisters have more than enough merchandise to sell them," Anna said beaming. Anali nearly jumped out of her skin, never hearing their Anna approaching.

"But why do they have to sell it?" Lissa asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Haven't they all gone through enough?"

"Haven't you heard the saying 'you have to spend money to make money?'" Anna asked.

"Uh… not all of your customers are shopkeepers," Anali pointed out.

"My point still stands," Anna said smugly.

Sighing, Anali allowed her eyes to travel to the side. The next couple of hours were spent over looking the various stations of reconstruction. Then they returned to the castle by noon, after eating Anali watched while Lissa tossed her hand forward, the orange-yellow ruins appeared around her hand. Immediately Lissa snapped the appendage back and the fire shot in several places at once. The girls scurried back to Nowi, who was sitting in the grass to watch.

The fire began to crackle. It turned from it's warm colors to icy shades of blue, then the flames blinked out of existence. "I'm pretty sure that's not supposed to happen," Lissa said getting discouraged. "Either something like that happens, or I end up burning my hands."

"Hey, it's too early to turn in the towel," said Anali. She snatched the Fire tome then tossed it over her shoulder. "Hey, Nowi, can you toss me a Wind tome?"

Nowi got onto her knees and reached out for the small stack of tomes beside her. Each one the basic in their element. "You mean this one?" she asked, holding up a blue-green book.

"That's the one!"

The Manakete tossed the book to Anali, who tossed it back to Lissa. "Give this a try," she suggested. "It might be easier to use than Fire or Thunder."

Lissa fumbled in catching her the tome, nearly dropping it twice in the process. With it firm in her hands, she looked down at the cover. "You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," Anali nodded. "Wind's a little difficult to control sometimes, but it won't burn the caster like Fire or Thunder. Plus you get the bonus of being able to take out flying mounds."

"Yeah, give it a try!" Nowi said, holding herself up on her knees. "Go Lissa! Go Lissa!"

With a sudden burst of confidence, Lissa opened the tome and tossed her hand forward. Green ruins circled around the tip of her hand, a gust of wind cycloned in front of her. "Whoo!" cheered Nowi.

"How did that feel?" Anali asked.

"Much better!" Lissa beamed turning to face the two. "It was like-like…"

"Like you had a bit of control this time?"

"Exactly! I knew I was right to have you as a teacher!" Lissa exclaimed as she threw her arms around Anali's neck.

"Well, it's a learning experience for me too," Anali pointed out. "Not really sure how to teach. All I did was just find the element for you."

"But you're doing just fine. Let's keep going, I wanna be ready for our next march!"

"All right, all right, let's see if you can hit a few targets."

"Anali, wait!" Nowi said, getting onto her feet. "I think there's something in your hair."

She hurried up to Anali and the tactician felt a tug at her hair. She winced. "Got it," Nowi said beaming. "It's just a beetle."

Anali looked over her shoulder to see the beetle squirming between Nowi's thumb and forefinger. Screaming, Anali shoved Lissa in front of her between herself and Nowi. "Hey, hey!" Lissa shouted in protest.

"Get it away from me!" Anali shrieked. With her eyes closed she shook her head like mad.

"Get _me_ away from it!" shouted Lissa.

"That was in my hair?! That was in my hair!"

Nowi stood, confused, as the girls struggled against each other. Lissa to get herself away from the beetle, and Anali trying to put as much distance between her and the insect as possible. It was just a little beetle, what was so frightening about it?

On their third day on the road, they came across a pack of Risen. Something that would put them behind schedule as Frederick kindly pointed out. They followed one of the strategies Anali gave them, and then set up camp when the problem was taken care of. Maribelle hurried across the camp, she tried to remember where his tent was. She was pretty sure he bunked with Lon'qu, Libra, and Gaius.

Finding the tent she spotted Gaius exiting once, Maribelle tore the flaps open. "Oh, Ricken, dear," she breathed out as she hurried inside. "Let me see your leg."

"Wh-What?" Ricken stuttered out. "Why would you want to-"

He was cut off when Maribelle shoved him onto his cot and pushed up the skirt of his robes. "He-Hey!" the boy exclaimed, his face flushed scarlet.

"Oh hush," Maribelle chided. She gasped at the sight of blood seeping down his leg and into his boot. "Heavens, look at this wounds! Small wonder you're gimping about like the village drunk!" She looked up at him with a glare in her eyes. "Why didn't you say something about this?"

"It's nothing," Ricken argued with his hands out in front of him. "Just… just a flesh wound."

He wasn't sure how Maribelle knew about it, Ricken thought he hid it pretty well. Unless she saw it. While dodging an attack Ricken took the edge of a blade to the side of his leg. Hiding the wound was excruciating, but he thought he could take care of it on his own. Maribelle must have witnessed it firsthand.

The blonde girl placed her hand against the wound and held it up. Ricken was unsure of what was shocking, the fact that she touched his leg like that, or the fact that Maribelle willingly soiled her glove. "This is hardly a 'flesh wound!'" she snapped as she stood up. Maribelle crossed her arms over her chest. "What if it were to get infected? Hmm? What then? You must stop taking unnecessary risks!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ricken sapped back.

"Putting someone so young in the line of fire is the worst kind of cowardice," Maribelle ranted, more to herself than Ricken. "Yes, you saved me that day, but you could have died a hundred times along the way, and many more times after! Well, no more! I shall have to demand Chrom find a way to spare you from further combat."

Sighing again, Maribelle crossed her arms over her chest. "I should have done this sooner, my dear boy. I do hope you can forgive my-"

"Don't you dare!" Ricken snapped, rising to his feet. "And don't call me a boy, I'm not much younger than you! I can handle myself in a fight, Maribelle. You should know that better than anyone."

"Now see here!" Maribelle snapped back. "No one doubts your abilities, least of all me. But I would be devastated beyond comfort if anything happened to you."

"But I know how to fight. Don't ask me to sit by while my friends, my family and my country are in danger if I can do something."

Maribelle's brow rose slightly as she stared at Ricken. Somehow, when she wasn't paying attention, it seemed like Ricken had grown up a little. He may even finally be hitting a growth spurt soon. Even his resolve had matured a bit. Before Ricken left the garrison to prove a point, now he wanted to do all he could to help the cause. Ricken was well on his way to becoming a fine young man. 

"I suppose if you're truly certain," Maribelle sighed as she lowered her hands. "It is not my place to stop you."

The young mage smiled. "Thank you."

"But, I only ask you don't stop me from striving to keep you safe," Maribelle said firmly. She poked him in his chest as she continued, "Tell me when you're hurt Ricken! Let me use my gifts for you as well. You'll keep no one safe by playing the stoic."

He gulped. "Yes ma'am."

"Elaine, I'd be more than happy to take that, if you need," Libra offered.

"No thank you," the young Cleric said, looking over the crates in her hands. "I've got it, it's my job tonight after all."

Just about everyone had kitchen duty at one point or another. Elaine was no exception. And with the squirrels Donnel caught that afternoon, Elaine thought a little stir-fry was a good idea. However that involved dragging crates of vegetables from point A to point B. She stumbled across Libra along the way. Of course Elaine's arms were aching, and she could hardly see over the last crate, but Elaine was sure she could do it on her own.

The Priest waved slightly as they crossed paths with Gaius, who just lazily saluted. Elaine would have done something similar under different circumstances. "Hmm?" Elaine heard from behind her. "What's this fancy little doll doing here?"

"Oh, I believe that's mine," Libra said, turning himself around. "I must have dropped it."

Elaine looked over her shoulder to see a small doll with a head-full of yarn in the thief's hand. "Righto, here you go," the ginger said, tossing the doll to Libra. "So what's that little doodad, anyway? A graven image of one of your gods?"

Libra shook his head. "Oh, no. It's just a toy doll. The children in Ylisstol's orphanage have been asking me for them. They just wanted something they could find at night - to help them, sleep you see."

"Aw!" Elaine breathed out. Why didn't she ever think of that? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"You sewed a doll for a pack of whelps you barely know?" Gaius asked, somewhat genuinely surprised. "I think there's a special place for you in heaven, Padre!"

"It's not so bad," Libra said with a reassuring smile. "It only takes me a few hours to construct each one. And to be frank, such honest labor scarcely feels like work at all."

"Some days, just getting out of bed is labor enough for me," mumbled Gaius. His brow rose as a thought hit him. "Say, though. You ever considered giving the little moppets sweets as well?"

"Sweets?" Elaine questioned. On paper it seemed like a good idea, but she had to wonder if they could actually handle it. So much sugar at once and they wouldn't be able to sit still and behave for their caretakers. This was a trap, she knew it.

"You know, sugary stuff. Pastries and whatnot? Kids love 'em."

Libra thought about it for a moment. "No, I had no such plans. The thought never occurred to me," he confessed. "But perhaps it is something to keep in mind of the next visit. Thank you, Gaius. I'm glad this chat wasn't a complete waste of time."

Elaine bit back a smile, which died as soon as Libra took one of the crates from her. "I insist," Libra said firmly. "I fear you'll collapse long before you even make it to your destination."

She wouldn't go as far as to say she would collapse, but at this rate Elaine did see shaky hands in her future. A little help never hurt anyone, she begrudgingly supposed. She looked up at Libra and smiled, "Thank you."

"Hay, Padre," Gaius called before the two could leave. "I'm just thinking…"

"Yes?" asked Libra.

"I mean, let's say you make enough sweets for an entire orphanage. That's gotta be a lot of sweets, right? Massive piles of 'em. So maybe you might put aside a couple for, say, the man who gave you the idea? I mean, it's only fair, right?"

And there it was. Elaine should have known there was a reason Gaius made such a suggestion. She knew he only joined the Shepherds in the first place for a bag of candy Chrom dropped. If Gaius was trying to keep his sweet tooth a secret then he needed to try so much harder. "You're asking me to steal sweets from orphans?" Libra asked in an utter deadpan.

"It's a finder's fee," Gaius corrected. "Sounds kinda… wrong, when you put it that way."

"Seriously?" Elaine asked dully. She looked back up at Libra. "Would you like any help making those dolls though? I'm pretty decent with a needle and thread myself."

Dinner that night consisted of squirrel meat fried with vegetables with the raw, meatless, option for Panne. Sully scanned the mess tent, unable to find the person she was looking for. "Hey, Kellam?" she called.

"R-Right here, Sully," a voice came from behind her. Whipping around she spotted the man who tended to blend in without even trying.

"L-Look, don't hit me!" Kellam pleaded quickly. "I know I helped you out again, but I didn't mean to! Honest!"

"Actually, I came to thank you," Sully said leading him over to an empty table. She steepled her fingers together. "I'll admit it, I was outmanned that time. Had you not stepped in…"

"What?" Kellam questioned, dropping his fork in surprise. "Are you saying-"

"Yes, yes, all right," Sully said begrudgingly as she waved her hand. "Yes. You win. You can watch my back. Gods, I've never met a more stubborn man in all my life!"

She finished by pounding her fist against the table. "Everyone needs help sometimes, Sully," Kellam said, taking her little outburst in stride. He picked up his fork and pushed it around his food. "I mean, we all fight for the same cause. It makes no sense to stand alone, no matter how strong you are."

A smirk appeared on the redhead's face. "So you want to serve as everyone's shield, huh?" she asked. "Well, that's a hard role for any one man. So how about I help you out?"

"Help me out?"

"If you're watching everyone else' back, someone's gotta cover yours, right?" asked Sully. "You can be the shield of the Shepherds, and I'll be the shield of you." She finished by poking Kellam in the shoulder.

"Er… I suppose," Kellam reluctantly agreed. Although it felt like it defeated the purpose. "But…"

"What?" Sully huffed with a glare in her eyes. "You don't like the idea of someone helping you? Well, thought beans!"

Kellam smiled weakly. Sully may have called him the most stubborn man she met, but Sully was certainly the most stubborn woman of them all.

Lon'qu just about skipped out on dinner that day, having been put off by Gregor's denial of a battle between them. Which lead Lon'qu to work on a technique mastered by Khan Basilio; perfectly slicing through a water flask without spilling a single drop. He knew going in that it wasn't an easy task, but after trying several times it did not appear that Lon'qu was showing any improvement. Olivia had offered her assistance, having observed Basilio for years, Lon'qu was able to at least learn from it.

His latest attempted ended much the same; with the flask shattering and the water spilt. Sheathing his blade Lon'qu muttered a curse under his breath. "Hey, Lon'qu?" he heard from behind him. "They're almost ready to clean up dinner. Perhaps you should take a break."

He looked over his shoulder to find that Olivia had approached far too close for his comfort. "Get back!" he snapped. "Not one step closer!"

"Sorry!" Olivia squeaked out as she took a couple of steps back. "I-I didn't mean to… W-Wait, do I make you nervous?"

Lon'qu forced himself to look away. "I'm not hungry," he huffed out. "You may give my portion to someone else."

Olivia thought about it for a moment. Of course she knew full well that it wasn't good for anyone to skip out on meals. But then again, Lon'qu wasn't exactly like the others, he lived by stricter rules. "Well, I guess if anyone can skip meals, it's you," Olivia said softly. "Basilio did say he never knew anyone with more self-discipline."

"He said this to you directly?" asked Lon'qu.

"Well, yeah," Olivia replied with a sudden change in her demeanor. Her shyness melted away now that she was talking about a subject she was comfortable with. "He talks about you all the time, actually. Saying you're a genius with the blade and his true rival and blah-blah-blah. He'd talk about you to anyone within earshot." She flashed him a very bashful smile. "Everyone got bored of it, honestly."

The myrmidon suddenly found it overwhelmingly difficult to keep his emotions in check. "I had no idea Basilio felt thus," he confessed.

"You look pleased," the pink haired girl said sweetly with her arms behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

Immediately, Lon'qu once more forced himself to look away. "N-Not at all," he said through a cough. He covered the lower half of his mouth with one hand hoping to distract himself from the heat forming on his cheeks. "I care not what he thinks of me. Perhaps I will eat after all. Excuse me."

The timid girl stepped aside, allowing Lon'qu to stride by. She smiled to herself as her face began to turn red. Lon'qu's stoic façade completely fell away when she told him that. His face was so red, it was so cute!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to separate Chrom and Anali to show that our romantic leads can function just fine without having the other at arms length all hours of the day. Doesn’t mean thing’s can’t get lonely sometimes.


	18. Harvest

"Like this?" Nowi asked.

She placed her lips on the mouthpiece and blew an out of tune of a high pitched _‘ReeeEEEEeeeeeEEEeEeEeE!’_

Anali shuttered at the sound. "Kind of," she said, taking the ocarina from Nowi. "But you need to use these holes to make notes. Like-" She played a quick, upbeat little tune. "Like that."

"Okay. So how do you know how you make notes?"

Anali sat still just staring off into the distance. After a pregnant pause she filled her cheeks up with air and slumped back. Now there was a question she had no answer to. Everything Anali knew about the ocarina she just sort of knew. She didn't remember taking lessons, she couldn't remember looking at any sheet music. It just sort of came to her. Anali wasn't even sure if she knew anything about music theory.

With their roommates all out with Chrom, both Nowi and Anali found sleeping to be pretty lonely, so they moved in together for the time being. Then Nowi found Anali's ocarina, and asked if she could teach her. It was a better idea on paper. Completely at a loss of what to say, Anali just put the instrument to her lips and played the first thing that came to mind; the lullaby Olivia taught her.

It was something she often found herself playing for one reason or another. It was a comfort, but it also made Anali feel kind of sad. She must have heard it before Olivia, but exactly when or where was an utter blank. Playing Anali could almost hear someone singing along in her minds eye, the voice, however, switched between Olivia and someone unknown. _'Sun goes down, and we are here together / Fireflies glow like a thousand charms / stay with me and you can dream forever / right here in my arms-'_

"Lady Anali?" the door opened to reveal a tanned skin young woman. Her dark watery-blue hair was done into a thick pixie-cut, and her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue with gold flakes. "Princess Lissa requests your presence in the courtyard."

"Is something wrong?" asked Anali.

"Not at all," the young woman smiled. "We have a visitor from Eos and he brings news from the Exalt."

Anali's brow rose; news from Chrom? Good news or bad news? She had to hope it was good news, especially if that news came with a visitor. Was it too much to hope that he and the others would be home soon? It had been more then a month since they first left, Anali knew that the plan was to stay at each duchy for a couple of days before they headed out to the next one. There were at least seven duchies in Ylisse, was a month enough time?

Anali stood up. "Thank you, uh…"

"Lazuli," the girl said with a smile. "And I'm just doing my job, ma'am."

"Nowi don't get into too much trouble," Anali said as she quickly put her coat on. She managed to catch a quick glimpse of Nowi sticking her tongue out at her before Anali left the room.

In the courtyard Anali was nearly floored when she came face-to-face with an open beak, and a strangled shrill. She let out a fearful shout as she took a step back. From behind the beast she could hear Lissa howl in laughter. "Falkor, over here!" someone said behind the beast. "Come on, you're going to give her a heart attack."

She heard a whimper escape from the creature; it backed away. There it was, a full grown griffon with smoky grey feathers, with large barding on its being. The griffon kept its head lowered as it walked up to a man with pink hair, dressed in armor. "I know, I know," the man said, petting the griffon on the neck. "You were just being friendly."

Lissa took the griffon's head into her hands and started murmuring sweet nothings to it. Anali, however, remained on edge. Why was there a griffon in the courtyard? Weren't griffon's more of a common place in Valm? "Sorry about him," the pink haired man said; he walked up to Anali as he spoke. "That's just Falkor's way of saying hello. Anali, right? Tybalt Duir of Dion."

He held his hand out in front of him, with a bright, friendly grin on his face. Anali stared up at him dumbly, still rather confused. Tybalt seemed genuine and friendly at first glance, he clearly knew the royals well enough, given how Lissa was babying a full grown griffon. Silently Anali shook hands with him. "The Exalt had asked me to head over to Ylisstol to introduce myself," Tybalt explained. "He has plans for a new flight squad after Captain Phila's passing, and hopes to introduce griffon's to the army."

Anali's brow rose when she heard this. At the moment the Pegasus Knights were in a bit of disarray. Phila had such great respect amongst her subordinates no one wanted to take her place as captain. There was always a tactical advantage to have flying units, and griffon's were hardly the same thing as pegasi. Griffon's brought something new to the table. "That's… actually a pretty good idea," Anali said with a growing grin. "Brilliant idea, actually. I can't wait to come up with a strategy for griffons now."

Tybalt threw his head back and laughed. "I think Falkor shares your optimism," he said, gesturing over his shoulder. "Life in Dion has been getting a little dull for him."

"Oooh! Tybalt, Tybalt, Tybalt!" Lissa chanted while she hurried up to the pair. "Tell her what else!"

Smirking slightly, Tybalt rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I've had a long talk about this new squad with Chrom," he said. "Actually it seems like he talked to me more than he did my father - and well, that's another story, never mind. Anyway, before we both parted Chrom had asked me to tell Lissa that he and the others should return in about a fortnight."

Two weeks. Two weeks that would surely be agony. On one hand Anali had a rough estimate for when she could see Chrom and the others again. On the other hand Anali had a rough estimate for when she could see Chrom and the others again. It was an irritating paradox. Anali missed being in a roomful of people, and chatting with the girls before bed. And she missed being able to see Chrom on a regular basis. When they were finally married, there would probably be times of separation like this, especially if Anali was with child at the time, but at the same time, Anali doubted she would just be in the castle with three of the Shepherds. She was pretty sure that was Fredericks idea this time around.

Anali wanted to see Chrom again, to spend time with him by the maple grove, and then… Well, she didn't know what, Anali figured that, at most, things would go back to the way they were before he left. Maybe they would talk about their future, what their marriage would mean for Anali; she wouldn't just be marrying a man she was taking a new job.

Two weeks, given they were lucky. Suddenly fourteen days seemed unbearably long.

Chrom wanted to save the dukedom of Leto for last given that was where Sumia's family hailed from. While not wanting to pry, Chrom heard that Duchess Rebeck still hadn't quite given her daughter and her husband her blessing on their marriage. Sumia was antsy on the way over, despite the fact that Chrom and Frederick encouraged her to sit this one out, to stay hidden amongst the Shepherds while they say she was back in Ylisstol. "It won't work," Sumia said shaking her head. "Mother would only sniff me out, she's done it before."

Her eyes rolled to the side while she pouted slightly. Her tone made Chrom question how literal Sumia meant that. "B-Besides," Sumia said wrapping her arms around Fredericks. "I'm sure it won't be so bad, so long as you're there too."

And then Frederick actually blushed. Frederick. "S-Sumia, please," Frederick looked down at his wife with a reddened face. "Not in front of Chrom."

Chrom had been seeing so many new sides of Frederick as of late. What would happen when Sumia found herself with child? He feared the world would never be ready for that.

Lady Rebeck was having her midmorning tea when the three arrived. Her eyes lit up upon seeing her daughter, and she placed the cup and saucer down on the table. "Darling!" Lady Rebeck said tossing her arms around Sumia. "I wasn't expecting you until later! Have you grown your hair out? You look positively radiant, love."

"Mother," Sumia said weakly.

"Lady Rebeck," Chrom greeted with a respectful bow of the head. "I'm sure you know why we're here."

"Oh, of course, milord," Lady Rebeck said releasing her daughter. "I am pleased to say that most damage has been outside Leto borders. At the most, the merchants were robbed, provided they could actually subdue them, that is."

"Wonderful to hear," Chrom said, taking a seat across from the Duchess. "I confess, I figured as much. I noticed that the towns that got the worst of it were closer to Ylisstol."

"I imagine so," agreed Lady Rebeck. "But alas, the most I've caught wind of is villagers gossiping about Exalt Chrom's future bride." She rose her eyebrow at this suggestively.

Chrom saw the game she was playing, thought she wasn't even trying to hide it. However, he was more than capable of countering. "Yes, and after I've married they'll start gossiping about the next prince or princess, then they'll gossip about something else."

"I suppose. However there is a difference between a royal wedding and an heir. We won't know who our next queen is until you've made your choice, milord. Especially after Exalt Emmeryn dissolved both of your previous engagements. We would've known off the bat that they were smart matches."

"Mother!" Sumia hissed with a reddened face. She buried her face into her hands.

Chrom's brow creased. Of course the Duchess would think his previous engagement was a wise match. Chrom often forgot that he and Emmeryn were once engaged in their childhoods, both of them were arranged by Calhoun with the children of one of the council men. When their parents died and Emmeryn took the throne she dissolved both of their engagements. Chrom never got around to asking why, but tended to think it was because Calhoun got to choose his bride and marry for love, and Emm wanted all three of them to make the choice themselves and marry for love.

Lady Rebeck's butler returned with a fresh pot of tea, and spare cups for her daughter and guests. Chrom grimaced, black tea, something he had to force down his throat more than once to be polite. He never did like the stuff much. "I'm just saying, love," said the Duchess. "We need someone of say… your caliber as Ylisse's next queen. We can't have some… some…" she waved her hand in circular motions to find the right words. "Servant on the throne."

"Mother!"

"What we need is a wise match for the Exalt, love."

"If I may, mother," Frederick said, placing his hand over Sumia's from under the table. "Sometimes the wisest thing is silence."

Lady Rebeck looked like someone had just slapped her across the face. Sumia looked up at Frederick with her mouth hanging open. Chrom had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing. As much as Chrom would have loved to knock Lady Rebeck down a peg or so by announcing that he already had chosen his bride, this worked just as well. It looked like Frederick would be able to keep up with his mother-in-law.

Clearing his throat, Chrom placed his hands firmly on the table. "I'm afraid Frederick is right, ma'am," he said. "We're not here to discuss marriage, we're here for politics, to discuss the damage done. Since there is no damage, than we will discuss a new squad I'm aiming to develop. I've already discussed it with Tybalt Duir, son of Escalus Duir of Dion, member of the council." Chrom spoke as quickly as possible, never once allowing the Duchess to get a word in.

"I'm sure you've heard about Captain Phila's passing, at the moment the Pegasus Knights are in chaos. As it is now, I do not expect it to become what it once was, but with time, I think it can be better." Pausing for a moment Chrom took in a deep breath. "Once again, I've spoken with Tybalt Duir, as you know, he's an accomplished Griffon Rider, and I'm hoping to introduce a new squad to Ylisse's military. So we're recruiting any man or woman for our new Griffon Riders."

"Griffons?" Lady Rebeck repeated her jaw slacked. "With all due respect, milord, that hardly seems like something Lady Emmeryn would ever-"

"I am fully aware of that, Duchess," replied Chrom. "I aim to find a middle ground between Calhoun's bloody legacy, and Emmeryn's peaceful ideals. Meaning I will take the action's necessary when I have to. We will strike when there is no other option. And I think the Griffon Riders are a much needed aspect to our military."

"Ready, Lady Anali?" Tybalt asked.

Anali tightened her grip on Tybalt's waist; she sat behind him on Falkor. Sixteen days after he arrived they had finally finished a housing for the griffon until something proper could be build for him and the new recruits. The idea was to start training in the spring, after the snow had melted, until then they would get names and griffons, and then get the supplies and armory required. Today, however, Tybalt and Falkor were going for their daily flight, an exercise for the griffon, and Anali gathered the courage to ask if she could go along.

She liked Tybalt well enough for someone she only knew for sixteen days, he had enough energy to keep up with Nowi when she wanted to play, and she utterly adored Falkor. She learned that Tybalt's father was on the council, so he was a friend of the family, although when Lissa explained it Anali got the feeling that there was something she was leaving out. Just by the way Lissa looked nervous when she spoke, it told Anali that she was hiding something.

"R-Ready," Anali stuttered out. As much as she wanted to tell herself that it was like riding a Pegasus, it wasn't. Griffon's were larger, and stronger than pegasi.

Falkor trotted forward a few paces, his wings unfurling at his sides. He flapped them twice and he hovered as he continued. A few more moments past before Falkor took off, gliding through the air. Gliding over Ylisstol Anali imagined children looking up at them in wonder. It amazed Anali to look back and see herself weary of flying. In a matter of weeks Anali managed to fly on her own, and was even working on fighting on horseback. Her hopes was to one day be able to do more than just use magic on the back of a Pegasus one day.

She could feel the difference between flying with Tybalt on Falkor, and flying with Sumia on Rosella. Sitting on Falkor was a little awkward a first, it was a wider seat, so wide that Anali wasn't sure how she was going to climb off. And his wings were stronger than a Pegasus. And there was the fact that Falkor had talons. Oh yes, Anali could not wait to devise griffon-base strategies. This new squad opened a new world of possibilities. "You all right back there?" Tybalt called over the wind.

"Yes!" replied Anali.

"I think I see something headed into the city."

He urged Falkor a few yards forward, and Anali could see what Tybalt was talking about. In the distance Anali could see a line of figures traveling down the road. Two of the figures were flying just above them, and, when Anali really squinted, she could see a large beast on four legs. Anali's pulse quickened for a moment as the thought entered her mind, _‘They're back!’_

Tybalt must have had the same thought, as he immediately urged Falkor to turn around back toward the castle. When they landed Anali slid off of Falkor's hide, stumbling onto the ground as she did so. Getting back onto her feet Anali sprinted off towards the garrison looking everywhere for Lissa.

Lissa had just about tackled Chrom and Maribelle to the ground upon their return. When she saw Gaius again, the first thing Lissa did was proudly show him her embroidery with the claim that she was practicing. The 'cat' she was working on looked more like a dragon with a blocky head. Anali was quick to embrace Sumia, over the last month Anali realized just how much she missed her in general. While Anali liked Cordelia well enough, and she'd like to think Cordelia felt the same, it just wasn't the same since Sumia got married.

"Anali!" Tharja's voice made Anali jump, but her sudden hug almost stopped her heart. It was either because Tharja was on her knees with her face in her thigh (for some reason) or simply because it was Tharja. "You're looking a little thin, have you been eating well?"

"Perfectly…" Anali said frigidly. How could she get her off without being mean?

She allowed her eyes to wander to Chrom. Slowly, he mouthed, "Maple grove. Tonight." She nodded in response.

During dinner that night, Sully relayed several stories to her while they were gone. But what really interested Anali was the slam Frederick gave his mother-in-law. "Seriously?" Anali asked through a laugh.

"Yeah, I wish I could've seen it," Sully said with a voice full of yearning. "Good to know ol' Frederick's not afraid of Duchess Rebeck. Man word travels fast, I'm not sure how anyone knew about it, it was just the three of them there."

Anali wished she could've seen it too. If the Duchess wasn't the mother of his wife, odds were Frederick would have been politely cold. He wouldn't have pretty much told her to shut up. "But something' weird's goin' on with Liam and Stahl," Sully said, tearing off a piece of chicken with her teeth.

"Weird how?" asked Anali.

"Weird in that they're spending time together. They'll disappear into an empty tent together, and I even heard music while on patrol once."

"Music?"

"Yeah like that little instrument Liam carries with him," Sully said, pointing her chicken bone in Liam's direction. "Sound's kinda like that."

"But isn't that a good thing?" Anali asked with a slight tilt of the head. "We want Liam to spend more time with us if we're actually going to trust him with our lives."

"I suppose so, but it feels so… weird."

After she ate Anali snuck away from the mess hall and hurried to the maple grove. A small smile formed on her lips, if things kept up like this it looked like the tree would be 'their' place. Chrom was already there, waiting for her with his back rested against the tree. Wordlessly, Anali nearly ran into his arms and just held on for dear life.

At night, when Nowi was konked out asleep, was when Anali missed him the most. The overwhelming need to just see him and exchange a simple hello with him made it so hard to sleep sometimes. She managed to comfort herself by lighting a candle to read for a few minutes. There were at least three nights in the month they were gone that Anali really struggled to fall asleep.

Chrom, in turn, had yearned to hear her guiding voice whenever they came across trouble. They came across four hordes of Risen, and Anali's strategies had worked, but it wasn't the same. Nights were much the same for him as well. He just wanted her in his arms again, to just hold her hand some days.

Their lips met as soon as they parted from their embrace. Chrom's knees bucked slightly and they slid onto the ground. Coming out for air, Chrom placed one hand on Anali's shoulder and guided her down so that she laid on the grass. A moment passed with Chrom hovering over her, where they looked into each other's eyes. They had come to a silent agreement, anything they wanted to know in their absence could wait until tomorrow. Tonight was just between the two of them.

He lowered himself down to kiss her again; Anali almost jumped out of her skin when she felt Chrom lick her lower lip. What surprised her was that she allowed his tongue to push against hers. Anali's fingers entangled themselves in his hair, their kiss deepening. Chrom's lips parted from hers in favor of nibbling her right ear. Anali shuttered under the touch, goose bumps littered her arms.

And then she felt something cup her breast. She didn't need to open her eyes to know it was Chrom. What had gotten into him tonight? What had gotten into her? Anali's breath hitched when Chrom's hand left her chest. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to just go all the way. To throw caution to the wind and just tear off Chrom's clothes, do the same to herself and feel things she never had before.

But this wasn't the place. The nights were too cool for comfort. How would it look if they were caught? And a tree root was serving as Anali's pillow right now. This was far from the place where Anali imagined herself for her first time. It was that thought that kept her from acting on these desires.

Chrom kissed her on her forehead before he lowered himself onto her. He had slunk down so that his head was rested under the crook of Anali's neck. She wrapped her arms around as best she could in this position. "I missed you," she murmured into his hair.

"I missed you," Chrom murmured in response.

She could have fallen asleep there. No matter how much she did not want to leave, Anali had to remind herself that one day they could fall asleep like this every night.

August disappeared as quickly as it came. The leaves were beginning to die and the harvest season came at full force. The reconstruction of Ylisstol finished when the church was reopened, shops had long reopened for business and families were protected by the elements in their homes. Life went on.

October was coming to it's end, and with it came the annual harvest festival. It was exactly what it sounded like, an annual festival celebrated in all parts of Ylisse on the last day of October. To rejoice in a bountiful harvest. And this year, Ylisstol had much to celebrate. "So, it's just a lot of eating and drinking?" Anali asked Chrom one evening in October. She sat with her back against the maple tree after speaking about the harvest with Chrom.

"Sort of. It's also an occasion for traveling merchants to sell their goods before the weather get's cold. The local shops try to get in on it as well."

Anali nodded absently. While she understood the idea, Anali wasn't quite sure if it was going to be her cup of tea. However she was curious about the food. "There's something else, Anali," Chrom said, taking a seat beside his fiancée. He laced one arm around her shoulders and allowed her head to rest into his chest. "Usually, on the first of November, we usually hold council before it snows and it's still easy to travel. I was hoping you'd join us."

A council meeting? Of course he asked her of this, for a couple of reasons. Some of them were blaringly obvious. "I'll have to attend them eventually, won't I?" Anali asked through a sigh.

"I know," said Chrom. "There's several burdens in being with me."

"If it bothered me I would have said no. Both times," she replied thinking back on Chrom's offer to join the Shepherds. It felt like so long ago now. "So what do you suggest doing during the festival?"

"Vaike and I usually partake in an apple fritter eating contest," Chrom replied casually. "Not sure if we can do that this year, however."

"Want me to do it in your place?" Anali asked in a sing-song tone.

Chrom chuckled. "No thanks. I don't think Vaike's looking forward to it after he nearly choked last year."

She tried not to laugh, no matter how in-character it was for Vaike. To just get a little crazy and accidentally clog up his own windpipe, that seemed so much like him. "Either way, I am curious about the apple fritter's now," said Anali.

The end of October arrived with much excitement and relief. The streets were decorated with colored paper lanterns and streamers that gave the streets an ethereal feel as the sun began to set. The traveling merchants, including several of Anna's sisters, had their booths set up and brightly decorated to draw in attention. The air carried the sent of apples, pumpkin and roasted corn and an energy that was downright contagious.

That night Miriel could have been caught at a rare moment; she was in town without a book. It was the one rule Vaike had given her if she was going to the festival with him. It was something she could obey easily enough with the right mindset. If it was for research Miriel could put up with any limitations.

Miriel could name the stars and constellations in a matter of minutes. She could date historical events all the way back to the era of the Hero-King himself, and just a little further back. There were many a thing Miriel prided herself in knowing, but the human heart, human emotions, that was something that eluded her. So, given that she had learned quite a bit from Vaike as of late, who better to teach Miriel about human bonds?

If he wasn't up for it he shouldn't call himself Teach, after all.

So, she watched as Vaike found himself in an arm wrestling contest with several local men. He lost against the blacksmith, who was the overall winner. And then they bought themselves a turkey leg each, however the thing was far too big for Miriel and she found herself unable to finish it. Mercifully Vaike allowed Miriel to digest for a moment before they went onto pies and apple cider.

While they watched the wood splitting contest Vaike made a few comments, most if not all of them were directed at her. It may have been the cider talking but Miriel realized that most of the men, and the occasional woman, Miriel was pulling for one of Anna's sisters, had acted like they could have been lifelong friends. It was odd, she was certain Vaike had never spoken to most of the men he was arm wrestling with, and the vendors smiled at them like they were regular customers. Perhaps some bonds did not need the time of days or even years, sometimes they could be instant. They had something, even if it was something so miniscule in common. They did meet, even if it was so brief. It was fascinating, almost inspiring.

She was pulled out of her stupor by the applause, Anna's sister had won. "So," Vaike said after a while, when the crowd started to scatter. "You think you're starting to get it?"

Vaike's eyes met hers and Miriel suddenly realized that her face felt warm. A side effect of the cider, surely. As was the feeling in the pit of her stomach. Miriel didn't drink all that much to begin with. There was a logical explanation for this. "I… believe so," she affirmed after she readjusted her glasses. "I have since developed a couple of hypothesis through a few observations. I thank you, Vaike, this has been quite the learning experience."

Vaike's mouth twisted slightly. "Ya know, I'm usually fine with a yes or no answer."

Anali traveled the streets alone with a messenger bag over her shoulder. She had enough foresight to know that she would probably make a few purchases. She already had a new book for pleasure reading, and an ocarina for Nowi. With one hand gripping the bag strap Anali smiled to herself as she looked up at the quickly darkening sky. "Hey, Bubbles," she heard.

Stopping in her tracks Anali stared at the familiar ginger haired man behind a small stall. "Gaius?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "I… didn't know you ran a market stall…"

"Yeah," he said with a slight shrug. "I like to get out, meet the common folk, sell the odd trinket I don't need and decided I might as well for the festival. Speakin' of which, see anything you fancy?" he asked. He gestured to the goods in the stall as he listed them off. "I've got silk smallclothes from exotic ports-"

"Yeah, can you not announce that?" Anali asked as she rubbed her temples. Why did he even have those?

"Genuine leather belts, top-quality figs…"

"I'm not exactly allowed near figs anymore," Anali rubbed the back of her neck as she spoke. "Kinda a lethal weapon in my hands."

"Right, no problem there, I've got other things. Like these…" he cut himself off and dug around under his stall. Gaius came back up a moment later with a parcel in hand. "Valmese carac pastries. Had to make a few trades to get 'em, but I'm willing to part."

"What? No!" Anali shot back. "I'm not taking something you had to make trades with! It's pretty obvious that you want them!"

"Consider it my gift to you," Gaius said waving it off by shoving the parcel into her hands. "That'll make us even about the whole 'wink-wink' thing."

"You're still going on about that?!" snapped Anali. "Gods, I've never seen a more pigheaded- For the last time, I am not blackmailing you! Now, take these back so I can leave in good conscience."

"Oh, I see," the thief said accusingly. "Foreign sweets aren't enough for you? Still holding out for something better?!"

"Oh, for the love of-!" Anali brought her forehead into the palm of her hand. Was there no getting through to this man? Maybe if she actually bought something that would be the end of this conversation. Find something… "Oh," she exhaled add grabbed a wooden pendant. "This is quite handsome, never quite seen the likes of-"

"That pendant?" questioned Gaius. "All right, throw that it and call it even?"

"GAIUS!"

"Guess not…"

"Aw, are you two fighting?" Lissa said suddenly appearing at Anali's side. "I know what you need! C'mon Gaius, time to close up shop, I wanna split some bread pudding with you."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Princess," said Gaius. "Still got a bit of negotiation to work on."

Lissa scoffed. "Nonsense, you can negotiate with Anali any other day. Harvest only comes once a year. Now, come on!"

To the surprise of the thief and the tactician, Lissa reached into the stall and yanked Gaius out. Anali nearly dropped Gaius' parcel out of sheer surprise. Since when was Lissa that physically strong? "Now come on," Lissa said grabbing Gaius by the arm. "It's pumpkin pudding, if that helps."

The thief stumbled a few times practically dragged down the road by Lissa. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Anali called, gesturing to Gaius' parcel. Sighing, she quickly placed it inside the stall, closed the curtain and continued down the street herself.

"Hey, hey, easy Princess! I can walk on my own, you know!" Gaius complained after stumbling over his own feet one too many times.

"Are you going to come with me without complaining?" Lissa asked with her head held high and eyes forward.

"Yeah, fine, whatever."

Satisfied, Lissa released his arm and started to swing her own arms at her sides as she walked. "You know, you could've just brought it to the stall," Gaius pointed out.

"Yeah but what fun would that be?" the blonde asked in response. "Food like this is meant to be shared, in the moment, face to face! I'd 'ev thought you, Mr. Sweet Tooth, of all people would've known that."

Gaius sighed through his nose. Lissa was practically hopping up and down when they met up again after their month-long journey. And he actually blushed. Gaius never batted an eye when Bubbles walked in on him in the bath, but a tight hug and bright smile from Princess got him feeling quite warm in the face.

They started their usual activities with Lissa trying to pick up on a new skill, and occasionally her friend Maribelle would join them. All the while she would glare daggers at him. If Twinkles had been anyone else Gaius would have just chalked it up to her being a little overly protective, given his profession. But no. Twinkles had every right to glare at him the way she did.

It was probably for the best that he keep his distance from Princess for a while. Partially because of Twinkles and her friendship with Princess, and partially because people would eventually start to get the wrong idea. Gaius could put up with the whispers and accusations, he had been called some pretty nasty things in his time. Princess, however may not be able to handle it the way he was. And there was the fact that Gaius was becoming afraid of what was happening on his end.

Last year Elaine was enjoying the festival with Regan. They were giggling like school girls as they tried the various dishes, and chatted with the merchants. It wasn't fair, there was no way Elaine could have gotten to Regna Ferox on her own. Regan probably could have, she should have insisted she go on without her, maybe Regan could have out ran their pursuers if that happened.

She handed a vendor a couple of silver moons in exchange for a roasted ear of corn. She used her apron as a pot holder until it cooled down enough to eat. She could still feel the heat burn into her skin. "Ow! Hot! Hot!" Elaine heard at her side.

Turning her head she found Stahl tossing two ears in his hands. "Stahl, what the heck?" gasped Elaine.

"What?" Stahl asked in utter obliviousness. "I really like their corn."

She let out a nasally sigh, then took a bite out of it. Still hot. Regan would have just eaten the thing as fast as she could and complain that her insides were burning.

Burning…

The memory of Regan taking the fire spell flashed through her mind. And the javelin…

"Elaine…" Stahl said quietly. "Are you okay?"

She realized a little too late that she was crying. "Y-Yeah." Elaine quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "It's still hot."

He knew she was lying. And he had a hunch what brought this on. Stahl couldn't imagine what Elaine must have gone through that night. What it must have felt like when you knew very little of self-defense. What it must have felt like to have someone's life end right in front of you, alone.

Stahl carried his corn in one arm, and wrapped his free arm around Elaine's shoulder, he allowed her to rest her head against his chest. The gesture had caused her tears to swell up and her lips quivered. "Why don't we go sit down?" Stahl suggested. "I'll sit with you as long as you need."

Afraid of what might happen if she spoke, Elaine just nodded.

"Such strange customs you have," said Panne. She took a bite out of one of the carrots in her arm, and sighed through her nose. So many people in the streets, anymore and it would have been downright claustrophobic.

"You find something wrong with the celebrating?" Gregor asked, waving a turkey leg in the air as he spoke. Panne stomach lurched when she caught the sent of meat. Mercifully the man-spawn noticed her discomfort and held it as faraway from her as he could. "These people be having rough year, no? More than deserving of the levity, you think?"

"Of course," nodded the taguel. "But why waste what they could use for the winter? The weather is so untamable, if something were to happen and there's a food shortage..."

Gregor's eyes traveled to the upper corner as he thought. Panne had a point. There was no telling how harsh the winter could be, and a food shortage had the potential to be cataclysmic. What was being used today could have been used for a rainy day, so to speak. However, the thing about humanity is that they were survivors. "I believe you underestimate human perseverance," Gregor replied with a bold grin.

Panne's lips puckered to the side. Her time with these man-spawn was something of a learning experience, she learned a few things about their culture and way of life. They came in different shapes and ideal, much like the various wearers of her own kind. The Shepherds themselves, were not that different from the warren of her childhood. It was like she was adopted into this new warren after many years alone. "Perhaps I do," Panne admitted in earnest. "Tell me, are occasions such as these common among man-spawn?"

"Depending on the time of year," replied Gregor. "Also depending on location. In Gregor home in Regna Ferox afraid it is too cold to be celebrating bountiful harvest."

"You're of Ferox then?" asked Panne.

"Gregor of many places. Too many to count. Gregor loose track of motherland ages ago."

"Liar," Panne said firmly.

"Oi! Why be making harsh accusations?" the mercenary asked with a playful pout.

"I am only speaking the truth. You do not forget your childhood home… no matter how painful the memories are."

The two stared at each other for a moment. Panne was the only woman in the Shepherds who could easily look Gregor in the eye. She was probably one of the few who could throw him across the yard with little effort. And she was the only one in the garrison who was the closest to his age. Through his travels he knew of the taguel, and had thought they went extinct. Apparently not quite. Perhaps Panne had gone from place to place as he had.

Gregor beamed, "Panne is awfully observant, no."

The taguel smirked. She decided not to tell him that she heard his breathing changed, which gave away his lie. Gregor could think what he wanted. And sometimes Panne enjoyed toying with man-spawn.

Anali nibbled on one of the apple cinnamon cookies she bought from the baker, there was enough to last her a week if she was smart about it. The bag was still warm when she put it into her satchel. "Hi Anali!" Nowi called. She ran past her, dragging Libra along side her. The poor guy struggled to keep up with the Manakete. "Bye Anali!"

She waved weakly, watching the two hurry by with a confused look on her face. Finishing her cookie, Anali swallowed. She looked forward to find a girl seated on an old, moth bitten blanket with small baskets placed upon it. Where had she seen her? She knew she had seen her before.

Oh of course. It was the same girl weaving baskets as the kids by her played with a wicker ball. Anali had seen her while getting construction reports. The grime on her face, and the soot in her purple hair made it pretty obvious where her place in the world was. Anali walked up to the blanket and crouched down. "Are these for sale?" she asked her kindly.

"Y-Yes," the girl said with a nod. "Th-three stars each."

Three stars? The baskets were decently made, if the girl had an apprenticeship… well. But three stars could hardly get her what she needed. "I think I've seen you around," said Anali. She picked up one of the baskets and studied it. "With a couple of children; your siblings?"

She was silent for a moment, as though trying to decide whether or not to answer truthfully. "N-Not in the traditional s-sense…" she said.

Okay, that made sense, it seemed a bit natural to stick together if you didn't have anyone else. She couldn't have been more than fifteen, maybe sixteen. "Sorry," said Anali. "I should've introduced myself first. I'm-"

"Lady An-Anali," the girl cut off. "The Shepherd's t-tactician, I know. I'm… I'm Ofelia."

"All right, Ofelia," said Anali. "Are you willing to trade for the baskets?"

Ofelia's eyes widened for a moment. She must not have taken it into consideration. "I-I suppose," she said at last. "D-Depends, I guess…"

"Wait here."

Quickly, Anali got onto her feet and disappeared down the road. Ofelia stayed in her spot, wondering if she should have left or not. The tactician returned a few minutes later with a small crate full of apples in hand. "I'll take a few baskets in exchange for this," Anali said, placing the crate beside her.

"I-I couldn't-"

"Please, I insist. Wouldn't you want to have some apples for a while?"

Anali had the money for a few baskets, but three, six, nine, twelve stars would not buy much nor would they last long. The apples would at least feed Ofelia and the children she was with. It did not solve the issue that they were going to go hungry again once the apples were gone, or, if Anali was right, that they didn't have much of a place for winter.

Ofelia looked at the create with hungry eyes; it must have taken everything she had not to devour them right then and there. Slowly, she nodded in response. "Where can I find you on most days?" Anali asked, taking a couple of baskets into her arms. "I'd like to talk to you and your friends."

"A-At the church," Ofelia replied, shifting a lock of hair behind her ear. "Most… Most shops ch-chase me away if I try to sell my b-baskets there. But the church does-dosen't mind."

"Okay," Anali nodded. "I'll try to meet you there soon."

"Lady Anali, it's a pleasure to officially meet you," Duke Page said shaking hands with her. "Ricken's told me a bit about you through in his letters."

Anali couldn't help but smile. Page seemed a bit humbler than what Anali was expecting. He was dressed in decent clothing, but it still could have passed off as casual. It was easy to place him as Ricken's father at first glance, his son probably resembled him in his youth. "Pleasure to meet you, as well," she said.

"Ylisse's master tactician…" Alder, Maribelle's father, mused. He looked Anali over once. "Well, you certainly clean up nice for a vagabond. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were amongst one of the highborn."

Yep, he was Maribelle's father. Anali chose to take that as a compliment. It certainly sounded like something his daughter would have said as a compliment. The fruit doesn't fall far from the tree after all. "Shalom, please," a pink haired man scoffed. The hair color made it pretty obvious who his son was. "With a name like Anali, she practically has Plegian written all over her."

"And?" Page challenged. "Do you forget that we were able to lay Lady Emmeryn to rest because of a group of Plegians?"

"After they killed her in the first place," Rebeck argued.

Anali flinched slightly. She sat beside Chrom on his left, the implication of that was not lost on her, with her hands on her knees. She wasn't sure if she should say something, that Anali personally wasn't responsible for Emmeryn, that Chrom would never allow her into the meeting if she was. Had Anali not been in a room full of nobles, and had she not been trying to make an impression, she probably would have said something.

But Lissa, seated on Chrom's right, beat her to it. Slamming her hands onto the table, she stood up. "There's a problem with that little theory, Ainsley," she spat, referring to Lady Rebeck by her first name. "Anali has been with us long before conflict with Plegia got as bad. Need I remind you that Anali tried to-

Chrom placed a hand on Lissa's shoulder. "Lissa, it's all right," he said. After she took in a calming breath, Lissa sat back down. "Lissa brings up a good point, Lady Rebeck, Lord Duir. And I would like to point out that if you insult or accuse one of my Shepherds, you insult and accuse me."

That was enough to get Duir and Rebeck to keep quiet. In the corner of her eye, Anali could see Frederick trying to suppress a smile. He must have relished in someone putting his mother-in-law in her place. "Now, let's focus on what we're here for every year," Chrom said. "Harvest progress report, state of your dukedoms, and our new Griffon Riders."

Anali felt a hand over her own. She needed that. Just the reassurance that Chrom was with her no matter what they said.

She tried, desperately tried to keep up with what everyone was saying. That the harvest was good. That they would occasionally get the occasional bandit who tried to stir something, but was taken care of rather quickly. How some of them were looking forward to the new Griffon Riders. But all of this was so dull. How did Lissa manage to sit through this and stay sane?

"At worst," Duchess Rowan said, steepling her fingers. "The people will still have their memories of this horrible affair. Some of the elderly are afraid of an attack as bad a Ylisstol any day despite the war ending."

"Agreed," Page said through a sigh. "But there's always the future."

Anali had to flinch when Page spoke. His only son was on the frontline. He and his wife must have been terrified.

"Ah, yes," Duchess Hawthorn said with a bright smile and tone suggesting that she was only jesting. "Such as the day the Exalt chooses a bride. What a day to look forward to."

"Of course, we can't just have anyone as our next queen," Rebeck said, as subtle as ever. "Sadly, my dear daughter is off the market."

"Quite willingly," Frederick muttered.

"There's always my Maribelle," Alder spoke up. "A proper lady, but nothing short of a firecracker."

"I can vouch for that," Lissa laughed.

"Alas, I've only sons," Rowan said in mock disappointment. "But I imagine the Exalt is surrounded by many fine women in the Shepherds."

Anali smiled slightly as the councilmen joked among themselves. There was a blush on Chrom's cheeks, and he looked a bit uncomfortable. She felt his hand squeeze hers for a moment. "Yes, I am," Chrom confessed. He cleared his throat for a moment. "As a matter of fact, I've already found a woman I want to take as my wife. A while back I've asked Anali to marry me, and she accepted."

There was a sudden silence in the air, and Anali couldn't even enjoy the bewilderment on Frederick's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert wah-wah music*
> 
> A carac is a Swiss dessert. It’s kind of tart-like, served like a pie, made with light ganache of blended cream and chocolate and covered with light green icing or fondant.


	19. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I've been updating this a lot lately. I want to get off my butt and finish transferring it from FF.net already. The story there is on hold until I get this up on Ao3.

It was probably the most reckless thing he had done as Exalt to date. Reckless because he pulled the rug out from under Anali and made a big decision without telling her. Well, it certainly looked like their marriage was off to a great start. 

The way Chrom imagined it, he and Anali would have a talk, mutually agree the time was right, then announce it to the council. It never happened by just announcing it to get everyone to stop making jokes about his life, and trying to push him towards one way or the other, like Chrom didn't understand what lied in his own heart. He may have been a bit slow but he picked up on it eventually.

Of course there were many fine women in the Shepherds, they were good fighters, good people. They all had their strengths and they were all wonderful in their own right. But for Chrom it was always Anali, he was a goner from the first day they met and he had long since past the point of no return. Love and marriage was never really an issue until recently, relatively speaking. And now that Chrom had just admitted his intention's out loud it was suddenly an overwhelming reality.

There was a silence among the councilmen, Lissa was trying her hardest to not burst out laughing, Frederick had gotten over the initial shock and was now as calm and stern as ever. Anali, however, was unsure of what to think. She was probably mad at him, understandably.

It was Lady Rebeck who was the first to speak up. "Milord, surely you jest?" she said standing up. "Y-You-You've not forgotten everything Plegia has done to us, to the haildom, to Lady Emmeryn?!"

"I've not," Chrom replied coolly. "However-"

"Then you've gone mad! One of those… _people_ as queen?"

"I'm afraid I must agree," said Alder. He was calm, reserved. He wasn't judging Anali, but look at things through a logical light. "From what I understand, through my Maribelle's letters, it would appear that Lady Anali doesn't remember anything before the Exalt found her in a field."

Lady Rebeck spat, "Oh that makes things much better!"

"Yes, I believe I've heard the very same thing," Duir added with a narrowed glance. "Covered head to toe in blood."

Murmurs suddenly filled the room. Even from Page, who was doing what he could to keep quiet and give Anali the benefit of the doubt. "That's an exaggeration," Anali said calmly. "Not a speck was on me from the waist down, just the upper body."

Alder's lips pressed together in a hard line. "I'm afraid that doesn't exactly make the situation better, Lady Anali," he said. "Especially if you really do have no memory of how you even ended up in that position."

Anali sat back in her seat, her sudden bravado dissipated. Nearly eight months and Anali still had little to know inkling about her life before she woke up. Just the vaguest of feelings and many uncertainties. "Listen," Chrom spoke up, "we both know how it looks. We've been aware of it since the beginning, but-"

"Then you will know what a mistake this is," Hawthorn cut him off. "If the people caught word of Anali's situation, they-"

"May understand," Lissa cut off Hawthorn. "If the people of Plegia could accept Emmeryn for her actions, I would like to believe the people of Ylisse could do the same for Anali."

"But Emmeryn was treated as a folk hero, milady. We're talking about Ylisse's next Queen Consort."

"Folk heroes don't generally ignite revolutions."

"Which will surely happen in light of this union."

Did the nobles really think so little of what the people were okay with? The citizens of Ylisstol were civilized with her during the reconstruction, with a name like Anali it was pretty obvious where she originally hailed from. And just as Lissa said, the people of Plegia held Emmeryn in high regards for her actions, even gave her a bouquet for the funeral, couldn't Ylisse do the same for Anali?

"With all due respect," said Anali. "If I had any ill intentions for Chrom, his family, or Ylisse, wouldn't I have already done something by now? Why would I wait to do anything when Ylisse's army is becoming stronger? Wouldn't it make more sense to strike when everything was at its lowest?"

Chrom's head bobbed slightly as he nodded. "Speaking for myself, I don't expect everyone to accept our engagement and eventual marriage right off," he said. "I don't expect the same from any of you. But my choice is final; I will marry Anali."

"Milord!" Rebeck said slamming her hands onto the table in the exact same moment she stood back up. "How can you be so blind to her scheme? It's obvious at worst she's trying to destroy House Ylisse from the inside-"

"Ainsley, that's going a little far, don't you think?" asked Page.

"Shush, Greg!" Rebeck shot back at him. "It's not too late to lose your place in court. And, at best, this Plegian viper is some street rat trying to live the life of glamour and wealth!"

Rebeck may as well have just slapped Anali across the face. Did she truly believe that Anali was that sort of person? With or without Chrom's heart, Anali had a stable home and job with the Shepherds. If she cared about glamour she would have gotten Maribelle's advice on rubbing elbows with the finest during big events. If Anali was truly interested in wealth and glamour she would have been well on her way down that road by now. Surely Anali had the tenacity to achieve that lifestyle on her own, given the time.

As much as Anali would have liked to repay the verbal lashing three fold physically, she had to remind herself that Lady Rebeck was Sumia's mother. She was Sumia's mother and Sumia wanted a good relationship with her again. Anali wasn't sure if she could handle the look Sumia would surely give her if she found she even so much a struck Lady Rebeck. Big brown eyes locked on her, not crying but silently telling Anali that she was better than that. But Anali could not take the Duchesses sitting down.

However, she would not get the chance to counter. Frederick beat her to it.

"We'll leave that sort of behavior to you, milady," he responded coolly. "I confess, I had the same fears you do now about Lady Anali. While I do find some of the circumstances alarming, and something that shouldn't be ignored entirely, I've trusted her with my life many times, and Lady Anali has yet to fail. Dare I say, Lady Anali is someone I will gladly and proudly serve upon her marriage to milord."

Eyes widening, Anali had to ball up one fist in front of her mouth to keep her emotions in check. To think, this was the same man who once treated Anali with a cold politeness. That Frederick would have been among those the most oppose to Chrom and Anali’s relationship. Perhaps the most vocal about it. The things battle change.

Never before had Chrom been in such a hurry to end a council meeting before. As grateful as he was for Frederick and his words, this was getting out of hand and a wise man knows how to pick his battles. "I think that's a good place to stop for now," Chrom said after he cleared his throat. "I know some of you have a long journey home."

"I'm afraid we can't end until we've solved this matter," Lord Duir said firmly. "Especially if you intend on having some unknown Plegian tramp-"

Chrom shot onto his feet, his hands slammed so hard against the table hard enough to rattle the entire thing. It was a rare moment the Exalt was truly angry, and he was about to show why it did not happen often. "You do not have to accept my choice but you will respect it!" His voice rose. He felt Anali take his hand; taking in a calming breath, Chrom continued. "Emmeryn once believed that peace can exist between our nations if both sides were willing to take that first step. As small a step it was, Anali and I took it when we first met. The events in the war bridged that gap, and perhaps our marriage will help solidify it."

Lady Rebeck was the first one out of the room, muttering under her breath about this being 'such a mistake,' and 'the end of House Ylisse.' Alder was whispering dangerously to Lord Duir, Anali wasn't sure what he was saying, she thought she heard Maribelle's name a couple of times.

The royals, Frederick, and Anali were left alone in the room in an awkward silence. Chrom expected Anali to get mad at him for blurting it out like that. She probably pictured it as similarly as he did. He had pulled the rug out from under her and put her in the position to defend herself without warning. Chrom had expected her to start ranting at him, but instead Anali ran up to Frederick and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Freddy Bear, you big softy! she squealed in delight.

"Milady, you're crushing me," Frederick said, trying to pry Anali off. "And I'll thank you not to refer to me by that ridiculous name."

Pouting playfully, Lissa's balled her hands up in front of her face. "Aw, c'mon Frederick. Even _I_ was surprised by you're little speech there. You really have gotten soft."

"I believe we have Sumia to thank for that," Chrom quipped in.

The ever weary knight flushed scarlet. Just what he always wanted, another excuse for his charges to tease him with. Oh, who was he kidding? Chrom and Lissa would have found something new, with or without his marital status. "Enough about me," Frederick said, holding Anali at arms length. "I believe you two owe me an explanation now. How long has this been going on?"

Looking away from Frederick, Chrom sighed as he rubbed his neck. "Since the war ended," he explained.

"Almost immediately after," Anali added quickly.

"And I knew," Lissa said with a hand in the air.

"So, three, four months then," Frederick muttered under his breath. He gripped his chin for a moment while he thought. "Well, since milord announced it to the counsel, the people will start talking soon after. We need to nip this in the bud, have you set a wedding date in mind? I think they‘ll want it sooner rather than later, but we can make it work if you want it later."

In perfect unison, Anali and Chrom flinched then exchanged looks. "We wanted to wait a little," explained Chrom. He gestured to the table they previously sat at. "For reasons I hope would be obvious."

"Yes. There were probably better ways to announce it than in the middle of a council meeting."

"I didn't plan on it! It just sort of…" Chrom paused for a moment to find the right words. "Once I started I couldn't stop."

Anali crossed her arms over her chest. "To be fair," she said. "I was three japes away from announcing it myself. Although because it's me, they probably wouldn't have believed me."

Her brow rose for a moment before she smacked Chrom in the chest with the back of her hand. He flinched slightly but was otherwise unaffected. "Talk to me before you do something like that again!" Anali snapped. "That's how this whole 'marriage' thing is supposed to work right? I mean, I'm willing to let it slide because I just said I was about ready to do the same thing, but still!"

Frederick closed his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest to think. "We'll have to choose a date soon," he said thoughtfully. "Gods know everyone will be anxious."

Lissa rocked back and forth on her heels with her hands behind her back. "Do you have a rough idea?" she asked. "Maybe we could go from there."

"I think we're pretty much open to anytime," said Anali. "Since it's out in the open now."

"Might I suggest the first of January?" Frederick suggested. "New Exalt, new year, new member in the royal family."

Anali's brow rose at the thought. A winter wedding? Something Anali never really considered before, but it had the potential to be beautiful. A bright winter afternoon, the two of them walking out to greet the people after the ceremony, and the sun would catch on the snow making the land glow in a golden light. "I'm okay with anytime," said Chrom. He wrapped one arm around Anali's shoulder and pulled her close to him. "Today or a year from now, I just want to get married."

Smiling, Anali snuggled her head into Chrom's chest. "I'm… I'm okay with that," she said. Her smile faltered, a sudden thought smacked her like a tone of bricks. "But that only gives us two months to plan!"

Frederick smiled uncharacteristically smug with his arms crossed over his chest. "After all this time, you still doubt me, milady?" he asked. Oh gods, he was already calling her 'milady?' "Two months is more than enough time for me."

"He's right," Lissa said with one finger erect. "You should've seen what he put together for my thirteenth birthday party in just a week."

"Okay, so he's a Great Knight, butler, nanny, and a party planner," Anali said ticking off her fingers as she spoke.

"Add 'tutor' to the list, milady," said Frederick. "We'll have to give you a crash course in Ylisse history and etiquette."

"Might want to give Chrom a refresher course," Anali quipped. "Did I ever tell you about the time Chrom pretty much called me a man?"

Chrom's face flushed. "H-Hey!" he stuttered. "I did no such thing! I merely said that you never struck me as a lady at the time."

Rolling her eyes, Lissa crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, that makes things a whole lot better," she said. "I'm with Anali, you need a refresher course."

Word always had a way of spreading amongst the Shepherds, even when no one was present for the event, they always found out. This time, however, it was a bit justified considering how many units had family on the council. When Cordelia first heard the rumor while feeding her pegasus, Damian, she almost swore her heart stopped. But she was very quick to brush it off. It just came from the fact that the public wanted a new royal to adore, it wasn't anything she should worry her head over.

But during dinner that night, before Cordelia could even cut into her ham, the Exalt appeared in the mess hall. At first, Cordelia thought, hoped, that he was just going to join them, and he was… after he made the announcement. The Exalt and Anali would be married on the first day of the new year.

Cordelia's heart broke right then and there.

While the rest of the hall erupted in happy cheers and congratulations for the… for the couple, Cordelia nearly leapt to her feet. She thought she heard Panne ask what troubled her, but Cordelia could hardly make out what was going on around her. Her world had just come to an end.

Keeping her head held up as high as she could Cordelia calmly walked out of the mess hall. As soon as she was out of the hall, she ran. Tears spilled down her cheeks, burning her eyes and making it difficult for her to see clearly. 

Why? 

Why, why? 

Gods, why?!

It was going to happen eventually, but couldn't Cordelia just pretend for a little longer? Why did it have to be Anali? Why not someone she didn't know, at least then it would have been easier for Cordelia to resent and dislike her. Why… Why couldn't it be Cordelia? Why hadn't her feelings gotten through to the Exalt?

Finally back in the stable, where she had wanted to go, Cordelia collapsed onto her knees, partially because her tears made it harder and harder to see, and partially because her legs were exhausted, she was never the best runner. Covering her mouth with one hand, she sobbed; she felt like she was going to be sick.

Cordelia loved the Exalt with everything she had, hadn't her feelings been enough? What did she know about the Exalt, Cordelia knew him longer than she did. She had known him for years, Anali had hardly known him for one year. What was she going to do? She couldn't go back to their room, not tonight when Cordelia ached so much.

"What did you expect?" she heard from behind her.

Cordelia froze. 

Why did Naga hate her so? Of all the men to follow her, it had to be him? She did not turn around to face him, Cordelia did not need to see his smug 'I told you so' smile. But she knew he had one at some point. He just couldn’t wait for this moment, couldn’t he? "I told you before," said Liam. "If you want something you need to get it before you lose it. If you liked Chrom, then you should have let him know."

"I-I-I don't…" she tried to force out. Her voice shook, and she did not bother to hide it. "It… It wouldn't have worked out… he was the Prince… he's the Exalt now, a-and I'm not a person of his-"

"Don't bullshit me, Cordelia!" Liam shouted. She heard something hit against one of the stable post, and the horse it was housing took a few steps back. "Obviously Chrom doesn't care about someone's social status! Now, what was really holding you back?"

The Pegasus Knight shook, silently willing Liam to just go away. Cordelia did not want to talk, she wanted to be alone. She just wanted to cry. "You know what I think?" Liam asked through a sigh. "I think you're 'love' for Chrom is a sham."

"Shut up!" Cordelia snapped, finally turning to face Liam. Rage filled her red eyes, her teeth were bared. Already frazzled, she couldn’t have looked anymore undignified if she tried. "How dare you?! You have no right to assum-"

"Then what's his favorite color?" Liam asked, completely unaffected by her outburst. It drove her crazy how calm and unaffected he was while she was a mess. "What does he like for dessert? His favorite season? Favorite place to be? How does Chrom like to relax? What's the one thing that annoys him the most?" He wagged one finger. “How about I just sum it up. Can you tell me _anything_ about the man you ‘love’ so much?”

Cordelia froze again, trembling in place. She had nothing. Why couldn't she answer any of Liam's questions? Cordelia should know this, they were simple questions about the man she loved the most. His favorite dessert was… His favorite color was blue, wasn't it?

Sighing, Liam crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Here's what I think," he said his voice was neither cold nor malicious. "I think you fell in love with some fabrication you created that just happened to have Chrom's face."

"Stop it!" Her hands balled up at her side.

"And you never pursued because you didn't want to set yourself up for disappointment."

“I said stop it.”

“Because you know that man doesn’t exist.”

"SHUT UP!" she screamed. She slapped Liam across the face. Fresh, angry tears slipped out of her eyes. "If you're done gloating, just get out of here!"

The Bard stood still for a moment, stunned. He placed a hand over his stinging cheek in a ill-fated attempt to sooth the skin. "Is that what you think I'm doing?" he asked. "I'm not gloating, I'm just rolling my eyes at the schoolgirl waiting for a Prince Charming who never existed. And I'm looking for the woman he's head over heels for, because frankly I don't see her. Frankly, he can do so much better then a child masquerading as a woman."

At long last he finally left. Cordelia lowered herself back onto her knees, her fingers entangled with her hair as she bit back a sob. As much as she wanted to wallow in her own self-pitty the same word repeated itself over and over in her head; 'fabrication.' 

No! Her love for the Exalt was genuine, far from a farce! It was genuine!

_Fabrication…_

Cordelia's head lowered itself onto the hay-covered floor, a frustrated shriek escaped her lips. Frustrated that Liam's stupid and baseless accusations were getting to her. And frustrated that she had to convince herself otherwise.

And then there was Tharja, who decided she wasn't going to wallow in self pity. She decided to get angry. Anali was going to return Tharja's love and affection one way or another! Gods, that explained that disgusting hand hold she saw. 

Unacceptable!

She stomped through the halls, right to the men's bathing room. And speak of the devil, the very man she wanted had just left. As soon as the ginger haired man stepped out of the room with his old clothes in hand, Tharja pointed a finger in his direction, proclaiming, "You!"

Gaius stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder, utterly unaffected by Tharja's outburst. "Me?"

"Yes, you," the Dark Mage said crossing her arms over her chest. "You're a Thief, right? Skilled at pilfering, and stuff like that? I've got a little job for you."

"I'm listening…"

"I want you to bring me a lock of Anali's hair."

"That's… unbelievably creepy," Gaius concluded with a slight bob of the head. "What the hell do you need Bubbles' hair for?"

With shoulders hunched a thin grin on her face Tharja chuckled. "Um, yeah," said Gaius. He brushed his bangs back with one hand. "I usually don't take sinister chuckles as a legit answer. Sorry, Sunshine go find someone else with your weird little hobbies."

Tharja's thin smile turned into a hardened glare made darker by the shadows of her bangs. "This isn't a negotiable request," she declared.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it? Curse me?"

"Yes!"

The smirk Gaius gave her was full of confidence and a smug attitude. "Like to see you try," he said crossing his arms over his chest. "Ain't a hexer alive that managed to put a curse on Gaius the Nimble. Try your best, Sunshine."

Tharja bared her teeth, her glare toward the thief intensifying. Very few people mocked her like that and came out in one piece. Fine then, challenge accepted. "You've just made your biggest mistake," she warned.

"Ooh! Scary!" Gaius said exaggerating his tone. "I'm shaking in my boots."

Oh he would be.

It was rare that Miriel went this long without a proper explanation or even a hypothesis. Quite the conundrum, really. Something was wrong, had been since the harvest the night before. She found herself smiling that day, for no real reason. Miriel feared something was wrong with her.

She had stayed awake as long as possible for fear of whatever wrong would kill her in her sleep. Miriel hardly considered herself to be a hypochondriac, but one could never be too careful, and this was really starting to get to her. "Hey, Miriel," she heard.

Vaike had just emerged from the bathing room, heading towards his room, slacks on and a towel around his neck. Her heart began to beat irregularly, prompting more worry from her. "Ah, Vaike!" Miriel announce with more inflection than she probably needed. "My friend, Vaike! Hello, friend."

Vaike raised an eyebrow at this. It could have gone without say that this was very uncharacteristic for Miriel. But at least she was trying? "Eh… You don't have to call me 'friend' all the time," he said. "We can just take it as a given. Best thing about friends is bein' comfortable around each other."

"I-I see." Miriel readjusted her glasses. Why was it so warm all of the sudden? It was too late in the year for a heat wave. "I must confess, informality does not come… naturally to me."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Vaike tilted his head to the side. Surely he had to be seeing things. "You feelin' all right, Miriel?" he asked. "Is that a blush I see? Don't tell me you're gettin' shy on me now!"

"S-Shy?" Miriel asked instinctively readjusting her glasses again as she spoke. "Of course not. I have never - Th-That is to say… I-I… Perhaps. If only a little."

"You sure you're feelin' all right? Never seen ya be this tongue-tied before. Or tongue-tied in general."

"N-No, it's just…" Sighing, Miriel removed her glasses to clean the lens with her sleeve. "Ever since the harvest, I haven't been eating well. I simply assumed the fault lied in the apple cider and turkey, but…" Her voice trailed off and she placed her glasses back on. "It's clearly something else. When I so much as think of you, I feel a tightness." For visual aid, she placed a hand over her chest. "Right here. Is this friendship?"

His face was red. Miriel could see it, and Vaike knew it. Of all the scenarios Vaike never thought would happen, this was definitely one of them. Oh, sure he always found women to be aesthetically pleading; Cordelia was as beautiful as they came, Anali was a handsome lass, and Tharja was a knock out. But a partnership, that sort of partnership Vaike never really considered. If it happened, great, if it never came, just as great. He was open to either choice.

Miriel though… Vaike had the overwhelming urge to impress her lately. He just wanted her to see what he was capable of, or even somehow let her know that he was following all the gobbledygook she spouted. And just now, for that brief moment when Miriel took off her glasses he just wanted her to put them back on again. It just wasn't Miriel without them. "Um…" Vaike's voice came out a little strained and he needed to clear his throat before he could continue. "Actually, what you're feelin' is a lot more serious than friendship."

"Blast! It is some form of malady! I should have known!" Miriel began to pace back and forth, pulling the rim of her hat down as she went on. "Is there a cure? Gods blast it, I must be ill if I'm asking you of all people for advice…"

Yeah that probably could have been phrased much, much better. Of course, Vaike didn't help the situation either. Gods this was gong to be so awkward, anyone else, no problem. But Miriel… "Actually," Vaike's voice trailed off. "I, uh, think what you're feelin' is… love. For me.."

Miriel brought a hand to her mouth, her fingers touched her lips delicately. The wheels in her head were turning, analyzing Vaike's words and what was going on in her own head. "Gracious… How… fascinating," she whispered. Slowly, the initial shock died, and was quickly replaced with sheer excitement. The learning possibilities this brought about. "I'd intend to research friendship, but now I can observe love in it's natural state. I must not let this opportunity pass!" Without thinking, she reached out to grasp Vaike by the hand. "You will help me in my research, yes?"

Oh, Vaike was about to put himself out there. "Eh… Look, Miriel," Vaike said placing his free hand on her shoulder. "If I'm bein' honest here, I've got feelings for you, too. Real feelings… So… yeah, I'm totally on board for your research, and not only that… Let's get hitched!"

The red haired mage gripped her chin in thought. "Do you speak of a connubial relationship?" she asked. "A blessed sacrament? Marriage?"

Vaike shrugged weakly. Wasn't that generally what 'getting hitched' meant? "Very well, then," said Miriel. "I suppose that would be an enthralling, zesty experience."

"I'm… just gonna assume that means yes," Vaike said, giving Miriel's hand a squeeze. It was amazing how light he felt at the moment. Like he could jump and just float away. "So what do ya say? First thing tomorrow we go out and find a ring!"

"Ah, the ring. Is it a talisman that evokes the bonds of love? Or merely a symbol of the husband's right to the wife's person or property?"

"It's just a bloomin' ring! I mean, yeah, I promise to be your husband and honor you and blah blah blah. It just make it all official-like."

Her free hand lightly touched the frames in front of her eyes. "Wouldn't a sealed and witness contract be more appropriate?"

"Well, yeah. But if ya get married, you gotta have a ring!"

"Fascinating…"

_My eyes are locked on the wide rimmed hat in his hands. We were ambushed, boxed in, I shouted orders trying to remember the strategy I had devised. What I never planed on was that the Risen were crazy enough to set a dead tree on fire and pull it down. It landed right on top of Miriel. All we could find was her signature hat…_

_We left Vaike alone, he was as still as a statue. Chrom had looked like he wants to say something to him, but what could he say? How could any of us make it better? Outside of bringing Miriel back, we couldn't. Maybe their son… just barely._

_Oh Gods, what was Vaike going to tell him? How as he supposed to tell him that his mother was dead?_

_"Sh-She… probably got lost," Vaike mumbled to the hat. "Probably escaped and just got turned around."_

_Hugging myself, I dare to walk towards him. "Vaike don't do this," I say._

_"Looking for us right now…"_

_"Vaike."_

_"Any moment now."_

_"Stop it!" I spit out. This was Vaike! Teach! He wasn't allowed to be this damn pathetic! "Get your head out of your ass already! Miriel's gone! If we're lucky, maybe she died instantly, but she's not coming back."_

_Vaike's breathing shutter, and his shoulders shake. I had never seen Vaike like this before, he always seemed the same as ever as screwed up as things had gotten. He always had his smile, proclaiming Teach had everything under control. Even when Miriel had their son, he kept it together. Now, I seriously think he's about to start crying._

_It takes me a moment to realize what's happened. Vaike throws Miriel's hat to the ground and lunges for me. His hands wrap around my neck, with our collected weight, we fall to the ground. Vaike's grip on my neck tightens, I gasp for air, “V-Vaike…”_

_"You're the tactician aren't you?!" Vaike yells in my face. As he speaks my head is lifted up then slammed back onto the ground. "You're supposed to prevent this sort of thing! Aren't you?! AREN'T YOU?!"_

_I hear Chrom shout Vaike's name, immediately he and another man I can't see run up to us. Chrom tackles Vaike as the stranger grabs his opposite arm. With their collective strength they success fully force Vaike to release me, and pull him away. By the time I roll onto my side coughing, Lissa is at my side checking my neck. "I think you're bruising all ready," she says. She takes my face into her hands. "Ew, your eyes!"_

_My eyes? But I can see fine. My neck and head hurt, but my sight's okay. I catch sight of the end of an argument between Chrom and Vaike. The stranger watches, his hand at the ready for his decrepit sword. In the end, Vaike breaks down in Chrom's arms._

_Flames erupt in front of my eyes, and I'm suddenly watching people run like ants from the fire. No, no, they are ants, weak and insignificant beings, destined to have the same end. One hit from the breath of ruin and they were down for the count. Sheep lined up for the slaughter. It was those sheep that lead me to where I am now, so who am I to complain?_

_I see a herd of pegasi sail away from castle Ylisstol just as one of the towers collapse. Three pegasi are clearly carrying more than one person. Oh, they have made this far too easy. I feel the breath of ruin hurtle down towards the herd the third Pegasus carrying two people plummet to the ground in a blaze. I hear one of the ants scream._

_Euphoria fills me. Three down, two to go._

Anali woke up with a slight jump and a ringing in her ears. Olivia was the only one left in the room, working on the braids in her hair. "Good morning!" she said giving Anali a sunny smile.

"Mornin'…" Anali murmured as she sat up. The book Frederick gave her last night slid onto her lap.

It was a history book, recollecting the last days of Archanea and the early days of Ylisse. About Grima and Orev Ylisse, the first Exalt. Anali had read up to Orev's marriage to a Pegasus Knight called Iris. What truly surprised Anali was that Orev wasn't a descendent of the Hero-King as she originally believed, Iris was. Orev was her personal guard trusted with Archanea's last princess, Falchion, and the Shield of Seals. Grima's rampage left the land in such despair that the continent was renamed after Orev.

While she was reading, Anali realized she may need to read up on Archanea's history as well. A few times the book explained that many theorized that Grima was another form of a Medeus, some thought Grima was Loptyr reincarnated. The book just assumed Anali already knew what those names meant. Was Frederick supposed to give her another book first, then give her the one on Ylissean history?

How late did Anali stay up reading? She was probably the last one to fall asleep, assuming Cordelia, who just disappeared after dinner, even came to bed. "Was Cordelia here when you woke up?" asked Anali.

Olivia shook her head. "Did she come in last night?"

"I didn't see…"

Anali bit on one of her knuckles. It was no secret that Cordelia usually went above and beyond. It had gotten to the point where Anali sometimes worried about Cordelia's health. Please say she didn't stay up all night working. "I wouldn't worry too much," Olivia said, seeing the concern on Anali's face. "I'll bet she fell asleep in the stable."

"You think?"

"Yes. They keep the stables nice and toasty it's hard not to get comfortable in there."

"You sound like you speak from experience."

Olivia's face flushed and she tried to make herself small. Immediately, Anali held her hands up. "There's nothing wrong with that," she insisted. "I should try it out sometime…"

Later Anali hurried down the streets of Ylisstol wearing some of the dingiest clothes she could find. Frost dusted the grass and window panes that morning, winter was on the horizon. It was something Anali was dreading, the cold was downright miserable.

The purple haired girl she was looking for sat at the foot of the stairs at the church, huddled against the wind in a worn out old shawl. Her baskets were placed in front of her, with a small basket for whatever little money she could scrounge up. "Ofelia," Anali said, taking a seat beside her. "You always sell these at the church?"

"Not al-always," said Ofelia. "But usually. The B-Bishop doesn't mind and his wife c-comes out to talk to me and gives me a bit of food for the k-k-kids and I."

"You think they'd mind talking to me?"

"N-No…"

"Do I make you nervous?"

Ofelia fell silent, answering Anali's question. Of course she made her nervous, from Ofelia's perspective Anali must have been a servant of Naga herself. It wasn't exactly wrong. "It's not you p-personally." Ofelia hugged herself. "I-I worked as a servant girl a while back, and my m-m-m-masters weren't kind. While c-cleaning the floor I'd s-spilt the water bucket, I was denied food. Th-They were having a p-party and I was caught stealing g-grapes, they hit m-me for it, s-so…"

Anali nodded slowly in acknowledgement. She had a pretty good idea what happened next. She asked, "Where you there long? Born there?"

The purple haired girl shook her head. "M-M-Mother and father d-died in the first war on P-Plegia," she explained. "I-I was there for about t-t-two years, then I met U-Una and Tristran." Shivering, Ofelia looked up at Anali. "W-W-W-Why are you interested in u-us?"

She exhaled through her nose and tilted her head to the side. "Just hoping to give others the kindness I was given," replied Anali.

The nights of Plegia were always cold, and had became downright freezing with the change of seasons. A hooded assassin with a metal mask that covered the lower half of his face sprinted across the capital streets. It amazed him how well the country picked itself up after Gangrel's death. They were without a leader since Gangrel’s death, though the official word was that the archives were being searched for either Gangrel’s next of kin, or who rightfully inherited if Plegia was without a ruler.

Poor saps had no clue who was pulling the strings.

Once at his destination, a darkened temple, he lowered his hood and removed his mask. "Well?" Validar snipped upon his arrival. "Have you any news?"

The assassin looked to the side at the tall gangly man. "It is as she said," said the assassin. "Chrom of Ylisse will be marrying his tactician by January."

"And you doubted me, little boy," the low sultry voice of Validar's cohort said, striding up to the assassin. "Aren't you happy you actually get to see the wedding in this world?"

The assassin simply stared at girl, the puppet master who just loved to dangle grim information above his head. "I'm older than you," the assassin said stupidly.

Scoffing, the girl plucked a strand of hair off the assassin's head. "If you want to be technical, that's true in this world," she said. "But if you're splitting hairs I've lived longer than you ever did."

In a flash the assassin pulled out his blade, but was struck in the chest by Validar's dark magic. The assassin doubled over in pain, clutching his chest in an attempt to sooth himself. "Insolence!" snapped Validar. "I should have your head for even daring to-!"

"Don't break him, Validar," said the girl. "He's fun to have around."

The assassin forced himself onto his feet, his hand still gripped the fabric of his tunic over his chest. He looked at Validar and the girl with a hateful look his in eyes. "What's all this going to do to the tactician?" he asked. "You're actually going to force her to-"

"We are not forcing anything," said Validar. "We're steering destiny on course. And destiny says the little Exalt must die."

"But-"

"Aw, someone's getting sympathetic," the girl said mockingly. "Don't worry you little head over it. Once fate is secure, Anali won't remember she ever loved him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Ofelia's stuttering is a speech impediment. And yes, I created her long before the child mechanic was confirmed for Fates.


	20. Transition

December rolled around in the blink of an eye, bringing with it fridged winds and icy roads. For weeks the people of Ylisse gossiped about Exalt Chrom and the tactician he intended on taking as his wife. The excitement and concerns were tossed around back and forth. Those concerns were not always malicious, just cautious.

"A royal wedding! How exciting!"

"But they say the Exalts intended is Plegian."

"Yes, and?"

"I heard Exalt Chrom found her, sole survivor, in a battlefield."

"I heard she was caught massacring a theater troupe caravan."

"Now that's a gross exaggeration. If that was the case, Exalts Emmeryn and Chrom would have never allowed her into the Shepherds, let alone make her their tactician."

"But she _is_ Plegian?"

"Oh! Haven't we moved past all that?!"

"Agreed."

Anali was caught in a tide that threatened to drag her out in several different directions at once. There were her history lessons, and wedding planning with Frederick, and etiquette lessons with Maribelle. Now nearing the wedding Anali was working with the seamstress for her wedding dress design and her fitting.

Within a few days Anali was to move into the Princess Suite, the room usually reserved for the intendeds of the royal family before their wedding night. Which meant that the last time it was used was when Silvia was preparing to marry Calhoun. In a way, it was the closest Anali would ever get to her mother-in-law.

"Exalt Jacin lead the frontlines in the Lunar Battle, and successfully removed General Golfimbul's head from his neck," Anali said, reviewing her most recent history lesson with Frederick. "The head landed in a rabbit hole, both winning the battle and inventing the game of golf at the same time."

Frederick gave her a curt nod. "Excellent. Now why was this called the Lunar Battle."

"Because it took place under a blue moon. Can I go now?"

"Only if you can tell me who was Exalt Jacin's predecessor and successor."

After that, Anali slammed her head onto the desk. Her head was swimming with so many names and dates they developed into one huge moshpot. Perhaps that's just what happened when one person tried to memorize a thousand years worth of history in two months.

"Aren't we supposed to go over wedding details with Chrom?" she asked desperately.

"Yes. And the sooner you give me the correct answer, the sooner we can go meet him."

Anali sighed and replied with, "Exalt Maxon was the predecessor of Exalt Jacin, while his successor was Exalt Ahren."

It was Frederick's retreating figure that told her he was satisfied with the answer. Anali got up and chased after him with such a force that it almost knocked over the chair. Chrom was already waiting for them in the meeting room. Sketches were hung up on the walls while papers covered the table. Chrom was reading over one of them by the time they walked in.

Frederick, and Sumia, had come up with a plethora of rough ideas to decorate the wedding and banquet halls. Anali leaned towards the ones that tried to simulate winter indoors. The whole meeting was just Anali and Frederick going back and forth deciding which ideas worked out best. Chrom, on the other hand, just pretended he understood what they were talking about and nodded when spoken to. His idea of a perfect wedding was just the two of them, their friends, the alter and the priest performing the service, who happened to be Libra.

When they made their engagement announcement the original plan was just to have the local priest, or bishop marry them. But, the minute he got the couple alone, Libra offered to do it himself. Anali was opposed to it at first, he was a guest, one of their friends. Libra, however, just smiled kindly and asked in return, "All the more reason to have me perform the service, no?"

With those words and the smile he gave her Anali found it increasingly difficult to turn down his offer. It may have hurt him otherwise.

"Oh, where did the time go?" Chrom asked after a good twenty minutes. He stood up and planted a brief kiss on Anali's cheek "I told Sully I'd have a quick spar with her."

"That doesn't seem like a calculated move at all," Anali said inquisitively.

"What? No, it's just lousy timing. You can fill me in on everything later, can't you?"

"Sure. Go, have fun."

Smiling, Chrom gave Anali one last kiss on her temple before he left the room. As soon as the door closed Frederick flicked his brow and let out a, "Hm. He stayed longer than I thought."

"Yeah." Anali smiled. "But he's trying."

Frederick balled a hand up in front of his mouth and cleared his throat. "Now, back to the matter at hand," he said. "As I was saying, you can expect the royal wedding to happen just as any other."

"Oh, really?" Anali asked dully. "Any other wedding involves high security?"

"You know very well what I mean. We usually have the bride's family sit on one side, the groom's family on the other. However, given your circumstances we can just have everyone mingle. As such, the father of the bride usually walks her down the aisle however-"

"Can you do it?" Anali blurted out without thinking.

"Pardon?!" Frederick's voice raised a couple of octaves.

Anali wasn't quite sure what possessed her to ask that of Frederick. He was hardly old enough to be her father, Gregor could probably pass as her parent. But Frederick may as well have been considered a part of the family; Emmeryn must have considered it, even if she never said so. She was sure Chrom and Lissa could not picture life without him, and she was very close friends with Frederick’s wife. Add to the fact that it was Frederick who came to Anali's defense against the council when the engagement was 'announced,' it did seem natural to have Frederick walk her down the aisle.

"C-Can you do it?" Anali repeated, playing with her fingers as she spoke. "Will you do it?"

A splash of crimson appeared on Fredericks face, an action Anali thought only his wife was capable of. "S-Surely there's someone else just as capable for the job," Frederick said, turning his head away from her as he spoke.

Yes, there were others who could fill in the role; Gregor, who first noticed and identified Anali's infection, Stahl who was willing to do anything for a friend, Gaius… well, Gaius… he would ask for cake… But it just clicked with Frederick. "I'm sure Chrom would appreciate it," Anali added quietly. “ _I_ would appreciate it.”

Frederick's sweat ran cold, the professional, well-mannered knight that tended to leak into his personality more often than naught told him that this was improper. Anali was to become Chrom's wife; queen consort. But she was also his wife's friend… _his_ friend. Was it improper, or just doing something important for a friend? "I would be honored, milady," he said finally.

Anali's eyes snapped open in awe of the Great Knight who once made his distrust of her painfully obvious. "I knew it," she said before leaping out of her chair to hug him. "You really are a big softy, Freddy-bear!"

The snow prematurely ended Chrom's sparring match against Sully. They had planned the match for old times sake, but at this time of year, timing was everything. The snow had made it difficult for either of them to keep their footing. Chrom had bashed Falchion into the wall, taking out a couple of bricks when he removed the blade. The sad thing was, it was far from the first time it happened. There was an entire section of the wall dedicated to Chrom that he was allowed to bash. The bricks were crumbling, and it had repairs done to it more than once over the years, but with little to show for it.

So, when the snow became too heavy, the match they wanted to squeeze in before the wedding was postponed and they turned into the garrison. A layer of snow covered their hair and shoulders, and they ended up dragging in snow. "Gods, we need an indoor arena like castle Ferox," sighed Sully. "Someone's gonna snap their neck slipping on snow one of these days."

Chuckling to himself, Chrom removed his outdoor cloak to hang it up; it was thick and warm, but it was a wonder Chrom could actually move around in it. If it wasn't the snow that killed them, it would have been the precautions to keep warm. "Are you offering to start fundraising for it?" he asked.

With a 'heh' Sully's full lips pulled back into a playful smirk. "That's a laugh coming from you, Mr. Exalt."

"I've been busy lately. I've got a country to run and a wedding to plan."

"Ah, yeah." The redhead playfully punched Chrom on the arm. "The hell you sparrin' with me for then, eh? Can't ruin that pretty face of yours before the big day."

"Eh… yeah…" Chrom's smile faltered slightly. The memory of a rain filled battlefield, and Anali's fearful expression came back to him all at once. His attack that day had left a scar on her face, starting just a few inches below her eye. Given Chrom’s blind rage, it was a miracle he missed the eye entirely. If it was more than just a flesh wound…

"What're you thinking?" asked Sully.

Chrom shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts than to tell Sully anything. "What are you thinking?"

Sully's haughty smile slowly turned bittersweet. "That everything's going to change next year," she said. "Not to say that things didn't change _this_ year, but…"

The Exalt returned Sully's bittersweet smile with one of his own. Yes, a lot of things did change this year, all of it starting the day he saw Anali in the field. For better or worse this past year bought upon many changes, and more were just over the horizon. But these were good changes, even if they came with the stupid arguments marital, Chrom was willing, more than willing to take everyone of them than never have them at all. "I'm gonna be honest here." Sully rubbed the back of her neck and said, "I'm a little worried about… this…"

She circled one hand around as she gestured to Chrom. "Not because of Anali personally," Sully stressed. "I mean, yeah I had my concerns about her at first, and if I knew then what I know now, I wouldn't have threatened her."

"Wait, what?" asked Chrom. When did this happen? "You _threatened_ her?"

Sully waved it off. "It was nothing that bad," she insisted. "Just made my point across, then we were as civilized as civil can be. What I'm trying to say is that I'm concerned about Anali's family."

His brow creased. Anali's family? "Why would her family, given that they're still even alive, be an issue?" asked Chrom. "If we can find Anali's family, isn't that a good thing?"

"I know, I know! How do I say this?" Sully asked, thinking out loud. Rolling her eyes towards the ceiling she thought for a moment. A triumphant smile formed on her lips as she snapped her fingers. "Okay, the way I see it Anali has the Mark of Grima on her hand, that has to mean she was someone important in the Grimleal. I don't know what happened to her before you found her, maybe she tried to leave, something happened, then you found her. I don’t know. But that mark has to mean that Anali comes from a family of fanatics, and what's going to happen if they come looking for her?"

Chrom opened his mouth to argue, but no point came out. In truth the mark on Anali's hand was never an issue to him. She was never against them, always with them. She had proven that she wasn't a threat more than once. But what Sully was saying did make a bit of sense. None of them had ever heard about any of the Grimleal bearing the sigil on their bodies, mostly on their clothing, but body art had to have some meaning in their religion. It could have meant that Anali was a priestess of sorts.

Sully bit her lower lip, she could see Chrom was beginning to piece together the meaning behind her words. Unfortunately, she wasn't done. "I'm just worried," she said. "If her family finally comes to get her, will that ignite another conflict with Plegia?"

And there was another thought that never crossed Chrom's mind. He never thought about the implications behind her Grimleal origins. Oh, yes of course, her Plegian origins were an issue, hell one of the council's biggest complaints were her Plegian roots. But her connections to the Grimleal, and what would happen if her family returned never crossed his mind.

Slowly, Chrom shook his head. "Anali's certain her family is dead," he explained. "She won't say it outloud but…"

"And the Grimleal in general?"

"Sully, how long were we in Plegia during the war? If they were looking for her, they would have made themselves known by now."

"Look I'm not saying any of this because I dislike Anali, or because I think she's wrong for you," Sully said, waving her hand in circles as she spoke. "I'm just worried about the people in her past."

Chrom smiled slightly, "I thank you for your concern, Sully. It warms my heart to know you're still looking out for me."

Rolling her eyes, Sully swatted Chrom in the arm. "Well, someone's gotta when Anali and Frederick aren't looking."

Chrom pouted playfully. "Between the three of you and Vaike you'd think I couldn't dress myself in the morning."

"Eh, I've seen you eat an orange with it's peel on before."

"One time, Sully! One time!"

But Chrom's arguments were drowned out by Sully's laughter.

Anali was forced to sit with her back straight thanks to the scarf wrapped from shoulder to shoulder, tied to the chair. She tried to reach for the tea cup but was unable to reached thanks to her restraints.

The wedding was three weeks away, and Maribelle was really ragging on Anali about her improper posture. "Maribelle," Anali looked across the table to see the blonde in pink, "I'm pretty sure tying someone to their chair isn't proper etiquette."

"It's a training tool, darling," said Maribelle. "Hopefully you will be able to keep your back straight on your own before the wedding."

On the one hand, Anali wasn't sure how necessary proper posture was. But on the other hand if she could pull a fast one on the council and show she could be a lady then it would be more than worth it.

At long last, Anali managed to take the cup into her hands and tried to, demurely as possible, take a sip from it. Her brow rose when the taste of cherries washed over her tongue. "Oh," she gasped.

"Yes, yes," Maribelle said, sounding pleased with herself. "Don't think I didn't notice how you gravitate towards the cherry blends. A bit of a common flavor if you ask me, but it is popular in parts of Valm, so what can you do? I thought it would make your lesson a bit easier."

"Oh… Still it was sweet of you to prepare my, apparent, favorite blend. Thank you."

"Quite welcome, dear."

Anali took another sip. "Well, what's your favorite blend, then?" she asked. "Let's have that next time."

"That's kind of you," said Maribelle. "But I'm afraid my favorite is a bit of a required taste."

"I'm sure I can get used to it." She squirmed in her chair as best as she could with her restrictions. "I can take it. Tell me. Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Well…" Maribelle said slowly. "If you are honestly sure."

Letting out a little squee for her victory Anali took another sip of tea. "My favorite blend," began Maribelle, "is black tea infused with the still-warm blood of a male grizzly bear."

Anali's body shuttered, and the hot beverage nearly went down the wrong pipe. Coughing, the tea came back out it dripped down her front, soiling her tunic. Maribelle shot to her feet, she hurried up to Anali's side and removed the scarf that kept her at bay. Quickly, Maribelle took the cup and saucer from Anali and placed them onto the table as the tactician still coughed. "Oh, dear," Maribelle said, more to herself than to Anali. "Why does this always happen when I try to jest with others?"

"You were… _joking_?" Anali asked, clearing her throat in between. "Oh, thank the gods! I thought you were an utter psycho for a minute!"

"Oh, tell me what you really think!" snapped Maribelle. Sighing, she brought the tips of her fingers to the side of her head. "I suppose it serves me right for that. I should have realized I'd get a similar reaction after I tried that on Lissa."

The next day Anali hid in Falkor's stable. After several busy, busy days Anali was just screaming for a little peace and quiet. Hopefully things wouldn't be this busy after the wedding, but if it was, Falkor would probably be her go-too hiding spot for the winter, he kept her quite warm as she snuggled at his side to read. "So, it says here that the gestation period of a griffon is eleven months," Anali looked up at her feathered friend. "I think I'd go crazy if that were me."

The griffon let out an indifferent trill before he went back to preening his wing on Anali's opposite side. Anali never realized the griffon's preened until she started hiding with Falkor, but it made a lot of sense. Did pegasi preen themselves? They had to if they wanted to keep their wings cared for. Perhaps sleeping in the stables could be a learning experience.

"Hey you!"

The tactician screamed, surprised by the sudden voice and the opening of the stable door. Tybalt wrapped an arm around his waist, laughing while his other hand was braced against the doorframe. "Sorry, sorry," he wheezed out. "I saw your footprints in the snow and I couldn't resist!"

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" snapped Anali.

"I apologized, didn't I?"

"What do you want?"

With a sigh, Tybalt calmed down and ran a hand through his pink bangs. As though nothing had happened not a minute ago, he stood up straight with his hands behind his back. "Khan Flavia arrived less than an hour ago," he told her. "She said she did not plan on staying long, but did say that she had some business to discuss."

Anali's brow rose when she heard this. Flavia? Here? The worse case scenario ran through her head; something had come up and the East Khan needed assistance. If that was the case it must have been really bad to warrant Flavia's personal arrival. "What happened?" Anali asked immediately. "Does Chrom know? Where are they?"

The Griffon Rider held up one finger to silence her. "Believe it or not… she's just here to see you."

"What?" the tactician asked instantly. "Why?"

He shrugged. "She's waiting for you in the library."

Which was better or worse; the fact that Flavia was waiting in such a casual setting, or the fact that she arrived un announced? The casual setting suggested that it was just a visit, but why did Flavia want to see Anali? She wasn't exactly in a position of power, at least not when it came to politics. Well, not yet anyway.

In the library, Anali found Flavia seated at the table, her arms folded together and her legs were crossed. "Nice place," Flavia said upon seeing Anali. "Very welcoming. And you've got excellent service here, if I might add. Mind if we switch places?"

And Anali could only reply with a brilliant and dignified, "Uhhhh…"

"Yeah, you're right, everyone would realize something was up pretty quick."

"I-I-I was told you wanted to see me?"

"Mmm, yes." Flavia looked up at Anali and gestured to the empty chair beside her. In her haste, the chair squeaked when Anali pulled her seat out. When she sat down, the East Khan laced her fingers together, and gave Anali a sideways glare. "Now, what's this I hear about you and Chrom getting married without inviting the oaf and me?"

Anali gasped, "What?! You mean you never-"

That couldn't be right, Anali was sure they sent out invitations to both of the Khans. They were the only two with any sort of political power that Chrom and Anali genuinely wanted as their guest. The councilmen were sure to be there, including Sumia, Tybalt, Ricken, and Maribelle's families, it was going to be a mixed bag of opinions and judgmental glares.

But, to Anali's relief and confusion, a smile broke out upon Flavia's face and she clapped Anali, painfully, on the shoulder. "I'm kidding," she said. "I got the invite back in November."

Anali winced, why did Flavia always do that? "Though…" Flavia leaned back in her seat. "It got me thinking about a few things."

"Oh?" Anali inquired. "How so?"

"You've got a pretty tight knit group, you know. This camaraderie you've got can be downright contagious at times." Flavia smiled ruefully. "You talk about a lot of things, but then we get to your pasts and families. You look so lonely when that happens."

Anali avoided Flavia's gaze. Yes, it hurt. It always hurt when her friends shared memories about their families. It hurt when Kellam announced the other day that he was an uncle. It hurt to see Donnel write and send money to his Ma. It always hurt that Anali was becoming increasingly sure that her family was dead. That or she was just that terrible a person before she met Chrom.

"I didn't really have much of a family myself," Flavia continued with a slight shrug. "It was just my mother and me growing up, my father could be gone for days on end, serving the East Khan of the time. I got a bit lonely at times when they were both busy."

Flavia smiled bittersweetly at the thought. Reaching under the table, she pulled out several sheets of paper and slid them across the table to Anali. "I've been thinking about extending my family."

Confused, Anali took the sheets into her hands and read them over. They raised more questions than they answered. Surely Anali could not be reading this right. Or maybe Flavia just got the documents mixed up. "These are adoption papers…" she said.

"That they are," Flavia said with a nod and a smile. "And all they need is your signature and by this time next week you'll be the younger sister of Khan Flavia Alexandrov. Through adoption, of course."

Anali felt her mouth fall open slightly. Flavia wanted her as her adopted sister? Her, some girl who only found herself where she was now because she passed out at the right place and was found at the right time. Someone who had no family background. Someone who bore the mark signifying her as Grimleal. "I-I don't…" Anali struggled to find her voice. "Why me?"

It was not that Anali wasn't touched by the offer. Far from it, she could feel the tears build up behind her eyes, she could feel the euphoria bubble up inside her. "I told you," said Flavia. "You're surrounded by friends, but you still look lonely amongst them. Friends like that are good to have, no doubt, but it's still not quite that familial bond that's there no matter what. I just thought we could be that for each other. And I had hoped we could do this before your wedding and have _someone_ sitting on the bride's side."

That did it for Anali, that broke the damns and the tears flowed out. She wanted to say, 'Yes, yes! I would be honored to call you my sister!' but all that came out was ugly, incoherent sobs. In theory she was smiling, but given the tears and mucus sliding out of her eyes and nose, it may have been easy to mistake it for something else. "Pull yourself together, Anali," said Flavia. She got up, rounded the table, and wrapped her arms around Anali's shoulders, pulling her into her chest. "Let's wait for you to calm down before we sign anything."

Anali managed a nod. She wanted to sign it as soon as possible, but she could hardly see through her tears. Her sobs were so loud Anali never heard the door open, or the footsteps in the room until she heard, "I'm sorry, Flavia, I know you wanted to see Anali, but- Uh…"

Chrom had hurried into the room, but stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. He wasn't sure what to make of a any woman crying this much, much less Anali. And then there was Flavia being downright motherly towards the crying Anali. "Uh…"

"What?" Flavia challenged. "Never see a woman comfort her sister?"

The blue haired man blinked. "What?"

When Anali calmed down enough she signed the documents. Flavia returned to Ferox the next morning, and within a week it was official; Anali was legally Flavia's younger sister, and she would be recognized as such the next time she visited Ferox. It wasn't the full package, it wasn't the mother, father, brother, sister and the dog, but it was enough for Anali. It was more, much more than what Anali started with.

Chrom accepted the notion, almost encouraged it even. But he did have his concerns. Namely the fact that Flavia, the reigning Khan of Regna Ferox, was adopting a young woman from Plegia, who happens to serve Ylisse, and is marrying into its royal family. It was a bit of a moshpot when one sat down to think about it. "After everything we've all been through, you think that's going to be an issue?" Flavia asked through a roar of laughter. "Come on, little brother, you fought for my full control over Ferox. You should know better than that."

Anali had to cover her mouth when she saw Chrom suck in a breath. He had just realized what the adoption would mean for him.

Flavia was going to become his sister-in-law now.

Anna and her sisters may drive hard bargains, but it certainly seemed like they had everything even a well-kept secondhand harp. Although, upon trying to bring it back to the garrison, Stahl wished he had taken the merchant Anna upon her offer for help. The harp he purchased was heavy, and he knew string instruments needed to be insolated when faced with the cold climate. He had hoped that the blanket draped over it helped, which probably did, but Stahl did not exactly count on the harp being so heavy.

"Need a hand?" he heard someone say from behind him as the weight of the harp lessened.

Stahl peered over his shoulder to find Cordelia with a smile bright enough to warm the coldest winter day. "Oh, yes thank you," Stahl said, quickly readjusting his grip on the covered instrument.

"If you don't mind me prying," Cordelia said, following Stahl into the garrison. "I do believe this is a harp. I had no idea you played."

"I'm still a bit of a newbie," he confessed. "I've been working with my teacher's old one, saw this in the market, and I couldn't resist."

"Ooh, your teacher?" she asked, completely intrigued. "Anyone I know?"

"Just a friend."

"Well, it sounds like someone's itching to play a duet."

"Ah-hah," Stahl laughed weakly, a pink blush appeared on his cheeks. Hopefully he could blame it on the elements. "I think I still need a little more time."

"If you think so I wouldn't want to push when you weren't ready."

"The spring?" the pair heard as they turned the corner. "You're sure?"

"Yes," said Liam. "I know you hate the cold. It might put a damper on wedding anniversaries."

Stahl placed the harp onto the floor then placed a finger to his lips. The two of them peeked over the corner to find Liam speaking with one of the maids. She was a pretty thing, petite, tanned skin, watery-blue hair in a pixie-cut, and brilliant blue eyes flaked with gold. The maid had a bright, sunny smile in her face, and her brilliant eyes had a shine to them as she threw her arms around Liam's neck. "We're really going to have a wedding date?" she asked, forcing Liam to back into the wall as he held her.

"We have a rough idea," he corrected gently. He pushed the girl's bangs back and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'll speak to Libra after Chrom and Anali's wedding, see if he can do it for us, and we can go from there."

Giggling, the girl took Liam by the hands. "You have to introduce everyone to me" she said happily. "Please, Liam, please!"

The Bard's face twisted slightly as he thought about it. "Sure," he said through an exhale. "I suppose it's about time, anyway."

Squealing, the maid dragged Liam down the hall. Stahl rubbed his chin as he let out a low whistle. "Guess the rumors about Liam were true," he said as though in thought. "Well, good for him."

Cordelia's good mood dissipated at the sight of the Bard. His words still taunted her, and she wanted to slap that smug smile off his face when he called her love a farce. But it always ended with Cordelia trying to convince herself that Liam's words rang false. She vaguely remembered that Liam implied that someone pinned for her, but at the time she ached too much to care. Now, weeks after that horrible night Cordelia could not find it in her to be happy for Liam, and she hoped that poor maid had better taste.

"Yeah," she muttered, trying to hide her anger.

Liam had love when Cordelia couldn't get her hearts desire to look twice in her direction. That stuck up arse of a Bard had a pretty maiden, yet someone like her could never have the man she yearned for? How was that fair? Were the gods really that cruel?

Shaking her head of such melancholy thoughts Cordelia readjusted her grip on Stahl's harp, and she continued to help him lug it beside hers in a spare room. With both instruments a safe distance across from each other, Cordelia placed her hands on her hips. "They certainly look good together," she told Stahl with a bold grin. "I can't wait to hear how they sound."

"Hopefully we can try playing together in the spring at the earliest," said Stahl.

"I must confess, Stahl, I never really pictured you as a musician. What brought this about? Trying to impress someone?"

A deep blush appeared on Stahl's face as he rubbed the back of his neck. He let out a weak laugh, "I guess you could say that…"

Giggling, Cordelia gave the olive-haired man a gentle smile. "Don't worry, I won't pry any further."

"Eeee!"

_Thunk! Thunk!_

The pair hurried outside the spare room to find the Shepherd's tactician, a rucksack and messenger bag over her shoulders and a collection of books on the floor. "You all right there, Anali?" asked Stahl.

"I think I bit off more than I can chew…" Anali said weakly.

"So you're moving out now?" Cordelia asked, equally disappointed and hopeful.

"Yeah," nodded Anali. "Not much longer, after all."

"Here let me help." Stahl crouched down to collect the books off the floor. He looked back up at the red-haired Pegasus Knight. "Cordelia…?"

Cordelia flinched slightly, beads of sweat began to form on her brow. "A-Actually, I have somewhere I have to be," she said quickly. "I… should go now."

Instantly, Cordelia turned on her heel and hustled out of view. Anali watched her with a furrowed brow. Why did it seem like Cordelia couldn't get out fast enough whenever Anali was in the room lately? Whenever Anali tried to talk to her, Cordelia made up some excuse to leave as soon as possible. During lights out, Cordelia was the first one in bed, usually ignoring everyone around her. "Have I done something to offend?" asked Anali.

Stahl winced slightly. The situation had gotten kind of lousy, but was there really a nice way of saying, 'Oh, it's just that you're getting married to the man she's head over heels for. Yeah, I realize it takes two, but, let's be honest, it's easier for her to be mad at you.' 

Yup, that would certainly blow over well.

Cordelia berated herself for leaving like that. What was wrong with her? Anali was not an idiot, she knew that something had changed since the engagement was announced. And now, with the wedding day fast approaching, Cordelia was seriously considering the thought of just not going. How could Cordelia even consider such a thing? What kind of a friend would she be if she wasn't there for Anali's wedding?

When Anali and Stahl brought the last of her belongings to the Princess Suite, Frederick, and a young woman wearing a pink bonnet were waiting. The girl introduced herself as Marlee, she was about Anali's age, which could have been anywhere from eighteen to twenty. Freckles dusted Marlee's cheeks, and one could see blonde hair peeking out from under her bonnet. Her eyes were blue, and she wore an earthy colored dress with a short sleeved jacket over it.

Marlee was to be Anali's personal maid, her personal, almost-but-heavily-toned-down-Frederick. As soon as they were alone Marlee took one of Anali's hands into both of her own, and shook, hard. "Lady Anali," Marlee said with a tooth-bearing grin. "I have to say, it's an honor to meet you finally, I've heard so much about the Shepherd's master tactician, my coworkers and I've been following your work since the Farfort!"

Anali was a little taken aback by this. Marlee had spoken so quickly she needed a moment to absorb it all, and she seemed so eager to please Anali wasn't sure what to make of it. Was this just how Marlee was? Had to be, this sort of personality did not exactly just pop up overnight. Either way, it was a little awkward. As of right now, Anali couldn't tell if all this was necessary, but she couldn't very was tell Marlee that her services were unwanted. She couldn't tell her to leave her alone, that Anali could handle everything herself. It seemed more insulting than kind, serving was Marlee's job, this was what she was paid for.

On the other hand, who knew? Maybe Anali would need a confidant when she was queen. Just someone who could help her wind down after a very long day. "Okay," Anali said clapping her hands together. "Marlee, why don't we have a cup of tea? I've got a fitting in an hour or so, so we'll have a little time to talk."

Marlee's brow knitted together. "Talk?" she repeated.

"Yeah. Tell me a bit about yourself, you know?"

Slowly, it dawned on Marlee just what Anali was asking of her. Over a couple cups of cherry tea, Marlee proved to be a chatterbox who could change the subject about three times before going back to her original point. "Well, you know I still live with my parents, they're pretty close to the castle, right smack down in the middle of the market place, have you ever tried the honey cakes the baker makes? I could just eat those all day everyday, not that I live anywhere near the baker, but still. Mother makes wool, ichy stuff, don't really care for it but it keeps you warm, and Father's a fisher. Have you been fishing before? I'm always okay with it until I have to take the thing off the hook. Yeesh! I never imagined I'd be a palace maid, I know there's better positions, but it's such an honor and the pay is amazing! My parents wanted me to leave after Lady Emmeryn was captured, and I almost did, but there were people I wanted to see were okay, and in the end I just couldn't. And look at me now, personal maid to the Queen!"

"I'm not queen yet," said Anali. She was so bewildered by Marlee's story, how fast she spoke without so much as fumbling, Anali never even took a sip of her tea.

"Almost, though," Marlee stressed. "Less than a fortnight, milady."

"Marlee, when it's just you and me it's okay to call me Anali."

"Oh, I couldn't, that'd be improper."

Anali waved her hand. "Nonsense. I need the normality, you know how much I freaked out when Frederick first called me 'milady.'"

Marlee smile slightly. "I suppose."

A knock was heard at the door and the seamstress let herself in. With her new position, Anali was going to be in need of a new 'casual' look. Even casual would look mighty fine, but if Anali wasn't going for the one-sleeved onesie Chrom favored, she was happy.

Olivia always liked stepping in clean patches of snow, and she liked Ylisse winters. This was camping weather compared to Ferox winters, but she still wore a cloak outside. She was more resilient to the cold than others, but not a death seeker. It was the grunting caught her attention. Peeking around the corner, Olivia found Lon'qu, still trying to slice through a water flask, and once more it shattered. "Oh, Lon'qu, you almost had it that time!" Olivia said, hurrying up to him. While she had her cloak on, Lon'qu went without anything over his clothes to protect him from the elements. Although if anyone in this army could do such a thing, it was him.

"You call that close?" he questioned. "I call it pathetic. Bah! I'll never be a match for Basilio, let alone his better-"

Olivia held a hand in front of her chest. "Have you forgotten what Basilio said?" she asked.

"That I'm a genius? His greatest rival?" the Myrmidon ranted, using his hand to talk with him. "Empty words, designed for flattery. I have talent, but I lack the true heart of a warrior. That is his meaning!"

"That's not true at all!" Olivia shouted, as loudly as Olivia could. "You will become his rival someday. You mustn't give up like this, Lon'qu!"

With her conviction like that, he almost believed her. But Olivia seemed like the kind of girl to see the best in just about everyone. Hopefully she never lost that. However Lon'qu could never have the heart of a warrior if he was brought down by a woman standing close. That was how he lost to Marth. "I understand why I cannot cleave the flask," he said calmly as he sheathed his sword. "I have speed and power, but my heart is weak and irresolute. Without courage and conviction of purpose, my blade wavers and shatters the flask."

Olivia tilted her head to the side, not quite understanding. "Em… okay?"

"I know this, yet I remain powerless to cure myself. Especially in your presence!" Lon'qu finished, gesturing to Olivia.

Ah, yes. While Olivia knew full well of Lon'qu's skill as a swordsman, and knew he should have been well respected for it, he was rather infamous for his fear of women. He never made a full on spectacle of himself, just always froze up. At the worse, he would shout at them to stay away. Olivia felt her lips purse as she thought. There must have been a simple solution to all of this. "I've got an idea!" she declared before grabbing his hand.

"What are you doing?" Lon'qu spat out. He tried to retract his arm back, but all that did was make Olivia use both hands. "Release me! Now!"

"Just breath, Lon'qu," Olivia said softly. With her eyes closed she took in a deep, calming breath in and out, repeating the process a few times. "Let the tension flow from your body…" Opening her eyes, she smiled at him sweetly. "I know you can do it, Lon'qu! I believe in you!"

His face turned red. How did she do it? Did she always have this calming effect on everyone? Lon'qu was always aware of Olivia and her place in Basilio's life. She adored the man as a daughter would her father, and Olivia was clearly aware of Lon'qu in return; they had only officially met after their failed attempt at rescuing Lady Emmeryn. But he had seen her dance before in the shadows. Lon'qu's problems were always miles away when he saw her on stage dancing. He always believed it was because Olivia was dancing, wasn't that what Dancers did, boost morale?

But now, with her holding his hand like this, encouraging him, his problems may as well have been in another world entirely. Had Lon'qu been mistaken? Was it Olivia herself that always calmed him and not her dancing?

Quickly, Olivia snatched her hands back and rubbed the palms against her cloak. "I'm sorry," she murmured, avoiding eye contact with him. "I didn't mean to be so… eh… sweaty. How embarrassing…"

What? "I hardly noticed, distracted by the terrible experience," Lon'qu replied. His head was turned to the side, willing the blush on his face to just disappear. "However, I hear what you say. I will not be giving up that easily."

The pink haired woman hopped in place happily. "That's the spirit!" she cheered. "I believe in you, and I know you'll make Basilio proud!"

"I fear we shall see at another time."

"Huh?"

"I am on kitchen duty tonight, and I should begin now before the dinner rush."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Olivia squeaked as she stepped to the side. "I won't keep you any longer."

"You haven't been keeping me," Lon'qu murmured as he strode past her.

The dancer girl fiddled with her fingers as Lon'qu walked back inside the garrison, smiling to herself all the while. It amazed her how easily she could speak to him. She was always shy around new, and powerful people, but Olivia found that it took a little more time for her to get used to speaking to a new man in her life. Perhaps, in Lon'qu's case, it was because she already knew him through Basilio. She knew that he was very fond of the knish, a Feroxi potato snack, she knew he was originally from Chon'sin, she knew he was the most comfortable with a sword close by, and that his birthday was in October.

But grabbing his hand like that, that was a little bold for her; yet it was as easy as grabbing a drink off the table. The strange thing was how safe she felt in the battlefield, just knowing Lon'qu was out there, too. He did not need to be there at her side, he just needed to be there, and Olivia knew everything would turn out okay.

Feeling warm and bubbly, Olivia could not help but release a brief laugh before she went on walking through the clean snow.

There was a clear distinction between those in the Shepherds who could tolerate the cold, and those who did not; Tharja fell into the latter category. Living in the deserts of Plegia for nineteen years would do that to a person. Her usual formfitting uniform had been traded in for a thick cloak she rarely took off during the day.

The weeks went by yet Tharja had yet to live up to her promise of cursing Gaius. She tried, several times, but each time she saw him again he was better than ever. It was infuriating! Maybe Tharja should try something on the princess, the thief was so googily stupid over her cursing her may have the effect Tharja was hoping for. Sadly, that was going to be put on the backburner, right now she had a wedding to worry about.

Tharja was caught between a rock and a hard place. On the one hand Anali was marrying someone she willingly chose, on the other hand that someone wasn't her. What did that royal brat have that Tharja did not? Well, there was the ability to make children, but surely she and Anali were clever enough to work around it! Surely there had to be some form of spell…

"Howdy, ma'am!" Donnel said, entering Tharja's little 'office' in one of the spare rooms. He was still dressed in his blue coat, and still wearing his pot hat in spite of the cold. "I got them two venomous black snakes you been lookin' 'fer!"

He placed a wrapped parcel on the table beside her workbench. Huh, he managed to find the snakes in the dead of winter, perhaps he wasn't entirely useless. His blind assistance was not unwelcome, but it was a bit odd. No one was this nice for no reason, there was always a catch, always questions. "Well?" Tharja asked stretching the word out as far as she could.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to ask me?"

"Em…" Donnel's face twisted; he tilted his pot back like it were any other hat. "Ask ya what, ma'am?"

"Don't play coy with me," the Dark Mage threatened. "The favor, obviously."

"I reckon I don't quite follow."

"You want me to use my magic to do something for you, right?" Thajra accused, walking up to Donny in steady strides. "For weeks now, you've been running hither and yon, collecting specimens for me."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Tharja juded a hip forward. "I mean, at first it was amusing," she confessed. "But you've actually proved to be quite helpful. I'm not sure I want to know how you found those snakes in the dead of winter. Or how you found the fur sample of the Valm-native vampire bat… the bullfrog eggs…"

When Tharja thought about it, Donnel was downright impressive. She shook her head. "So then?" she continued. "Name your price. What do you want in return?"

Taking off his coat, Donnel replied with, "I imagine I'd like ya to do nothing', ma'am."

Her expression dropped. "I don't understand…"

"I don't want nothin' in particular, so I'm askin' ya to do nothin'."

"Surely you must have some reason for helping me."

The villager rubbed his chin as he thought bout it. If Donnel were to ask for anything, it would probably be the ability to comb his hair, between Chrom's birthday, Lady Emmeryn's funeral, Chrom's coronation, and the royal wedding Donny was beginning to feel a little self-conscious. But having Tharja use her magic on that seemed a little silly. "Gosh, ma'am," he said finally. "That's just how we do things back in my village. If a mage was settin' about to cast a curse, see, we was all duty bound to pitch in. Just like we all help build the barns and mend the fences, and clear the pastures."

Uhg, how disgustingly nice. "Wait, you used to help mages cast curses?" Tharja asked slowly, "Cast curses… on you?!"

"Well, that's what curses are all about, right?" asked Donnel. "Usin' dark arts fer the greater good? By helping you, I reckon I'm helping everyone in the Shepherds. Ain't that right?"

Tharja pinched the bridge of her nose. Of all the stupid… "I don't know who taught you about curses," she said, lowering her hand. "But that's not how they work."

"It ain't?"

"No! Gods, it's a wonder your village is still standing!"

Wait, wait, wait. This changes nothing. Tharja can let him think whatever he wanted, and she would still have her errand boy. "All right, fine, whatever. I'll see if I can find a way to cast some… 'nice' magic. And in the meantime, you can keep collecting specimens."

Donnel tilted his pot hat forward. "It's a dilly of a deal!" he said with a grin bright enough to light up the room.

Upon pushing his pot hat back into place Donnel turned on his heel and marched down the hall. Tharja opened the parcel, once more thinking about Donnel's explanation. Gods, the boy was so naïve and nice it was almost impossible for her to hate him. Dare she say, she almost liked him? Tharja needed to get rid of these thoughts, go back to deciding whether or not to curse Chrom and curse Gaius already.

Lissa was never the most timely of princesses, one of her many flaws, but in all fairness she had only just found out herself. So Lissa could understand when she requested the kitchen staff bake a cake for her the night before the big wedding for the day after. "I know, I know, it's short notice," Lissa told the head cook, Pierre. "But it's for someone special."

"Princess, look around you," Pierre said, gesturing to the chaos around them. "We have a wedding to prepare for. Can you not go to the bakers?"

"I could, but you always make the best cakes. Please, Pierre! I want to do something special for him! And you're one of the best there is! Please, please, pleeeeeeeeease!"

Lissa had brought her hands together, and made her eyes as big as they could be, she even quivered her lower lip for added effect. She could have made it herself, but even Lissa knew that her cooking was not up to par. She just didn't want him to have to force it down to please her.

Pierre was beginning to crack under the intense gaze of the princess. "Ugh…" the cook uttered. "Very well, Princess."

Giggling, Lissa threw her hands up and bounced on the balls of her feet.

Why did the castle have to have so many halls? And why couldn't Chrom just take her there himself? Oh, right, Frederick would flip his lid, and start ranting about it being bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding.

The hall was littered with portraits, a long line of blue haired Exalts. There was only one portrait that seemed somewhat familiar. It was a family portrait of a blue haired man, a blonde woman, and their children. 

The man bore the Brand of the Exalt over his left eye, it just about covered half of his face. The woman had long blonde hair that cascaded down her back in waves. In her arms was a baby, sleeping comfortably in a bundle of blankets. In front of the couple were two children, one of them, a girl, was blonde with the man's blue eyes. Her golden hair was a little more curly than her mothers, her bangs were neatly cut, revealing the Brand on her forehead. The girl held hands with a younger boy, a sight that made Anali smile. She realized that the couple in this portrait were the same couple in the portrait that hid the safe room Emmeryn hid in that night.

So this was Calhoun and Silvia. Chrom was almost his father's doppelganger. Had Chrom been a bit older, his hair been shorter and slicked back the only way to tell them apart would have been Calhoun's Brand. Well, that and there was the fact that Chrom actually smiled, Calhoun looked like he never heard of a joke. It was obvious from this portrait alone that Chrom, and Lissa for that matter, inherited his mother's mouth, but sadly the same could be said about Emmeryn and Calhoun.

Tearing her eyes away from the portrait Anali continued down the hall until she came to a mahogany door. She looked over her shoulder from the left to the right. No one was coming. Satisfied, she rapped her knuckle against the door; the knob turned from the other side. Chrom had asked Anali to meet him after dinner… in his room. Why his room, she had no idea.

When the door opened she was met with Chrom, his effects and pauldron put away, leaving his one-sleeved onsie. Wordlessly, he took her by the hand, lead her inside and closed the door behind her. Chrom pulled her into his arms, the warmth of his body heated up Anali's chilly form almost immediately. "You took long enough," said Chrom.

Smirking, Anali lightly shoved him off. "I had to make sure no one was following me!" she said. "What was so important that you needed to see me here?"

Chrom avoided Anali's gaze. "I just…" he said. "I figured it’s better you see our room now before tomorrow night."

'Our room,' 'tomorrow night.' "Oh, gods, we're getting married tomorrow," Anali said quickly in a hushed tone.

Chuckling, Chrom placed a kiss on the crown of her head. The thought had gone through his mind more than once that day, but it had not quite hit him like it had Anali just now.

Chrom's suite was amongst one of the largest in the palace, with it's own bathroom and walk-in closet. There was a balcony that overlooked the garrison. On the walls were mounted a collection of varying weapons, each one a replica of the weapons belonging to heroes of old, which included the Falchion when the Hero-King wielded the real thing. 

"I suppose your wardrobe will be put in during the wedding," Chrom said, taking a seat on the large bed. He held a hand out to Anali, who took it. Immediately, Chrom lead Anali onto the bed beside him, she scooted close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "One more night…"

"One more night," Anali whispered in agreement. "I can't wait to get out of that suite, whether or not we consummate."

Chrom inquired, "Why? Is it not to your likening?"

"Oh, no. It's lovely, really. Just…" Anali bit her lower lips. Gods this was going to make her seem childish. "I don't like sleeping alone… at night."

It did not surprise her to hear Chrom chuckling, or that she felt an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. "I wish you'd told me sooner," Chrom said, running a hand through her hair. "We could have come up with something."

"Maybe… but it's embarrassing."

"It can't be anymore mortifying than the time I walked in on you and vice versa."

"Don't bring that up now!" Anali whined. She covered her face with her hands and fell back onto the bed. "I guess we won't be seeing anything we haven't already."

Smiling, Chrom laid back down on his side, and pulled Anali close to him. By this time tomorrow he would finally be married to this amazing woman, his dearest friend. A year ago, had someone told him that he would find the love of his life unconscious in a field, and covered in blood, odds were Chrom would have laughed in their face. That was the sort of thing you'd find in a fairy tale. But what they had was much more. "Chrom," said Anali. "Do you love me?"

"I hope so," he replied. "Or else we're in a heap of trouble tomorrow."

He felt the weakest punch imaginable against his chest. "I just want to hear you say it," murmured Anali.

Chrom let out a sigh, and cupped Anali's face, forcing her to look at him. "Yes, I love you," he said with a slight smile. "More than I have another woman. When you were sick and Ferox I didn't understand why Olga was talking to me when she should have been doing everything she could to keep you alive. I… I couldn't lose you after we lost Emm. I couldn't get the blossom's back fast enough, but I realized that something had happened between us after we retreated to Ferox. I didn't know what I was going to do when I saw you again. Gaius… I don't know what he was doing, maybe just trying to see if my moral compass was still working after everything with the general…"

Pausing Chrom brushed his fingers against the scar on Anali's cheek. The one he put there. "When he implied I was only interested in saving you for your tactics my thought's listed every reason that came before 'tactical genius.' And then I realized… I loved you. I just didn't realized I loved you from the very beginning until you got a confession out of me… What's wrong?"

A steady stream of tears had been streaming down her face. "I just…" Anali said, trying to dry her eyes. "Love you so much."

A small smile played upon Chrom's lips as he lowered his head to Anali's eye-level and kissed her tears away. "You really hurt me," Anali said with a quiver in her voice. "When you were avoiding me. I thought you hated me because we couldn't save Emmeryn. While I was recovering I wanted to see you more than anyone, but you never came. I shook it off, telling myself that you were busy, but then you skipped out on a war meeting with the Khan's and I feared the worst."

"And I hate that I did that," Chrom confessed. "I just didn't want to ruin what we already had."

"I know…" Anali's voice trailed off again. "It wasn't until you told me how you felt did I realize that I loved you. I'll never regret saying yes when you proposed, but when I said that I love you then I would have never imagined we'd be getting ready to marry tomorrow."

Chrom wanted to tighten his grip around her, but she felt so small in that moment he feared he might break her. He pressed his forehead against hers and said, "Tomorrow can't come fast enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter, I realized that Chrom (indirectly) kind of brings out the worst in Cordelia. In Chapter 17 she became a utter fool, granted that scene was lifted directly from the Summer Scramble DCL but it treats her the same way ('throw the dog a bone,' my ass). And in this chapter she's catty towards Liam, hoping Lazuli will leave him, and distant towards Anali. I didn't necessarily plan on it, but I liked how it worked out.
> 
> Marlee is meant to be the Village Maiden. Given she has no character outside of being Chrom's backup-wife I'm given a lot of creative freedom with her.


	21. A Greater Whole

_“Five years or ten years from now… What kind of future awaits us, I wonder."_

_"Well, I'm sure you'll have ascended as king of Altea, and govern the world. And by then, you and Princess Caeda will have children too. I'm more than certain your children will be both kind and brave."_

_"Thank you for your kind future. And yours? What will you be doing, then?"_

_"Em… When that time comes I believe I'll still be serving you by your side. And… if I happen to have children of my own, I'm sure they will fight for the future of Altea, as well."_

_"My children and your children… Heh, it would be lovely if they could get along."_

_"Truly."_

Anali hardly put any effort into sleeping, her nerves and excitement made it near impossible for her to doze off. She spent the night reading a book or reviewing her notes from her visits to Ofelia and her friends. The way Anali saw it, she was about to be put in a position of power, so why not use it?

Early in the morning, long before the sun was even close to rising Anali finally nodded off for what felt like only a minute; and then, "Up, up, up!"

Anali tossed herself over in bed to find a middle-aged woman, somewhat plump, stride over to her window and threw the curtains open. What was the point of that? The sun hadn't even risen yet. The woman, Nina, repeated, "Up!"

Groggily, Anali sat up and tossed the blankets off. As she stretched Nina was quickly at Anali's side, then, without warning, Nina lifted Anali's nightgown over her head, exposing her birthday suit. The Tactician yelped and tried to hide herself by covering her chest. Nina just rolled her eyes, unimpressed. "Milady, we are both women," she said. "Honestly, if you're going to act like this with me, how are you going to consummate?"

"You could have warned me!" Anali snapped through a whine. "Or better yet, told me to take it off myself!"

Nina gave Anali an indifferent wave of the hand signifying that the conversation was done. She fetched a robe from the closet and tossed it to Anali, ordering her to put it on. Once it was tied around her waist Nina grabbed Anali by the arm and lead her out of the room. In the light of the hallway, one could see that Nina had brilliant red hair that had striking grey streaks in it.

"Can't I get something to eat?" asked Anali.

"Later."

Nina lead her into a large bathing room where three maids were each busying themselves. There was Marlee who was looking through a collection of soaps, the other Anali recognized as Lazuli who was busy mixing a concoction with another maid Anali had no name for. Though she later learned her name was Scarlet. "Now," Nina said while she removed Anali's robe. "First things first; we have a few things unsavory to remove. And we best do it now while it's still warm."

"While what's still warm?" asked Anali.

As though it were rehearsed Scarlet lifted the wooden ladle from the concoction, revealing the substance to be thick and gloopy. Anali could feel her irises shrink, and her face lose color.

About an hour later Anali's arms and legs were as red as can be. Her skin was still tingling after she was slathered with hot wax, then had the hair on her limbs ripped off. Nina insisted it would pay off for the wedding night. The warm bath Marlee made for her felt wonderful against her tingling skin and chilly bones. The soap she chose smelt of cherries with the slightest trace of vanilla. Scarlet worked diligently on her hair, scrubbing right at her roots which also managed to massage Anali's scalp.

After her hair was washed Anali was scrubbed until her skin was soft and supple. Her hair was towel dried, and, after putting her robe back on, Anali was allowed to eat a couple of rolls. Cleaned and full Anali was lead back to the Princess Suite where her wedding dress, and a vanity had been set up in her absence. Ellyn, the woman who would be doing Anali's hair and make-up had everything already set up and waiting for Anali. She gestured to the stool for Anali to sit herself down in, then immediately began brushing Anali's hair out. "Such lovely hair, milady," said Ellyn. "All the styles you could do it up in."

"Yes," Anali agreed, wincing as the brush pulled at a small snarl. "But I've no idea what to do with it outside of my pigtails."

Anali's bangs were left alone, a layer of hair pulled back into a small bun that was held together by a hairclip decorated with snowflakes, a motif for Anali's accessories today. The inner layer was left hanging loose and carried a light curl.

Ellyn painted Anali's lips a dark rose, making them look delicate and kissable. Her eye make-up was blended so skillfully it was a wonder they did not come from the same container. Metallic gold lined Anali's eyelashes, then the blue was blended a few centimeters up, then Ellyn smeared a little out of the boundaries of her eyes, making it look almost natural.

When Anali's eyes were done Ellyn studied Anali's face then brushed her thumb over the scar on her cheek. "This mark…" Ellyn's voice trailed off. "I could hide it, if you want. Won't take long."

"No," Anali replied, afraid to shake her head and ruin Ellyn's work. She smiled, slightly embarrassed by what she was about to say. "I… think it makes me look striking."

It was a bit funny and weird to think about it like that. Funny in that Anali was concerned that she would have become self-conscious about it. And she was, for the first couple of days. Now she was willing to weave tall tales about how she obtained it. However, Chrom clearly felt guilty about it. There was a reminder of his actions that day on his wife's face, would it be a better idea to cover it after all.

The sun had long risen by the time Ellyn began to work on her hair and make-up, and it was well into the day by the time she finished. The wedding was only a few short hours away, but the pre-wedding jitters never fully hit Anali until Nina and Marlee helped her into her dress and she got a look at herself in a full-length mirror. 

The dress was not the stereotypical poofy skirt or poofy sleeved fairy tale princess wedding dress, nor was the train ridiculously long. That simply wasn’t Anali’s style. It was just a sweep train; the skirt pleated down the center, revealing a light blue layer underneath. There was a matching sash tied around her waist. The collar and sleeves were made of lace, it served as to distract from the white band on the back of her right hand to cover her mark.

Her jewelry consisted of a silver snowflake bracelet on her left writs that matched her hairclip. She wore two tiny snowflake earrings on each ear. She had on a white beaded choker with a white and blue snowflake pendant on the right side of her neck. The only thing the ensemble was missing was the wedding ring.

Looking at herself in the mirror, all dolled up and beautiful made it finally hit home. These were going to be her last few hours as a single woman and a humble tactician. By this time tomorrow she would be married and Ylisse's new queen. Had they maybe rushed into marriage? They had only just discovered that they had mutual feelings for each other by the time Chrom proposed; they hadn't even acted on these feelings. They were only engaged for about six months and had hardly known each other for a year, wasn't that a bit fast?

What did Anali really know about Ylisse? Oh, sure Anali knew facts and dates, but that wasn't the people, Ylisstol was but a fraction of the haildom. Understanding politics was near impossible and the council meeting nearly put her to sleep until Chrom blurted out their engagement. Could she really live up to her responsibilities and expectations? Anali couldn't even say 'forget about what they think,' not about the people Emmeryn gave everything for.

Gods, why did she say yes?

Because she loved Chrom. 

The life she dreamed of, the husband and the children, wouldn't be complete unless it was with Chrom. The council was free to think what they wanted, Anali knew she would have loved Chrom with or without the crown. He wasn't some Prince Charming, Chrom was just Chrom, and Anali would take everything that came with him, blunders and public scrutiny and all. They had only gotten where they were today by working together, together they were more.

Anali, so lost in her thoughts, jumped when she heard Sumia singing as she walked up, "Here she is, the beautiful bride~"

Suddenly, Sumia's reflection appeared beside Anali in the mirror. She rested her chin on Anali's shoulder while her arms wrapped around Anali's mid-section. "Nervous?" asked Sumia.

"Yes," Anali replied all too bluntly. She looked straight at their reflection to find a trail of light purple fabric behind her. "And I had half a year to prepare for this. I can't even imagine what was going through your head when you had an afternoon to prepare."

The clumsy Pegasus Knight simply smiled. "Well, the way I saw it is if I could make the first step, then everything was going to be okay in the end." Her eyes wandered up to the side to look at Anali, her grin turned rather mischievous. "And considering it's me the fact that I could make the first step at all had to be a good sign. It helps that the man waiting for me at the end made me feel loved, protected, and special."

Loved? Well, Chrom certainly made Anali feel that. And she certainly felt protected, his arms had quickly became her favorite place in the world. She wasn't sure about special, but Chrom did make her feel like she was home. And from the beginning, Chrom was the one who offered her a place to call home. "Keep looking at yourself like that and I think Chrom might have some competition," Sumia said, tightening her grip on Anali. "But in all fairness, you do look gorgeous, Chrom won't be able to keep his hands off you for your wedding night."

Anali's face flushed scarlet. The wedding night… She remembered that night weeks ago when they both got a little frisky, how much Anali wanted Chrom to just take her right then and there. The one thing that kept her from insisting they go all the way was just how unromantic it was. Well, that and the fact that they could have been caught. Oh, the hell that would have been risen if they were. It was so easy to want something when it was a simple fantasy, but when it was just hours away from becoming reality… it was overwhelming, if not downright nerve-wracking. "H-Have you and Frederick…?"

A pink blush formed upon Sumia's pale face. She looked away from their reflection and smiled awkwardly. "The first time was unforgettable," she said. "But it got better as we both discovered what we liked."

The bride gulped, Sumia's words did not do much to calm her nerves. On one hand it was nice to know that one of her friends had done it before. However, Sumia wasn't under pressure to produce an heir sooner rather than later. As soon as wedding excitement died down everyone would be asking about children. Not that Anali minded, after all she did want children, but she and Chrom never really talked about when it would be a good time. Aye, how could the notion of her wedding night bring upon all these thoughts?

She felt Sumia's arms tighten around her. "You'll be fine," she said.

"Knock, knock," the two heard from the door behind them.

Khan Flavia was almost unrecognizable without her usual getup. Her hair hung freely at her shoulders, and she wore a red dress with a slit that went up to her thigh. And if Anali was mistaken, the Khan actually wore make-up for the occasion. "Hey, Sumia," said Flavia. "I think your hubby needs some assistance. Just paid Chrom a visit, and the big baby's whining about his suit."

"Oh, dear…"Sumia's voice trailed off. She looked back at Anali, then a Flavia. The bride gave her friend a nod of the head, telling Sumia that it was okay to go. "I'll see what I can do."

Sumia hurried out of the room, stumbling slightly over the hem of her dress. Flavia closed the door behind her; approaching Anali, she hugged her. "Gods, look at you," she said, holding the bride at arms length. "With darker colors and a different situation you'd make quite the temptress."

"You think so?" asked Anali. She never really thought of herself as sexy, her idea of a beautiful woman was someone tall, robust, and a little on the dark side. Anali certainly filled the last criteria, but the first two? Nope. No, she pretty much described Flavia.

"I'm so anxious to get started already," Anali confessed. "But I'm also so overwhelmed right now. The two emotions are conflicting and I'm afraid I'm just going to throw up."

Flavia cupped Anali's face into her cold hand. "Just breathe, hun," she advised. "What you're feeling is perfectly normal, marriage is a huge commitment. Why do you think I'm still single? Certainly not because I'm a giant of a man of unparalleled thew."

Embarrassed and blushing, Anali smiled awkwardly. Given their current relationship Anali knew Flavia was going to hold that above her head for the rest of their lives. "No, I'm still single because I'm not ready for such a commitment," continued Flavia. "But clearly you and Chrom are. And believe me hun, he's just as nervous as you."

"I look like a marshmallow!" snapped Chrom.

"You could have realized that during your fittings, milord," Frederick said dully. "There was plenty of time."

"Well, he is right about the marshmallow thing," murmured Lissa.

"Milady, you're not helping."

Chrom fiddled with the cord that held his cape in place. He was dressed in all white. His suit was a two-piece, an oddity compared to his usual taste in fashion. His top had a high collar with gold accents running down the front, highlighting the buttons. And, as another oddity, he wore both sleeves, thus covering his Brand. The cape he wore covered his left arm, much like his usual fashion, though it was missing his pauldron. His hands were bare, a necessity given the wedding rings, but one might not notice due to the thick sleeve cuffs. He had on a couple of thick white belts around his waste, though he wasn't carrying Falchion on him today. His own coronation could not tear him away from it, but his wedding could with great success. And he had tried, tried to brush his hair, be neat and tidy for today, but it just popped back into place.

"A marshmallow!" Chrom repeated. "Marshmallow with a blueberry on top!"

"If you hate it that much, then just go naked," he heard Lissa say from behind him.

Frederick gasped, "Milady! Why would you suggest such a-"

"Because he's acting like a big baby! He had two ding-dang months to choose something else. He made his bed, now he can lie in it."

"I'll be sure to remember that when you get married," Chrom shot back.

Lissa, in response, blew a raspberry in her brother's direction. Sometimes she was amazed how someone like Anali could fall in love with such a knucklehead. And she was about to tie herself to him for the rest of her life. "What's going on in here?"

Sumia had her head poked into the room momentarily before she slipped inside and closed the door behind her. "Oh, Chrom only cares _now_ about what he looks like," Lissa said with a huff.

"What I usually wear never made me look like a marshmallow!" snapped Chrom.

"And a blueberry's better?" murmured Lissa.

"There's nothing wrong with my usual clothes! This is a monstrosity! I don't know what I was thinking-"

"Milord," sighed Frederick.

In a flash, Sumia moved Frederick to the side, and walked up to Chrom. The punch in his face came without warning and with enough force to cause Chrom to step back. Thankfully it did not hurt as much as the one in Ferox, when Sumia still had her gauntlets on, but it still stung. Frederick had taken a large step back, exclaiming his wife's name, no doubt stunned by the sudden turn of events. "Get a hold of yourself, captain!" Sumia ordered. "This isn't like you at all! No one's going to care about how you look, least of all Anali! Now get it together, you're getting married in less than an hour!"

She turned herself around on her heel, and marched forward a few feet away before she stopped in her tracks to look over her shoulder. "And, yes, this time I meant it as a punch."

Lissa watched, gripping her chin as Sumia walked out. Suddenly she couldn't wait to see her with child. "My apologizes, milord," Frederick said quickly as Chrom massaged his jaw. "I don't know what's gotten into her."

"Frederick, it's fine," Chrom insisted as he looked himself over in the mirror once more. Suddenly he didn't mind how he looked. "I needed that right now."

Sumia was right, Anali wouldn't care if he was overdone, or underdone so long as he didn't just leave her at the alter. Gods, the past year had so many ups and downs. The war with Plegia, Emmeryn's death - hopefully she was watching them on this day, wherever she was - and the Risen, which were still a problem. But Chrom also became the Exalt, and he had found the love of his life in one of the most unusual places. And here he was starting the new year by marrying the woman he loved in just a short while.

Anali’s bouquet consisted of white roses and forget-me-nots. She held the stems in her hand so hard it was a wonder she did not suck the life out of the flowers. Anali listed off the wedding details in her head, over and over. First the vows, then the rings. Anali would make her vow to Ylisse before she was presented with her first regalia. Normally that would have been done by an older member of House Ylisse, but as it now consisted of just two people Chrom would be the one to do it. After the wedding they would greet the people of Ylisstol from the balcony, then the reception. And after that would come the wedding night.

Anali repeatedly tapped her free hand against her leg, even from the back room, she could see the hall. It was like someone had brought winter inside. Fake trees, painted white, were placed after every five pews. At the end of the aisle, where Chrom was waiting, was an arch made of small sticks with small prism's placed inside, which currently caught the light. Behind the podium where Libra stood had white, and very, very light blue sheets covering the wall, with crystal vases filled with white roses and irises.

A strong arm suddenly snaked around Anali surprising her. "Relax, milady," said Frederick. "You've face far worse than this."

"This dress is too long," Anali said pitifully. "Don't let met trip?"

A small smile formed upon Frederick's lips. "You still doubt me?" He looked strait ahead as soon as he heard the music begin to swell. "That's our cue."

Chrom stood beside Libra frigidly and sweating like a pig. Why did he think wearing white was a good idea? With this much perspiration it was a wonder it did not show. In perfect unison the crowd in front of him began murmuring as they rose to their feet. Slowly and in tune to the music Frederick was ushering Anali down the aisle. Chrom imagined he must have been beaming once he caught sight of Anali, she was downright radiant. She was always beautiful, even after a long bloody battle, but today she had a heavenly glow around her.

At the end of the aisle Frederick too Anali's hand into her own and offered it to Chrom. Anali gave Frederick a quick, grateful smile, then looked back up at Chrom as he lead her in front of the podium and Libra. He gave the couple a warm smile before he opened his mouth and spoke, "Dear friends, members of the council, people of Ylisse. Today we bare witness to the union between Exalt Chrom of Ylisse and Lady Anali in marriage. My friends, there is no such thing as a good war, but as these two people have shown us, if given the chance, even love can bloom amongst the blood and ashes of war."

Seated with the Shepherds, Vaike wrapped one arm around Miriel's shoulder. The two came out with their own engagement a few days after Vaike popped the question, after they found the right ring for Miriel. As far as anybody knew they did not have any distinct wedding plans just yet, opting to wait a little bit and save up their money first. It was a bit surprising, given their personalities, but their friends were thrilled for them.

"Trust is the key thing in any relationship, let if be friendship or love, and nothing brings trust to the frontline than strife."

In front of Vaike and Miriel, Sumia leaned into her husbands chest. He in turn, placed his hand over hers. Everyone, even the couple themselves, were still getting used to seeing Frederick, of all people, show someone such tender affection in front of everyone. It seemed like Sumia brought out an entirely different side of him.

"Support of a partner is just as much a necessity. And an unfortunate fact of life is that tragedy shows us our greatest support."

Smiling, Chrom gave Anali's hand a squeeze. His greatest support was right there next to him, with her hand in his. He would have held onto her hand harder if he wasn't afraid of hurting her. "Dear friends," Libra continued. "It is for this reason we watch Exalt Chrom and Lady Anali as they embark on a new journey in life. We watch as they make their vows in front of Naga to become two halves of a greater whole."

Anali had to raise her eyebrow at Chrom after that line. Why did she get the feeling that was something he requested?

Their vows were the same ones Frederick and Sumia took months ago, "I, Chrom/Anali, take you Anali/Chrom, to be my wife/husband. My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of Naga I offer you my vow to be your partner in times of good and bad, joy and sorrow, sickness and health. I will love you unconditionally, support you in the road of life to honor and respect you, to laugh and cry with you, and cherish you as long as we both shall live."

And then came the rings. They were both matching gold with a silver center circling around the band. Chrom held Anali's hand gently in his own, and guided the ring onto her finger. "The wind at my back and the sword at my side," he whispered.

Anali's ring bore the Brand of the Exalt on its surface. It marked Anali's status as being married into the Ylissean royal family. When the time came for Lissa to marry, her husband would have the Brand on his ring. 

Once her ring was securely on her finger, Anali took Chrom's hand into her own, and placed the thicker band onto his ring finger. His ring lacked the Brand but bore four tiny light blue stones around it. 

The vows Anali made to Ylisse were not unlike Chrom’s. She swore she understood that she was to serve the people, uphold Naga’s teachings, and to support Chrom as he lead Ylisse into a bright future. The regalia Anali was presented with was a gold tiara with an intricate design etched onto it’s surface. It was to be worn like one would wear a headband, and it was simple enough to be mistaken for an expensive headband.

"Now, in Naga's name… kiss the bride," said Libra.

Initially, Anali leaned forward, expecting Chrom to do the same. He wrapped one arm around her waist, then he dipped her. In a brief moment they just stared at each other. Anali's left hand cupped Chrom's face just before he lowered himself and planted his lips over hers. They were death to the applause from their friends and guests.

Fifteen minutes later, long after the wedding hall had moved to the reception hall, Chrom, hand in hand with Anali, lead her up to the balcony where the people of Ylisstol were waiting to see the Exalt and his new wife. Anali however nearly tripped four times over her dress even with the skirt hiked up. "Chrom, slow down!" Anali said through a half-laugh. "I'm going to trip at this rate!"

They stopped in the middle of the hallway, still hand in hand. "Can I help it if I want to show off my bride to the world?" asked Chrom.

"No. But it becomes a problem if the bride snaps her neck trying to keep up with the groom."

Without warning, Chrom scooped Anali into his arms with a yelp from her. "You disappoint me, Mrs. Tactician," Chrom whispered into her ear. "There's an obvious solution to your problem."

“Heh… Guess there was," said Anali.

Her fingers tangled themselves through Chrom's hair as they kissed. Little bits of the passion they reserved from the altar slipped out in that moment. When they parted for air, Anali rested her forehead against Chrom's. "I think everyone's itching to see their Exalt," she murmured.

"I think they're more interested in seeing their queen," Chrom corrected as he carried her up the flight of stairs. "My queen."

Smiling warmly, Anali cuddled into Chrom as much as she could. "My Shepherd boy."

Finally at the balcony door Anali stood up on her own, her arm laced around Chrom's. She took in a deep, calming breath, nerves hitting her for a moment. "Ready?" asked Chrom.

"As I'll ever be."

The doors flew open and Anali was greeted with a cold gust of air. The snow reflected the light of the sun; it hurt Anali's eyes momentarily as she blindly walked along side Chrom to the edge. Anali was never that fond of the cold, made all the more worse with Anali's lacy sleeves and her bare legs under her dress. She tried to take it as best as she could as she greeted Ylisstol. Mimicking Chrom, Anali waved at the people below them, hoping against hope that her smile didn't appear forced. "I'm freezing," Anali said through her teeth. "How long will we be out here?"

"Until they've had their fill," was Chrom's reply.

Somewhere, invisible to the couple amongst the crowd a young woman with long blue hair had her eyes locked on the royal couple. After she heard of King Gangrel defeat, Marth traveled across Ylisse in search of her allies, until she heard of Exalt Chrom’s upcoming marriage to Lady Anali. There was no way Marth would miss this for the world.

A smile broke out upon her face as soon as the Exalt and Queen came into view. It was probably one of he few times Marth smiled honestly, and wholeheartedly, in a long, long time. Lord Chrom was downright dashing in his fines suit, and his best smile. Lady Anali was radiant, the light blue of her dress complimenting her hair and complexion. 

It was just as they had always said. Except now, there was an air of serenity about, not the tense scene she had always pictured. Still, Marth could never imagine the couple as serene as they were now.

Marth’s breathing shuttered, she placed a hand over her mouth before the sob could escape. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. _‘Get it together,’_ she scolded herself. _‘Get it together.’_

Just a little longer, and maybe Marth would get that which she yearned for the most.

The musical accompaniment was of mostly string instruments that played a light, gentle melody as the newlyweds shared their first dance together. It was less 'dancing' and more swaying side to side as neither of them were dancers. Flavia kept her back to the wall and the wine glass in her hand as she watched. 

As far as weddings went this was pretty memorable. Frederick outdid himself with the décor and Libra preformed a lovely service. Of course, it helped that it was memorable because the bride was the Khan's younger sister. A little tidbit she happily drove Basilio crazy with within the last couple of weeks.

Both Khan's were hardly surprised when they got the wedding invitations. After Anali's words of encouragement and Chrom's behavior when she fell ill it was only a matter of time.

"This unions a sham," the Khan heard someone whisper. "Can you imagine, the Exalt and a Plegian. After everything they did to-"

"Ainsley, please!" a second person snapped in response in a hushed tone. "My Ricken's had nothing but nice things to say about Lady Anali in his letters, and your daughter seems to think pretty high of her."

"Doesn't change the fact we have some nameless lowborn wench with the Exalt," Ainsley scoffed. "That is certainly someone we want serving our country."

Flavia finally decided to throw in her two stars. "Isn't it?" she asked, turning towards Duchess Ainsley Rebeck. "After all, Lady Anali helped the Exalt solidify the alliance between Ylisse and Regna Ferox, and helped bring an end to the war. All that was before today. Imagine what they could do now."

"Oh, do mind your own business!" Ainsley snapped, much to the surprise of the second woman. "Who are you? Some lowborn street urchin the Plegian invited?"

"Ainsley!" hissed the second woman.

"I am Khan Flavia Alexandrov," Flavia replied with a raised eyebrow. "The Khan who made the alliance between our countries, fought alongside the Exalt and his wife, and trusted Lady Anali's plans on multiple occasions."

Ainsley's jaw fell open in horror. She just insulted the leader of Ylisse's strongest ally. Flavia smirked to herself before she took a sip of wine, celebrating her little victory. "Oh don't look so frightened… Ainsley, was it? I'm not about to dissolve the alliance my little sister and her new husband worked hard to secure because someone cannot simply be happy with what they have."

"Y-Y-Your…" Ainsley stuttered. So the rumors about the East Khan adopting the Plegian were true? Ainsley just thought it was some nonsensical rumor!

Flavia left Ainsley, still stone cold stunned, as she turned back towards the newlyweds. Their dance had just finished and the wedding goers were giving them around of applause. A new song started shortly after, and several other people took the dance floor around the newlyweds, Ainsley's daughter and her husband included.

Anali had her head rested against Chrom's shoulder, only somewhat aware that the song had changed and that there were others around them. They were in their own little world at the moment, a little bubble that shielded them from the outside world.

However the bubble popped when a hand placed itself on Chrom's shoulder. "Mind if I cut in, boy?" asked Basilio. "Don't worry, I'll give her back."

Chrom gave the Khan a brief nod and stepped away for Basilio to take Anali's hand. The effort Basilio put in to making himself presentable for the wedding was almost as surprising as Flavia's. He must have had his best suit and tie for the occasion. Even his eye patch looked nicer today. "I didn't think you danced," said Anali. "At least not like this. I can picture a drunken ditty at the bar.”

Basilio let out a howl of laughter. “And I don’t!” he said, beaming. “But, I decided a while ago I’d make an exception for two lasses. You just happen to be the first of them to marry.”

Looking away, Anali blushed. Just how highly did Basilio hold her? "Didn't I tell you the two of you were going to grow tall?" Basilio twirled Anali around once, almost reading her thoughts. "Looks like you're well on your way to growing taller than I originally thought."

"I hope it's not too tall," replied Anali. "It wouldn't be a good idea to grow so far away from out brothers-in-arms and people."

“Well, can’t argue with that.”

If Cordelia could pretend this was just a regular party she could get through this. But then the song ended and Khan Basilio returned Anali to the Exalt and the reality hit her, hard. Like a slap in the face.

Damn it, why did it get to be _her_?! What did Anali have that Cordelia did not?! She served the royal family for years, _years_! She knew Chrom much longer than Anali did, and yet she waltz in, and gets to treat the Exalt so casually?! Why did she get to refer to him by name, he never told Cordelia she could?!

But… they did make a lovely couple… Damn it!

She tried to focus on the other couples on the dance floor. She had to smile at the sight of Sumia and Frederick. She was happy for her oldest friend. And then Cordelia's eyes turned to Stahl who twirling Elaine around over and over.

When the song ended Elaine nearly fell over she was so dizzy. Stahl had helped her over to the empty seat beside Cordelia. "The world's spinning…" she weakly let out.

"Because Stahl twirled you so much," replied Cordelia.

Immediately Stahl held his hands up and said, "Hey, I just did what she asked of me. Buuuut…"

Stahl suddenly bowed himself forward, offering his arm to Cordelia. "May I have this dance, milady?" he asked.

Her face had almost turned as red as her hair. This was far from a first, Cordelia had received invitations to dance by many gentlemen before. But she always politely refused, partially because she did not know the person who asked, let alone liked them. It was different when Stahl asked, he was a friend, which made this feel different. But why? It was just a good friend. Cordelia stuttered, "Y-Yes, you may," and took him by the arm.

On the other side of the room, Gaius did what he did best in these large social events; support the wall. He was never really one for parties like this, and only forced himself to sit through it today for Blue and Bubbles. Gaius wasn't exactly wanted here anyway, at least not from Duke Alder, his wife and Twinkles. They were justified in that, Gaius wouldn't want Gaius there if he were in Alder's shoes. "Hey, Gaius!" Lissa exclaimed, suddenly right in front of his face. "Come on, dance with me!"

He hoped he could blame the blush on his face at the moment on the alcohol he had yet to touch. It was amazing how much Lissa looked like Lady Emmeryn with her hair down. In another few years she could probably be the late Exalt's double. But Princess would probably keep those big expressive eyes, she certainly wouldn't be Princess without them.

"I dunno, Princess," grumbled Gaius. "I'm not much of a dancer."

Lissa began clapping her hands together as she bounced on the balls of her feet. "Oh, perfect!" she explained. "This means I can finally teach you something!"

"I never said I couldn't dance. I just said I wasn't much of a dancer."

Lissa crossed her arms with a huff and pouted. He was still resisting her. Haven't they gone down this route before and ended it with Lissa usually twisting his arm into it? "Alright," Gaius said as he removed himself from the wall. "But nothing too fancy, got it?"

"Oh, relax, it's just a simple box step."

Without warning, Lissa grabbed Gaius by the arm and lead him onto the dance floor. She positioned his hand around her waist. Lissa had forced him to stay on the dance floor long after the slow dances had ended, and the band had switched for a more lively roster. Nowi eagerly asked if she could dance with Anali, and quickly the two of them were spinning around and accident bumping into people.

Chrom watched the pair intently with a smile on his face. He could see that Anali's updo had been slowly beginning to come undone, and her face had a natural blush to it. "Counting down the minutes to your wedding night?" Virion asked, standing beside Chrom with a wine glass in his hand.

The Exalts face turned red as soon as the archer said, 'wedding night.' Oh yes, Chrom allowed himself to fantasize about it more than once. Consummating was just as much apart of the whole wedding as the ceremony, and they were going to have to produce an heir at one point or another. Of course he wanted it, there were moments where Chrom was afraid he couldn't hold back any longer, their reunion after his tour came to mind. But he did not want to do anything neither of them weren’t ready for.

His blush deepened as soon as Virion wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Of course you'd be, my dear boy," said Virion. "The first time is always the most daunting. There have been many in your shoes before you, my boy. Just some words of advice from your dear pal, Virion."

Oh, good gods, were they really having this conversation? 

"First of all, getting in is not as easy as it sounds. You can try a few times to get your ship to dock, but in the end you will probably need to use your hands, disgusting I know. Second, and probably most important, if she doesn't…" He waved his free hand in circles as he continued, "Let's just say 'spill the beans' this time around does not mean you've done something wrong. It is perfectly normal for the fairer sex, those beans will given a bit of time."

Okay, Chrom could keep up wit that. It as easy to follow. "Are you talking from experience?" asked Chrom.

"My, my, my isn't our Exalt a curious one," Virion said with a sly smirk. "But alas, I never kiss and tell."

The wedding was over, the reception hall was in the middle of cleaning, and their guests were resting their heads for the night. Anali followed Chrom back up to his… their room. Butterflies filled her stomach, why did she have so many mushroom tartlets? Even if they didn't end up consummating this would be the first time Anali shared a bed with someone of the bolder sex. Or at least she assumed that to be the case.

It was as Chrom predicted, Anali's wardrobe had been moved sometime during the wedding and/or reception. At least Anali wouldn't have to worry about what she would wear in the morning. Anali closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it. She reached a hand behind her head and removed the hairclip. Her hair hung freely over her shoulders, the slight curl still held throughout the day. She stumbled slightly out of her shoes, relieved to finally be out of them, but quickly found it to be a blessing and a curse as soon as her feet touched the cold floor.

In front of her, Chrom slowly began to remove the snowy cape from his shoulders. "Here we are…"

"Here we are," agreed Anali. Her hands went up to her ears and she removed the snowflake earrings. "I take it you've been plagued by the same thoughts I have on and off today?"

A weak smile played upon Chrom's lips. "I can't hide much from you, can I?" he asked. Sighing, he took a step forward towards his wife. "I don't want to pressure you into doing this. I'm willing to wait-"

"No," Anali quickly cut him off. "No, I do want this. I’ve wanted it for a while… I'm just… nervous."

Chrom chuckled, "And I'm not?"

Walking up to Anali he placed one hand on the side of her face, Anali's own hand covered his as she leaned her head into it. Chrom could still smell the sent of cherries and vanilla in her hair. "We can take it slow," he said.

"Slow is always nice," replied Anali. Her lips pursed together moments later. Was she supposed to do something right now? Was he supposed to do something? How long were they just standing there?

It was in that moment Chrom wish he had asked Virion what he was supposed to do first. Did he make the first move, or did she? How were they supposed to even start? Suddenly, Anali's hand left his and both reached behind her. Her fingers fumbled with the claps of her beaded chocker. Once it was unhooked Anali gathered it into the same hand with her earrings and hairclip. After that she took off the bracelet that helped to distract the out of place band on her right hand.

Chrom's hands traveled to his belt, his fingers struggled to hold onto anything while he muddled through taking it off. Once he got it through the loop he let it fall with a dull clatter. He fumbled at the laces of his boots and got them both off with a couple of tugs.

And then they both went back to staring awkwardly at each other. It seemed so much easier back when they had the restriction of premarital scrutiny. Now when they had the freedom to go all out they didn't even know where to begin.

In a flash, Anali allowed her jewelry to fall to the floor, she wrapped her arms around Chrom's neck and kissed him. Chrom, somewhat surprised by her sudden action, wrapped one arm around Anali's back, pulling her in as he deepened the kiss. His free hand began tugging at the strings of her dress. Anali’s own hands unbuttoned his suite jacket, and the buttons on the shirt underneath. 

Slowly, she peeled off the layers, exposing his chest. Finely toned muscles with a few nicks and cuts he over the years. Anali, ran her hand down his chest, the tips of her fingers softly brushing against Chrom’s skin. His breathing hitched under the touch, goosebumps littered his arms.

Retracting her hand, Anali gathered the skirt in her hands and pulled the dress over her head, allowing it to fall to the floor once freed. She shivered, feeling chilled without the layer of cloth to keep her somewhat warm. She noticed Chrom taking her in, which prompted her to start fiddling with the back of her brassiere. “N-Nothing we haven’t seen before,” she reminded him as she allowed the garment to drop to the floor.

When Anali started to remove the last of her smallclothes, Chrom instantly started to remove his pants. In his initially confusion - and horror - back when he had walked in on her, Chrom never quite had the chance to admire her body. Anali’s breast weren’t not generous but not small enough to be non-existence. Maybe, just maybe, she was a little on the thin side during the bathing accident, but she had gotten to a healthier weight since she joined the Shepherds. She may have been forming a bit of muscle on her abdomen since then as well. She was beautiful.

Inhaling, he gathered Anali into his arms once more that day; he momentary tensed when her hair brush against his arm. He brought her to the bed and laid her onto her back. Anali trembled slightly, partially out of a chill, and partially her nerves and excitement getting the best of her. Chrom climbed in on top of her, he lowered himself down to kiss her again. Her tongue entered his mouth while her fingers entangled themselves into his hair.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt Chrom's warm hand cup and massage the corresponding breast. Their lips parted for a moment allowing them both to catch their breath. Anali pulled herself up slightly to nibble at Chrom's earlobe, he breathed out the tiniest little moan and lowered his lips onto Anali's collar. 

He trailed a line of kisses from one end to the next, down the valley of her breast. Chrom used his hand to steady the right breast before he sealed his mouth over the nipple. Anali let out small, strained cry as she felt Chrom’s tongue circle around the nub. Her chest was heaving by the time Chrom finished giving the other side attention. 

He brought his lips down, kissing her on the side of the neck. A fit of giggles escaped Anali’s lips and she withered under the touch. "Hehe! Stop! Stop!" she squealed. Lowering herself back onto the pillow Anali grimaced at the sight of Chrom's mischievous smirk. "Oh no…"

"'Oh no is right,'" said Chrom. "That wasn't exactly tactically sound."

"No. But this is."

Before he knew it, Chrom was on his back, looking back up at Anali as she straddled him on the hips. She pushed her bangs out of her face while her hair fell over her shoulders. There was a bold, pleased smile on her face. She placed her pointer fingers just under his neck and slowly dragged the tips down the center of his chest. Chrom's breathing hitched and his body trembled. Anali repeated the process once more before she lowered herself to nibble his ear again, her free hand pulled at the lace of his breeches.

Chrom lifted his hips slightly, making it easier for Anali to pull his breeches and smallclothes down low enough he could easily kick them off. Smiling slightly, Anali lowered herself back down and placed her lips on the side of Chrom's neck. Her lips traveled down his neck, from shoulder to shoulder, then down his chest until she reached his abdomen. Anali felt Chrom's hand run through her hair.

When Anali pulled herself back up to look him in the face, he guided Anali onto her back and began to rock his hips against hers. Her legs hooked themselves around her waist as Chrom tried to penetrate with a thrust of his hips. After trying, and failing three times he took his groin in his hand and guided it in. At least Virion was right about that.

His hips set into a steady rhythm, Anali grasped Chrom by the shoulder, her nails dug into his skin; her breathing trembled. He was the one to reach his peek first, but did not allow himself to rest until Anali got something. With a bit of finger work, she was rendered breathless, and Chrom allowed himself to collapse on top of her. Anali wrapped one arm around his shoulder, her eye lids began to feel heavy, the exertion of their acts and the long day finally began to catch up with her.

She had wanted to say it to him. To say 'I love you' before either of them fell asleep, but she did not have the strength. But maybe she didn't. Hadn't the days events, their actions tonight said it all? Neither of them could have told you how late it had gotten, or even how early it was. Any sense of time was lost. And the world was soon lost to them as they both fell into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the header for this chapter… I admit it is a little out of place considering how every other chapter's been without. The lines are taken from Marth and the F!MU's final base support from Heroes of Light and Shadow. And they’re there in the first place, because I’m one of those who subscribes to the theory that Robin is a descendent of Kris (especially if you pair the M!Avatar with Katarina). So, as far as Embers is concerned, yes, Anali is a descended of 'Marth's shadow.' Who were they? Maybe we'll find out one day.
> 
> I didn't want to use the Bride class for Anali's wedding dress. I'm not that fond of the design, I love the idea of it, but the design's just meh. Her dress is, however, based off of Zhu Li's wedding dress from The Legend of Korra finale, with some minor alterations. Yes, I realize it get's a little funny on a meta scenes when you realize which character Zhu Li shares a voice actress with in this game.


	22. Little Night Terrors

Chrom's first thought when he woke up that morning was, _‘How late is it?’_

Memories of the previous day rushed back to him all at once. He rolled over onto his side, and came face to face with his wife, still sound asleep. Chrom smiled at the thought of Anali being ‘his wife.’ And he, in turn, was now ‘her husband.’ The band on her ring finger, and his, was proof that what happened the day before really happened.

Anali slept flat on her belly; her head was turned towards him, and her hand loosely gripped the bed sheets. Her hair fell over her shoulders, leaving a large portion of her back exposed. Without taking his eyes off her, Chrom pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. Almost as soon as he released the fabric Anali stirred in her sleep. Not the reaction he was hoping for.

Groaning, Anali buried her head into the pillow and wrapped the blanket around her. She was obviously awake, try as she might to fight it. Chrom wrapped one arm around Anali and pulled her into his chest, whispering into her ear, "Good morning, wife."

"Is it _even_ morning?" asked Anali

Keeping an arm around her, Chrom rolled onto his back so he could look out the balcony window. The sun was high and it was well into the day, but how far into the day was unknown to him. "No idea," he confessed. "I don't really feel like getting up, however."

Anali placed her head on his chest and began intertwining her fingers with his. "I want to clean up," she said. "And Frederick's bound to check up on us eventually, and force you out. Or at the very least make sure we've eaten today."

"Well, if you want to get up, then get up," said Chrom.

"You first, lazy bum."

" _You're_ the one who wanted to get up."

"And _you're_ the Exalt. What good are you if you melt into your mattress?"

Groaning slightly, Chrom began to run a hand through Anali's hair. The slight curls that were in it the night before were long gone, replaced with knots that were in need of brushing out soon enough. "You make some valid points," he said begrudgingly.

"I have to," replied Anali. "I'm your tactician and your wife, it's my job to be right all the time."

Chrom hugged her close to him, pressing his lips at the crown of her head all the while. He found himself unable to wait for tomorrow morning when he could wake up like this again. And the morning after that. And the morning after that. "U-Uh…" Anali stuttered. "Last night… as nervous as we both were… I just wanted to tell you that I enjoyed it."

Chrom smiled slightly. "I could say the same thing. Can't wait to do it again."

"Even if… children?"

He held his breath for a few seconds. As soon as the wedding hype died down that would be the question on the front of everyone's minds. Chrom was a little on the fence about the thought of having children. He didn't always know his own strength, nor did he know anything about kids. It wasn't that he hated the idea of having children, it was just overwhelming. But now when he was the Exalt… "We'll have to at some point," he said softly.

"Two or three," Anali blurted out.

"Huh?"

"Kids…" she began to fiddle with her fingers. "I want two or three."

Chrom blinked for a moment. Well, someone had clearly thought about it before. But Chrom really couldn't imagine himself with just one child. Three, at most, was a good number, there was strength in threes. Two would have sufficed as well, but he had to agree with Anali. "Two or three," he said with a brief nod. "I think that's something we can both agree on."

Smiling, Anali snuggled into his chest. She sat herself up shortly after, then straddled her husband on the waist. "I think we can squeeze a quick one in before we get up," she said with a sultry smile.

Gaius' twentieth year started off pretty good, beginning with a letter from his parents and a box of Valmese coucougnette candies from his father's travels. It probably wouldn't hurt to write them back; his mother would probably be pleased to hear he was with the Shepherds. But the highlight of the day was when Princess found him and presented him with a black forest cake, topped with cherries. When she placed it in front of Gaius on the table he saw that the cake had a single candle lit.

_"Happy, happy birthday, today's your special day~"_ Lissa sang while clapping her hands together in rhythm. _"Happy, happy birthday, now blow the flame away~"_

The thief raised an amused eyebrow at Lissa. "'Blow the flame away?'" he asked not even bothering to hide his smile.

"Pretty good, huh?" Lissa said with a boastful smile. Without opening her eyes, Lissa pulled out a chair and sat across from Gaius. "I even stayed up all night making that cake for you."

The ginger haired thief's expression dropped when he heard this. Thank the gods Lissa was born into a life of privilege, or else she may very well kill someone with her looking skills in any other life. But now what was he supposed to do; try to stomach her cake and hope it didn't kill him, or break it to her gently? 

"Oh, relax," Lissa said waving a hand. "I'm just kidding. I asked the castle cook if they could squeeze it in it with all the wedding preparations. I'm not dumb, I know my cooking is subpar at best. I still can't tell a measuring cup from a measuring spoon."

"Well, I wasn't going to say it out loud…"

Lissa pounded her fist on the table. "I knew it! I'd be lucky if I found a husband who knows how to cook. I mean, would you marry a woman who can't even make a sandwich?"

Gaius probably would have choked if he had something in his mouth at the moment. Thank goodness Princess forgot to bring forks. His face must have gone red, and his pulse began to speed up. Damn it, if Princess kept it up like this he was going to be up to his neck in trouble. "U-Um… Well, I don't know," he finally replied. "I never really thought abo-"

His mind wandered to an image of himself holding a featureless child as blonde woman fussed over the both of them as soon as he said that. Settling down was always apart of Gaius' life plan… after he turned thirty-five or something. Well, that or marry some rich old widow. Romance and settling down could have waited until he was getting on in years, not something he planned on in his early twenties.

Nope. This was asking for trouble amongst her friends. Time to nip this in the bud. "Look, Princess," Gaius leaned back in his chair, "You're very sweet, and I like you a lot, but are you sure we should be… you know. Seeing so much of each other?"

Lissa simply blinked twice. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm a thief, you're the Exalt's sister… Tongues might start wagging is all."

What Gaius didn't include was that he was also responsible for jailing and the almost death of Twinkles father. Thought he did not doubt that Twinkles herself was waiting to spring that bit of information up on Princess. Still this long as she never brought it up to Lissa had to be a good sign.

" _And?_ " Lissa asked in response. "Seriously, I'm suddenly not allowed to spend time with my friend and do something for his birthday?" She reached over the table and lightly bopped him on the head with her fist. "Come on! I don't give a fig about what a bunch of gossipy court ladies say about it."

"What about Twinkles?" asked Gaius.

"Who? Maribelle? Why would it bother her? She know we're allowed to have more than one friend…” She pursed her lips to the side. “At least I think she does."

"Oh… well, all right, then," Gaius said awkwardly. Quickly, he got onto his feet and turned around. "I'll get us a some forks."

"Us?" Lissa asked hopefully.

"Food like this should be shared, right?"

He could practically hear the smile on Lissa's face. That was it, Gaius was no longer going to be in trouble, he was in trouble.

The first six weeks into their marriage flew by with little hindrance between the newlyweds. Anali would still occasionally see Ofelia and the other street urchins, though now she was going under the name Annie.

Two weeks into February the Shepherds marched out to a small town a few miles out of Ylisstol after Tybalt and Cordelia reported a horde of Risen headed towards the town. Once they actually arrived, the Risen had cornered one of Anna's sisters. The merchant's horse had been spooked when one of the mages cast a fire spell. Not only had the merchant Anna been thrown off, but some of her merchandise was thrown out of the wagon, into the snow. Which lead Chrom and Anali to lug it back into the merchant's wagon while _their_ Anna kept them all safe.

Anali assigned Sully, Lon'qu, Olivia, and Kellam to prevent the Risen from entering the town. Sumia, Cordelia, Nowi, and Tybalt circled the area watching in case someone needed extra help, and to prevent any Risen from escaping.

The wind started to pick up, making Anali shiver with such ferocity her hair kept getting in her eyes. Anali somewhat regretted not going into the battlefield, at least that would have warmed her up better than reaching into the snow and lugging the merchant Anna's goods back onto her wagon. Still, she though she was handling the cold better than Thajra, who was pretty much screaming at whatever poor sap crossed her path. And that's if they were lucky. It was probably yet another sign that Anali was Plegian. Plegia was a desert country, and while it did get cool during the winter seasons, especially at night, it was never this cold.

Anali rubbed her chilled hands together; she flinched when her ring touched her fingers as she tried to bring warmth from them. A month after the wedding and Anali was still getting used to seeing her ring on her finger, and she was still wrapping her mind around the fact that it _was_ a wedding ring. Even in the morning, Anali would still startle when she found Chrom sleeping at her side.

She whipped the palms of her hands against her coat before she picked up a crate of books off the ground. Anali almost dropped the crate in utter glee when she saw the one title she had been looking for. In the castle library was a very, very old book that contained the strategies used by the Hero-King, as much as she wanted to, Anali never read it for fear that the book would fall apart in her hands. She searched the shops and libraries for months hoping to find a newer, sturdier copy.

Slamming the crate onto the wagon floor, Anali pulled out the book and nearly shoved it in merchant Anna's face, then demanded, "Sell this to me!"

The merchant Anna blinked only once, then took a couple of large steps back. "That book?" she asked. "Well, sure. I might even sell it at half-price if you take care of the problem."

Upon hearing this, Anali shoved the book into the merchant's arms. She whipped herself around, and withdrew her blade and tome then hurried into the fray. "Anali, wait!" Chrom called. "There's a horse of Risen in that… Eh… _Was_ … there _was_ a horse of Risen…" He looked over his shoulder o see both Anna's. "How badly does she want that thing?"

The merchant shrugged. Really she was just as baffled as the Exalt. That book had been traded amongst the sister for ages, no one was interested in it. " _You_ should know," said the Shepherd's Anna, "she's _your_ wife."

Anali had all but become a one-woman army. Her plan was pretty much abandoned, all for the sake of an old strategy book. Any reprehending from Frederick fell upon death ears as soon as Anali held her prize in her hands.

With the snow coming down and the wind beginning to pick up Chrom and Frederick decided it was best to stay at the local inn for the night. While waiting for the innkeeper and his wife to bring out dinner Anali sat, sandwiched between Chrom and Sumia. Her elbows were on the table with her head rested in her hands and her book flat on the table in front of her. From under the table she kicked her legs back and forth like a little child. Had it been any other time, Anali probably would have been interested in the conversation Vaike and Stahl were having with Chrom about a hidden village and something about the warrior it allegedly housed.

Cordelia glared at the Tactician from the opposite end of the room. Was she so above them now that it was okay for her to abandon her own plan and act so recklessly? Her glare only worsened when Anali broke out of her childish stupor and the Exalt placed his lips on her forehead. She, in turn, leaned into his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. Why?! After that stunt of hers today why wouldn't the Exalt annul their marriage, and…

Gods, what the hell was wrong with her?! It's been over a month now, and she was still having such thoughts? Her squad needed someone more honorable to uphold their legacy, not this entitled brat she had become. "Did he not feel the same?" asked Panne.

The red haired Pegasus Knight nearly leapt out of her skin as soon as the taguel had spoken. She had sat down fully aware that she was across the table from Panne, but Cordelia managed to drown out the world in her musings. Wait what did Panne just ask her? "Wh-What do you mean?" Cordelia asked innocently.

"Do not play dumb with me," Panne replied with a roll of her eyes. "Your pulse and breathing change slightly whenever you are around Chrom. I see it all the time when someone is around the person they have a fleeting attraction to. Did Chrom tell you he did not feel the same?"

_Fabrication…_

No. Cordelia was not going to buy into these baseless accusations. Neither Liam nor Panne knew what was in her heart, only Cordelia herself. "What makes you so sure the Exalt's okay with you addressing him so casually?" Cordelia asked, trying to change the subject.

Panne just stared at her as though she were trying to pick apart her mind. "He… told me himself," the taguel said bluntly. "Both Gaius and I when we both came into the Shepherds. I imagine it is a part of the welcoming experience. I may not speak with Chrom that much, but I do know that he prefers to be on equal grounds with his warren."

He… told her, and the others? But the Exalt said no such thing to Cordelia! He… No, wait that wasn't true. During the Exalt's cross country tour, the evening she fainted on him, he told her that she didn't need to be so formal. "It was amusing in hindsight," said Panne. "I cannot tell you if I intimidated him, or if he needed at too many places at once, but once our proper introductions were over Chrom ended up breaking a bit of the décor in his hurry to leave."

"The Exalt would _never_ -!"

"Cordelia, Chrom's only allowed to train one speck of land on the garrison grounds because of the times he bashed in the wall. I believe he is the one responsible for that hole behind the maple tree-"

Her hands slammed onto the table. "The Exalt is not that careless!" Cordelia insisted. "He had the grace and charisma any good leader should! He's dashing, elegant, and poised!"

The taguel blinked twice, dumbfounded by the red haired man-spwan's outburst. "Cordelia, I don't know who you just described, but it is certainly not Exalt Chrom," she said. "Granted, I wouldn't describe him with harsh words, but I certainly would not describe him with those words.”

Cordelia bit her lower lip, anymore and her frustration would have reached its peek. Why did everyone keep insisting the Exalt was not everything a good leader should be and more? Surely he was. But then a little voice in her head, that sounded suspiciously like Liam, said, _"What's favorite color? Favorite time of day? How does he like to relax? Face it Cordelia, you know nothing about the man you claim to love."_

With her blood suddenly cold Cordelia shot onto her feet, just as the food was finally brought out. "You know what," she said quickly. "I'm not hungry."

And then she left.

The suite the inn provided for them was something akin to a hunting lodge. There was a small fireplace at the end of the room, decorated with small figures of stags and bears. The bed was made with thick fur blankets. There was even a small selection of wine, an nice bucket, and wine glasses. Though something told Chrom that part wasn't usually part of the room.

Chrom had hoped that he could share a bath with Anali, but unfortunately his wife was still rather absorbed by her book. She seated herself on the bed, unmoving, aside from the turn of a page. But whenever Chrom turned his back on her, off came her coat, or off came her boots. So by the time Chrom returned from his bath Anali was dressed in her nightgown. It would not have surprised Chrom if she finished the book already and was in the process of rereading it.

Chrom climbed into bed on Anali's opposite side. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled himself close to her so that his chin rested on her shoulders. "Keep this up and you'll strain your eyes," said Chrom. "We should turn in for the night."

"Can I just finish this chapter?" Anali asked, looking of her shoulder.

Sighing, Chrom uncoiled one arm, ad snatched the book from Anali's hands. "Hey!"

"If you finish this chapter, you're going to ask to finish another, then another. Best to put it down now."

Anali pouted playfully. The expression was long gone by the time she scooted down so that she laid on her back. As soon as Chrom laid back down beside her, Anali placed her head on his chest; it was just as much a nightly ritual as brushing her hair before bed. Some nights she would run her fingers down his chest, as he always slept bare-chested, though that action usually lead to another. But other nights they would just play with each others fingers as they shared a few words with each other. Tonight was one of those moments.

Anali had felt pretty toasty while sleeping these days. She wasn't quite sure if it was because of the finer blankets, or because she had been sharing a bed and blanket with a pretty effective heater. Sleep had taken hold of her pretty quickly in that moment of content.

_I watch as the tall, sickly man drops to his knees; a dark haze dances around his body. Chrom turns to face me, smiling, and with it I feel lighter than I have in ages. I just want him to hold me and never let go. To go home to Ylisstol and live out our days with them. I reach out for Chrom, intending on taking hand, and maybe scold him for overexerting himself, but we both hear the tall man choke out, "This isn't over…"_

_Oh no, not this again…_

_From beyond Chrom I see the tall man prompt himself up on one arm. In his extended hand, I see the spell he's gearing up. "Damn you both!"_

_I shove Chrom out of the spell's path, taking the full force of it myself. My vision goes white, and I feel like I've just swallowed an entire campfire. I can't breathe…Why won't my lungs work?_

_As soon as my back slams against the floor I'm finally able to get precious air. My vision clears, and I see Chrom springing up to my side. He drops down onto one knee, then wraps an arm around my shoulders to help me sit up. "You all right?" he asks urgently._

_Unable to find my voice, I nod. Relieved, Chrom looks back at the man in the dark robes, his body has disintegrated into a dark haze that left nothing in its wake. "That's the end of him," Chrom says as he helps me onto my feet. "Thanks to you, we carry the day."_

_Back onto my feet, I feel Chrom's hands on my shoulders. I wince, a sharp, agonizing pain pulses through the very center of my head. I don't think I could find it in me to yell out in pain. "We can rest easy now," says Chrom. His voice sounds so distant from me. It is like I'm miles underwater. I feel myself sway on my feet as another shot of pain tears through my me head. "At long last."_

_Another shot rips through me, one after another. I am vaguely aware that I'm squeezing Chrom's arm. The action is enough to get Chrom to look me in the face. "What's wrong?" he asks me._

_No, no, no, no! I don't want to see this!_

_I can't bring myself to answer. My head hurts so much I'm afraid the slightest movement will make it worse. Thought all the pain, I'm somewhat aware of the panic swelling in the pit of my stomach. My vision is bathed in red. "Hang on!" Chrom encourages me, I feel one of his hands on the back of my neck. "Hang on-!"_

_Nothing. No pain, no panic. I see nothing. Have I finally passed out?_

_I blink, confused. Chrom's hands have left me, I see him take a shaky step back. His hand holds a large volt of electricity that has penetrated into him. Blood surrounds the wound, staining his clothes. My heart drops into my stomach. No… No! That man's gone! It's just the two of us! Who could have…_

_I feel so cold…_

_I don't want to see this! I don't want to see this!_

_Terrified, I somehow managed to look down at my dominate hand. Small traces of orange-yellow electricity dances across my fingers. I feel the tears beginning to come out. "No…" I utter. Shaking my head the tears are now flowing freely down my cheeks. Gods, this hurts worse than the head pains. "No… No… No!"_

_I'm trying with everything I have in me to keep it together. Chrom takes a step towards me, his free hands gently caresses my cheeks, whipping away the tears from my eye. Oh, gods don't… please don't… "This is not your-your fault…" Chrom struggles to tell me. "Promise me… you'll escape from this place… Please… go…"_

_Please don't go… please don't go…_

_The light leaves his eyes before they roll back into his head. Chrom drops onto his knees, then collapses onto the floor. Blood pools out onto the floor, my hands claps over my mouth, barely muffling the sobs that finally escape._

_I've just killed my husband._

_All the companions we've lost, the people we failed to save, Lady Emmeryn, Mother, Say'ri… Chrom… Has everything really been for nothing? Had he been right this whole time, and I've just been fighting against the inevitable? We were all going to destroy ourselves in the end This world isn't worth saving…_

_Stop it… stop it…_

_I hear the cackling laughter echo all around me. I feel the corners of my mouth begin to tug while my shoulders shake. I lower my hands from my face, a low chuckle escapes my mouth which slowly builds up into full-blow laughter. Everything is so clear now; this world isn't worth saving._

_And I will relish in destroying it._

_STOP IT!_

"Anali… _Anali!_ "

She opened her eyes to find herself looking straight at Chrom, he held both of her writs in his hands, and they had both somehow ended up on their knees. Anali's heart was still pounding in her chest. A dream… it was just a dream… No, not a dream, a horrible nightmare, a nightmare she had before. In some ways that dream was her first memory, it was bad enough when she hardly knew who Chrom was. But now when she was very much in love with, and married to him, Anali was beyond horrified.

The tears were out long before Anali buried her head into his chest. Chrom released Anali's hands, allowing her to wrap her arms around him. His hand stroked her hair in an attempt to help her calm down. "Was it a nightmare?" he asked her. Hiccupping on sobs, Anali nodded as best as she could. "Tell me about it…"

It wasn't an order, but a suggestion. Chrom wanted to help her, to calm her down. But all the suggestion did was cause her to dig her nails into her back when her grip around him tightened. She shook her head, still crying.

She couldn't tell him. How could she? _'In my dream, you died. I'm the one who killed you.'_ Anali couldn't say it, she didn't want to think about it anymore. It was like the longer, and tighter she held onto Chrom, the farther she could distance herself from the nightmare.

"I'm sorry…" Anali said weakly. She sat on the mattress, still in her nightgown, hugging her knees close to her.

In the morning it was discovered that Anali's tight embrace had left scratch marks on Chrom's back. Chrom shook his head. "No. If it had bothered me I would have said something," said Chrom. He took a seat beside Anali. "Do you want to talk about it now? I might help-"

"No," Anali said firmly.

"Anali…"

"I said no!"

What was so bad that she won't tell him about it? If it has to do with her past, there was nothing she that could make her hate him. "Anali…"

But Chrom was cut off by a knock on the door. It was probably Frederick to get them both out of bed. And Frederick probably wanted to discuss the return route to Ylisstol. Anali leaned forward, onto her knees, and pressed her lips against Chrom's. When they parted she said, "Don't want to keep him waiting."

There was another knock at the door. Sighing, Chrom got up and walked to the door. When he opened it Chrom came faced to face with Frederick, fully dressed, with a scroll in hand. It was rather amusing, given that Chrom was wearing nothing but his smallclothes. It was something both men had gotten used to in the month that followed the royal wedding, considering Chrom was insistent on the two of them staying in bed for as long as possible. "Milord," Frederick said instantly. "There was a messenger hawk from Ylisstol waiting for us this morning. It would appear that Elrond has been under siege by a local band of bandits."

"Local," Chrom breathed out, relieved to hear that. "Okay, rally the Shepherds, tell them there's a change of plans, and we're headed for Elrond as soon as possible."

"Will do, milord."

Elrond? Wasn't that the place Chrom and the others were before they met? Where that woman was found? Would Anali be able to handle it? Maybe she didn't kill that woman, but she was probably there the night before. Obviously something happened to her the night before. But, maybe going back to Elrond would help jog her memory. After all this time it was probably a fools errand; but who knew?

As it turned out, however, they were a little misinformed in the letter. There were a few Ferox bred, particularly their leader, who was easily the biggest of the bunch. Their units ranged from Fighters, Barbarians, Warriors, and Wyvern Riders. Physical fighters.

Anali assigned several units to pair up, mostly when it came to Maribelle and Elaine. Libra was the only one of their healers skilled with an axe, and Lissa always leapt at the opportunity to use magic. And then there was Elaine, who picked up a fallen fighter's axe in a moment of panic and scarily went to town with it.

Cordelia could kind of understand the logic behind in having her pair up with Stahl. He was surprisingly good at handling himself on pegasusback. So perhaps it was for the simple case of extra manpower, it was something Cordelia would need against the Wyvern Riders, with their wyvern's thicker hides. They may have had some luck with Tybalt and Fakor, and Sumia was teamed up with Frederick for this mission. However, with Stahl and Frederick paired up with two Pegasus Knights that left their own horses rather defenseless. Anali remedied that by having Panne and Nowi guard them. Problem solved.

Anali was fighting off against a Warrior by the local tavern. She crouched down and turned to the side, avoiding the man's swinging axe. Safe, Anali pivoted herself so that she could face him again when she stood back up. Balancing her tome in one hand, electricity began to form in the opposite. Anali lunged herself foreword, shoving the spell into her opponent's solar plexus as if she just stabbed him with any other sword. The man fell over, his breathing turned raspy and haggard.

She tried to ignore the chill that traveled up and down her spine. Anali had just used the same technique she used in her nightmare. However, as much as she hated to think so, there was a tactical advantage to it. If she ever found herself without her sword, in a situation where close range was required she could always use that technique. Perhaps later Anali could find other uses for Wind and Fire magic.

Shaking her head, Anali placed her tome back into it's sling and unsheathed her sword. She pivoted forward, stabbing an oncoming Fighter in the shoulder. With an angry roar, the Fighter swung his axe at Anali, successfully slicing into her upper arm below the shoulder. Gritting her teeth, Anali tried to ignore the stinging sensation and the bleeding. She wrapped both hands around the hilt of her sword then began to swing the blade aimlessly. Anali could almost hear Frederick's criticism in her head. Somehow, through pure dumb luck no doubt, she managed to slash the sword across the man's chest. However, all that did was succeed in royally pissing the man off.

Anali was suddenly swept off her feet when the Fighter bashed the blunt side of his axe into her side. Landing on the snow covered cobblestone street she found herself in a momentary state of shock. It hurt to breathe, really hurt. Every breath she took in made her want to scream and there was no doubt that doing even that would have been excruciating. Anali managed to force her eye open to find the Fighter had his axe lifted above his head.

Damn it, damn it, damn it! 

Anali's sword was out of reach, and she was afraid to move, afraid to make the pain worse. She bit back a scream when the Fighter's head toppled off of his shoulders. The man dropped onto his knees before he toppled over completely, revealing Chrom who was in the middle of sheathing his sword. Relieved, Anali risked movement; slowly she pulled herself onto her knees, she winced feeling the pain that came from the side of her chest. Chrom had crouched down beside her, with one hand on her shoulder, the other hand held her by the elbow.

Anali let out a pitiful little moan as she stood up. Chrom had hoped his nights together with Anali would have helped him learn to touch things with delicacy. It was highly possible that movement of any kind was the reason behind her pain, but he didn't want to make it worse. "You all right?" he asked her, concerned.

"No…" Anali whined. "I think I've got a couple of-"

Somehow, Anali managed to shove Chrom to the side before the mace could hit him. However in doing so, Anali had taken the blow herself. She was thrown to against the outer wall of the tavern like a rag doll. The back of her head slammed against the wall, her waist stung and her chest was screaming. Anali slid onto the ground, with only the tavern to keep her upright.

In her haze Anali was only vaguely away that Chrom had cried out her name. She brought a hand to her face to find that it was coated in blood. A smile tugged at her lips, there really was something beautiful about the color of human blood. The red… so deep and rich and…

Anali's hand suddenly split into two. The world around her became hazy, it was suddenly turned sideways. And then the world went black.

Damien let out a shrill whinny as he, and his two riders barely managed to escape the flaming arrows. While the number of bandits were thankfully down, most of the ground basted units had bows and arrows. They decided to light them on fire first. Cordelia wished that they could land so she could take them out already; their arrows were starting to set fire to people's businesses and homes. But they fired arrow after arrow like rain, the most Damien could do was just evade the attacks.

"Can you see an opening?!" Cordelia exclaimed, pulling at Damien's reigns.

"No!" cried Stahl. "I doubt we'd be safe if we landed either."

Sumia and Frederick were struggling to maneuver around just as much as they were. Frederick had his arms around his wife, as thought it would help keep her safe from the fiery arrows. Tyablt and Falkor were just barely doing better than the others, if only by the tiniest thread as Falkor was quickly losing his temper. "Cordelia!" Stahl shouted from behind her. "I'm sorry!"

"For wha-"

His hand was suddenly in her face, and Stahl pushed against her. Cordelia was thrown off of off Damien in a state of confusion. She was suddenly back at the border with Plegian forces right on top of them. Her squad leader had shoved a lance into Cordelia's lance, ordering her to find Captain Phila and report what happened. As much as Cordelia had argued that she should have fought and died with the squad, she obeyed. Flying east, Cordelia could hear her squad members dying screams over the euphoria of the Mad King.

When the arrows struck Stahl's chest, and Damien's wing, Cordelia may as well have been reliving that day. Someone else had decided that Cordelia should have saved herself while they suffered the fate she should have been apart of. No… No, no, no no! She couldn't bear it again!

Falkor let out a powerful shrill, which snapped Cordelia out of her internal panic. She landed in Tyablt's arms in a momentary daze. "What are you doing?!" Cordelia shrieked. "Stahl was hit! Stahl was hit, what are you doing?!"

Another arrow struck itself into Damien's wing. Both rider and pegasus fell. They fell onto the roof of an old shack, which collapsed under Damien's weight. Cordelia screamed and fought against Tybalt's grip. "Cordelia, wait!" Tybalt shouted over the redhead's hysterics. "We're still in the air, what are you going to do?!"

Libra and Tharja had successfully taken down several bandits, making it much safer to land. As soon as Falkor had touched ground Cordelia leapt off and headed for the shack. Where were they? Where were they?!

Damien was, somehow, on his feet, with his wings drooped at his side. At the most, the fall damaged his feathers. Cordelia threw planks of wood and debris left and right, searching for Stahl. She screamed for Libra, knowing full well that Stahl would be in need of a healer. When Cordelia finally found him, she wasn't sure if she wanted to cry in joy or out of sheer worry. She crouched down onto her knees and lowered her face in front of him. His breathing was shallow, but he was still alive. "Libra!" Cordelia cried. "Libra, please!"

_Bipedal creatures are so funny, how do humans walk like this every day of their lives? I crouch down beside Chrom's corpse and dip my fingers into the pool of blood beside him. Humans are pitiful creatures, but they bleed so beautifully, such a rich shade of red._

_My eyes cast back upon the Table where the Fire Emblem lay. I pluck off the silver gemstone and play with it between her fingers. I hear two sets of footfalls echo behind me; I smile. "Milord! Milady!" Frederick exclaims. Oh, this is just too perfect. I keep my back to the pair as they approach the table, they stop abruptly. "No…"_

_"Y-You didn't…" a female voice says. "Why? Why?! You're better than that, aren't you?!"_

_I turn around to face the duo, I almost laugh at Freddy-Bear's ashen face and the little Voice's tear-filled eyes. "You know what's ironic?" I ask, still fiddling with silver gem. "If the little Princeling had listened to you all those years ago humanity wouldn't be headed towards destruction now."_

_Frederick looks like he's about to be sick. His eyes travel from me, to the corpse on the floor then back. "Oh, you want to get that little toothpick," I say, putting the pieces together. I wave it off. "Go ahead, take it. It's useless now."_

_Immediately, Frederick bolts for the corpse. He crouches down to fiddle with the belt and removes the sword. I fiddle with the gemstone between my thumb and forefinger for a moment before wrap my hand around it. The Voice's eyes widen looks like she's realized what I'm about to do. Bolting towards me, she shouts, "No, don't!"_

_I squeeze the round jewel. A loud crack, like a clap of thunder, echoes in the room. When I open my hand tiny shards and bits of dust fall to the floor. The Voice stops in place, just meters away from me. "Like I said, that blade is useless now," I say. Frederick has successfully freed the toothpick from the corpse and held onto it with both hands. "I'll be nice, and give you time to run. Go! Run like cowards with your tails between your legs! You'll all be living on borrowed time anyway!"_

_The Voice pushes Frederick forward, urging him to run. Never mind the corpse, just run. I cross my arms over my chest, and smile boldly. When I'm sure they've had enough time, I begin to feel a pressure on my head. My vision suddenly becomes clearer than it has ever been. And I finally shed myself of this weak, mortal body._

Anali's eyes snapped open, she was met with a wooden ceiling, and Chrom, seated beside her cot, holding on to her hand. "Thank the gods," Chrom breathed out, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Chrom?" asked Anali. "What hap- _Ah!_ "

As she spoke Anali had tried to sit up, but was met with pain going through her hip, her head, and especially her chest. "Easy!" Chrom chided with a hand on her shoulder. "Libra said you have three broken ribs."

" _Only_ three?"

"You also have open wounds on your waist and arm, and you suffered a concussion."

"Well, that explains why everything aches."

Chrom released her hand and glared. "This isn't a joking matter, Anali. That last blow could have killed you."

"Which means it could have killed you," Anali argued. "Better me than you."

Chrom rose, the speed of it toppled his seat over with an angry clatter. “Don’t say that!” he snapped. "Yes, it could have killed me just as easily, but my body is stronger, I probably could have taken whatever that dastard had planned."

"But _you're_ the Exalt!"

"And _you're_ my wife! I don't want to see you putting yourself in danger like that again!"

Anali laughed mirthlessly. Did he really just say that? "That's a real laugh coming from you, the guy who throws his trust around like candy."

"Don't ask me to bury my wife, Anali!"

"So its okay for me to burry you when we're old and decrepit?"

“That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Chrom took in a few calming breaths. Closing his eyes he exhaled and reached for Anali's hand. As much as Chrom wanted to hold her in his arm he knew that would just hurt her. Libra did say that her ribs would be sore for a few days. "Don't make me say goodbye when we've hardly had enough time together. I thought I was going to lose you once already, I don't want to go through that again while we're still in our prime."

Anali gave Chrom's hand a squeeze. "Are you going to do the same?" Anali asked. "Throw yourself into danger, throw caution to the wind and trust some random sap when logic says otherwise?"

Chrom remained silent for a while. But that silence had said it all. "Then I don't see why I shouldn't do the same. How is it right for the Exalt to put his all into defending his haildom and not expect his wife to do the same?"

Chrom sighed. In some ways, this was why he married her. She didn't need to be dragged into the war against Gangrel, but she fought willingly anyway. Anali was willing to stay by Chrom if he ever fell, trying to follow Emmeryn's ideals. A few silly moments notwithstanding, Anali had seen beyond herself. He did not doubt it for a second, Emm would have approved of their marriage.

Anali leaned her head into his chest, her breath shuttered slightly in pain. "I love you," Chrom said, running a hand through her hair as he spoke. "I'm going to make sure I say that often."

Anali squeezed Chrom's hand after he said that. There was a soft blush on her cheeks; a month and a-half into their marriage and Chrom still managed to make her blush during these tender moments. She heard the chuckle rumble in Chrom's chest. "I think this is our first argument as a married couple," said Chrom.

Smiling slightly, Anali turned her eyes up. "I don't think it counts since neither one of us won," she pointed out.

"I'll give this one to you."

"That doesn't count either!"

Cordelia was nothing short of a mess throughout the rest of the day. Even after Libra assured her three times that Stahl was going to be okay. That the worse he had suffered were a few burns and a broken wrist. But Cordelia had seen where the arrow had hit him, just a little deeper and it would have pierced his lung, a little to the right and it would have pierced his heart. It was probably the 'what ifs' that almost sent her into hysteria.

Sumia and Lissa had done what they could to help her calm down, which Cordelia was grateful for. Frederick had even suggested to Sumia that she spend the night with her, and Cordelia managed to let out a joke about Sumia missing him. Nowi had let Cordelia borrow her dragonstone, explaining that she would hold onto it to make her feel better sometimes, it was a thoughtful gesture.

So that night, Cordelia laid awake in one of the beds the inn provided, holding onto Nowi's dragonstone for dear life. Her thought were filled with the memories of her sister-knights, and of Stahl. No matter how many times Libra told her that he would pull through she still couldn't help but worry. When she saw him again, what would she do? Embrace him out of the sheer relieve that he was safe, or yell at him for that stunt he pulled?

Gods, it hurt so much. Why was her squad gone while she got to live? Why did Stahl end up so broken while Cordelia got away with barely a scratch? It hurt… It really hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a point in time when I thought the time-skip would take up five chapters. HA!


	23. How Far We've Come

With the power of healing staffs broken bones mended much faster, given you follow the healers instructions and take it easy. Which left Anali in a very sour mood for a few days. At first, it was because of the constant pain with every breath she took, and then it was the issue of taking it easy.

Stahl on the other hand (pun not intended) had no problem following that instruction. His hand was kept in a sling after he woke up. Though, even he admitted that he had a bit of trouble sleeping as Stahl was a bit of a rough sleeper. The buns he sustained had healed quickly with a little vulnerary application, and the arrow wound healed up nicely with a little battle scar.

However because of the injury to his hand his harp lessons were put on hold. While it left Stahl disappointed, that did not stop him from working on his sight reading. He told Cordelia he would play a duet with her, and gosh darn it he was going to play a duet with her!

In spite of her injury Anali made an effort to see the street orphans as Annie. There was a council meeting coming up in March, and if Anali was going to make her proposition she needed as many good counterarguments as possible. "What about orphanages?" Anali asked with a parchment sheet rested on her knees, and a piece of charcoal between her fingers. "Wouldn't living there be better? Roof over your head, food on your plate-"

One of the boys stuck out his tongue. "Okay, foods generally no good," Anali said, marking it on her sheet. "But what about the thought of being adopted?"

"That's not happening," said Una.

"Why not?"

"P-p-people usually w-want b-b-babies," Ofelia explained. "They r-rarely want u-us older k-k-kids."

By early March Anali was able to breathe without pain, just in time for Lissa's seventeenth birthday bash. Since the beginning of the week the snow had begun to recede, and spring was beginning to show itself, so the ball was held outside in Ylisstol. Stahl sat himself at one of the few tables working on cutting his veal into pieces. The plate was suddenly pulled away from him as Cordelia sat across the table for him, cutting the meat up for him. "Come on Cordy!" Stahl whined. He wiggled his figures to help drive his point across. "I gotta get used to using these again, they're stiff as boards right now. Or do you not want to play together?"

"I do," replied Cordelia. She slid the plate back to him, meat neatly cut into cubes. "But I also don't want you… did you just call me Cordy?"

"What? Cordelia can be a mouthful sometimes," Stahl said before he popped a few cubes of veal into his mouth.

Sighing, Cordelia rested her forehead into her hands. This man sometimes…

Cordelia had brought it upon herself to be Stahl's primary help while his hand was recuperating. It seemed only fair to her, Stahl only received as many injuries as he did because he shielded her from it all. Gods, Cordelia still couldn't get over how scared she was when she thought Stahl had died that day. Hadn't enough people given up their lives for her sake?

Of course, that did not mean that Cordelia needed to be a mother hen towards him. Stahl did need to use his fingers again, and she was not helping him by helping him. Inhaling, Cordelia stood up. "Where're you going?" asked Stahl.

"Getting you more food to cut," said Cordelia. "I know for a fact you could eat another three plates."

Anali, still feeling the chill of winter, was kept warm by the crowd, by talking with the Shepherds, the people of Ylisstol, and a couple of the council men who were invited, namely the Alders and the Pages. It was the perfect opportunity to be officially introduced to Shalom and Greg's wives, she had seen them both at the wedding, but never really had the chance to talk to either of them.

Elora, Maribelle's mother, had striking grey hair that she kept in a half-do with ringlets. Much like her daughter, she carried a parasol with her, but kept it open, and on her shoulder to block out the sun, even though it wasn't all that warm out. Tara, Ricken's mother, was a petite woman with a comedic high difference between herself and her husband. Her auburn hair was cut in a bob, and she seemed a little mousy around Anali, yet she opened up to Elora with no problem. Perhaps Tara was just shy around new people.

"Well, I did wish to become a big hairy barbarian as a girl," said Elora. "But alas, life lead me elsewhere."

Anali gave the older woman a weak smile. Suddenly she understood where Maribelle got her sense of humor. "Now, milady," Elora said, squeezing as close to Anali as she could. Was this what gossip usually looked like? "I'm about to ask something I am sure everyone in Ylisse has been dying to know. Will we be expecting a little prince or princess anytime soon?"

Her first response was to gulp. Anali knew everyone was thinking it, but this was the first time someone actually asked her out loud. "W-We've talked about children," Anali said through a blush, "We'll probably have two or three, but when… Ehh… we've more or less agreed that it'll happen when it happens."

"There's nothing wrong with that," said Tara. "Greg and I waited three years before we had Rikki."

"Yes, but if you wait too long you'll be too tired to keep up with the youngest." Elora rubbed her temples with one hand. She looked back at Anali with dreary eyes, "Pray you never have three sons, milady. I speak from experience, by the time Maribelle came out Shalom and I were dying for something calm and delicate."

A hush fell over the crowd as one of the hired performers took the stage in the center of town square. It was just one single performer, male, with his shirt off. However anyone close to him could see the burn scars that littered his skin. He laid out two bowls, one filled with an oil-soaked cloth, the other was full of water. The man took out a piece of flint and steel, and proceeded to strike them against each other over the cloth and oil bowl, setting the contents ablaze. He picked up a staff with something on both ends, he dipped both ends into the fire filled bowl, setting the staff ablaze. He twirled it in his hands several times. He brought it low and close to his face for a moment, then brought the staff down towards his knees. He repeated the process twice as he brought out another staff and lit the ends.

In a flash, the performer tossed the first staff into the air, it spun around in place three times before it descended back down. The performer caught it skillfully, and began twirling both staffs. He tossed one staff into the air, did a one-handed cartwheel while holding onto the other and caught the airborne staff before it could hit the ground.

The man dunked one of the staffs into the water bowl, extinguishing the flames as he twirled around the second staff a while longer before he did the same with the other. The performer brought out two more tools, maybe rope, and proceeded to light them both. This had given the fire dancer a little more freedom in his movements, aptly putting the word 'dance' in 'fire dancer.'

He twirled the flames above his head, pumping his hips on the while. Anali watched in awe; the dancer's hair reached his jawbone, it was probably still long enough to catch fire if something went wrong. Yet he preformed without hesitation, or little reaction even though he was dancing with a force to be reckoned with.

The dancer dropped his utensils into the water bowl, then he actually collected the fire from the other bowl into his hands. Embers shot out of his hands as the fire dancer placed his hands close to his mouth. When he exhaled a long stream of fire sailed into the air, forming the head and torso of a dragon. The dragon flew into the crowd before the flames burst into tiny sparks.

Anali hardly heard the applause around her; she knew that technique from somewhere. Almost as soon as the fire dancer brought his hands up to his mouth she knew what was going to happen before it happened.

"Milady," Tara said, taking Anali by the shoulder. "Is everything all right? You look a little pale."

She tore her eyes away from the fire dancer, and down to Lady Page. Even Lady Alder's face carried a bit of concern. "Oh, uh yes!" Anali said quickly. "Kind of… I think… Excuse me."

She left, pushing her way through the crowd, hoping she could speak with the fire dancer. A woman, probably one he was traveling with, handed the fire dancer a water skin, which he proceeded to pour right over his head. He whipped his head to the side, removing his bangs out of his eyes. When he opened them he found the queen consort in front of him. The fire dancer gasped, "O-Oh! Lady Anali, how can I…"

Anali held her hands up. "Please, don't. I just wanted to…" she bit her lower lip, "This is going to sound strange but… Have we met before?"

The fire dancer just stared at her with an arched brow. "No…" he said slowly, "I don't think we have."

"You're sure?" asked Anali. "That thing with the fire and the dragon it seems like I've seen it somewhere before."

The fire dancer thought for a moment. "Perhaps you've seen my master, Karan, perform it, then," he suggested. "He was the one who created it."

Karan… Karan… no. The name did not strike a cord with her, she couldn't place a face with the name, nor could she think of a time when she may have heard it. "I'm sorry, milady, I couldn't be of any help," said the fire dancer.

"Oh, no!" Anali insisted with a weak smile. "I-It's okay. It was a long shot to begin with."

Anali wasn't sure what she was thinking. She knew that if anyone, even if they were traveling performers, knew her they would have made themselves known to her a long time ago. Which clearly meant that anyone Anali would have known were dead, or she was just that terrible a person and no one cared to see her again. It was one or the other, and neither one was exactly a comforting thought. Nothing she hadn't already figured out for herself.

"Hey, Bubbles," said Gaius. Anali turned to find the ginger with a couple of mugs filled a frothy drink, one of which, he offered to her. Her immediate response was to raise an inquisitive eyebrow. It was never that easy with Gaius. This man was easily the most aggravating, if not tenacious, person Anali had ever met. Why couldn't this man take 'yes' for an answer?

"Thanks…" Anali said. She took the mug and took a quick sip from it. It was, unsurprisingly, chocolate flavored.

"What's with the look? Am I not allowed to share a drink with a friend now?" Gaius asked accusingly. Anali's weary look turned into a hard glare. Did he really just ask that? "Although if you agree to keep a certain little nugget hush-hush I can get you as many drinks as you want."

"Gaius!" Anali snapped, trying not to draw attention to them. "I told you months ago that it's between you and me. If I wasn't going to keep my word I would have told someone by now, if only to get _you_ to stop making an ass of yourself!"

"So yes, you agree then?"

"Ugh!"

Anali would have thrown the drink in his face if it wasn't actually pretty good. Instead she turned herself around, and marched off hoping to find Lissa, Sully, Panne, Libra, Olivia, or Cordelia. Or just someone but Gaius. Gaius took a swig of his drink, well that went swimmingly. "That seems to be happening a lot," Lissa said, suddenly standing at his side with Maribelle, who may as well have been glaring a large hole into the side of his head. "Something happen between the two of you?"

"Not much," Gaius said in between swigs, "Bubbles just did me a solid, and I'm trying to repay the favor."

Maribelle's brow furrowed slightly, as though trying to figure out where 'Bubbles' could have come from. "Well," said Lissa, "Just going on a hunch, but I think Anali's pretty content without the solid being repaid."

"And I get that. But you don't get anything for free in my world. Usually someone like that waits down the line to have the favor returned."

"Speaking from experience, are we?" quipped Maribelle.

Lissa turned to look at her friend, muttering Twinkles name under her breath as a warning. Turning back to Gaius, she said, "Have you tried explaining that to her before it got this far?"

Sucking on the inside of his cheek, Gaius conspicuously looked over his shoulder as though he were expecting someone to walk up to him. Yeah, maybe if head explained where he was coming from instead of harassing her with things she neither wanted or needed, they would have moved pass this issue by now.

Princess' eyes lit up as the band began playing a soft melody. Immediately, she took Gaius' free hand into her own. "Come on, let's dance!"

Gaius' eyes turned cautiously towards the still glaring Maribelle. For once he almost said yes instantly. He would have if not for Lissa's friend. "I dunno…" he said drawing the word out for all it was worth.

"Oh, come on," Lissa said through a fake pout, "You're not going to say no to the birthday girl, are you? _Aaaare_ you?"

A weak grin played upon his lips. "I guess not…"

With a bold smile, Lissa ripped his mug out of his hand and shoved it into Maribelle's. She tried to ignore the look of disapproval on her friend's face as she walked, hand in hand, with Gaius onto the dance floor. Immediately, Gaius placed one hand around her waist. It was a simple box step, probably the only thing Lissa was capable of. Lissa never exactly had the grace as most other ladies in court, but it was better than nothing.

The song must have changed without Lissa even realizing it as the tempo was slightly different, softer. Lissa made a bold move by resting her head on Gaius' shoulder; she smiled slightly when she felt his muscles tense.

Lissa had her crushes on guys before, as most did growing up. For her it ranged from Frederick to Tybalt, to some random guy in town. And then came some candy coated rogue who caught her eye by simply offering to bake with her to keep her mind off Emmeryn's execution. It started simply enough, Lissa wanted to know how to do the most mundane things, Gaius was the only one willing - well mostly willing - to teach her.

Then Lissa was just looking for any excuse to be with him, one thing lead to another, and now Lissa was experiencing her first love. It made her feel like she was in her very own fairytale. And like most fairytales, Lissa wanted Gaius to be her only love.

Gritting her teeth, Maribelle dumped Gaius' drink onto the cobblestone. What on earth was Lissa _thinking?_ Dancing with that… that… and that smile her treasure had on her face! No. No, no, no, no, no! Lissa was simply too good for such a scoundrel! Hell, Maribelle wouldn't approve if Lissa was dancing with one of her elder brothers! No. The only person in the world Maribelle would be happy to see Lissa with, let it be romantic or platonic, was Maribelle herself.

Maribelle did have half a mind to inform Lissa about what Gaius had done to her dear father. But how would she react? It would break her poor little heart. No, Maribelle would simply have to handle this with tact and grace. No more of this passive aggressive approach. As soon as she had that troglodyte alone Maribelle was going to give him a piece of her mind. If he knew what was good for him, he would keep away from her treasure.

"You okay, Maribelle?" Ricken asked while he approached her with caution. "You seem a little… miffed."

The blonde forced herself to settle down, and try to smile for him. Ricken had done nothing today to warrant Maribelle's anger. It wouldn't be fair to him if she lashed out when he was simply checking on her wellbeing. "Quite right," she said through her smile, "Thank you for asking."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. What would make you think otherwise?"

"Well, the way your looking at the dancers may have given me a few ideas."

Ricken stole a peek at the dance floor and saw Lissa with Gaius. Okay, that explained everything. Clearing his throat, Ricken offered his right arm to her with a slight bow of the head. "Might my lady grace me with thine honor of thine next dance… eth?" he asked.

Maribelle had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Bless this darling for trying to cheer her up. Had Ricken made this offer last year, Maribelle probably would have politely turned him down. Not out of malice, but simply because he was too short to even be her dance partner. But today Maribelle realized that she was right when she said that Ricken was due for a growth spurt anytime now. Ricken now stood a good head taller than her. Yes, Ricken was definitely beginning to grow into a very fine man who would make any woman lucky to have him.

"Yes, she will," Maribelle said as she took him by the arm.

The afternoon following Lissa's birthday Anali sat nervously beside Chrom in the council room. She was finally going to put her philanthropy projects on the table, reveal to the council her intentions and get started on it soon. She didn't give him too many details, but she did inform Chrom of her intentions. She was still nervous, there were people who either disapproved and distrusted her, Anali was not about to fool herself in believing otherwise. And this wasn't exactly a battleground.

"Relax," Chrom whispered into her ear. He took her hand into his own and brought her knuckles to his lips. "It's going to be fine."

Anali smiled weakly as the council filed in. It was not that unusual to have the first council meeting of the year in March, when the roads where generally a bit safer for travel. Sometimes, depending on how dire the situation was, they would still have their meeting in winter.

The meeting was as basic as could be, bandit attacks had gone down tremendously compared to last year and if there were any attacks it was from local criminals. The biggest threat right now were Risen, but they understood more about them these days, and it did seem like they were making some progress in wiping them out.

"That is wonderful to hear," said Chrom. "It's starting to sound like we might finally be rid of these monsters. I'll have you all know that the Griffon Rider's have had a wonderful outcome of a hundred and fifty recruits, we're hoping to have tripled that by next year. Tybalt has the recruits bonding with their griffon's right now while showing them how to use their weapons. He's aiming to have them airborne by late April early May."

His eyes turned up to Escalus as though daring him to say something against his son. Clearing his throat, Shalom raised one hand. "Milord, I'd like to address the matter of Plegia's new king," he looked down at his notes, "Validar Fauder."

Chrom's brow creased slightly. "Yes, please," he said with a curt nod. "I confess this is the first I've heard about it."

“Well, as you know there was an immediate search for Gangrel’s next of kin after he met his end. As it would turn out he sort of threw the monarch for a loop.”

“Hm?” Anali questioned. Both Escalus and Ainsly’s eyes glanced up at her as though she should have already know this. Maybe she, Plegian herself, should have. “My apologies Shalom, but I’m afraid I don’t know… or perhaps the more apt word is ‘remember’ how Gangrel could have done this.”

Shalom smiled politely. “None taken, milady. As it would turn out Gangrel started as a thief from the slums. Rising through the ranks he usurped his predecessor.”

“And as Gangrel doesn’t have any next of kin,” Greg took over, “some research was in order. Even Gangrel’s predecessor, Deven, did not have any kin left either.”

“Precisely.” Shalom nodded. “The Fauder’s are an old, promenade family, Validar was the best option they have.”

"He hasn't followed the path of his predecessor yet," said Chrom. "While it would be benefactor to at least meet Validar let's wait for everyone involve to settle down. Now, before we close this meeting, Anali has a proposal she would like to share with you."

"Thank you, Chrom," Anali stood up. She licked her lips and moved a lock of hair behind her ear. "I know that the homeless has been an issue, that's a given. However, what I want to discuss is the children left homeless by both conflicts with Plegia. I've fought alongside one who fit the description, and it was that very reason as to why it took him a while to trust me."

She paused for a moment to lick her lips again. "Now I've been making plans for a two-part project to help better these children's lives. If this works I would love to extend it to other parts of Ylisse. Both parts are voluntary, however I can think of several people who would be willing to do so. I want to set up an apprenticeship program where the children who wan to work, and the workers willing to teach them have a master and apprentice relationship. Idyllically the children would be live-in apprentices, but if they have not the room I already have a plan to counter that. This gives them a roof over their head, and food in their stomachs, as well as a future and a way to make more than just one or two stars a week."

"Excuse me, Anali," Ainsley spoke up with her fingers steepled in front of her. "Surely orphanages would be more than willing to take these children, and it would be cheaper than this pipe dream."

The tone Ainsley took was clearly condescending while disguised as being polite. And then there was the fact that Ainsley referred to Anali rather informally without her permission. Still, it was, perhaps, a step-up from the Duchess previous attitude towards Anali. Flavia should really speak with her more often, Chrom mused. "It would," nodded Anali, "However the problem is that most people wanting to adopt want babies, these kids are much older than three. Most of them have the mindset of 'why bother if no one's going to look twice in my direction.'"

"You said that you know some who would volunteer for this," said Amberly.

"I did," nodded Anali, "The local blacksmith would be happy to take on an apprentice, as he and his wife have no plans for children. I hear the baker's been looking for extra help. In addition to the program I want to build a restaurant of sorts, open to the homeless in general, and to those who are facing financial difficulties to give them a proper meal. The church will run it, volunteers and donations are accepted, again I can think of plenty of people willing to volunteer."

"And the money for this would come from…" Escalus pressed.

"Donations. My own pocket if I must," said Anali. "And I would like to see this extended to other parts of Ylisse given these problems exist beyond Ylisstol. I do realize that there are some problems that need to be sorted out, but I would like to see both projects up and running this year before the start of winter."

She sat herself back down, letting out a sigh of relief. The hard part was over. The council was silent for a moment, with a few murmurs passed around between them. "There are a couple of problems," said Tessa. "But I do like it. This food center, have you any idea where it will be?"

Anali's face lit up. "Ideally I'd like it to be by the church, but I have two other locations in mind if that can't work. It needs both a kitchen, and a large storage room so…"

Chrom couldn't help but smile as Anali and the council went back and forth, some of them tossing out ideas. This was the sort of thing Emmeryn would have loved to see, and would have given her own suggestions to the idea. If only she were here now to see how far the both of them had come.

The meeting ended in much higher spirits than the last, though Anali still looked a little troubled. She took Chrom's forearm into her hands after the council had left the room, leaving the two alone. "Chrom," she said awkwardly. "I've been speaking to the street kids, getting an idea of their lifestyle to help me with this idea. And…"

He arched a brow. "And?"

"I'd like to bring at least one of them into the palace to work with Marlee. She has a stutter and I fear that may hinder her odds of finding good work."

Chrom could understand where Anali was coming from with concerns like this. Time was money, and he wasn't sure how many business owners were willing to wait for a person to complete their sentence. It was awful when he put it like that but it was an ugly fact. "I don't see why we can't do that," said Chrom. "If she's willing, that is."

Anali smiled for a moment before she rested her forehead against Chrom's arm. "I would like a bit of ale with dinner tonight," she murmured.

Chuckling, Chrom placed his free hand on her head and tussled her hair.

Two days later Chrom was awake long before the sun was up. The hardest thing for him was dressing himself without waking Anali. Well, okay, keeping secrecy was going to be the hardest part, but Chrom had decided to worry about it one step at a time. Right now he would focus on getting dressed, getting his effects, and then finding Sumia and Frederick.

The day after the council meeting Anali introduced him and Marlee to Ofelia. She seemed a little skittish, which made Chrom unsure about how to talk to her, it was the same problem he had with Olivia. But Anali explained to him in private that the last time Ofelia worked in a household her masters weren't exactly kind. Chrom decided it was best to let Ofelia adjust to the castle life, let Marlee show her the ropes, and just give the girl her space.

He double checked himself, certain that Falchion was secured around his waist. Okay, ready to go. He just needed to quietly walk across the room, open the door and gently close it behind him. Easy.

"Chrom…"

The Exalt hadn't even made one step towards the door when he heard the slurred voice of his wife. He looked over his shoulder to find Anali propped up on one elbow. Her hair and nightgown were disheveled, and her face made it clear that she was still half-asleep. "Wher'you goin'?" she asked; her voice was slightly slurred and muffled. "It's early…"

"I know," said Chrom. He took a seat on the edge of the mattress, and guided Anali back down, flat on the bed. "I'm just heading out with Sumia to get new barding for Telemachus."

"I should go with…"

"That's not necessary," Chrom assured her as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Stay here, get a bit more sleep." He winched upon remembering a little tidbit Anali shared with him a few weeks ago. "That's… going to leave you in here alone for a couple more hours."

Anali rubbed one eye. "But…"

"If we leave now we should be home long before it gets dark."

With her sleepiness finally taking hold of her, Anali's eyes fluttered closed as her head hit the pillow. Chrom smiled to himself as he pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. When Anali slept this peacefully he was reminded of that first day. It really was strange how life lead them together. Chrom lowered himself down and kissed her on the temple. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

Anali didn't wake up again until Marlee drew the curtains open. Ofelia stood by the door observing Marlee. On a normal day Marlee would have waited until Chrom at least was out of the room before cleaning up. But given that he wasn't here she and Ofelia were the first people Anali saw that morning. "Good morning!" Marlee greeted with a bold smile. "Will you be taking breakfast in your room today?"

Marlee had taken to Ofelia just as instantly as she did Anali. There was a point where she feared that Marlee had overwhelmed the younger girl in her excitement, but at most Ofelia just seemed a little stunned and confused.

Anali sat up while she rubbed her eyes. What happened earlier that morning? Chrom… Sumia… barding for Telemachus. "Barding?" she murmured.

"P-P-Pardon?" asked Ofelia.

"Chrom," said Anali, "He said that he was getting his horse barding with Sumia… but why would the Exalt go out and get barding? Especially without Telamachus? Chrom made it sound like he was riding with Sumia."

Marlee sucked on her lips as she walked up to the wardrobe. There was a few moments of silences outside of the faint rustling of clothing. The blonde maid placed a white dress at the foot of Anali's bed. "I'm afraid I cannot answer that," said Marlee, "Now will you be taking breakfast in your room?"

Anali spent her day in the library reading up on other figures during the Hero-King's reign. The tactical book she had gotten recently mentioned a maiden called Katarina. While she was originally sent to assassinate the Hero-King, he eventually convinced her to leave the woman who concocted the plan to begin with. Eventually Katarina became Marth's tactician to atone for her actions before and after the assassination plot. In the brief biography in the book it explained that not everyone was willing to trust Katarina with their lives and the fate of the country should the worst ever come to pass for a third time. However, as the book said, Katarina kept her head high and did the best she could with the support of a friend.

That was the bit of information that caught Anali's attention. The book stressed that Katarina would never have gotten as far as she did without this friend, yet they were never named. Even if they weren't a soldier, shouldn't they have been named if they were that important a figure in Katarina's life?

So the day was spent with fruitless research until Chrom returned home that afternoon. He wouldn't tell her where he really was that day, but Anali noted how he smelt like a barn, which lead to one of their playful moments. The next several days Anali alternated between research on Katarina's life, and going over construction plans for the food center.

One day, Anali found herself particularly busy. Not so much because of her own personal work, but because it seemed like everyone wanted to do something with her. Nowi wanted Anali to teach her a couple songs on the ocarina, then Donnel had a new snare he wanted to share with her, and Tharja practically dragged her into town for lunch. When they got back Sully got Anali into a headlock and would only let go if they had a match together, which somehow got Vaike, Stahl, Panne and Libra of all people in on the fun. After that Maribelle all but forced Anali to change into one of her nicer dresses and brought her to afternoon teatime with the girls

It was like everyone was trying to keep Anali busy for whatever reason. No matter what she couldn't politely tear herself away from the activity at hand and look for Chrom; he was gone by the time Anali woke up that morning. And she would ask if anyone had seen him, but then whomever she was talking to would change the subject.

When Anali finally tore herself away from teatime she hurried to her room to retrieve her game board and the little figures that went with it. She hurried to the library, very late for her game with Virion; hopefully he was still there. Thankfully, he was still in his usual seat; though he had a sheet of parchment in hand. It might have been a letter, but whatever it was seemed to cause Virion some distress, judging from his furrowed brow. Taking her seat across from Virion, Anali laid out the game board and the pieces. She noticed the signature at the end of the letter, elegant, and backwards, but Anali could still read it. "Cherche Dupont…" read Anali, "Who's that?"

"A very dear friend of mine," Virion said putting the letter away. "Now, is it that time again?"

"That it is," Anali said while she cracked her knuckles. "And I think I finally have the right strategy to beat you."

"Oh? I do so love a challenge. Though I do recall you saying something similar the last twenty attempts," Anali's shoulders flinched when she heard this. Did he really have to bring it up like that? "Now, you're not, by any chance, losing on purpose, are you, my dear lady? Well, you would not be the first to resort to such tricks…"

"For a grown man with a bib?" Anali asked raising her brow. "I think not. You move first."

" _Bib?!_ " Virion repeated, his voice had reached a higher octave with that one word alone. He pointed at his collar, "This is a _cravant!_ This is the very height of fashion among sartorially minded nobility."

"Sounds fancy," Anali said dully. "Your move?"

"Tsk! I can forgive ignorance, but sarcasm is another matter! You've made a mockery of the delicate art of hollow flattery! I demand satisfaction on the field of battle, milady. Have at you!"

Their little match turned out much the same. Anali tried as hard as she could, but Virion, once again, ended up victorious. "Damn it all," cursed Anali. "Why can't I ever beat you?"

Leaning back in his seat, Virion steepled his figures. "It seems my carvat is vindicated."

"I can't say the same for your fashion sense, but you do have a real knack for strategy," Anali pushed her bangs back while she rested her elbows on the table. "Perhaps you should be coming up with the plans instead of me."

"Inadvisable, my good lady," Virion said matter of factly, "I fear we'd never last. Spare a second glance that the board and tell me, who has more soldiers come battles end?"

Anali looked back down at the board. While Virion succeeded in taking out her commander, she had Virion's troops vastly outnumbered. "Oh…" she murmured.

"I may have won," continued Virion, "but at what cost? Half the moves I make in the game could never be used in a real battle. No, no my own men would have my head on a pike before the enemy. This army needs a tactician who avoids the sacrifice of even a single man. That is why we need you, Anali."

A pink blush formed upon Anali's cheeks as she rubbed the back of her neck. "That rather… kind," she said. "Dare I say sensible? You're actually starting to sound like a normal person."

"I am ever the definition of sensibility," Virion replied with is hand just barely touching his chest. "And 'normal' is just another word for 'common,' thank you very much!"

"Because flirting with anything with breasts, and Libra, isn't very 'common' at all," said Anali.

She collected her board and game pieces while Virion stressed how he only flirted. And how anyone could have made the same mistake with Libra. And how Virion intended to give beauty the proper praise as he saw fit. And how every maiden was a princess and he would treat them as such.

Silently, Anali brought her items back to her room and placed them in their usual spot. She ran her hands through her hair as she sighed. Still no sign of Chrom. This wasn't like those awful days when Chrom was actively avoiding her. For one thing, they were married this time around, Chrom made a commitment to her. Of course he had a commitment to the people, he was a busy man and now that things were getting rather peaceful Anali herself didn't have much obligations yet.

A growl rumbled from the pit of her stomach. Time to stop worrying, she would see Chrom eventually. Now it was time to eat. She nearly jumped when the door open, and Chrom walked in. "Where have you been?" asked Anali. She walked up to her husband and wrapped his arms around his chest, having missed their few minutes of peace in the morning. "I haven't seen you all day."

"I know, I'm sorry," he said while stroking the back of his hand against her cheek, "I've been a little busy today."

"Has something happened?"

Chrom shook his head, "No. Just… why don't we head over to the garrison."

A bright smile happened upon Anali's lips at the thought. Gods, when was the last time she was in the garrison, just goofing off and talking with the others. So, with a vigorous nod, Anali wrapped both of her arms around one of Chrom's.

The walk from the castle to the garrison was no longer or shorter than it usually was. The air carried a slight chill, which was responded to with Anali leaning into Chrom's side. She realized fairly quickly that her husband made for a pretty good blanket. "So… just what were you doing all day?" asked Anali.

"Well…" Chrom rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you… know what today is?"

"Em… March the twentieth?"

"No. Well, yes, but that's not what I meant," he stopped in front of the garrison door, and cupped Anali's face into his hand, "We met a year ago today."

She stared for a moment before Anali smiled slightly. It completely slipped her mind, but that was true. In many ways that was the day her life began; it was a relatively short life but so much still managed to happen. Had anyone else found her Anali doubted she would have found herself where she was now. Odds were she wouldn't have found herself with the privileges she had with the Shepherds. Her situation right now probably would have been less than desirable. "I suppose," said Anali, "But that doesn't explain where you were."

Chrom didn't answer as he lead her down the garrison corridors towards the mess hall. "It's just…" he said at length, "Some of us were talking… Lissa told you on that first day that everyone had a name… and that's true. But everyone also has a day of birth."

"Yes, they do…" Anali said slowly. "Chrom can you just tell me what's going on?"

The door to the mess hall suddenly opened, revealing Lissa on the other side. "Finally!" she said exasperated, "Everyone's gearing to eat! Did you tell her yet?"

"I was _getting_ to that Lissa."

"Look," Lissa took Anali's hands into her own, "we just figured that since you can't remember your birthday, today could be the next best thing."

"What?" Anali asked in a hushed tone.

"We've got it all set up."

Lissa pulled Anali into the mess hall where everyone was chatting amongst themselves. Anali could smell bear meat, potatoes, cheese, and hot tomato soup laid out on a buffet table with a cake and a plate of pastry horns as the centerpiece. A set up Anali had seen several times whenever one of the Shepherds had a birthday, with so many of them it was bound to happen once, twice, or thrice a month.

Anali liked bear with a side of potatoes, drizzled with cheese, and tomato soup was her favorite. None of this was exactly a secret. The pastry horns was a little unexpected, she loved them, but they weren't offered as much as bear and potatoes. Was this why everyone was trying to keep her so busy? So she wouldn't find out what they were planning?

She must have been pale as a ghost as she stared at everyone with wide eyes. It was the chorus of 'happy birthday' that cause her tears to slip out of her eyes. She felt Chrom rest a hand on her shoulder after he whispered her name. "You guys…" she said with a tooth-bearing smile as she wiped her eyes with the pad of her thumb.

Her life, as short as it was, really did begin the day she met Chrom. That day she would first meet the man who would become her husband. That day she found purpose in a purposeless existence. She started forming more bonds than she knew what to do with. This roomful of people cared for her in spite of her circumstances. Granted some of them had their own rightful concerns at first, but time helps to mend bridges.

Anali couldn't think of a better way to spend her 'birthday' then surrounded by her friends, just chatting and eating. A few jokes were passed around them as they watched Frederick try to force bear down his throat. Needless to say Frederick wasn't exactly making the greatest of improvements.

Anali piled on the pastry horns onto her plate; when she turned back around she came face to face with Gaius who held out a small silver pendent by the chain in front of him. "Heya, Bubbles," he said, "I got you something."

She took it into her hands for a better look. It was a hummingbird with a small glass ball kept in place by the birds beak and tail. Inside the ball was a tiny sliver of something that carried pastel colors. "Heck of a thing, too," Gaius said while he released the chain. "Probably work a large sack in suns at the market."

"Then I can't take this," said Anali. "Not if it cost you that much."

"Eh, might have stretched the truth on that a bit," Gaius said with a shrug. "It'd be worth a sack of suns assuming they paid for sentimental value… 'Cause I made it myself."

"You made this?" Anali asked holding the pedant up to her eyelevel again. "B-But the details in the bird? And that little marble thingie, did you-"

"Make it? Nah. It's just something I've been holding onto for a while. See, it's got a little sliver of opal in it, delicate stone, you know?"

"So you used it in a necklace?"

"Hey, it's shiny, it's pretty-"

"It's beautiful."

"Pleased you like it, Bubbles," he said with a somewhat smug smirk. "Makes all the effort worthwhile."

Anali's brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed. There was something about Gaius' smile that told her that he had some form of ulterior motive. Again. "And you did this because…?" she asked.

"No reason in particular," he rubbed the back of his neck and made and effort to avoid eye contact with her. "None at all. Just… really good timing."

"You're trying to bribe me again!" snapped Anali. She hissed out through clenched teeth, "Gods, how many times do I have to tell you, _I'll keep your secret!_ I gave my word, shouldn't that be the end of it?!"

"Yes, it should," Gaius said holding his hands up in front of him for a moment. "I trust you, okay. Honest. But in my business, there's no such thing as a free meal. Gal who says she'll do something for nothing? That person is usually the first one wanting payback down the line."

Sighing, Anali looked down at the floor for a moment. Looks like there was only one way to finally end this. "Well, in that case it looks like I have something important to share with you," she said. Ignoring his befuddled expression she leaned forward, and whispered something into his ear.

A moment later Gaius burst out laughing and almost blew out Anali's eardrum in the process. He braced a hand against the table to keep himself upright. "And with a chicken…?!" he choked out. "You did not do that!"

Anali looked down at the floor with a slightly reddened face. The story she had just shared with him was completely fabricated. If she had any embarrassing memories she would have used one of those instead, but the worst she could think of was the time Chrom walked in on her bathing, and vice versa. But that wasn't really an option. "Yes, yes," she said, "And now you're the only one who knows. Does that finally make us even?"

Wiping his eyes, Gaius stood back up. "I see what you did there," he said bluntly. "And… I appreciate it. All right. Fine. Deal." He pointed at the necklace still in Anali's hand, "But you to have keep the pendant. It's not a bribe, more like a… you know… thank you gift, birthday gift, take your pick."

"In that case," Anali silently clasped the necklace around her neck, "I accept."

She yelled out when something, a strip of cloth perhaps, suddenly slipped over her eyes, she could feel someone's hands fiddle around with the fabric at the back of her head. "Too tight?" she heard Chrom ask from behind her.

"What are you doing?" asked Anali.

"Keeping you from seeing anything."

"Obviously. Why, though?"

"You'll see," said Chrom.

He took her by the hand and lead her, presumably out of the mess hall. Anali wasn't sure what to think with the secrecy and the blindfold. Had Lissa been the one to do this she would have been certain that the Cleric had something unsavory planned for her, but Chrom? Who knew.

The sent of hay and the sound of horses filled her nose and ears when they finally came to a stop. After Chrom released her hand Anali could hear the sound of excited giggles; the voices owner sounded suspiciously like Sumia. When the blindfold came off Anali was greeted to the sight of a pegasus.

Its black coat shined after being cleaned relatively recently. Clay beads decorated its black mane and tail. The tack it wore looked like it had just come fresh off the market and bore the Brand of the Exalt. Sumia stood beside the mare, almost bouncing in place out of sheer excitement. Anali looked back up at Chrom with her mouth slightly opened, silently asking him if this meant what she thought it meant.

"Her name is Amalthea," Chrom explained, smiling at Anali's dumbstruck look. "I confess I needed Sumia's help in finding her, as my knowledge of horses is limited. But both Sumia and the mare's previous handler say she'll work well with you."

Anali leapt up, wrapping her arms around Chrom's neck, which was not the most easiest of feats for her. He returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him, which successfully lifted Anali of the ground. He had aimed to find Anali something that would make him Husband of the Year, and Sumia had suggested on getting her her own Pegasus. That was an idea Chrom liked right off the bat, as Anali's riding had improved in the last year and it could be easy to think that she rode for a couple of years before.

"Oooh, I can't wait any longer!" Sumia squealed. "Why don't you take her for a ride?"

The Exalt and his wife looked back at their friend. Chrom knew that the moment between them was gone, as Anali was more than anxious to get on Amalthea's back now. But that was a plus side to marriage, there was always another chance for moments.

Sumia gave Anali a couple of sugar cubes, and instructed her to approach Amalthea slowly, show her that she wasn't a threat. After a few minutes of bonding Anali lead Amalthea outside; she put her foot into the stirrup and pulled herself up. She seated herself onto the saddle; a feeling of euphoria and excitement filled Anali as she tapped her heel against Amalthea.

The mare took off into a trot before she unfolded her wings. With a couple of flaps they were up into the evening air. Amalthea was her Pegasus. Not one of the Shepherds she was borrowing, but hers. This opened new doors for battle strategy, Amalthea gave Anali a new sense of freedom. For a moment Anali felt like she could take on the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you have no idea how many names I went through for that pegasus! You have no idea!


	24. Boys and Girls Like You and Me

"I can't thank you enough for doing this for me," Anali said, passing a long, thin box to Olivia. "Can't really hide it in our room."

"It's no problem," Olivia replied with a smile. "I think it's a nice gesture after the pegasus Chrom got you."

"Yeah. But I feel like he kinda set the bar as far as birthday gifts come…"

Not a day went buy where Anali wasn't looking for an excuse to go riding with Amalthea. Over a month had passed and she was still exhilarated by the notion that she had her own pegasus. At first Anali went out flying at least once a day, she would still fly often, but she allowed Amalthea to rest her wings with a few days in between. She'd fly by herself, or take along anyone willing to go with her.

March concluded shortly after her 'birthday,' and April passed without much of a hitch. Anali was present for several meetings to get her philanthropy project off the ground. There was a perfectly abandoned home within walking distance of the church; with a little renovation it should work perfectly for the food center.

In that time Liam had married his ladylove, Lazuli, and the two were living in a small apartment in Ylisstol. The wedding was relatively small, consisting of members of the Shepherds and a few castle workers Lazuli had befriended, the service was, once again, preformed by Libra. Shortly after there were rumors spreading around that not only had Miriel purchased a wedding dress, but she and Vaike were beginning to look for a house together. Some speculated that they themselves would marry before the year was out.

When May rolled around Anali already had a good idea what to give Chrom for his birthday. So, with something in mind Anali discussed it diligently with Benny. The blade was taken straight from a Valmese history book, said to be used by their own legendary hero. Three day's before the twenty-seventh Benny summoned Anali to his shop to reveal his work. It was spectacular; the perfect addition to Chrom's collection. Now she needed to keep it hidden for a couple of days; Olivia offered to hold onto it for her.

"May I see it?" Olivia asked her.

"Oh, sure," Anali said with a nod.

Biting her lower lip, Olivia opened the box. While she never picked up weapons that much in the past (something that had changed since she joined the Shepherds) Olivia developed an appreciation for the art of weaponry. It was something she kind of had to develop after becoming the ward to a man like Basilio. The blade looked like it could slice through steel, and the hilt was beautifully detailed with pieces of ruby and obsidian embedded in it. "Oh, that's lovely. Though I must say I never quite pictured either of you with a sword like this."

In unison Olivia and Anali looked up to find Cordelia standing beside them with a book of music under her arm. "Sorry," Cordelia said bowing her head slightly, "I didn't mean to pry."

"Perfectly okay," Anali said with a smile, maybe this was a sign that things between them were starting to get better. "It's actually Chrom's birthday gift. Olivia's just holding onto it for me."

"But he already has a sword," Cordelia pointed out. "Ylisse's most treasured sword."

"Oh, I know. But he's got a collection of replicated weapons from various historical figures, like the Falchion circa the Hero-King's time. I think I'm going to get him a baker's dozen of apple fritters too."

"Apple fritters?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Yeah," Anali rubbed the back of her neck. "I know he's got a bit of a soft spot for them."

"I didn't…" Cordelia whispered.

"Huh?"

"N-nothing," the red head said quickly. "I should be going."

And she was gone before either Anali or Olivia could ask what the rush was. Anali's brow creased as she watched Cordelia disappear out of the room. She was just about ready to give up on trying to understand what she had done to Cordelia, and why she couldn't stand to be in the same room as Anali. "Thank you again, Olivia," Anali said through a sigh. Taking in a deep, calming breath, she tried to smile. "Think I'll squeeze in a bit of swordplay next."

Olivia bit the corner of her lower lip. Oh, dear. How did she put this delicately? "But Lon'qu's out training," she said.

"I know. I'm hoping to get a little sparring in if he's willing."

The timid dancer looked nervous. Her friendship with Lon'qu had gotten to the point that he was okay with venting his general problems to her. The memory made her smile because of how quick he was to apologize when he realized what he had done. "My apologizes," he said, quickly sheathing his sword. "These problems are mine alone, I shouldn't be shoving them in your face."

"No, no!" Olivia said quickly. "Tell me your problems so I can help."

What had surprised her was how much she wanted to hold his hand again after she said that.

Lon'qu had ranted to her about Anali. How she went all out to mock him while training, and every moment in between. How it had been going on ever since he was given to the Shepherds. And how he was at his wits end with her. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Olivia asked. "I fear he's in need of a break."

"Oh, nonsense," Anali said allowing her hand to swish through the air. "I'm just making communications between us easier."

Olivia bit her lip again. Pelting a person with fruit made communication easy?

Cordelia was in no rush, but she simply couldn't stay in Anali's presence while Liam's words repeated themselves over and over, _"Then what's his favorite color? What does he like for dessert? His favorite season? Favorite place to be? How does Chrom like to relax? What's the one thing that annoys him the most? How about I just sum it up. Can you tell me anything about the man you ‘love’ so much?”_

Fine! Fine, Cordelia would admit it, she knew nothing about the Exalt! She loved a man she hardly even knew; there was a woman who could pick up on his favorite desserts, and that he had a sword collection. And what luck! He was already married to her!

_Oh, stop it!_ Cordelia told herself. _Just stop it!_

She told herself she wouldn't be like this anymore after Stahl took his fall in Elrond. There was no doubt that Phila and her squad were shaking their heads at her from wherever they were. Cordelia was doing a disservice to them, and her squad's sacrifice by becoming this entitled brat whenever the Exalt was involved. Their legacies deserved better.

Without even realizing it, Cordelia had bumped into someone, causing her to drop the music in her arm. "Whoops, sorry 'bout that," she heard Gaius say. He scooped her music book up and handed it back to her.

"No, it was my fault," said Cordelia, "I wasn't paying attention."

Gaius scratched at his nose. "In all fairness, neither was I," he mumbled into his hand.

"What was that?"

"Nuthin'."

Cordelia had to arch a brow as she studied the ginger haired thief. His hair had been cleaned, and he was even in some decent casual wear. Cordelia sniffed the air; was he using Virion's soaps?! "Okay, who are you and what have you done with our Gaius?" she asked him accusatorily.

"What? Aren't you the one who was ragging on me for not being presentable, Mother?"

"Yes, making yourself presentable, not making yourself into Virion II."

"Isn't that going a bit far?" Gaius asked with his arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised.

"You've been using his soaps," Cordelia told him bluntly. "It's like you're trying to impress someone."

She almost jumped in surprise when Gaius' face flushed. His hand reached into his pockets. "Can't I change things up every so often?" he said, briskly pushing pass Cordelia. "Are we done now, Mother?"

Gods on high, did Gaius have himself a sweetheart?

Cordelia shook her head. She heard the rumors the Shepherds spread amongst themselves, and while Cordelia would listen, she decide a long time ago that she would not be the one to start them.

Holding her music book close to her, she continued to the 'music room' as she liked to call it. The closer she got to it, the more she could already hear the sweet sounds of delicate strings. She peeked inside to find Stahl, his brow knitted together, his eyes firmly focused on his harp. When he gently placed his hands on the strings to silence them, Cordelia took the opportunity to applaud him.

Surprised, Stahl looked up, and a slight blush formed on his cheeks. "C-Cordelia," he said, unsure of what else to say.

"I'm impressed," Cordelia said flouncing to the stool beside her own harp. "You've been playing a relatively short time, but I would have thought it'd be more like a couple of years if I didn't know any better."

"I've been practicing like a madman until I'm good enough to play with you," Stahl confessed, "Even if my fingers become bloody and raw, or if my eyes-"

"Well, it's good to have a goal," Cordelia cut him off. Wow, and people called her dedicated.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be as dedicated to things as you are, Cordelia."

She laughed weakly. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Cordelia liked Stahl as he was now. Was it that desire that caused him to shove her off Dante that day in Elrond? "Well," she said with a slight sigh. "I actually thought I'd to a little practicing myself."

"Don't mind me then," Stahl said quickly with both hands up in defense.

Silently, Cordelia sat herself beside her own harp, and readied herself by it. Her hands where outstretched, fingers hovered over the strings. Inhaling, she plucked at a single string. "Wow, you played that note so beautifully," Stahl said dreamily.

Cordelia's head snapped in his direction. "Huh?" she questioned, utterly confused. "No, I didn't!"

Shoot, he said the wrong thing, didn't he? "No, I mean…" his voice trailed off, searching desperately for the right word, "The tone was lovely!"

"Stahl, it's just one note," Cordelia said irritably. "Could you even tell what piece I was about to play? Would you please let me finish?"

"Y-yes," Stahl said sheepishly. "Right. Sorry. Go ahead."

But it was gone. Any desire Cordelia had to play was just gone. Between admitting that Liam was right about her not knowing anything about the Exalt, and Stahl's unwanted praise she was just feeling so irritated right now she was afraid she may end up breaking one of the strings in her frustration.

"You know what," she said. "I don't really feel like playing right now. Think I'll go for a quick ride instead."

"But, Cordelia!" Stahl tried to argue. But it was too late. She had taken her music and left the room without another word.

"Enough, Anali!" Lon'qu finally snapped.

He tried to ignore it. He told himself that it would pass. But months went by and nothing changed. Lon'qu had reached his breaking point. "What?" the tactician asked innocently with her hands behind her back and head listed to the right. "What'd I do?"

"Don't play dumb. You've been mocking both me and your training. Don't deny it."

Anali pouted slightly. "How so?"

"Just now, you've been adopting a curious expression and poked me in the ribs."

"But you've been relatively relaxed around me, haven't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how I stand close, yet you haven't even broken a sweat."

Lon'qu opened his mouth slightly, but nothing came out. Anali had inched her way close to him, less than an arms length away, and it had only just dawned on him. "Gods above…" he uttered, stunned. How did he miss it? How was this even done? "What witchcraft is this?"

"No magic, I swear," Anali said with her hand over her heart. "Just two comrades-in-arms who've grown accustomed to each other. I apologize for my behavior, I was just trying to help. After our initial introduction, and I witnessed your phobia of women, I thought if I acted strangely enough, you'd be distracted, you'd forget all about it."

Crossing her arms, Anali added under her breath, "Granted it lasted longer than I expected."

Suddenly, Lon'qu was beginning to see their interactions within the past year with a new light. The chases Anali had given him, the teasing, Lon'qu had come to expect it these days. "If you aren't a con artist of the highest order," he murmured.

"I shall take that as a compliment," Anali said with a bold, tooth bearing smile.

Lissa peered over the corner of the garrison with her latest needlework tucked under her arm. She spotted Gaius, standing with is back to her, at a crossroad in the hallway. An impish smile played upon her lips, oh gods on high she couldn't resist! She placed her needlework under her arm, and quietly tiptoed up to Gaius. She quickly reached up, placing her hands over his eyes as she exclaimed, "Guess who?!"

The yell Gaius let out was high pitched and squeaky, he jumped back, whipping around to look at his 'attacker' only to find Lissa with a tooth bearing grin. "Sorry," Lissa said with a slight, snorty giggle. "Did I startle you?"

"U-uh…" Gaius cleared his throat, "N-not really, no…"

"Really?" Lissa asked, scooting up close to him. "It certainly seemed like that."

"Look, you shouldn't sneak behind people and cover their eyes like that! Sometimes I think you could stand to be a bit more princess-like…"

"I'll remember that next time we're out on the battlefield!" Lissa said poking him in the chest. She smiled, smugly. "Well, now you're going to feel super guilty when I show you the gift I brought! Ta-da!"

She extended her hands, showing Gaius her latest attempts at embroidery. Gaius' expression relaxed as he took it into his hands. "Lissa, did you make this?" he asked in awe.

"I've been practicing. Can you tell?"

"Well, yeah," Gaius said looking down at the decent caricature of an orange cat. "It looks like a real cat, not one of your… 'unique' ones."

"See? I wouldn't make such a bad wife."

"Never thought you would," Gaius murmured.

"Why Gaius, you old charmer," Lissa said with her eyes as big as she could muster. She scooted up even closer to him, causing Gaius' heart to flutter.

Gods on high, what was he thinking? If this kept up, people would get the wrong idea, and people would talk. They would talk about the lowborn thief who was trying to worm an easy way into the royal treasury. The thief who originally came to murder Exalt Emmeryn, sure Gaius had no idea that was the case, but the gossipers wouldn't care about that. They would just see the naïve princess who couldn't see she was being tricked. No. This had gone on long enough, he needed to stop this before he went way too far.

"When you…" his voice trailed off for a moment, "When you bat your eyes at me like that… people might get the wrong idea…"

"No they wouldn't," said Lissa. She shook her head, her pigtails bouncing playfully all the while. "Because they'd be right."

"They would?" Gaius asked, hope was beginning to swell up in his chest. Had he been wrong about his pipedream? Had he not been so foolish when he thought to give the ring he had been holding onto to her. "T-then, if you think I'm worthy, d-do you think…"

Grinning boldly, in spite of her red face, Lissa pointed straight at Gaius, the tip of her finger just centimeters from his nose. "You're going to say you love me and ask me to marry you right now," she said in her most commanding voice. "And that's an order!"

Gaius blinked twice and burst out laughing. "If I knew it would be that easy I would have done it along time ago," he said. He got the ring out from his pocket, then he took Lissa's hand, sliding the ring onto her finger. Slowly, he sunk onto one knee, still holding her hand in his. "I love you, Princess. Will you marry me?"

Lissa's smile softened. The ring was rather thin, but stylized into flowers and vines the closer it got to the rose quartz gem. It was perfect. Lowering herself down, Lissa pressed her lips against Gaius'; she could taste the lingering candy residue on her fiancé's lips.

They didn't tell Chrom and Anali until the next morning, after they spent most of the night in the stable to write a letter to Gaius' parents. After they sent the letter out they decided that Lissa’s brother and sister-in-law would be the first to hear the news through word of mouth. So, they announced it to them that morning at breakfast. "Wait," Chrom said, lightly pressing his fingers to his temple. "You're what?"

Rolling her eyes, Lissa let out an exasperated sigh. She held her hand up and pointed at the ring on her finger. "We're. Getting. Married," she said annunciating each word.

Anali practically launched herself out of her chair, and threw her arms around Lissa. "That's wonderful!" she said, pulling apart from her. Beaming, she held her arms out to Gaius. "Hug me, brother!"

Gaius' eyes wandered to the side as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I dun-"

He was cut off mid-sentence when Anali grabbed him by the shoulder, then hugged him around the neck. Gaius was stuck between trying to pull away or just accepting it. "Better get used to having 'prince' be part of your name from now on," Anali said in a sing-song tone.

"You're seventeen," Chrom told Lissa finally. He pointed an accusatory finger at Gaius. "And you're twenty."

"Okay, so we know our ages," Gaius deadpanned. "Thanks Blue."

"What's the big deal?" Lissa asked, crossing her arms. "You have no idea how old Anali is, but you married her regardless." She gestured to herself and Gaius. "We know there's a three year difference for us."

Anali's mouth twisted to the side, her eyes followed. True Anali didn't know her exact age, but she felt like she was twenty or twenty-one. She could never really describe it, she just had a feeling. But that wasn't something she was about to bring up right now. "Will you relax, Blue," said Gaius. "It's not like we're just going to pull a Whitmore and get married today."

"Yeah," Lissa added. "We've agreed to wait another year at minimal."

"What the heck is 'pulling a Whitmore?'" Anali asked.

"You know," Gaius said allowing one hand to talk with him, "the way Butler and Stumbles eloped the day he put the ring on her finger."

"Oooh."

"I still think you're both rushing this," Chrom said with one hand running through his bangs.

"I don't think they're rushing it anymore than we did," Anali argued. "At least they've agreed to wait a bit, and they can afford to wait."

Chrom looked up at Anali to find a particular glare in her eyes. It was a look that was usually reserved for the battlefield, and the message was clear; _'I will counter every argument you have, and I will win.'_ Sighing, Chrom got up from his seat and pulled Lissa into a hug. "If you're sure about it," Chrom said through another sigh. "I'll support it."

Lissa let out a tooth bearing grin, squealing happily as she returned the embrace. When they parted, she grabbed Gaius by the arm. "Come on!" she said happily. "We still have to tell Maribelle!"

Gaius' face paled. "You sure you don't want to do it yourself?" he asked.

"What? No! We gotta do it together!"

Lissa pulled the thief out of the room by the arm, marching to a beat only she could hear. As soon as they left Anali's head snapped in Chrom's direction with a hard glare in her eyes. "What?" he asked, sitting back at the table.

"If you're going to be one of those psychos who can't stand the idea of the girl in their life seeing a boy," Anali said, sitting across from him. "I can tell you _right now_ you will never have to worry about that with our daughters. Or children."

Chrom simply stared at her with wide eyes as Anali nonchalantly bit into a slice of buttered bread. She wouldn't threat such a thing… right?

He hand to tap his fists against his chest a couple of times to clear his throat. "Well, now that is just the two of us," he said. "I'd like you to know that the Shepherds will be marching out soon enough."

Anali's brow rose when she heard this. "What for?" she asked. "Bandits, Risen, or politics?"

"None, actually. We've been looking into these rumors about a hidden village that claims to house a descendent of the Radiant Hero. If these rumors hold any water, then a warrior like that will be very welcomed on our crusade against Risen."

Anali rubbed the left side of her temple. "So you want us to go on a wild goose chase to find a village that may or may not exist, and recruit a man who may or may not exist?"

Of all the foolish…

Maribelle was clearly less than thrilled when Lissa happily relayed the news. Mercifully Lissa didn't seem to notice, but Gaius did. Twinkles eyes glared straight at him with full force. "That's wonderful news, darling," she said forcing a smile. She reached out to take Gaius by the arm. "Mind if I speak to your lucky man for a moment? Thank you kindly!"

Immediately, Maribelle pulled Gaius into her room, closed the door, and practically tossed him against the wall. "Call it off," she demanded. "But break it to her gently."

"Uh… pardon?"

"Call off the engagement," Maribelle repeated. "And break it to Lissa as gently as possible. I've no idea why, but she does seem attached to you, and the last thing I want is to see her little heart shatter."

"Look, Twinkles, I think the only thing we have in common is that we both love Lissa. So do you think we can at least be civil for her sake?"

Maribelle let out a low, hallow laugh. "And I'm sure you hope that I might forgive you?" she asked not even bothering to hide the mockery in her tone. "And then we might become oh-such-good-friends? I think not!" She jabbed her finger into Gaius' shoulder twice as she continued. "You broke into the royal treasury with the intent of stealing from the realm. And then you did it again!"

"Look, I know that, okay?" Gaius said, moving her hand away from him. He wasn't about to add that thieving was part of his job description, so what did she expect? But he sensed that it wouldn't get Maribelle onto the side of Team Gaius.

"Then I'm sure you know that you were caught during your first raid of the treasury?" Maribelle inquired. Her face was beginning to turn beat red while her voice was raising dangerously high. "You clamed my dear father was behind it! He was hauled in front of the magistrate and almost put to death because of you!"

Gaius placed a finger over his lips. "Can we keep it down, Twinkles? I think we have an audience outside the door. Look, that wasn't one of my proudest moments in an attempt to avoid the noose, but if you give me a few minutes I can explain everything."

"If I want a dog and pony show, I shall attend a carnival. After I've told Lissa before she makes the biggest mistake-"

"She already knows."

Maribelle's eyes snapped wide open when she heard this. "I told her last night, okay," Gaius explained. "I wasn't going to let it go that far without telling her the part I played in Shalom's near-death. I also told her what I'm about to tell you, if you would just give me a few minutes."

She crossed her arms and stared at the ginger for a moment. As awful as it was there was a part of Maribelle that hoped it would have come to this. But in her head Lissa wouldn't want anything to do with Gaius, then her treasure could be her treasure again. "I'm listening," she said curtly.

"After I was caught, someone approached me," Gaius explained, keeping his eyes off her. "They wanted me to say Shalom was behind it or else…"

Maribelle's eyes softened slightly. "Or else what?" she asked. "Gaius, did they threatened to kill you?"

Sighing, Gaius placed his forehead into his waiting hand. "No, Twinkles. Not me."

"Then who?"

"Who do you think?"

Her pupils shrank. Her face paled. Her blood ran cold. But… No. No. He was… he was lying, wasn't he? In a moment of pathological panic Maribelle tore the door open and sprinted down the hall, desperate for fresh air.

A week passed, Ylisstol celebrated their Exalts twenty-first year, and their Princess' engagement. Maribelle was a little distant from not only Gaius, but Lissa as well. The Griffon Riders were working vigilantly, the most promising were being stationed at the borders, and summer was on its way.

That day Nowi found herself a spot in the library. Her face and clothes were littered with inkblots with crumpled sheets of paper surrounding her, evidence of her many half-baked ideas. She hardly paid attention to the door opening. "My goodness, Nowi," she heard Libra said as he walked by with a pile of books in his hands. "Dare I ask what all this is?"

"I'm trying to make a strategy, like Anali does," Nowi explained. "I was thinking that if I had a set plan, we might be able to find your heart faster."

"You're still on about that?"

"Of course! If anyone needs their hurting healed, it's the same man who prays for the lost lives when we battle humans."

That surprised Libra, he wasn't completely sure if anyone noticed. Yes, Libra would often pray for the lives lost during battle, no matter who they were. People could always change, those people, Plegians or bandits, could have turned themselves around, but would never get the chance now.

He was a little surprised to hear that Nowi knew he did this. It wasn't something he announced, partially because he preferred to pray in silence. "So," Nowi said looking down at her papers again. "I thought I should get organized and try to come up with the perfect strategy that's sure to help!"

Libra smiled to himself as he put the books he borrowed back onto the shelf. "If I may say, Nowi," he began, "I do not think I've met anyone with a heart as big as yours."

The Manakete's eyes lit up when she heard this. "Whoa! Really?"

"Yes, you are quite remarkable," Libra said, turning to her with a kind smile. "I'm very blessed to have you fighting for my cause."

With a pink blush on her face, Nowi couldn't help but grin. "I think I like being remarkable!"

Olivia sat down on the grass, fiddling with her fingers while her heart pounded in her chest. Lon'qu was trying for the clean cut on the water flask once more. There was a few moments of silence with Lon'qu just readying himself with some calming breaths. In a flash he removed the sword from its sheath. The sword gleamed in the sun for an instant as Lon'qu slashed at the flask. He stood still for a moment, his sword hand outstretched, but the flask remained still, completely unshattered. "Huh?" Olivia breathed out. "Did you miss?"

A small smirk played upon his lips. "Look again."

The dancer girl looked back at the flask. There was a thin line at the neck of the flask. "Oh my gosh, you did it!" Olivia squealed, leaping onto her feet.

"It would appear I've succeeded at long last," Lon'qu said, sliding the blade into its sheath.

"I'm so proud of you!" Olivia exclaimed with a bold grin.

Lon'qu froze up at her side. He held his breath for an instant, and his eyes had seemed to shrink. What warranted this reaction when it should have been a high point for him? She looked down to see her hand in his. "Sorry!" she said quickly, snatching her hand back; she rubbed the palm against her clothes. "I guess I kind of grabbed your hand… I-I know you don't like being touched, but I just got so excited and-"

"I don't mind," Lon'qu said forcing himself to look away. "If it's with you."

The dancer girl's face turned red. "Y-you don't?!" she questioned. "Oh, gods… this is so embarrassing!"

"You're the one who grasped my hand."

"I know, but…" Olivia forced herself to look at the ground with a hand grasping at her forehead, "it's complicated."

There was an awkward silence between them that was getting worse by the second. Clearing his throat, Lon'qu fiddled with his shirt. "In any case," Lon'qu broke the silence. "I must thank you for helping me master this, I really couldn't have done it without you, Olivia. You've… made me stronger. And that is why I would like to offer you this…"

Confused, Olivia slowly looked up to find Lon'qu, completely red in the face, with his arm stretched out to her. In his hand was a small box; she held her own hands out, creating a net for the item as it slid out of Lon'qu's fingers. Holding her breath, Olivia opened the box to find a very pink ring. "Oh, it's so pretty!" Olivia said dreamily. She froze in place once she realized what a ring generally meant. She looked back up at Lon'qu. "D-does this mean…?"

The myrmidon placed a hand in front of his face in a futile attempt to hide his blush. "I would…" he forced out, "I would like us to marry."

"I thought you didn't like women?"

"I don't…" Lon'qu said upon clearing his throat. "As a rule. But you are no ordinary woman. With you, I feel no embarrassment." In a bold move he reached out to take her hand into his. "I do not tremble, or grow tongue-tied, or-"

"Oh!" Olivia's eyes widened in realization. "You don't actually dislike women at all, do you? You just get nervous around us!"

"Are you saying I'm scared?" Lon'qu inquired with a slight twitch in his brow. "Of women? Absurd! Because I'm not… mostly not."

Olivia placed a delicate hand in front of her mouth, muffling her giggles. "Why are you laughing?" the myrmidon asked tensing up once more. Damn it, was she about to say no?

"Don't you see?" Olivia asked, gripping his hand. "This means we're exactly the same! We both get embarrassed, and we both have a hard time around people! We're going to get along perfectly!"

Lon'qu blinked. "D-does that mean… you accept my proposal?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Olivia asked, placing the ring on her finger. "I must confess, I've liked you for quite some time, Lon'qu."

A very small, but very genuine smile happened upon Lon'qu's ever reddening face. It was going to be different this time, Lon'qu wouldn't allow history repeat itself and let another girl close to him die. Olivia was not going to leave this world through the hands of another. "I am delighted to hear that," Lon'qu said in earnest. By now, they were holding each others hands, both of them, with their fingers laced. "I hereby vow to never leave you side... I dedicate my sword to protecting you."

Olivia smiled another tooth bearing smile. "And I promise to stay by your side as well for the rest of my life!"

Two weeks into June the Shepherds found themselves on one of Regna Ferox's sailing vessels headed West for the alleged 'hidden village.' Along the way they fought two different things, boredom, and seasickness. The two that were hit by this ailment the most were Anali, and Panne. The two stayed below deck with the horses, pegasi, and griffon. Panne had transformed, finding it to be more comfortable than her bipedal form. She must have been feeling very ill given she actually allowed Anali to rest against her side.

Panne's body shuttered; the moans rumbled from her throat. Anali wasn't quite sure what to look for while Panne was transformed like this. At leas twice she was afraid a certain groan meant that she was about to die. Gods, Anali hated sailing and being below deck like this was not helping at all. "Have you no fear lovely ladies," Gregor said entering the stable with a root in his hand. "Master Gregor have answers to all your problems!"

"A root?" Anali asked bluntly.

"Not just any root," Gregor said, pulling a kitchen knife out of his pocket. "Is ginger root, perfect cure-all for sickness on sea."

The sellsword cut a few slices and handed them to Anali. She slowly nibbled one of the slices, which only caused her stomach to churn. At her side she could hear a munching sound from Panne. "Give it few minutes," said Gregor

The taguel sucked in a breath, her breathing quickly became labored and Panne began gagging. She vomited onto the stable floor, successfully causing the horses to spook. Anali's stomach did a back flip as soon as the rancid smell reached her nostrils. "Oh, gods," she whimpered. It was going to come back to bite her in the arse, but she hurried onto her feet and ran outside for fresh air. "Are we there yet!?"

Panne lied in her spot, breathing through her teeth, the aftertaste was horrible. "Many apologizes," she heard Gregor say after a thump from a water filled pail. "Bit of a gamble on Gregor's part. Gregor knows full well that ginger not best for furry little bunnies. Took gamble at Panne's expense."

"You do…" the taguel shuttered, afraid she was going to throw up again, "you do not bear the blame." She shuttered again. "It was a gamble on my part as well. I knew that, but was desperate for relief."

Gregor remained respectfully silent as he mopped up the mess. "Want Gregor to sit with Panne until we dock?" he asked.

Panne shuttered when she was struck by another bout of nausea. The proud warrior in her said she could sit it out on her own. She could handle things on her own, as she had for most of her life. But there was no shame in admitting ones shortcomings she knew that, and Panne wasn't sure she could bear this torment alone. This Gregor was asking out of the goodness of his heart, it would seem cold and malicious to turn him down. "I-it would be much appreciated," she said.

Anali was just about draped over the starboard side rail. Her elbows planted firmly on the frame, her head was in her hands, her fingers were entangled with her roots. The ginger was not helping her much, even Chrom, who was rubbing her back, didn't help. She squeezed her eyes shut, a wave of nausea hit her, and her mouth was beginning to water. "Are we there yet?" she whimpered out.

"Not even close," Chrom said with a sympathetic smile.

Her blood was beginning to boil, she was just flat out tired of feeling like crud. She was starving, but dead afraid to eat anything for fear of it coming back up. Every waking moment was pure agony, she tried to get as much sleep as possible, as it was the only time Anali could get any relief. But each nap lasted a few minutes and they were always filled with abstract fever dreams. "Anali?" Chrom asked, reading the frustration on her face.

"This is stupid!" she snapped, turning towards her husband. "We've uprooted the Shepherds to find a man that may or may not exist, in a village that probably doesn't exist!"

"Okay, fine, I stand corrected," Anali crossed her arms over her chest, "hidden village exists, what does Anali know?"

"The real question," Chrom said, standing close to his wife, "is whether or not a descendant of the Radiant Hero truly resides here."

Three days after Anali's outburst they found themselves in the Garden of Giants, a training ground according to the locals. The village men would regularly spend their days there for a skirmish or two. According to the locals claims, the Radiant Hero's descendent was on this plot of land to train quite often. "What do you know about this Radiant Hero, anyway?" Anali asked with a raised brow. "I've never really been able to find anything in the history books."

"Just what the legends tell through word of mouth," Chrom explained, "that he's an unparalleled warrior from another world. They say he felled thousands with a divine blade blessed by Ashera herself."

From another world? That might explain why Anali could never find anything about him in her books. "And if his descendant exists and possesses even a tenth of his skill…" Anali said slowly.

"Exactly," Chrom finished. "It's as I said before, strength like that could be of great used to us against the Risen."

"This assumes he would even fight for you. Pretty bold assumption, that."

In unison the couple turned around to find a towering man, matching Chrom in stature, dressed in blue and white armor. He had wild blue hair and a bit of stubble on his chin. Even in its sheath his sword looked positively ancient, it was a wonder it hadn't disintegrated a long time ago. Anali let out a shrill yell, and quickly stepped back and grabbed Chrom by the arm like a frightened child. "Who are you?" Chrom asked.

"I'm Priam," the man introduced. "The hypothetical descendant you were just going on about."

Chrom visibly flinched with a slight blush on his face. So much for making a good first impression. "Well met, then," he murmured before clearing his throat. "I'm Exalt Chrom, of Ylisse, and this is my wife, Anali. I apologize if I sounded presumptuous just then." He paused for a moment to look Priam over once more. "Though I see I was clearly correct in my assumptions about your strength…"

"Flattery is cheap, friend," Pram said crossing his arms over his chest. "Very cheap. So, to what do I owe the honor? Ylissean royal's come all this way just to enlist me?"

"Yes, actually," Anali said with her pointer finger erect. "Risen are still a problem, and we could use all the help we can get."

Priam eyed the couple for a moment, gripping his chin in thought. "Interesting," he said thoughtfully. "But I've little interest in following someone else's orders…" His eyes fell upon Chrom. "Unless they're handed down by a man who can fight for himself."

"And if I prove myself such a man?" Chrom inquired.

A sly smirk played upon Priams lips. "Prove it and see," he replied simply.

Chrom couldn't help but grin when he heard this. "Right to the point, I see," he said. "I think I like you already."

"Easy there," Anali said, nudging him in the side with her elbow. "Treat a guy to dinner first." She looked back up at Priam, ignoring the blush on both men's faces. "We'll expect your men in twenty minutes."

Ten minutes later Anali looked down at her book of personal strategies. Even from a distance, Anali could see that Priam had himself quite the army, and his own strategy was being taken straight out of a Feroxi book. Priam was getting himself stationed behind his forty-nine men. It was not cowardice, it was apart of the challenge he wouldn't even give the Shepherds the time of day if they couldn't battle their way through his men.

However each member of Priam's army were very clearly seasoned warriors and mages. Which was why Anali did not want anyone to fight alone. The problem was that they currently had an odd number of units amongst the Shepherds. "I'll be fine on my own," Tybalt said stroking Falkor's feathers. "We're strong enough to hold out."

"There's still their Sages we need to worry about," Anali said. "Virion I want you to pair up with Cordelia, Ricken, you're with Sumia."

The idea was to dwindle down as many as Priam's men as possible before Chrom took him on himself. It was pretty clear that both men wanted a one-on-one with each other. So Chrom was seated in behind Anali on Amalthea as the Shepherds battled Priam's army below them. Sully had her usual zeal, she plowed through the battlefield, hurling a lance at a Swordmaster who was going head-to-head with Kellam.

Elaine stayed close to Donnel, the Cleric had taken to bringing an axe with her during battle. It was a wee bit jarring considering how she was when she first joined the Shepherds, but no one was about to complain today. The two worked skillfully with each other, watching each other's backs against the Sages.

Everyone was paired up on the field, some of them a bit more odd than the other, such as Frederick with Tharja. The Dark Mage looked like she wanted to kill someone, but was unsure of who exactly. Tharja already had a distaste for Frederick because of his Fanatical Fitness Hour, he only got off curse-free because Anali liked him.

Overhead, Tybalt and Falkor had successfully steered clear of stray arrows and spells. Tybalt's aim with an axe was nothing short of impressive, able to injure one of Priam's men from the distance. Chrom didn't make him captain of the Griffon Riders for kicks and giggles after all.

"I'm going in," Anali said, looking over her shoulder slightly to glance at Chrom.

She tapped her heel against Amalthea's ribs, urging her forward. Anali carried the Pegasus' reigns in one hand, and her lance in the other. The lance was designed by herself and Benny, meant to mirror her sword. It was sleek and white, with a few stones embedded at the top, below the blade, and the bottom of the staff. She could feel Chrom's hands around her waist as they glided over head, pass the other two pegasi, and the griffon.

Anali maneuvered Amalthea across the battlefield, Priam's forty-nine men dwindled down to seventeen. She pulled on the reigns, signaling for Amalthea to fly lower. The black Pegasus circled the field twice before she was low enough for Chrom to safely leap down.

He landed nimbly, his knees bent, and hand already on the hilt of his blade. Overhead his wife flew off, blasting one of Priam's men with an Elthunder spell. "Nice entrance," Priam said, removing his blade, Ragnell, from its own sheath. "I'm impressed. Now show me what you're made of!"

He whipped out Ragnell and aimed for the attack for Chrom's head. The Exalt successfully blocked it with Falchion, Chrom stepped around, guiding the blade towards Priam's side, only to have it blocked by his own sword. It went on like this for a while, the two blue haired men exchanging blows that were quickly blocked. They even successfully managed to travel in a full circle, twice.

Every so often the black Pegasus would circle around them before it went back into the fray. Anali knew it was something they both wanted, but she still couldn't help but worry when Chrom was so far away from immediate help if Priam injured him. The memory of her horrible nightmare came back to her, the dread alone made her just want to blast Priam and run into Chrom's arms. But if she interrupted their battle it would probably just lead into an argument. No, Anali would just keep it to herself, like usual.

This was not getting them anywhere; it was clear that strength alone was not going to win Chrom this battle. He drew his sword back as though he were about to strike again, when Priam went to block the blade it never came, and he nearly stumbled forward. Chrom turned towards his back, then connected his elbow to Priam's back, causing him to fall forward.

Priam had dropped Ragnell at his side. He quickly reached out to grab it, then Priam turned himself onto his back. The tip of Falchion was pointed strait at his neck, if it's wielder really wanted to Priam would be cut off from his windpipe. The two stared off with each other, both of them panting heavily.

Priam tilted his head back, chuckling to himself before he said, "You're good."

When the battle ended there were several lines of people waiting to see either a healer from the village or one of the Shepherds. Sully sat herself on a stump, trying to dress the wound on her arm with one hand until someone could take a look at it. From her expertise - not that she had any when it came to healing - it didn't look that bad; just a graze from an arrow.

"Hey, Sully," Kellam said taking the strip of cloth and securing it around the wound for her. "I wanted to thank you for watching my back, back there."

"Hey, no sweat, pip-squeak," Sully said, smacking him playfully on the arm. "I reckon I owed you one for one damn thing or another. It's funny, I can't even imagine how I fought back if I didn't have you around. It feels good knowing someone's looking out for you."

"I know!" Kellam said, beaming. "I feel so much stronger when you're out there."

Sully smiled slightly. Ugh… this big dolt sometimes. "But it's even more than that, Kellam," she said. She avoided his gaze, and rubbed the back of her neck. "The way you want to help everyone else… You make me want to be a better person."

Kellam's face flushed when he heard this. These weren't words one would often hear from Sully, but that didn't make them any less genuine. "Um, well, funny you should say that…" Kellam rubbed the back of his own neck, "see, thing is… I'm more interested in protecting you than anyone one else."

The red haired Cavalier raised an eyebrow at him. Kellam was practically built for defense, his armor was near impenetrable. Hell if something were to hurt him it was probably his own armor. "Oh?" she questioned, surprised.

"I like you, Sully," Kellam confessed, his face was red and his hands were clammy. "I really like you. S-so I was thinking maybe… we could… get married?"

"Married?!" Sully repeated feeling like someone just punched her in the jaw. What surprised her the most; the fact that Kellam just proposed, or the fact that her first thought was 'yes?'

"Yeah, married," Kellam said with his hands out in front of him in defense, afraid that Sully might attack him for such a suggestion. "I went out and got you a ring and everything! O-okay the ring's back at the garrison, b-but-"

Sully looked a little pained. "I'm not much of a lady, y'know," she said. "Not sure I'd be much of a wife."

Immediately, Kellam reached out for her hand. "I think you'd be great!"

Her blush was almost as red as her hair. Laughing to herself, she ran her free hand through her bangs. "This… this kind of crap isn't easy for me," she admitted, "but… I like you, Kellam. I've… I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"So then… yes?" Kellam asked hopefully.

Slowly, Sully nodded, with a smile growing on her lips. "Yeah," she said. "All right, pip-squeak. Let's do it!" She slapped him on the shoulder. "I'll watch your back, you watch mine, and together we'll be unbeatable!"

Anali heaved, placing a pail of water in front of Amalthea. "There you go girl," she said, patting the mare on the neck.

"Seems I've been a big fish in a small pond for too long," she heard Priam say from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to find him speaking with Chrom. "I'd say it's time I saw the open sea again." He held his hand out in front of him. "Consider me signed up."

"Excellent," Chrom said, taking Priam's offered hand. They shook. "And welcome aboard."

Anali walked up to Chrom, who, without even looking, laced an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to his chest. "Y-you're leaving us, Priam?" one of his men asked with a voice shaking like a leave. "B-but we'll be adrift without you! You were inspiration to every man here!" The man cleared his throat. "And a true friend."

The tactician took a moment to look at Priam's little army. Really look at them. Priam's little army was actually a culturally diverse group. Anali could recognize some of the various uniforms they wore, Feroxi swordsmen, Plegian wyvern riders, Ylissean Pegasus Knights, even Knights dressed in red and gold, perhaps Valmese. "Wow," Anali said in awe. "You've a pretty diverse army here. How'd that happen?"

"They came to challenge me and never left," Priam replied, shrugging one shoulder.

The man straightened himself up, finding a resolve within those few short minutes. "We'll not hold you back, Priam," he told the man in question. "This world had a need of men like you. But… do us the honor of one last match before you set sail!"

Priam just about burst out laughing when he heard this. "All right, you're on!" he exclaimed. Priam paused for a moment before looking at his new captain. "Sorry, Chrom, I'll try to make this quick."

The Exalt shook his head. "Take the time you need, we're not setting sail right away."

The thought alone made Anali want to weep. "Can we just build a new castle and live here?" Anali asked looking up at Chrom as Priam took on each of his former warriors.

Her husband smiled slightly before he kissed her on the crown of her head. "There might be an uproar if we do that," he said, "considering this isn't Ylissean territory."

She pouted slightly, and leaned her head into his chest. "Then can you just knock me out when we get back onto the ship."

However, there was no need for that. Both Anali and Panne felt better than ever on the trip home. Panne spend the trip on two legs, while Anali happily played her ocarina for Olivia to dance two. It was nothing short of a miracle that neither of them felt ill. But Donnel knew better.

He searched the ship, trying to tell one room apart from the other. There were so few rooms on the ship for couples to share, it was either one sleeping quarters for the men and another for the ladies. There was one for the Exalt and his wife, unsurprisingly, and another for Mr and Mrs Whitmore, but Vaike and Ms Miriel would be separated on sea. Donnel really hoped he wouldn't have to peek into the ladies room.

But, thankfully, Tharja was in the stable, reading one of her spells books, or something of the like. "Heya, Tharja!" Donnel said, approaching her. "That's one mighty impressive hex of yours!"

The Dark Mage peered up from her book. "What are you talking about?" she asked dully.

"Well, it was your hex that cured the seasickness goin' 'round, right?"

"Childs play," Tharja said, using her book to hide her reddening face. "I only did it because I was bored and so Anali wouldn't suffer again."

Smiling still, Donnel crouched down in front of her. "I don't think that's true," he said. "I think it's 'cause you're not as mean as you want people to think."

"Oh?" Tharja inquired, her voice as stony as ever. "And why do you think that?"

Donnel stood up and tipped his pot helmet. "'Cause you cured Ms Panne too."

The Dark Mage sucked on her lower lip, her bangs hid her eyes as Donnel left the stable. Quickly she snapped her book close and began banging it against her forehead, muttered "Damn it," repeatedly.

A couple of weeks passed after Priam's recruitment. Unsurprisingly, he seemed got get along well with Lon'qu, and the two could be found training in the early hours of the day. The Shepherds marched out every so often when new of Risen reached their ears, Chrom was always hopeful that the monsters were almost at the bring of extinction, so to say.

Within those weeks Lon'qu and Olivia wrote to Khan Basilio about their intentions to wed, though they had not an idea of when. Anali liked to imagine that Basilio was ecstatic, even if he never showed it. And as promised, Kellam gave Sully the ring he bought her and they promptly informed their friends and family of their own engagement. Unlike Lon'qu and Olivia, or even Lissa and Gaius they had a rough idea of a wedding date. Sometime in the late spring or early summer.

Life was going on relatively peacefully.

Anali looked herself over in the mirror. Wearing an all white dress was probably going to bite her in the butt later on, but she couldn't help it if she liked what she liked. She was supposed to see various workers in the city for the apprenticeship program with Chrom that day. At long last, her projects were getting off the ground with the food center currently stocking up on food before it opened.

Anali ran her hand through her hair, deciding if she should bother putting it up when a wave of nausea splashed over her. Whimpering she crouched down, covering her mouth with one hand. She took in several calming breaths, silently praying for it to pass. Her shoulders relaxed when her prayer was answered. She must have come down with a minor bug, that was the third time that week that she was nearly sick. It always hit Anali hard, but it also passed. Nothing she was really worried about.

"Anali," Chrom said poking his head into their room. "I'm ready to go when you are."

"Okay," Anali said getting back onto her feet. Hopefully Chrom hadn't noticed. "Are we going to ride together, or not? And if we are I vote on taking Amalthea."

Shaking his head, he smirked slightly. "I almost regret getting you that pegasus."

Anali pouted playfully. Her pout died quickly and was replaced with a smile as she grabbed Chrom by the hand. She pulled him down the hall, and they were soon at the stable. Cordelia was already there, putting a tack on Dante. "Oh," she said, turning around to see them. "G-good morning."

"Good morning Cordelia," Chrom greeted with a smile. "Going out for a ride?"

"Y-yes," she said avoiding eye contact with either of them. "I need to keep Dante in shape."

"I know what you mean," Chrom said with a slight laugh. "Lately I've had a hard time taking Telemachus out riding."

"Oh! I can try to help if you want," Cordelia offered.

"I couldn't-"

"No, I insist! I-I mean if he likes me. If not…"

Anali could hardly hear what Cordelia was saying. Her stomach was doing back flips, the world was spinning. It would pass, it would pass, it would pass. It always passed… it always passed… Gods, why was it not passing? Her mouth was beginning to water. Oh no… oh no…

She shoved Chrom back to give her momentum, she ran out of the stable completely ignoring the calls from Chrom and Cordelia. Bracing herself against the doorframe she heaved, vomiting on the grass, right next to the stable entrance. Anali took a few breaths in, her mouth tasting utterly horrible, it was in this time that she was aware that someone was holding her hair back, away from her mouth. "Here," Chrom said, placing a pail of water at her side. "Drink this."

"If you think you can hold it," Cordelia added from behind Anali, still holding her hair back.

Anali scooped handfuls of water to clean her chin, and try to wash away the aftertaste. "I think we should hold off on the meetings for a couple of days," Chrom said.

"No!" Anali argued, getting onto her feet.

"Anali, you're obviously not well. I'm sure everyone will understand if you take a couple of days off. They'll know it's not because you don't care. Stay here, and we'll have a healer see you."

"Chrom, I'm fine. It's just a bug, it'll pass."

"Anali!" Cordelia said, raising her voice a bit more than she expected. Well, she got herself started, may as well finish her piece. "You're body is clearly trying to tell you something, and you should listen to it. Last time you didn't listen to your body you ended up collapsing the next day. Please, see a healer at least, just to be sure it isn't anything serious."

Anali bit the inside of her cheek. Crossing her arms she sighed in defeat. "Fine…"

The healer Chrom made her see had been working for House Ylisse since his grandfather was Chrom's age. She was always the one to turn to whenever someone in the royal family fell ill. After Chrom explained to her what happened in the stable she asked to see Anali… alone. Which left Chrom waiting impatiently out in the hall.

He waited, his back planted against the wall, looking straight at the door the two disappeared in. Gods damn it all, why did the healer want him to wait out here? Chrom was her husband, shouldn't he know what was going on?

All Chrom could think about, whether it was illogical or not, was the lizard bite Anali received about a year ago. What if she wasn't as well as the Feroxi healer lead them to believe? What if the infection was back? Okay, vomiting did not sound like a symptom of the infection, but Chrom never realized how afraid he was of it coming back until now.

If the infection really did came back he would go straight to Ferox to get the flowers for her again. He'd bring back the entire garden if he had to.

Gods, what was taking them?

Chrom stood up straight when the door opened at long last. "You're sure?" Anali asked the healer. "You're _sure?_ "

"Yes, yes, I've seen it enough to recognize it," the healer said, taking one of Anali's hands into both of hers. "Milady," she said before looking up at Chrom. "Milord."

Chrom watched as the healer walked down the long hallway. When he looked back at Anali her face had paled, and her eyes were wide. Her fingers lightly touched her lips, frozen in place while her breathing was shallow. It was the tears that slid down her eyes that cause worry in him. "What is it?" Chrom asked, approaching his wife, he took her face into his hands. "Anali, what's wrong?"

That broke Anali out of her trance. She looked up at Chrom, tears still flowing out of her eyes. "S-something…" she struggled to speak, "something wonderful has happened."

His brow knit together in confusion. Anali, on the other hand, smiled in spite of her tears. She placed one hand over Chrom's. "Chrom…" she said, just above a whisper, "I'm pregnant."

For a moment the world stopped spinning. His blood went cold, and a he felt a if only for a moment. Had he heard correctly? He must be mistaken. "What?" he asked dumbly.

"I'm with child," Anali laughed slightly as she squeezed Chrom's hand. "We're going to have a baby."

Chrom stared at his wife, his eyes were unblinking. "W-we're…" he struggled to find his voice. "A chi…"

A joyous laughter escaped his throat as he took Anali into his arms and spun them both in place. The action caused Anali to knock a heel into a podium that carried a bust of someone probably important, and it fell over, shattering on impact. Ignoring it Chrom held Anali so that they were at eyelevel; the grin on Chrom's face was downright boyish. "Any idea when?" he asked her.

"Late April, early May," Anali replied, "I'm about a month in."

"I-I can't believe it," Chrom said, pressing his forehead against Anali. "A child…"

Yes, a child. Anali could hardly believe it herself. The family she wanted was just around the corner now. Boy or girl Anali was going to love it with everything she had. They both would.

Chrom’s smile slowly died. His brow knitted together, his eyes refused to look at Anali. “What’s wrong?” she asked. “Chrom?”

"Calhoun…" Chrom said slowly, "he left a blood soaked legacy for Emm when he died. I don't… I don't want to do the same for our child."

"Chrom," Anali said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We know better than Calhoun. Even if, gods forbid, something happens to us we're not going to leave a huge mess behind for our children to clean up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops…
> 
> Hi Priam, you're here early.
> 
> And Anali nips the 'my daughter/sister's dating, better grab the shotgun' cliché in the bud. I fucking hate that, it can die slowly and painfully in a fire after being dunked in a vat of oil. It’s not funny, and a it’s a fucking lazy conflict.


	25. Under Impression

A full two weeks passed before it was publicly announced to all of Ylisse that Queen Anali was with child, that an heir would be born come April. Needless to say the people were ecstatic, even those who still doubted their Exalts choice in a spouse. 

With those two weeks the couple told everyone they needed to tell personally. Lissa being amongst the top. And since Chrom was the one to tell Lissa about their engagement, Anali took it upon herself to inform Lissa about the pregnancy. And the perfect opportunity came up thanks to her own engagement. Porter and Opal Bates sent letters back and forth with their son, looking for an opening in his father’s schedule, and sending money to them to come visit Ylisstol.

Lissa pretty much took charge in readying the guest room for her future in-laws. Anali found the princess in one of the bigger guest suites; Lissa was speaking with a couple other people, one of them had a number of fabric swatches in hand. Anali heard something about curtains a few times. Others was moving a few pieces of furniture into the room, a love seat, table and chairs, and a chest at the foot of the bed. “Lissa,” Anali called. She tipped toed her way pass the men lugging in mahogany chairs. “Still picking curtains?”

“Well, yeah,” Lissa said without looking at her. She held swatches in her hand as though weighing them against each other. “They’re Gaius’ parents, I want to make a good first impression.”

Anali wanted to point out that she was the scion of the royal family. How could they _not_ be impressed by that? But she decided against it, it probably wouldn’t calm Lissa’s nerves at all. Being Ylisse’s princess probably meant that she had to make a good impression every time someone important came to visit, even if it was her fiancé’s parents. 

Lissa’s brow furrowed as she looked through swatch after swatch; desperate to find a good choice for the curtains. Anali was sure that if she stared long enough, she could see steam rising out of Lissa’s ears. Over _curtains_. She really wanted his parents to like her.

“Actually,” Anali said, taking one of the swatches in her own hands, “I think we’ll be having another guest coming.”

“Oh?” Lissa breathed out half-interested. “When?”

“Not for another… eh, seven or eight months. Though I think this one will be more permanent.”

“Okay, great. Plenty of time for-”

Lissa’s brow rose for a moment. A permanent guest? A permanent guest that won’t be coming for seven or eight months? Dropping the swatch, Lissa turned to look at Anali. Was she implying what Lissa thought she was? “Are you…?” Lissa asked slowly. A small smile appeared on Anali’s face. “Wait, you…? Really? _Really?_ ”

“I’m not due until April,” Anali said with a brightening smile on her face.

A squeal of delight escaped from Lissa’s lips. She threw herself onto Anali, causing her to take two steps back. Lissa squeezed her sister-in-law, giggling all the while. When Lissa pulled apart her eyes had lit up. “I want a niece!” she declared.

Anali’s own smile slowly morphed from genuine to forced. “Great, Lissa…” she said, “it doesn’t really work like that, but great.”

Later that afternoon Anali had sent a letter to Flavia, informing her that she was going to be an aunt. The return letter made it sound like Flavia was debating on whether or not to personally visit them in the near-future. There were plenty of things that could tear the reigning Khan from her duties, but just the news of her sister’s pregnancy alone wasn’t one of them.

Friends would say that Anali was glowing. Her smile never faded, still exuberant about the news. She chatted non-stop with her future in-laws when they came to meet the girl their son fell for. Even the visit from Duchess Rebeck couldn’t bring her down. 

Anali was with child. She was closer to having the children she dreamed of, the _family_ she dreamed of. She just needed to wait until April, _April,_ and then her son or daughter would be in her arms. Even if she wasn’t showing yet, her child, Chrom’s child, _their_ child was growing inside her. Anali couldn’t have been happier.

_I throw the doors open to find myself in a war-torn hall. I recognize the room instantly, for I had seen it in a dream before. I can now identify the creatures as Risen, and I even recognize the soldiers uniform belonging to the Ylissean military._

_Why am I seeing this again?_

_Keeping my back to the wall I inch my way around the room until a soldier is slammed against the wall by a Risen. The woman bites back a sob, the Risen breathes its haze onto her face. The Risen lifts its head, a sword has been plunged into its abdominal area. “I believe the woman you want…” a low, dangerous, and, more to the point, familiar voice says, “is me!”_

_The voice’s owner lifts her sword, slicing the Risen from its abdomen to its shoulder. The Risen froze for a moment before it disappears. The girl stands up, layered blue hair falls down her back. “We can’t let these things win,” she tells the soldier. “Now grab a sword, and fight!”_

_She turns around to face her subordinate, and my suspicions are confirmed._

_It’s Marth._

_Was this the future Marth had warned about? A world where Risen appear to have over-populated? Would this had been a result of the Fire Emblem being stolen? How far into the future was this?_

_A Risen comes barreling up to Marth, with her Falchion look-a-like she blocks the attack before its axe can touch her. Marth pushes herself away, sliding a few feet across the floor. Straightening herself, she thrusts herself forward, forcing her sword into the Risen’s chest, killing it. Marth keeps her eyes on the Risen as it disintegrates; her head snaps up as another Risen stomps up to her._

_Her sword blocks the second axe. Maneuvering herself around, Marth jumped up to give herself momentum as she attempts to attack the Risen. It misses, but she’s still as impressive as ever. Landing, she looks over her shoulder, another Risen is running up to her._

_The East wall explodes the moment Marth readies herself. I am thrown off my feet. I hear Marth cry out as debris is thrown about, the building we’re in rumbles, and I’m sure the floor is beginning to crumble. I cover my head with my arms and wait for the tremors to stop._

_Much like before, the hall is barely recognizable. Half the floor is still standing, and all four walls are gone, exposing me to the clouds as black as night. “So ends the human race,” I hear. Pushing myself back onto my feet, I still can’t see the source of the voice, but by it’s voice alone, it seems larger than life._

_I see Marth hanging off the edge of what remained of the floor. Nimbly, she pulls herself up, she unsheathes her sword as soon as her feet hit solid ground. “The future is built upon the past,” the voice taunts, “but your kind shall never see it.”_

_Marth is twitchy, her head turns to find the source of the behemoth. Again, she sees something that’s just invisible to me. But this woman who seemed so sure of herself has fear written in her eyes. “Your mother and father are dead, tiny one,” the voice continues to taunt with a low chuckle. “You couldn’t even keep the last of your family alive.”_

_A strained sob escapes Marth’s lips as she sucks in a breath. Her eyes glisten, she’s struggling to keep her tears in. She did not need to hear this, not now, not from this monster. What had Marth been through?_

_Wait, I didn’t hear that last line the last time I had this dream…_

_I see Marth tighten her grip on her sword, I also see her hands shaking. I feel like the invisible creature is circling around us like a vulture to it’s prey. The monster roars, causing my ears to begin ringing, the building shakes; it will not last much longer. “And now it is your turn,” the invisible voice says, euphoria in it’s booming voice, “to die!”_

_The wind picks up in unison with the shrill shriek of the unseen monster. Marth stands her ground, her own screams mixed with the monsters. I can almost imagine the creature whizzing down to attack Marth, but in a flash… she’s gone._

_Stunned I turn my head to see a wyvern flying away from the scene as fast as the beast could go. I hear a couple of voices going back and forth with each other. I hope Marth’s rescuer could get her to see reason._

_I jump at the sound of another roar. I fall, the building could stand no more._

Anali woke up with a jump and her heart in her throat. A dream… just a dream. 

Her hand reached out to the side, wanting to feel Chrom’s warmth against her icy hand, but all she felt was air. Her head turned to the side to find his spot on the bed empty. Lowering her hand onto the sheets she found them cold, he had left a while ago. How odd, Chrom usually waited until she woke up before getting out of bed.

There was a knock at the door before it opened to reveal Marlee. “Good morning!” she said as chipper as ever. 

Tossing the blanket off, Anali climbed out of bed. “Morning,” she said absently.

Her hands laid themselves flat on her belly. She was beginning to show just a little bit, not enough to immediately link her to pregnancy, but enough to look like she was putting on weight. The little bump made it all the more real, and all the more surreal. What would she think when she looked like she stuffed a melon under her dress?

Six more months. Anali had six more agonizing months to wait until she could hold her beautiful baby in her arms. Boy or girl Anali wanted to hold it, love it, raise it. She and Chrom had already discussed a number of names Link, Morgan, Gwyneth, Jacin, Zelda, and more. 

They even discussed the idea of naming a girl after Emmeryn; while it seemed like a nice gesture neither one of them wanted to have their daughter feel like she had to live up to Emmeryn’s legacy. This child would be the heir to the Ylissean throne, they had enough pressure on them with that alone. So the list of names had one crossed off.

Marlee laid out a tunic and a pair of slacks on the bed. It was only a matter of time before Anali would have to switch into her maternal wardrobe. “Marlee,” Anali said as she began stripping herself of her sleeveless nightgown. “Can you fetch my lance for me? I want to run a couple of drills this morning.”

Obediently Marlee strode over to the cupboard on Anali’s side of the room. It was where she stored her effects, her sword, her lance, her tomes, and it was where she kept her ocarina. Opening the cupboard door Marlee stepped back and gripped her chin. “It’s not here,” Marlee said plainly. “Nor your sword or your tomes.”

Anali, who was in the middle of putting on her trousers, quickly hurried to the cupboard. Aside from her ocarina, and a few loose pages from her tomes, it was empty. Her effects were gone. Her brow knit together, Anali was sure they were there last night. First Chrom, now her weapons.

“Uh… okay,” Anali said with her hands up. “Have someone ready Amalthea, I’ll go out for a ride after eating.”

Marlee bobbed her head. “I’ll have that taken care of.”

Aside from the maid who brought Anali her breakfast, and the guards who stood close by, the dining room was practically empty. The maid presented Anali with small cream-filled pastries, and a saucer of raspberries and blackberries, along with a pot of her favorite cherry tea blend. “Excuse me,” Anali said to the maid as she sat herself down. “Can I get more of the berries, please?”

The maid flashed her a smile. “Right away milady.”

Almost as soon as the maid had left, Marlee hurried to her side. “I’m sorry, Anali,” Marlee said, crouching down slightly to meet her eye, “but Amalthea seems to be… gone.”

“Gone?” Anali said sawing one of the pastries in half. “What do you mean gone?”

“I mean she’s not in her stable. Or any stable. One of the guards said that the Exalt had her moved early this morning.”

Chrom moved her?

“Milady,” a pink haired maid walked up to the two. Anali was sure her name was Effie. Or maybe it was Elphie. No, she was pretty sure it was Effie. Effie held an envelope in her hand, upon bowing slightly, she handed the envelope to Anali. “The Exalt asked me to deliver this when you woke up.”

Curious, Anali took the letter. She used her knife to open the envelope, still holding onto the knife, she slid out the letter, and unfolded it.

_Anali,_

_I’m sure you’ve noticed some of your belongings missing from our room. I will inform you that Amalthea has been moved until further notice… until the baby is born. I think it’s best for the both of you that you lay off the physical activities and riding until you have given birth._

_With that in mind, by the time you get this letter the Shepherds and I have set out to march early this morning. The Griffin Riders had spotted a band of thieves headed for a border village, they’re not Plegian, but rather Ylissean with a few Feroxi men thrown in. I have some of your strategies with me, we shouldn’t be gone long._

_I ask you take it easy, stay in side, try your hand at knitting, or just read a book. Relax a little._

_Love always,  
Chrom_

Anali needed to reread the letter twice before it actually sunk in. The heat in her cheeks was almost hot enough to burn the letter. He was really doing this? He was really about to treat her like some delicate flower? He confiscated her effects and her pegasus like she was some child?! “Son of a _bitch!_ ” Anali seethed, stabbing the knife right into the table.

“That’s _mahogany!_ ” Effie gasped duly mortified.

Oddly enough, learning that the Exalt and his wife were expecting didn’t feel like it did when she first found out about them. Probably because Cordelia kind of saw it coming when Anali threw up by the stable that day. When she held her hair back her first thought was something along the lines of, _‘Good Gods, she’s with child.’_ And surprise, surprise Cordelia wasn’t wrong.

After the Shepherds had successfully defended the border village - not far away from where her squad was once stationed - they were allowed to mingle with the grateful village. So, she decided to see what the shops had to offer with Sumia, who was currently side-tracked by baby garments.

She held up a tiny white thing that was probably a christening gown. Cordelia wasn’t sure if Sumia was just excited for Anali and had babies on the brain, or if she was secretly expecting too. Surely if Sumia was with child Cordelia would have been among one of the first to know. Actually the more Cordelia thought about it, considering who Sumia ended up marrying she was pretty sure they _couldn’t_ keep it a secret. Poor Frederick was bound to be so conflicted over his loyalties.

“Most of the girls seem to have caught the bug,” a voice said from behind her. Cordelia jumped in surprise then spun around on her heel to find Stahl. The olive-haired man gripped his chin in mock-thought. “I’d say it’s going to be a three-way race between Sumia, Lissa, and Nowi to feel the baby once it starts moving.”

“Well, two out of three of them are in the position to have children,” sighed Cordelia. Oh, wait, Lissa and Gaius weren’t exactly married yet. “More or less.”

“Alas, this bug’s going to be sticking around for a while,” Stahl sighed ruefully. “We’ll think it’s gone, but then they all relapse.”

“I suppose it’s a good thing the army has those like us, who seem to be immune,” Cordelia said with a slight smile. This conversation was sort of stupid, but it was fun. Yes, sometimes Stahl found a way to push her buttons, but he was easy to talk to.

“What do you think of this?” Sumia asked the two, oblivious that Stahl had even joined in with them. She held a spring bonnet in her hands. “It’ll be just in time for their child, don’t you think?”

It was a nice bonnet, however the problem was it wasn’t going to fit a newborn who was coming out in the spring. And by the time the next spring rolled around the bonnet would be too small. However, Sumia wasn’t about to let Cordelia point this out to her as she went to the shop keeper to ask if there was anything to go with the bonnet. “I think she’s going to be busy for a while,” said Stahl.

“Looks like it,” Cordelia replied flatly.

The scholarly air Stahl was trying to keep dissipated the instant he cleared his throat. He offered a hand out to her, his eyes rolled playfully to the side. “Might I treat my lady to dinner?” he asked. “I hear they have some Valmese cuisine here.”

A small smile formed on Cordelia’s lips. That sounded lovely, and the thought of spending the evening with Stahl tempting. But she couldn’t just leave now, she was supposed to be spending time with Sumia. “I…” her voice trailed off for a moment, “I should really ask Sumia if it’s okay.”

“I don’t think she’ll notice,” Stahl said with a half-hearted shrug. Before Cordelia could say anything else, Stahl poked his head into the shop. “Hey, Sumia! Alright if I steal Cordelia for a bit?”

Panicked, Cordelia held her hands up, whispering to him to keep his voice down. The man was beaming as he looked down at her. “She said it’s okay,” said Stahl.

“Did you have to yell?” Cordelia asked quietly.

“It was probably the only way to get her attention,” he took her hand, “now c’mon! If we go now we should be able to get a good seat.”

Cordelia smiled, tightening her grip on Stahl’s hand as she allowed him to lead her through town. They ran past Gaius, who was conversing with a man in a pot helmet. The man was pinching the bridge of his nose. “I can’t believe you brought me there…” Chrom hissed through his teeth.

When Gaius approached him for a night on the town, Chrom reluctantly agreed. When Gaius brought him some spare clothes to cover his Brand, Chrom put them on without complaint. He complained a little when Gaius shoved the pot helmet onto his head, but the ginger’s argument about the coat Chrom wore being pointless the instant people recognizes his blue mop was convincing.

But Chrom could have counted on was Gaius taking him to a cabaret. At first it was innocent enough. And then the entertainers got… frisky. Gaius seemed at home flirting with the maidens, never mind that he was in a committed relationship. But the instant one of the maidens touched his chest, Chrom let out a number of dry sobs - he wasn’t crying, he would insist - and started yelling for Anali.

That cause the entertainers, and their customers to fall silent and stare at him while Gaius pound a fist on the table laughing at him. “Don’t be like that Blue,” said Gaius. “We had a laugh.”

“You did!” Chrom snapped, tossing the pot helmet into Gaius’ chest. The force was enough to get a groan out of the thief. “Why, in the Gods name, did you bring us to a _brothel_?! _I’m_ happily married with a baby on the way, and you’re engaged to my sister! If Lissa ever finds out where we were-”

“I don’t think she’ll oppose to a little brotherly bonding,” Gaius said in the most blasé tone possible as he popped a couple of hard candies into his mouth. “And trust me, a few years down the road you’re going to be relaying this story to your kids while laughing your arse off.”

“I highly doubt that,” Chrom said entangling his fingers through his hair. He was still angry with Gaius, but that talk about ‘brotherly bonding’ made it slightly difficult for him to stay mad. Just _slightly._ “Let’s try this again. But this time, I’m choosing our next stop.”

“Whatever you say, Blue,” Gaius said, handing the pot helmet back to him.

At the inn that housed the Shepherds for the night Anna happily stretched her arms above her head, humming a happy tune. “Someone’s enjoying herself,” she heard.

Whipping herself around, Anna came face to face with none other than the newcomer Priam. Priam, who had busied himself every day training. Priam, who seemed to have developed a little friendly competition with the likes of Lon’qu, Vaike, and even Chrom himself to see who could take out the most bandits during their scrimmage. Priam, who was pretty much glistening with sweat after he finished his evening training. Anna had to wonder if he ever trained with his shirt off. What a sight _that_ had to be.

“Hey there, handsome,” Anna said sweetly, the same tone she used for male customers. “I am, in fact. I just sold a bit of inventory at three times the price I paid for!”

Priam didn’t exactly see the honor in swindling hardworking men and women. And the Secret Sellers excelled at that. This army was filled with oddities. When Priam first saw that they had a Manakete and a Taguel - both of which he thought extinct - there was a part of him that _wanted_ to be defeated that day, that _wanted_ to join this army. They didn’t have the numbers Priam previously had, but they did have the strength.

And then there were women like this Secret Seller. Priam had seen them enough to know the lengths they would go to for a quick and easy bag of suns. How this one ended up with Chrom’s group was a puzzle to him. But the most Priam could think of was that she had an easy guard incase she angered a customer. “So long as you don’t drag everyone down because you pissed off some sucker,” said Priam.

Rolling her eyes, Anna shook it off. “Oh, don’t worry,” she said. “Even if I did anger someone they’d have to search very hard to find the right Anna.”

“All the more reason to lay low,” Priam mumbled to himself. 

“Why are you worried?” asked Anna. She placed her hand on Priam’s bicep, an action that caused the man to freeze up for a moment. What, a man like him never had a woman touch his muscles before? “One look at a big strong man like you is enough to send anyone running with their tails between their legs.”

Priam pulled his arm out of the woman’s grasp. “I shouldn’t have to,” he said firmly, “don’t rely on me to cover for _your_ actions or someone else’s.”

Without another word Priam walked off, into the inn, and probably straight to his room after he washed up. Something’s would never change no matter where they were. Sighing slightly, Anna simply shrugged. Can’t win them all.

Inside the mess hall Nowi had her elbows on the table, her eyes held upon Tharja, who was obscured from her view thanks to the spell book in front of her. Nowi could hear the Dark Mage scribble something down on the bit of parchment in front of her. Whether or not Tharja knew she was there or not was unknown to the Manakete. “Tharja,” Nowi said, dragging the name out as long as she could. “What’cha doing?”

“Strange,” mused Tharja. “I cannot read through the shell that cloaks your mind.”

“But dragons don’t have shells…”

Sighing, Tharja pinched the bridge of her nose. She would have thought a dragon would know a thing or two about magic. It either showed what Tharja knew about Manakete’s, or just highlighted how scarce they were these days. “Since you’re here,” Tharja lowered her book, allowing Nowi to see her face. “I need some of your nail clippings. Just a sliver or two from the end will do perfectly.”

Curious, Nowi list her head to the side. “What for?” she asked despite taking out her dragonstone.

“Manakete talons are used in Dark Mage divinations. I want to see what the future holds for me and Anali.”

Technically Tharja was looking to see what the future held for Chrom and Anali. To see whether or not the Exalt would die, then Tharja could swoop in and comfort the mourning woman, making her finally returns Tharja’s affection. She took the news of Anali’s pregnancy on a chin. If a future for them involved that royal brat then Tharja would raise it with her. If Anali wanted more children then she would find away to make it so. 

The resident Manakete slammed her hands on the table and leaned forward, right into Tharja’s personal bubble. Her eyes could not have been any brighter. “You can tell fortunes?!” she exclaimed. “I’ll give you every talon I have if I can have a fortune, okay?”

Sighing, Tharja placed her hand flat on Nowi’s face and pushed her away. Maybe she should have had the farmboy get them for her instead. “I suppose you want me to find your true love, right?” she asked through a yawn.

Nowi’s hair almost stood up on it’s own as soon as Tharja said that. Her face flushed, and she swallowed. “No!” Nowi shook her head, “I want to find out about my mom and dad. Where they are, if they’re safe and all that jazz. Can you do that?”

The Dark Mage bit the inside of her cheek while she drummed her fingers against the table. “I may take me a little while, since I assume neither of us know anything about them,” she said, “but it’s doable, if you give me your talon clippings.”

The Manakete nearly leapt off her seat exclaiming, “I’ll get to it now!”

The more Anali thought about Chrom and his letter the angrier she got, and the angrier she got the more she ate. At first it was just radishes, something she normally wasn’t overly fond of a year ago. But as time went on Anali kept the palace cooks busy with her demands for popovers, and tomato or pumpkin soup with feta cheese. 

Anali had gotten news of everyone’s return a good hour before they actually arrived. Just enough time to get herself ready to face Chrom. Granted the fact that he asked Marlee and Ofelia to have a sort of sleepover with Anali while he was gone made her anger dissipate _slightly._ What Chrom had done was not acceptable, she was pregnant, she wasn’t carrying some deadly virus, she wasn’t suddenly made of glass. She was just pregnant, women became pregnant all the time.

So, Anali sat in the dining room with one leg crossed over the other. She wore the darkness dress she owned, a black and purple dress with a high collar and padded shoulders. It gave Anali just the effect she was going for. In front of her was a plate with three apple rose tarts, haloed a handful of radishes cut into roses. What Anali had wanted was some baked apples and a few radishes, but the cook took a few creative liberties. Not that Anali could complain, it looked too pretty to eat. 

She nibbled on her radishes while she waited, with her goblet close by. The liquid was a dark red, almost purple. Nothing alcoholic, just a mix of blackberry and cherry juice. Anali was trying to invoke a placebo effect.

Anali took a brief sip as soon as soon as she heard Chrom enter the room. Anali locked her eyes on the empty chair across from her. Her face was as relaxed as ever, a skill she acquired over time playing the board game with Virion. “I missed you,” she heard Chrom say as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

And then Anali threw her drink in his face.

There was a snort from Lissa, who had seen everything from the doorway, while Chrom took a step back. His cape and overly complicated belts stained with a purplish-red color, while his bangs and sideburns clung to his face. “What was that for?!” he snapped, wiping his eyes and soiling his gloves.

Rising to her feet, Anali shot back, “You know very well what for! I don’t know what’s worse, the fact that you went behind my back and stole my effects and pegasus, or the fact that you went out on a mission without me.”

“You know very well why you had to stay behind,” argued Chrom, “I explained it in my le-”

“That you couldn’t tell me _to my face!_ Gods damnit, Chrom! The midwife said it’s perfectly safe to go riding, to march right now. Hell, she said that staying active _help_ when I’m in labor!”

“The midwife isn’t my wife and child,” Chrom countered, his voice was low, almost like he was growling. “So she can shut up for all I care.”

“So you want to make the delivery yourself, then?” Anali challenged, unaffected by Chrom’s change in tone. “Fine. Do you know the best way to cut an umbilical cord? Best way to clean a newborn? What if the baby doesn’t cry when it comes out? Or, gods forbid, what if there’s complications during labor? I’m more inclined to listen to a woman who’s had several children, and delivered more than listen to a man who will never do either.”

“And if something goes wrong? If you end up injured while training? Fall of your pegasus? What will happen if you lose the baby?”

Why did Anali get the feeling that Chrom wasn’t telling her something? These concerns had to come from somewhere, he couldn’t have just woken up and decided this. “Losing the baby is always to be a concern not matter what,” Anali said much more calmly as she hugged herself. “But I’m not going to be gripped with fear because of ‘what ifs’ that might not even happen.”

Anali half-expected Chrom to argue with her. She expected him to snap at her. She expected something, she just wasn’t expecting what actually happened. Chrom pulled her close, he kept one hand firmly pressed against the back of her head, forcing her face into his chest; his other arm was wrapped around her shoulders. His breathing shook, and Anali could have sworn that his eyes were tearing up. Wasn’t she supposed to be the emotional one? “Chrom, what is it?” Anali asked quietly.

“Mother…” Chrom’s voice shook. 

The word hung above Anali’s head, but Chrom did not elaborate beyond that. But the implication behind that one word was not lost on her.

Chrom returned Anali’s effects, but was still pretty adamant on keeping her away from Amalthea and any other equine. But it couldn’t be helped come harvest, this year the royal family were invited spend the harvest festival at the Farfort. Donnel was overjoyed at the prospect of seeing his mother for the first time in over a year. Anali, seasick prone Anali, couldn’t wait to visit the Farfort again under better terms. “Anali, maybe you should stay here,” Lissa suggested before they set off. “You don’t exactly have sea legs.”

“And miss a visit to the Farfort?” countered Anali. “My body’s doing whole bunch of crazy stuff right now, maybe I can actually be comfortable on the sea this time.”

Anali threw up three times on the way over. 

Chrom brought half the Shepherds along with them, putting Tybalt in charge of the half staying in Ylisstol should something go wrong. But, given that Ylisstol had less and less it may not have been necessary. 

Mayor Grey met them at the entrance of the forte, utterly exuberant to find the Exalt and his Shepherds. Donnel sprinted pass the Mayor and headed straight for his childhood home to see his Ma again. The village was alive, lit up by warm colors and the merrymaking of the villagers. 

Gaius, who had never set foot in the Farfort before, was taking in everything the village had to offer in it’s sweets department. This one vendor’s candy apples look particularly delectable. After buying one he felt a pair of hands wrap around him from behind. He looked down, fully expecting to see familiar yellow sleeves, but was instead met with very like pink gloves. Gaius froze, she was about to kill him, wasn’t she? She was going to shove her parasol down his throat and open it he just knew it! 

“It would appear the Alder family is in your debt, Gaius,” Maribelle said quietly.

“What?” the thief asked flatly.

Releasing him, Maribelle took Gaius by the hand and lead him somewhere more secluded. “I’ve been writing back and forth with my father,” Maribelle explained. “And if you can tell me who plotted against him, we might finally be able to take him off the council.”

“What?”

“Father and I both have a good idea who put you up to it,” Maribelle turned her eyes to the ground, sneering, “Lord Duir is not above doing something that dastardly. How he could father a man as decent as Tybalt is beyond me.”

“What?”

“Is that all you can say?” Maribelle snapped. “It’s simple. If Escalus Duir really was the one who plotted against my father we can finally remove him from the council. I know it’s asking for a lot for us-”

Gaius held his hands up, one of them still hanging onto his candy apple. “I haven’t done anything Twinkles,” he said. “Besides stir up a mess of trouble.”

The blonde furrowed her brow and smacked Gaius on the shoulder with the back of her hand. “Nonsense. Look me in the eye and tell me you didn’t write that letter saved my father. Tell me you didn’t write it, confessing to you actions, knowing full well that you were putting yourself in danger.”

The ginger avoided Maribelle’s gaze. Almost as soon as Gaius put the blame on Shalom Alder he wrote to the magistrate explaining that it was him. He didn’t say anything about a third party, not wanting to risk him owning up to his threats. “Escalus Duir,” he muttered. “He was the one behind the whole thing.”

Smiling, Maribelle embraced him again. “I take back everything Gaius,” she said, “I can sleep easy knowing you’re the one my treasure chose. And this information will help everyone on the council. Once Father springs this up at the next council meeting we can finally strip Escalus of his title and give it to Tybalt. It’ll probably get a little complicated with him as Captain of the Griffon Riders, but I’m sure he can make it work.”

The thief grinned weakly. “Glad I could help.”

The house of Tinhead was relatively small, even when Donnel’s Pa was still alive. But it was perfect for them. He was pleased to hear that Luce was getting along well in his absence. She had hired a little help to take over Donnel’s chores for peanuts. And then Luce less than subtly dropped the fact that she was seeing someone. Romantically. “What?” Donnel asked, almost dropping his mug of cider. “Since when?”

“Few months after you left,” said Luce. She looked down at her own cider, she cradled the mug in her hands and smiled warmly at it. “You remember Evert Hayle, don‘t you?”

“Miss. Rosaline’s pa?” Donnel asked in wonder. Mr. Hayle kinda became a bit of recluse after Mrs. Hayle tragically passed away about three years ago. “Hadn’t seen hide or tail of ‘im in ages.”

“Well, nearly losin’ Rosaline to those… scoundrels last year put thing’s into perspective for him.”

“He make ya happy?”

“What would you say, Donny?” asked Luce.

The boy knit his brow together. His mother never quite seemed to lose that tender smile of hers this evening. A smile Donnel hadn’t seen since his pa died. “I’d say yeah,” Donnel took a sip from his mug.

“What ‘bout you, Donny?” Luce asked. “Surrounded by strong, beautiful women, any o’ them sendin’ your heart a-flutter?”

The cider nearly went down the wrong tube. Clearing his throat Donnel pounded on his chest a couple of times. “Is that a yes?” Luce asked grinning like a Cheshire Cat. “Should I be expectin’ grandkids soon?”

“I wouldn’t go countin’ chickens just yet. Ah mean… I like her,” he began drawing circled with his finger on the table. “She’s… a little hard to get a long with, but she’s real nice when she wants to be…”

Luce’s smile died slightly when she heard this. “I’m not gonna tell you who you can and can feel for,” Luce reached out for her son’s hand. “I just don’t want you to project something that doesn’t exist in this girl. I just want you to be careful.”

“I will Ma,” said Donnel.

Outside the light’s steadily began to go out, and the townsfolk were headed into their homes. Luce clicked her tongue. “Over already? Sorry, Donny, I shouldn’t have kept you-”

“Ma, no,” Donnel shook his head. “Festivals come and go, I ain’t seen you in ages.”

Mrs. Tinhead smiled. What did she do to be blessed with such a good boy. Of course, she had his time in the Shepherds to thank for that, he did seem different from before. He was growing up while her back was turned. “In any case,” Donnel said, draining the rest of his mug as he stood up. “I oughta get to the inn. I’ll try to stop by before we leave tomorrow.”

“But, in case you don’t,” Luce stood up with her arms open to him.

Without another word Donnel pulled his mother into the tightest hug he could muster.

The lights in the in were still on by the time Nowi walked into the inn. She spent the festival playing with a few local kids, then with a stray dog after the kids went home. She was finally feeling warn out from the long day and could probably sleep soundly that night. In the entrance the Manakete spotted the Dark Mage, it was almost a month since Nowi had given her a whole talon, but she still hadn’t gotten back to her about her parents. “Hey, Tharja!” Nowi called.

“Hey… you…” Tharja forced out. Her face looked rather pained, like it was stuck in place for some reason.

“So did you do it? Did you find out about my mom and dad?”

“Yes…”

Nowi’s purple eyes lit up. “So what’s the story?” she asked, grabbing Tharja by the arm. “Don’t hold out on me! Details! I need details!”

Gods damn it, how was Tharja supposed to do this? She was not good at this sort of thing. Quite the opposite really. “Your mother and father are… doing well,” Tharja said through a grumble and a forced smile. “They worry about you a lot and can’t wait to see you again.”

“That’s great,” Nowi beamed, “So… where are they?”

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. “They’re uh…” Think of something, think of something. “Far, far away. Too far for you to ever reach.”

“Pfft!” Nowi scoffed. “Don’t forget I’m kinda immortal. I’ve got plenty of time.”

“It won’t be enough. Just be content with the knowledge that they’re well.”

The Manakete’s brow knitted together and she pouted in thought. “What aren’t you telling me?” she asked. Well damn. “C’mon, Tharja. I’m a grown woman, I can take it.”

Tharja bit her lower lip, unsure of what to do. If Manaketes outlived human by several thousand years didn’t that mean they carried burdens longer than humans did? But this was something Nowi asked for. Besides, it’s better Tharja explain herself now while she was still alive than have Nowi be hunted by it a thousand years down the road. “I… couldn’t locate your parents,” Tharja said, avoiding Nowi’s gaze. “Which means-”

“That they’ve just gone to a land so far away neither of us have ever heard of?” Nowi asked in awe. “Like Priam’s ancestor?!”

She figured it out. She _had_ to. Nowi acted childish, but she far from stupid. This was just her keeping up the act. So Tharja just played alone. “I suppose it could mean that,” she murmured.

“Aw, that stinks,” Nowi pouted, “guess that mean’s I won’t be seeing them anytime soon. Thanks anyway, Tharja.”

“Um… welcome…”

Nowi kept her smile for as long as possible while she was in Tharja’s line of sight. As soon as the smile came down, so did her tears. 

The Dark Mage waited a few minutes before she contemplated heading to bed herself. She figured it was probably for the best that she didn’t run into Nowi again, it was probably best for the both of them to keep up the act and pretend the Manakete didn’t receive bad news. “Heya,” the voice almost made her jump. Almost. 

Whipping around Tharja found her servant boy, tilting his helmet back with a large smile on his face. Gods, he didn’t… Her face was warm. Why was her face warm?! “You didn’t see that,” Tharja said bluntly.

“Pretty sure I did,” Donnel said with a cheeky grin. “I keep sayin’ you’re not as mean as ye want people to think.”

Tharja’s hands balled up into a couple of fists. She wanted to come back with something, to tell him that he was wrong. But she couldn’t think of anything. “Night Miss. Tharja,” Donnel said, flashing her another smile.

She glared at Donnel’s retreating form. That stupid boy made her emotions go to war with her head, and Tharja couldn’t tell which side was winning. “Stop it!” she hissed under her breath. “Stop trying to sway me from Anali! Stop trying to… sway…”

Libra was one of the last to return to the in that night as he helped the locals clean up. Humble work was always the best way to unwind. The in was mostly disserted, quiet, but the silence never got to him. Until he heard someone sniffling. 

On the second floor, at the very end of the hallway, Nowi was crouched down, her shoulders shaking as she hiccupped on a few quiet sobs. It was a sight Libra could barely stand to see. To see a lady as pure-hearted as Nowi, Nowi who spent the past year trying to help Libra find his own heart, who was always so careful with her human companions when she transformed, reduced to tears… The gods would strike him down before Libra turned a blind eye to this.

He met her at the end of the hall, and crouched down to meet her level. Libra placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, startling the Manakete slightly, just enough for her to look up at him. “I…” Nowi whimpered out, trying to dry her eyes. “I wasn’t…”

“Don’t keep it in, Nowi,” Libra advised. “No one will think any less of you if you have tears to shed.”

The Manakete’s lower lip trembled. She always knew that wallowing around in her own self-pity over her longevity meant living an unfulfilled life. But Libra was right. Something just needed to be let out. So she buried her face into his chest, muffling her sobs. The War Monk was hesitant to hold her in his arms, a gesture he rarely gave or experienced, but everything was telling him to do it. That it was okay, that Nowi would appreciated it.

So he did.

Anali sat up, the room lit up by a few candles while she waited for Chrom. Her hands laid flat on her belly like she was trying to summon a sign of life. The midwife said that she should start feeling some form of movement from the baby anytime now. So far she hadn’t had much luck. “Don’t get discouraged if you don’t feel anything for another few weeks,” the midwife said. “This is your first child, but you will feel the little one in due time.”

Her brow rose when she felt something, like… something just popped in the pit of her abdominal area. A few seconds passed before Anali felt the popping again. The door opened, and closed with a tired yawn from Chrom. “The villagers really know how to make a guy feel welcomed,” Chrom said while he fiddled with his belts. “I guess they’re still grateful for last year, but-”

“I think the baby just moved,” Anali cut him off.

“What?”

“The baby… I think I just felt it move.”

Chrom actually dropped Falchion onto the floor. He knelt down beside Anali and placed a hand on her stomach. “Can I feel it?” he asked her.

Anali shrugged. “I don’t know. It didn’t really feel like a kick, just…” she tried to fish for the right word, “poking?”

Getting back onto his feet Chrom continued to remove his garments. “Probably for the best,” he said. “It shouldn’t be up this late.”

“Pretty sure it doesn’t have any sense of time.”

“I don’t like calling the baby ‘it.’ Sounds derogatory.”

“Well, we won’t know the gender until it’s born.”

Free of his clothes, and left with his smallclothes, Chrom climbed into bed beside Anali. “We still have to pick a name,” he said. “Our list of possible is kind of long.”

“I like Morgan as a boy’s name,” said Anali. 

“Okay that one stays on the list of possible. I’m partial to Channary.”

“Ew, Channary? Are you naming a baby or our pet bird? Maybe you should stay out of the naming process before you name our baby Renesmee or Morhc.”

“Oh, really?”

Grabbing onto Anali’s waist he pulled her close, then began to rake his fingers up and down her sides. “No!” she shouted before squealing in laugher. 

She squirmed against Chrom’s grip in a desperate attempt to free herself. As Chrom learned in the night’s that followed their wedding night his wife could be a very ticklish person. And he quickly found that it was a fast way to win any of their nighttime disagreements. A strategy Anali could appreciate, surely. “Hehe stop, please!” Anali begged. “I can’t - hehe - I can’t breathe…”

With Chrom’s arms wrapped around her chest, and his head on her shoulder, Anali caught her breath. “We still have time to think of names,” he murmured.

“ _You’re_ the one that brought it up.”


	26. The Best is Yet to Come

“Alright! Here it comes, push!” the midwife shouted.

Anali bit back a sob, she tightened her hands into a couple of fists, and pushed. Breathless, Anali laid back against the pillows. She was panting, she was exhausted, the contractions started in the middle of the night, hours ago. The midwife yelled at her to keep pushing, while the nursemaid encouraged Anali to breathe. 

A shot of pain tore through Anali’s abdomen. _Breathe… breathe… breathe…_ Sobbing, Anali laid back against her pillows while the midwife passed the baby to one of the nursemaids to be cleaned. “You can relax now,” said the nursemaid, “they’re out, they seem healthy.”

“They?” Anali echoed. 

The nursemaid was suddenly at Anali’s side with bundle in her arms. “See for yourself,” said the maid.

Anali took the bundle into her arms; her face paled in utter confusion. In her arms were a number of tiny, furry creatures with pointed ears and long, thin tails. 

“Mew.”

Anali’s eyes snapped open, she stared at the ceiling, her lips pressed into a hard line. Without thinking, her hand laid flat on her belly, now larger and rounder. She had another nine or ten weeks before the baby came.

A _human_ baby, not a litter of kittens.

Chrom was still sound asleep at her side, the one of them who got a full night sleep these days. The baby was going to be a fighter with how often it kicked, and Anali could no longer get comfortable because of it. Inhaling, Anali held her breath for a moment, then released it through her nose. 

The nursery was right across the hall from their room, a basinet would be placed close to Anali after the baby was born. The royal family had a tradition of wet nursing, and they did have one on standby should something come up, but Anali wanted to at least try. If the baby wouldn’t latch on, or if Anali couldn’t produce enough then they would be wet nursed. 

Her midwife assured her that there was nothing wrong if Anali couldn’t breastfeed. There were plenty of children who wouldn’t take their mother’s milk. But the thought terrified Anali, the thought that she could be rejected by her baby shook her to the core. Why should this child love her? Anali had no past, and she had reason to fear she was going a little mad. That was the only explanation for her dreams. Not the kitten dream she just had, but seeing Marth fight something Anali couldn’t see, and… and…

Biting back a sob, Anali clung onto Chrom. She had that nightmare several times within the last few months, even on their wedding anniversary. Anali had much the same reaction as that one time in the inn. She still wouldn’t tell Chrom what happened, she wouldn’t talk about it, she just wanted to put the memory as far away as possible. Reoccurring dreams where she murdered her husband, what kind of person did that make her? One that didn’t deserve the love of this child, that’s who.

It wasn’t even the thought of Chrom dying that scared her, it was the fact that _Anali_ was responsible for it. That _she_ killed the man she loved, the man who loved her regardless of her lack of a past, the father of their child. That was what Anali truly could not bare.

Anali shouldn’t have been allowed to hold the baby. She shouldn’t be this close to the person most precious to her. But at the same time, she couldn’t stand the thought denied these actions. 

She started to hiccup on small sobs, just all around scared. Scared that the baby would reject her, scared that her nightmare could be more than just a night terror.

Nowi kept her ear close to Anali’s belly while the woman’s fingers worked around the needles and yarn. The Manakete’s tongue stuck out slightly in the corner of her mouth, impatiently waiting to feel a kick from the baby. She was the only one in the room who was not knitting, there was Libra and Elaine, who were knitting blankets for the visitors at the food house. Anali, on the other hand, was trying to knit a blanket for the baby. 

Within the last several months Vaike and Miriel had married; they made it particularly obvious whenever they did the deed as Vaike was always particularly exhausted the mornings after. The rumors said Miriel was surprisingly pretty adamant about having a child herself. Though people were split on whether or not she legitimately wanted a child, or if it was part of her research. Anali was in the latter category given how Miriel seemed to genuinely smile whenever she saw the couple in the mess hall. 

And then there was poor Tybalt, caught between his duties as Griffin Rider captain, and the new Duke Duir. Anali still laughed when she recalled Escalus’ face when Shalom swooped in during their post-harvest council meeting and reviled his plot against the Alder family. Apparently Escalus never bothered to learn Gaius’ name, therefore was unable to recognize that Princess Lissa’s intended was the very same man he more or less forced into framing Shalom. 

The act was enough to strip the Duir’s of their titles, but Chrom was merciful. Escalus would pass the title to his first born - his only born - and would pretty much just disappear. He was not to come to any more council meetings, to any royal events - such as the baby’s christening. Chrom had all but said that he never wanted to see Escalus’ face again. 

Tybalt took the title of Duke, but would not step down from the Griffon Riders. So he spent the months to follow flying from Ylisstol to his duchy and back. Both man and griffon were exhausted these days. 

Anali eyed Nowi when she slowly slid her hands across her belly. Silently, Anali told the little one inside to keep kicking so the Manakete could feel it. “Say, Nowi,” Anali said a few minutes after, “how are baby Manakete’s born?”

Shrugging, Nowi made an _‘I-don’t-know’_ sound. She couldn’t tell a person if a Manakete baby came out as a dragon, or looking like a human. Or even if they laid eggs. If Nowi had met other Manakete’s she had little memory of it anymore. There was one way to answer Anali’s question, but Nowi wasn’t even sure if Manakete’s could reproduce with humans. She could sort of see female Manakete’s able to have a hybrid child, but she couldn’t tell you if a human female could even survive it.

Anali looked down at her work, somewhere along the way the knitting became very uneven. If she chose to continue Anali would only succeed in making the worlds most awkwardly shaped blanket. “I have no talent for this,” sighed Anali. 

“Practice makes perfect,” Elaine said with a cheeky smile. The smile died moments later. “Okay, I can’t lie, I have no idea how you did that.”

“Guess I’m just not crafty.”

“Ooh! Ooh! I felt it!” Nowi exclaimed happily. 

Instantly, Elaine stood up and hurried to Anali’s side, Nowi lifted her head from Anali’s stomach allowing room for Elaine to feel. A surprised little gasp escaped Elaine’s lips when she felt the little kick. Being an only child with relatives too far away this was probably the first time Elaine actually knew the expectant mother, thus actually got to see this sort of thing for herself. “Libra! Libra! Libra!” Nowi chanted. “Your turn! Your turn! Your turn!”

“I heard you the first time,” the priest said with a slight smile. “But, I’m afraid I’ll have to pass. I couldn’t-”

“Pish posh,” Anali waved it off, “might as well get in on the fun now while it’s kicking.”

Libra had a few argument’s in mind, but Nowi had grabbed him by the hand, and pulled him across the room. His fight against her was pitiful, in the year they spent trying to locate his heart, Libra learned pretty quickly that if he fought against her, then Nowi would lose that brilliant smile of hers. Between the Manakete and Princess Lissa they could light up a room with their smiles alone. What Libra would do if he killed those smiles. 

Nowi just about forced him onto his knees and placed his hand flat on Anali’s round belly. The War Monk was beginning to feel rather awkward, as he wanted to argue, he was neither Anali’s husband, nor a relative, this seemed improper. Anali placed her hand over his own and guided it to the side. And then he felt it, a tiny bit of pressure against his hand. A tiny little life making itself known.

Libra tried to push out the thoughts of his mother doing such a thing when she was pregnant with him. He couldn’t think of his mother knitting blankets for him, or of his father preparing a nursery for him. Those thoughts would only bring about darker thoughts. Dark thoughts would put a damper on Libra’s mood and cause his friends, and especially Nowi, to worry. 

Instead, he forced himself to think happier thoughts; how Nowi would be somewhere between exuberant and terrified when meeting the child, for it was obvious she wanted to. Something so tiny and delicate in her arms. Lissa would have her eyes full of tears, but an ever-present smile on her face while she held her niece or nephew. Frederick might have gotten in on the emotion too, given how dedicated he was to the royals. The people of Ylisse would celebrate the birth of the new prince or princess. He thought of the happy couple to receive this blessing, the Exalt who had suffered a great lost last year, and his wife with no memory, no family.

Libra didn’t realize he was smiling until Sumia walked in with a tray of small meat pies. “I didn’t have much to do,” Sumia said, passing everyone a plate, “so I thought I’d make lunch.”

Anali eyed the meat pies greedily. She could almost hear Chrom telling her that she shouldn’t eat the pie crust because it’s connected to fruit pies, which had sugar, and blah, blah, blah, mental back flips. He still wasn‘t fully willing to listen to the midwife. The way Anali saw it, trying to distance their children from sweets was a futile effort since they were going to be born into a world where Gaius was their uncle. 

She noticed two ways the pregnancy messed with her appetite; she had a particular fondness for radishes, and some Feroxi potato dishes (much to Lon’qu’s pleasure), and meat seemed particularly delectable these days. Of course Anali was always a carnivore, but it seemed like this baby would be following in her footsteps. 

One bite of the meat pie was almost enough to send Anali into tears. The mouth-watering ground beef, the savory gravy, the fresh peas, the hint of potatoes, and the crisp crust. “I take it you like it,” Sumia said, holding the empty tray to her abdomen.

“Of course!” Anali said. Rising to her feet she took Sumia’s hands into her own, and stared at her friend like she was a heaven-sent goddess. “Let’s annul both our marriages and run away together!”

Sumia simply stared at Anali, her cheeks slightly flushed and a smile forced onto her face. “That’s little… rash for you, don’t you think?” asked Sumia. “Besides I think we’ll come across trouble the instant you go into labor.”

Anali pouted as she sat back down. 

Libra had offered to wash everything after lunch, it was the kind of work he did find some genuine enjoyment in, even if the pans Sumia cooked it all in were a little difficult to clean. Nowi was helping by drying everything and putting them away. “That was fun,” Nowi said, climbing onto one of the counters to put the plates away. 

“Yes,” Libra had to agree, “it was nice. I do admit, feeling that little one kick filled me with a warmth I’ve not felt in a long time.”

Eyes lit up again, Nowi practically leapt off the counter. “Do you think you’ve found your heart then?” she asked.

Libra blinked twice. That was a legitimate question. As Libra had told Nowi over a year ago he spent most of his life trying to avoid what lied in his own heart, it was silently agreed between the two that their search would take time. He imagined it would have taken longer if they were looking for Nowi’s heart, it would have taken them much, much longer than a year.

“I honestly don’t know,” Libra said thoughtfully. After he dried his hands he shifted his hair over one shoulder, then seated himself on his knees. “Would you… care to try?”

Nowi nodded silently. Carefully she rubbed the scar on the back of Libra’s neck. The touch littered Libra’s neck and arms with goosebumps. He wasn’t exactly used to being touched period, but this didn’t have the same pain as it did once. Actually, it didn’t hurt at all. “Well?” Nowi asked after a long period of silence.

“It’s… slightly ticklish.”

“But it doesn’t hurt anywhere?”

“Quite the opposite,” Libra said, standing up. “It felt warm… tender even.”

“But where are you feeling it?”

“Right here,” Libra placed a hand right on the left half of his chest.

Nowi’s brow rose curiously. “The same place where it used to hurt?” she inquired.

“Yes, exactly.”

Clapping her hands, Nowi bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. “I think we’ve finally found your heart!” she cheered. Her brow rose again when she realized Libra was just staring out into space with his hand still over his chest. “What’s wrong? Aren’t you glad?”

Blinking, he looked down at her, a smile finally played upon his lips. “Of course,” he said gently. “I’m… overjoyed.”

“Hehe. That’s good!” Nowi said with the biggest smile she could muster. “’Cause when you’re happy, I’m happy, too.”

“Nowi,” Libra cleared his throat, “what would you say to us spending even more time together?”

She tossed her arms into the air. “I’d say that would be amazingly awesome, that’s what! Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing. Spending time with you has been my highlight of the week and I wanted to keep hanging out after we found your heart.”

Libra felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest, and like a completely different, heavier weight had put itself back on it. His hand went into his slacks pocket and wrapped itself around the cool stone he had been carrying. What he was about to ask was probably going to hurt Nowi more than it would help her. Because she was going to outlive him by several dozen centuries, but wouldn’t the few decades they would have together be better than being alone? “In that case,” Libra said, taking the stone out of his pocket, “perhaps you would do me an even greater honor? I’d like to have this made into a ring as proof of my love and affection for you.”

Wide-eyed, Nowi stared at the stone, it looked kind of like a dragonstone with its ripples of greens. But it lacked the ethereal glow to it, it lacked the magical properties that allowed her to transform. The scenario brought up a scene Nowi had heard of plenty of times, granted it usually involved a ring, but Libra just said he’ll have the stone made into one. “Libra…” she utter softly, “you mean, like… as your wife?”

“Yes,” replied Libra. “That is exactly what I mean.”

He froze slightly, surprised when Nowi wrapped her arms around him. “Of course I will!” Nowi said, squeezing him tighter. “I’m so happy!”

Libra chuckled slightly, returning the gesture. “If this fluttering in my chest is any indication,” he said, “I am, too, Nowi.”

Outside by the stable, Cordelia fiddled with the small pendant around her neck. It was about half the size of her pinky, and looked like it had caught many different colors within it. It was a gift from Sumia for her most recent birthday last July. On it’s own the stone wasn’t all that impressive, but with the clay beads it was perfect for casual wear. 

Unfortunately, fiddling with whatever necklace she wore was something of a habit of hers whenever she got a little frustrated. In this case, it was her ability to run. It was never her strongest suit, and it still looked like she would always stay mounded. Not that she didn’t love flying, but still, she wanted to be useful if she was ever needed on foot. 

Her eyes widened when she spotted the Exalt sparring with Priam, something the two of them had been doing a lot as of late. Cordelia had a feeling it was to help with the Exalt’s anxieties over Anali’s pregnancy. They stayed close to the garrison’s heavily damaged wall, and Cordelia was reminded of Panne’s words a year ago, how the Exalt wasn’t as graceful as Cordelia had said he was. But Panne was just wrong, watching the Exalt battle like this, even if it was just sparring, proved that.

The Exalt took a step back, blocking Priam’s oncoming attack, and then he fell over. The Exalt tripped over _his own cape_. Priam was bent over double, chuckling at the sight before him, even the Exalt was laughing at his own slip-up. It was just one slip-up. Just one. This didn’t mean anything. The Exalt… the Exalt…

The Exalt lost his footing often when Cordelia thought about it. He had a tendency to sway after a long battle, and he often lost his composure when someone he loved was in danger. That Plegian general after Exalt Emmeryn died… when Anali was injured in Elrond… the grace and charisma was gone. And the cross-country tour when they spoke, the Exalt was at just as much of a loss for words as she was (granted she didn’t make it easy for him). All that grace and charisma… Did she really embellish it in her head?

_“Here’s what I think,”_ she could almost hear Liam tell her so long ago, _“I think you fell in love with some fabrication that just happened to have Chrom’s face.”_

Anali’s belly grew rounder and rounder in the next couple of weeks, and at long last, April came. The baby was due any day now. On one hand, Anali was just drained, the baby kept kicking and moving, it kept her up at night, her back was killing her, and walking was a hassle now. She did not envy Liam and Lazuli, who had announced to the Shepherds that night in the garrison that they were now expecting. That their own child would be born in November. 

“Personally, I didn’t think Liam had it in him,” Chrom said, his hair still wet from his bath.

“Yes, but I’m sure people thought the same with you,” Anali snarked with a raised eyebrow. “Now, is it just me, or does it seem like everyone in the Shepherds are getting hitched? I mean, there’s Olivia and Lon’qu, Lissa and Gaius, Libra and Nowi, Sully and… who’s she marrying, again?”

“I don’t think it’s anyone in the Shepherds,” Chrom climbed into bed with Anali, “honestly, I’m still trying to figure out where Lon’qu and Olivia came from.”

“I can kind of see it,” said Anali. “They’re both socially awkward.”

Chrom pulled Anali close to him so that she was almost seated in his lap and laid his hand flat on her belly. Now, that they were finally in April and expecting the baby any day, waiting was unbearable. They had widdled their list of possible names down to four, two for each gender. The nursery had been set up, and the midwife was prepared for the delivery anytime. 

“Nine months of waiting,” Chrom murmured, “not sure I can wait another few days.”

“Imagine how I feel,” Anali replied. “This kid’s been messing up my bladder.”

He laughed, and Anali playfully smacked him with the back of her hand. Anali slid herself off his lap, and laid back, trying to make herself comfortable. Chrom laid down beside her, with one arm wrapped around his wife as though that alone could keep her and their child safe from everything. Content in that moment, it didn’t take Anali long to doze off.

_I watch as the tall, sickly man drops to his knees; a dark haze dances around his body. Chrom turns to face me, smiling, and with it I feel lighter than I have in ages. I just want him to hold me and never let go. To go home to Ylisstol and live out our days with them. I reach out for Chrom, intending on taking hand, and maybe scold him for overexerting himself, but we both hear the tall man choke out, "This isn't over…"_

_From beyond Chrom I see the tall man prompt himself up on one arm. In his extended hand, I see the spell he's gearing up. "Damn you both!"_

_I shove Chrom out of the spell's path, taking the full force of it myself. My vision goes white, and I feel like I've just swallowed an entire campfire. I can't breathe…Why won't my lungs work?_

_As soon as my back slams against the floor I'm finally able to get precious air. My vision clears, and I see Chrom springing up to my side. He drops down onto one knee, then wraps an arm around my shoulders to help me sit up. "You all right?" he asks urgently._

_Unable to find my voice, I nod. Relieved, Chrom looks back at the man in the dark robes, his body has disintegrated into a dark haze that left nothing in its wake. "That's the end of him," Chrom says as he helps me onto my feet. "Thanks to you, we carry the day."_

_Back onto my feet, I feel Chrom's hands on my shoulders. I wince, a sharp, agonizing pain pulses through the very center of my head. I don't think I could find it in me to yell out in pain. "We can rest easy now," says Chrom. His voice sounds so distant from me. It is like I'm miles underwater. I feel myself sway on my feet as another shot of pain tears through my me head. "At long last."_

_Another shot rips through me, one after another. I am vaguely aware that I'm squeezing Chrom's arm. The action is enough to get Chrom to look me in the face. "What's wrong?" he asks me._

_I can't bring myself to answer. My head hurts so much I'm afraid the slightest movement will make it worse. Thought all the pain, I'm somewhat aware of the panic swelling in the pit of my stomach. My vision is bathed in red. "Hang on!" Chrom encourages me, I feel one of his hands on the back of my neck. "Hang on-!"_

_Pain erupts from my abdomen._

Anali’s eyes fluttered open to meet a discomfort in her lower belly. It didn’t hurt, hurt, just… discomfort, like a menstrual cramp. She laid awake, staring at the ceiling, when the discomfort happened again she tried to steady her breathing. Grunting, Anali sat herself up and climbed out of bed. She hobbled to the door; upon opening it, she poked her head out to find the dimly lit hallway. She didn’t have to wait long before one of the guards came by, making his nightly rounds. “Excuse me,” she called, hailing him down.

“Milady,” the man said with a brief nod of the head. 

“Can you or someone fetch my nursemaid? Tell her that I think I’m starting to feel contractions. And can someone inform Lissa?”

The guards eyes lit up for a moment. “Right away, Milady,” he said before he rushed down the hall. 

Anali could already feel the ache in her back from standing for just a few minutes. She limped back to her bed and sat down beside Chrom. He looked so boyish and peaceful when he slept, it seemed like such a shame to wake him right now. But when she felt another contraction Anali was reminded that this was finally happening. “Chrom,” she said gently shaking him. “Chrom…”

He woke with a start and prompted himself up on one elbow. “Wha?” he asked a little disorientated. 

“Sorry,” Anali said with a slight wince. “I just sent one of the guards to get the midwife. I’ve been feeling a couple of contractions.”

“Huh?”

“The baby’s coming.”

That woke him up. 

A few minutes later Anali sat back against the pillows, watching Chrom dress himself despite the fact that it was still early in the morning. The midwife and a nursemaid arrived moments later with the ever vigilant Frederick. The midwife clapped her hands twice, pointed at Chrom, then pointed at the door. “Out.” she ordered. 

“But-”

“Out.”

“Chrom just listen to her,” said Anali, “I asked Lissa to be here a long time ago. She should be on her way.”

Anali wasn’t dumb, she knew it would have been improper to have Chrom there with her. But the thought of being alone with a couple of people she hardly knew while she was giving birth terrified her. She just needed someone to hold her hand. So, weeks ago Anali asked Lissa if she could do that. “Okay,” Lissa said beaming. “But only if _you_ do the same thing for me for my first born!”

“Okay,” Anali said with a giggle.

“Best get him a pot of tea ready,” the midwife told Frederick, “this is going to take awhile. And have someone send us up a pot, too.”

Lissa arrived minutes later, just in time for Anali to have another, contraction.

By midmorning everyone in the palace, and everyone in the garrison heard that Anali had gone into labor. The Shepherds gathered in the mess hall, some of them playing card, Cordelia played a few numbers on the harp, and Olivia danced. However the dancer seemed a little distracted that day, and Cordelia’s songs weren’t exactly joyous. 

Chrom was in the sitting room with Gaius and Frederick, the two of them caught up in a game of chess. Chrom couldn’t sit still, his hands had to do something, and he had gotten up to pace around the room more than once. He had watched the sun rise and set with no news. “What’s taking so long?” he asked at length.

“Child birth is a lengthy process, milord,” Frederick said, moving a black piece across the board. 

“’Lengthy’ is a nice way of putting it,” said Gaius. “Imagine trying to push an eight-pound alien right out of your-”

“ _Thank you,_ ” Chrom cut him off.

When the door opened behind him, Chrom whipped around. His shoulder’s fell, it was just Sumia with another pot of tea. She poured Chrom a fresh pot, then eyed him. “Sit down,” she ordered, “relax.”

Having been on the receiving end of Sumia’s ‘slap’ twice, Chrom obliged. He picked up the cup by the rim, having broken two cups already, and put it to his lips. He kept one eye on Sumia and only put the cup down when she nodded in approval. “Try to relax captain,” Sumia said sweetly as she took a seat beside Frederick, “I’m sure Anali’s doing fine.”

Squeezing Lissa’s hand, Anali sobbed. The midwife shouted for her assistant to get water, or maybe it was to get a blanket, Anali wasn’t sure, she couldn’t hear over her own heartbeat. The contractions had gotten worse, had gotten painful, and now she was being ordered to push. “I want Chrom,” she blubbered.

“I know, I know,” Lissa said, trying to soothe her. With her free hand, she wiped Anali’s sweaty brow with a cool, damp cloth. “But when you see him again you’ll have a beautiful baby to show him.”

“Alright, Anali,” the midwife said, working between her legs, “I’m going to need you to push for me, and if it’s a good one, it’s out.”

“Keep breathing,” Lissa encouraged. 

Anali leaned forward and pushed. Her thought’s were screaming, her heartbeat was in her ears. Almost there… almost there… almost there…

A sound cut through everything she heard in her head.

Her eyes snapped open.

“Okay, that’s it, I don’t like playing with Stumbles,” Gaius groaned, leaning himself back on the couch.

Sumia slid her winnings across the table. “I guess I had some good teachers,” she said innocently. “Or it’s just beginner’s luck.”

The chess set had long been put away in exchange for playing cards. Sumia claimed that she didn’t know how to play poker, and, unknown to the guys, she played them all for fools. Chrom wasn’t sure if Frederick had just fallen for Sumia all over again, or if he was jealous of her poker face. “Who’s up for another game?” asked Sumia.

Before any of them could answer, the door flew open. Lissa hurried in, rounded the corner and threw herself over Chrom. A moment later Lissa whispered something to him, instantly Chrom was on his feet. He hurried out the door, then down the hall. “So, Lady Anali had the baby?” Frederick asked.

“Yup,” Lissa sat back with a sigh. “Sound’s like they’re both okay.”

“That’s good,” Gaius said while he massaged Lissa’s very red hand. Who knew Anali had such a grip on her?

“So…” Sumia said leaning foreword. “Boy or girl?”

There had never been anything more beautiful than the little girl laying right beside her. Her little daughter; a healthy, beautiful baby girl, a princess. Her tiny hands close were to her face, while her eyes were closed, content after being cleaned and fed. The child, surprisingly, came out with a full head of hair. A full head of _blue_ hair. 

Anali laid on her side, exhausted, sore, still covered in sweat, and filled with so much love for this child. This little life that was proof that Anali had a future in spite of her big blank of a past. That future, her own life, belonged to this precious, beautiful baby. 

She choked on a sob, one hand wrapped around her little daughter while she held her as close to her body as she could. What had Anali done to be given something so precious? The tears spilled out of her as the child squirmed slightly. She needed a name now, and Anali had that name on the tip of her tongue, for it was one of the names she and Chrom had decided on. “Lucina,” Anali’s voice cracked.

The alternative would have been Kendra, but Lucina was far more appropriate for the child. A little light in the world, how appropriate for Ylisse’s future queen? How appropriate for a mother without a past?

She was a mother now. What a thought.

Anali looked over her shoulder when she heard the door creak open; Chrom had taken a cautious step inside. A small, tired smile formed on Anali’s lips. “I think Lucina wants to meet her father,” she said, her own voice sounded strange to her ears.

Chrom looked like a wide-eyed child as he rounded the bed. He took a careful seat at the edge of the bed, as far away from Lucina as possible. “Don’t be nervous,” Anali said, her head still rested on the pillow, “she’s your daughter, too.”

As tired as she was, Anali forced herself to sit up. She collected Lucina into her arms, the baby stirred with just a slight turn of the head, her small eyes fluttered open to reveal a couple of pale irises. Making sure her blanket was around her Anali held her out to Chrom. “Keep her head up,” Anali instructed while the baby was passed between the two.

She had to smile at the slight tremble in Chrom’s arm muscles. He couldn’t have been anymore frightened of her than if she was literally made of porcelain. He kept his watering eyes on Lucina. “She’s beautiful,” he whispered.

“She’s perfect,” Anali said, lying back down as she spoke.

“You called her Lucina, already?” Chrom asked looking down at his wife.

Anali shrugged her shoulder lazily. “It was the most appropriate,” she said. “When you consider everything around her, she’s definitely a Lucina.”

Chrom smiled. “More than a Kendra.”

A few minutes later he placed Lucina back down between the two, and laid down on his side, prompting his head up with one arm. He just stared in silence, imprinting the image of his wife and daughter drifting off into sleep. He wasn’t ever going to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to avoid rom-com cliché’s, hence why everyone so calm. I knew for a long time that Lissa wasn’t going to help with the delivery itself. She’s a _**princess**_ , why would she help with a delivery, cleric or not? You wouldn’t have Emmeryn do it. But she is there to be than hand to hold for her sis-in-law.
> 
> I utterly adore Libra/Nowi. They’re like amongst my top five favorite parings in this game (along with Chrom/Avatar, Frederick/Sumia, and Lon’qu/Olivia). And I started shipping them by complete accident. When I first played _Awakening_ I was trying to marry Nowi to Gregor, but I kinda messed up in the pair-up during Chapter Nine, and she ended up C-Supporting with Libra first. I was curious to see where they were going and I fell in love with their supports. And then I went through Morgan/Nah and learned that Nah actively prays and the rest was destiny.
> 
> And what do you know, the second year in the timeskip went by faster… because reading about a pregnancy is boring. Very few can make nine months of domestic life interesting. 
> 
> I never really decided on what the second boys name would have been, but the first was definitely Morgan. Anali’s pretty determined to name a son Morgan.


	27. Lavender’s Blue

_I overlook what seems to be a sanctuary. A pitiful, crumbling sanctuary. I see Marth, her hair pined back into a boyish style, walking beside a girl with long pigtails. They walk up to a group of fourteen people with a Pegasus, two horses, and a wyvern close by. “Oh!” one of the boys breathe out with an obviously flirtatious tone. “I’m liking the new look.”_

_“I‘m not keeping it,” Marth says crossing her arms over her chest. “One hairpin taken out and it comes undone.”_

_“But wouldn’t it be easier to just cut it?” another girl with shorter pigtails asks with her head listed to the side._

_Immediately Marth’s face begins to flush while her eyes travel to the left. One hand reaches up towards her head as though to move a lock behind her ear. But the instant she realizes it would cause her friend’s work to unravel she lowers her hand back down. Marth clearly knew that it would have been easier to just chop it off, but still chose not to. “Invoking such noble image,” a boy, half a head taller than Marth, says, draping one arm over her shoulder. “I can see it now, sword drawn, dripping with blood with all the fury of Valhalla-”_

_A purple tome suddenly slammed into the boy’s face. “In case you forgot,” says a boy in a long robe. I think I see a braid hanging at the side of his face. “We don’t have time for theatrics.”_

_The boy beside Marth crosses his arms, I can practically feel the pout on his face. “I just want to have a chance to meet my parents,” says the shortest of the group._

_I hear another boy let out a ‘humph.’ “You do realize the people we may or maynot, won’t be the same people as the one’s we knew?” he asks. “It’s not an era we belong in.”_

_“Why’d you have to be a Debbie downer?” asks another girl. “I’d rather take that than nothing at all.”_

_“Yeah, I’d like to actually get to know my mother,” a girl says crossing her arms over her chest. “Yeah, I’ve seen her face so many times, but I don’t actually know her.”_

_“My father…” says a mousy girl. “I wouldn’t mind seeing him again…”_

_“Meeting them isn’t a necessity,” Marth says as she approaches the downer boy, “not for all of us. You can lay low if you want.”_

_“Yes,” a tall boy in a wide-rimmed hat says while he adjusts his glasses. “But the same can’t be said for you. You plan on getting yourself more involved than any of us, however you’re presence will raise a few questions for… obvious reasons.”_

_“I already realized that,” Marth says, taking a blue and gold rimmed butterfly mask from the downer boy. “This should be able to keep it hidden… at least until the time is right.”_

_There is clearly more on Marth’s mind as she puts the mask on._

_Well, I think they’ve gone far enough._

_The ground begins to rumble, what’s left of the sanctuary starts to crumble away. “Eee! They’ve found us!” shouts a tall boy._

_Inside the sanctuary, right on the decaying alter, a white-blue light appears. From the light sprouts an ethereal portal. The Breath of Ruin blasts into the ground by the group, sending the tall boy and the ground-based horse into a frenzy. Immediately, one of the girls goes to the beast to calm it down. “Go! Go!” shouts Marth._

_The girl mounts her horse while the downer boy pulls himself onto the wyvern and the girl with short pigtails climbs aboard her pegasus. A light fills the area as two large creatures replace two members of the group. Marth stays behind as the group runs further into the sanctuary, each of them disappears into the portal. Marth looks up at me with a smile on her face, the message is obvious. “We win.”_

_Or so she thinks._

_My person changes into it’s flimsy bipedal form the instant I hit the ground, Marth has already sprinted into the empty sanctuary. I’m at her heels as Marth runs through the portal. She thinks she’s one-upped me. That she can change what’s long been written. But she has know idea what I know, who I was._

_She doesn’t know that she’s just dammed the past to a darker future._

_My battalion of Risen follows me into the portal, my destination is firmly at the front of my mind. Just before it all began. At the end of the vortex I see the night sky, and the fires of a ravaged caravan. Below me I see someone running blindly through the field._

_Odd… that’s not what happened…_

_Damn it!_

_One of those brats must have arrived a little sooner than expected. It must have effected the timeline._

_It doesn’t matter._

_I land nimbly on my feet, my battalion is not as graceful, well, aside from my personal favorite. The person has frozen in place, trembling with fear, their eyes wide in terror and grief. “This is going to be easy,” I say._

It was the tiny moaning that woke her from her dream. Anali sat up to find Lucina flailing her arms, Anali was on her feet before the flailing could turn into wailing. She took Lucina into her arms and started to rock her as she inspected her daughter’s person. She tried feeding her but Lucina didn’t want to latch on. “I think someone just wants attention,” Anali said sitting back down on the bed. “Or was someone just lonely?”

A little smile formed on Lucina’s lips. The midwife insisted that it was just gas, but Lucina would have that reaction when Anali or Chrom talked to her for the past week. As far as Anali was concerned, she was smiling. “Mommy wanted to get up early anyway,” Anali sighed as she leaned back against the pillow. It was pretty close to sunrise, still a bit of time before the day started. 

Anali placed Lucina on her chest so that the little one’s head was on Anali’s shoulder. It was a month after Lucina’s was born, and her christening was within two days, the official debut of Princess Lucina Anali Emmeryn Ylisse. The Khan’s were supposed to be arriving that day for the christening, and for personal reasons; so Flavia could meet her niece, and so Basilio could celebrate Lon’qu and Olivia’s engagement with the couple. It made Anali wonder if he was secretly pulling for them to get together.

After Lucina’s birth Anali found Amalthea back in her stable, as Chrom promised. “I’m not going to ask what happened with Silvia,” she said at the time. “I have a pretty good idea. But I am not going to put up with it again for our next child. What will be, will be.”

Much like their first conversation on what Anali could do while pregnant, it just sort of ended. 

Lucina started to squirm in Anali’s hands, her head turned from left to right. “Trying to fight it?” asked Anali. She lowered her head slightly and started to sing under her breath; 

_“Lavender’s blue, dilly, dilly, lavender’s green_  
When I am king, dilly, dilly, you shall be queen  
Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so?  
‘Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly, that told me so…” 

Anali hardly considered herself much of a singer - she would leave that to Olivia - but Lucina was probably a little too young to appreciate the ocarina, well that and Lucina clearly wanted to be held. Much like the song Olivia taught her Anali couldn’t remember how she knew this song, it just came to her while playing the ocarina a while ago. Strangely, she actually knew the words to this one. Anali liked to think both songs were something her own mother would sing to her.

But it was probably just wishful thinking.

_“Call up your men, dilly, dilly, sent them to work_  
Some to the plough, dilly, dilly, some to the fork  
Some to make hay, dilly, dilly, some to cut corn  
While you and I, dilly, dilly-” 

_“Keep ourselves warm…”_

Anali jumped in place. She carefully turned her head to the side to find Chrom prompting his head up on one arm. Anali’s face flushed. This was hardly the first time Chrom caught Anali singing to Lucina like this, but that did not make it any less embarrassing. Silently, Anali carefully stood up and placed Lucina back in her bassinet. As soon as Lucina’s back hit the bedding she heard a chuckle from Chrom. Anali looked over her shoulder at her husband. “What?”

“Nothing.” He shook his head slightly. “I just… don’t think even my own mother was this hands-on with parenting.”

Sitting back down on the bed Anali just shrugged in response with her mouth twitched to the right. “She was Queen Consort too, right? I always thought Consorts didn’t have much power.”

“They don’t. But Mother didn’t start out as a military tactician.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

She could hear Chrom heave a sigh as he fell onto his back. “I don’t know if she was like you are for Lucina when Mother had Emmeryn, but for Lissa and me we were mostly cared for by a nurse.”

That didn’t necessarily answer Anali’s question. She didn’t really get why Silvia herself couldn’t care for her children if she didn’t have any power compared to Calhoun. Perhaps it was her vague humble beginnings, but for Anali not taking care of Lucina, or any other children they would have, herself was unfathomable. How could she not raise them herself?

But Anali’s thought’s were a bit muddled with the need to get a little more sleep. She had another game with Virion that day, and the Khan’s were supposed to be arriving. She just needed another hour or two of sleep…

“And it looks like I win again.” Virion leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Blast it all…” Anali said in a hushed tone. She had a sling over her chest where Lucina was nestled inside. The infant had dozed off after feeding and remained undisturbed since. “I was so sure… Well, next time-”

Leaning forward again, Virion sighed ruefully. “I’m afraid ‘next time’ may not come for a while,” he said. “I regret to say that I shall be missing the princess’ christening. I’m needed back home.”

Anali’s brow knitted together out of concern. “Did something happen?” she asked.

“Not in the way you think. But my presence is required, so I fear I will not be present for the christening as I am leaving within the hour.”

“So soon? I would have thought you’d wait until morning…”

It occurred to Anali that Virion was only leaving now so they could have one last game before he left. From the way Virion spoke it sounded like he wasn’t sure when he would be back. She was about to apologize when Ofelia walked up to Anali’s side. “I-I’m sorry,” she said quietly, “b-b-but I’ve come to i-i-in form you that the K-K-Khan’s have arrived.”

“And I believe that would be our cue to depart.” Virion rounded the table to meet with Anali. He took her free hand into his own and brought her knuckle to her lips. “I hope that was not too bold.”

“Not at all,” Anali said as she stood up.

Chrom had to pinch the bridge of his nose as Flavia’s men brought in the wagon-full of gifts for Lucina. Which included at least two stuffed bears that were about Chrom’s height, and a blanket that would have surely suffocated her with all the fur. “If you think that’s bad,” Basilio whispered to him, “you should’ve seen what we _didn’t_ bring.”

“Did you two just come for a visit or are you moving in?” Anali asked when she walked into the room.

Instantly, Flavia’s face lit up and she clapped her hands together. “Alright, let’s see her!” The Khan held her hands out. 

Smiling slightly Anali carefully took Lucina out of the sling. She was still sound asleep as she was passed over to Flavia. The Khan swayed in place while she studied Lucina’s face. “Well, on the bright side,” she said, “looks like she’ll have Anali’s looks.”

“Hardly,” Anali said with her fingers intertwined with her bangs. She placed her wrist beside Lucina’s face to help get her point across. Lucina was pale as a ghost next to her brown-skinned mother. “And she clearly has Chrom’s hair and eyes.”

“ _Color_ yes, but she’s going to have your sharp, analytical eyes.”

Anali crossed her arms and looked to the side. She wasn’t exactly seeing it, with her hair, eyes, and with how often she kicked while still in the womb, Lucina was going to take after Chrom. The only thing missing was the Brand of the Exalt, but that usually appeared a few months to a year after birth. Well, okay, Lissa’s Brand never surfaced and it was a very sensitive topic. But that case was rare.

“It’s too early to tell,” Chrom said through a sigh. “She’s only been alive for four weeks.”

“Maybe, but Aunt Flavia has a way of reading children.” Basilio guffawed the instant he heard this, which earned him a glare from Flavia. “Care to share that, oaf?”

Cordelia stretched her fingers when they finished the piece. For the past week she had been practicing with Stahl for their performance during Princess Lucina’s christening. It wasn’t necessarily much to gawk at but more akin to background music before the ceremony started. There may have been a bit of room for them to perform during the reception, however it was the ceremony they were more concerned with. Liam was given the option of joining them, but he politely declined. Cordelia wasn’t exactly complaining, even if Liam was right about her she wanted to stay mad at him. “I liked the sound of that.” Stahl cracked his knuckles, which made Cordelia want to cringe.

“It was lovely, wasn’t it?” asked Cordelia. “We played in exquisite harmony and every note was perfect. At this rate we should be ready for the Princess’ christening.”

“Yeah…” Stahl tilted his head back. He was having ideas at the moment, which wasn’t always a good thing. “Say, Cordelia, practicing like this has made me realize something…” His mind kept telling him to abort _now_. This was going to end badly if he didn’t stop before he said too much. Words could not be taken back once they were spoken. “I think you and I should spend more time together.”

Damn it…

Cordelia’s brow knitted together in confusion. To her, Stahl made it sound like they wouldn’t be playing again after the christening, which was far from Cordelia’s intention. She figured it would have been like the way it was before the Princess was born, they would practice together and talk for a bit afterwards. “I’m not sure I follow…”

“What if I had a ring with me?” asked Stahl. He was trying, _trying_ to avoid eye contact with her while his fingers became entangled with his hair. “Would that make my meaning clear?”

She gasped, “Stahl!”

Her face was almost as red as her hair. A proposal? Where was this coming from? “Look,” Stahl said through a rueful sigh, “I understand if your heart belongs to another man. I’ve known…” He sighed again. “I’ve known for a long time now that you’ve had eyes for Chrom. But, for better or worse, I can’t keep my love a secret any longer.”

Cordelia‘s voice rose a couple of octaves. “Wait, you know about Chrom?” 

First Liam, now Stahl…. Gods on high, was she _that_ transparent?

Stahl rubbed the back of his neck. “Sure. Ever since the birthday bash… what, two years ago? Before everything with Plegia went to hell. The song you played for Chrom was so full of love, it was like declaring it to the world.”

Chrom’s twentieth birthday ball… Yes, Cordelia did play for him, hoping her feelings could reach him through music… but he was dancing with Anali while she played. His eyes were on Anali, and _only_ Anali.

In hindsight it should have been obvious to her that there was a spark between them when she saw them dancing that night. It was obvious that Chrom had fallen for her when Anali lifted his spirits after the death of Lady Emmeryn. And it was painfully obvious that he was utterly and irrevocably in love with her when Chrom wanted the Shepherds to make a three-day journey in half the time when Anali was at risk of dying. And here they were; happily married with a beautiful baby.

Cordelia’s chances were nonexistent long before she entered the army.

But as she was beginning to realize in recent days, Cordelia never loved _Chrom._ She loved the daydream. She loved the Prince Charming she _imagined_ him to be. As someone had once put it, her ‘love’ for Chrom was a sham. A fabrication. She never loved _him_ , just a fantasy. 

She never even tried because she didn’t want the disappointment when she realized Chrom wasn’t who she thought he was. Cordelia just said that it would have never worked out because of their classes… which was such a stupid excuse. None of the royals were that uppity, heck Princess Lissa was going to marry a thief. Even the infamous Exalt Calhoun married ‘below’ him. There was no excuse for Cordelia to never try outside of preserving her own image of a Prince Charming.

“I thought that if I tried hard enough,” Stahl continued, “I might be able to win your heart one day, so I started taking lessons from Liam-”

“ _Liam?!_ ” Cordelia echoed, her voice raising a couple of octaves.

“Yeah. He’s the only other person I know he could play the harp.”

_“I’m looking for the woman he’s head over heels for,”_ Liam had once told her.

_Gods._ How big a fool could she be? There couldn’t have been a bigger idiot than her.

“I guess I’ll just hold off on that,” said Stahl. 

In a flash, Cordelia was on her feet with her face in front of Stahl’s before he could say anything else. Her hands gripped the sides of his face as she pressed her lips firmly against his. Stahl’s eyes were wide and unblinking, frozen in shock. This was not quite what he imagined for a first kiss with Cordelia, but it would have been better if he could just get out of his stupor and _enjoy_ it. And for Cordelia… it was better than any daydream she ever had. 

The kiss broke, Stahl was panting and his face was scarlet. “ _Or,_ ” Cordelia still held his face in her hands, “you can ask when you find a ring. And I can say ‘yes.’”

Stahl looked like someone had just thrown a brick at his head. “Kay…” he said weakly.

The day of her daughter’s christening was probably the first time Anali actually wore her tiara. Technically she should have for the wedding, but there was a tradition of being presented with her first tiara by the groom’s mother, or the matriarch. Since neither Silvia or Emmeryn were able to do so Anali decided she would just go without. 

The tiara wasn’t anything fancy, in fact it could have easily been mistaken for a really fancy and expensive headband. Just gold with a few intricate designs etched onto the surface. Once again it was made by Anali’s go-to blacksmith, Benny.

Her dress was white and blue, it was sleeveless and she wore a couple of white bands that served to hide her mark. The skirt was long enough that Anali was contemplating attending the event without wearing shoes. If there was something out of place in her outfit, it was the hummingbird pendant Gaius had given her. Anali made an effort to wear it often after he and Lissa became engaged, just a little sign that she approved, that she accepted Gaius as her brother-in-law.

A whimper came from Lucina’s bassinet, and Anali was at her side before it could turn into full-out whaling. The gown she wore was as pure as snow. There were short lacy sleeves with little white bows, and an outer layer sheer skirt with white flowers stitched in. The skirt was very long on her, long enough that it was a blessing that she couldn’t walk yet. 

Taking Lucina out of the bassinet Anali started to blow raspberries, which sent the infant into a fit of giggles. Anali repeated this a couple more times before she abruptly stop. She had just noticed something in Lucina’s left eye, a sort of discoloration. Anali’s heart dropped as she feared the worst. Was Lucina blind in that eye? Was it infected? What would it do to Lucina’s health if it was infected? 

“Okay,” Chrom said fiddling with his belts the instant he entered the room. The seamstress insisted that the Exalt and his wife wore something coordinated for this day. So Chrom also wore white and blue, though the blue in his suit was more of a royal blue while Anali’s was a cornflower blue. His suit bore some resemblance to Chrom’s usual attire, one piece, and one sleeved with the Falchion right at his side. He wore the haloed diadem he was presented with for his coronation over a year ago. Anali still imagined Chrom tipping backwards because of the awkward weight of the thing. “I think I’m ready. The ceremony should be starting soon, so-”

“Chrom!” Anali immediately turned to her husband. “I think there’s something wrong with Lucina’s eye.”

“What?”

“Look.” Anali passed the baby to him. “Left eye.”

With Lucina securely balanced in one hand and her head supported with the other, Chrom brought her up to eyelevel. Anali wrung the skirt of her dress between her hands. If it was an infection, surely it could be cared for without killing her. If it was blindness then Anali could read up on blindness then find a way to help Lucina’s depth perception. But the seconds ticked by and Chrom hadn’t said anything. She knew what she saw, there was something in her baby‘s eye. 

Lowering Lucina into one arm, Chrom just chuckled and pulled his wife close to him. “She’s fine,” he said. “It’s just proof that we were right to choose today for her christening.”

“Huh?”

“Look.”

Still confused, Anali stared into her daughter’s face. She needed just a few seconds for her to realize what Chrom had meant. The pattern in Lucina’s iris was very, very familiar to Anali at this point, as she had spent many nights tracing it on Chrom’s shoulder. Lucina was of Exalted blood, so it was only natural for her own Mark to appear in time. “But…” Anali looked up at Chrom, “in her eye? It won’t compromise her vision, will it?”

“I don’t see why,” Chrom said giving Anali’s shoulder a slight squeeze. “And, trust me, there’s been worst places for the Brand to surface.”

“I guess…” murmured Anali.

Pulling Anali closer to him Chrom placed a kiss on the crown of her head. “We should be going,” he said into her ear. “They can’t start without us.”

The christening was filled with various nobles and personal guest, all bearing witness to Ylisse’s new princess and heir. The ceremony was pretty straight forward, the Archbishop anointed Lucina, while he murmured a prayer for the child. Lucina didn’t exactly appreciate a stranger touching her, even if it was on the forehead, with some strange substance. She squirmed in Chrom’s arms, whining her disapproval. When the Archbishop finished with the anointing, Anali took Lucina to try to get her to calm down. 

The Archbishop continued with the prayers for the Princess’ good health, the health of her parents, and for a gracious reign when she took the throne, with the added hope that it would not come with the untimely deaths of the Exalt and the Queen. The ceremony was finished with the parents vows to raise Lucina maintain the will of Naga, to teach her to preserve the doctrine, worship, discipline, and to one day govern the laws of Ylisse. The words were not unlike the vows spoken at Chrom’s coronation. The vows Lucina would have to make one day.

Frederick was as vigilant as ever during the reception, perhaps a bit more so as he needed to keep his lord, his lords wife, and his lords child safe should the unthinkable happen on this perfect opportunity. The wicked did not rest, and nor shall he. “Better take it down a notch before Chrom order’s you to relax,” Sumia said handing Frederick a drink, and he was reminded of two years ago when she had done the same thing for him. 

He remembered thinking about how he envied the man who married her, of course, as fate would have it, that lucky man turned out to be him. This summer would mark there second year anniversary, and, aside from his mother-in-law, Frederick couldn’t have been happier. However, he did fear that his beloved wife wasn’t happy at the moment. The way Sumia always visited little Lucina, all the browsing for baby clothes, it seemed obvious to him that Sumia would be wanting a child soon enough. 

“What’s with the sour face?” Sumia asked grasping his hand. “I would have thought you’d smile a bit more after Lucina was born.”

At that a small smile tugged at Frederick’s lips. Of course he did. When he met the new Princess ,Frederick was turned into a sobbing mess of a man. The thought alone of his liege having a child was enough to send him to tears, and seeing that Princess Lucina was so perfect just about sent him over the edge. “Yes, Frederick,” Chrom had said in an attempt to calm him down. “I know, she’s beautiful but she’s also asleep, so if you could _try_ to tone it down a bit.”

Chrom silently pleaded to Sumia to help him calm Frederick down. But instead she just rested her head against her husbands shoulder, rubbed his back with one hand, and stroked Lucina’s cheek with her finger. 

“Do you… want one?” Frederick asked his wife.

“Oh, no I already had one.”

“ _What?!_ ”

“What?”

“What are you talking about?”

“What are you talking about? I already had something to drink.”

“I was talking about _children_. Do you want to start having children?”

Sumia’s mouth formed a perfect ‘o.’ Her expression died as she twisted a strand of hair around her fingers. “Of course I want to have children. But are we going to raise them in the palace, or do we want our own place? And what about when I inherit mother’s title. Poor Tybalt’s running himself ragged trying to keep up with two duties.”

Frederick blinked twice “You’ve thought about this for a while,” was all he could say. “I just couldn’t help but notice the way you look at the Princess, and-”

Sumia threw her arms around her husband, knocking him back two paces. She knew Frederick’s face was beat red, it usually was whenever they showed this kind of affection in front of everyone. Gods did this man make her feel like the most important woman in the world. “I’m in no rush, Frederick,” she told him. “As soon as we have our living arrangements sorted out we can really start talking about it.”

Chrom would have loved to be in Lucina’s position as the reception went on. Completely oblivious while the nobles and guest fawned over her, and when she got too fussy the nurse came along to take her away. That was the part Chrom was especially envious about. Events like this did get immensely tedious, by the time the reception finally ended it was well into the night.

Lucina was sound asleep in her bassinet with the nurse close by. She took her leave when the couple returned to their room. The instant the door closed behind the nurse Anali started to pull at the strings that held her dress together. “Gods,” she sighed, “I just want to relax in a warm bath.”

She felt a couple of strong hands rub her shoulders, a gesture that made Anali list her head to the side out of utter content. “Perhaps I’ll join you,” Chrom murmured into her neck.

A chill ran through Anali’s spine, and her breathing hitched. She was tempted to take him up on his offer. But if she did, one thing was going to lead to another and Anali was tired as it was. “I’m pretty sure the last time we shared a bath together, it resulted in Lucina,” said Anali. “And I’m not in that much of a hurry to give her a brother or sister.”

“Fine, point taken,” Chrom said through a sigh. He kissed her on the temple. His lips left a trail of kisses down her jaw line until their lips met. Chrom’s hand fluffed her hair as Anali’s tongue entered his mouth. The spell was broken at the sound Lucina whimpering in her bassinet. Sighing, Chrom‘s eyes turned towards their daughter. “I don’t think she approves.”

“She’s either hungry or she needs to be changed,” said Anali. “Or she just wants to be held.”

“Anali, I’ve got it.”

She flashed Chrom a bashful smile before she went to have a quick bath. She was tired, her sleep schedule had become a little messed up since Lucina was born. It always seemed like Lucina couldn’t twitch her fingers at night without Anali waking up to see if she wanted anything. But Lucina was good at sleeping through the night, so Anali was probably worrying over nothing. But she needed a full night of sleep, so Anali had hoped that a relaxing bath would help.

Anali returned to the room a half hour later, her dress replaced with an ankle-length nightgown. As soon as she closed the door, Anali was met with the sight of Chrom in the rocking chair beside Lucina’s bassinet with the baby held in one arm. He was dead asleep with his head tilted back and his mouth slightly opened. He was asleep, but he still held Lucina in his arm with no sign of dropping her.

She couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Not wanting to disturb either of them, Anali tiptoed around them and slowly climbed into bed. If only she could fall asleep to this sight every night.

_“The day he understands peace is the day death gives it to him… So perhaps I must be deaths agent.”_

_“We’ll be deaths agent,” I correct._

_Chrom smiles slightly at this. With my own grievances with Plegia, how could I not offer to play some role in bringing about Gangrel’s end? I’m anxious to get Khan Basilio’s help for the upcoming war, I’m itching to start mowing them all down. That’s probably why I can’t sleep, but finding Chrom outside like this made me a little more comfortable._

_Blood splatters onto my face as the blade is pierced through Chrom’s right shoulder. He yells out in pain, his free hand tries to grasp at the injury, but he ends up hitting the blade and making it worse. I see Chrom’s face pale as he collapses to the ground. Behind him stands a man dressed in Plegian colors, his cowl obscures his face. His sheath is empty, and I see a quiver and bow strapped to his back. It dose not take a genius to tell what this man is here to do._

_I feel my face heat up as the man made a reach for his bow. Stupid me, I didn’t think to at least bring my sword with me. I don’t want to cause Chrom any more pain, and I can’t use Falchion. So I do something completely stupid._

_I jump on him._

_The sudden action is enough to send the man backwards onto the ground. I straddle his chest, I plant my feet firmly on his wrists, keeping his arms pinned to the ground. My hands find his neck and I squeeze. I’m bordering on hyperventilating as the man begins to flail about, or at least tries to, while he gasps for air. A smile tugs at my mouth until it turns into a full out tooth-bearing grin._

_Yes… Die, asshole. Die. Die. **DIE.**_

_The man stops breathing, he doesn’t struggle against me. But I don’t let go until I’m sure he’s dead. My fingers feel a little stiff when I remove my hands from his neck, euphoria bubbles up in me. He’s dead… Chrom’s attacker is dead…_

_Chrom…_

_My head turns to look a Chrom who was bleeding out on the ground. Fuck, I need to get him to a healer!_

_I hear something swish through the air, and pain sprints through my back, from the left shoulder to my right underarm. My vision turns red, my head is fuzzy. I fall to the ground, full out hyperventilating. The ground rumbles and I’m vaguely aware of the explosion. Whoever just attacked me sprints into the palace…_

_…everything…_

_…goes…_

_…black…_

_I wake up to a face-full of white. It’s not cold, so I’m thankfully not outside in the snow. It’s most likely a pillow. So I can deduce that I am in bed, laying on my belly. I turn my head to the side and see that I’m in some sort of infirmary. I hear someone gasp, “Oh! You’re awake! Thank goodness!”_

_My arms feel heavy as I try to push myself up. Sumia is at my bedside, the poor girl looks like she’s ready to cry. “How long have I been out?” I ask. “Where are we?”_

_“Regna Ferox,” Sumia says sitting down. “You’ve been asleep for four days. Gods, by the time Ricken found you and the captain… No one could find either of you during the attack… Poor Lissa has been a wreck.”_

_“The attack?” I echo._

_The man who attacked me… the explosion… Chrom’s attacker was clearly wearing a Plegian uniform so… Oh, gods no! “What happened?!” I ask, once again struggling to get up. “Where’s Chrom?! The blade went right through his-”_

_“I know,” says Sumia. She gingerly places a hand on my shoulder to push me back down. “The healer’s say that the injury he sustained is never going to heal.”_

_“No…”_

_I see Sumia’s brow knit together, her eyes avoid contact with mine. Something else happened. Licking her lips Sumia continues with, “Lady Emmeryn is dead.”_

_My heart drops in my chest. “What…?”_

_“C-captain Phila was able to get the Exalt to the saferoom, but one of Plegia’s assassin’s stabbed her… three times. Th-then he plunged the blade into the Exalt’s head.” Sumia pauses for a moment to burry her face in her hands. Her breathing shutters. “H-he stabbed her so many times in the head you couldn’t recognize who she was… Phila’s going to be okay b-but… they took the Fire Emblem.”_

_It was Gangrel. Had to be. Who else wanted the Fire Emblem and to see the end of House Ylisse so bad? Damn it! Damn it! Fucking damn it! Why can’t I save a life when it fucking matters?!_

_“Anali…” Sumia says quietly. It’s only now that I realize that I’ve started to pound my fists against the pillow. It’s steady at first, but only builds up into harsher movements as my rage builds inside me. “Anali, stop!” Sumia rises from her chair. “You’re injured too! You’re going to rupture your-”_

_I’m ignorant to the blood that runs down my back as I take out my feelings on the pillow._

_I’ll kill them all!_

_I’ll kill them all!_

_… kill them all…_

_Kill. Them. All._

Anali jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was prompt up on her elbows trying to strangle her pillow and bed sheet. “What‘d the sheets ever to do you?” Chrom asked with a bemused smile.

“Nothing,” Anali groaned as she rolled onto her back. She started to rub her eyes with one hand. “Just a dream… the night when Marth warned us of the attack on the palace, only things ended up happening so much differently than how it actually happened.”

Chrom wrapped an arm around his wife and brought her close to him. “It was just a dream,” he said into her hair.

“I know, but…”

A tiny whine came from the bassinet in front by Anali’s side. Lucina was starting to cry out for a changing, and once that was done, she surly would want to eat. Anali turned her head around and kissed Chrom on the cheek. “I’ll take care of this, then you two can have your daddy-daughter time,” she said.

A good three weeks had passed since Lucina’s christening, and Anali had hardly set foot outside of the palace grounds since April, _before_ Lucina was born. There was Chrom’s birthday ball, and Sully and Kellam’s wedding. But for the ball Anali had resigned herself to just smiling and nodding as the people told her how precious Lucina was, how much they were looking forward to watching her grow, and how they were sure she would have her parents best qualities. For Sully and Kellam’s wedding… it was still technically on garrison grounds. Anali’s feet had been itching for days. A couple of hours in the market was just what she needed.

However, Anali’s day on the town consisted of Anali spending a good hour or two in the bookshop looking for the next three volumes of _‘Mad Tales of a Bloodthirsty Falcon Knight,’_ a near forty-volume series Sumia had gotten her into. With her books in her arms Anali debated on whether or not she should invest in lunch. She could go for a bit of veal… or hazelnut soup. Or both. 

“Hey, Anali!”

Anali leapt back at the sight of Kellam, right there in front of her. For one reason or another Anali was under the impression that he had left the Shepherds after the war. So needless to say she was pretty surprised when she learned that he was the one Sully was marrying. It made things a little awkward come their wedding day. “Oh, hi… Kellam.” Anali tried to save face, true Kellam’s lack of presence was hardly a secret but it was impolite to say as such. She noticed the shopping in his arms. “Out getting anything specific?”

“Actually, I was about to ask you the same thing. Nah, I was just working on my culinary skills.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, the morning after the wedding Sully tried surprising me with breakfast and… well…” he turned his head to the side, “I just want to live…”

Anali bit back a laugh. That was something she could understand given that neither Anali herself, nor Chrom had any talent for cooking. Had Chrom been anyone else, odds were they would both be dead long before Lucina was born. “What about you?” Kellam asked.

“I just needed to get out of the palace for a bit,” said Anali. “Been in there since April and I was two seconds away from…”

Her voice trailed off as the people started to crowd the road that lead straight to the palace. Kellam and Anali shared looks before they pushed themselves through the crowd. A small battalion of Feroxi soldiers were marching through the town. Leading them was a blonde woman with her hair cut short. “Raimi?” Anali gasped, recognizing the woman.

“The Feroxi border guard?” ask Kellam.

“I need to get back to the palace.”

Without another word Anali bolted down the road, mapping out the quickest route to the palace to get there before Raimi’s men could get there. Obviously, something had happened, otherwise Flavia wouldn’t have sent Raimi.

When she made it back to the palace Anali nearly shoved her books into a maid’s arms, quickly asking her to take them to her room. She gave the maid a hasty ‘thank you’ then hurried to find Chrom or Frederick. She found Chrom in the throne room, holding Lucina in one arm, he was surprised to find his wife home from her shopping trip, out of breath. “Anali,” he said dumbly, “wha-”

“Milord,” Frederick said entering the room with Raimi at his heels. “We have a messenger from Regna Ferox.”

Chrom’s brow rose. Immediately Anali took Lucina into her arms so Chrom could approach Raimi. As soon as she had come to a stop, Raimi genuflected in front of him. “Exalt Chrom, I come on behalf of Khan Regnant Flavia.”

Anali’s heart nearly fell into her stomach. What could have happened in a measly three weeks? “Is there something amiss?” Chrom asked without missing a beat.

“I fear so, Milord. The Khan requests your presence at a summit as soon as you’re able.”

“What’s happened?”

“Our western neighbors of Valm are no longer acting so neighborly,” Raimi said curtly. “Their emperor, one whom they aptly name the Conqueror, has launched warships against us.”

“An invasion?” Chrom summed up. “Are you certain of this?”

“Yes, milord. The Khan hopes to meet with you in Ferox.”

Frederick leaned in towards Chorm. “What do you make of his, sire?”

“Ill business to be sure,” Chrom replied in a hushed tone. He said, louder this time, “Raimi, we shall accompany you back to Ferox.”

A small smile played upon Raimi’s lips. “Very well, milord. We shall march back as soon as you are ready.”

Raimi took her leave, leaving the three - four, if one was to count the baby - alone. All three of them had the same though, even though none of them wanted to say it out loud. War was once again on the horizon no doubt. “Chrom…”

Instantly, the Exalt turned to look at his wife. His eyes already looked tired even though they hadn’t entered one battle or even met this ‘Conqueror.’ “I know what you’re thinking, Anali,” he said while he walked up to her, “but we owe Regna Ferox a great debt. I must apprise myself of the facts there before deciding on a course of action.”

Pursing her lips, Anali’s eyes turned skyward while she pretended to think. “Nope,” she shook her head, “not what I was thinking. I was going to suggest we discuss strategy on our way over.”

Chrom’s brow rose once more, and he no longer looked so tired. “Wait, you’re…” his voice trailed off for a moment. His eyes darted from his wife, to their little daughter in her arms. “You’re coming?”

“Naturally.”

“B-but Lucina is hardly eight weeks old! She needs her mother now.”

“We have a wet-nurse ready just for this occasion,” Anali reminded him. “And you told me House Ylisse traditionally wet-nurses their children.” She looked down at Lucina, who was halfway between interested in what all the adults were saying, and wanting to sleep. Within the weeks that followed her christening her Brand became more noticeable. Anali gently stroked the child’s soft, plumb cheek with her knuckle. “Lucina’s a strong child; she takes after her father as her Brand proves.”

Chrom grasped the hand that affectionately touched their daughter and gave it a squeeze. “I’m not just worried about her,” he confessed, squeezing her hand a little tighter. “I’d worry about you as well.”

“All the more reason for me to go. Didn’t we always say that we can be more together than we are apart?”

Chrom bit his lower lip. Why did she always have to be right? They were more together, two halves of something greater. And… Gods damn it, he was going to need her strategic thinking. As much as Chrom would love to avoid another conflict it sounded like they were headed right down that road. Sighing in defeat, Chrom released Anali’s hand and cupped the side of her face. “All right,” he sighed again. “Just promise me you’ll stay safe. Lissa and I had Emm, but we lost our parents when we were young. I want Lucina to grow up with her whole family around her.”

“And I don’t?” Anali asked, placing her free hand over his. “I’ll stay safe if you promise to do the same. I want us to grow old together.”

And so the Shepherds were informed that they were to march to Regna Ferox come morning. Everyone was encouraged to gather their effects and any belongings of theirs and be ready on the morrow. Chrom laid on his side, watching while Anali rocked Lucina to sleep and singing softly to her;

_“Lavender’s green, dilly, dilly, lavender’s blue_  
If you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you  
Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly, and the lambs play  
We shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harm’s way” 

It was an old Ylissean nursery rhyme, but listening to it like this, from Anali’s own mouth, made Chrom think of his childhood for one reason or another. He felt like he heard it from someone somewhere along time ago. 

As Anali came to the last verse, she rose to her feet as carefully as possible,

_“I love to dance, dilly, dilly, I love to sing  
When I am queen, dilly, dilly, you‘ll be my king”_

She tread carefully as she always did when Lucina was asleep. Carefully, Anali placed Lucina into her bassinet and gently placed her lips on the side of the infants head. Chrom was tempted to ask Anali if she was sure about going to Ferox with them. Not for her safety, but if she could actually be separated from their baby for who knew how long.

_“Who told me so, dilly, dilly, who told me so?  
I told myself, dilly, dilly, I told me so”_

Anali kept her eyes on the baby as she climbed into bed at his side. She only tore her eyes from Lucina when she snuggled into his chest. Chrom wrapped an arm around her shoulders, her head on his shoulder. “No one can tell when we’ll be back,” he said, his hand played with a few strands of her hair. 

“I know…” said Anali. “I’ll just… some up with some super strategy that will take care of everything and we‘ll be back before we know it.”

She could almost hear his smile that formed after she said this. Anali wasn’t that foolish, they could be gone for days on end. “If this turns into a war, in the end… we’re doing it for her.”

Chrom’s eyes glanced to the side at his wife, though all he could see was the top of her head. He felt her hand lie flat on his chest, a few inches away from her face. “Stop being right all the time,” he said with a smile.

He gave her a kiss on the crown of her head, then placed a hand over hers. He just wanted to savor this moment, a reminder of why he asked Anali to marry him when he did. It may have been rash, given that they were both aware that they had mutual love for each other a short while. But Chrom could never regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it! The last chapter of the timeskip, we are getting back on track with the plot! I have no idea what I was thinking when I said I was aiming for five chapters when the skip started, but we’re done! Granted the timeskip allowed a bit of world building, and time to develop relationships, but this sucker’s already longer than the game itself! Eh… the child parologues… If I’m lucky maybe I can squeeze in two per chapter, but…
> 
> The game, especially Owain’s parologue, makes it sound like the Brand appears sometime _after_ birth, rather than being born with it. I generally think anywhere from a couple months to a year after birth. 
> 
> Anyone else feel like Chrom’s wife would have been a little concerned when they first see the Brand in the baby’s eye? Like, until this point we’ve seen the Brand appear somewhere on the _skin_ , and it seems like it’d be easy to mistake her Brand for something harmful.


	28. The Seacomers

Two days passed before the Shepherds arrived at Regna Ferox. It was as cold as ever, much to Anali’s chagrin. Inside of Castle Ferox wasn’t much better, it still looked as cold and unwelcoming as when Anali first set foot inside. Flavia was in the hall, pacing around until she spotted the Ylissean royals. Immediately the reigning Khan approached Anali, and the two embraced as soon as they were in arms length. “I apologize we couldn’t get here sooner, Flavia,” said Chrom.

“What matters is you are here,” Flavia said when she and Anali parted.

“What can you tell us about these Valmese warships?”

Flavia sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Nothing you don’t already know, I’m afraid. The details remain hazy.”

“Not for much longer.” Basilio walked up to them with two figures close behind him. “We have someone who should clear up a few things. But I’m sure you’ve already met.”

The man stepped out from behind Basilio with a flip of his light blue hair. “Virion?” Anali questioned.

“Good day, lords and ladies,” Virion greeted. “How fair you all? Allow me the great pleasure, and indeed honor, of introducing myself-”

“We already know who you are, Virion,” Chrom interrupted in a deadpan. His eyes fell upon the woman at his side. She was a beauty with long dark pink hair. She was dressed in silvery-grey armor with a wing motif, and black, pinstripe clothing underneath. “I don’t believe we’ve met your companion, however.”

Virion crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. “You know nothing! Prepare for my great unmasking!” He suddenly started to move his arms dramatically. “Long have I posed as the archest of archers! Yet that was but a ruse! Yea, an artifice, to disguise myself as a mere above-average man! In truth, I am-”

The woman cleared her throat, she extended her arm gesturing to Virion. “May I present Duke Ari Virion,” she spoke with a pleasant voice. “I am his humble servant, Cherche Dupont. Greetings, sire. You honor us with your presence.”

Virion’s voice broke. “Cherche! You stole my big moment!”

“You’re first name is _Ari_?” Anali asked with a raised eyebrow. Not quite the name she was expecting from a man who really tried to build up his nobility. She would have expected his first name to bear at least three syllables.

“A pleasure, Cherche.” Chrom gave her a brief nod in acknowledgement. “Perhaps you could speak on your master’s behalf?”

“That may speed things along, yes,” Cherche agreed. “Very well, first, concerning our origins… We hail from Rossanne, a fertile duchy on the continent of Valm. Milord is the head of House Virion, and the rightful ruler of Rosanne.” A playful smile formed on Cherche’s lips while she listed her head in Virion’s direction. “A fact he often reminds us of… _loudly._ ”

“Ha!” Virion gripped his chin while he smiled a sly smile. “Is she not a true wit? She gets it all from me, you know.”

Anali ended up snorting in her attempt to hide her laughter. “So what brings a noble and his charge all the way across the long sea?” Chrom asked crossing his arms over his chest.

“The Valmese,” replied Viron. “Theirs was an unremarkable nation once. Tiny, almost pitifully so. Had our continent not shared its name, you might almost have forgotten it even existed. And so Valm might have remained… if not for Emperor Walhart the Conqueror. 

“One by one, he has taken the surrounding realms into his growing empire. I had no choice but to… eh, recruit new allies to aid my people.”

“You fled,” Anali said bluntly. “You fled and then you met us, right?

Flinching, Virion stood up straight, his mouth pressed together in a hard line. “More or less, yes,” Cherche said with a weak smile. “While milord hastily gathered his valuables and guided his people to safety, I alone remained to keep an eye on the Valmese crisis. I was there bearing witness as Rosanne was swallowed up by Emperor Walhart’s overwhelming forces. In the end, I was force to flee to Regna Ferox seeking asylum.”

“To my great relief, I might add!” Virion said with a hand over his chest. “Eligible women are one of Rosanne’s most precious natural resources! It would be a shame to waste any, even ones who cut off their lord and mas-”

Keeping her gentle, polite smile, Cherche drove her heel into Virion’s foot. The slightest of whimpers escaped his lips while Virion tried to keep a straight face. “As I was saying,” said Cherche, “to make a long story short; Walhart has conquered our continent and is now seeking to conquer both Regna Ferox and Ylisse.”

“She claims the Valmese fleet will be at our shores in a matter of days,” Basilio took over. “We’ll know soon enough if her story proves true.”

“Well, I believe it,” said Chrom. “We must secure your ports as soon as possible.”

Virion raised his pointer finger. “You should know that Valm has the strongest cavalry in the world,” he said. “But we’ve got Anali on our side, so I am not worried.”

“Why, Virion, you old charmer,” said Anali. “In all seriousness, though, I need as much information on these soldiers as possible.”

“If I may,” Cherche spoke up. “I’d like to volunteer my services. This may not be my country, but it is my cause.” She smiled playfully. “And my dear Minerva hungers for a bit of action as well?”

“Minerva?”

###### 

It was decided that they would march to Port Ferox the next morning, a trip that would take less than a day, so even if the Valmese troops did arrive so soon and unexpected they could prevent them from doing too much damage to the surrounding town. Cherche and Minerva, who was in fact a wyvern, settled in amongst the Shepherds quite nicely. Though Cherche was a little on the fence with the idea of housing Minerva with Falkor, even if the wyvern seemed pretty content. 

“I must say… Tybalt, right?” Cherche asked in the mess tent. “Your Falkor looks rather… worn down. Actually, so do you…”

Almost on cue Tybalt nearly nodded off, his face would landed in his food. “Yeah, a bit,” Tybalt said after he caught himself. “Juggling my job as Captain of the Griffin Riders, and my duties as Duke hasn’t been easy on both of us.”

Cherche nodded briefly. She could understand trying to juggle two obligations at once. Heck, Cherche had to do it for nearly two years in Virion’s absence. The moment she fled Roseanne was the first moment of peace she had in months. “I can’t help but notice everyone in this army seems particularly… _close_ ,” Cherche said eyeing everyone in the mess hall. 

It seemed like everyone was seated beside someone of the opposite sex. And the rings most of them wore did not go unnoticed by her. Through Virion’s letters she already knew that Ylisse’s Exalt had married his tactician, and about Chrom’s stern lieutenant suddenly marrying one of the Pegasus Knights the very day he proposed to the girl.

“Yeah. Seems like everyone’s getting hitched lately,” Tybalt said through a sigh. “After witnessing four weddings I’m reminded why I’m not yet married. Well that and the other reason.”

She arched a brow when she heard this. Tybalt’s own brow rose, then Cherche looked over her shoulder to find Virion standing behind her. “A thousand apologies for the interruption. But I’d like a word with the lady.”

“If it’s alright with the lady,” said Tybalt.

“It is.” Cherche stood up. Without another word she followed Virion outside the mess tent where they could talk in privacy. “Is there something you wanted to talk about?”

“Well, firstly I wanted to point out your training session with Nowi,” said Virion. Cherche knew what he was talking about, but she wasn’t the one training with Nowi, so much as the Manakete was playing with Minerva. “I did always say you were my most dedicated vassal.”

“Your flattery is wasted on me,” Cherche said with a lopsided smirk.

“ _Flattery?_ ” Virion sounded appalled by the notion. “Surely you know by now that gallant Virion always speaks from the heart! If I had not been so cruelly robbed of my domains, you would still-”

The Wyvern Rider crossed her arms over her chest. “There’s no point in discussing what might have been, or the ‘what ifs.’ This is reality, Ari. This is where we face each other on equal grounds now.”

“Ah, reality,” Virion sighed ruefully. “I have come to loathe that place as of late. You know that when my lands were stripped, your bonds of vassalage ended as well, yes? That is what I wished to discuss. You have no obligation to me, Cherche. You are free to serve whomever you choose. You can turn away now if you want.”

“I am well aware of that, Ari.” Cherche lowered her arms and looked him right in the eye. “But I never served you because of your land holdings.”

“You didn’t?” For a brief moment Viron’s eyes widened. His heart fluttered. He recovered from it quickly with one of his usual, sly smirks while he gripped his chin. “Then was it, perchance, for love?”

Cherche’s hair nearly stood up on end while her face flushed. “One more comment like that and I’ll have Minerva eat you,” she threatened flatly.

The next morning’s objectives were clear, they would march south to Port Ferox, according to Basilio’s scouts a warship would be arriving on the morrow at the earliest. Chrom could feel a headache coming on by the time he found his and Anali’s tent. “Anali,” he said as soon as he entered, “we’ve got news on the-”

He cut himself off when he saw his wife seated at her work bench. She had a map of Port Ferox drawn out with a number of tiny wooden figures scattered across the map. Half of the figures were all pushed to the corner while Anali had her head buried in her arms. Her shoulders shook and Chrom could hear the occasional sniffle. Chrom hurried to her side and knelt down to meet her eye-level. “What’s wrong?” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Anali, what’s wrong?”

She lifted her head; her face was red and blotchy. Her bangs stuck to her tearstained face and forehead, and her eyes were red rimmed. “What’s wrong?” Chrom repeated.

“I-I…” her voice quivered, “I miss Lucina...”

Chrom blinked once when he heard the answer. He smiled slightly and tried to dry Anali’s eyes with the pads of his thumbs. He feared something like this would happen, he just expected it to happen the day before. This was the longest and farthest they’ve both been from their baby. In the two days they were gone Chrom woke up half-expecting to fine Anali taking care of Lucina’s morning rituals, and to see a smile on his little girls face. But instead he woke up to their tent and to Frederick getting Chrom and Anali for breakfast. “I know,” he said simply. Brushing her bangs out of the way he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. “I know...”

Early the next morning the Shepherds gathered around for their next course of action in anticipation for battle at Port Ferox. “We already have the Feroxi army at our disposal,” Anali said, looking over her map while Chrom, Frederick, and the Khan’s had the best view of it. “And while I trust the Khan’s men, I want our horse rider’s, and flying units at the ready. If these soldiers completely ravage the town they might…”

Her words were caught in her throat. From what she knew about Walhart and his men, ‘ravage’ would probably be the kindest thing they could do. It did not sound above them to completely massacre the village as a warning to both Regna Ferox and Ylisse. “Excuse me, Anali,” Maribelle said raising her hand politely, “I’d like to be among those at the ready, as you say. I’ve been itching to use my newly acquired skill in battle.”

“Uh… okay…” Anali looked back at her notes. That was a little unexpected, but it was something she could easily work with. “Alright, I want Virion at the ready should they have any flying units. If not, I still want you to find the soldiers weakest point. Since we have one archer I-”

“Yo,” Virion pumped his fist into the air, “the Vaike’s got that covered.”

“Wait, really?”

Vaike jerked his thumb over his shoulder, gesturing to the quiver of arrows strapped to his back. Anali slapped her hand against her forehead and rubbed her eyes for a moment. She’s out of commission for three months and everyone decides to up their game. “If anyone else has been broadening their horizons can they let me know _now_?” she asked irritably. 

In perfect unison, Sumia and Cordelia raised their hands into the air. “We’ve been learning to use healing staves,” the red haired woman explained.

“Same here, Bubbles,” added Gaius.

Nowi’s hand shot up. “Do slingshots count?”

“No,” Anali replied dully.

“Okay.”

“I’ve been workin’ with axes lately,” Sully spoke up.

“Me too,” said Elaine.

“ _Okay,_ ” Anali said releasing a breath, “if we’ve got all that taken care of-”

“Actually, Anali,” Chrom whispered into her ear, “I’ve been working with lances lately.”

The irritated glare she gave him was almost strong enough to set him on fire right then and there. But this wasn’t anything they couldn’t work with. They had more healers now, that was always good. And some of the Shepherds were getting outside of their comfort zones, excellent. More than excellent. Granted it would have been nice to know earlier, but then again, Anali never exactly asked before the meeting.

The way Anali saw it, with what she knew about the Valmese soldiers, she couldn’t really see the general himself fighting with his underlings. After all, a man who called himself ‘the Conqueror’ had to surround himself with his countries best and strongest. Even the lower-rank had to be in a class of their own compared to those of Regna Ferox. There was a chance that the general wouldn’t concern himself with what he perceived as easy prey, so there was no reason for him to lift a finger in this town. If he did that it would have been both a blessing and a hindrance, but Anali had a plan for that if she was right.

After the meeting the Shepherds marched straight to Port Ferox. The Valmese warship arrived just as the Shepherds and Feroxi army did. The Shepherds remained hidden behind a few homes while the Khan’s men were scattered across various parts of the village to keep civilians safe. The village had enough sense to keep themselves in their homes and to barricade their doors, though it may not have helped them in the long run. The ship carried an army that consisted of a number of Cavaliers, Paladins, Bow Knights, and Knights. A total of forty men in all. The ships general was a Paladin himself, who wore the most brilliant armor of them all. He sat upon his steed, unaffected as his men stormed into the village. 

“I will not discuss terms with peasants,” he declared projecting his voice, “I will instead issue demands to all. The Conqueror himself, Emperor Walhart, claims dominion over all these lands! Grant him your loyalty now and he may grant you quarter!”

Anali had to bite her lower lip when she and Chrom peered around the corner of the shop they hid behind. The Khan’s were not lying when they said these men were strong. Even their horse-mounted archers were muscle-bound. “These savages will never listen to reason,” she heard Chrom mutter under his breath. She looked up to see a rather intense glare in her husband’s eyes. Without another word, Chrom turned around to look at his Shepherds. “Alright everyone, prepare to engage!”

“Milord,” Frederick spoke up, “are you certain about this? Another war…”

“I’ve been pondering Ylisse’s place in the world since we left Ylisstol, Frederick. And my own. We must stand against men like this, or there can be no peace.”

As though to prove his own point, Chrom withdrew his sword and nonchalantly thrusted his words through the neck of a passing Bow Knight. In a flash of light, Nowi transformed into a dragon. She leaped onto the rooftop, and let her breath out. Instantly the Shepherds were on the attack. One of the Knight’s was trying to tear off his ice-covered vembrace and pauldron.

Cherche and Minerva were the next to reveal themselves to the Valmese soldier’s before the rest of the Shepherds broke out into the frenzy. It was a turn of events that Dalton wasn’t quite expecting, but loved all the same. Of course he head heard of Ylisse’s conflict with Plegia two years ago, how an alliance between Ylisse and Regna Ferox was formed, how Exalt Emmeryn had thrown herself off a cliff for one noble reason or another, and how her younger brother had taken the title. Oh, sure, Dalton expected Regna Ferox to retaliate, but to bring Ylisse’s army with them, this could be quite fun.

Nowi’s sudden appearance like a monster attacking the village only left some shaking in their boots. And that’s only because they caught full force of her breath, and turned their armor into an ice box. Cherche and Minerva swooped into the air, over Nowi and the building, then nosedived back down. The axe in the Wyvern Rider’s hand was driven straight into one of the Paladin’s chest, their armor caved in on itself upon impact. When Cherche removed the axe from his person, small speckles of blood sprinkled onto the cobblestone. The Paladin was forced off of his steed as soon as Minerva’s rider urged her around and her tail smacked right into him. 

Maribelle kept one hand on her mare’s reins and her head held high as she jumped over a fallen Cavalier like he was an ordinary mud puddle. No one would doubt that war was a messy affair, least of all her, but if she were to die on the field then she would go out with the dignity of a lady. It was the shriek of a few civilians. She found that a Knight and Bow Knight had successfully rammed down a door and were forcing the buildings inhabitants, a young couple and their children, out. Maribelle’s brow furrowed, this was by far the worst kind of cowardice.

Tapping her heels against her mare’s chest, urging her towards the building. She proceeded to open her red tome. “Excuse me,” Maribelle spoke up, “is there a problem here?”

The Valmese Knight looked up at Maribelle. Smirking, he nudged the Bow Knight in the arm and listed his head in Maribelle’s direction. All while the Bow Knight had the children’s mother in hand. “If this one ain’t a beauty,” said the Knight, “wouldn’t you agree?”

“Oh yes,” the Bow Knight said licking his lower lip. “Little lady, if you stop this… whatever it is you’re trying to do now, I can promise I’ll be an easy lover.”

Maribelle felt her face twist. “And I promise,” she said with her hand extended forward. Orange-red ruins appeared at her fingertips. “ _This_ will hurt.”

The ball for fire was headed straight for the pair. The maiden through herself onto the ground, her hands covered her head and kept her hair down. The fire threw the Bow Knight off his horse, and sent the beast into a frenzy, immediately the maiden’s husband tried to calm the beast down. Another ball of fire threw the Knight off his feet; Maribelle could hear his screaming from the inside of his heated armor. 

Maribelle snapped her book closed. “Troglodytes,” she said, flouncing her hair over her shoulder. 

It was weird, if not a bit twisted to say that Priam was exhilarated to hear that they were going against Emperor Walhart. His was a strength that had to be seen to be believed. Granted the Valmese soldier’s in his army back at the village came there to get away from Walhart and his army. He didn’t realize Valm’s problems had gotten this bad. Forcing other realms to their knees in submission was far from honorable and hardly strength.

Priam successfully sliced his blade through the Cavaliers lace, the staff was neatly cut in two. He caught a bit of movement in the corner of his eye. In a flash, he hurled Ragnell at the Bow Knight before he could release his arrow. The blade successfully embedded itself in the Bow Knight’s chest, and threw the man off his steed. And then came the sword to Priam’s shoulder.

The shock was enough to make him drop to one knee; he gripped the bleeding wound while he tried to get his thoughts straight. “Well, that was downright foolish,” the Cavalier said gripping his sword. 

“You’re in luck,” a feminine voice came from behind Priam, “violence is on sale today!”

Win a flurry of red, the Secret Seller leapt over Priam and dug her sword into the Cavalier right between his neck and shoulder. Anna effortlessly pulled the sword out of the recently deceased Cavalier. “Not bad,” Priam got onto his feet.

“’Not bad,’” Anna said, mimicking Priam. “Is that really the best thank you you can muster? I’ll have to remember that when I’m healing that cut of yours.” She pointed at his injured shoulder.

Priam simply let out a grunt and walked pass Anna to retrieve his sword. He paused in place, his eyes wide and face flushed scarlet as soon as he felt something slap against his derriere. Something that felt unmistakably like a hand. Despite the throb in his shoulder Priam peered over his shoulder to fine Anna skipping in the opposite direction. This woman…

Anali stepped to the side as Vaike released his arrow, successfully striking an oncoming Cavalier. Looking up Anali spotted Tybalt, Sumia and Cordelia were already taking care of Dalton’s entourage, and there was Chrom taking on Dalton himself. Her brow furrowed together, the idiot. She slid her sword back into it’s sheath and ran up the plank, onto the ship. Dalton had small, throw able lances, and a predatorily look in his eye. Without another word, Anali got the yellow tome out of it’s sling and proceeded to open in. The familiar ruins formed by her hand as she tossed the spell at Dalton. The Paladin was thrown off his horse, his front blackened with scorch marks. “What…” Dalton painted, still in shock, “how…”

The Paladin’s breath was caught in his throat when Chrom drove his blade into Dalton’s abdomen. His head fell against the floor, his eyes glossed over while blood started to pool around him.

Anali sat on a crate while Lissa massaged her right hand with a bit of salve Stahl donated to the armory. Her skin was stinging and probably beginning to blister. Had Anali’s hands really got that delicate within the last few months? She watched while Gaius held a healing staff around a villagers arm, a green light surrounded the villager’s burn and within seconds, the wound started to look better.

It was lucky that more of the Shepherds units had taken up healing. While they won the battle, the town was in shambles, as was the Khan’s army. A few of the homes were set on fire, hence why a few villagers suffered burns, and the shops were pillaged. Thankfully there were no casualties among the villagers, and Cherche, Tybalt, and Nowi managed to put out the fires. 

“This is most troubling,” Frederick told Chrom who was in conversation with Flavia and Basilio. In unison Anali and Lissa looked up at the two. “Feroxi soldiers are the finest of the east. If they had trouble today, we’re all in trouble.”

“That’s not the _half_ of it,” Flavia said with a humorless laugh. She gestured to the Valmese vessel to help emphasize her point. “This was just the _vanguard,_ just a small taste of the meal yet to come.”

“And once that arrives, their host will wash over the whole continent in a matter of weeks,” added Basilio. “There’s no way we could repel them and defend our people. It’d be nothing short of genocide.”

Chrom crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. “Ylisse is no better equipped to handle an attack from the sea,” he murmured. He looked over his shoulder to his wife. “Anali, what do you suggest?”

Anali stood up and crossed her own arms. While undoubitly strong, the Valmese army were a cavalry. If they were to remove them from their element then they might have something of a chance. Although Anali was not going to like how they would do that. “Their cavalry puts us at a disadvantage… on land,” she said with her pointer finger erect. “Now, if we were to catch them at sea…”

Chrom could see what she was getting at. However, there was one major flaw in that plan. “But how can we do that?” he asked. “Ylisse has no warships, nor does Ferox.”

“So we’d need aid from a kingdom that _does,_ ” said Basilio.

Flavia raised an inquisitive brow. “You have someplace in mind, oaf?”

“Perhaps a land that borders the sea, with enough wealth to afford this campaign?”

Anali nodded her head slightly. She was thinking the exact same thing. After all, who else paid for the damage done to the war two years ago? “Plegia.”

“No,” Chrom said instantly. “Out of the question.”

“They have gold, boy! Countless ship!” Basilio argued. “And more importantly, we have a fart’s chance in the wind without them.”

“The oaf’s right,” Flavia nodded her head slightly, “Crude, but right. It’s out best chance.”

“Chrom,” Anali took his hand into hers, “won’t you reconsider? If we don’t get their help we may as well just drop our swords now.”

He squeezed his wife’s hand. Of course they needed these ships if they had any hope, but that required seeking an audience with Plegia’s new king. On the one hand he hasn’t tried any stunts like Gangrel, but on the other hand he had yet to extend the olive branch to them either. But that could have been simply due to the fact that he had the misfortune of being Gangrel’s successor. 

Chrom knew it was easier said than done, but he shouldn’t hold onto his grudge towards Plegia, not after it’s own people were on the brink of revolution after Emmeryn’s actions. Not after their ex-soldier’s not only recovered Emm’s body, but returned her to Ylisstol. Not after he _married_ a Plegian woman. “Very well,” Chrom sighed. He turned to Frederick, “Send a messenger and request a summit immediately. Let’s pray this Validar is more reasonable than Gangrel.”

Two days passed before they received a reply from Plegia. During that time the Shepherds helped in the Port Ferox restoration in any way they could. The damage was mild compared to what could have happened without the Shepherds. Frederick approached Chrom and Anali on the second day with news from Plegia. They would meet with the king himself on their outpost on Carrion Isle. “A poor venue should thing go sour,” said Frederick, “as the island’s name makes plain. But then I don’t see we have much of a choice.”

“Cautious as ever, Frederick the Wary,” Chrom said giving Frederick a weak, lighthearted smile. “Don’t worry, we’ll get our ships. This threat at hand looms over all of us - Plegia as well. Validar must see that.”

“I suppose this means we’ll be setting sail soon…” Anali said weakly. She paused for a moment before she let out a dry sob. 

She _hated_ sailing.

Amazingly, however, the two most seasick-prone in the Shepherds felt as right as rain. Smiling, Donnel found Tharja looking out at the horizon as the ship sailed to Carrion Isle. He opened his mouth to say something. “ _Don’t,_ ” Tharja forced through her teeth. “It was _just_ to make Anali comfortable. Don’t read much into it.”

Shrugging to himself, Donnel seated himself on the railing. “Can I ask somethin’ though?”

“Knock yourself out.”

“When we were headed to the Farfort you didn’t seem to do anything for Anali’s seasickness then. Fact, I’d recon the baby made it worse. Why didn’t you do anythin’ then?”

The Dark Mage let out a long, irritable sigh. “Long story short; it would have effected the baby,” Tharja said at length. “It’s generally not a good idea to use magic on young children, or fetuses for that matter, because their brains are still developing. Had I used magic on Anali when she was that early in her pregnancy it may have killed the brat at worse.”

“Well, that’s mighty kind of ya,” Donnel said with a bold grin.

The Dark Mage could feel the heat on her cheeks, and her ears. “Well, for whatever reason Anali wanted that brat so…” she forced out. “Don’t read too much into it.”

Hugging herself, Tharja looked out at the horizon. While she would still fight for Anali’s _attention_ , she had pretty much resigned to the fact that hers was a love not meant to be for two reasons (maybe three reasons if she counted the baby) that complicated things. Strangely, it didn’t bother Tharja as much as she thought it would when she first met Anali.

Besides, there was always the next life.

While Tharja preferred to keep her good deeds to herself, Anali had the suspicion that the Dark Mage was the very reason she could look out to see like this. The experience would have been lovely if sailing wasn’t forever ruined for her. “Anali,” Cordelia said suddenly at the tactician’s side, “feeling okay? I know you and Panne are pretty prone to getting ill on the sea.”

“Yeah,” nodded Anali, “I’m feeling pretty good.”

Cordelia let out a wistful sigh, then started to fiddle with her thumbs. Both women made quite the effort to avoid looking each other in the eye. Anali just held her gaze at the side, while Cordelia tilted her head back. “So, uh…” Cordelia forced herself to say, without having anything to actually say. “Baby!”

“Yes!” Anali said through a forced smile. “I had a baby! She’s great… Uh… You and Stahl!”

“Me and Stahl. Stahl and I…”

Another bout of silence fell upon them immediately after. Cordelia chewed on the corner of her lower lip, wishing she could just come up with a way to break the tension between the two of them. This was more or less her own fault, one could not ignore a person then go back to the way things were once their issues were settled. But pig’s liver! How on earth did one get themselves out of a hole once they stopped digging?

The Shepherds set up camp as soon as they arrived on Carrion Isle. The land was filled with greenery, and a lone fortress. Anali held onto Chrom’s hand while Frederick accompanied them to the meeting. In front of the fortress, a lone woman was waiting for them. She was very familiar, though none of them had seen her in two years. “Greetings, Exalt Chrom,” the woman said, her voice low and sultry, “Plegia welcomes you.”

“Aversa?!” Anali gasped before she could stop herself.

“Mmm, yes,” the woman said, playing with a lock of white hair. “It seems fate has designs for me yet. Follow me, Validar has been so looking forward to this.”

“Uh…” Chrom stared at her, “yes, lead the way.”

Aversa’s heels clapped against the floor while she lead the trio through the dimly lit hallway. The last time any of them had seen her was the day Emmeryn died; Aversa wasn’t on the battle field with Gangrel for the last battle. Had she been amongst those who had abandoned him? But that didn’t make sense, Aversa was the one who summoned the Risen that foiled Anali’s rescue plan. 

“So, you serve this King Validar, now?” Chrom asked breaking the silence.

“I do,” Aversa said without looking at him.

“They say he worships Grima,” Frederick said flatly.

“Why yes, of course he is Grimleal. In fact we are _both_ believers. My liege often says it was his faith that got him through Gangrel’s passing. It was a difficult time, but he kept order where there might have been chaos.”

At the end of the hall, Aversa held open a door for them, allowing the three into a dining hall. Anali could smell lamb, cooked greens, and rice, it brought upon her an odd nostalgia. At the table, two people were already seated, one of them was a man, about twenty-four or twenty-five, with white hair and brown eyes. He was dressed the purple and black armor of a Wyvern Rider. The second man at the head of the table was tall, and his skin seemed rather sickly. As soon as the two saw their Ylissean guess walk in the man at the head of the table stood up, revealing the Sorcerer robes he wore. “Ah, welcome,” he said with a bold grin and extended arms. “An honor to finally meet you, sire. I am Validar Fauder, king regnant of Plegia.”

In a moment of panic, Anali held on tight to Chrom’s hand. This was the very same man they fought in her nightmares, _that_ nightmare. It was a coincidence. Just a coincidence. It had to be just a coincidence. Just a… wait a minute, Anali had seen him outside of her dreams, hadn’t she?

“The honor is ours, good king,” Chrom said, leading Anali to the table where they sat down. Staring at Validar, his brow knit together. “Is it possible we’ve met somewhere before?”

“I can’t say we have,” Validar said taking his seat once more. “I’m quite certain I would remember any encounter with Ylissean royalty.”

Chrom’s hand tighten around Anali’s. He must have been thinking the same thing she was. That night Plegian’s broke into the palace, the attack Marth warned them about. Anali was certain this was the same man they fought against that night. But they _killed_ him, yes, he pulled himself away from the scene, but he was dying.

Then again… they never did bother to follow him and collect the body. “And the lovely lady at your side must be Lady Anali,” Validar said eyeing her.

Anali felt her face flush. “Y-you know of me, sire?” she asked dumbly. 

“I imagine the world knows of the master tactician Exalt Chrom took as his wife by now. And indeed, I see the sparkle of wisdom in your eyes.”

Anali bit her lower lip feeling some sort of ‘pull’ towards Validar. That was the only thing she could thing of to describe it, some sort of ‘pull.’ Her heart was racing, but not out of nerves, but excitement. Unnerved, Anali looked down the empty plate in front of her. “Before I forget,” Validar said, gesturing to the white-haired man, “allow me to introduce my son, and captain of the guard, Arun.”

Taken out of her revelry, Anali’s brow furrowed together. As far as she could remember, no one mentioned King Validar having a son, or children. In unison Chrom and Anali looked up at Frederick, who looked as confused as they did. “I’m sorry,” Chrom said looking at both Validar and Arun, “none of us were aware you had children.”

“I wouldn’t worry yourself over it, sire,” Aversa said with a wine goblet in her hand. “my liege and Arun tend to forget their relation themselves.”

Arun listed his head to the side in agreement. Aside from the clank of dishes, the knives shilling against a flat surface, and the movement of liquid, there was an awkward silence in the room. At least it was awkward for the three Ylisseans. For Validar, Aversa, and Arun it seemed like a regular thing for them. 

The whole while Anali could feel the ‘pull’ and Validar’s eyes on her. The same red eyes that followed her dreams right until that one moment that always shook Anali to the very core. Of all the meetings she couldn’t wait to see the end of, this was definitely _it._

She heard Chrom nudge his newly emptied plate away. “Perhaps we should get to it,” he said with his arms crossed on the table‘s surface. “Walhart has already conquered Valm, and threatens to do the same with the realms across the sea. It’s only a matter of time before Plegia comes under siege of the Valmese troops. If we can have your cooperation we might be able to stop this and liberate Valm.”

“That I can agree with, sire,” Validar said before taking a sip from his wine goblet. “And consider my cooperation yours. Arun, if you will?”

Arun leaned back in his chair. “We can offer you eight hundred warships and two hundred transports,” he said. “However, we can offer you no soldiers. As embarrassing as it is Gangrel left our military in shambles.”

“However,” Aversa added, “we are fully able to and pleased to fund the campaign against Valm.”

Anali’s brow rose for a moment. A thousand vessels and fully funded campaign, she was expecting a little less than that. They could work around the lack of Plegian soldier’s easily, and Anali thought she could work with the thousand vessels. “That is…” Frederick said slowly, “surprisingly generous of you, milord. We could not ask for more… quite literally.”

“Then I trust the gold and ships will suffice as a sign of our commitment to the cause?” asked Validar.

“Of course it will,” said Chrom. 

The dining room door suddenly opened with an ominous creak. “Oh dear, am I late?”

A woman in the dark garb of a sorceress walked up to the table. She had on a black cloak, which she wore off her shoulders with the hood up, hiding her face. On her arms were a pair black sleeves with a slit right down the middle. She strolled up to the table, and stood between Aversa and Arun’s seats. “A bit, I’m afraid,” said Validar. His gave fell upon their visitors. “Since we’re all here, might I introduce our hierophant, the highest of her order in all Plegia.”

“S-so… you lead the people in worship?” Anali asked. “We were actually discussing religion earlier…” She paused; she could feel the hierophant’s gaze on her. And though the hierophant’s eyes were hidden, Anali could tell the woman was scrutinizing her. “I’m sorry, have I said something to offend?”

“The heart still sleeps,” said the hierophant, “but the blood flows through it. And the blood is strong…”

“Huh? Were you talking to me?”

“Good hierophant,” Frederick stood up, “I would ask you to lower your cowl. In Ylisse, it is a courtesy expect of one in the presence of royalty.”

The hierophant’s gaze snapped in Frederick’s direction. Cowl up or down it was obvious that she was glaring daggers of him. “You are a long way from Ylisse,” she said with a slight growl in her tone. The hierophant cleared her throat and began to speak in a pleasant lilt, “But as you wish…” 

Her hands grasped the edge of her hood and she guided it down. Anali could feel her blood run cold while the hierophant nonchalantly fluffed her pigtails. “Is this better? She asked.

Chrom stood up with though force to knock over his chair, Anali remained rooted in her own chair, her eyes locked on the hierophant, wide with confusion and a little horror.

The hierophant that the very same imagine as Anali. The same colored hair, the same hairstyle, the same skin tone, same face, same eyes. The obvious difference was that the hierophant lacked the scar under her left eye that Anali had.

The double gestured to herself, she held herself up with an air of confidence that Anali was currently lacking. “My name is Anali. Oh,” introduced the hierophant. Her brow rose inquisitively as her eyes fell upon the ashen Anali. “But that’s _your_ name as well, isn’t it? My, what a small world.”

“That is rather curious, now that you mention it,” Validar said nonchalantly as he stood up. “What _are_ the odds? In any case, I believe we are finished here. We will let you be on your w-”

“Hold on!” Chrom cut him off. He gestured to the hierophant. “What is the meaning of this? Why do your hierophant and Anali-”

“I’m afraid we’ve no time for such trivial matters, Your Highness,” said Aversa. “We have aid preparations to attend to, and you have a long, hard journey ahead. I assume you can find your way out. And _do_ be careful on your way back to Port Ferox. This time of year the highroads of Plegia can be quite… _treacherous._ ”

Without another word, Validar, Arun, Aversa, and the hierophant left the room. As soon as the door closed behind the four Chrom snapped his head in Frederick’s direction. “What the hell was _that_?” 

“I’m not sure myself, milord,” Frederick ran a hand through his hair. “I’ve heard of identical strangers, but the only time I’ve seen it that down to pat is with Miss. Anna and her sisters.”

Gritting his teeth, Chrom’s fingers entangled themselves with his own bangs. Whatever that was felt staged, they had wanted them to see the hierophant. They wanted Anali to see her. “What do you think, Anali?” he asked. No response. “Anali?”

His wife remained frozen in her seat. Her eyes stared straight at the spot where the hierophant once stood, and her hands gripped the fabric of her tunic so hard her knuckles were white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose this chapter answered a question I’ve been asked a couple of time. Whether or not we’ll be seeing the character in their promoted classes. The answer is; yes and no. In this chapter we clearly see some of the character’s growing into one of their promoted class options Maribelle and her magic (Valkyrie), Vaike and his bow (Warrior), Sully and an axe (Great Knight or Paladin), Elaine’s had an axe for a while (War Cleric), Cordy, Sumia, and Gaius with healing salves (Falchion Knight and Trickster), and we’ve seen Lissa and her magic for a while (Sage). And Anali’s all but stated to be a mix between Grandmaster and Dark Flier while Chrom‘s been working with lances.
> 
> I didn’t want them to be all poof! CLASS CHANGE! But rather everyone growing into their second tier classes. However, some of the second tier classes are a little tricky to portray someone growing into considering their essentially just a stronger version of their starter class with a new outfit and sometimes with another weapon. Most of the promotions in Embers are what I often do in-game because I’m a real creature of habit. Like with Lissa. The instant I realized that Lissa has the same Sage garb as Emmeryn it was pretty much written from then on that she promotes into a Sage whenever I play. Same could be said about Sage!Lissa and Valkyrie!Maribelle using Wind and Fire magic respectively.


	29. Of Sacred Blood

_I don’t know if I’ve sustained a new wound on my back, or if the old wound has ruptured again. I’m just flat out drained. The retaliation in vengeance for Lady Emmeryn turned out to be for naught. Gangrel had nothing to do with it, in fact he was downright pissed that he wasn’t the one to off the Exalt, nor did he have the Fire Emblem. The attackers were, without a doubt, Plegian, but this was an independent party._

_And here we were, our tails between our legs after a ‘sure fire declaration of war,’ according to Gangrel. We had to fight for our lives if we wanted out of Plegia. It’s raining, I’m chilled to the bone, and I’m bleeding out of my back again. I lost it again against these soldiers sent to kill us. The Exalt was dead, the Fire Emblem stolen, and our usual suspect was actually innocent. My rampage didn’t help with my back injury, assuming I didn’t rupture it again._

_Chrom was the only one who could get me to calm down. He’s always the calming presence in my life since we first met. So he has me on his back while we search for the others. “How’s your arm?” I murmur._

_“Fine,” Chrom replies, “never better.”_

_Liar. I can feel the tremor in his right arm. He’s not doing anything by helping me like this. Gods, why am I still alive?_

_“This could not get any worse…” I mutter._

_“I can think of worse situations,” says Chrom. I feel a chill run through him, the rain was having an effect on him too. “We’ll find the Fire Emblem… and we’ll give Emm her justice.”_

_I tighten my grip around his neck, if I weren’t so tired and numb I’d probably be crying right about now. That should be my line. I should be assuring him that we’ll find Emmeryn’s killer and get the Fire Emblem back not the other way around. It was his sister who died horribly, he’s the one who is next in line for the Ylissean throne, he’s the one who needs the comforting and reassuring._

_Just… stop. Stop giving me such kindnesses._

_Just… just stop…_

_Just don’t leave me. No! Stay away…_

_…don’t go…_

_I can hardly think straight…_

_I’m a mess…_

_I feel lightheaded… blood loss no doubt… that would explain why I can’t think straight. “Chrom…”_

_“Hm?”_

_“I might be a little in love with you…”_

_He stops in place, probably momentarily forgetting that I’m bleeding out right now. I don’t care. What I do care is that his right arm is trembling, if he had any semblance of sense he’d drop me right now. But he won’t, because something noble or stupid. The lines cross so often they’re probably the same thing. “Actually…” Chrom’s voice trails off, “it’s funny you should say that, Anali…”_

_My vision blurs, in a flash, I’m upright and wide eyed as Chrom holds the volt of orange-yellow electricity that is embedded into him._

_No, no, no, no! Not this again!_

_His free hand caresses my cheek, wiping away the tears in my eye. “This is not your-your fault…” Chrom rasps out._

_Stop it!_

_Stop. It._

_Don’t comfort me! Don’t be so tender with me! Just…_

_“Promise me… you’ll escape from this place… Please… go…”_

_Chrom’s eyes roll back into his head. He drops to his knees, then finally collapses onto the floor. “Oh dear, am I late?” I hear._

_With a face stained with tears, and a sob threatening to escape, I look up to see Plegia’s hierophant walk up to me in steady strides. Our faces identical, but she has a sinister smile on her face. “Why do you still resist?”_

_The scene changes, I’m standing outside in the rain again. “Fall back and form up!” I hear. The voice is deep, rumbling and very, very familiar. “Don’t let them scatter us!”_

_Basilio and his men come into view, weapons drawn. His soldier’s obey the Khan’s order while Basilio himself remains behind. I’m not sure if it’s to make a stand against the enemy, or to be sure his soldier’s all fall back safely. “Sir,” one of the soldier’s approach him, “we have trouble. Their cavalry is riding right over us!”_

_Feroxi stragglers cry out, they’re swatted down like flies who just had their legs pulled off. I can’t quite see the enemy through the heavy rain and natural darkness, but it’s obvious that they’re strong. I fear Basilio’s men can not win this. By some miracle one of the stragglers managed to make it to his Khan, but his shoulder and neck are bleeding something fierce. “Sir! We’re dropping like cattle out there,” he says, “we need to cut our losses!”_

_“Soldier, you’ll find that ‘surrender’ is no where in my vocabulary!” Basilio barks at the soldier. He points straight at the battle field. “Now we fight his army until there’s one man standing if we have to!”_

_“Sir, we’re not fighting an army!”_

_In unison, Basilio and I look out onto the field. I see a lone figure on horseback. He’s a regular giant of a man in imposing red armor. In his hand is a large, red and black axe that‘s almost as tall as he is. “Aw crap,” I hear Basilio hiss._

_The lone soldier swings his axe at Basilio’s men, removing limbs and killing them with one hit. Just one. Basilio has to see reason… he has to. He just can’t win against this giant. It’s suicide! Doesn’t he realize that?!_

_But Basilio mutters something to the soldiers at his side. They run off, leading the other Feroxi soldiers off the field. For once I have to agree with Flavia’s nicknames for him. This is suicide. This is a battle he can’t win… he can’t…_

_Basilio’s hand grips tight around his own axe, and he charges straight for the soldier. He did not give Basilio the chance to attack, he beat the Khan to the punch. With one swing of his axe Basilio is thrown back. Blood splurts from the wound he’s just sustained on his chest. He lands on the ground and starts gasping for breath as he tries to get up. “Impressive,” says the soldier, he had his axe balanced over one shoulder, “not many can withstand a single attack. But all have met with the same fate.”_

_“It’s a… a fate we both… share,” Basilio chokes out, blood begins to seep out of the corners of his mouth. “Believe me… I look forward to our… our rematch in hell…”_

_“I’m afraid you’ll have quite some time to wait then,” says the soldier._

_In a flash the soldier brings his axe down, Basilio’s body falls limp onto the ground. His head, however, flies into the woods. To my surprise, the hierophant walks out of the woods and picks up Basilio’s severed head. “What a world, huh?” she asks looking directly at me._

Anali woke with a start. She sat up in the cot gripping the blanket all the while. A layer of sweat chilled her body. Her fingers wrapped themselves around her bangs. These dreams… wasn’t it enough that they filled her with enough dread as it was, but now she was seeing the hierophant in them too?

She looked at Chrom, sleeping peacefully at her side. Anali wanted him to give her some form of comfort, to just hold her even if he didn’t have anything to say. But she couldn’t wake him like this, not when they were in the middle of a stressful time. She wanted her baby, caring for her would have taken the dread away, caring for Lucina always made the future seem so bright. The longing to see her again was enough to drive Anali to tears again. But she couldn’t go back to Ylisstol now, and she wasn’t about to leave the army just so she could see her again.

Anali dressed herself in her tunic, slacks, and coat, perhaps a bit of fresh air would help if she was going to deny herself either of the two comforts she wanted the most. She hugged her coat close to her as she walked away from the campsite. The hierophant refused to leave her thoughts. It shouldn’t have been possible for her to resemble Anali that much, should it? Yes, there was Anna and her sisters but they were related so there was bound to be a resemblance. But the hierophant had the exact same face and eye shape as Anali. She even had her hairstyle down to pat.

_“Anali…”_

She pulled to a stop and lowered her arms. “Who’s there?!” she demanded turning around on her heel in an instant. The camp was in the distance, but it didn’t appear that anyone had followed her. Anali let out a slight sigh as she turned back around.

And then it came. The splitting, skull-torn-open, headache that hit her hard and without mercy. Anali may have screamed, she may have fallen to her knees but she could hardly register anything going on around her. “Why do you close your heart to him, Anali?” she heard. “We both know you’re smarter than that.”

Anali’s eyes creaked open to find Validar, of all people, standing over her. “What…?”

He crossed his arms over his chest disapprovingly. “Did that wench never tell you?” he asked. “Well, if this isn’t a turn of events.”

She had one palm pressed flat against her forehead, while her other hand gripped at the grass. So she did fall to her knees after all, okay good, it would not be that far a fall if she fainted. “En… what… are you…?” Anali tried to say her words were cut off by another pulse of pain.

Validar chuckled under his breath. “Such arrogance,” he said. What? Anali hardly said anything, how did her grunts warrant that response? “You dare take such a tone with your own father?”

Anali couldn’t keep her eyes closed any longer, though opening her eyes made her headache worse. She was fully aware of her blood running cold, and the fact that she was no longer focusing on the pain. 

Had she heard right?

Validar… her father? 

No… No! That was crazy! That was…

“You are of my flesh,” Validar continued, as though reading her thoughts, “but of sacred blood. You are to serve a glorious purpose!” He outstretched his arms as he spoke. “You already know it is your destiny…” He paused. Slowly his arms lowered and a scowl formed on his face. “Why do you resist us, Anali?! Your rightful place is at my side, not wasting your time with these doomed servants of Naga!”

Anali was sure she was pulling at her hair roots now. She could feel her anxieties start to rise, she was starting to hyperventilate. What would happen if she just collapsed right here? Would the elements or wildlife claim Anali first? “No…”

“Give yourself to Grima, stupid girl!” Validar snapped at her. “Let me join your strength to the fell dragon!”

Yelling was the only thing Anali could do to silence him. The pain in her head, this revelation, her own growing fears, it was too much.

“Anali!”

In an instant Validar was gone, and Anali felt a hand on her shoulder. The pain suddenly subsided, making her feel lightheaded, she fell into someone’s chest. Anali grabbed onto the person’s bare arm, her knuckles turned white while she tried to catch her breath. “Anali,” Chrom said while he moved her hair out of her face, “are you all right? I heard shouting…”

“I-I think so…” Anali stuttered. Should she tell him about Validar? It seemed impossible but, he _had_ to be Emmeryn’s would-be murderer that night. Chrom wouldn’t think any different of her, would he? No, he knew what he was getting into when he married her, but… “I’m… I’m fine…”

To her surprise Chrom grabbed her, roughly by the shoulders, holding her at arms length and slightly shook. “’Fine’ is a poor choice of words!” he snapped. “What happened?!”

Anali’s eyes widened, and she bit her lower lip. The moment of fear evident, but brief enough for make Chrom reevaluate his approach. When he woke up to find Anali wasn’t in bed with him, he didn’t think much of it at first. Then he heard her shouting and he assumed the worse. And then Chrom found her, on her knees, clearly in pain of some kind; he was worried.

Chrom wasn’t a fool, he knew Anali was keeping her concerns bottled up. That she would wake up at night with nightmares so bad they left her in tears. He had hoped she would just come to him, talk to him and maybe she would see that her concerns were nothing to worry about. Or maybe even work through them together. 

Simply hoping wasn’t doing anything for them anymore. And a moment of frustration came out at one of the worst times. Anali had been distressed since they saw the hierophant, the hours since then had not eased her at all.

Inhaling, Chrom pulled Anali into his chest, his arms wrapped around her, limiting the space between them. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I shouldn’t have snapped like that. Can you tell me what happened?”

“I… I don’t know,” Anali murmured, “King Validar, he… he spoke to me… I think. I don’t know. But… he said I was his…” Anali didn’t want to say it. Saying it out loud would have made it all the more real, something she couldn’t avoid anymore. “His daughter…”

“What?!” Chrom gasped. He held Anali at arm’s length, looking for any trace of a lie or misunderstanding. Her face looked ashen, and her eyes sunken in. She may as well had just been crying. “Is this true?”

Anali nodded slowly. “I can’t explain it, but I felt some sort of connection between us,” she said. 

Chrom stayed silent, trying to absorb this new information. Validar was her father? So who did that make that hierophant? Was she his daughter as well? Would that have made her Anali’s sister? They could have been twins, that would have explained the striking resemblance. 

He felt his wife’s arms around him, her hands gripped onto the fabric of his clothes. She buried her face in his chest, while her shoulders started shaking. “I’m sorry…” she said, “I still can’t remember… I can’t confirm or deny anything… I’m not sure I _want_ to remember anymore…”

Chrom held Anali close to him. “You are yourself, before you are any man’s daughter,” he said. “Remember that.” Anali nodded, she just looked downright drained of energy and the day had hardly started. “Can you walk?”

“I think so…”

Chrom held onto Anali’s arms as they stood up. She still looked frazzled, she certainly _felt_ frazzled. This was worst than the first few nights since Anali woke up on the wayside, still scared and shy around others. The hierophant and Validar had just turned her whole world upside-down.

A rustling in the trees caught Chrom’s attention. Noticing that Anali was unarmed, he lead her behind him. “Who’s there?” he demanded.

There was a gentle thud as the person leapt out of the tree. Even in the dark of night Chrom could see that he wore Plegian colors and the garb of an assassin. And while he kept his cowl up Chrom recognized the metal mask that covered the lower half of his face. It had been a good two years since they had seen or heard this man. “You,” was all Chrom could say.

“Yeah, I know,” the man said with a list of the head, “long time, no see. But, I’m not here to make small-talk. If you get your army ready now you should be able to counter the on-coming Risen.”

Chrom eyed the masked man warily, he didn’t have much of a reason to distrust this man. After all, he was right when he told them that Gangrel wasn’t behind the attack on the palace, and he did bring Elaine to Regna Ferox after Ylisstol had fallen. But he didn’t have much of a reason to trust him either. After all, the masked man outright said he was acting with his own interest in mind that night. 

“Look,” the man said using one hand to speak with him, “I don’t understand how it works, but these aren’t like the random hordes of Risen you’ve fought before. These guys are being commanded through their Chief, so long as the Chief is alive every Risen within a hundred-mile radius will come after your army. You’re best bet is to head straight for the Chief, then run as soon as he’s dead.”

“That shouldn’t be too hard,” Anali mumbled. “We have enough fliers to get to it, we just have to identify it.”

“Anali, I think you should sit this one out,” said Chrom.

“What?”

“Have you looked at yourself? You’re not in the right mindset to be in battle right now.”

“Then I’ll just _get_ in the right mindset,” Anali said with a growl and a furrowed brow.

“Anali-”

“I’m. Going.” she said through gritted teeth. Her brow was knitted together in a scowl, and the red in her eyes succeeded in highlighting her anger.

“You two can have your marital spat later,” said the assassin, “but you need to get your army ready. Now.”

With the camp’s posted sentries they were able to wake the Shepherds and get their effects by the time the horde was on them. The Plegian assassin had actually decided to stick around and help, despite Frederick’s hesitation to accept. The assassin may have helped them a couple of times but they knew next to nothing about him and he did admit to being a traitor amongst his people. What was to stop him from turning on them the moment opportunity arised.

Aanli got her own effects as quickly as she could. Sumia, being an angel in disguise, had prepared Amalthea for her while Anali was busy getting her effects and discussing strategy with Chrom. “If what… _he_ said is true,” said Anali. She added under her breath, “Seriously, what’s his name?” She cleared her throat. “Anyway, if what he said is true then we just need to locate the Chief, and just have one of our flying units get to it. The problem is if there’s archers and mages. Our footmen will have a disadvantage.”

“Yes, in hindsight this wasn’t a very good spot,” mused Chrom.

The area they had set up camp looked like it was once a reservoir that connected to the nearby river. It may have been the remains of a government program, given the abandoned fortresses off the shore. The water had dried up a long time ago, leaving the greenery to overtake the barren landscape. The reservoir had been very deep in it’s hay day, and the Shepherds had set up camp right in the middle of the reservoir. Meaning their footmen were sitting ducks for any Risen attack. “It should be easy to get around,” said Anali, “it’s just another thing for our fliers to worry about.”

“Milord,” Frederick called approaching the two on horseback. “The Risen we were told about have arrived, they’ll be here any second.”

“Right,” Chrom said with a curt nod.

Immediately Anali hurried towards Amalthea. Like clockwork Risen appeared at the edge of the cliff sides. The Archers and Snipers immediately drew their bows and released the arrows while their foot soldiers boxed them in through the shore line and the bridge. “All right, everybody move out!” 

Sumia, who had been previously hovering over head let out a frighten scream. A large flock of crows was headed right for them. Before they knew it the field was blanketed by black birds. Mercifully the Risen were unable to see through the flurry of dark feathers any more than the Shepherds could. “What in the…?” Chrom questioned with one arm in front of his face while the birds flew around him.

“Are you folks lost?” a youthful voice asked. “Or perhaps you’re a lost caws?” The voice’s owner laughed at his own joke.

“What?”

The birds started to fly around Chrom and this newcomer, creating a personal bubble around them amongst the flurry. The newcomer looked fairly youthful, probably about Lissa, Maribelle, and Elaine’s age. His hair was as white as snow, and he was dressed in Plegian garb. “What’s wrong?” the boy, Henry, asked. “Caw-strophobic?” Again, he started laughing at his own joke. “Ah, I slay me!”

“Not if these Risen do it first,” said Chrom. “Now’s not the time for japes! Hide yourself while you can!”

“You know, I’d wish you good luck killing these monsters, but…” he outstretched his arms, “ _they’re already dead!_ ”

“As we’re well aware of!”

“Actually,” Henry held a finger erect, “the crows wanted me to let you know that you should keep an eye on the bridge. You should find what you’re looking for there.”

“I can’t exactly _see_ much right now,” Chrom noted, pointing at the birds around them. Henry looked up and cawed a couple of times. Instantly the bird flew off, away from the battle field, but Henry stayed in place. “You’re staying?”

“Well, yeah! I want to join your _caws_ ,” he cut himself off when he saw the hard, unimpressed glare Chrom was giving him. “I mean, I can help you! I know magic!” He took out an Elfire tome as proof. “What do you say… birds of a feather killed the cat or something of the like?”

The battle broke out around the two as soon as the birds were gone. Cherche and Minerva mowed down their Snipers and Archers from the east while Tybalt and Falkor did the same from the west. Donnel and Stahl were whooping while the latter’s horse moved in a figure eight around the abandoned fortresses. Sully was pretty much doing the same thing, just headed in the opposite direction with an unenthusiastic Tharja paired up with her. Overhead, Cordelia hurdled a javelin at a Risen who was about to get the jump on Gaius. 

Liam had found himself back to back with Priam. An axe-wielding Risen was met with an arrow to the back of the head by Vaike. Elaine had readjusted her grip on her axe before she swung it forward. She had successfully removed the head of one of the Fighter Risen. She murmured a brief, ‘rest now’ to her fallen enemy. It was a habit she had picked up from Libra, the one who taught her how to hold her axe properly. Elaine had to jump when she saw a Risen fly into the air, Panne, transformed, had just used her strong legs to send the corpse flying upward, where it was properly finished off by Anali’s Arcthunder spell. Their tactician was seated upon her black pegasus finishing off Risen with an overhead spell. Frederick, the nameless assassin, and Lissa were keeping Chrom and Henry safe while they conversed. 

“You’re a Plegian dark mage, yes?” Chrom asked him, his biasness surfaced in a moment of irritation. “Why would you help us?”

“Oh, don’t let all this joking around fool ya,” Henry said with his arms crossed over his chest and a proud smirk on his face. “I’ve kinda got a thing for killing. Most funny people do, you know. And I figure with your lot I could _caws_ quite a stir!”

Chrom had to rub his temple at that one. He could enjoy a good play on words as much as the next person… when the time was right. This, this crisis right now, was not the time. But the Shepherds could always use another set of hands. If this boy was willing, who was Chrom to turn him away… given he was civil with the others. “All right, fine,” Chrom said, lowering his hand. “Welcome aboard.”

Lissa was smirking to herself while she cast Elwind after Elwind at the opposing Risen. And now, as soon as her brother and the Dark Mage joined the fray she didn’t have to worry about keeping his butt safe. The young man who arrived with the flurry of crows remained with them however, and he started to mow through the Risen using both Flux and Elfire tomes. How could he hit his target so well if he never opened his eyes?

She felt someone’s arm push against her back, forcing her forward. She stumbled slightly and heard a dull _thunk_ , followed by someone’s strained breathing, and finally a thud. Immediately Lissa turned around to find the masked assassin on the ground with an arrow firmly planted at his collar bone. The man started twitching, and his breathing became labored. Her compassion took over at the sight of his suffering; Lissa dropped her tome and knelt down at the assassin’s side. “I’m going to take the arrow out,” she told him.

The man managed to nod in acknowledgement, or at least it _looked_ like a nod. Biting her lower lip, Lissa grasped the arrow and pulled with all her might. The man tried to keep himself from yelling, he tried to keep himself from thrashing and for the most part, he was successful. There had been grown men who handled it worse than him. When the arrow was finally out, Lissa observed the tip of it. There was a shiny substance that coated the head, Lissa dabbed her finger on to the tip. It had to be some kind of poison.

She realized that the man had fallen limp; Lissa tossed the arrow aside, forgetting it instantly. In a flash, Gaius was in front of the two, taking out an oncoming Risen. “You all right, Lissa?” he asked her.

“Cover us,” Lissa said while her fingers worked to remove the man’s mask. “And if you can, spread the word that their arrows might be poisoned.”

Chrom was half-jogging towards the bridge, his eyes locked on the sky where Amalthea was steadily lowering. By the time she was low enough to kick him in the face if she wanted, Anali offered her hand to Chrom. He took it instantly and they pulled him up behind her. “You know where the Chief is?” Anali asked as Amalthea started to fly higher.

“He said it should be at the bridge,” Chrom said pointing to the old, wooden bridge in question. Beyond the bridge the remains of the reservoir steadily became narrow until it lead to the nearby river. 

Nodding, Anali nudged Amalthea with her heels, urging the mare forward. As soon as they were hovering above the bridge where the largest Risen stood with an axe draped over it’s shoulder, Chrom jumped off Amalthea. An arrow whizzed pass Anali, it didn’t hit, but it was close enough to spook Amalthea. The pegasus took off in a blind panic while her rider tried to calm her down. Chrom wasn’t given the chance to worry for his wife due to the Risen hurtling his axe in Chrom’s direction. 

Sword drawn, he ran for the Risen Chief. If that man in the mask had been lying to him about taking out the Chief… Well if he was they would take care of _him_ later. One problem at a time.

Chrom sliced this sword through the Chief’s solar plexus, black ooze began to seep out. The Chief dove for his fallen axe, leaving them on the opposite ends of where they started. Chrom looked up to see a familiar young woman with long blue hair carrying the sword identical to his. Their eyes met for just a moment, when Chrom felt something slam into his back, causing him to see stars. When he opened his eyes he was flat on the ground. 

“Father!” shouted Marth.

‘Father?’

Marth’s sword swished through the air before she plunged it into the Risen’s neck. The Chief froze for a moment then dropped his arms at his side before he vanished in a puff of black haze. There was a moment on the battle field where the remaining Risen looked around confused. Then they disappeared like their Chief, one after the other like a line of toppled dominos.

Chrom got to his feet and slid Falchion back into it’s sheath. He heard Marth do the same with her own blade. “Thank goodness I was close by,” he heard her say under her breath.

“You called me ‘father,’” Chrom said as he turned around.

Marth’s face paled for a moment. “D-did I?” she asked, replaying the past three minutes in her mind. She bit her lower lip when she realized that, yes, she did. “I-I…” She cleared her throat and started to shift a lock of hair behind one ear. Repeatedly. “Perhaps we might speak privately?”

“Perhaps we should.”

Dawn was beginning to peek out over the horizon, the sky was a warm shade of lavender, with warmer colors still to come. Marth lead the way to the river, close enough to the campsite, but secluded enough for them to speak without interruption. Chrom could see how nervous Marth looked, her hands had a slight tremor to them, and she wouldn’t stop fiddling with her hair and belts.. “I…” she began, “I’m not even sure how to begin.”

“I already figured out that Marth isn’t you’re real name, though I’ve nothing else to call you,” Chrom said gently. “But I’ll ask nothing of you that you’re not comfortable with revealing. Whoever you are, Ylisse owes you a debt beyond repaying.”

The swordswoman‘s eyes softened slightly. The soft look only lasted for a moment before she gave the smallest, bittersweet smile. “Thank you, but…” she said softly before adding with more resolve, “I think I would prefer you know the truth. Look closely, then you’ll understand.”

Marth’s heart was pounding in her chest with such intensity it was a wonder no one else could her it. As soon as she spoke, her fears hit her all at once, but, fortunately or unfortunately, it was too late to take it back. This was the perfect time to show both of them. 

Inhaling, and holding it for a couple of heartbeats, Marth approached Chrom. She stood within arms length apart, and stared straight at him, doing what she could to put his focus on her eyes.

Chrom, however, was not exactly sure what he was looking at. Marth looked the same as when he had last seen her two years ago. Granted, he was a little more used to seeing her with short hair and the butterfly mask that hid her eyes from the world. The more he thought about it, however, the more Chrom could not understand why she posed as a boy for a time. It was not as though Ylisse as a whole discriminated women. What did Marth have to hide?

Or rather hide her eyes.

Her eyes!

Chrom finally saw it, the slight oddity in her left eye. A mark, a brand, that signified the Exalted bloodline. It was in the exact same place as… as…

“Lucina,” Chrom murmured in realization.

It was like he was seeing the swordswoman for the first time. It was all there, the bits and pieces she inherited from her mother and father. Chrom’s blue hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Then there was her mother, she had Anali’s mouth, jaw line, and her sharp eyes.

It should have been impossible, yet here she was. Somehow, Chrom’s daughter, his _infant_ daughter, who was barely even two months old, was standing right in front of him as a grown woman. 

Impossible, yet it explained so much. The attack on Emmeryn’s life, the tournament in Ferox. And, perhaps, even her warning to them that very first meeting. Perhaps she knew calamity was on the horizon, and what would happen if Emmeryn’s attackers succeeded in stealing the Fire Emblem, because she lived through it all.

Chrom lowered his gaze until it fell upon the sword she currently kept in it’s sheath. Perhaps it was the final nail on the coffin, if her Brand did not prove as much. The Falchion could not be replicated so easily. And… it simply wasn’t. “You deserved better from me than one sword and a world of troubles,” Chrom said at length. “I’m sorry.”

Lucina felt her throat tighten and her breathing hitch. She wasn’t even aware of the tears that fell out of her eyes until Chrom reached up to dry her left eye. She forgot herself for a moment, when was the last time she had received such kindness and affection? From her father, not less? New tears started to trickle out of her eyes. 

“Father!” Lucina cried, half-sobbing. She ran into his arms, crying into his chest.

Chrom remained silent as he ran one hand through Lucina’s hair. This revelation answered a few questions but raised just as many. Questions that could wait, until Lucina had her fill.

Neither of them were sure of how much time had passed before Lucina started to calm down. She stepped away from Chrom trying to dry her red-rimmed eyes. Her face was red and blotchy, and her bangs were in slight disarray. “Better, Lucina?” asked Chrom.

“Yes, Father,” she said. Her voice was a little hoarse, but she decided it best not to address it. She was already embarrassed about her breakdown. “I’m sorry… it just rushed back at once.”

“Father…” Chrom repeated with a tired smile.

Lucina froze, a blush started to form on her cheeks. “Should I call you something else?”

Chrom shook his head, much to Lucina‘s relief. “No. I just wasn’t expecting to hear it from you for another year or so… I like it.”

She brought a hand up to her mouth. “Father!” she giggled.

Chrom had to chuckle. “Yes, it will take some getting used to.”

“Chrom?”

In unison, both turned to find Anali standing a few meters away. She was hugging herself, still a little jumpy after the wild ride Amalthea gave her. Even after the Risen had disappeared completely, she needed Sumia’s help to calm the mare down. It reminded Anali why she was so apprehensive to even ride an earthbound horse two years ago. Between Amalthea spooking, her lack of sleep, and everything else that happened within the last twelve hours, Anali was downright drained.

“Oh,” Chrom breathed out at the sight of his wife. “What is it, Anali?”

“It’s just that…” her hands gripped her arms tighter, “you two are out here alone, and Marth’s been… crying.” Anali list her head to the side while she kept one finger erect. “I mean you’re lucky it was just me, this is generally how ill rumors are born. Hate to see how Vaike or Nowi could twist the situation.”

Anali was trying to make a joke out of it all, to show Chrom that she was okay after everything that went on last night and into morning. She wasn’t, with or without Amalthea getting spooked she would probably still feel a little on edge The Hierophant and Validar really got to her, and there was even a part of Anali herself who was irritated over how she _let_ them get under her skin.

She still didn’t know what to make of it all. The doppelganger. Validar. If Validar was her father, than what did that mean for her mother? How did Anali end up outside of Elrond miles away from the border? Why couldn’t she remember anything?

“And…” Anali continued with a shrug of her shoulders, “two out of the three times Marth’s appeared _something_ happens. If that’s the case this time isn’t it something I should know about? Making strategies to avoid the bad stuff is kind of my thing…”

Chrom peered back towards Lucina. “Can we tell her?”

His daughter nodded. Her hands started to tremble again as her nerves took hold. She got through her father okay, but what about her mother? “Of course...”

“Tell me what?” asked Anali.

“Anali,” Chrom approached her, and held her hand, “this is going to come as a shock, but… I’ll just say it.” He turned his wife to the blue haired woman before them. “This is our daughter.”

Anali’s brow arched slightly. “What?” she asked flatly.

Of course it wasn’t going to be that easy. And why would it be? Their daughter was only a babe, the woman before them must have been in her early twenties by now. Though, in all fairness, Chrom himself was still trying to wrap his head around it. “It’s true, Anali,” Lucina said quickly as she walked close to the woman in question. “Please, look closely. Prove it with your own eyes by looking into mine.”

There were a few moments of silence, which was abruptly broken when Anali slapped her hand over her mouth. The undeniable proof that this woman and their baby were one in the same. “Do you see now?” Chrom asked.

Slowly, Anali removed her hand. “I-I… I can’t say that I do.” Anali looked up at Chrom, gesturing to the woman at their side. Her face had suddenly gone ashen. “If this is Lucina, _right here_ in front of us, then what’s happened to our baby back home?”

“Nothing,” said Chrom. He wrapped one arm around Anali’s shoulders and rested his forehead against her temple. “She’s fine.”

“Your baby is right where you left her,” Lucina assured her, “and perfectly safe.” She gestured to herself. “I am her from a time that has yet to be.”

“The… future?” Anali questioned. Several of her dreams came back to her at once. Like the pieces of a puzzle, a larger picture was suddenly becoming clearer and clearer. But… that couldn’t be. Could it?

“Yes,” Lucina nodded, “more than fifteen years hence. After history takes a dark and destructive turn for the worst…”

“What happened?” Chrom asked. He wasn’t sure how he felt about asking this of Lucina. She obviously lived through it all, and it’s obvious that he had died years ago. And it was painfully obvious that whatever era Lucina had come from was nothing short of a living hell, based off of what she once described.

“The fell dragon, Grima is resurrected,” Lucina explained, her eyes cast downward. “His roar is a death knell for humanity, a scream that silences all hope… Death is everywhere…”

Anali’s first thought was the dream where Risen had pretty much taken over. Where she always found Lucina and other Ylissean soldier’s in battle in the hall. And how Lucina was met with a behemoth Anali could never see. The name of that force repeated itself over and over in her head. 

But… that was _impossible_!

She held onto Chrom’s hand so tight her knuckles had turned white. “I…” Anali shook her head slightly, “I don’t know what to say.”

“A tale that beggars believe,” said Chrom looking down at his wife, “and yet the truth of it stands before us. She carries Falchion, my same sword.”

“Your blade and mine are one, Father. It was…” Lucina said her hand gripped onto the hilt. “It was all I had left of you.”

“There’s only one Falchion, Anali,” Chrom said, holding her close to him. “I believe her.”

“I… I still don’t understand how this is possible,” murmured Anali.

“Naga, the divine dragon,” Lucina explained, “feared mankind would face Grima again after he was slain by Exalt Orev. In preparation for that day, Naga devised a ritual. It allows one to return to the past and alter events already written. I made the journey together with others, but…” she sighed, “we were separated along the way.”

“There are others?” Chrom asked.

Lucina nodded, brightening slightly. “All of them are children of your Shepherds. I’ve been searching for them since Gangrel met his end but there’s only so much I can do on my own.”

“We’ll find them,” Chrom assured her. “After we’ve dealt with the Valmese warships we can spare the time to look for them.”

Lucina smiled slightly. Her eyes fell upon Anali, who had remained silent for a while now. Anali still couldn’t believe it. That woman in her dreams… the swordfighter who helped them so often… “This whole time…” Anali said pushing her bangs out of her eyes, “you were my daughter… this whole time…”

“Yes, Anali,” Lucina said quietly.

Anali’s shoulders shook as she let out a brief chuckle. Her smile remained, and only grew. “You’ve grown into such a strong and beautiful woman. Chrom and I are truly blessed.”

A blush appeared on Lucina’s face. She started to play with her hair bashfully. “Thank you…” she murmured, then quickly added, “milady.”

Anali’s smiled died. Milady? “Will you not call me Mother?” she asked.

“I… thought you would mind.”

“Why would I?” Anali asked giving her child a warm smile. Future-self, or a swaddled babe, this was Lucina, this was her child. “I love you with all my heart.”

“Mother…” Lucina choked out, fresh tears started to well up.

Anali held her arms out, allowing Lucina to hurry into them. Lucina buried her head in the crook of Anali’s neck; she held onto her mother, afraid of letting go. Anali cradled Lucina’s head in one hand, while the other was wrapped around her shoulders. They shook in Lucina’s attempt to keep herself under control.

This whole thing was like a dream Lucina never thought possible. Returning to the day her parents met, finally being in their arms again after they’ve been dead for so long. All Lucina wanted this since the night she first arrived in the present era. But Chrom and Anali weren’t even lovers then. Afraid of how introducing herself too soon could ruin their relationship Lucina waited for two years, until her present-self had been born.

Anali would not say that Lucina was everything she hoped her present-self would be. Lucina had grown up, orphaned, in a hellish landscape. What sane parent would actually want that for their child? But despite all of that, Lucina still managed to remain good-natured, and strong. “You’re my hero, Lucina,” Anali said with a slight crack in her voice.

Choking on a sob, Lucina’s hands gripped Anali tighter. That was so like the mother of her memory, but neither she, nor the present day Anali would say that if they knew who Lucina failed to protect. 

“Mother…” Lucina sobbed, “I’ve missed you more than you’ll ever know…”

By the time Lucina had calmed down the sun had fully risen. She tried to clean herself up by the stream to rid herself of the evidence of her tears. Chrom had suggested they introduce Lucina to Lissa and Gaius first before the explained they situation to the Shepherds. It was going to be quite the experience, no doubt.

“ _There_ you are,” Frederick said, approaching the trio when they finally returned to camp. He eyed Lucina briefly but turned his attention back to Chrom and Anali. “We’ve been looking for you. Our secretive… ally, I suppose, was struck down. Lissa’s been caring for him but…” Frederick paused for a moment, his head bobbed from left to right as he mulled over his approach. “I think you should see for yourself.”

Frederick lead the three to the infirmary tent where some of the Shepherds were still getting patched up after the battle. One of the cots, however was being occupied. Lissa hovered over the person, changing bandages over their wounds while they were sleeping. “Where’ve you been?” Lissa asked when she saw her brother and his wife. “Frederick started acting weird when he saw this guy. You know him or something? Oh, hey, Marth’s back? I hope you stick around this time.”

Lucina smiled. “I plan to, Aunt Lissa.”

“Well, good. It’s nice to hear that, each time we’ve met I’ve been hoping that-” Lissa cut herself off. Her hands froze while she was in the middle of redressing her patients wound. Her head turned to the side, glancing over her shoulder. “What did you just call me?”

Both Chrom and Anali stared at Lissa’s patient. It was clear that this was the same masked assassin who had warned them of the oncoming attack. And without the mask and his cowl they finally had a clear view of his face. His skin was brown and his hair was white. While his eyes were closed they could instantly recognize him, as they had just seen him a few hours ago.

It was Arun, Validar’s captain of the guard.

A hand slapped itself over Anali’s mouth when the realization hit her. Validar said that Arun was his son. So, in light of recent discoveries, didn’t that make him her brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta keep readers on their toes somehow. Although, keep in mind, this was written a good year or more before Heroes, so the comparisons between Arun and Masked Man are kind of funny now.
> 
> I really can’t stand how the game treats Chrom’s wife, when she’s not the Avatar, when they meet Lucina. Like, seriously, what idiot thought it was a good idea? Thanks InSty, thanks for letting me know there is mutual trust in this relationship. And don’t get me started on how Olivia suffers the worst, ‘She’s beautiful, and your happiness should come first,’ WHAT?! That’s why I marry Chrom to the Maiden when it’s not the Avatar. I ain’t putting my girl’s through that. (Seriously, give me one reason why Sully shouldn’t have the same reaction as Robin.)
> 
> Henry tends to get the short end of the stick whenever I play. Not because I dislike him, but because he’s the last first-gen unit who can marry someone other than the avatar. So by the time Henry’s recruited everyone’s either already married or on their way to an S-support. But then I realized what his solo ending implied and then I noped. I noped so much.


	30. Blue and Red

The hierophant paced back and forth in her personal chambers. It was the largest and finest Validar had to offer, no doubt where _she_ would have slept growing up had things gone according to plan. There was a large, plush canopy bed where the hierophant rested, she never _slept._ The vanity mirror by the wall had been shattered in hierophant’s fit of anxiousness. Her favorite Risen stood by the door like a vigilant, soulless guard. It wasn’t _that_ far from the truth.

It had worked, they brought the brat princess out, and she with their group now. But she also had knowledge of the world’s future, even if some of it was omitted to spare her delicate feelings. The hierophant knew that everything was running smoothly, just let them fight their silly war and things would take care of itself. She just needed to play her cards right.

Loath as she was to admit it, the hierophant was helpless at the moment. Unable to change into her true form, unable use her abilities to their full potential. Not yet, anyway. She probably wouldn’t be as anxious as she was if she was in a form she was comfortable with. If she had the power she was used to…

There was a knock at the door, it was only then when her Risen turned it’s head. Validar walked in while the hierophant was still pacing. “This had better be good,” she snapped. 

“I regret to tell you, Master,” Validar said stiffly, “it would appear that Arun has betrayed us to the Ylissean’s. One of our Risen managed to strike him down, but it looks like he will be making a full recovery.”

The hierophant rolled her eyes. “You’re honestly _surprised,_ Validar?” she asked him. “I always figured you were just letting him do whatever he wanted, that’s what _I_ was doing.”

Validar stiffened his back. Yes, he was aware to a point that Arun was leaking information to the Ylisseans out of spite, even if they already figured it out for themselves. It was only a matter of time before he started working with them. “Is that all?” the hierophant asked.

“I wanted to inform you that our spies are watching the Exalt’s army closely,” said Validar. “We’ve received word that they’ll be returning to Port Ferox soon.”

“Great. Wonderful. Is the brat princess still with them?”

“Yes, Master.”

“So _why_ are you bothering me?! I don’t want to hear anything unless they’re back in Plegia with the gemstones!”

“Yes, Master,” Validar said quickly. “You are right, forgive me for troubling you with something so trivial.”

Without another word he glided out the room. The hierophant shook her head, that man gave himself way too much credit sometimes. Alone, if one did not count her Risen, the hierophant ran a hand through her hair. “I tire of this flimsy body,” she said out loud. She studied her hands for a moment, then she flexed her fingers twice. “Humanity is so… _boring._ ”

She strolled up to her Risen, the one that kept her safe whenever she was in this human form, and the one that offed most of the Shepherds after Grima was resurrected when she herself didn’t do it personally. The hierophant just _loved_ the irony, and she loved that it continued to break _her_. “I might even have you take out the brat princess,” the hierophant said, lacing her arms around her Risen’s neck. “That has such potential, don’t you think?”

Her Risen didn’t say anything, he hadn’t spoken in over ten years. He hadn’t had a will of his own in over ten years either, after all the dead had no will. They had no soul, no sense of morality, no different than a puppet following its puppeteer. Her Risen still had some resemblance to himself in life, even if most of his face was covered by his collar, and his blue bangs obscuring the blue glow of his eyes. His armor was an improvement on his clothing in life, just barely. 

The hierophant’s eyes glossed over, tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. She stepped back with her hands clasped over her mouth. Horror was written on her face and the tears had started to stream down her face. 

Gritting her teeth, the hierophant covered her eyes with one hand. A moment of silence went by before her lips tugged back into a tooth-bearing grin. Her shoulders slowly shook before the hierophant threw her head back and laughed. “Ah…” she breathed out wiping her eyes free of any tears, “I will admit, human’s do have their merits. They’re so… fun to play with!”

Lissa knew something was up when Chrom asked Frederick for a bit of privacy, and then to speak with both Lissa _and_ Gaius. It struck her as a little odd that Chrom wanted to speak with the both of them. Yes, Lissa would marry Gaius one day, and in all technicality that would make him a prince, but Gaius wouldn’t have that much power when he became her husband. Heck, if Anali wasn’t Chrom’s chief tactician she probably wouldn’t have any power either. However, Lissa was going to learn pretty quickly that they wouldn’t be discussing anything war-related, not really. No, it was more of a _family_ affair.

Marth had called her ‘Aunt Lissa’ because ‘Marth’ was in actuality the future version of her little niece. Lissa was pretty sure she got the basic idea of Lucina’s story, how eighteen years from now - though it was twenty years for Lucina, if one counter her time in the present - the world is on the brink of utter destruction. So, Lucina and a group of friends traveled back in time to prevent the end of the world. She understood all that, but Lissa found it unnerving to think that just about everyone in their campaign today had all died in Lucina’s era. The worse part was that Lissa herself was the sole survivor until a few years ago, at least that was what Lucina had said. “Our plan,” Chrom said at the end of the story, “is to search for Lucina’s comrades after we’ve dealt with the war fleet.”

“Is that a good idea, Blue?” Gaius asked. He was silent thought Lucina’s story with his arms crossed over his chest. From the outside perspective, he took it all as stoically as possible. “Even if we can bring down the Valmese fleet, that doesn’t solve the problem.”

Lucina bit her lower lip and looked down at her hands. “Uncle Gaius has a point,” she said. “Shouldn’t we bring and end to the Conqueror’s reign first?”

The ginger haired thief blushed instantly when he heard ‘Uncle Gaius.’ Yes, he played with the baby when Lissa held her, but Gaius never actually held the child himself despite Lissa and Anali’s protest. “Come _on,_ ” Lissa told him shortly after baby Lucina was born. She had offered the child to him in further protest. “She’s _your_ niece, too!”

“Technically, she isn’t _yet,_ ” Gaius countered.

One could call him a worry wart, but Gaius knew full well how delicate a baby as young a little Lucina was. Which was why he had yet to hold her; pure nervousness had gotten the better of him. And there was the fact that it all seemed too good to be true. Another drawback in his profession. If life was this good; an amazing, adorable woman who loved him like he loved her, a beautiful little girl who would look to her as an uncle, heck even one of his past actions helped bring down the person who tried to screw someone over, then it probably wasn’t going to last. 

It wasn’t that Gaius doubted his feelings, or Lissa’s feelings. It wasn’t as though he doubted Chrom and Anali. It wasn’t as though he doubted how they could all handle the council. And it wasn’t as though he doubted Twinkles trust in him now. It was just… well, karma was simply a bitch. He hoped that he could let the barriers down before they walked down the aisle. He hoped that he wouldn’t feel like had to look over his shoulder constantly out of fear of someone taking everything he had.

And there was the simple fact that ‘Uncle Gaius’ made him sound like an old man.

Gaius was brought out of his stupor when Lissa wrapped her arms around him and squealed in delight. As far as she was concerned their future was crystal clear.

“Well,” Anali said jiggling one leg while she sat down, “if we can take out the fleet that will make a huge dent in Walhart’s army. He’s expecting them to just sail into Ferox and lay waste to the land until we comply. We might have a bit of time to search for your friends before another attack.”

“Granted,” Chrom said with a list of the head, “it would be easier if we knew where they are.”

“I do have an idea of where _one of them_ could be,” Lucina said while fiddling with her thumbs. “Just him though.”

“Oh!” Lissa exclaimed, finally releasing Gaius. She was practically bouncing in place as she gestured to herself and her fiance. “Do we have any children?”

Had Gaius had anything in his mouth, he may had started choking on it. Wasn’t it a bit early to be thinking about _that?_ They weren’t even married, yet! “You have a son named Owain,” Lucina said with a smile.

“Aw, cute! What’s he like?”

“Shouldn’t we wait?” Gaius asked her. He hooked a finger in his collar and pulled at it nervously. “Keep it a surprise and all that.”

“Well, I can’t wait _now,_ ” Lissa countered. She looked back at Lucina. “So, what’s he like?”

“He’s…” Lucina’s head tilted to the side. She tried to avoid her aunt and uncle’s gaze. “ _Colorful._ ”

“Meaning…?” Gaius drawled.

Lissa’s bravado died in almost an instant. She started to fiddle with her apron, and bit her lower lip. “D-does,” she said, much quieter than before, “does he have…” Lucina tilted her head slightly, silently asking her aunt to continue. “You know what?” Lissa suddenly shot onto her feet. “I should really check up on Arun. Gotta make sure he’s okay to travel.”

The Cleric marched away from the group, and into the medical tent. Chrom held back a sigh, knowing full well what Lissa wanted to ask. But he wouldn’t bring it up. If Lissa didn’t want to talk about it, then the matter was dropped. “Well,” Chrom breathed out, “with that out of the way, we should inform the Shepherds now. Once everyone’s injuries have been taken care of we’ll leave before we experience another Risen attack.”

Anali had been unable to sit still throughout their talk with Lissa and Gaius. Her thoughts went back to Arun. Assuming Validar was telling the truth when he introduced Arun, then Anali had a _biological_ brother. Some of the answers she was looking for was right within her grasp, but he was currently out of it due to taking a poisoned arrow for Lissa. “Mother?” Lucina asked, eyeing Anali’s anxious form. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes,” Anali replied instantly, “no… I don’t know. The last few hours have been rather… trying.”

“And it… shows,” Lucina said with a brief list of her head. 

“Lucina’s right,” Chrom said placing a hand on his wife‘s shoulders, “you look exhausted. Why don’t you at least try to get a bit of sleep while we travel back to Port Ferox.”

Anali argued, “I can’t do that! What kind of tactician slouches off while everyone else is working?”

“One who’s making sure she’s in top form for the next battle should we have a surprise attack.”

The tactician crossed her arms somewhat childishly, and turned her head away from Chrom. The fact was that Anali didn’t _want_ to sleep again. She didn’t _want_ to experience another dream.

But now she had to keep both Chrom and Lucina from worrying about her. And her head was pounding right now. Even if she didn’t want to sleep and experience more nightmares, she _needed_ sleep. But… “You heard what Validar said about Arun,” Anali said, already she could tell that her argument wasn’t going to hold much water. “If he was being honest, then-”

Instantly, Chrom turned himself slightly to get a look at Lucina. “Lucina, this is going to sound odd,” he said, “but was there any family from your mother’s side?”

Solemnly, Lucina shook her head. “Not outside of Aunt Flavia,” she explained. “Even then, I always knew that it wasn’t biological. Why? What about this Arun?”

“We’re not entirely sure. We can’t clear up a few things for a while.” Chrom looked back at Anali. “Which mean’s there’s nothing we can do about it right now.”

Anali’s head bowed slightly while she thought. “Stop being right all the time,” she murmured. 

As promised, Chrom called an emergency meeting and with Lucina, they explained everything they could to the. How Lucina was the very same as their little princess, just twenty years from now. How she, along with a number of comrades returned to the past to prevent the apocalypse her world had become. How they would search for Lucina’s friends after the matter at hand with the naval fleet. And how her friends were the children of the Shepherds. 

That last tidbit had gotten the women chatting amongst themselves, most of them, especially those amongst the Shepherds engaged and married, were curious about their possible child. Nowi in particular was curious as she wasn’t sure she _could_ have children with Libra. 

Anna, however, wasn’t all that interested. She didn’t mind children, they were fun to have around, but having children meant spending money for eighteen or so years. Of course having kids meant more helping hands which meant more money… So there were some benefits of children. She supposed it all depended on the man and how Anna felt about him, and the timing. 

She tightened the dressing around Liam’s knee. “That’s tight, that’s tight!” he complained

“Oh, stop whining,” Anna said, very tempted to slap him across the knee to prove a point. But she decided to be nice about it. “You could try to be more careful, you know. Isn’t your wife expecting? Gotta keep yourself in one piece for that kid.”

“You’re not telling me anything I don’t already know,” Liam said. He swung his injured leg away from Anna and pulled her boot back on. 

“You know, there’s a chance your kid probably came back with Lucina,” Anna pointed out. She saw Liam freeze in place as he thought about the possibility. 

“You think so?” he asked.

“Well, as of right now you _are_ the only one expecting.”

Shaking his head, Liam started lacing his book again. “Honestly, I’m still trying to wrap my head around it,” he murmured.

“The fact that you’re going to have a child, or the whole future thing?”

“Both.”

With his boot secure, Liam held his head in his hands for a moment. It seemed like he and Lazuli had just gotten their own place when they discovered her pregnancy. What did Liam known about children? Not wanting to hold up Anna’s patients he limped off to wait for their next instruction.

“Don’t forget what I said,” Anna called with one hand cupped over her mouth. “No strenuous activity for three to four days. I mean you do want that knee to heal properly, right?”

“Whatever.”

Absently, Anna began to fiddle with the teddy bear trinket on the hilt of her blade. Anna thought while ago that she could charge the Shepherds every time she healed them. But Anna had gotten free homing and meals - essentially - so Anna could lose a few hundred gold suns to heal her comrades for free. 

“Okay,” she said almost as though she were thinking out loud. “Anyone else, or can we close up shop?”

Right on cue, Priam took a seat in the chair in front of her. His armor had already been discarded, and Priam was currently busying himself by taking off his black, formfitting tunic. He didn’t have a new injury for Anna to take care of, but he ruptured the wound he sustained in Port Ferox. “Ah, back already,” Anna said half-teasingly. “Miss me?”

“You were the only one open,” Priam said bluntly.

“You couldn’t have just lied to make me feel special?” Anna asked, getting a wet rag out of the bowl at her feet. 

“Why lie when you should be able to work for it?”

“Hey, you come from a family that’s just a sea of girls with your face and name you’ll take what you can.” Priam flinched, the wet cloth had grazed against his reopened wound. “And that’s what you get when you don’t listen to the doctor’s orders,” she added.

“And go easy on the assholes trying to kill us?” Priam asked with a taste of venom in his tone. “I’d sooner inject poison into my own veins.”

“You sure about that? I think your own injuries will kill you before the poison does.”

A few moments later Anna fetched a mug of vodka for him. There was a slight problem in that Priam really wasn’t much of a drinker, said the stuff clouded his thoughts, therefore he wasn’t as strong as he should be. Anna had to force it down his throat before she could even start sewing the wound closed. “I can use my stave on it twice a day for you,” said Anna, her focused was locked on Priam’s shoulder. “But until I, or someone says otherwise take. It. Easy.”

She poked Priam in his injured shoulder with each word to drive her point across. She was careful not actually hit the wound itself, but it was still close enough for Priam to feel something. Priam clearly looked angry after the last poke, lucky for him Anna had finished and made her point. She finished sewing the wound shut and proceeded to dress his shoulder. “Just take it easy next time,” Anna said collecting her supplies. 

“I can’t make any promises,” Prima said while he put his tunic on. “But, fact is I don’t want to have to drink that again.”

He gestured to the bottle of vodka in Anna’s arms. The Trickster took the bottle into her hand and pointed the neck at him. “In the end you’re glad I made you drink it,” she said. “Would’ve been a nightmare without it.”

The Secret Seller took care of her supplies, leaving Priam alone to put his tunic back on with a little struggle. He wasn’t quite sure what possessed him to go to Anna to take care of his shoulder. The War Monk probably would have given him less lip than Anna. Better still, he would have gotten even less lip from Chrom’s sister, or Sir Frederick’s wife. Perhaps it was because she was the one who took care of the injury the first time. In the end, it left Priam feeling a little flustered.

The notion of children from the future both intrigued Panne and filled her with utter fear. She did welcome the idea of having children herself, they would not be pure taguel, but it would not matter. What terrified Panne was the fact that her life would no longer belong to her. After a lifetime alone the thought of caring for another was overwhelming. 

She turned the corner around the medical tents and was met with the sellsword she was searching for. “Gregor,” Panne said in the best commanding tone she could muster. “Just what were you doing in that battle?”

Her eyes fell upon Gregor’s dominate arm. The leather guard had been removed, and his sleeve was rolled up to his elbow. Gregor’s forearm had a cloth bandage wrapped tight around it with a slight pink tint on the white fabric. The fool had guarded her from an oncoming axe, the blade broke through Gregor’s guard and sleeve. It went in so deep Panne was legitimately surprised that the bone had not broken at least. It could taken his hand off. 

“Gregor just keeping comrade safe,” the sellsword said with his good hand held out in front of him. “What else can Gregor be doing? You are Gregor’s comrade, so naturally Gregor cannot stand in idleness while you are skewed into rabbit meats.”

_Just a comrade?_ Panne found herself thinking in disappointment. Why should she care if he viewed her as such? Yes, Panne was perfectly okay calling these humans friends but that was all it was.

“So you use your own arm to block an axe?” Panne asked angrily. “You’re lucky your arm isn’t broken! Or _worse_!”

Gregor’s brow rose. “So you have worry for Gregor’s well-being, yes?” he asked playfully. “You are noticing his wound of gapingness?”

Panne’s arms felt stiff and her face was warm. “Gregor can stick his head in a dragon’s maw for all I care,” she hissed through her teeth.

She turned on her heel and took several steady strides. She heard the grass rustle behind her. Gregor yelled out pain. “Gregor’s wound!” he shouted. “The stitches, they tear open!”

Panic spread through her like a wildfire. Panne was at his side in an instant. “Where? Are you bleeding? Let me see…” she took his arm into her hands. The bandage was still in place and was dry as a bone. “Everything…. Everything looks fine… You’re _fine!_ ” 

If only the glare she was giving him was enough to incinerate him on the spot. Instead Panne could only settle for punching him in the shoulder heard enough that he was thrown onto the ground. Gregor, however, did not seem to mind given how hard he was laughing. “Gregor only makes jape!” he said as he stood back up.

“Do that again and I’ll give you a real wound to worry about!” Panne threatened with her teeth bared. 

“Ah, yes, yes!” Gregor chanted clapping his hands together as gently at possible. “Now do again with more anger.”

Her brow knitted together. “What?” she asked dully.

“Panne must learn to express feelings more,” he said with a finger erect. “Is first step to intimacy. Holding anger inside and never learning to forgive? Very bad. Is reason why Panne has few friends.”

Panne’s brow knitted together again. Few friends? Wasn’t the friends she had now enough? “I have no idea what you are talking about,” she said dully.

“Is, how to say…” Gregor thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. “Baby steps!”

The taguel just shook her head and walked off. What did she need to express herself for? Panne handled her life just fine as it was.

Virion poured the tea into the waiting cups. Most of the tents had been dismantled and put away, as were the supplies. But they were still waiting for the injured to be patched up. The Risen attack had left them all beaten to a point. Virion was one of the few who managed to get out with a few scratches and bruises. He, along with Cherche, figured that the least they could do was brew a bit of tea for anyone who wanted a cup.

The self-proclaimed archeriest of archers was notably distracted. As much as he understood that they needed these Plegian ships if they had any hope of counter Walhart’s fleet. And he, of all people, knew that they were in the good hands of Anali. It was simply the fact that he did not know what the state of Roseanne was currently in that bothered him. “I do wish I knew what was happening in our homeland right now,” he said wistfully as he placed the teapot down. 

“The sooner we win this war, the sooner we’ll find out,” Cherche said, being his voice of reason as always.

Virion knitted his brow together in thought. Cherche had no obligation to him now, or when this war was over. When the war had ended and Virion returned to Roseanne the welcome would be anything but warm. While he had good reason, his actions would be labeled as cowardice. No one would blame Cherche for leaving him. “Tell me, Cherche,” Virion said, turning to look at her, “what do you intend to do when this war is over?”

“Return home and help rebuild the domains of House Virion,” she said cheerfully. The smile she gave him was one Virion had seen more times than he could count over the years. But this time Virion felt like he was seeing her for the first time. Partially because he had not seen that smile for over two years. “I assume your plan is much the same?”

“Yes, of course,” Virion said trying to sound as casual as possible. He place a hand on his chest dramatically. “My domains shall have great need of me.”

“Are you sure you can handle going back?” Cherche asked quietly. “The broken landscape will have many painful memories carved into it.”

“True,” Virion replied with a slight sigh. “But it is also filled with many joyous memories as well.” He smiled warmly at the tea pot, fully aware of the flutter in his chest. “Many of which involve you.” He glanced over his shoulder. “You’ll scoff, no doubt, but the happiest moments of my life have been spent in your company.” 

He could almost feel the playful pout Cherche was giving him. What he didn’t see was the blush on her face. “Come now, Ari,” she said. “You know I’m not one of your dizzy maids who falls for _that_ flatter.”

Exasperated, Virion’s eyes rolled up skyward. “Why is it whenever I speak from the heart, no one believes me?” he asked, turning to look at Cherche. “Is this the price I must pay for my flippant yet debonair charm?”

“I think we just know each other too well to speak of such emotional matters,” she said playfully.

Virion’s lips pursed together. Cherche was often his voice of reason, which meant that she was right most of the time. It still hurt a little, given how close Virion was to admitting his true and honest feelings. “Perhaps you are right.”

Maybe next time.

A day and a-half later they returned to Port Ferox, with word that their ships would arrive early the following day. On top of that if they set sail in the morning they should meet the Valmese fleet in two days. Anali spent the first day riding with Chrom so she could get a little sleep. Lucina was ecstatic to ride Amalthea, who greeted the Pegasus like she was an old friend. “You can ride?” Anali asked with a hint of concern in her tone.

“A little bit, yes,” Lucina replied, petting Amalthea on the nuzzle. “Just enough to travel.”

“Maybe we can teach you to fight on pegasus-back later,” Anali suggested. “Have to get you on horse back first.”

“Yes, please!”

True to her word, Lucina was a competent flier. However, when she landed she did mention that her legs felt like pudding. “I’m afraid I haven’t ridden in a while,” Lucina confessed.

Arun spent the entire trip back to Port Ferox dead asleep. Lissa assured Anali that he should pull through, and had even gotten a second, and third opinion for Elaine and Libra. As much as Anali hated it, she had to wait for her answers. 

When they arrived mid-afternoon in Port Ferox Frederick checked everyone into the local inn. The innkeeper was ecstatic to be serving Ylissean royalty and his Shepherds. anything for good publicity. The Khan’s were given a brief summary of what happened in Carrion Isle. That included Lucina. Flavia was ecstatic when she met the adult version of her niece. Apparently, even in Lucina’s era Flavia adopted Anali. 

The Shepherds took advantage of the evening they had by restocking on supplies. Elaine had used the time to get herself a new axe. When she started working at the palace Elaine would never have pictured herself using such a weapon. Even now, it still seemed a little alien, but, if Libra could do it surely Elaine could.

She left the shop with the hilt held in both hands. It was a bit sturdier than the axe she, technically, stole from a fallen bandit over a year and a-half ago. There was something ironic about the idea of her old weapon being something she stole.

Elaine couldn’t use magic, not that she lacked the potential but she just couldn’t. Not yet, at least. Even after two years Elaine wasn’t too keen on the idea of using magic, or becoming a Pegasus Knight herself. It wasn’t impossible, which in and of itself wasn’t something she could say two years ago. She wasn’t up for the idea while she had the choice, but she could see herself adjusting to the roll in the event there wasn’t a choice. It was better than two years ago when Gangrel’s reign had ended and Regan’s death was still fresh to her. 

“Ooh, sharp!” Henry’s voice brought her out of her thoughts.

She watched, dumbfounded at Henry dragged the tip of his finger over the edge of the newly sharpened blade. “Don’t do that!” Elaine gasped.

“Why not?” Henry whined childishly. A speckle of deep red blood welled on the tip of his finger then slid down the side of his hand. 

The healer in her took reign; Elaine used her axe to cut off a piece of her apron. She allowed her ax to clutter to the ground, she grabbed onto Henry’s wrist and proceed to dressed his wound. “Aw, come on,” Henry continued to whine. “It’s just a small cut.”

“That could get infected,” Elaine argued, tightening the fabric around his finger.

“And what’s wrong with that?” 

“Seriously? Did you really just say that or did I go insane for a moment?”

“Ehh, I think I’ve already established that what you find morbid is my cup of tea,” said Henry. “Yeah, I think I mentioned before that I’ve gotta think for killing.”

“And you joined the Shepherds to get your fill?” Elaine asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Well, that or I get to die in the bloodiest way possible,” he said casually. “I’m honestly surprised you managed to win back in Carrion Isle. I mean you were outnumbered, and outmatched, we shouldn’t have survived, but I’m not really complaining.”

All Elaine could do was stare dumbly at him. What? What?! “S-so, you didn’t join us to kill people,” she said hugging herself, “but rather to be killed?”

“The bloodier, the better!” Henry’s smiled was eerily bold. “’Course I’m not in a hurry. You guy’s are fun!”

Henry left the Cleric frozen in place with her new axe at her feet. What the heck was that? Oh, Gods on high Henry was something of a mess, wasn’t he? And that was putting it mildly. Elaine couldn’t just ignore everything Henry had said. But she didn’t really know what to do either. The proper thing was to talk to someone else about this. But was this information she should just share with everyone? She really didn’t know what to do.

Picking up her axe, Elaine marched straight back to the inn. She decided she would do what her parents always told her to do in a case like this. She would spend the evening praying for guidance. The Gods would point her in the right direction.

If her friends could see her now, Lucina doubted she would ever hear the end of it. She was smiling like an idiot with a skip in her step. She was so happy with the prospect of shopping with her mother. Lucina didn’t have that much on her, the clothes on her back, Falchion, her mask - which she never got around to fixing- her locket, her tiara, and a small pouch of money. Everything she could easily carry on her. But, now that she was with the Shepherds, Anali insisted she get something comfortable to sleep in, and have some comforts of personal possessions. 

The notion left Lucina in a state of ecstasy. Shopping with her mother was only something she could only dream of in her own era. It wasn’t something she was going to pass up. She left the inn with Anali, her own arm wrapped around her mothers. Perhaps she was too old for this sort of behavior… No, there was no ‘perhaps’ Lucina _was_ too old for this behavior. Gods bless it, she was twenty-one, the same age as her mother, a year younger than her father, she should have been more composed than this.

But, she wasn’t. No, the calm, collected Lucina she tried to present herself as Marth was replaced with the seven-year-old whose parents had miraculously just risen from the dead. It was that, and the simple fact that people were traveling around her, without a care in the world. A stark contrast from the environment Lucina grew up in. Even in her earliest memories there was some form of tension, even if she didn’t understand what was going on. There was still some tension in Port Ferox, a sure fire sign of the early days of war. The people were enjoyed what could be their last few days of blissful ignorance for a long time.

“So many people,” Lucina said in awe, her hand tightened around Anali’s arm. “And they all seem so… relaxed.”

“Enjoying a moment of peace while it lasts no doubt,” Anali murmured. “Which mean’s we should probably do the same, ourselves.”

She took Lucina’s hand into her own and lead her into the nearest clothing emporium. Lucina prated on excitedly about how the two of them looked to be about the same size. And how they could trade clothing one of these days. Anali smiled to herself while Lucina listed off her own hopes for the near future. If Lucina could find some sort of happiness after everything she went though, who was Anali to stomp it out? 

Although Lucina was right about one thing, they were about the same size, give or take. The biggest difference was that Lucina had a bit more muscle mass than Anali, who still had a bit of baby weight on her. But it was pretty close. Anali searched through the pre-made garments, there was a small collection of possible draped over her arm for Lucina to try. She was insistent that Lucina wear something comfortable on their slower days. “Mother, you should try this on,” Lucina said. “Father will just love it!”

Curious, Anali turned herself around and was met with the most peculiar dress. ‘Peculiar’ was among the kindest things she could say about it. The color’s were downright gaudy, they didn’t compliment each other at all. The collar was a bright blue fuzzy trim, and a skirt that was so bright green it almost hurt her eyes to stare into it. And that wasn’t even touching upon the giant pink polka dots. It was the perfect example of how not to make a dress. And the real kicker was the fact that Lucina presented the monstrosity as though it were some sacred sword. “Oh… wow, Lucina,” Anali said struggling to find he right words. “I’ve never seen anything so… loud.”

“I know!” Lucina said sounding so proud of herself. “Oh! See the polka dots? If you look carefully, you’ll se that each one bears of portrait of Aunt Emmeryn!”

Anali forced a smile as a chill ran down her spine and the hair on the back of her neck stood up on end. Portraits of Emmeryn? Well that was certainly… creepy. That was just what Anali wanted, to wear a dress that carried likeness of her dead sister-in-law several times over.

“You should wear this to dinner,” Lucina eagerly suggested, “I imagine Father will just scream when he see’s you in this!”

_He’ll scream, all right,_ Anali added silently. _And he, Lissa, Gaius, and several others would never let either of us forget about it._

“You know, Lucina,” Anali said while she fiddled with her hummingbird pendant. “I appreciate the thought, but it’s not exactly my style.” She gestured to herself, she had left her coat, mantel, and every bit of armor back at the inn. This left only her tunic, slacks, kilt and boots. “I tend to gravitate towards purple. I’m stubborn mule like that, dear.”

It wasn’t a complete lie. Anali did gravitate towards purple for casual wear. However, now that Anali thought about she did end up wearing blue a lot in formal attire. But her point still stood. Really anyway she could dissuade Lucina from the dress. “Oh…” Lucina’s expression dropped, which made Anali wish the floor would open up and swallow her whole. But, her daughter managed to pick herself up quickly. “Perhaps I’ll wear it then?”

_Oh no…_

“Hey!” Anali suddenly shoved the clothes she collected into Lucina’s arms. “Why don’t you give these a try?”

She took the gaudy dress from Lucina and lead her into one of the changing stalls. Anali had just barely heard a confused ‘um…’ from Lucina before Anali closed the curtain, separating the two. As soon as Lucina had disappeared Anali leaned back against the wall and ran a hand through her hair. If dodging the issue was going to be her parenting method for the baby Lucina she probably would have been better off raising herself.

No, no she couldn’t think like that. The future Lucina had been through a lot and Anali was still getting to know _this_ Lucina. Until two nights ago (had it really been so soon?) Anali had only known her as Marth. Granted she didn’t really know her then either, but when Anali was told Lucina’s identity it felt like she had become an entirely different person than ‘Marth.’ And perhaps, in a way, that was exactly the case.

Books were something Chrom was rather indifferent too. But here he was, in a bookshop, searching for something that could cheer up Anali. She was having nightmares again, even though she tried to hide it. Chrom woke up to her crying last night. Try as he might coax her into talking about it Anali was tightlipped about it all. He did think about asking Lucina to get Anali to open up about it, not only did Chrom not want to worry Lucina, Anali may not forgive him for using their daughter to get to her.

Between the hierophant, and the revelation about Validar and Arun, Anali had been quite shaken up. While Lucina did bring a smile to her face, and Chrom was grateful they were spending some time together right now, her presence did nothing to quell Anali’s dreams. If Anali wouldn’t talk to anyone then perhaps Chrom could find something to put her mind at ease. And he knew Anali enough to know that the best way to do that was through a book. Anything fictional, historic, or anything that recorded old war strategies, those were the sort of book Anali liked. The question was, which one did he go for? 

Right now, strategy might have the opposite effect Chrom was going for. There was a chance history would do the same. But then again so couldn’t anything fictional, however strategy was not an option. The symbols on one of the spines caught Chrom’s attention. He pulled the book off the shelf and smiled nostalgically. It was a story about the Two Kingdoms; an old legend about two feuding kingdom in the mythical land of Isila. The story was unique because there were two, sometimes three different version. The hero would choose one of the kingdoms, or they would choose the other, or they would choose neither. 

A knowing, somewhat smug, smirk played upon Chrom’s lips. What the bards and scribes didn’t know. The Two Kingdoms may have been the very subject Anali needed to put her mind at ease.

The dress Lucina bought featured an red-orange skirt that complimented her blue hair. And Anali ended up buying something herself after being pressured enough by Lucina. Anali wasn’t quite sure how she was talked into that, this shopping trip was for Lucina and her comfort. 

They left the shop with Lucina hugging her purchase close to her like a child with a new teddy bear. “It’s not much,” Anali said through a sigh, “but it is a start.”

“It’s more than enough to hold me over until the war is over,” Lucina said with a bold smile. “Should we head back to the inn? I want to change before dinner, see what father says.”

“Yes, we probably-”

“Anything you lovely young maidens like?” a merchant cut her off. The merchant was obviously one of the Secret Sellers, however this Anna was clearly developing grey hair. Smiling, she pointed to Anali’s hummingbird necklace. “Might have an earring set to go with that.”

“Do you have any gold chains?” Lucina asked immediately. She fished out a circular locket from under her top. “The current chain is wearing thin and I’d hate to lose the pendant without realizing it.”

“I might, I might,” the merchant Anna said. She listed her head to the side, gesturing for Lucina to follow her to the far corner of her stall where she had a small handful of necklace chains on display. “Take your pick.”

Anali exhaled through her nose and looked down at the trinkets in front of her. A circular pendant caught her attention. She gingerly took it into her hand for closer inspection. It wasn’t any bigger than a copper Star, and looked like it was made of gold. There was dark pink stone embedded in the center, smooth and milky like a pearl. There were green stones above the stone, below it and at its sides creating an X formation out of the negative space. “Like it?” merchant Anna asked, startling Anali slightly. “It’s got some magical properties in it.”

“Oh, really?” Anali asked as Lucina walked back up to her with a new chain in her hand. “Like what?”

“Like keeping it’s wearer safe from a fatal attack.”

_“This is not your-your fault…”_

She felt her heart sink for a moment and her breath hitched. “Wh-why would we need something like that?” Anali asked, placing the amulet down. She felt Lucina’s questioning glare on her as she fished out five Stars.

Anali bought the amulet anyway. She wasn’t quite sure why, or at least that’s what she told Lucina. She knew why she bought it, because her dreams would not stop haunting her. Because Anali was fearing for her own mental stability. What sort of a sick, twisted person was she for having such dreams? Anali was just looking for some form of assurance that she would not have to see her dreams come to pass.

In the inn, just before it would be time to meet in the mess hall, Lucina changed into the casual dress. She couldn’t remember the last time she wore a skirt like this. Lucina always had to be ready to relocate in her own era, dresses would have just gotten caught in her haste to leave. And then there was all the fighting Lucina had to take part in. Skirts were simply impractical. She explained this much to Anali while her mother pulled her hair back at Lucina’s request. “But wouldn’t keeping your hair long have caused just as much trouble?” Anali asked, running the brush through strands of blue hair. 

Facing the mirror Lucina’s eyes glanced up at Anali’s reflection. There was a faint blush on her cheeks, but a clear teasing look in her eyes. “Yes, yes, I’m not in a position to talk,” Anali replied. She focused back on her work. It was a little odd to see Lucina without her tiara, granted it wasn’t as though Lucina wouldn’t put it back on. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” said Lucina.

“Why didn’t you tell Chrom and me who you were that night? You had the Mark of Naga, proving you were of Exalted bloodline.”

Lucina’s hands wrapped around the fabric of her skirt. She avoided eye contact with Anali’s reflection. “Would either of you have believed me?” she asked in response. “I imagine Father would have just assumed Grandfather was adulterous. It was easier to wait until I was born.”

Anali nodded slightly. Chrom _did_ have such a low opinion of Calhoun, Anali wouldn’t be surprised if he did come to that conclusion in hindsight. “A-and…” Lucina’s voice trailed off for a moment, “would you and Father have married out of love, or out of feelings of obligation? Would knowing you had a daughter before you were married have changed your relationship?”

Anali opened her mouth to argue. Of _course_ knowing who Lucina was wouldn’t have changed anything; that was what Anali wanted to say. But, in truth, it probably would have. Everything would have been forced, Anali could see them both acting coldly distant towards each other because the freedom of choice was robbed from them. It would have lead to a very unhappy home life for baby Lucina. And that was assuming they didn’t resent her.

Lucina stared at their reflection, watching Anali’s face as she came to these conclusions. “It was better I told you when I did,” said Lucina. “I was there.”

“You were where?” Anali asked tying the ribbon about Lucina’s hair.

“In the crowd, on your wedding day,” she said with a slight smile. “After the ceremony. Granted I would have preferred to see the ceremony but… I’m happy with what I got to see.”

“Are you going to tell me you were there to see your own birth, next?” Anali said teasingly.

Lucina’s face turned red, she covered her face with a hand. “That was something I would not mind missing,” she said. 

With the ribbon secured around Lucina’s hair Anali reached out for her tiara on the table. Holding it in both hands Anali realized that it was very familiar. “Is this mine?” Anali asked, which only caused Lucina’s face to redden even further.

“I-I…” Lucina stuttered, watching her mother’s reflection as she placed the tiara on the crown of her head. “I wanted to have something of yours when I had to leave the palace shortly after you and Father died.” A small embarrassed smile played upon her lips. “I… kind of wore it often when you weren’t home.”

Anali gave Lucina a lopsided smile. “Well, it’s not as though I wear it much anyway,” she said. 

Lucina stood up and turned to Anali with a slight _swish_ of her skirt. Even with her tiara on she looked like she could have been a simple village maiden. Her skirt was a warm red-orange, the ribbon that tied her hair into a low ponytail matched the skirt. Her top was white with sleeves that went halfway down her forearm. Her locket rested against her chest as opposed to hiding in Lucina’s clothes as it was before. “I don’t think Chrom’s going to recognize you,” Anali said, pressing her forehead against Lucina’s.

“I _do_ feel different,” Lucina confessed. “But it’s a good different.”

“Well ‘good different’ is always… well, good,” Anali took Lucina by the hand. “Now, we better head down before Frederick sends a search party.”

Downstairs the mess hall was filled with the inn’s guest, a good portion of them being the Shepherds themselves. When they found Chrom, Lissa, and Gaius Chrom had to look twice at the sight of Lucina. Anali grabbed her hand giggling in a way that clearly said ‘told you so.’ “Ah, Luci, honey!” Lissa said at the sight of her niece. “You look so cute!”

A bright smile played upon Lucina’s face. “Mother and I went shopping,” she said simply.

“And then I played dress-up with her,” Anali added.

“Well, you both have good taste,” Chrom said before he pressed his lips as the crown of Lucina’s head. “You look beautiful.” When he parted from his daughter, Chrom took Anali’s hand. “Both of you.” He pulled Anali close to him, one hand entangled with her hair as he kissed her.

“Chrom…” Anali breathed out when they broke apart, her face flushed as she tried to hide her face behind her hair. “Not in front of Lucina… and everyone else.”

“Fine,” Chrom said with a slight roll of his eyes. “But you owe me.”

“I do not!”

“All right, all right,” Gaius said with a heavy sigh. “Any more of that and I’m not sure Lucina can take much more.”

At this, Lissa elbowed her fiancé in the side. However there was some truth to Gaius’ words. Lucina had taken her seat at the table, her face buried in her hand as she suffered from second hand embarrassment. But it was a feeling that was not unwelcome, the rush Lucina got seeing Chrom and Anali act like the Father and Mother of her memory…

Dinner was made up roasted pork and chicken, steamed carrots and potatoes with hazelnut soup and fresh bread. It became apparent very quickly that Lucina inherited both of her parents love of meats, given how fast she wolfed down her pork. On the flipside, she also had Anali’s fondness for soups. 

Throughout dinner Nowi sat beside Lucina asking her a heap of questions. Not so much about the child she may or may not have, but about time travel. How did Lucina get separated from her friends? How did she know when to arrive? Has anything changed between Lucina’s history and the current time? They were questions Lucina wasn’t always sure _how_ to answer.

“Time travel’s confusing,” Nowi summed up bluntly.

After dinner a majority of the Shepherds filed off to bed. Lucina’s room was across the hall from Chrom and Anali’s, something the princess wasn’t exactly complaining about. Even her parents weren’t really complaining as it wasn’t all that different from the baby’s nursery, which was right across the hall from their room, back in the palace. 

Having had nightmares two nights in a row Anali was reluctant to sleep. The dreams were filled with scenarios where her friends die horribly. Just last night she and Sumia were comforting Cordelia after Stahl was torn apart alive at the hands of Risen. Then Panne was being patched up after she lost a finger and one of her ears was split. Anali did not want to see something like that for a third time. 

After Anali removed her coat she searched her belongings to find her nightgown, and was surprised to find a book resting on top of her spare clothes. She had never seen it before, and it was clearly brand new. Curious, Anali took it into her hands and flipped through the pages. Smooth edges with the sent of fresh paper. “Chrom?” Anali asked looking over her shoulder at her husband. “Did you…?”

The Exalt had just removed his effect, leaving only the blue, one-sleeved, onesie he insisted on wearing. “Did I…?” he asked faking his confusion, though his smile gave it away. All Anali did was just point at the book in her hand, to which Chrom responded with a slight list of the head. “You looked like you could use a bit of light reading at night.”

Anali’s expression dropped as she held the book close to her chest. So she wasn’t as quiet as she thought whenever she woke up in the middle of the night. He knew about her nightmares, he knew she wouldn’t talk about them, so he tried to help in the most inconspicuous way possible. Anali grit her teeth in a moment of self-loathing. Why would she ever dream of killing such a man, especially since he was her husband?

She climbed onto the bed, keeping herself up on her knees. She dropped the book on the surface of the bed and wrapped her arms around her husband. Chrom already stood taller than her, a good six feet and two inches against Anali’s own five foot, four inches, but she seemed even smaller in this position. The action startled Chrom slightly, he placed one arm around his wife’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?” he asked gently. 

“I love you,” Anali said so fast Chrom almost missed it. Her embrace around him tightened, she buried her face into his chest and said again, muffled, “I love you…”

Chrom blinked once, and then wrapped his both arms around Anali. Her left hand snaked itself under his arm, and up his neck, guiding him down so their lips met. Chrom leaned forward, adjusting his arms so Anali was properly supported. Anali adjusted her position so they could both get on the mattress. The passions they pushed aside since the end of Anali’s pregnancy came to life in an instant.

It wouldn’t be until the deed was done that either of them realized that they may need to apologize to Frederick and Sumia in the morning.

_Ylisstol palace had been home for nearly a decade. Tonight it is just another battle ground. They had never gotten this far before, but it’s natural. Our guards are down, it was only a matter of time before they stormed the palace proper._

_The children are as safe as can be in the safe room. Sumia hated to leave them alone in there without adult supervision. I hate it, too, but we need every unit out here. Retracting my hand from the spell I’d just cast I hear Lissa scream. She had just narrowly dodged a Risen’s sword. “Lissa!” I shout._

_I hurry to her side as Lissa herself extends her hand; the Risen is blown back by her strongest wind spell. She stands up, her Sage robe slightly wrinkled, but surprisingly free of tears or bloodstains. And surprising still, she is still able to wear her hair down without it getting in the way. “I’m fine,” she tells me, “never mine me, we have to keep the castle safe.”_

_“Yeah,” I nod._

_She said ‘keep the castle safe,’ but what she means is ‘keep the children safe.’ Their home was invaded. Their sense of security has been taken from them tonight. I don’t disagree. These monsters invaded my home, and put my family at risk. If I could help it, we were not going to go easy._

_I pull my sword out and aim to strike at the nearest Risen. My blade collides with an axe several times in a moment of blind rage. I turn my back inwards, spinning around in place and dig my sword into the Risens side. I pull out my sword before the Risen falls onto the floor. Lissa’s blood-curtailing scream startles me so much I almost jumped out of my skin._

_I turn towards the door to find that a little blond boy has wandered into the room. And then I see the Risen Archer who had taken aim at him, with several arrow notched onto its bow string. My heart sinks into my chest and my blood runs cold. No!_

_As soon as the Risen released the arrows Gaius hurls himself in front of the boy. He holds the boy close to him, his breathing becomes strained as soon as the arrows pierce into his back. The boy is utterly stunned, his hand grips onto Gaius’ tunic so hard his knuckles have turned white. His eyes have become so wide, and tears spill out of his eyes. Gaius tries to ignore the pain, and seems completely oblivious to the blood seeping out of the corners of his mouth. He pats he boy on the head. “Keep your… mother smiling for me…’kay Squirt,” he tells the boy._

_Unable to hold on any longer Gaius falls over onto the side taking the boy with him. Lissa screams his name she sprints to his side. The Archer readies his bow again, but Chrom’s sword plunges right through it’s neck, killing the thing instantly. I hurry to the boy and pull him away the body. “Gaius…” Lissa chokes, gathering Gaius into her arms. His head just flops around, his eyes are still half-open. Lissa’s shoulders shake as she caresses his face with one hand. “Gaius… Gaius come back… Come on…” Her voice breaks each time she opens her mouth. Her eyes are so full of tears they side down her pale cheeks with one blink. “I’ll show you something I just… I-I’ll…”_

_She hold Gaius close to her and starts full out sobbing in the crook of his neck. “Aunt Anali,” the boy says looking at the scene in front of us, “why isn’t Father wakening up? Father… Father, come on, stop playing around, you’re upsetting Mother!” The boy struggles in my grip, his thin arm reaches out for Lissa and Gaius, the realization is slowly dawning on him. “Father?! Father, why won’t you answer me?!”_

Anali woke up to the sounds of someone screaming profanities. Her eyelids felt heavy as she prompted herself up on her elbows. She felt the sheet slide off her body as Chrom stood up and tied it around his waist. Trying to shake of sleep, Anali felt around the floor for her coat. When she found she slid her arms through the sleeves, and held the flaps closed. Chrom opened the door and poke his head out, by the time Anali caught up she was just in time to see one of the inn workers be lead back down the hall by Libra and Frederick. The worker had one hand pressed against the side of his head, but Anali could see a trail of blood. He was screaming at someone on the opposite end of the hall, he was loud enough to draw the attention of everyone else on the floor, and possibly the above and below floors. “I’m sorry!” someone said quickly. Like clockwork Chrom, Anali, and everyone else who was watching turned to find Arun, shirtless, and wearing loose trousers. Both hands were entangled with his hair. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t think… I thought…”

“I don’t want to hear it!” the inn worker shouted before he went into another fit of profanities. 

“Please,” Libra said calmly, “if you stop fighting I might be able to save your ear. Can someone fix him a cup of tea?”

Libra and Frederick continued to lead in the worker down the hall. By then everyone sleeping on the floor had opened to the door to their room and poked heir head out. Arun slammed his door shut, causing everyone to look down the opposite end of the hall. Immediately Anali pushed Chrom aside. “Anali…” he said simply as she headed for Arun’s room. “Anali!”

“What?!” Anali snapped turned back towards him. She had almost thrown both hands down in anger. Her red eyes once again succeeded in highlighting her anger. 

When Chrom didn’t reply after a pregnant pause, Anali turned on her heel and continued down the hall. Chrom braced himself against the doorframe and rubbed his temples. If she had to speak with him now, couldn’t she have properly dressed herself first?

Arun’s door was mercifully unlocked; upon opening it Anali found Arun seated on his bed with head in his hands. He looked up when he heard the door close behind Anali. There was a long moment when the two just stared at each other. Arun was clearly the older of the two, his white hair was a bit shaggy, and he had the same sharp eyes Anali had. It did occur to her that they both got their eye shape from Validar. “Y-you and I are…?” Anali forced out.

“…Yeah,” Arun said with a nod. He paused for a moment. “Kind of.”

“’Kind of?’” Anali repeated. “We either are, or we’re not.”

“It get’s a little complicated when two different women are involved.”

Oh… okay. So that explained a couple of thing. Or at least Anali thought it did. “So you don’t know anything about _my_ mother?” asked Anali.

“Why are you asking me?” Arun asked in reply. “It’s your mother, you should know.”

Sighing, Anali rested her back against the door. “I can’t remember anything beyond two years ago,” she confessed. “My earliest memory is the day I met my husband.”

“Well, isn’t that just romantic?” Arun asked mockingly. He eyed Anali wearily. “And you’re not wearing anything under that coat, are you?”

Her face flushed, and she held her coat tighter. Of all the conversations she should be having with her recently discovered brother - well, half-brother, apparently - this was not one of them. “Don’t act so innocent,” Arun sighed, “I know about your daughter, it’s obvious you’ve done it with Chrom at least _once._ ”

So this was what having siblings was like. “You don’t know anything about my mother?”

Arun remained silent for a moment as he thought about his words carefully. “Yesterday… the meeting on Carrion Isle was the first time we actually met,” he said. “I always knew _of_ you, but I often forgot I technically _had_ a sister. So, no, I don’t know anything about your mother.”

Anali bit the inside of her cheek. Okay, so she had some answers, but most of her questions were still left unanswered. There was one obvious question that he could answer ‘who is the hierophant really?’ But Anali was too afraid of the answer to ask. “Chrom and Frederick are going to have a few questions for you,” Anali said simply.

“I imagine so.”

She eyed the dressing on Arun’s shoulder. “Do you need help getting dressed?” she asked.

“Probably, but I don’t think you’re in the position. Although you can help me with something,” he walked up to Anali, grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her close. “I have some very specific instructions, so listen carefully.”

Arun lowered his mouth to Anali’s ear and whispered something into it. When he let go of her arm, Anali took a step back with her brow arched in confusion. Her face relaxed slowly, soaking in Arun‘s instructions. Anali nodded, “I’ll see what I can do.”

Within the hour Anali learned about what happened between Arun and the worker. Apparently Arun had woken up in a state of confusion, so when the worker stopped by his room to check up on him, Arun’s first instinct was to attack the man. The inn worker ended up with a sliced ear. 

After Anali had dressed and eaten she found herself back in Arun’s room with Chrom and Frederick. The man himself was stretching out his limbs, having been out for two days. “Should we still call you Arun?” Chrom asked.

“Yes,” Arun replied. He lowered his arms then stared at Chrom. “Should I call you ‘bro?’”

“What?”

“You are my brother-in-law. Well, half-brother-in-law, but that doesn’t really roll of the tongue.”

“So you really are milady’s brother?” Frederick inquired.

“ _Half_ -brother. Same father, different mothers, it’s not that difficult a concept.”

“I have a feeling we’ll have time to sort out the family affairs later,” Chrom said crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about this. When they were first married. Chrom was sure he would have been ecstatic to find anything about Anali’s past, but then came the hierophant and Validar. While he had yet to say it outloud, especially after Anali revaled that Validar was her father, Chrom simply did not truth them. The fact that Arun was a man who openly admitted that he was a traitor amongst his numbers was not warming Chrom up to him. “What I’m trying to figure out is what you’re aiming to accomplish.”

Arun shrugged lazily. “Spiting Father dear,” he said. “Getting to know my getting to know the ‘widdle’ sister I forget even existed. Or maybe I have delusions of grandeur and want to take out the Grimleal.” He cracked his knuckles. “Regardless I doubt I can actually go back.”

Anali’s brow arched. He was trying to take down the Grimleal? Wasn’t it Plegia’s national religion? ‘Delusions of grandeur,’ indeed. “Why would you want to take down an entire religion?” Chrom asked. 

“It’s not the religion its self, so much as the fanatics,” Arun said looking down. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs. “It’s because of the fanatics that my mother is dead.”

And that was all Arun was going to say on the matter. No one needed to say as such, it was pretty obvious he was going to remain tightlipped about that. “So that’s it?” Frederick asked, his voice was calm and even. “You spill the slightest of secrets just to spite your father?”

“Hey, I warned you about that hierarch of yours,” Arun shot back. “It’s not my fault none of you could figure it out until it was too late. And I got that Cleric to Regna Ferox. And I warned you about the Risen attack. You guy’s wouldn’t have stood a chance if they caught you by surprise.” 

“You still could have told us Treino was giving Validar information,” Chrom said. He crossed his arms over his chest in thought. In return, Arun gave him a droll look, one look that said it all. No, Arun could not have told them what Traino was up to when Traino was right there. He would have defended himself and I would have be his word against Arun’s. “You could have told someone in private.”

“I flat out said that I wasn’t doing it out of the goodness of my heart,” Arun pointed out. “So I wasn’t going to hand over the answers on a silver platter.”

Chrom wasn’t sure if he liked Arun or not. On the one hand, he could have given them so much more information the night of Emmeryn’s assassination attempt. But, he did save Elaine, and brought her to Regna Ferox so she could warn him of Emm’s execution. And, yes, he did inform them about the Risen on Carrion Isle. And Arun did save Lissa from the arrow. And, whether Chrom liked it or not, Arun was his wife’s brother. 

“What are you going to do?” he asked finally. “I doubt you could go back to Validar after you helped us.” Chrom paused for a moment. He wasn’t going to like this, but if he didn’t offer Anali was going to be angry with him for a while. “You are welcome to join us if you wish.”

Arun stretched his arm’s above his head. As he lowered them, he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. “You’re right,” he said. “I can’t go back now. I think Validar knew what the hand I played two years ago. But I don’t think he’ll ignore it this time.” He looked at both Chrom and Anali. “So… yeah. I’ll help in anyway I can.”

A knock came from the door; it creaked open a little revealing Sumia. Instantly, Frederick, Chrom, Anali and Arun turned to look at her. The Pegasus Knight looked a little bashful, especially since a complete stranger was looking at her. “Captain,” she said, “Plegia’s ship’s have arrived, and the Khan’s suggested we set sail soon.”

Sumia gave the Exalt a brief nod of the head, then she flashed her husband a small smile before she disappeared behind the door again. “Look’s like you’ll be helping us soon,” Anali told Arun.

Arun wore the same clothes he had when he warned them about the oncoming Risen in Carrion Isle. But this time, he left his cowl down and abandoned his mask. What was the point now? There was a handful of people who knew of Arun’s relation to Anali, namely family. Lucina was a little uncomfortable around her new uncle, as she said, aside from Flavia and Gaius she had no other aunts or uncles in her era. Arun didn’t seem to mind, even though there were several unfortunate implications about his fate. 

They set sail within the hour. Tybalt and Cherche had flown ahead of the searching for the Valmese warship. Once more Anali and Panne found themselves seasick free. This time, Anali was determined to thank Tharja for her assistance. The Dark Mage was genuinely surprised when Anali threw her arms around her. Partially because Tharja rarely allowed anyone to touch her, and partially because it was _Anali._ Tharja may have given up on trying to win her over in _this_ life, but she would have to be a damn fool not to enjoy this. “I’m sorry it took so long to thank you for your assistance,” Anali said when they pulled apart. “It _is_ your magic that’s been curing Panne and I of our seasickness, yes?”

Blushing, Tharja bit her lower lip. “What good is our tactician if she’s struggling not to upchuck?” she asked in response. 

“Still, it helps out a lot. Why don’t we do something, just the two of us when things calm down.”

“Please!”

By the time Anali found Chrom and Lucina, the latter of the two was looking at the horizon, the wind blowing through her hair. “Somehow it feels like our troubles are miles away,” Lucina said thoughtfully.

“Yet in truth,” Chrom said through a sigh, “we’re headed straight for them. I ought to be grateful Plegia delivered us this fleet, as promised. This is something as a first. I never fancied myself a sea captain, and your mother’s usually below deck until we dock.”

“Well, this is my first voyage on sea,” Lucina said turning back to her father and mother. “In my time, all ships were destroyed. All but smashed to pieces, along with there ports.”

Exhaling through his nose, Chrom crossed his arms over his chest in thought. “Lucina,” he said after a pregnant pause. “I’ve been wondering something. After you stopped Emm’s assassination, why didn’t stay with us?”

“I felt I had no other choice,” Lucina explained. “I could not risk altering history any more than necessary. I only sought to divert events that directly lead to Grima’s return.”

“So, what would have happened?” Anali asked. “Arun said the target was the Fire Emblem.”

Lucina nodded slightly. “It wasn’t just the Fire Emblem. It started with those assassin’s in outside the garrison. Father’s arm would have been gravely injured, it never really healed.”

_“The healer’s say that the injury he sustained is never going to heal.”_

Anali’s blood ran cold. 

Oh no… Oh no, no, no, no… It couldn’t be. It was… no. It was just a truly bizarre coincidence. There was no way Anali’s nightmares could actually be… no. She would not put any stock in such ludicrous notions!

“And, I’ve been told, that Aunt Emmeryn was brutally murdered,” Lucina continued. “The rest is as… U-uncle… Arun said. The Fire Emblem was stolen. And then came the endless slew of tragedies.”

“W-well, that’s good then,” Anali said, ignoring the chill she felt up her spine. “Chrom’s arm is fine and so-”

Lucina cut her off, “The river of time always favors its original course. Like Aunt Emmeryn’s death… I was only able to stall it, but in the end I was unable to prevent it.”

Chrom reached out for Lucina and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “You did what you could,” he assured her.

She shook her head. “I was so certain that it was over,” she said, more to herself than to her parents. “That it was enough and history had been altered. But time simply found another way back to its course. Perhaps if I’d done something different, then-”

“Don’t,” Chrom said giving her shoulder a squeeze. “You did your best. You saved me, after all.”

Wordlessly, Lucina removed Chrom’s arm from her shoulder. “You are kind, Father,” she said. “But nothing is certain. Another could take you life as easily as Aunt Emmeryn’s. Time could find way…”

“Do you know how I die?” Chrom asked hesitantly, and Anali’s stomach dropped.

Anali saw it so often in her dreams she didn’t want to talk about it while she was awake. She didn’t want to talk about her own death either. She didn’t want to know how old Lucina was when they died. She didn’t want to think of her baby growing up without them. “Just from what Aunt Lissa and Sir Frederick told me,” Lucina said, avoiding eye contact with either of them. “I was told you fell in a great battle, fought to sway your destiny. A-and that you were… murdered. Betrayed by someone dear to you.”

_“This is not your-your fault… Promise me… you’ll escape form this place… Please… go…”_

Anali’s hand pressed firmly against her temple in an attempt to ease the sudden jolt of pain. Gods, why?

“Anali?” Chrom startled her. Anali jumped, lowered her hand to find her husband with one hand hovering close to her elbow. “What is it?”

“J-just a headache,” Anali said trying to put on her best smile. “I’m fine.”

Lucina eyed her mother. There was a little nagging voice in her head that suggested something Lucina just couldn’t believe. She ignored it as best as she could, and continued, “After you were murdered, Grima returned, and I was told Mother was one of Grima’s first victims. When I was old enough I took the name Marth and fought back.”

_“We can’t let these things win. Now grab a sword, and fight!”_

“I prayed to the Hero-King for a small part of the strength he used to save the world,” Lucina continued. Smiling, she shook her head. “But I need this subterfuge no longer. I choose to fight as Lucina now. The name that reminds me of the strength in the man and woman who chose it.”

Before she could stop herself, Anali clasped a hand over her mouth. What the hell did she do to be given such a child? Anali didn’t… she didn’t… 

Overwhelmed with emotion Anali tried to bite back a sob. But she couldn’t do anything to stop her shoulders from shaking. At her side, Chrom snaked an arm around her shoulder, and pulled her close to him. “A strength shared by the woman who bears it.”

“Milord.”

In perfect unison, the family turned to see Frederick and the Khan’s striding up to them. Frederick stopped in front of Ylissean royals, his back straight and his arms neatly folded behind his back. “Tybalt reports the Valmese fleet is less than a mile away,” Frederick informed them. “He also says their fleet matches ours, ship for ship.”

“And something tells me this is not good news,” Chrom replied.

“Their troops vastly outnumber ours. Our vessels are half-full, at best. But every Valmese ship is packed from stem to stern with soldiers.”

“We’re given little choice but to try anyway,” Flavia said flatly. “Plegia had no men to spare, but they were generous with other supplies, oil included.” With a raise brow, she eyed Anali. “Perhaps my clever sister could find a use for that.”

Anali crossed her arms over her chest in thought. “Perhaps she could…” she said thoughtfully.

“We could always put their ships to flame. But that would leave us nowhere to escape.”

“Right,” Basilio agreed. “We’ve got more than enough oil. But the shore is too far a swim either way. And we don’t have enough flying units to carry everyone.”

“If we had catapults, that’d be something.”

“Well,” Anali said lifting her pointer finger. “Perhaps we want our catch our ships in a blaze…”

Basilio turned his head towards Anali. “Now why in the gods’ names would….” he paused mid-complaint and sighed. “Well, I know better than to question Anali. Especially now that she’s got that look in her eyes.” Laughing he clapped Anali on the back, getting a quiet ‘ow’ from her. “Gods save us from whatever plan she’s cooked up this time!”

“I’ve got an idea,” Anali said through a sigh. “But I can tell very few are going to _like_ it.”

“It probably wouldn’t work if we did,” Chrom joked. He grasped Anali’s hand and rubbed his thumb against her wedding ring. “So much has changed since the day we found you, laying in the open field. Hard to believe you determine the fate of our entire army now… and our entire people. Destiny has a strange way.”

Anali pursed her lips and shook her head. “No,” she said thoughtfully. “Not destiny.”

“Hm?”

“We’re not pawns of some scripted fate,” Anali said, looking down at her hands as though she were trying to grasp at something right in front of her. “There’s more to it than that.”

“How do you mean?”

“There’s something between us all. Something that keeps us together. Like…” Anali waved her hand through the air, trying to weave together the right words. “Like invisible ties, connecting us. Giving us strength. _We_ choose to forge these ties. _We_ choose to strengthen them. If we preserve them, or break them it’s by our own chose, not some ‘destiny.’”

Everyone around her was silent for a moment, which only caused Anali’s face to turn pink. The silence was broken when Chrom broke out into laughter. This did not stop Anali’s blush at all. “Anali…” Chrom breathed out while he tussled his wife’s hair, “I think the salt air might have gone to your head.”

“You asked,” Anali murmured. 

“Alright,” said Flavia. “We’ve got a plan and less than an hour before we meet the Valmese. We’ve got some preparations to make.”

Anali was already mapping out what they needed to do if this was going to work. Yes, there was going to be a lot of complaint with this, but it was the best chance they had. “Anali,” Chrom said, taking her by the forearm. She looked over her shoulder, and was quickly pulled into her husband’s arms. “If we really are bound by these invisible ties, I thanks the gods it’s with you.”

She bit her lower lip, her hands gripped onto the fabric of his tunic. As crazy as it sounded, Anali really couldn’t deny it any longer. 

She couldn’t keep her dreams to herself anymore.

They filled half their ships with less than half of their soldiers. The majority were on the other half, they would be missing out on the action. Anali stood at the bow of the ship with Chrom and the Khan’s. Above them hovered their Pegasus Knights with one of their mages riding with them. They sailed head-on towards the overwhelming number of Valmese warships. They did not play around when it came to war, Anali quickly realized, she counted at least five ships that had the catapults Flavia mentioned wanting.

Anali’s hand held on tight to Chrom’s as she ordered herself to relax. She realized, the closer they got to the Valmese, that she wasn’t nervous at all. She was excited. This plan was crazy, and that was so exhilarating about it. They wouldn’t see it coming.

Chrom lifted his free hand, then dropped it one swift motion. In unison the mages cast a fire spell downward onto the ships below them. Instantly, Chrom turned on his heel, shouting for everyone on deck with them to run. Obediently, Anali ran down the deck, ignoring the fires that spread all around her. She ran as far as the deck went, then jumped from the stern, onto the bow of the next ship. This continued until Sumia and Rosella swooped down. Anali struggled to climb onto the moving pegasus and was pretty much carried to safety draped over Rosella’s haunches.

Half of the ships were filled with oil, while the other half would be spared of the blaze. Anali’s plan was to sail forward as much as possible, then just before the Valmese ships were on them the mages would start the fire. The flaming ships would crash and create a domino effect. 

From the safety of their remaining ships, Anali watched as each Valmese ship crashed onto one another, and set fire. The soldiers would either burn up in the blaze, or drown, miles away from shore. There was something hauntingly beautiful about the sight, just as good as any spoil of war. “I can’t believe it worked,” Frederick, one those who had his reservations about the plan, said in awe. 

Laughing, Flavia clapped Anali on the back, causing her to wince in pain. “Only you could hatch such a brilliant scheme, Anali!” she praised. “The Valmese never saw it coming.”

“Of course not,” added Basilio, “not when we were as outnumbered as we were. Strength in numbers and all that. They wouldn’t have expected us to sacrifice half the fleet.” 

“This victory should buy some time to search for your friends,” Chrom said turning towards Lucina. “You said you had an idea of where to find someone?”

Lucina bit her lower lip, unsure if this was a good idea. If they found him too soon. “T-the Wyvern Valley,” she said. “That’s the only place, though.”

“It’s still a start,” said Anali.

“You heard her,” Chrom said, addressing the Shepherded, “we’re headed for the Wyvern Valley.”

It felt a little odd to just abandon the warfront like this, even if it was for a good cause. Even if Basilio’s men were keeping a watch out for the Valmese next move. Anali felt her heart rattle in her chest. “C-Chrom,” Anali said, approaching her husband. Her tongue suddenly felt like lead. “Can we speak somewhere private with the Khans? Th-there’s… there’s something we need to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does it go without say that there’s not going to be any Arun/Lucina pairing? (I actually prefer fem!Robcina anyway…)
> 
> Hehe, Before Awakening/Fates references…


	31. ANNOUNCEMENT (not dead)

So, I’ve been putting this off for a bit. This story isn’t dead, I can’t stress that enough. This story isn’t dead.

But I am rewriting it from the beginning.

This isn’t a decision I came to easily, but I came to realize that it is for the best. One of the biggest deciding factors is simply that my way of storytelling has changed since 2014. And the next biggest is that I figured out a way to tackle the subject that always gave me trouble; introducing the Future Children without bringing a story to a halt. And the only way for me to do that is to rewrite it. Add the new information given to us through Shadows of Valentia and the Valentia Accordion, a reboot of sorts is in order.

While saddening, I’m not at all disheartened. I’m excited to start over. That said I will keep the original version up if you want to go back. In many respects, it did change how I write today.

Now, when can you expect this rewrite? Soon.


End file.
